The Red Moon Rising Series
by Sethanon
Summary: Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate.  Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas. Posted with permission from Hunter Ash
1. Chapter 1

**Red Moon Rising**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here. To contact Hunter Ash please refer to my profile.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate. Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas.

**Part 1**

"Oz?"

The young musician didn't looked surprised by Buffy's stunned response when she answered the door to the dorm room she shared with Willow. He expected nothing less than surprise and looked like he was ready to flinch at any moment if her reaction was even stronger.

Buffy Summers, the Slayer, was tempted but resisted slamming the guitarist into the hallway wall behind him and then bouncing him down the stairs a few times. Both of them knew as The Slayer she could do it; she had the skills, she had the strength and she definitely had the anger.

"Is Willow around?"

Buffy Summers felt her eyes narrow in anger as Oz did flinch and the Slayer sensed his muscles tensing in a pre flight or fight adrenalin rush.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" Buffy demanded. "She's just now getting back on her feet."

"With your help?" Oz snapped, his green eyes flashing.

The question puzzled Buffy but she refused to be drawn out of her original anger at him for hurting her best friend, her Willow.

"I'm not talking about me, you idiot!" she snapped back. "She spent a week in this damned room and refused to budge, we could barely get her to class. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, her grades slipped!"

Oz had the decency to look ashamed at Buffy's description of Willow's suffering. He had left town with little word and no explanation other than to find himself and a way to control the wolf raging inside of him.

"Is she here, please?" he asked again.

"No, she's over studying with a friend," Buffy growled, her blue eyes almost flashing lightning at the small male.

Oz pulled out an envelope and handed it to the blonde. She saw it was addressed to Willow.

"Could you give that to her, please," he asked in his normally soft and low voice. "It has the number where I'm staying, I'd like to see her."

"Why? Are you back for good or do you plan on ripping out her heart again?" Buffy demanded.

"I don't know, one of the things I want to talk to her about is to say I'm sorry," he admitted and turned to walk away, stuffing his hands in his jacket.

Buffy watched as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs, her eyes still angry. He hadn't changed outwardly in the six months he had been gone, she thought. He still had that scruffy look that Willow seemed to find adorable in him. His red hair was still spiky, an old baggy rock t-shirt, baggy green trousers in the style favored by a lot of the skateboarders and Doc Martin boots.

Buffy slammed the door and turned back to the room she shared with Willow, wanting to punch something. She thought about ripping up the envelope and whatever it contained inside but she knew Oz would just be back and find a way to get to Willow.

Buffy Summers, college student and Vampire Slayer, let out a yell and kicked her chair into her desk, shattering it. She laid the envelope on Willow's bed and threw herself on her bed and began pounding her pillow flat.

_It wasn't fair_, she thought. Willow was just getting her life back in order after her werewolf boyfriend had left. The young college student, computer hacker and witch had taken the breakup very hard. First Oz had slept with Veruca, a female werewolf, and then turned Willow down for intimacy. To finish off the hacker's self esteem, he left town with barely a goodbye to his girlfriend.

Willow had gone through everything Buffy had described to the musician. It had actually been closer to two weeks before Buffy and Xander had gotten Willow to pay attention to anything other than sleeping and crying.

She had started going out with them and had started attending a local on-campus Wicca pagan group and had met a new friend which helped distract her.

Buffy had just met Willow's new friend Tara and had thought the new friendship was actually good for Willow. What was puzzling Buffy was her reaction to Tara in general; she didn't like the time Willow was spending with Tara even though it seemed to be helping the witch. _That didn't make sense_, Buffy scolded herself.

Buffy had her own distractions lately and had been spending less and less time with Willow. The Slayer knew that it was only natural for Willow to start turning to someone else for friendship and focus. Buffy was spending time with her new boyfriend Riley, the commando-trained demon hunter. Time spent patrolling with him, studying with him, and sleeping with him.

It did bother Buffy though; she was used to Willow being there. _Willow had always been there for her: unconditional friendship and unconditional love_.

Buffy frowned to herself, _where did that come from? What was up with these thoughts?_

_Her Willow? Unconditional love?_

_Gods, wasn't her life complicated enough?_ A voice demanded from deep inside the Slayer.

Willow pulled back from the kiss; knowing that she was blushing and lightly cursing her normally pale skin. Having red hair didn't help; it made her blushing more noticeable and embarrassed her even more.

She noticed the same puzzled look on Tara's face.

"Wow," Willow muttered and sat down on Tara's dorm bed. The other witch joined her on the bed, still looking puzzled.

"I've wanted to do that since we met," Tara admitted.

"Really? I mean, like, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said," Willow stammered.

"But?" Tara added with a slight smile on her face.

"I don't know," Willow admitted.

"Not what you expected?" Tara asked gently.

"It's not you!" Willow began stammering again, "Oh gods, I just… I don't know. It's not because you're a girl and I'm a girl, it's not that it's the gay thing, even though I'm not sure about being gay. I am attracted to you, that's not it…"

"Willow!" Tara broke through the red-haired witch's babbling. "It's alright, I feel it too. Something isn't clicking or maybe it is and I'm just scared, I don't know either. The magik works, being with you is wonderful, but it…"

"Goddess, you're not mad at me?" Willow asked softly.

"No, not at all, it doesn't seem to be there for me either," Tara responded, her voice still soft and somewhat sad.

"Nothing changes between us, does it?" Willow asked, her voice sounding small and somewhat timid and Tara drew the smaller woman into her arms.

"No, I was hoping that maybe there was more but you can't force love, especially if both of us don't feel it," Tara whispered.

"But I do love you," Willow muttered and then smiled shyly. "Can we try that kiss again?"

"What about Buffy?"

Before Willow could puzzle out what Tara could mean by that question, the person in question barged through the door.

"Willow," she almost yelled as a greeting when she stopped in the middle of the floor and took in the sight of her best friend in Tara's arms.

Everyone seemed frozen in place, Willow in Tara's arms and Buffy gawking at her best friend.

"I… uh," Buffy stammered. "I wanted to find you before he did; I didn't want you to fall over in shock. I didn't mean to barge in…"

"Buffy," Willow sat up, moving slightly out of Tara's embrace. "Who him?"

"I… uh… Oz," Buffy stammered. "Oz is back and looking for you."

"Oz?" Willow whispered. "Oz? As in red hair, guitar, wolf fur and fangs, Oz?"

"Yeah," Buffy answered unhappily.

"Oh God," the witch frowned and missed Buffy's puzzled look for a moment until she looked up and realized Buffy was staring at her holding hands with Tara. Willow began to blush an even brighter red. "I… uh… Tara, I need to go for a bit."

"You going to be okay?" Tara asked, turning to Willow with such a look of concern that Buffy felt her heart lurch a little.

"Yeah, I think so," Willow said softly, appearing to think about it for a moment. "I guess I need to talk to him."

"You don't have to!" Buffy said firmly. "I can just tell him to get lost."

Willow appeared to continue thinking about it and shook her head as she stood up. "No, that would be cowardly, that wouldn't be good, no, not good."

Buffy managed to finally smile. "That's my Wills, babbling right along."

Willow blushed and smiled. The witch turned as Tara walked up behind her. "I'll call you or drop back by later, okay?"

"Sure, let me know, okay?" Tara asked.

"Yes, I will," Willow promised. "Let's go, Buffy."

"So, where we headed?" Buffy asked once they got outside Tara's dorm.

"Buffy, I… uh," Willow tried to begin. "Let's walk, okay?"

"Okay," Buffy agreed and the two young women started walking along the campus. "I… I'm glad you found Tara, Willow. What does Oz returning mean though? I mean, like, I'm okay with the gay thing and I don't think Oz deserves you."

Willow began blushing, as if on cue. "It's not what you think it is with Tara. Well, actually, it was kinda but that changed, maybe. I mean, we're still friends and everything but we're not… we're not, like girlfriend as in girlfriend-girlfriend thing. At least, not yet, I don't know."

"Slow down!" Buffy laughed. "Try that without the babble."

"Oh boy," Willow sat down on one of the many benches and Buffy joined her. Buffy could tell the young witch was nervous and placed her hand reassuringly on Willow's thigh. The Slayer almost jumped at the feeling of electricity passing between them and saw Willow jump as well.

"I… uh… Tara and I, we admitted we were attracted to each other and kissed," Willow said in a rush, blushing profusely.

"And?" Buffy whispered, almost holding her breath.

"And we… it was nice but it wasn't… it totally," Willow tried to explain.

"Is it because of Oz?"

"No," Willow said thoughtfully. "We came to that before you showed up."

"So, like, you're not gay?" Buffy asked, puzzled.

"No, I think I am, or at least bisexual," Willow admitted.

Buffy and the young witch sat lost in their thoughts for a few moments.

The Slayer was puzzled by her own reactions and couldn't seem to sort them out. Willow seemed happy around Tara, better than her own relationship with Riley which was turning out to be a disaster, but they weren't a couple? _What did that mean? What did that especially mean for Buffy?_

Ever since Oz had left, Buffy had started noticing how much she depended on Willow, especially since they hadn't been spending that much time together. Somehow, Riley seemed like a poor substitute for Willow in her life. _What did that mean?_ The Slayer demanded from herself. _Just because she had found herself dreaming about Willow in a most "more than just friendship" way, did that mean she was gay or bi? Just because she found herself watching her best friend all the time, especially when the young witch changed for bed or got up in the mornings. Just because watching Willow got her hot and bothered, did that mean she was gay?_

_Just because the thought of Willow with either Tara or Oz drove her crazy, did that make her gay?_

_Maybe,_ it also meant she had fallen for her best friend somewhere over the last few years together.

"Are you okay with this?" Willow asked in a timid voice.

"Yeah, it's just a surprise, I never thought you went for females," Buffy commented.

"I didn't think I did but Tara and I got closer and I started noticing these feelings," Willow said. "You know that evil double vampire Willow thing, like she was totally skanky and kinda gay. I tried to ignore it until Tara. Then I started noticing other girls and kinda analyzing how I felt and I guess I'm kinda gay. "

"Other females?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows and noticed how flushed Willow suddenly got and how nervous. "Like who?"

"I… uh… shouldn't we be talking about Oz?" Willow asked.

"Okay, I've got an envelope he left," Buffy said, agreeing to the distraction for now. It might give her time to think too. She pulled the envelope out and handed it to the witch and watched as Willow ripped it open and began reading the pages inside.

Willow read, letting Buffy drift into the background. It was something a part of her mind noticed though; she never really let Buffy totally leave her mind.

_"Willow, I'm staying at the Red Door Inn, room 17. Please call me. I just want to talk. Part of what I want to say is that I am so very sorry about what happened, especially with Veruca. I was wrong but didn't know how to stop her that night. I'm so sorry in leaving the way I did. We should have talked things out but talking has never been one of my strong points. I know I hurt you and I would do anything to make that up to you. I love you, Willow. Please call me."_

Willow handed the letter over to Buffy as she leaned forward, putting her chin in her hands, elbows on her knees. The young witch was quiet as her best friend read the letter.

"What are you going to do, Wills?" Buy asked softly when she finished reading.

"I don't know. I'm going to call him."

"How can I help?"

"Just be here for me," Willow whispered, looking up at her friend. The compassion and caring in Buffy's eyes surprised Willow. Buffy had been so hung up lately with Riley that Willow wasn't sure about how close their friendship was now. Looking into Buffy's eyes, there was no doubt but there was a new level of confusion.

Willow had danced around the gay question and thinking about women other than Tara because the red head didn't want to think about that, especially when talking to Buffy. Willow had gone through something of a self analysis when she realized she was attracted to Tara and one her thoughts which seemed to constantly came back was about Buffy.

Not only how gorgeous the Slayer was, but also how much their friendship meant to Willow. They were close and Willow knew they loved each other, now it was time to admit that she was also IN love with Buffy.

_Maybe not admit it aloud though,_ she thought to herself. The last thing she wanted to do, especially now, was lose Buffy's friendship. Willow didn't think she could face Oz, her changing relationship with Tara and the general stress of living in Sunnydale without Buffy.

"I'll always be here for you," Buffy said softly and felt her body moving forward slightly, her eyes half closing.

Both women suddenly sat upright and blinked in the sunlight a moment, both realizing they had been about to kiss.

"I… uh… I guess I'll call him?" Willow asked softly.

"Okay," Buffy stammered, mentally smacking herself._ How could I be so stupid?_ she yelled at herself. _Just because she likes females doesn't mean she likes YOU!_ "I'll wait in our room."

"Okay, that's good," Willow stuttered. "Support is good, close is good. I mean, support close is good."

Buffy noticed she wasn't the only one blushing and at a loss for words. _Was she one of the females Willow had 'checked out'? What did her relationship with Riley mean?_

"Oh God," she whispered.

"Oh boy," Willow agreed. "I need to talk to Oz and get this over with," Willow muttered.

"Okay, I'll be in our room when you get done," Buffy said firmly. "You can do this."

"Yeah, my turn to hurt him," Willow muttered.

"Will, that's not it and you know it," Buffy scolded gently.

"I know, I'm not doing it out of revenge. I've changed and he's probably changed, I know I'm not in love with him anymore," Willow agreed. "I'm in... I, uh, gotta go."

The computer hacker was up and trotting away before Buffy could respond, leaving the Slayer with a slightly stunned expression on her face. _Was Willow about to say what Buffy thought she was about to say?_

Willow had agreed to meet Oz at the Espresso Pump and was now nervously waiting, drinking her second cup of strong Earl Grey tea when she saw the familiar spiky red hair walking in the door.

"Oh Goddess," she whispered to herself as Oz spotted her and his face lit up. Watching the young man make his way to her table just confirmed what Willow had decided. She was no longer in love with Oz. She still felt a stirring for him but it was nothing like when she thought of Buffy and Tara.

Oz sat down slowly, his face and eyes cautious.

"Hey, Willow," he said simply.

"Hi, Oz," the witch responded. "You're looking good."

"Thanks, I'm doing a lot better. That's why I came back," Oz responded.

"How so?"

"I learned to control the wolf, no more losing it on full moons," he answered with a grin, taking her hand in the two of his. "I still change but I can control the rage."

"That's great!" Willow was truly happy for Oz, turning into a werewolf for three nights out of the month, especially when the wolf was a blood thirsty, out of control, killing machine was not what she wanted for anyone, especially her ex-boyfriend. It didn't matter that he had hurt her, a lot of that was because of the wolf.

"Yeah, I was hoping to make things up to you," Oz continued. "I was hoping we could start again."

"Oz," Willow hesitated, "I…"

The normally quiet musician waited.

"I don't think so," Willow said softly. "I'm not in love with you, Oz. I care, and I still love you, sort of, but not like 'in love' with you."

Willow expected Oz to be hurt; she wasn't prepared for the anger in the young man's eyes. Feeling his hands clenched in anger shocked the witch.

"Oz? I'm sorry," she whispered.

"We're meant to be together, Willow," he muttered. "I love you."

Willow tried to pull her hands out of his but his grip tightened.

"It took that mess with Veruca and finding myself before I realized how I really felt. I can't live without you, Willow."

"Oz, please, don't do this," Willow winced as Oz squeezed even harder.

"I can't do this without you, Willow," Oz continued, ignoring her struggles. "I can only control the wolf by thinking of you and of us being together."

Willow began to look around the coffee shop and was dismayed. There were only three other people in the shop besides the guy behind the counter. A couple so deep in love that they probably wouldn't notice if an airplane dropped on them and a student who had his head buried in two different pre-med books. The guy behind the counter was somewhere in the back and out of sight.

"Oz, please, you're hurting me," Willow pleaded, a little louder.

"Just come with me tonight," Oz kept on, seeming not to hear Willow's protests.

"But tonight is a full moon," Willow whispered and then cried out as she got one hand loose but Oz clamped the other one tightly.

"Yes, come with me and see how I can control the wolf, we can be together like we're supposed to be," Oz's eyes had gone from his normally blue to a wolf yellow and Willow felt her heart begin pounding with fear. "We can join together, Willow. I can teach you."

Willow knew she had gone pale as Oz's words sank in.

"You want me to be like you, like in furry and fanged three nights of the month?" Willow squeaked, trying to lower her voice as she continued to struggle to get her hand free.

"Once we mate, nothing else will matter," Oz grinned but it wasn't a friendly grin, especially in his eyes.

"Oz, no, please!" Willow winced again. "I don't love you anymore, there's someone else. At least I hope they love me," she muttered.

A deep rumble from the young man's chest caused Willow to freeze.

Oz pulled her hand up to his lips and she almost screamed when she saw fangs when he smiled.

"One bite, Willow," he said softly. "That's all it takes."

"Oz, no! You can't mean that! Think of the suffering you've been through!" Willow protested. "Think what you put everyone else through, especially me! You can't mean to put me through that!"

"I'll take care of you until you can control it," Oz shrugged and ran his tongue over her wrist. "I could do it now, you know."

Willow was speechless with fear and then mentally shook herself. She was in danger and she wasn't going to be a helpless victim! She began searching her mental magick database for something to use against Oz as her heart pounded loudly, the terror breaking her focus.

Willow didn't know this Oz; this wasn't the kind and gentle young musician that had left Sunnydale to find a way to control his demon. Willow had a feeling that the demon inside had somehow conquered him.

"You know how I want it though?" Oz questioned, ignoring her stunned expression. "I want us to be together when it happens, I bite you and we both change and becomes mates forever."

Willow thought she was going to be ill. "You mean like having s… like doing it and turning all furry?"

"Yes, it'll be fantastic!" Oz grinned. "Or you continue to argue and fight me and I do it now and wait for you to change tonight or tomorrow."

Willow was beginning to panic, she couldn't think straight enough to form a spell and she knew she was running out of time.

"I can't, Oz, please," Willow whispered.

Oz growled and tightened his hand abruptly and Willow cried out with the fire-like pain radiating up her arm from her hand.

Instinctively, Willow's other hand grabbed the napkin holder and whacked Oz along side his temple and pulled her hand back from him. Oz yelled in anger, surprise and pain and was grasping for her shirt as she dashed past him, heading for the door.

The young witch almost bounced off the pre-med student suddenly in her way. The tall young man grabbed her arms to steady her and then pulled her behind him.

"Get out of here, I want to talk with your boyfriend," he said and faced an enraged Oz springing up out of his chair.

Willow knew she should stay and try to protect the young man, it could be a major disaster if he was bitten by Oz. Buffy and the Scooby gang might actually have to hunt him down just because he had tried to help Willow. The witch also knew she was the focus of Oz and she needed to get out of there.

Willow hit the sidewalk running and stumbling, clutching her wounded hand. The pain was incredible and the red-haired witch bounced against a wall and almost fell. Willow bit her lip and kept moving. The hacker ducked down the next street and began running back towards campus; her only thought was to get out of Oz's sight and to get to Buffy. Oz wouldn't dare take on Buffy during the day.

"Willow!"

The young woman squeaked in fear at the sound of Oz's voice behind her and sped up. She changed her direction abruptly and dashed through the doors of the dorm closer than the one she shared with Buffy. Willow was breathing heavily as she rushed up the stairs and down the hall to Tara's door.

"Tara! Help me!" she yelled, pounding on the door with her good hand. She could hear Oz's boots on the stairs and whimpered slightly but before she could bolt away, the door opened and someone pulled her into the room and slammed the door shut. Willow spun and saw Tara lock the door just as Oz hit it and grabbed at the door knob.

"Willow! Open this door, damnit!" Oz began screaming while he pounded and kicked the door.

Tara quickly got on the other side of a dresser as Willow got on the other end. Even with one hand, the adrenalin pumping through her system lent her strength beyond the pain and they managed to move the dresser in front of the door.

Willow felt her knees go weak and let Tara pull her over to her bed and then watched as Tara picked up the phone. The hacker was barely aware of her friend calling campus security as the pounding and yelling continued outside the door. After a moment Tara looked down at her, the other witch's eyes filling with tears of anger and concern.

Tara went to the door.

"Get away from here! I've called security! Leave her alone!"

The two witches heard Oz cursing them and then his boots pounding down the hallway.

Tara quickly went to the bed and took Willow into her arms as the red haired witch broke down in tears, holding her hand that was quickly swelling.

Buffy found she couldn't concentrate on anything. It was a losing battle to attempt to study or even surf on Willow's computer while she was waiting for her best friend to return.

The Slayer's mind was racing too fast and she couldn't seem to stop it.

"What?" she demanded into the phone as she picked up it before the first ring had ended.

"It's Tara, Buffy," a timid voice informed her. "I've got Willow over here. Oz got a little rough and I think her hand is broken."

"I'll be right there!"

"No, Willow wants to meet you at Giles', we're going to take a cab over there," Tara informed the Slayer.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Because Oz wants to bite Willow tonight and the tranquilizer gun is at Giles' place," Tara explained and Buffy could hear the tears in the witch's voice.

"Intentionally infect her?" Buffy whispered, not quite believing what she was hearing. That didn't sound like the Oz she knew, unaware she was reflecting the same thoughts Willow had earlier.

"Yeah, he wants to make her his mate," Tara said bitterly.

"Get her to Giles', I'll be right there," Buffy responded, looking at the setting sun outside her window. "Make it fast, Tara."

"I will, promise," the witch responded in a stronger voice.

Buffy quickly grabbed her jacket and several stakes. Then she went to her dresser and rummaged through the bottom drawer until she found something wrapped in a silk scarf. Unwrapping it, Buffy felt a tear escape down her face as she looked at the silver dagger.

"Oz, I liked you but I'm not going to let you hurt my Willow," she whispered and stuck the dagger in her belt behind her back.

She wasn't surprised that the campus was beginning to clear for the evening. Even if no one admitted it in Sunnydale, people learned not to be outside unless it was in numbers once the sun went down. Buffy wasn't worried but she was in a hurry and broke into a trot as she headed for her former Watcher's home.

Even if Giles was no longer officially a Watcher, their relationship didn't change much after both of them had rejected the Council. Buffy was grateful that it hadn't, she depended on his guidance and especially his research in her task as Slayer. Between Willow and Giles, there wasn't much in the way of information that could remain hidden. Add in Xander's enthusiastic and dependable help, and the Scooby gang was a vital asset to the Slayer. Buffy knew that it was the combined efforts of all of them that had kept her alive as long as it had.

Buffy frowned, thinking as she trotted.

That's what was missing in her relationship with Riley, she realized. She knew he wanted a relationship with her but the Initiative would always come first. He looked at it like a soldier, as a job and didn't truly understand that Buffy really didn't have a choice in being the Slayer.

Riley Finn really didn't believe in magic, demons, vampires, and werewolves; he believed there was a scientific explanation for everything and that demons were merely a different species that lived underground and hated mankind.

Riley wanted Buffy but she didn't really feel he believed in her role as The Chosen and she didn't believe in the government approach to the problem of demons, vampires and werewolves. She had seen too much and knew that the Hellmouth had been real; she had died fighting that thing and its minions. Buffy had put a sword through Angel's heart, knowing that his soul had just returned, all to keep the demons from gaining power. She had betrayed his love and trust to save the world.

Willow had been there for her after that; Willow was always there for her.

Buffy was determined to be there for her Wills.

The Slayer was almost to Giles' house when her "spidey" sense kicked in and she skidded to a stop. Her sharp eyes caught movement in the shadows to both sides in front of her and behind her.

Oz stepped out into the light with an evil smirk. Buffy realized the other five figures surrounding her were vampires, in complete vampire demon face. What the Scooby gang called "game face".

"Sorry, Buffy," Oz said easily. "I need to talk to Willow without you around."

"Oz, don't do this! If you love her you couldn't possibly consider infecting her," Buffy begged.

"Shut up! She's going to be mine! Kill her!" Oz shouted and the vampires moved in.

"'Kill her'?" Buffy questioned, "Didn't you learn anything more original in hanging with us, Oz?" she taunted.

Buffy struck out with her right hand, ramming a stake through the heart of a vampire on her left and kicking another vampire in the jaw. She spun and drove the same stake into that vampire. Vampire #3 grabbed Buffy from behind and threw the Slayer to the ground while Vampire #4 dived for her neck.

Willow and Tara had made it to Giles' condo easily. Both young women tried to explain while he examined and wrapped Willow's hand, announcing that it was probably broken and should be looked at a hospital. That was, until he heard what Oz had planned for his favorite computer helper. He declared that the hospital trip could wait until morning, when it was safer.

Giles moved aside to let Tara sit next to Willow so as to comfort the distraught young woman as he headed for the closet where he kept the tranquilizer gun and sedative darts. He noticed the closeness between the young women and wondered exactly how close they had gotten in their friendship. The scholar and former Watcher didn't know Tara very well, Willow hadn't said much about her new friend but Giles had noticed how good Tara had been for Willow after Oz's departure.

"Tara... I..." Willow whispered, leaning into the other woman. "Is it possible to love two people at the same time?"

Tara thought her heart would stop right then. "You mean Oz and Buffy?"

"Oz?" Willow's voice sounded confused. "No, not Oz. You and Buffy."

Willow waited, ready to wince at the rejection she expected. _How could Tara care for her when she was so damned confused? How could she feel so deeply about Buffy and have these beginning feelings for Tara?_

The computer hacker broke into tears and Tara tightened her arms around Willow as the red-haired witch gave into the confusion, the emotional pain and the physical pain.

Giles hesitated at the closet, unable to keep himself from watching the two young women. He wanted to comfort Willow but their protection came first, they needed that tranquilizer gun and maybe one of the real guns he kept. Somehow he wasn't surprised when Willow leaned up through her tears and kissed Tara and the other witch responded tenderly, the kiss becoming part of the comforting. After a moment Willow laid her head on Tara's shoulder and continued to cry.

Giles was just opening the closet door when his front door slammed open and Oz stood in the doorway.

Just like Buffy and Willow, Giles had a moment to contemplate that this didn't really look or act like the young and tortured musician he had known before he was backhanded into the wall. The scholar slid down the wall, stunned.

Tara and Willow both jumped to their feet and faced the werewolf.

"Oz!" Willow yelled.

"You stay away from her!" Tara shouted.

"Is this the reason you turned me down?" Oz demanded, taking in the taller woman standing protectively in front of Willow.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Willow shouted "What you want is obscene, Oz. I don't love you, it would be all wrong."

"Won't matter after you join me," Oz said threateningly.

"No!" Tara screamed and grabbed a lamp and flung it at the young male. Oz growled and batted it aside and charged the two women. He grabbed Tara by the arms, surprising her with his unnatural strength as he lifted her into the air and ignored Willow pounding on his back with her one good hand.

Willow screamed as Oz threw Tara through Giles' front window and turned to face her.

"Don't fight it, Willow," he growled softly.

"No, please," the young witch pleaded as Oz began changing subtly, his teeth growing into fangs and his eyes turning wolf yellow. Willow screamed in pain when he grabbed her injured hand and squeezed again, bringing her to her knees.

Willow whimpered when the changing werewolf threw her forward onto her knees and hand. Before she could move, clawed hands ripped her t-shirt off her body and grabbed her around the waist, keeping her off balance.

The hacker tried to kick backwards but only managed to yell in anger again as the clawed hands reached for the front of her jeans.

"Hey! Back off, Wolf Boy! That doesn't look very consensual!"

Willow thought she would break into grateful tears when she looked up saw Buffy standing in the doorway with a silver dagger in her hands.

Instantly, Willow was thrown aside and the werewolf, in wolf-man form, dived for the Slayer with a howl of rage.

Willow looked up in time to see Buffy meet Oz's attacked with a backhand of her own and a slash of the dagger. Oz landed heavily in the hall with a howl of pain and rage.

"Willow, grab Giles and run, I'll protect Tara. Barricade yourselves in a room or something!" Buffy shouted; trading blows with the wolf, unable to get another slash in on the werewolf.

Willow stumbled over and cried out in panic when she noticed the blood flowing from Giles' scalp. She scolded herself and began trying to shake him into action while Buffy continued her sparring with the werewolf.

It was a difficult fight for the Slayer, how to fight something when you didn't dare get scratched or bitten and that was the main means of attack from a werewolf? The fight ended up in the doorway of Gile's place and Buffy felt the cool night air on her back.

Buffy's head snapped back from a backhand from Oz and felt herself flying through the air, landing hard on the grass, next to an unconscious Tara.

Willow screamed as clawed hands grabbed her by the shoulders, tearing her away from Giles'.

Buffy jumped through the window as the werewolf pulled Willow close to him.

"Oz!" she screamed and the werewolf turned his head her way, the yellow eyes looking into her blue ones. Buffy felt a terrible revelation hit her when she looked in those eyes and saw intelligence. It wasn't the intelligence of a wolf or of a clever animal; it was human. Buffy suddenly knew, Oz did have control over the wolf and he was very much aware what he was doing.

It was Oz, not the animal, which was about to hurt Willow.

Willow saw the same intelligence when the werewolf turned back to her and whimpered as his fangs began to lower to her neck. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

The sound of another scream and crunching bone snapped Willow's eyes open. The sight of Buffy's arm in Oz's jaws took a moment to sink into the computer hacker's mind.

Buffy, ignoring the fire flashing pain, took the opportunity to bury the dagger into Oz's shoulder all the way to the hilt.

The werewolf released his hold on Buffy's arm and howled in pain. As Buffy fell to her knees and Willow joined her, Oz dived out the door.

Giles shook his head and groaned softly. After a moment he managed to sit up against the wall. He was confused for a moment until he remembered the attack by Oz. He looked over to his sofa and saw Willow and Tara fussing over Buffy, the two witches dashing back and forth grabbing the first aid kit and bandages.

Something seemed different, not like the usual "after battle care" of the Slayer. Not only was the energy more intense but no one was hovering over him. The blood on his hand when he checked the back of his head worried him and their reaction worried him even more. Another question seemed to run through his head a moment later, _was that one of his t-shirts Willow was wearing?_

"Oh God!" Willow was mumbling. "Why did you do that?" she kept asking.

"I didn't have a choice," Buffy was muttering back as she gritted her teeth against the peroxide washing out her wounds.

"Giles!" Willow spotted him sitting up and Tara was there in a moment, helping him up to a chair and held a gauze bandage against his head.

"Buffy?" the scholar asked, his voice reflecting his questions and concern.

Buffy was extremely pale, sweating and her face was very pained.

"What happened?" Giles asked, noticing Willow's tears as she continued to clean some wound on Buffy's arm. He couldn't get a good look from his angle but it was obviously bad.

"You got banged up, Tara got tossed through the window, Oz was about to bite me and Buffy threw her arm into his mouth," Willow said in a rush, the tears flowing even faster.

"Oh my God," Rupert Giles muttered, realizing his Slayer had just been bitten by a werewolf.

He leaned forward and looked at the wounds closely and frowned. He tried to put on a neutral face when he saw Willow's panicked expression. Giles knew that he couldn't lie to any of his kids though and he shook his head and saw fresh tears flowing down the witch's face.

"Buffy?" he said softly, the Slayer was leaning back on the sofa with her head laid back. Giles could tell she was in a great deal of pain as shown by her pale face and sweating. It was clear that the Slayer was hurting more than usual. He saw her wince as he shifted the arm and inspected it closely. "Both bones are broken but the bleeding isn't bad."

"We should take her to the hospital and get that set," Tara said firmly.

"We can't," Giles said softly.

"What? Why not?" Willow asked.

"Because I was bitten by a werewolf and might get furry at any moment," Buffy said softly, her eyes still closed.

Everyone fought back tears.

"We don't know that!" Willow cried, leaning her head on Buffy's shoulder. "We cleaned the wound really quick and really good, maybe it didn't get through, and maybe she'll be okay…"

"Wills, it's okay," Buffy said softly, reaching up with her good hand to stroke Willow's hair.

"It's not okay!" Willow sobbed and Tara knelt in front of them and laid her hand on Willow's leg comfortingly. "My ex-boyfriend tries to rape me and turn me into a werewolf and you stop him by taking the bite, it's not okay!"

Giles, trying to work around a massive headache, the overwhelming fear of a werewolf Slayer, and now he was wondering what was going on with the three women in his living room. Willow began crying even harder when Giles placed the tranquilizer gun on the coffee table, close to hand. They all knew it really wasn't in case Oz returned, it was in case Buffy turned.

"What do we do about Oz? A loose werewolf, he could kill someone," Tara asked.

"He might but we won't be able to find him," Willow muttered.

"What do you mean? We know how to track werewolves," Giles asked.

"Can we track a werewolf with a human mind?" Willow countered. "It may have been the wolf's body but its Oz inside. He knew what he was doing. He wasn't trying to kill me, he was trying to bite and turn me."

"She's right, I saw his eyes," Buffy agreed as chills shook her body. "They were wolf yellow but it was Oz doing the thinking and he was totally evil."

"This is so not like Oz!" Willow complained, holding onto Buffy.

Willow pulled back when she felt Buffy continuing to shudder.

"Giles?"

"I don't know, lay her down," the scholar suggested and Willow moved over on the sofa enough for Buffy to lay her head on the witch's lap while Giles grabbed a blanket out of the closet. Tara re-bandaged Buffy's arm with a splint.

The Slayer looked like she had developed a high fever and Giles was puzzled when he felt her forehead and didn't feel any heat. Buffy tossed her head restlessly in Willow's lap while the young witch stroked Buffy's hair and forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever," he muttered. He glanced down at her arm and frowned. He held the Slayer's arm up for the two young women. Willow's eyes widened and Tara gasped at the red streaks that ran from under the bandage and up to Buffy's elbow.

Buffy began muttering and jerking. Willow continued to stroke her forehead and began talking to her, attempting to comfort and calm the Slayer.

"Giles, what is it?" Tara asked.

"I'm assuming that it's the poison of a werewolf bite. Her unusual Slayer healing ability is trying to fight off the infection," Giles muttered, wiping his glasses with his shirt. "This may be why there have never been any records of a Slayer being corrupted by a werewolf."

"Or the fact that werewolves usually kill their victims?" Willow snapped.

"Well, yes, there is that to take into account," Giles responded easily, his scholarly mind shifting into action around the problem. "We might have a bit of luck here if she can fight off the infection and not turn into a werewolf."

"What can we do to help?" Tara asked, sitting on the back of the sofa behind Willow and pulling the witch back to lean into her while Willow stroked Buffy's hair.

"I don't know," Giles admitted, watching the Slayer moan and thrash. "Wait it out, I guess."

"You guess? Buffy could be dying or morphing into something furry and fanged with a really bad temper and all you can do is guess?" Willow demanded.

"Willow!" Giles snapped and then fought to control his own desire to raise his voice. "I'm sorry, you know we tried to find a cure when Oz turned into a werewolf, I haven't found anything new since then."

"Oh goddess, please," Willow's head dropped forward and Tara wrapped her arms around the smaller witch.

Four hours later, Giles was losing the battle to get Willow to go to the hospital and have her hand tended to, even with Tara joining in the argument and offering to drive the young witch. Willow refused to leave Buffy's side while she was still struggling with the werewolf bite.

Giles had always known that the two girls were close but he was beginning to suspect that it ran deeper than just best friends and was also suspecting that all three of them had come to some revelations in the last few days.

The Watcher muttered to himself that Buffy dating the vampire Angel was complicated enough; he wondered how complicated dating Willow or Tara or both Willow and Tara could get, especially in Sunnydale.

Giles also didn't bring up the fact that Xander and Anya hadn't arrived at his house yet. He was worried enough for everyone. Only Tara seemed to notice the former Watcher reaching into the closet and pulling out another tranquilizer gun and loading it. Giles looked over at his former charge, his Buffy, and laid the gun on the desk; within reach, just in case.

It was dawn before Giles really lost most of his nervousness. He didn't think Oz could maintain his werewolf form in the daytime, especially if he had been out howling all night. The former Watcher was worried though, Buffy wasn't any better and Willow wouldn't leave her side. Tara had finally fallen asleep in a chair and there was still no sign of Xander and Anya.

"Alright," Giles said firmly, getting to his feet and waking Tara up. "I don't think it'll be as dangerous in the daytime. I want Tara to take Willow to the hospital and get that hand set. If you wait too long then they'll have to re-break the fingers or you won't use that hand again." he gave Willow a stern look, cutting off any protests she might have.

Tara, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, nodded in agreement.

"I'll call Joyce and have her come over here and help me watch Buffy while you two are gone. I'm going to have her drop by Xander's place on the way over here," he continued. "He and Anya were supposed to come over here last night and they didn't show and there's been no answer at his place."

"Oh goddess," Willow muttered, placing a pillow under Buffy's head. She quickly examined the Slayer's arm and whimpered at the sight of the red streaks running now from Buffy's fingertips to her bicep.

"What do we do with a Slayer werewolf?" Giles asked no one in particular.

"Get her through this!" Willow said firmly, her green eyes shining with determination.

"Of course, of course," Giles agreed readily. "Go and get yourself seen to."

Willow wanted to protest but knew that Giles was right; she definitely didn't want to lose the use of her hand. Most of the typing done on a computer keyboard was with the left hand, after all.

Tara insisted that Willow file a police report and the doctor agreed, calling in a police officer once he learned that her crushed and broken fingers were from an ex-boyfriend. Tara pointed out that if Oz was picked up by the police, he couldn't hurt any of them for at least the day and night. Willow managed to smile at that thought and willingly filed the report, giving the police the name of the hotel where Oz was staying and described him hurting her in the Espresso Pump and having to hit him to get away. Tara added in about Oz chasing her all the way to the dorm rooms and threatening to break in the door and how she had called Campus Security. She then added they had stayed all night at a friend's house because they were worried about Willow's safety.

Willow was amazed; normally shy Tara seemed to have been replaced by confident and quick thinking Tara. The blonde witch blushed at Willow's amused expression when the police officer left after writing up the report and leaving papers for Willow on how to file a restraining order. The police officer had been reluctant to take a report of a squabble between a boyfriend and girlfriend until he saw Willow's hand and talked with the doctor.

Willow also knew that it was unlikely that the police would find Oz. Normally, she would be worried about exposing police officers to possible death or infection by a werewolf but with Oz in control of the wolf, she didn't think they'd find him at the hotel or anywhere else.

Judging by Anya and Xander being missing and the attack on Willow, the computer geek figured that Oz had everything planned before he had approached Willow. It was also very clear that he wasn't done; she knew he still wanted her as his mate.

The red-haired witch had been so focused on Buffy all night that she had shut out the pain until she and Tara arrived the hospital, then the pain hit. Despite her half-hearted protests about drugs, she had been given a shot of something that made the pain seem dull and a little distant. Better than the throbbing and red hot sensations running up her arms from her very swollen hand.

Willow tried to pay attention as the doctor talked with the police officer but she found it difficult with whatever drugs they had given her and didn't really care at that moment. She wanted to get back to Buffy as soon as possible.

"Are you okay with me?" Willow asked softly as Tara sat on a stool next to her gurney in the emergency room trauma area.

"Yes, as long as we stay friends, I think we can figure this out," Tara smiled slightly.

"No danger of losing that," Willow attempted to smile. "Thank you for staying last night, not that you could have left. No, that would have been dangerous, dangerous isn't a good thing. No, best you stayed, but I'm glad you stayed without thinking it was dangerous to leave…"

Tara grinned and Willow began blushing, realizing that she was off on one of her trademark babbles.

The doctor pulled the curtain aside and looked down at Willow.

"That is not a happy face," Willow commented. "That is not a face about to deliver good news."

The doctor smiled ruefully. "No, it's not," he agreed. "I don't know how you got through the night with that hand like that. The pain had to be incredible."

"We were too scared to leave the house," Tara explained. "He ripped the phone out and we couldn't call for help or leave until this morning."

Willow was once again impressed with Tara's quick thinking.

"Okay, here it comes," Doctor John O'Connor warned. "Three of your fingers are broken very badly and we're going to have to put pins in them to correct the break. He must have grabbed it at different angels to break the bones like this."

"Pins?" Willow asked softly. "Surgery?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. They'll be coming for you in a few minutes. You'll be out of the hospital tomorrow morning with a cast on your arm for at least three months. Then we'll remove the pins and you'll be in a cast for another month, and then start on the physical therapy."

"Therapy? I'm a…" Willow stammered.

"She's a computer geek," Tara explained.

"Hope you've got the new voice recognition software or things will be a little frustrating for you," Dr. O'Connor attempted to joke and left the two young women.

"Surgery? I can't have surgery," Willow protested. "I've got to get back to Buffy!"

"Don't you dare get off that bed!" Tara warned, her finger in Willow's chest for emphasis. "I'll call Giles and tell him what's happening. He'll watch over Buffy and protect both her and Buffy's mom with his life, you know that."

"I know, I just… it's not fair!" Willow snapped and frowned at a nurse moving the curtain aside. The young college student really glared at the sight of another syringe.

"It usually isn't fair, honey," the older steel gray haired nurse commented. "This will help relax you before surgery."

"I don't want to relax, I want to go home," Willow protested.

"Easy now, I saw those x-rays, you don't want to play with this," the nurse responded. "They've called in a bone specialist. Your boyfriend must have a grip of iron."

"Oh goddess," Tara muttered and Willow managed to turn even more pale and sank back onto the bed as the shot began to take hold. "Do you want me to call your folks?"

"No, they won't notice anything anyway," Willow muttered, her eyes finally closing after more than 24 hours of being awake and stressed.

Giles hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. He heard Joyce talking softly to Buffy in the next room. They had moved Buffy into his room and on his bed, hoping to make the Slayer more comfortable in her struggles against the infection.

Joyce, of course, had rushed right over to Xander's place within minutes of receiving Giles' phone call and then to the Watcher's condo. Giles knew that Joyce was having a hard time seeing Buffy hurt as any mother would, but having the knowledge that it was very likely that Buffy would die at a very young age in what would most likely be a violent and painful death made it worse.

Buffy was still thrashing and mumbling, sweat had plastered her blonde hair to her forehead and the red streaks had reached from her finger tips and to above her bicep. The young Slayer didn't seem to hear her Mom talking to her or feel her gently wiping her forehead with a cool cloth.

"Willow," Buffy muttered. "Wills, help me."

Giles entered his bedroom and found Joyce wiping tears away as she looked up at the former Watcher and occasional boyfriend.

"Where's Willow, she keeps calling for her," Joyce asked.

"I just talked with Tara," Giles felt like crying himself, it just seemed that the situation was getting worse and worse. "They're taking Willow into surgery in a few minutes to try and repair her hand. The doctor told Tara that Willow will be lucky to regain full strength of her hand in a year's time."

"Oh my God," Joyce whispered.

"Wills!" Buffy muttered.

"She'll be in the hospital overnight at the least, I should think. Tara is going to stay with her," Giles informed Joyce. "The police have a report on Oz but I don't think they'll find him. Sunnydale seems to protect the darker individuals around here. I'm going to go to the hospital in a bit and make Tara eat something. I doubt she has money for the cafeteria," he muttered.

"What about the others, Xander and Anya?" Joyce asked.

"I don't know. They haven't seen Xander at work and his parents think they went out of town or something," Giles responded.

"What happens if she can't fight off the infection?" Joyce asked softly as Buffy writhed in pain.

"I don't know, really," Giles answered. "There's never been a Slayer who was bitten by a werewolf and lived. Since we left the Council, I can't ask them for advice, help, or even let them know we could be in trouble."

"You told me about Buffy being a Slayer means she's stronger than full grown men, faster, and a natural fighter. You also mentioned her unusual healing ability, won't that help?"

"I think it's the only thing that kept Buffy from becoming a werewolf last night after the bite," Giles said uneasily. "With any other human there wouldn't be a question of her becoming a werewolf, but whether being a Slayer will help, I don't know ."

"Giles, I don't know if I can do this," Joyce said softly.

The former Watcher walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders as she turned to look at Buffy struggling.

"We don't have a choice, Joyce," he responded. "Just like she didn't have a choice in becoming the Slayer."

"Now I know why most of your Slayers didn't have family and friends, it hurts too much, doesn't it?" Joyce demanded.

"When we lose them?" Giles asked and didn't wait for Joyce's response. "Yes, it hurts too much but Buffy and I didn't have choices. Becoming a Watcher was the only choice to save my life and possibly my soul; for Buffy, it was the only choice she had. It may not be fair to take young girls in their teens and train them to kill demons, send them out after vampires until they die and wait for the next Slayer, but we weren't given a choice in the matter."

"I hate this, Rupert!" Joyce said fiercely.

"I know, I do too," he admitted.

"Buffy has told me about her boyfriend, Riley," Joyce said, changing the subject. "Doesn't he work for a government thing that deals with this? Maybe they have more research or equipment that can help Buffy."

"Even though Buffy has gone on patrol with Riley, I don't think she totally trusts the organization he works for," Giles pondered. "After being betrayed by the Council, we're both a little gun-shy of organizations with too many secrets. They might have answers or they might decide that the safest thing to do is neutralize her."

"Neutralize?"

"Imprisonment or execution," Giles said bluntly. "We've heard rumors that they take and do experiments on captured demons, vampires and other creatures. We know of one vampire who they managed to neutralize his ability to drink from humans. He's one of their success stories; imagine how many experiments it took to reach that level."

"You talk like you feel sorry for whatever they're experimenting on," Joyce frowned and turned to look at her sometime lover. "Don't you train Buffy and help her kill these things?"

"Sometimes, not all demons are evil and werewolves are cursed people," Giles tried to explain. "Like Oz, we didn't blame him or hunt him down, we did our best to protect him and keep others safe from him. I'm not sure the Initiative would be so considerate, even if it is Buffy."

"Why isn't Buffy calling for Riley?" Joyce said thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure," Giles tried evasion.

"You look like you're avoiding something, Rupert," Joyce almost growled. "I know that look, it's a look of when you don't want to tell me something, usually concerning Buffy."

"I have no idea what is going on with Buffy and her dating life," Giles said truthfully. "I do know that Willow was one of her first friends and they've been close ever since."

"But Buffy isn't...," Joyce hesitated, her own face puzzled. "Is she? I've only known about boys."

"I don't know, truthfully," Giles admitted. "I don't know what to think anymore with anyone's dating. You and me are off and on again, Willow is awfully close to Tara and Buffy, Xander is dating an ex-vengeance demon, Buffy has been dating Riley but her track record with males is horrible and I've gotten the sense that she's not happy with Riley. I don't know, none of it adds up."

"Wills," Buffy muttered, tossing in her sleep.

"How long before we know?" Joyce demanded. It was only 9am in the morning.

"I don't know," Giles mumbled.

"Either she dies, wakes up or turns into a werewolf?" Joyce snapped.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the Watcher mumbled and hugged Buffy's mom tightly.

Both of them jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. Giles moved out of the room to answer it.

"Yes?" he answered.

"It's Oz," a voice growled on the other end and Giles' hand tightened on the receiver and he turned his back to the hallway, hoping to cut down the sound traveling to his room.

"What do you want?" Giles' demanded. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Shut up," Oz snapped back. "I have Xander and his girlfriend. Simple exchange, Willow comes with me and you get loser boy and his ditsy sidekick back."

"Willow isn't here, I sent her out of town to get away from you," Giles hissed.

"I don't believe you! She wouldn't leave Buffy injured," Oz protested.

"Believe what you want, she's not here," Giles insisted. "What the hell happened to you, Oz? The boy Willow loved never would have done this. You destroyed your relationship with Willow just to keep Veruca from hurting anyone in wolf form that night, now you've bitten Buffy!"

"I grew up, Giles," Oz's voice sounded so calm that it infuriated the older man. "I found a pack and learned how to live with the wolf instead of fighting it."

"You can't consider dragging Willow into that with you," Giles protested. "Please, Oz, just leave town or you'll force us to kill you."

Oz laughed and Giles felt like he had been hit in the chest.

"Buffy won't be hunting me, old man," Oz laughed again. "She'll be hunting WITH me soon."

Giles stared at the phone after Oz hung up and resisted throwing it against the wall. He turned and saw Joyce standing in the hallway and knew she had heard his end of the conversation, despite his low voice.

"He's totally insane," Giles tried to explain. "He says he has Xander and Anya and wants Willow and Buffy."

"How can he have Xander and Anya?"

"He mentioned a pack, he obviously has help," Giles considered.

"Well, we can't give him any of the kids," Joyce said firmly.

"That means finding him and rescuing Xander and Anya, keeping Oz from finding out Willow is in the hospital and praying Buffy doesn't..." Giles hesitated.

"Turn into a werewolf like Oz?" Joyce finished, choking on the words.

"No, worse than Oz," Giles said truthfully. "Oz has human control over his werewolf side now. Buffy wouldn't."

"Like the movies? Just out for blood?" Joyce whispered, a tear escaping down her face and Giles drew her into his arms, fighting back his own tears.

"Yes, a werewolf with the strength of a slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Moon Rising**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate. Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas.

**Part 2**

Willow was more than a little grumpy when they finally wheeled her into her room for the afternoon. It felt like someone had scrambled her brains and added a major dose of pain to the confusion.

Seeing Tara waiting impatiently helped put a smile on the red haired witch's face. The blonde whimpered slightly at the look of pain on Willow's face when they transferred from the gurney onto the hospital bed and helped her settle in. Finally they were alone and Willow noticed Tara standing off near the wall, hesitating.

Willow managed to smile and held out her hand in invitation and need. Tara smiled and moved quickly to Willow's side and was very surprised when the other witch pulled the blonde into her arms.

"Goddess, I don't want to go through that again!" Willow muttered. "I feel like I was split apart and tossed into a blender and thrown into a new mold."

Tara couldn't help but grin at the weird description as she pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed, Willow keeping her hand firmly gripped on Tara's.

"I asked Giles if there was anything I should watch out for while you were in surgery," Tara said softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"If witches react differently to surgery and if I should be aware of anything," Tara answered.

"Very smart," Willow commented and smiled when Tara blushed under the compliment. "Did he tell you anything? Like why I feel so weird and out of synch and any word about Buffy?"

"Yes," Tara tried to keep smiling but Willow could sense the blonde's mood. "There's not much change in Buffy, she's still sick and fighting the poison."

"What time is it?" Willow also lost her smile.

"Three in the afternoon," Tara nodded at Willow's puzzled expression. "They said you had trouble coming out of the anesthesia and they kept you in Recovery longer than usual. Giles insisted I call your parents but they're out of town according to their answering machine."

"I've got to get to Buffy," Willow said firmly.

"They are not going to let you out of here until tomorrow morning at the earliest. They're concerned about the recovery thing," Tara informed her fellow Wiccan.

"What is up with that anyway?" Willow frowned.

"Giles did some research while Mrs. Summers is watching Buffy," Tara began explaining. "Seems that there are some things about witches and sensitive people, those close to the earth and the psychic energies have problems going through surgery. The anesthesia works on the body and the mind in strange ways. You know how the spirit can separate from the body during sleep and astral projection, right?"

"Of course, we do it frequently during meditation and lucid dreaming," Willow nodded, trying to focus through the throbbing pain of her hand.

"Well, somehow some anesthesia can do that as well. The spirit separates from the body and goes traveling, just like dreaming or astral traveling," Tara continued.

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"Unfortunately, when the spirit is under anesthesia we don't remember the travel, we don't dream and the mind doesn't absorb the passage of time," Tara tried explaining, hoping that she was getting what Giles had said right.

"Yes!" Willow's eyes cleared a little. "That's part of the problem, I remember someone saying they were going to give me some meds and then someone was waking me up. No time difference."

"Messes with the mind and the spirit. Unlike dreaming, there's no gentle returning back to the body, under anesthesia the spirit is brought back abruptly, without warning," Tara continued, unconsciously stroking Willow's hand. "Sometimes the spirit doesn't come back."

"People who die under anesthesia," Willow surmised.

"Yes, I was worried," Tara admitted, her eyes dropping to the sheet and blanket covering Willow.

The blonde witch was surprised when Willow pulled Tara's hand, bringing the other witch close to her and wrapped her injured arm around Tara. Both witches moaned when their lips met once more.

The kiss was soft, tender and loving. Tara pulled back reluctantly. Willow looked into Tara's blue eyes and saw hope, sadness, and confusion.

Willow dropped her head and cradled her wounded hand.

She felt tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

"Tara, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Willow, I… I know you're in l-love with Buffy," Tara said softly, fighting back her own tears. "You always have been and I think she loves you. I won't come between that."

The tears finally escaped Willow's eyes and she began to cry as Tara drew the witch into her arms.

"I don't know what I'm feeling," Willow complained. "I know I love Buffy, finally admitting that. It's not fair though, I'm also falling head over heels in love with you. How can that happen? I mean, can I love both of you? I can't hurt either of you; I don't know what to do…"

"Shhhh," Tara whispered, gently rocking Willow as the young woman sobbed.

"Oz tried to hurt me!" Willow continued to cry, the emotional overload as well as the physical pain getting to her. "He didn't only want to bite me, he tried to rape me!"

"I know," Tara cried with her friend and potential lover.

"How could he do that?" Willow sobbed. "Then he hurt Buffy! Bit her, threw you through a window and hurt Giles!"

"It gets worse, Willow," Tara said softly and Willow pulled back.

"How? Is Buffy worse?" she demanded.

"A little," Tara admitted and pushed Willow back down onto the bed. "The poison is spreading and she's not coming out of it."

"I've got to get to her," Willow mumbled and fell back onto the bed trying to keep her eyes open. "What's wrong with me?"

"The pain is getting to you and they gave you pain meds when they brought you back in," Tara explained, gently brushing Willow's hair off her forehead. "Oz called Giles, he and his pack have Xander and Anya."

Willow began to cry softly and Tara moved to lay alongside Willow and took the witch into her arms.

"He wants me in exchange for them, doesn't he?" Willow asked softly.

"Yes," Tara admitted.

"What do I do? Everyone I know is getting hurt because of me," Willow mumbled.

"Not because of you!" Tara said forcefully. "Because Oz has turned into a bastard! He's the one hurting everyone, not you!"

"That's my girl," Willow managed to smile, unable to keep her eyes open. "You lose that stutter when you're passionate," she mumbled. "Wonder if you stutter in…."

Tara's eyes opened wide and she felt herself blushing as Willow drifted into a drugged sleep._ What was Willow about to say?_

_What did all this mean for the both of them?_ Tara felt complete whenever Willow was around and didn't want to lose that but she also knew that Willow had been in love with Buffy for years, even if the witch hadn't admitted it to anyone, including herself.

_This was going to get complicated_, she complained while running her fingers lightly through Willow's hair.

Giles removed his glassed and rubbed his hand across his eyes. Joyce refused to move from Buffy's side and the Slayer hadn't gotten any better. She still tossed as if she had a fever and the streaks had grown darker and more pronounced.

Joyce's eyes widened in surprise and confusion when the Watcher entered the bedroom carrying something that clanked. Then her eyes narrowed in anger when she realized what Giles was carrying and why.

Chains and shackles for a suspected werewolf. A suspected werewolf who happened to be her daughter.

Giles looked guilty and began blushing as Joyce stood up, her face as angry as her eyes.

"Rupert!" Joyce snapped.

"Joyce, please!" he begged quietly. "We don't know; she could turn at any moment."

"She's so sick she won't even wake up!" Joyce protested.

"I'm sorry, Joyce," Giles choked on his own words as he watched Buffy thrash weakly. He didn't know how much longer she could go on; she was getting weaker by the hour. "I know she's sick and I'm hoping if she does turn into a werewolf she won't be strong enough to break the chains."

"Giles, do you seriously think that I'm going to let you chain my daughter up?" Joyce demanded.

"I know none of this has been easy," Giles said softly. "You're going to have to trust me in this, Joyce. I know I've failed Buffy in the past but this is what's best. She would never forgive herself if she turned into a werewolf and hurt someone and I would never forgive myself either."

Joyce Summers sat down on the bed beside her daughter and cried softly.

"This isn't fair, Rupert!" she complained. "Your damned Council took my daughter when she was barely fifteen and turned her into a killer. This damned destiny of hers! It robbed her of her teenage years and now possibly her adult life."

Giles couldn't meet her eyes, everything she said was true and he knew it. He was also aware that she knew he didn't have a choice in his role either. The choice to leave the Council of Watchers hadn't been the hardest decision he had ever made, they're betrayal of Buffy had made it easy. Living with the decision had been difficult, the Council had saved him from the darkness he had fallen into and their resources had saved Buffy and the world several times. On the other hand, they merely saw Buffy as a tool and condemned his closeness to the Slayer.

"I'm sorry, Joyce," he muttered and moved to attach one of the leg shackles to Buffy's ankle and the other end to the metal frame of his heavy wrought iron bed. "We only have to get through tonight. There's only one more night of the full moon. Look, I don't know what Oz will do but he might show up looking for Willow. Do you know how to use a gun?"

"No, but I'm about to learn, that little bastard had better not show up in my sights," Joyce Summers growled and Rupert Giles had a flash of where Buffy got her stubborn streak.

Tara looked up when the door to Willow's room opened; she was expecting to see another nurse or doctor and was surprised when a man in a suit stepped into the room. Tara's hand moved under Willow's pillow and she realized the man had noticed the movement. He put up his hands in a peaceful gesture and slowly reached inside his coat.

"Easy, I'm detective Brad Santiago," he introduced himself, pulling out his badge and identification.

Tara relaxed a little and sat up, quickly looking down and sighing with relief when Willow kept on sleeping.

"Is she up to answering some questions?" he asked softly, taking note of how young and frail the red head looked lying in a hospital bed.

"I don't think so," Tara frowned. "They just gave her some more drugs for the pain."

"You were around most of last night, weren't you?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yes," Tara responded, moving carefully off the bed.

"Would you answer some questions?" he asked, motioning to the door.

Tara's frown deepened and she glanced back at Willow.

"I have two police officers right outside the door, she'll be safe," he informed the young witch.

"Okay," Tara finally agreed.

Brad Santiago's sharp eyes noticed the weariness in the young woman as well as the red-rimmed eyes and nodded to himself. He had read the initial report from the police officer about the attack on Willow Rosenburg and knew that this was something more than just a simple domestic fight. The police officer had been very detailed in his description of Ms. Rosenburg's injuries and how serious they were.

When the report came in that two of Ms. Rosenburg's friends were missing and no one had seen them since the night of her attack, Brad Santiago became concerned and involved.

His first planned stop was to the hospital, then he planned on stopping to see Ms. Rosenburg's friend who had reported the young couple missing, Mr. Rupert Giles.

He led the young woman to the cafeteria and forced her to pick something more solid than just the coke she first reached for. She finally settled on a large salad, and baked potato to go along with the coke. Brad chose a cheeseburger, fries and a coke. 

The detective encouraged the young college student to eat before asking her any questions. He wolfed down his food, mostly from the long habit of having to eat on the run but also from wanting to observe the student before asking her any questions.

"I take it that you're Tara, Ms. Rosenburg's friend," he began gently.

"Yes," Tara answered, her hair almost concealing her face.

Brad smiled slightly. "You remind me of my daughter," he mused. "She's a lot younger, though. She's only fourteen going on thirty."

Tara glanced up at the detective, trying to relax.

"She's awfully shy around strangers," he continued, focusing on his fries. "I'm sort of glad; better than a rebellious teenager staying out all night and worrying me to death."

Tara smiled slightly and sat back in her seat and rubbed her eyes.

"When was the last time you slept?" Brad asked.

"I got a couple of hours last night," Tara pondered for a moment.

"Can you tell me about Ms. Rosenburg and her relationship with her ex-boyfriend?"

"Oz," Tara responded. "They had broken up before I met her this semester. She was still hurting a lot over it."

"He broke up with her?" Brad questioned with a frown.

"Yeah, she caught him with someone else and he left town, he barely said goodbye," Tara looked puzzled.

"That's unusual for a stalker relationship," Brad commented. "The stalker usually doesn't break up with the victim."

Tara shrugged. "He told her he needed to get his act together and left. She was getting over him," Tara continued. "Willow began to focus on class and… other things, her friends, research, me. Then Oz showed up yesterday looking for her."

"When was this?" Brad asked, pulling out a notebook.

"I don't know," Tara answered. "Buffy, her roommate, showed up at my room looking for Willow and they talked. It was about an hour before sundown when Willow was pounding on my door, screaming for help."

Brad noted Tara's voice catching and her shaking hands.

"I got her inside my room and locked the door," Tara continued, her voice dropping even lower. "We barricaded the door. He…he was pounding and screaming for Willow to open the door. I called Campus Security and heard him running down the hall. Then I saw she was hurt."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital right then, or the police?" he questioned.

"I guess we weren't thinking," Tara responded, sticking to the original story of an abusive boyfriend while leaving out the part of him changing into a werewolf and wanting to change his ex-girlfriend into a werewolf too. "Willow wanted to get to Giles place, she was worried about everyone and we all planned to meet there."

"Giles is?"

"He used to be the librarian at the high school and they are close friends," Tara tried explaining._ How could you explain the relationship that Giles had with the kids without it sounding weird_, a voice inside Tara demanded. "He's like a father to Willow and Buffy."

"How did you get there?"

"I called Buffy, Willow's best friend and roommate, and then we caught a cab," Tara answered.

"Did you get there first or did Buffy? What's Buffy's last name?"

"Buffy Summers," Tara answered. "We got there before Buffy did. She didn't think Oz would be looking for her so she ran over."

"What happened next?"

"We told Giles what was happening and he wrapped Willow's hand," Tara felt tears falling down her cheeks as she remembered the redhead's pain. "He was about to call the police when Oz broke into the condo and attacked everyone."

Brad Santiago's eyebrows raised in surprise. That wasn't in the police report but Brad knew he was hearing the truth; the girl in front of him was too tired to be too evasive.

"You didn't report this?"

"He cut the phone lines before breaking in, we couldn't call out. He slammed Giles into the wall, threw me out the window," Tara continued and lifted her arms to show him the numerous scratches and cuts along her arms. "He then tried to… he wanted…"

Brad pulled out a handkerchief as Tara began to cry a little harder.

"Willow said he tried to attack her, he tried to…" Tara stuttered. "He grabbed her hand and hurt her again. He ripped her shirt off and… he tried…"

Brad leaned forward and placed a hand on top of Tara's.

"I understand," he said gently. Outwardly, the detective was calm and gentle; inside he was enraged. He knew what Oz had tried on the young woman and he felt a familiar anger hitting him. The detective despised anyone who could hurt another person and he especially hated anyone who would use sex to hurt someone else.

"Buffy showed up and they fought, she was hurt but he ran off," Tara continued. "Oz said he wasn't alone and we were afraid to leave the condo until morning. The rest I told the police officer."

"I read the report," Brad confirmed. "The doctor says that Ms. Rosenburg's hand was brutally broken in many places and that it'll be a long time before she has full use of it again."

"That's what they told us," Tara agreed, nodding slightly.

"There wasn't anything in the report about Buffy's injuries or Mr. Giles," he commented.

"Giles and Buffy's Mom are watching her, she got really sick and Giles was a little shook up but okay," Tara explained.

"Do you know that your friends Xander Harris and Anya Smith are missing?" he questioned, watching her reactions carefully.

"Giles told me last time I called him," Tara nodded, "he said Oz has them."

"Yes, that's what he reported to us, that's why I'm here," Brad Santiago responded.

"Of course, it wouldn't be just because Willow was attacked by her ex-boyfriend, had to be something more serious," Tara's voice held more than just a touch of bitterness.

"I'm sorry, we do our best but Sunnydale can be a busy place for the police," Brad tried to explain.

"I know, it's just that he… he hurt her so badly," Tara felt fresh tears beginning to flow down her face.

"Do you have any idea where he might have them?"

"No, none," Tara shook her head. "I only met Oz last night when he threw me through a window."

"We have officers looking for both Oz and your friends, why don't you go back to your friend," Brad suggested. "The police officers outside her door have orders not to let anyone in not on the list Mr. Giles gave us."

"Who did he say?"

The detective flipped a page back in his notebook and consulted it. "You, Joyce Summers, and Rupert Giles. Buffy Summers, Xander Harris and Anya Smith if they are accompanied by either you or Mr. Giles."

"Why the stipulation?" Tara wondered aloud.

"He said that they might upset Ms. Rosenburg without someone with them," Brad Santiago answered.

"Okay," Tara nodded. She suddenly realized that Giles wanted someone known to be safe with any of the three in case they had been turned into a member of Oz's pack.

"Why don't you go back to your friend," Brad suggested. "Try and get some sleep. I know that hospital chairs aren't comfortable but I have the feeling you won't leave her side, will you?"

Tara knew she was blushing a bright red. "No, I won't leave her alone."

"We'll do our best to find your friends," he promised.

"I know," Tara mumbled and began to work her way back to Willow's room. The police officers nodded as she opened the door.

The young witch pulled the chair next to Willow's bed and gently took the redhead's healthy hand in hers and leaned her head on the bed, closing her eyes.

It was the longest night of everyone's life up to that point.

Giles blinked and ran a hand through his hair as he sat up. He tried to think, his face reflecting his confusion.

The former Watcher grabbed the pistol off the coffee table and stumbled to his feet and padded down the hallway to his bedroom. It had been a rough night for both Giles and Joyce; they had taken turns watching over the Slayer while Buffy grew weaker and weaker until she was no longer thrashing just before dawn.

He stopped in the doorway in surprise as he looked at Joyce's smiling face and Buffy's blue eyes looking at him. Giles groaned faintly and quickly moved to the side of his Slayer, his friend, and the girl he thought of as a daughter. She smiled slightly as he knelt beside the bed and examined her arm, eyes and forehead.

The streaks were gone and her arm was showing the typical signs of a Slayer's advanced healing abilities.

"Oh thank God," he muttered, leaning his head on the bed next to her arm.

"Hey, I take it I scared you," Buffy whispered.

"She just woke up," Joyce explained.

Giles smiled as he raised his head. "Yes, quite a scare, young lady," he agreed softly. "You've been awfully sick fighting off that werewolf bite and, quite frankly, we didn't know if you'd make it."

"Where's Willow and Tara?" Buffy asked, accepting Giles' help in sitting up while her mother held a glass of water to her lips.

"Now don't panic," Giles began, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. "Willow is in hospital," he tightened his grip as Buffy quickly attempted to sit up. "Oz broke her hand in several places and they had to operate yesterday. They're going to release her this morning."

"She's okay though?" Buffy demanded. "And Tara, she was pretty shaken up?"

"Tara is doing alright, she hasn't left Willow's side at hospital," Giles continued. "Willow's hand will need a lot of therapy and she's going to be in a great deal of pain. The injury was quite severe."

"And she doesn't have my healing abilities," Buffy said ruefully.

"Exactly," Giles agreed.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Buffy said, reaching out to hug her mom tightly as Giles sat behind her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you okay? It's not everyday my daughter gets bit by a werewolf," Joyce asked.

"I don't know, I feel okay," Buffy frowned. "My arm hurts but I don't feel fuzzy or furry," she tried to smile. "Maybe in desperate need of a shower but not a collar."

Joyce and Giles both shook their heads at her attempt at humor.

"When's Willow getting out and where's Xan and Anya?"

"Willow will be released this morning, probably late," Giles answered and then hesitated. Buffy caught the hesitation and turned to stare him in the eyes, her probing eyes making him uncomfortable. "Oz has Xander and Anya and wants to trade Willow for them. He also thinks you'll now turn into a werewolf and be on his side."

"What does that mean? Do werewolves work together? I thought they were just pretty much mindless, like," Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Giles admitted. "I need to do some research and make some calls. Oz wasn't acting like a normal werewolf and he mentioned a pack helping him."

"Well, he had a pack of vampires who tried to ambush me on the way over here," Buffy mentioned. They hadn't had a chance to talk about the fight or anything before Buffy had fallen sick to the werewolf bite.

"Vampires and werewolves normally don't work together," Giles muttered and then his eyes filled with tears and brightened with emotion. "And you, young lady! Intentionally taking a werewolf bite! What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't let him bite Wills," Buffy's eyes also began shining with intensity. "I grabbed him from behind but he had a firm hold on her. I had to stop his bite."

"With your arm?" Giles snapped, getting up from the bed and beginning to pace. "Why couldn't you shove a stake down his throat?"

"I would have if I could!" Buffy growled back. "Giles, I would have done it differently if I had time and if I could have. I couldn't let him bite Willow."

"Buffy, he didn't intend to kill her, only bite her," Giles argued, hating himself for his line of thought but unable to stop his own argument. "Willow, we could probably control as a werewolf, I don't know what we'd do with a Slayer werewolf."

Joyce recognized the anger and stubbornness coming over her daughter's face and moved back to the foot of the bed. The emotions were almost radiating off the young Slayer as she glared at her former teacher, mentor, friend and father figure.

"Nothing can hurt Willow! If it's a choice between Willow's life and mine, then there's no contest!" Buffy said quietly but firmly. "I'd rather you keep this goddamn chain on my ankle for the rest of my life than see her go through one night of hell as a werewolf if I can help it!"

Giles began blushing, remembering the chain and shackle still on the young woman's ankle and moved to unlock it, refusing to meet her eyes for the moment.

"Buffy," he began quietly. "How long have you been in love with Willow?"

"Oh God," she whispered, her anger dissipating in the face of the question. Her blue eyes quickly sought out her mother's face, fear and hope both flashing across the Slayer's face.

"It's okay Buffy," Joyce said softly. "I realized it when you kept calling for Willow and no one else and you took the bite to keep her safe."

"I called for her?" Buffy whispered.

"Over and over again," Giles confirmed.

Buffy's head dropped and Joyce moved up to the head of the bed once more to hold her daughter close.

"I love her, Mom," Buffy felt herself begin to cry. "I think she's in love with Tara but I realized I'm like in love with her."

"How does Willow feel about you?" Joyce asked.

"I haven't told her," Buffy said softly.

"Gods, this is going to be complicated," Giles complained. "I know Willow loves you and has been IN love with you for years. She's also very attracted to Tara and Tara is very much in love with her. We don't need a love triangle interfering with things right now."

"I know that, Giles!" Buffy snapped. "That's why I haven't said anything to her."

"I don't think you'll have to," Giles mumbled. "I've seen the way she looks at you as well."

"Can we sort this out later?" Buffy argued. "Don't you think I should have food, regain energy, find Xander and Anya and kill Oz today?"

Joyce shook her head with a small smile at her daughter's resilience.

"And we have a month to find out if that werewolf bite infected you or not," Giles mumbled.

Everyone jumped when the phone on the nightstand rang. Giles reached down and picked up the receiver, expecting the police or Tara from the hospital.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, old man," Oz's voice cut through any confusion. "I know that Willow isn't at your place but I'm betting that you know where she is. Deal is still good until tonight, she trades herself or Xander and his girlfriend won't see daylight. They're already a little worse for wear."

"Don't you dare harm them!" Giles shouted as Buffy swung her legs off the bed and her feet hit the floor.

"Or what?" Oz laughed. "Just tell her to come alone."

"She doesn't know where you are," Giles protested, hoping to get some kind of clue out of the insane young werewolf.

"Willow can figure it out," Oz said confidently and hung up.

"What'd he say?" Buffy demanded.

"He's hurt Xander and Anya," Giles said softly. "Says he still will trade them for Willow and she'll know where he is."

"That doesn't make sense," Joyce complained.

"Nothing makes sense any more," Giles agreed.

Willow moaned, her hand hurt and she was uncomfortable. Instantly, Tara was awake and was still holding Willow's uninjured hand. She tried to smile as Willow opened her green eyes and smiled at the other witch.

"Hey, have you been there all night?" she asked softly and knew the answer when Tara began blushing and Willow noticed Tara was in the same clothes as the day before. "Did you eat at all?"

"Yeah, Giles came down yesterday and gave me money for food, he figured we hadn't thought to grab money when we left the dorm," Tara explained. "I had dinner while talking with a detective."

"Detective?" Willow questioned.

"Yeah, a Brad Santiago," Tara continued. "He'll want to talk to you. Xander and Anya are still missing and Giles told the police Oz has them."

"What did you tell him?" Willow asked anxiously, "And what about Buffy?"

"I told him that Oz was your boyfriend and you caught him with someone else and broke up. He came back and hurt you when you went to talk with him. He asked why we didn't call the police from the dorm and I admitted that we weren't thinking and only thought about getting to Giles' place. Then I told him that Oz ripped out the phone and we couldn't call and Oz attacked us, hurting you again, throwing the rest of us around."

Willow nodded. "Nothing about him getting furry and… what he tried… with me?"

Tara blushed a brighter red. "I told him that Oz tried to h-hurt you like that."

"Oh," Willow's eyes dropped to the blanket and the cast on her forearm and hand. She understood that it was probably best to tell the police about that part of the attack but it was still an icky feeling. The young college student tried to mentally shake herself,_ she was acting like a typical victim_, she knew. She snapped at herself_ that she had nothing to be ashamed of; he was the one trying to hurt her, damnit._

Willow looked up after a moment and moved her hand to gently touch Tara's cheek.

"I dreamed of you and Buffy," the redhaired witch said softly.

"I dreamed of both of you," Tara said, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Wow," Willow whispered. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know," Tara admitted. "I spent a lot of time thinking last night, watching you sleep. I know what you and B-Buffy do is dangerous and living in Sunnydale is risky every day. I don't want to lose either of you."

Willow pulled Tara into a one-armed embrace and held the blonde witch close. "I don't want to lose you or Buffy either."

"So what does that mean for us?" Tara asked.

Willow felt tears filling her eyes again. "I don't know," she admitted.

Tara sat up rapidly when the door opened, her hand reaching under Willow's pillow again until they realized it was the doctor from the day before and so relaxed.

"Well, how are you feeling, Ms. Rosenburg?"

"Call me Willow, please," the green-eyed young woman smiled. "I'm okay."

"Willow, you should be getting breakfast in a few minutes. I wanted to say that the operation went well," he said, pulling up Tara's chair and looking closely at Willow's fingers sticking out of the cast. "I'm not saying things are going to be easy, the bone specialist would like to get his hands on your boyfriend."

"What is the prognosis?" Willow asked frankly.

"A long and painful road to recovery," Doctor O'Connor admitted with a kind look. "Your fingers were broken in several places and at several different angles. Like I explained yesterday, a couple of months in that cast, another operation to remove the pins, time in another cast and then therapy."

"What can go wrong?" Willow asked.

"You push too hard and too soon and undo the work the pins will provide under that cast. There might be some nerve damage, some of the fingers might feel a little numb," Dr. O'Connor explained. "You might have some muscle spasms occasionally and definitely arthritis when you're older."

"I thought I might when I got older because of the computer work," Willow said thoughtfully.

"Count on it now," Dr. O'Connor nodded.

"The numb thing," Willow hesitated. "how bad could it get? I'm a computer type person."

"It could be a problem typing," the doctor admitted. "Good thing you're right handed, though."

"That bad?" Tara asked.

"Ever try to zip up a pair of jeans with one hand?" Dr. O'Connor smiled slightly. "Or tie your shoes? Cut up a steak?"

Willow's face went a little pale, realizing what she was facing just being in the cast and Dr. O'Connor nodded.

"You'll need a lot of help just with everyday stuff until you adapt," he continued. "There's going to be pain, almost constantly and it'll be worse when you start therapy."

"Terrific!" Willow muttered.

"I know, I'm going to write your follow up and prescriptions while they feed you and you'll probably be out of here in an hour," Dr. O'Connor smiled and stood up. "We'll set you up for a follow-up appointment."

"Thanks, Dr. O'Connor," Willow said softly.

"Terrific, we'll get you out of here, we see Giles who has answers and Buffy," Tara smiled.

Willow waited until the door was totally shut and reached under her pillow. Tara began blushing when the student pulled out a silver dagger. Willow raised her eyebrows and Tara shrugged.

"Giles brought it for me," Tara explained.

"Good idea," Willow said softly and reached behind Tara's neck and pulled the witch's lips to hers.

Tara wanted to pull back, she didn't want this to get complicated until Willow was sure what and who she wanted but she felt herself melting into Willow and moaned softly. She wasn't sure how long they kissed but it felt as if it was forever though not long enough.

"Willow," Tara tried after they broke apart, resting her head against Willow's. "That was…,"

"Nice?" Willow asked softly, her hand playing through Tara's hair, her breathing faster than normal.

"More than nice," Tara admitted. "Goddess, what are we going to do? I like Buffy and I know that you're in love with her too. I don't want to hurt either of you but I don't want to let this go either."

"I don't know, I really don't know," Willow tried to not break into tears again.

"I'm going to call Giles and find out what's going on while they feed you."

"Okay, then maybe help me get dressed?" Willow said softly and began blushing, hating to ask for help but realizing that she was going to need it to even get her jeans back on.

Tara smiled a shy smile and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Moon Rising**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate. Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas.

**Part 3**

Two hours later, Willow and Tara knocked on Giles' door and were surprised when Spike opened the door. He took one look at Willow's pale and pinched face and yanked both of them into the condo. The platinum blonde vampire frowned as he took in the sight of the cast with the swollen fingers barely sticking out from the cast and sling.

"Spike?" Willow asked softly, her eyes turning immediately to the sofa where she had last seen Buffy.

"Word's out on the demon grapevine that the Slayer is on the ropes and you are to be the next Ms. Werewolf Oz," Spike said grimly. "I bundled up and drove over as soon as all the other little demons bedded down for the day."

"I don't know what to say," Willow said simply. It was very much out of character for Spike to offer help. Normally, whenever he was around he just bitched about not being able to kill all of them and feed on humans like he once did.

"Best not to say anything then," Spike quipped and glanced up at the hallway where Joyce and Giles exited from the Watcher's bedroom.

Both college students and the vampire growled when they saw the gun in Giles' hand and the Watcher began blushing.

"Where's Buffy?" Willow demanded as Joyce moved forward to hug her.

"She ate and went to check out one of Oz' old hiding places," Giles explained.

"You let her?" the red-haired witch snapped. "Last night she was dying and you let her go out looking for Oz today?"

"Willow," Giles snapped back and then took a moment to take a deep breath. "She woke up this morning as if nothing had happened. Her arm is still broken but she was insistent on going looking for him. She promised that if she found him she wouldn't move against him until calling us."

"Goddess," Willow said in a weary voice and sat down heavily on the sofa. Tara ignored Spike and Joyce's raised eyebrows as she sat down next to the witch and wrapped an arm around Willow. The young college student, not noticing the questioning looks, leaned into Tara's comforting warmth. "This is so messed up," Willow complained. "Tara told me that Oz still wants to trade me for Xander and Anya and that I'd know where he was?"

Giles quickly sat down on the coffee table to get a better look into Willow's eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly what he said," Giles answered firmly. "Where would he have them? Any ideas?"

"No, I can't think of any," Willow fought back the urge to break into tears again.

"Come on, Little Tree," Spike encouraged. "He's counting on you knowing where he is."

"Well, the Chem. Lab where he took out Veruca is too crowded and the library cage at the high school is gone with the rest of the school," Willow said thoughtfully.

Giles noticed how she was cradling her arm and could see the pain reflected on the young woman's face, even with the cast and sling protecting the arm.

"When was the last time you took medication for the pain?" he questioned.

"Not now, Giles," Willow growled, her green eyes flashing. "I have to be clear and figure this out so we can save Xander and Anya and keep Buffy safe."

"I know that but the pain can also make you fuzzy and can cause you to lose your concentration," he argued.

"Okay, here's my suggestion, kiddies," Spike announced. "Willow stays here because of her arm but the rest of us start searching the two graveyards."

"Why the graveyards?" Joyce questioned.

"One, I'm betting that's where Buffy is looking and we can keep an eye on her," the vampire grinned. "Two, there are lots of crypts there and I'm betting that's where Oz would be with his vampire and werewolf crew."

"What have you heard about his group?" Giles asked as he went to the closet, pulled out a trunk and opened it. Joyce walked over to see what he was up to and found herself holding a small satchel as Giles rummaged through the trunk.

"He's got himself a pack, sometimes werewolves stick together day and night," Spike explained and easily caught the pistol and ammunition clip Giles tossed at him. The vampire nodded appreciatively when he looked and saw the bullets were silver. "They'd rather live as wolves than humans most of the time and learn to control their wolf side. It becomes easier for them to shift but the downside is that they become more wolf-like than human. Eventually they'll drift to the woods or desert and live constantly in werewolf shape."

"Oz," Willow said softly, tears beginning to flow as she imagined the gentle young musician, she had loved, becoming little more than an animal.

Spike frowned as he watched Willow sink her head onto Tara's shoulder while being comforted by the other witch.

"Oz obviously found a pack and became their Alpha male," Spike continued. "Creepy, actually. Now he's looking for a mate to be his alpha female. He plans on taking and turning Willow; the pack will either settle in Sunnydale or go somewhere else to prey on humans."

Giles looked up from the trunk when Spike hesitated, lost in his thoughts for the moment. "What's wrong, Spike, missing the old days?" he taunted.

"Actually, I was," Spike admitted easily with a shrug. "The vampires are helping him because he promised them a good shot at the Slayer with help from the pack."

"What happens if… if they find out Buffy was bitten?" Tara asked.

"Bitten?" Spike snapped, his face becoming a snarl of anger. "By what?" he demanded

"Oz was about to bite Willow and Buffy took the bite instead," Giles explained, handing a crossbow to Joyce and opened the satchel to show her that there were arrows inside, wooden arrows with silver tips. Buffy's Mom nodded in understanding.

"The Slayer was bitten by a werewolf?" Spike whispered. "Not bloody good, goddamn it!"

"No," Giles agreed. "She became very, very sick and we're hoping that she fought off the infection."

"Not bloody fucking likely!" Spike snapped. "Especially if the wound was deep. How deep was it?"

"He broke both bones in her arm with his teeth," Willow answered bitterly.

"Hellfire!" William the Bloody cursed, tucking the gun into his belt. "And you let her go?" he shouted at Giles.

"The moon isn't full for another month and it's daylight," Giles said somewhat defensively.

"Oh hell," Spike snapped. "And you call yourself a scholar and Watcher. Damnit, you silly bastard! She was bitten by the Alpha male."

"What do you mean, Spike?" Willow demanded, sitting upright. The blonde vampire was surprised and confused but brushed his questions about Willow, Tara and Buffy aside.

"She can't hurt the Alpha male unless she challenges him to his right to lead the pack," Spike tried to explain. "If Buffy runs into him, she'll be subservient to his will. They live like wolves, damnit! She can't challenge him unless she's in wolf form and that's a month away and she doesn't have control over the wolf-side like they do."

Giles sat down heavily in a chair while Joyce stood holding the crossbow, stunned and trying to absorb this new information about her only child.

"Oh my God," Giles muttered. "He could turn her against us?"

"Yes, like Dracula commanded Renfield," Spike nodded. "If he gets his hands on Buffy he could order her to grab Willow and take her to him."

"I've never read anything like this," Giles complained.

"That's because packs don't interact with humans, normally," Spike snapped. "You've read some of the tales about two or three werewolves attacking villages in medieval times, haven't you?"

"Yes, we always thought those were just half starved wolves," Giles responded, still dealing with the possibilities of Buffy being controlled by Oz.

"They were packs and there was an alpha male and female," Spike said wearily, losing his anger. "We've got to find Buffy before she finds Oz."

"And Xander and Anya," Tara added.

"Right, anything you say," Spike agreed reluctantly.

"Spike, there won't be enough cover at the graveyards for you," Giles said firmly, getting to his feet and wrapping an arm around Joyce's shoulder. "You stay here and protect Willow. We'll find Buffy and then see if we can find where Oz is hiding."

"Bloody hell, I want to fight!" Spike complained.

"Spike," Joyce said. "You know how it would hurt Buffy if anything happens to Willow and neither of you can fight today."

"You're right, Mum," Spike nodded but still frowned.

"I can help, a magickal tracking spell or something," Willow protested.

"Not with that hand and the pain you're in," Giles said firmly. "I'm taking my cell phone, as much as I hate the contraption. If you think of anything, call me!"

Willow looked into Tara's eyes and saw the compassion, love and agreement with Giles in them and the witches' body sagged back onto the sofa.

"I'm not going to win this fight, am I?" she muttered.

Tara leaned over and kissed the redhead tenderly and got up, accepting a crossbow from Giles.

"Not this time, Willow," she agreed.

"Would someone like to fill me in?" Spike demanded and everyone turned to him with questioning faces.

"I know that Tree there has the hots for the Slayer, could feel that one a mile away whenever they're together," Spike snapped. "I also know that Willow drives Buffy crazy but now these two are playing House?"

Both college students began blushing bright red and Tara's head dropped into her normally shy body language. Joyce was also alternating her glance from the two young women to the vampire, Spike was asking the questions that she and Giles were too polite to ask but were dying to know the answers to.

"Sod off, Spike," Giles snapped. "Whatever happens between the three of them isn't our concern right now."

"Yes it is, you old gaffer!" Spike shot at them. "Buffy is going to need that love right now, more than ever, and no one needs this goddamn confusion."

"Give it a rest, Spike," Giles growled. "First we find Buffy, get her safely back here and deal with Oz. And don't bother Willow with this while we're gone!"

"All right, all right," Spike muttered.

Giles knelt in front of Willow and gently took her uninjured hand into his. "We'll find Buffy and make sure she's safe," he promised. "I want you to take one of those pain pills and if you think of anything, call me."

"Please, Giles," Willow said softly. "I can't lose her or any of you."

"I know, Willow," he squeezed her hand reassuringly and stood up, his manner becoming firm and one of leadership.

Tara bent down and kissed Willow's cheek quickly. "Get some rest," she ordered.

"Be safe," Willow responded.

_The graveyard looked different than it normally did,_ Giles thought, as they entered the gates. _Then again, he normally saw graveyards in the dark,_ he mused. Seeing the neat rows of tombstones, grave markers and crypts looked almost innocent and peaceful in the daytime.

"We'll skip the newer areas and concentrate on the older crypts," Giles informed his fellow hunters, Joyce and Tara. He hesitated, looking at both of them. "Please don't go into a crypt alone. Vampires can't stand the day but they can move about in the shadows and they love crypts. These werewolves might be able to change into werewolf form during the daytime too."

"We all stick together then," Joyce agreed, her voice firm and determined.

Giles shook his head, mentally beating himself up. He had no business bringing Buffy's mom and an untrained college student out here. They were facing horrible deaths and possibly even worse fates than death. _Then again,_ he thought, _he wouldn't have been able to keep them from coming._ It was Buffy and the kids that were in danger and these two people were the closest thing to family that most of them had.

As they began opening protesting crypt doors and quickly looking inside with flashlights for recent visitors or hidden passages, Giles reflected on how much the small group had in common.

Xander and Willow's parents were almost non-existent in their lives, especially now that they were out of high school. Xander's family could actually be cruel to the young man and Giles knew how Xander hated living at home in the basement apartment. Willow's family was always gone but more attentive to their daughter, their blindside was that they didn't see their daughter as a young woman and also didn't see the adult problems their daughter was facing.

Common to all the parents, except Joyce, and the other citizens of Sunnydale was the fact that they didn't seem to notice the horrors facing their families every night and even sometimes during the day: demons, ghosts, evil sorcerers, and especially vampires.

An hour later, Giles was frustrated. There was no sign of Buffy or Oz and everyone was tired from being tense for so long. Opening a crypt door was nerve wracking, exploring a crypt kept the adrenaline pumping and then the dust made it miserable.

Giles called a momentary halt to the searching and pulled out his despised cell phone to check on Willow and Spike. The Watcher frowned when no one answered his phone at home.

Joyce caught his frown while Tara sat down on a tombstone, brushing crypt dust off her jeans.

"What is it?" Joyce asked softly.

"No answer," he responded slowly. "Willow is probably asleep from the meds, but why isn't Spike answering?"

"Should we go back?" Joyce asked.

"Willow?" Tara suddenly whispered her hand stopping in mid-motion. Both Giles and Joyce spun to watch her closely. Tara's eyes were unfocused and half closed, as if listening to some far off noise inside her head.

"It's Willow, something's wrong!" she declared, jumping to her feet and dashing back towards the car.

Giles and Joyce hesitated only a moment and then trotted after her.

It took a half-hour for Spike to finally stop demanding to know what was up between Willow, Tara and Buffy. He let Willow retreat to the computer that Giles had relented and bought last year, letting Willow set it up for research and archiving.

Spike settled into a chair in front of the television, grumbling that television was a fantastic invention but the people who programmed it and designed the shows were idiots, especially soap operas.

The vampire merely snarled when Willow suggested that he could turn it off and read a book instead of watching the soap operas. The witch shook her head and focused on the computer.

Spike became absorbed in the television and barely noticed Willow getting up and wandering through the condo: into the kitchen, coming back with a soda, into the bathroom, and back to the computer. He didn't even glance up when she headed for the kitchen again.

He continued to be oblivious until stars and blackness filled his vision, unaware that he was crashing out of the chair onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Spike," Willow said softly. "You're not that bad, especially as vampires go, but I can't let you talk me out of this."

The computer hacker tossed the baseball bat beside the unconscious vampire and grabbed up the objects she thought she might need. Willow bent down and groaned in pain as she moved Spike in front of the sofa where the afternoon sun couldn't reach him through any possible opening in the curtains.

Buffy was pissed and getting tired. She had already dusted seven vampires who had taken refuge in some of the crypts but still hadn't found Oz and his captives. She knew the approximate area where Oz had built a secure cell for himself for those nights of the full moon when he turned into a werewolf but not the exact location. The Slayer figured that was where he'd be most likely holding Xander and Anya and waiting for Willow.

Buffy felt her heart skip a beat when she thought about the redhead. Not only was she worried about all of them but she was also feeling guilty and mentally beating herself up about it. She had no right to even hint to Willow how she felt, not if Willow was drawn to Tara. _The other witch had been good for the computer hacker,_ Buffy reflected. _Better than she had been,_ she thought bitterly. She had been too hung up on Riley and the Initiative to be around when Willow really needed her after the breakup with Oz.

Buffy hadn't been there and Willow had found someone who was. _The Slayer couldn't even really be jealous,_ she mentally kicked herself. Tara had drawn Willow back into the world and had brought back the spark in the hacker that Buffy always found adorable. Once you got past the shy exterior, Tara was cute, intelligent, and a stabilizing influence on Willow.

"Oh God, Wills," Buffy whispered as she leaned against a crypt. "I am so in love with you. I can't come between you and Tara though."

The Slayer put on her 'resolve' face and took a deep breath. _She'd worry about her love life later,_ she scolded herself. _It was time to find Oz, kill the little bastard and save Xander and Anya before the insane werewolf could get his claws on her Willow._

Willow almost squeaked aloud and stumbled back behind a large tombstone. The young witch cautiously looked around the stone and sighed with relief, as Buffy stood up straight and continued deeper into the graveyard. Willow was relieved that the Slayer looked determined and in fairly good health, the computer hacker just didn't want Buffy seeing her. One thing Willow was certain of; Buffy would stop her from what she had planned.

The college student worked her way through the graveyard, surprised at how easy it was. She hadn't been to this crypt in quite awhile, ever since that morning she found Oz naked with Veruca in his cell.

Willow hesitated outside the entrance to the crypt and glanced around, on alert for both Buffy and members of Oz' pack. She angrily wiped a tear away from her eye and opened the door.

The place was as dismal as she remembered it; Willow hated crypts. Like most of the Scooby gang, crypts meant bad guys, entrances to Hell, and usually very bad stuff in general. This crypt was living up to that reputation when Willow walked down the steps and into the den of werewolves.

Tara skidded to a stop next to the car just as Giles' cell phone began beeping at him. The Watcher and Joyce caught up with Tara and Giles pulled out the phone.

"What?" he snapped.

"Well, bloody 'hello' to you too!" Spike growled. "Red brained me with a fucking baseball bat and split."

"You were supposed to watch her!" Giles shouted into the phone while Joyce and Tara watched him closely, trying to decipher the conversation just from his end alone.

"Sod off, Ripper!" Spike snapped back. "I didn't expect her to whack me with a chunk of wood!"

Giles clicked off the connection with a muttered curse. He was about to start shouting when he noticed Tara's unfocused gaze.

"Tara?" he said softly. "Where is she? Where's Willow?"

Joyce gasped in surprise and held her breath as Giles held up his hand, cutting off any questions.

"Graveyard, in a crypt," Tara muttered. "I can see the blue."

"Blue?"

Tara shook her head and began blushing at the intense stares from Joyce and Giles. "Willow did a tracing spell, I can find her."

"Let's go!" Giles urged.

"It's the graveyard a few blocks away from here," Tara responding, jumping in the back seat of Joyce's car while Giles dashed around to the passenger side.

"Willow," Oz said simply, jumping down from a sarcophagus as the rest of the pack got to their feet and began moving slowly out of the center of the room, almost forming a circle.

"Oz," Willow responded, her voice sounding more calm and confident than what she was really feeling inside. Her eyes glanced over to the cell area of the crypt and she wasn't surprised to see Xander and Anya inside.

Xander was on the stone floor and leaning back against the wall with Anya in his arms. At the sound of Willow's name and voice, both of them opened their eyes slowly. Xander's eyes widened when he saw his best friend walking slowly down the stairs.

He got to his feet and rushed to the bars. "Willow, no!" he screamed as Anya joined him, trying to rattle the door open. "Run, get out of here! Don't do this!"

"Willow! Get out!" Anya screamed with her lover.

Willow gritted her teeth as Oz merely grinned at their shouting and struggles with the bars. She risked another glance in their direction and tried not to gasp aloud.

Both of Xander's eyes were black and his nose swollen and Anya had a bad cut on her forehead, above her left eye. Their wrists were raw from being chained or tied up and bruises and scratches showed faintly through the ripped cloth of Xander's shirt. Willow didn't like the way Anya was holding her right arm either.

"Make you feel better by beating them up?" Willow snapped.

"Actually it wasn't me or my pack," Oz shrugged, keeping his eyes on his ex girlfriend. "I had to pay the surviving vampires who helped us."

"No," Willow whispered and she almost dropped the pistol she was carrying when her eyes spotted the fang marks on both Anya and Xander.

"Its okay, Willow!" Xander shouted. "They didn't take enough to turn us."

"They will tonight if Willow doesn't drop that gun," Oz countered.

"You know I've got silver bullets in here, right?" Willow questioned and was pleased when the pack hesitated and didn't get any closer to her. She reached the bottom of the stairs and put the stones to her back, giving her a clear shot at anything or anyone approaching her.

"I figured that much," Oz agreed. "Put the gun down already, it's over."

"Not until they are safely outside and I have your word you won't touch them or any of my other friends if I drop the gun," Willow snapped.

"Just give it up!" Oz growled, his scruffy beard becoming thicker and his voice harsher. "You've lost!"

"Yes, after they're released," Willow said firmly.

The werewolf hesitated, feeling the questioning looks from his pack as they began to shift from human to wolf. Willow tried to ignore the sounds of breaking bones, stretching and ripping muscles and the whimpers of pain. One of the werewolves screamed and doubled over.

Oz finally nodded and one of the werewolves, still in human form, went to the cell door and punched in the code to the button key lock mechanism.

"I'm not leaving you, Willow!" Xander said firmly.

"Get Anya safe, Xander, please!" Willow begged, not daring to look in her friend's eyes. She kept the gun at eye level and moving slightly back and forth, keeping the werewolves where they were. "Please!"

"No!"

"Xander, we must leave! We can't fight all of them!" Anya pleaded. "Buffy will return and kill him and we'll save Willow."

"He's going to bite her!" Xander protested. "You heard what he wants! Fucking bastard!"

The werewolf who had opened the cell grabbed Xander's arms from behind and held the young man back from attacking the smaller werewolf in question. Oz merely grinned as his eyes shifted from green to wolf yellow.

"She's mine in the end, Xan man," he taunted. "Get them out of here!"

Xander was dragged up the stairs, kicking and protesting with Anya stumbling behind him as the two werewolves hauled him out of the crypt.

Willow flinched when the crypt door slammed shut and she could hear Xander screaming and pounding on it.

"Your turn, Willow," Oz growled, his eyes brightening. "Now, we can do it the pleasant way or the hard way, which do you want?"

"I… I'd prefer neither, actually," Willow admitted. "What's the easy way?"

"We go into the cell for a little privacy, have fantastic sex and I bite you," Oz grinned a grin that sent a chill down Willow's spine.

"The hard way?" she whispered.

"We grab you, throw you over that stone coffin and I let the males have a run at you before I claim you for mine. Then I bite you," Oz growled.

Willow fought back the urge to be sick but couldn't help the tears escaping from her eyes as she looked at Oz.

"Oz, what happened?" she asked softly. "The boy I loved could never have thought of that for anyone, especially me. How can you say you still love me if you can do this?"

"Things change and I changed," Oz shrugged. "Hell, you've changed! Figure out yet that you've been in love with Buffy all this time? Or is it that new chick I saw you with?"

"Neither and both?" Willow shrugged. "What happened?" she repeated.

"I discovered a pack up north," he began to explain. "A group of werewolves who have given into the beast and let it rule their lives. We give into the change and learn to control it by living with it most of the time. We typically stay away from humans unless we feel like having some fun."

"Fun? You hunt and kill for sport? I thought only humans did that," Willow said bitterly.

"We're still partly human. I became the Alpha male and I want you as my alpha female. Once you're bitten and have changed a few times, your old life won't matter any more."

"You'll never destroy my love for Buffy and Tara," Willow said firmly.

"No, but you won't be able to get near them again," Oz taunted. "You'll be mine. Drop the gun, Willow, you swore."

"Oz, I loved you once," Willow said softly, her tears flowing heavier. "It killed me when you left but this hurts even worse."

The young witch lowered the gun slightly and Oz moved towards her a couple of feet, motioning the other werewolves to stay back.

Willow's head and gun dropped in defeat. "I can't live with what you want, Oz, and I can't let your obsession with me hurt my friends."

Oz screamed as Willow reached inside her sling and drew something shiny out. In a moment his scream turned to one of rage.

"Willow!" Tara and Buffy screamed at the same time and fell to their knees.

Xander and Anya turned and saw the Slayer a few rows over from them and rushed to Buffy's side as fast as they could.

"Xander? Anya? Where's Willow?" Buffy whispered as they pulled the Slayer to her feet.

"Inside that crypt!" Xander snapped, pointing at the crypt door he had just been pounding on, attracting the notice of Buffy. "She traded herself for us!"

"Buffy!"

The small group turned and saw Giles and Joyce helping a groggy Tara towards them.

"We heard you scream," Giles said. "We've been following a spell Willow cast for Tara."

"She's in there!" Xander again pointed to the crypt.

"Let's go!" Buffy urged and was surprised when Giles slammed his hand down on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Buffy," he stammered. "I can't let you go in."

"What?" she demanded. "That's Willow in there! Willow, best friend, best bud, as in 'I don't want to live without her' Willow."

"I know that but you've been bitten by a werewolf and we don't know if you were infected or not," Giles tried to explain. Joyce hugged her daughter from behind as Buffy struggled with confusion and turmoil. "If you face a pack after being bitten by the Alpha male, you'll be under his control. The only way to break that is to challenge him to alpha status over the pack on a full moon."

"You mean like if I was turned by a vampire I'd be servant to my Sire?" Buffy questioned.

"Yes, I can't let you go down there and be used against the rest of us," Giles said firmly, hating the situation.

"Against you?" Buffy said softly.

"If Oz ordered it, you might have to attack us," Giles choked.

"We're wasting time!" Xander yelled, grabbing the crossbow from Buffy's hands.

"Stay here, we'll get her," Giles instructed his young Slayer. "Joyce, stay with her."

"Anya's hurt, she stays," Xander suggested and the Watcher nodded, reluctantly agreeing to let Joyce accompany them into the dusty crypt.

"Hurry!" Tara and Buffy both urged at the same time.

Giles felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up and out when an enraged howl sounded through the door. The Watcher steeled himself and shot the lock to the crypt door, thanking the fates that he didn't get hit with any flying wood fragments.

Xander and Tara shoved past the Watcher before the smoke had cleared from the pistol and were dashing down the stairs, ignoring the lack of light to guide their hurried progress.

Giles and Joyce followed quickly behind, Joyce carrying a flashlight and trying to shine it in front of the two students ahead of them before they hit the lighted area of the inner crypt below.

The two older adults almost ran into the backs of Tara and Xander as they stood at the top of the stairs leading to the inner crypt looking down.

Giles felt the pistol almost slip from his hand as he looked down and saw Willow.

"No!" Tara screamed and rushed half way down the stairs and then jumped the rest of the way to the stone floor of the crypt, Xander a moment behind her.

Giles closed his eyes, trying to shut out the sight of his kids.

Willow was lying on the stone floor with a pool of blood spreading around her. The computer hacker's skin quickly turning deathly pale. Xander and Tara knelt beside her, trying to decide what to do about the silver knife sticking out of the young woman's chest.

Tara gently raised Willow's head into her lap and wiped at the blood flowing from Willow's mouth as tears began to flow.

"No, please!" she begged quietly as Xander reluctantly felt for a pulse at Willow's wrist and then her neck.

"She doesn't have one at the wrist and the one at her neck is faint," he said softly.

"Giles, what can we do?" Joyce asked, causing the Watcher to open his eyes again.

"She stabbed herself in the heart with a silver dagger so Oz couldn't touch her," he muttered. "If we pull the knife out, she'll die instantly. Another minute or two and she'll bleed to death anyway."

Rupert "Ripper" Giles knew about wounds, it came with the territory of being involved in the Dark Arts and then with being a Watcher. He knew the different colors of blood and what parts of the body they came from. He knew a heart wound when he saw it and knew even a full Operation room staff of surgeons, nurses, and blood couldn't save his young Willow.

"Go get Buffy," he said softly, glancing around and noting for certain that all the werewolves were gone, probably through one of the many underground tunnels under the city.

Joyce sobbed and ran for the stairs leading to the top of the crypt while Giles began walking slowly down the stairs.

"Tara, can't we help her?" Xander asked, tears flowing down his face unashamedly.

"I don't know," Tara whispered. "Willow, please don't leave me!" she begged.

Xander kept his finger on Willow's pulse and whimpered as it got weaker and faster. "Giles, please!" he begged.

The Watcher knelt by the young adults he considered his children and looked at the wound carefully and felt Willow's pulse as well.

"No!" Xander screamed when the Watcher shook his head, his own tears beginning to escape his eyes.

"Willow!" Buffy's voice caused them all to look up in time to see the Slayer launch herself from the top of the stairs, somersault in midair and land next to the small group. Xander moved aside as Buffy knelt beside Willow and assessed the amount of blood on Willow's clothes, her mouth and the floor as well as the look on Giles' face.

"She used a silver knife so Oz couldn't touch her and change her," he said softly.

"Buffy?" Tara questioned and the blonde looked at the mouse-brown blonde witch, both pairs of eyes tormented. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her, she's my best friend," Buffy snapped.

"No, do you love her?" Tara pressed.

"Yes," Buffy whispered. "But, I…"

Tara shook her head and laid Willow back onto the stone floor and reached out her hands to Buffy. The Slayer interlaced her fingers with the witch without a thought or hesitation.

"Willow, think of Willow," Tara muttered, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back.

Buffy shut her eyes and began to think of Willow, not as she was lying in a pool of her own blood on a cold stone floor, but as she always thought of Willow: _the red head glancing up from a computer keyboard, shouting with joy when she discovered something new in an old book, Willow concentrating on a candle flame as she began casting a simple spell to help Buffy with Slayer duties, Willow sleeping peacefully only a few feet away from Buffy._

Somehow Buffy knew that the hand suddenly resting on her left shoulder was Xander and the one on her right was her mom's. She knew intuitively that Giles and Anya had their hands on Tara's shoulders and they were completing a circle of love.

Absolute and unconditional love for the young woman dying in their midst.

Buffy felt tears of sadness and joy flow down her face as the emotion became almost solid, like a cloud flowing from all of them. Each of them would give their lives for Willow and each of them felt that depth of love flowing from each other. Buffy realized that Tara loved Willow as deeply as she did. The Slayer also felt a new emotion enter into the whirlwind they were creating, a new realization that startled her and almost snapped her out of the trance.

Tara loved Buffy as well.

Buffy felt the energy waver and eased her mind back into concentrating on Willow and felt it build again.

"Channel what you're feeling to Buffy and Tara," Giles instructed softly. "At the countdown from three to one, send it all to Buffy and Tara."

Buffy cried out slightly at the intensity of the building energy and felt Tara tighten her hold on Buffy's hands and the Slayer squeezed lightly to reassure the witch.

"Three… two… one!" Giles whispered firmly.

Buffy and Tara dropped their hands at the same time, laying them on Willow's ribs. A moment later, both were shaking their heads, having been tossed back into the legs of the others behind them.

"What?" Buffy whispered and quickly regained her balance, on her knees next to Willow, as Tara quickly began checking the red-haired witch.

"Oh my," Giles whispered and pointed to the silver knife that was no longer buried up to the hilt in Willow's chest, now it was lying on the young woman. He quickly bent down, pulled it away and ripped away Willow's shirt.

Instead of a gaping wound that pierced through the heart, there was only a slight wound that was bleeding lightly.

Xander knelt beside Buffy, one hand on her shoulder and the other checking Willow's pulse.

Giles had a strange urge to hug the frequently annoying young man when he saw the familiar goofy grin on Xander's face.

"It's stronger," Xander said softly and drew Anya into his arms as she began crying with relief.

"Giles, call for an ambulance," Joyce said softly, wrapping her arms around him as she leaned over.

"Yes, of course," he mumbled.

Buffy and Tara both held Willow's good hand and were smiling at each other.

"Thank you, Tara," Buffy said softly, feeling exhausted but calm and hopeful.

"For both of us," Tara responded and began blushing, her normal shy reaction.

"All of us," Buffy corrected with a smile.

Willow opened her eyes slowly and moaned when she tried to move. _It felt like everything hurt!_ She frowned as she tried to remember what had been happening and then her green eyes widened when she did.

The computer geek felt through the hospital gown and wasn't surprised to feel a large bandage on her chest. Her hand still hurt as well.

"Hey," a voice said softly and Willow turned to see Buffy and Tara both standing in the doorway. "Thought we sensed you waking up," Buffy grinned.

"Sensed it?" Willow questioned, her voice sounding very harsh. The two young women entered the room and Tara moved to grab a plastic cup and began filling it with water from a pitcher while Buffy worked the controls on Willow's bed and slowly raised the witch to a sitting position.

Tara held the cup to Willow's lips while she drank slowly.

"What happened? I feel so weak," Willow asked softly. "I remember the knife, it felt so strange. Like a coldness filling me, and the look of rage on Oz's face when he grabbed the knife and it burned him."

"He and the pack were gone when we got to you," Buffy explained, taking up a chair on one side and Tara took one on the other side of Willow's bed. "Wills, you… you were…" Buffy suddenly mentally cursed the tears trying to escape as she felt her head drop, overcome with the emotion and the memory of seeing Willow on the crypt floor.

"I was dying," Willow said gently, wishing she had both hands so she could touch Buffy and Tara's hands at the same time.

"Yes, we couldn't do anything," Tara agreed and moved Willow's hand to her stomach and then reached for Buffy's hand to join her in holding Willow's.

"What happened?" Willow asked again. "Not that I'm complaining that I'm here and you're both here and I don't think I'm dead. No, that would be a bad thing because that would mean you were both dead. No, I wouldn't like that, that would be bad thing…"

Both Buffy and Tara looked at each other and grinned. Willow catching the amused look on both their faces began blushing as she stopped a trademark ramble.

"Tara did something and saved you," Buffy answered.

Tara's blush grew bright red as Willow turned to look at her. "It was all of us, somehow. I didn't know what I was doing."

"What did you do?" Willow asked.

"We joined hands and everyone else formed a circle with us, a hand on each shoulder and we thought about how much we love you," Buffy explained.

"We joined hands after I got Buffy to admit that she is IN love with you," Tara clarified and Buffy suddenly wanted to crawl under Willow's bed.

"I, uh, look," she stammered as both witches looked at her. "I know you two are working on the couple thing and I would never come between that. Forget anything was said, okay?" she pleaded.

"I don't think so," Tara said gently. "It was our love for Willow that was the focus of the energy. Neither of us could have done that alone, I don't think."

"What do you mean, Tara?" Willow asked, keeping a firm grip on Buffy's hand as well as Tara's.

"Somehow it just felt like what was needed. We needed total honesty, no hesitation and Buffy was holding back on admitting her feelings," Tara said softly. "Everyone loves you so much; we poured that love into you."

"Thank you," Willow said softly, her own tears streaking her face. "I don't know what to say. I love you both."

"We've got a lot to figure out when you get out of here," Buffy said softly.

Willow pulled her hand loose and began wiping her face when the door to her room opened again.

Brad Santiago walked into the room slowly with a smile on his handsome and rugged features.

"Evening, Ms. Rosenburg," he said easily.

"Evening?" Willow squeaked. "How long was I out of it?"

"Uh, Wills," Buffy stammered and looked away.

"Buffy? Tara?"

"You were in a coma for four days because of the loss of blood and the injury to your heart," Tara answered. "That's why you feel so weak."

"Four days?"

"Yup, and I've been waiting patiently," Brad grinned.

"And you are?" Willow smiled slightly back at him.

"I'm Brad Santiago, Detective Santiago," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm investigating the kidnapping of your friends Xander Harris and Anya Smyth and the attack on you by Daniel Oswald."

"Xander and Anya!" Willow exclaimed, attempting to sit up and falling back, gasping for air as Buffy and Tara both held her back.

"Both of them are fine!" Buffy said quickly. "Xander has a broken nose and Anya has a broken arm but they're both okay. Nothing permanent, not even the RAT bites were infected, they'll be fine."

Willow caught the emphasis on the word "rat" and realized Buffy meant the vampire bites hadn't hurt them too badly and sighed with relief.

"Now that Ms. Rosenburg is awake, can I get my statements?" Detective Santiago asked, noting the look of pain on Willow's face and the rapid breathing as she attempted to deal with it.

"Easy, Willow," Tara said softly. "You had a knife in your heart. It's going to take a little while to recover."

Buffy turned to the Detective.

"Giles, my Mom, Tara and I received a call from Oz saying he left Xander and Anya tied up in the graveyard. We left Willow behind because of her arm and we didn't want Oz to see her if he was watching."

"Why didn't you call the police," Brad growled.

"We should have but he warned us not to," Buffy agreed.

"Go on," Brad instructed, pulling out a notebook and writing in it.

"Oz called… me, right after they left," Willow said, gasping for breath still. "Said… he lied to them… he was going to kill Xan and Anya if I… if I didn't… come to him."

Tara frowned and held onto Willow's hand as Buffy touched her arm where the cast ended.

"So you didn't call the police either and ran off to meet him?" Brad asked, his voice expressing his disapproval.

"Yeah…" Willow said, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry… I know I should have…"

"Let your friends talk to me for a bit," Brad instructed softly.

"We were in the graveyard," Buffy said, continuing the story. "We heard Xander and Anya yelling. They were pounding on a crypt door."

"They said Willow had gone to Oz and he forced them out of the crypt at gunpoint," Tara continued. "He locked the door. Giles broke in the door and we found Willow hurt on the floor. Oz was hiding and ran out when we went to help Willow."

Willow opened her eyes and smiled at Buffy and Tara.

"Oz and I fought, I wouldn't go back to him and he got angry," Willow continued the tale that was now deviating from the truth a bit. "He put the gun down but he had a… he had this… he stabbed me."

Both Tara and Buffy whimpered slightly.

"Okay, that's all I need for now," Brad smiled as Willow closed her eyes again.

"Doctors said she'd be weak for awhile," Buffy whispered.

"She's going to be okay though?" Detective Santiago frowned. He wanted Daniel Oswald very badly and he especially didn't want young Ms. Rosenburg or any of her friends hurt.

"Eventually," Tara responded.

"If any of you hear from Oz again, I want your word that you'll call me instead of playing heroes!" Brad growled.

"You got it," Buffy said easily. "I don't think he'll be back, he was screaming that Willow was dead. If he goes on thinking she's dead then he won't have to come back, right?"

"I hope so, also the fact that he's wanted for kidnapping, first degree assault, attempted murder, and whatever else I can think of charging him with," Brad tried reassuring the young women and handed them his card. "Call me if you need anything, hear or see him, or remember anything else that might be useful."

"Thank you, Detective Santiago," Tara said softly and Brad nodded with a slight smile as he left the room.

Buffy reached up and brushed a lock of red hair from Willow's forehead as the computer geek dozed. She looked over at Tara and was surprised that she didn't see any hint of jealousy, only warmth.

"We've got a lot to figure out, don't we?" Buffy asked softly and reached across the sleeping Willow to gently stroke Tara's cheek. "I felt something in that connection, something you didn't admit to out loud."

Tara leaned her face into Buffy's hand and nodded.

"This is going to get complicated," Buffy muttered, looking down at Willow, unaware of Giles closing the door to Willow's room.

"Very complicated and we still have three weeks before we know if we have another problem, Buffy," he said softly, to no one in general. "Another three weeks to the Full Moon and a very big problem if you were infected."

He tried to smile at the sight of Joyce, Xander and Anya walking down the hall towards him.

_The thought of a werewolf Slayer wasn't a pleasant thought._


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Moon Rising**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate. Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas.

**Part 4**

October 10

Willow smiled when she opened her eyes again and saw Xander sitting in the chair last occupied by Tara. The young man was reading one of Willow's schoolbooks and had his feet on the bed. She also noticed he had a pistol tucked in his waistband.

Her friends were determined to protect her, Willow realized with a smile. First they saved her life and now they were going to make sure Oz didn't get a

"Hey," she said softly and smiled wider at the extremely pleased look on her best male friend's face as he scampered to his feet and hugged her gently.

"Hey, yourself, beautiful!" he grinned and put the book down. Willow noticed it was her biology book as he reached for her glass of water and handed it to her one good hand.

"Biology? I thought you and Anya were practicing enough already," she said softly, teasing him.

"I thought I might take some junior college classes next semester and maybe try for the University next fall," he responded with a blush.

"How long was I asleep this time," she asked. Willow was becoming used to waking up and finding she had been asleep for hours. The doctors had told her that it was a normal reaction after what her body had been through. Being stabbed through the heart and having her hand mangled had been rough on the young witch. Especially since she had died from the knife in the chest, only Tara leading a magick circle had saved her, pouring the unconditional love of her friends and the two women she was very much in love with: Buffy and Tara.

"About nine hours," Xander smiled.

"Your eyes are better," she mumbled, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah, the nose isn't too bad either," he continued to grin and turned on the light above Willow's bed, looking at his watch.

The young man's nose hardly looked like it had been broken at all and his eyes were finally losing their boxer look. Anya kept insisting that it gave him character and crowed how brave he had been trying to protect her by fighting off vampires and werewolves.

He noticed Willow's head falling forward again and turned out the light as he realized she probably wasn't going to stay awake this time.

Xander's hand went to the gun in his waistband as the door to Willow's hospital room opened; he relaxed with a smile when he saw Detective Santiago. The would-be college student dropped his shirt over the evidence of a gun in his trousers and Detective Santiago ignored the movement.

"Has she woke up at all today?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, just a minute ago but drifted right back off," Xander answered softly and moved to the end of Willow's bed. "Any sign of Oz?"

"No," Brad Santiago noticed Xander's frown and nodded in agreement. "It's been a week and I won't be able to keep up the massive manhunt for him much longer. He's going on America's Most Wanted and they'll want to talk to all of you."

"I don't know if Willow will want to be on camera," Xander's frown deepened.

"The show helps catch some of these bastards and they won't use Willow, they'll use an actress," Brad assured him.

They both looked over as Willow whimpered in her sleep and then was quiet again.

"She has nightmares all the time," Xander growled.

"They'll ease up over time," Detective Santiago said softly, his own face reflecting his concern. The young Ms. Rosenburg looked a lot like his young teenager daughter and the police officer wanted to get his hands on Daniel Oswald very badly whenever he saw Willow's pale and pained face lying on that hospital pillow.

"What about the guys outside the door?" Xander asked the Detective about the police protection outside Willow's door ever since they had found her.

"Only for the weekend and then they'll be reassigned,"Brad answered and tried to ignore the sullen look on Xander's face. "Once Willow is out of the hospital next week we'll increase the patrols past Ms. Summers' house and Mr. Giles' place as well. That's about all I can do."

"I know, it just sucks," Xander complained.

"At least she won't be returning to the dorms this semester," Brad pointed out.

"Yeah, they're putting her on home-study and she's staying at Buffy's home," Xander confirmed. "Mrs. Summers wants to look after Willow with the rest of us since Willow's parents are in Europe."

"I can't believe they went to Europe with Willow in the hospital," Brad growled, looking down at the fragile looking young woman. "Didn't they know how close they came to losing her?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

He was surprised when Xander Harris merely shrugged. "It's Sunnydale," the young man said, as if that explained everything.

"What do you mean?" Brad Santiago, a newcomer to the Sunnydale police department from New York City, demanded.

"You'll figure it out eventually," Xander said sullenly. "Nobody cares here, Detective. They don't notice things like people disappearing for no reason and without a trace, nobody notices their kids."

"Experience that yourself?" Brad asked softly.

"I think the last time my parents noticed me was when my father walked in on me having sex with my girlfriend last week," Xander grinned but it wasn't a happy smile, it had more bitterness than pleasure in it. "Before that I think they went to a fifth grade play I was in."

"Mrs. Summers and Mr. Giles seem to like all of you," Brad commented as Xander walked with him outside of Willow's room into the hallway. Xander's eyes always looking for the guard stationed outside the computer geek's door.

"They're the best!" Detective Santiago's quick eyes noticed how Xander's face lit up at the mention of the two adults. Santiago had interviewed Joyce Summers and Rupert Giles over the last couple of weeks in dealing with Oz. At first he had been suspicious of what the older Giles could have in common with kids barely out of high school. He became even more suspicious when he discovered the Englishman had been the librarian for the burned out high school and had been very close to Xander, Willow, Buffy and Oz when they were in school.

Some of his skepticism were eased once he met Mr. Rupert Giles and Mrs. Summers and realized that they either were or had been dating and still cared for each other. Detective Santiago assumed that Giles had gotten to know Buffy and her friends through his interest in Buffy's Mom.

Brad Santiago still held some reserve judgment about the Englishman though. A background check had revealed nothing out of the ordinary except a couple of arrests for drunken behavior when Giles was much younger. Somehow the clean record made Santiago uncomfortable, his instincts flaring that something wasn't right and felt wrong about Giles' overseas record.

What the detective couldn't deny though was the affection that Giles had for the group of young adults and no alarms or warning flags went up in the detective's mind about it. Brad Santiago came to the conclusion that Giles was actually the closest thing to a father figure that most of the kids had. He also concluded that Giles actually loved them very much and they loved him with nothing kinky involved.

Brad Santiago wasn't surprised when both he and Xander looked down the hall and saw Buffy and Tara walking their way.

"The night shift?" Brad asked Xander with a grin and Xander blushed and shuffled his feet. "You know the police officer won't let Oz near her, that's what he's there for."

"We know, we just feel better being with her," Xander muttered. "The hospital quit trying to kick us out last week, now they ignore us."

Having seen the desperate looks on the faces of Ms. Willow Rosenburg's friends, Brad wasn't surprised the hospital caved in and let at least one of them stay with her twenty-four hours a day. It helped keep the young student calm and made her feel safe. That was a major plus, Brad reflected. The doctors had warned against any excitement or fear for at least a month until her heart muscle had healed a little more. Having her friends there ensured Willow didn't wake up in a panic, that Oz wouldn't get through the door, and they could wake her out of any nightmare before it got too bad.

Brad Santiago had seen the gun in Xander's belt and knew the others were probably armed as well. He knew he was obligated to at least take the illegal weapons from the kids but didn't have the desire to. He didn't feel totally secure for Willow with just one police guard on the door and he knew Willow's friends would die protecting her.

"Detective Santiago," Buffy said when she got close to Willow's room. "Any sign of Oz?"

"No," the detective repeated. "I'll let Xander fill you in. I've got to get home for dinner. My wife gets nervous when I'm out past dark if I'm not on a case. She says she hears strange things in the alley sometimes," he said with an amused grin.

"Tell her not to go outside and look," Buffy said sternly.

Brad Santiago frowned. He had expected the kids to smile at the thought of his wife being spooked by noises in the dark, instead they looked deadly serious. Brad began to wonder exactly what it was about the town that he had been trying to put his finger on since he had arrived last month.

_It was like something out of a gothic novel,_ he complained to himself as he walked down the hall. The inhabitants were reluctant to talk about anything, the parents seemed to be lost in a fog, and the kids seemed to keep to crowds and well lit places after dark but seemed confused as to why they did it if you pointed it out to them. It was like a village living under the shadow of Castle Frankenstein.

Brad glanced back and saw Xander encompassing both Buffy and Tara in his arms.

The detective had a gut feeling that it wasn't quite over for the young group he had come to like over the last week.

"Hey, Xander," Buffy said easily, her eyes darting to the police officer sitting outside Willow's room, ensuring that he was alert and watching everything.

"Hey, Buff, Tara," the young man answered as he pulled back.

Both young women could see the unasked questions forming on his face once again and Buffy held up her hand.

"No, we haven't 'decided' anything and we haven't talked to Willow about what any of this means," Buffy snapped.

"I'm sorry," Xander said softly.

"Its okay, Xander," Tara said softly as Buffy turned and entered Willow's room. "It's just been so hard watching Willow struggling to get her strength back and none of us can do anything, we haven't even mentioned relationships and feelings."

"You know you don't stutter as much when you're around us now?" Xander pointed out with a smile and laughed softly when Tara began blushing. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder affectionately. "I know we didn't spend a lot of time together before this but you're one of the gang, you're an official Scooby type person. I know you'd never hurt Buffy or Willow."

Tara blushed even more and he quickly hugged her and slipped his pistol to her. The young witch stuck it in the waistband of her own jeans and pulled the t-shirt over the butt.

When Tara opened the door she knew she'd find Buffy in a chair by Willow's bedside, holding the computer geek's uninjured hand, whether Willow was awake or not.

Night and day both women were by Willow's beside, especially when the young witch didn't bounce back from the knife injury as quickly as the doctors had hoped. None of the Scooby Gang could tell them that it was probably because Willow had died that night and it was only the combined efforts of love and magick that had brought her back.

"Hey, Xander go home?"

"I think he was heading to his job?" Tara commented.

"What is it this week? Pizza or burgers?" Buffy asked softly, hoping not to disturb the redhead in the hospital bed.

"Actually he got a job as a security officer at the mall," Tara grinned at Buffy's surprised expression. "He wants to save some money and move out of his parents' basement and go to junior college."

"He mentioned that," a groggy voice joined in the conversation and both Tara and Buffy smiled as Willow opened her eyes and smiled back. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Wills!" Buffy's smile widened as green eyes met her blue ones and the Slayer felt her heart melting all over again.

Without thinking about it, Buffy held out her other hand and Tara responded by holding it and gently brushing back a lock of Willow's hair with her other hand, unconsciously forming a triangle between the three women. Willow noticed and smiled even more. 

"I love you both," she said softly.

"I can't stay long, I'm patrolling tonight," Buffy said as a way of avoiding the emotional stuff they had been dancing around.

It had been a hurried decision not to talk about the emotional confusion the three women were going through until Willow was out of the hospital and a little more stable. The doctors had warned against extreme emotional distress and none of Willow's friends were willing to add to any worries she might have, especially Buffy and Tara.

"I'm staying the night though," Tara said cheerfully and felt the warmth of Willow's smile hit her like a physical blow. Then she looked in Buffy's eyes and felt the same warmth.

Xander told Willow earlier that during the week, as she had been in and out of consciousness from her wounds, that Buffy and Tara had been acting strange. Willow had been worried that they weren't talking or something but Xander had said that was the weird thing. Without Willow around, the two women seemed lost unless they were together. The strangest thing was that they didn't seem to talk much, as if they were avoiding issues but couldn't seem to be apart from each other. Willow thought she understood, any time she had tried to bring up her feelings for either or both young women they had dodged and changed the subject, saying it could wait until she was better.

Willow figured they were going to kill her with kindness if she let them.

Buffy noticed Willow's "resolve" face faster than Tara did, having been around Willow since they were sophomores in school. The Slayer drew back slightly and Tara felt the blonde slam down mental and emotional shields without even being aware that she was doing it.

"Wills?" Buffy asked softly as Willow seemed to be gathering her strength and had a most determined look on her face.

"Look," the young witch began as Tara caught onto the "resolve" face. "I've told you both that I love you and you can both say it back. I don't expect us to work this out while I'm here but I don't want to dance around it and feel like a criminal because I love you both."

Buffy and Tara both looked pained. "Willow, we're not blaming you for loving both of us and you shouldn't feel guilty. I…I love you both too," Tara began.

"And I feel lucky that the cutest women at the University happen to like me," Buffy finished with a smirk that eased the tension.

"More than like you, silly," Willow grinned. "I know you want to go patrol but can you stick around for a few minutes?"

"Sure, anything for you, Wills," Buffy agreed immediately. "What's up?"

"They want me to take another walk down the hallway tonight and I'd like some company," Willow said, blushing at how weak she was.

Both Buffy and Tara nodded eagerly, knowing that it was Willow's way of asking for help. With a broken arm the patient couldn't use a wheelchair or walker and the doctors and nurses had warned about weakness. Having a friend on either side made Willow feel more comfortable and not as scared of falling.

"This recovery thing sucks," Willow grinned.

"That's why I love that Slayer healing thing," Buffy grinned back, showing the movement of her left arm. Just the week before both bones had been bitten in two and the muscles ripped viciously by Oz, now there was just angry red scars on both sides of the Slayer's arm. Willow knew from experience that those would settle down into barely noticeable thin white scars.

The main question was whether the inner wounds had scarred or were just beginning.

The Slayer had been bitten by a werewolf and there was still the question of whether Buffy Summers was now going to be cursed and turn into a werewolf on full moons. They hadn't talked about that much during Willow's recovery either. Tara had assured Willow when they were alone that Giles was practically living in his books and Tara was helping Joyce, Buffy's Mom, do the research on the internet for anything pertaining to werewolves.

They had three weeks before the next full moon would reveal whether Buffy had fought off the infection or not.

For now, Buffy refused to talk about it, had threatened Xander with another broken nose when he had attempted to joke about it, and ignored the research going on around her.

"Listen, guys," Willow continued. "The doctors say I can get out of here in a couple of days if I regain some more strength and don't over do the walks. Tell me that one or both of you aren't going to disappear on me when I get out of here. I mean, that would not be good, the doctors said so. No major emotional trauma they said. Girlfriend leaving would be a bad thing, or girlfriends leaving. Bad, very bad."

Both Buffy and Tara grinned at a typical Willow ramble and the computer geek began blushing.

"Well, since you're moving into my Mom's house, I guess I'll stick around," Buffy teased.

"And I'm the one that will be handling bringing your assignments and working with the campus teacher they're sending out, guess I'll stick around too," Tara smiled shyly.

"Thank you," Willow said seriously. "I know this isn't going to be easy for any of us, I don't want to lose either of you."

"Wills, you died so Oz wouldn't hurt any of us or use you to hurt us," Buffy said softly as Tara sat down on the other side of the bed, still holding Buffy's hand. "I don't know what's happening between the three of us but I'm willing to talk and work on it."

"Me too," Tara agreed simply.

"I died," Willow said thoughtfully and looked down at the cast on her hand. "It's still hard to think about."

Buffy reached up to gently wipe a tear away from Willow's cheek.

"We live in Sunnydale," Willow continued. "Buffy is the Slayer and has died before fighting the Hellmouth things. I've come close several times because we help Buffy. Even Tara almost got killed with those weird Gentlemen creeps. I can't live without either of you."

"I've always known as the Slayer that I probably wouldn't live to collect Social Security," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Seeing you lying there with that dagger…" Buffy swallowed and fought back tears. "I'm willing to accept whatever this means between the three of us. Life is way too short for a Slayer to let outdated morals get in the way of being with who I love."

"How do you feel about Tara, Buffy?" Willow asked softly and noticed Tara's body language retreating back into her normal "shy mode" of dropping her head and letting her hair cover most of her face, almost shrinking into herself.

"Wow, truth discussion, huh?" Buffy asked with a smirk. "Thought we weren't going to talk about this until you were out of here."

"Now," Willow insisted.

"I… I know for certain I'm in love with you, Willow. With Tara, it is more than the beginning of a wonderful friendship. It feels complete with her near me, especially when I'm with both of you," Buffy said, trying to put awkward and new feelings into words.

Then Buffy's eyes sparkled with an impishness that Willow hadn't seen in a long time. "Besides," the Slayer continued. "I think you are both incredibly hot and I get weak in the knees fantasizing about kissing both of you."

Tara's head snapped up and her eyes were wide with surprise and Willow began blushing as bright as her hair.

"I guess that teaches me to ask!" she muttered as the Slayer laughed.

"Well, I've been dreaming about both of you," Tara admitted, blushing even worse than before.

"So have I," both Willow and Buffy responded at the same time and raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Whoa," Buffy said softly. "Does this mean something cosmic with us?"

"I don't know and I'm not sure Giles wants us to ask him either," Willow grinned.

"Well he does begin coughing and cleaning his glasses whenever he catches us holding your hand," Tara agreed.

"He can be so British it hurts," Buffy agreed and they all laughed easily.

"Goddess, this feels good," Willow smiled. "I feel better. Thank you both."

"Anything for my Wills," Buffy said easily.

"Any sign… has anyone seen or heard from… Oz?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"No, America's Most Wanted wants to put him on their list and re-enact the kidnapping and attempted murder," Buffy explained what Xander had told them while hugging the two women.

"I don't want cameras and Hollywood type people!" Willow protested, her breath suddenly quickening.

"Willow, calm!" Tara urged. "Think calm! We're not going to let them near you. We, we haven't discussed it but they won't get near you if you don't want them."

"Nope, have to go through one bad witch and one bad Slayer," Buffy agreed and was grateful when Willow smiled slightly but was worried at how she now looked tired.

She saw the same concern in Tara's eyes and they both knew that the recovery was going to be long and hard for their beloved.

October 15

Willow surprised everyone by rapidly regaining her strength after the reassurances from Buffy and Tara that things weren't going to change until Willow was out of the hospital. She was able to walk about the hospital several times a day and had finally gotten rid of the IV of extra fluids.

The doctors were pleased with the change in her progress and pronounced her well enough to go home, with lots of hesitation, cautions, and stern warnings.

Willow's friends and adopted family listened closely to the doctor's instructions, especially when they explained that Willow wasn't like a normal heart operation patient. Most patients had valves replaced or even heart transplants and recovered within a few weeks of the surgery and most were home within a week. The doctors, especially Dr. O'Connor, had explained that Willow's injuries were more serious because the operation had been more invasive. Having a knife rip open your heart was more damaging than the gentle touch of a surgeon carefully opening a clogged artery or replacing a valve under perfect operating conditions. The scars of having her breastbone sawed into two pieces, a rib spreader thrust into her chest and hands trying to rapidly repair jagged wounds were going to be painful to heal, long and bright red. The actual healing of the heart muscle would take longer than a normal patient but the doctors were confident of a complete recovery, eventually.

All of the small crowd gathered to lend support to the young computer geek had gotten very quiet as the doctor's described Willow's wounds and the steps the doctors had taken to save her. They all knew that technically Willow had died and somehow their love and magick had brought her back. It was hard to hear how serious the wound had been even with the magickal intervention. Willow wasn't totally out of danger yet.

Willow did find it strange to be in Buffy's home and not the dorm room or her own room at home. Not that the room at the Rosenberg's house felt like home anymore, she thought as she lay back on the guest bed. The redhead fought back a sense of displacement, of depression over not really having a home and reminded herself that it was just probably one of those moods that the doctors had warned her about. She had been told that depression was common after such an intense operation; her emotional state would probably be even more up and down since her operation was the result of an attack by her ex-boyfriend.

Having heart surgery brought up a lot of feelings and fears, they had told her. Fears especially about death, about never being healthy again, fear of physical exertion and even serious fears about sex.

Willow had blushed a bright red but had managed to keep from squeaking and was pleased when her voice didn't crack from embarrassment when she had pursued questions about that kind of activity. The doctors had been frank and honest and hadn't seemed embarrassed about talking about sex with a beautiful young female patient.

Willow hadn't gone into details about her sex life or her questions and was grateful that the doctors seemed to have expected such questions. She mentally kicked and reminded herself that they dealt with that question from almost every patient undergoing operation, especially life threatening ones.

The computer geek grinned; she had no idea what was going to develop between her and Tara, her and Buffy, or between them. She was hoping, however, that they might explore some of those sexual areas.

"Goddess," she whispered to herself, listening to Buffy and Joyce moving in the house outside her door. "What am I going to do? I love them both."

A knock didn't answer her question but it did give her a break from the thought. She fought the urge to jump up and answer it. Willow reminded herself that she wasn't healed yet and it was going to take time to return to her normally active self. Everything was going to be a hassle for awhile, including just sitting up from a bed without losing her breath and increasing her heart rate significantly.

"Come in," she called and smiled as Joyce walked in the room with Buffy behind her. Willow sat up slowly, shifting positions to have the headboard behind her.

Joyce sat down on the edge of the bed and Buffy moved around to the other side and sat down. Willow caught Joyce watching her daughter's interaction with the young witch and couldn't blame her. Buffy's interests in Willow had come as a surprise to Joyce and Willow knew she was still adjusting to the situation. It didn't help that all their friends were confused over the relationship between Willow, Tara and Buffy.

Buffy, not noticing her mom's concerned gaze, smiled widely and took Willow's good hand in hers.

"Are you settling in okay?" Joyce asked, ignoring the questions she was dying to ask.

"Yes, Mrs. Summers," Willow smiled. She didn't have to admit to them that she was tired; they could see it. Just getting her checked out of the hospital, into Joyce's car and back to Buffy's home had tired her out. She still blushed when she thought of Buffy suddenly playing gallant knight and lifting Willow into her arms and carrying the college student up the stairs to the bedroom after seeing Willow hesitate at the bottom of the stairs.

Xander had laughed and made a joke about Slayer strength, Anya had clapped at the apparent act of chivalry, Tara had grinned at Willow's embarrassed face and Giles and Joyce had pretended not to notice.

"Call me Joyce, please," Joyce Summers insisted. "I have to go to the gallery and help set up a new exhibit. Will you two be okay tonight?"

"Sure Mom," Buffy said cheerfully. "I'm not going out slaying tonight and Tara is coming over to help set up Willow's computer stuff in here. We'll probably watch a movie or something."

"No pizza!" Joyce warned. "The doctors said no extreme food for awhile."

"I'll get Tara to pick up something on the way over," Buffy promised as Willow turned red from all the attention.

"Okay, I've got my beeper with me in case you need me and Rupert has his pager and cell phone too," Joyce continued thoughtfully, reluctant to be away from the young recovering girl her first night in the Summers' home.

"Giles is going to be there?" Buffy asked, her eyebrows raised.

Willow resisted grinning as Joyce began to blush herself. "Yes, he's going to help me with the exhibit."

"Excellent!" Buffy exclaimed. "You two are 'on' again?"

"Well, maybe," Joyce admitted with a shy smile.

"As long as you have 'relations' at his place and not here with me in the next room, I think it's cool," Buffy declared.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers!" Joyce squeaked and Willow tried to hide her grin. "I'm leaving now, thank you!"

"Love you, Mom," Buffy said sweetly, not passing up the opportunity to tease her mom. It had been awkward enough to learn that her mom and Giles had been dating when she was in high school. It was more than awkward to discover that, while under a spell, they had wild and uninhibited sex on a patrol car. Twice. Buffy wasn't sure if she was still in need of some therapy over those images in her head.

Willow grinned at Buffy and drew the Slayers hand to her cheek, relishing the warmth. She saw Buffy's eyes close and the Slayer's breathing increase a notch.

"Buffy," Willow said softly. "How long have you been in love with me?"

"Right to the point, huh?" Buffy asked with a teasing smile. "I don't know, I realized recently that it's always been you, Wills."

Willow smiled and sighed. She patted the bed beside her and Buffy moved to the head of the bed and the young hacker snuggled down into the Slayer's arm. Willow sighed at the feeling of peace settling over her, even the throbbing of her arm and the pain of the incision down and across her chest didn't hurt as much with Buffy holding her.

"I figured out what a jerk I've been with Riley and the damned Initiative thing," Buffy continued as Willow interlaced her fingers with Buffy's. "When Oz left you needed me and I wasn't there. You were always there for me, even when I made major mistakes. You were there when Angel turned and there when I had to kill him. You even stood by me when he came back and I made the mistake of keeping it a secret. I let you down, Wills."

"You were trying to form a relationship with Riley," Willow protested.

"Yeah, and turned into a bitch while doing it," Buffy said bitterly about herself. "I'm sorry, Willow, I should have been there for you and I wasn't. By the time I discovered that Riley was no substitute for having you in my life, on any level, you were gone."

Willow started to sit up in protest and Buffy tightened her arm around the witch. "I wasn't gone!"

"Yeah you were," Buffy countered, her voice still soft. "You had found Tara and had gotten back on your feet, all without me. It was like I had been smacked in the face when I realized that one. It hurt a lot and I had no one to blame but myself. It also didn't help that I was fighting the same feelings you were having for Tara."

"When did you realize that you're… what, bi?"

"That terms fits better than most, I guess," Buffy replied easily. "I asked Giles once about sexuality and Slayers."

Willow giggled and Buffy smiled. "I bet he was so not happy with that questioning!"

"Nope," Buffy agreed. "I pressed him though. Faith was always so damned… frisky, especially after a good night of slaying. I thought it was just me but Giles said that it was common and it was also common that almost all the Slayers were bisexual. Actually, I think it's just sexual."

"Did you and Faith ever…?" Willow asked, her voice becoming soft and timid as her hand played with Buffy's.

"Yeah," the Slayer admitted, hating the way her face suddenly flushed. "After one really heavy night of slaying, I went back to her dingy hotel room and we had a beer. I don't know how it happened, we were both so turned on from the Slayer blood lust and we were both on the same bed. I don't know who kissed who but it happened."

"Did anything else happen?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, almost in a whisper. "There was ripped clothes, lips everywhere and a lot of hand action. I couldn't take it any farther though. I ran out of the room with my clothes in tatters."

"Why couldn't you? Because of what you felt for Angel?"

"No," Buffy hesitated. "It was… I didn't see Faith's face; all I could think of was you."

"What? That long ago?" Willow asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Buffy admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Willow demanded.

"What? Why?" Buffy countered. "You were dating Oz and were like totally happy. I wasn't going to tell you that while Faith had her tongue down my throat I was wishing it was you with Oz sitting there."

"Okay, I get it," Willow said reluctantly. "I was always so jealous of Faith; she knew it too and used to tease me. She more than hinted that you two did more than just slay together."

"She could be such a bitch," Buffy grumbled. After a moment of both young women contemplating the past, Buffy kissed the top of Willow's head with a smile. "Have you ever…?"

"With a female, you mean?" Willow squeaked.

"Yeah, I know you and Oz got together," Buffy clarified.

"No to both," Willow whispered.

"What? I thought you and Oz…"

"He was so terrified that a condom might break and I would have his werewolf baby," Willow said bitterly. "We did mutual things. Like, well… you know."

"You haven't been with anyone?" Buffy asked. The Slayer was surprised, she had assumed that Willow's relationship with Oz was serious enough to include most acts of sex, including 'going all the way.' On the other hand, she wasn't surprised the shy computer geek hadn't gone that far either. It kinda described Willow, a hidden passion held back by a shy exterior and self doubt.

"Well, we did cover a lot of sexual action except that," Willow smiled, further clarifying and embarrassing herself in the process.

"So no males or females," Buffy grinned.

"Not technically," Willow agreed, closing her eyes and snuggling down on Buffy's chest.

"God, Wills," Buffy asked softly. "What are we going to do? I like Tara."

"Me too," Willow mumbled. "Fantasies of both of you in the same bed with me are rather nice."

"Willow?" Buffy squeaked, never dreaming that her shy best friend would have those kind of fantasies. She realized with an irritated grimace that Willow had fallen asleep in her arms.

Tara and all of the rest of the Scooby Gang were now carrying cell phones and pagers. They had learned, anti-tech feelings or not, they needed to keep in touch with each other with Willow recovering and Buffy possibly infected by a werewolf.

When the young witch appeared on Buffy's doorstep she arrived bearing Chinese food and rented videotapes.

Buffy's tenseness eased when she saw Tara's shy smile.

"Hey, Tara," the Slayer said easily and reached for some of the bags of food, snacks and tapes.

"Hey, how's Willow?" the witch asked as she entered Buffy's home.

"Taking a nap, checking out and in wore her out," Buffy smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"She's okay, though?" Tara frowned.

"Yeah, doctor said she'd tire out easily," Buffy continued as Tara followed her.

"Maybe we should take a tray up to Willow's room?" Tara suggested.

"Yeah, I agree. I moved my TV and video recorder into her room while she slept," Buffy responded, pulling out plates and bowls from various cabinets.

"Cool, like a slumber party," Tara grinned.

"Tara, I know we've been avoiding things while Willow was in the hospital, I just want you to know that I admitted to her that I've been in love with her for awhile," Buffy said softly.

"So have I," Tara smiled.

Buffy lost her smile and frowned, appearing puzzled. "I know I'm in love with Willow but you're driving me crazy too," the Slayer admitted, gripping the sink with a killer grip.

Tara hesitated, watching the shorter but powerful woman in front of her. She felt Buffy stiffen when Tara walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the Slayer. It was Buffy's turn to hesitate and then Tara felt Buffy relax. Buffy leaned back into Tara's arms and sighed, letting the witch's warmth encompass her. She laid her arms on Tara's.

"Guess that means you kinda like me, too?" Buffy grinned.

Tara felt Buffy's breath quicken along with her own and leaned down to nuzzle the Slayer's neck.

"I don't know what's happening either but it feels right and I'm not sure we should fight anything that feels right in Sunnydale," Tara said softly.

"I'll second that!" Buffy agreed, her head leaning back into the witch. "God, that feels good."

"What else did you talk about?" Tara questioned, relishing the smell of Buffy's hair and the feel of her skin.

"Uh… that I, uh," Buffy stammered. "That I fooled around a little with Faith but didn't… That we didn't…"

"Neither have I," Tara said softly.

Buffy turned in Tara's arms and wrapped her own around the taller witch's neck and resisted kissing Tara right then.

Tara leaned down until their foreheads were touching and both of them closed their eyes in the moment.

"Maybe we should get the food upstairs before it turns into cold leftovers," Buffy suggested.

"Buffy," Tara whispered, refusing to let go of the Slayer yet. "Willow and I have kissed."

"I know," Buffy said softly. "We haven't. I mean, Willow and I haven't."

Both women hesitated, unsure as to what to do next when Tara finally broke the embrace.

"Let's get upstairs with Willow," she suggested.

"Sounds good," Buffy agreed and began a delicate balance of plates, bowls and glasses. "This might take a couple of trips," she complained as Tara grabbed the boxes and bags food.

"I agree!" Tara grinned, realizing they still had the soda, tapes and snacks.

Both Tara and Buffy broke into wide smiles when they opened the door and found Willow opening her eyes and grinning at them.

"Hey, guys!" the redhead smiled and moved to a sitting position on the bed.

The next fifteen minutes were spent arranging dinner on the bed with the three women. The difficulty of eating Chinese food on a medium size bed was finally solved with a combination of trays and two nimble college students and one giggling Willow.

The three ended up feeding each other egg rolls and shrimp and somehow the bedspread was spared any kind of mess.

After awhile, Willow held up her hands in protest as Tara started to pass her another round of noodles. "I'm stuffed," she declared.

"Me, too!" Buffy grinned.

"Let's clear this stuff and settle in for a round of movies," Tara suggested and started grabbing boxes and plates with Buffy gathering up bowls and boxes.

"Wish I could help," Willow complained. "I feel silly sitting in bed while you guys clean up."

"Don't worry about it," Buffy grinned. "You can take a trip down the stairs later for your walk."

"Does that mean you'll carry me back up the stairs?" Willow began blushing.

"Maybe," Buffy continued the grin and managed an impressive balancing act out the door with Tara a step behind her.

The rest of the evening for the three students relaxing watching rented movies, Buffy and Tara on either side of Willow and somehow leaning behind the computer geek so they could touch as well.

"This is nice," Willow said softly while one of the tapes rewound.

"I agree," Buffy said, bringing Willow's hand to her lips and kissing the fingertips lightly.

The redhead giggled and Tara laughed a soft laugh. Buffy grinned at the blonde witch and ran her other hand through Tara's hair.

Willow caught Tara's intake of breath and her own quickening heart rate.

"Guys?" Willow said softly.

She glanced up into Buffy's face and felt her breath quicken when she saw Buffy's eyes a shade darker than usual and her eyelids looked heavier. Willow realized that the Slayer was aroused.

Willow was about to launch into another "we need to talk" bit when Buffy lowered her head and lightly kissed the redhead. Willow whimpered as sparks of energy dashed through her system. It felt like the rest of the world melted away as the kiss started out tentative but became more passionate as Buffy moaned and shifted her body even closer to Willow.

Buffy pulled back and leaned her forehead against Willow's. "God, Wills," she whispered. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Me too," Willow agreed and then began blushing when she realized the arm around her waist was Tara on the other side of her. The redhead turned to face the other witch, her face fearful.

"Its okay, Willow," Tara said softly and leaned in to kiss Willow.

Willow felt like she was melting and once again cursed the cast on her arm, she wanted to hold and touch both of them.

The computer geek leaned back, panting slightly.

"That was very nice!" she stated.

"I agree," Buffy smiled.

"Me too," Tara concurred.

"I love you both," Willow whispered.

"Feeling's mutual," Buffy smiled and drew Tara's head to her for a kiss while they both held Willow.

The computer tech smiled and snuggled in between the two of them and basked in the energy flowing from them.

She smiled as Buffy's hand played with hers and Tara's arm tightened around her ribs as the kiss between the Slayer and witch intensified and Willow heard Tara moan and then break contact.

"Oh God, I… I need to slow down," Buffy whispered.

"Me too," Tara agreed.

Willow sighed a sigh of contentment. "Me too," she smiled. "Not ready for that heart rate."

Both Tara and Buffy were instantly attentive and Willow playfully shrugged their concerned protests about doing too much and apologies for causing her any pain and smiled.

"I'm fine, guys, honest!" she smiled. "It's not out of control or anything, just beginning to race and it still hurts a little."

"Gods, Wills," Buffy whimpered. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! Neither would Tara."

"I know that, just looking at either or both of you sends my pulse racing," Willow admitted and watched both of them blush. "If you two want to continue the kissing stuff then I need to move and lower my thermostat."

"Well how about another movie and snuggles?" Buffy suggested and was greeted with approving clapping from Tara and a wave from a one-armed Willow.

The Slayer laughed delightedly and went to put in another tape into the VCR.

"This feels good," Buffy said with a shy smile. "It doesn't happen often. Thank you."

"Hey, our pleasure," Tara grinned.

"Then let's continue it before Buffy has to go back to patrolling tomorrow night and I have to start catching up on classes tomorrow," Willow suggested. "More snuggles!"

Buffy grinned and leaped onto the bed to the squeals of laughter from Willow and Tara.

None of them mentioned the upcoming full moon in two and a half weeks.

October 16

It was well after midnight when Joyce and Giles peaked into the room they had established Willow in and both of them first shook their heads and then smiled at the sight of three figures on Willow's bed. They both figured the girls had fallen asleep watching videos given they were all on top of the covers and still dressed with the TV on.

Joyce smiled and walked quietly into the room and glanced down at her daughter and, apparently, at the two women she was in love with. Buffy, her senses sharper than the others, opened her eyes and smiled when she saw it was her mom and closed her eyes again. Willow was still in between the other two women and facing Tara, her good arm draped over Tara's waist. Buffy was snuggled up against Willow's back, her own arm thrown over Willow's ribs.

Joyce turned off the television and pulled a blanket over the women.


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Moon Rising**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate. Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas.

**Part 5**

Joyce met Giles in the hall and they went back downstairs to the kitchen where she made coffee.

"Giles, do you even begin to understand what's happening with the three of them?" she asked, sitting down at the breakfast bar across from him.

"Not really," he admitted. "I don't believe it's a casual sexual experimenting thing, though."

"I think I'm glad of that," Joyce said with a frown. "I really don't want to see Buffy get hurt anymore and experimentation usually leads to some painful lessons."

"I agree," Giles said thoughtfully as Joyce poured the fresh brewed coffee. "Slayers don't usually live this long, relationships are usually just of the high school crush kind."

"Being the Slayer does rob the girls of their youth and most human pleasures, doesn't it?" Joyce asked bitterly.

"Yes," Giles admitted. "They seem to be sincerely in love with each other, all three of them."

"Giles, it's bad enough that Buffy is the Slayer," Joyce said softly. "She pays such a high price. She doesn't know it but I watched her tossing with nightmares months before we left LA. I figured out that's the time that Merrick found her and she began her path of destiny as the Slayer."

"Probably," Giles' voice was heavy with his own guilt at being a Watcher, at the heavy price he paid for his part in destiny and fate.

"She truly loved Angel and couldn't be with him without endangering the world, what kind of destiny is that, Rupert?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Now Willow almost died, Buffy would be destroyed if anything ever happened to Willow and probably Tara as well," Joyce said wearily.

"Willow and Xander both realize that they would have died a long time ago if it hadn't been for Buffy's Slayer skills and her love for them," Giles said gently. "They joined the fight, probably at first for the excitement, but later out of devotion and a sense of honor. Oz still would have been a werewolf and he probably would have killed Willow a long time ago."

"Giles, do you know how hard it is accepting that my daughter probably won't live long enough to get married, settle down and have children?"

The Watcher reached across the bar and wiped a tear away as he felt his own eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, I do," he said softly. "I'm very fond of Buffy; working so closely with her day in and day out will do that. All of them are like kids I'll never have. Then I turn around and send her and all of them out into danger. Knowing each night could be their last."

Giles ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I send them out to find danger, not just to stay away from it like most parents try and teach their kids in Sunnydale, but to seek it out, fight it and destroy it and hope they come back alive."

Joyce gently took his hands into hers.

"I know, it's hard for both of us," she agreed. "Maybe even worse for you because you know what she's facing and I don't. Thankfully, she doesn't tell me what she fights against and how bad she gets hurt."

"I won't lie to you, Joyce," Giles responded. "She does get hurt and she even died once. Xander saved her with CPR. She's come very close to dying, all of them have and she's had more emotional pain than most Slayers."

"Then I guess we should be happy," Joyce announced.

"Excuse me?" Giles questioned, raising his eyebrows in question.

"If Buffy, Tara and Willow can find some happiness in this constant struggle they're in, shouldn't we be happy?"

"Well, if you look at it that way, I suppose that would be the logical thing, wouldn't it?"

"You are so British at times, Rupert," Joyce laughed lightly.

"Since we're talking about grabbing happiness while you can," Giles hesitated and glanced up into the eyes of his Slayer's mom. "Would you go out with me this Friday?"

"Yes, I would," Joyce answered softly and moved across the bar, her lips meeting the Watcher's.

October 17

Willow woke up to find Tara gone but Buffy still on the bed with her, the Slayer's arm over the computer wiz's ribs and her face nuzzled in Willow's hair. The hacker turned over and felt Buffy stirring slightly. Willow smiled when Buffy opened her eyes and smiled at Willow.

"Hey, beautiful," the Slayer muttered and smiled even wider when Willow began blushing.

"Hey, you, don't you have class?" Willow questioned.

Buffy groaned and raised her head to look at the clock on the nightstand. "Yup, just enough time for a shower and a dash across campus. Where's Tara?"

"Gone when I woke up a moment ago," Willow answered. "I hope she isn't regretting last night, not that we did anything last night. Unless kissing two girls in the same night in the same bed would make her wig, that might when you think about, it's not something…"

"Willow! I haven't pried my eyes open yet," Buffy protested with a laugh and a gentle hug.

"Sorry," the hacker grinned and was about to saying something usual about her babbling, which probably would have led to another trade-mark babble when Buffy's lips stopped her.

Willow moaned and felt her body becoming very warm all over and settling below her stomach. She growled when she tried moving her left arm and found it encased in a cast once again. Willow wanted to touch the Slayer very badly right then as one of Buffy's hands roamed through Willow's red hair and the other was moving lightly over the hacker's ribs.

Willow pulled back slightly and Buffy lowered her head to the hacker's neck and lightly nibbled.

"Oh Goddess," Willow whispered, feeling her body jerk with the sensations that Buffy's lips and hands were sending through her. "Buffy, yes."

Buffy's hand roamed under Willow's t-shirt and repeated her movements across Willow's ribs and stomach, under the cloth this time.

Willow moaned again and pulled Buffy's head back up for another round of kissing, this time more intense and exploring as she felt Buffy's lips open in invitation. Then the computer student whimpered and jerked as Buffy ran her fingers lightly over Willow's nipples.

"Oh Gods, Buffy," Willow whispered, breaking the kiss. "We gotta stop! Class, you have class. I know you've missed too much watching out for me this semester."

Buffy reluctantly stopped and pulled back slightly. Willow was amazed at the sight of the Slayer, the flushed face, heavy eyelids and heavy breathing and it was all for her. Willow felt in awe that two of the most wonderful women she could ever know wanted her as much as she wanted them.

"Okay, I'll be a good kid," Buffy finally relented with a smile and then her face grew serious. "Wills," she hesitated. "It feels different than it has with anyone, even Angel. With you and Tara, it's like… I don't know how to describe it."

"Me either," Willow agreed. "Kissing Xander and having sex with Oz doesn't begin to compare with what just kissing you and Tara does to me."

"You're both different and yet it feels similar," Buffy said thoughtfully as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Damn, I'm going to be late," she growled and stood up quickly. "Do you need me to get you breakfast or help you get dressed?"

"No, go!" Willow said with a grin. "Anya is dropping by this morning until Tara gets back with the home teacher the university is sending out. I'll be fine. I promise I won't go downstairs without someone here and I have the cell phone and beeper right here on the nightstand."

"Okay," Buffy said reluctantly and walked around the bed with a feline grace that Willow knew the Slayer wasn't aware of. Willow blushed when Buffy leaned over and kissed her before heading for her own room and the shower.

A few minutes later she heard Buffy yelling a goodbye to her and the front door slamming shut.

Willow knew that she wouldn't be alone long. One, they didn't want to leave her alone so soon after heart surgery; two, they didn't want her alone in case Oz found out she was still alive.

The hacker reached onto the nightstand and grabbed her laptop as she pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed. Willow knew her friends would throw a fit if she tried to take a shower without someone in the house so that would have to wait, in the meantime, she booted up her computer and began to surf. She had researched the subject a lot when Oz first went through the changes of becoming a werewolf but Willow thought there might be some new information somewhere, or some old information buried somewhere she might be able to get to now.

Giles hadn't mentioned it but Willow knew he was very aware of the calendar and exactly how far away the full moon was for all of them. The first thing popping up on Willow's computer was a calendar with a large red star showing the first day of the full moon.

Now that it was possibly Buffy who was infected, Willow was twice as determined to find a cure. After a cure would come tracking Oz down. Willow frowned at herself. _A few months ago she would be hunting for Oz to help cure him, no matter what he had done._ Willow even figured that she would have forgiven him killing someone while as a werewolf. Now she knew that she wouldn't be looking for him to offer him a cure if she found it, she wanted Oz dead.

The young witch felt slightly sick to her stomach when that realization hit her. _She was willing to wish someone dead, someone she had once loved._ Willow had been willing to look for a cure to save Angel from his Angelus self, even after he had killed Jenny Calendar. Even after he had tortured Giles for amusement and had tried to bring about the end of the world. While Buffy fought to stop him, Willow was fighting to find a cure. Buffy was ramming a sword through his heart and Willow was casting a spell to bring his soul back.

Now Willow was willing to kill someone. She thought about why and found her answer.

_Oz had tried to rape her and intentionally infect her with lycanthropy. What was unforgivable, however, was that he intentionally hurt her Buffy. She also knew he wouldn't hesitate to hurt Tara or Buffy again, especially if he knew how much they meant to her._

"If Buffy is sick and a werewolf, I swear you will pay, Oz," she muttered over her computer. "I will find a way to hurt you, a lot!"

One place to start was with one of her new on-line friends, Willow reflected. She had made several acquaintances on the internet, especially among those interested in the paranormal. This one corresponding friend seemed to know what he was talking about when it came to psychology and parapsychology.

Willow grinned; she had a secret desire to meet her new friend, if only to get him in the same room with Giles. She had a feeling that once they met, they'd never shut up and wouldn't notice a tornado ripping the building around them apart.

Grayfox seemed like the scholarly type, like Giles.

Another nice thing about him is that he didn't go into personal stuff, unlike most of the males on the internet and some of the more needy females wanting anyone to latch onto. He hadn't said much about himself, hadn't asked her a lot of personal questions and hadn't offered to meet her.

After dealing with people on the internet for a few years, Willow knew this was unusual to the extreme for almost everyone corresponding on the 'net. Grayfox genuinely seemed interested in exchanging information about anything paranormal and seemed to take Willow seriously.

The hacker began composing her email to him, trying to figure out how to word it without giving too much away. _It couldn't reveal that a friend was a werewolf and had bitten another friend and, by the way, did he know a cure for lycanthropy that no one else had heard of and would he give it to her?_ The only time he had gotten personal was when Willow slipped and mentioned that she had dealt with a particularly rough demon, actually Buffy had but Willow had helped Giles research it. Grayfox was suddenly very interested in knowing where Willow lived and if things like that happened often.

Willow had politely refused to answer the questions and that was the only time Grayfox had pushed, trying to get the information out of her. She had finally shut down her chat with him and refused to answer his emails for a week until he apologized for pushing and promised he wouldn't ask those questions again.

She had answered his emails after that and even chatted on-line with him and he had kept his word. Willow had finally relaxed enough but was cautious after that. As a member of the Scooby Gang, she had a responsibility to protect their battles in Sunnydale, even if Grayfox sounded like he might be able to help. Willow knew she couldn't risk bringing in outsiders and endangering Buffy. It was bad enough that the Initiative had moved in.

_Initiative, Riley Finn,_ Willow suddenly thought. She hadn't even asked Buffy how her relationship with Riley was going while she had been in the hospital. She didn't think Buffy would admit her love for Willow if she was still with Riley. The hacker wondered how Buffy had dealt with her unhappy relationship with Riley.

Willow returned to her email.

October 17

"Buffy!" a voice caught the Slayer's attention as she walked down the hall after her first class. She smiled politely at the sight of Riley rushing towards her. She let him fall into step beside her. "I've been calling and just getting the machine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I haven't moved all my stuff out of the dorm yet and haven't checked the machine for a few days," Buffy answered.

"Moving? Where to?" Riley Finn questioned, his face puzzled.

"Back home," she responded. "We moved Willow into the guest room so we can all watch after her and take care of her. I figured since she wasn't in the dorm, I might as well move back home too. I can protect her better if I'm living there."

"Can we talk, Buffy?" he asked.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed although inside she was screaming 'no.' The last thing she wanted that day was to talk with Riley, especially when he looked so serious and hadn't tried to kiss her yet. All she wanted to do was get through with classes and get back home to Willow and Tara and a good home cooked meal from her mom.

They walked to a bench under a tree and sat down, Riley still didn't try to kiss her, hold her hand, or sit too close. Buffy knew the energy had changed between them and that Riley was finally realizing it.

"Why didn't you call me when Willow was attacked?" he demanded. "We could have had a squad there in minutes and could have protected her that night."

"We protected her, Riley," Buffy frowned.

"Some protection," he snapped. "I read the police report and figure it was mostly made up but between the lines tells me and my superiors that you, Giles and Tara got tossed around pretty good and Willow had her hand mangled."

Buffy's eyes flashed angrily at his accusation and with the guilt that he was actually right; they had failed Willow that night. Only taking the werewolf bite herself had kept Willow from being claimed by Oz.

"Oz was our friend, we weren't sure he was that dangerous," she tried to explain.

"And you didn't want the Initiative getting hold of him because of how we treat hostiles, right?" he growled. It was an old argument between them.

"Some of those 'hostiles' are people who can't help being born half demon, cursed as a werewolf, or being possessed, you treat them like animals!" she hissed back. Buffy didn't want to think of anyone she knew on the wrong side of the Initiative, especially now that she might be one of those 'hostiles' as they were called by the government.

"Is that why you wouldn't let me see Willow? Was she bitten?" he demanded.

Buffy's eyes widened. "No!" she snapped. "You saw the doctor's report, right? Her hand might never be at full strength again but she wasn't bitten."

"What happened with her second attack?" he asked. "The police report says that Oz stabbed her in a fit of rage. Did he?"

"No," Buffy answered bitterly. "She stabbed herself."

"What?" Riley whispered, his face reflecting his shock as Buffy nodded.

"That's right, he didn't have a chance to bite her," Buffy growled, trying to fight back the tears as she remembered Willow lying on a cold crypt floor with a silver knife through her heart, blood everywhere. "She stabbed herself through the heart with a silver knife to keep him from biting her."

"Oh God," he muttered, his mind obviously racing.

"You can report to your superiors that Willow Rosenberg was brave enough to kill herself rather than turn into a werewolf and endanger her friends or innocent citizens," Buffy said softly, ignoring several students passing close by as she angrily wiped away the tears trying to escape her eyes. "What do you do with werewolves?" she asked.

"The scientists have had some success at implanting a chip similar to the one they used on that hostile that hangs with you now," Riley answered.

"Spike, his name is Spike," Buffy growled. "Not 'hostile whatever.'"

"Okay, okay," he snapped back. "The chip doesn't prevent the change into semi-wolf form but it helps."

"What does it do?" Buffy asked softly.

"Its like an embedded dog whistle," Riley shrugged.

"A what?"

"It emits a noise inside their ear canals that no one else can hear but the hostile, uh, werewolf. It drives them insane when they're in semi-wolf form. They roll around on the floor all night, howling and growling in pain. It doesn't hurt them or affect them permanently and in the morning they remember nothing," he explained.

"You torture them every night of the full moon?" Buffy asked softly.

"It doesn't hurt them permanently, it keeps them off balance and easily managed, and the human side doesn't remember it," Riley protested.

"The wolf is just an animal!" Buffy countered, trying to keep her voice down. "It's not like they can help changing! Would you do that to your mother?"

Riley's face flushed with anger. "No, I'd shoot her before letting her turn into one of those damned things!" he snapped. "Why the questions? Who got bitten by Oz?"

"No one," Buffy said hastily. "I wanted to know what the Initiative did with werewolves. We still might have to deal with Oz again."

"Let us handle it, Buffy," Riley urged. "Just continue killing vampires and demons, let our scientists figure out the lycanthropy virus."

"How, by torturing werewolves?" she demanded, a fear of falling into the hands of Riley himself if he knew she had been bitten swept over the Slayer.

"They're also looking for ways of preventing the change or giving the human control over the werewolf," Riley snapped.

"If you get your hands on him all I want is assurances that he'll never get near Willow again," Buffy said flatly.

"Done, those werewolves who like being the beast and kill for sport are locked away, permanently," Riley promised and Buffy was hoping she wouldn't be on the receiving end of that described fate. "Can we switch subjects now?"

"Sure," Buffy agreed with a tired smile.

"What about us?" he asked softly. "You've barely said hello to me in the last couple of weeks. I know things were a little rough between us but I'd like to be given the chance to make it up to you."

"Riley, I apologize," Buffy began, hesitating. "I should have talked to you before this. I haven't been fair to you lately."

"There's someone else," he said bitterly.

"Yes, there is," Buffy answered softly. "I didn't realize exactly how I felt about someone until recently. Then there was the mess of whether they cared for me at all."

"So I was held in reserve in case it didn't work out?" he demanded.

"No," Buffy said sadly. "I wouldn't do that to you or me. I was about to break up with you when Willow was attacked. Things got crazy after that."

"It's not Angel," Riley growled and Buffy looked up into his eyes, puzzled. She didn't care for the grin that he gave her questioning look. "I've got friends in shadowy places. They tell me Angel is still in Los Angeles and that he's probably involved with his secretary."

Buffy felt the anger hitting her again and resisted smacking her now ex-boyfriend in the teeth.

"Angel isn't capable of being 'involved' with anyone, even Cordelia," she snapped. "No, it isn't Angel even though I still care for him very much."

"Oh don't goddamn well tell me the rumors are true!" Riley demanded, a look of disgust crossing his face.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I thought I had pretty well blown those out of the water, especially after that possessed Frat House thing and hours of incredible sex with you," he smirked and Buffy felt herself blushing. "Maybe it wasn't enough."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded.

"The rumors about you and Red," he continued to smirk. "It's known she's hanging around with that other dyke witch. Tell me, Buff, did they pull you into their little game? Do you make it with one or both of them?"

Buffy felt like her blood pressure had hit the ceiling if she had been under one at the moment and heard nothing but a roaring in her ears from the intense and blinding anger sweeping over her. Riley's continued smirk caused something to snap inside the Slayer.

The Slayer became aware of her surroundings as she struggled against two very large football player type students holding her arms. She blinked and looked down at Riley, who was now lying on the ground, his hands between his legs as he moaned and turned very pale and then purple.

"You done?" one of the guys holding her asked and Buffy nodded, breathing heavily. Her hands hurt and she glanced down to see that her knuckles were bruised and cut. Riley's nose was bleeding freely and his lip was cut as well.

The small crowd that had gathered waited, morally torn. They wanted to see more fighting, especially a small petite blonde beating up a tall and athletic looking male and yet they knew they should step in and stop whatever was happening.

"Did he attack you?" the other male asked.

"No, he just insulted my friends!" Buffy growled and mentally restrained herself, keeping herself from kicking Riley again. The Slayer realized the men had finally stepped in when she had kicked Riley between the legs, squarely in the groin. Their maleness had demanded that they stop her from doing any more damage to a fellow male after a blow like that one.

"Remind me not to piss you off," one of them grinned and let go of her arm, the other laughed in agreement and released the small blonde. The two males went to Riley and pulled him to his feet. The commando soldier looked stunned and still in a massive amount of pain.

"Let's get him to the nurse, he's going to need some ice for those balls," one suggested.

"Yeah, bet his girlfriend won't get any for a week!" the other one laughed, putting one of Riley's arms over his shoulders.

"That is his girlfriend," the other one grinned.

Riley managed to focus enough to catch Buffy's attention.

"It's true, isn't it?" he whispered. "You're a fucking dyke after all."

"If the choice is having sex with a female or with you, I'll take any female, any day. Get him out of here before I really hurt him," Buffy warned and sat down on the bench heavily, trying to ignore the students gathered around her.

The two football players laughed and practically carried the wounded soldier away towards the Health Center. The crowd slowly melted away, leaving the Slayer alone, still fuming.

"Buffy?" Tara asked when the Slayer slammed open the door to the house and stormed into the living room.

It was obvious that Buffy was very angry about something. Her hair was mussed up and the Slayer was practically growling with anger. Buffy threw her books down on the coffee table and began pacing across the room.

"Buffy, what's wrong!" Tara demanded from the doorway of the kitchen.

The Slayer finally looked up and acknowledged Tara's presence in the house. "Nothing," she muttered, making an effort to calm down. "I just got into a fight with Riley and he pissed me off."

"Come on in the kitchen, I'm cooking lunch," Tara suggested. "There'll be plenty for all four of us."

"Four?" Buffy questioned.

"Yeah, Willow's teacher is upstairs going over lessons and stuff. She's staying for lunch," Tara explained as they entered the kitchen. "Willow's missed a bit of school and they're trying to decide if she should withdraw from some classes or take incompletes and take the classes again next semester."

Buffy laughed lightly. "Willow Rosenberg dropping a class or taking an incomplete? The sun will not rise tomorrow and hell will bring forth an ice age that will cover Sunnydale for the next five years," Buffy predicted and Tara blushed and grinned.

Willow Rosenberg was well known as a straight A student and a permanent fixture on the Honor Roll and Honor Society. Dropping a class or taking an incomplete was about as likely as Buffy's predicted events.

Buffy sighed, trying to ease her anger away and walked up into a hug with Tara. Without a word her lips demanded attention from the young witch, pulling Tara to her almost forcefully. Tara moaned and ran her hands through Buffy's hair, melting into the embrace. After a moment she pulled back, slightly breathless.

"Gotta keep an eye on lunch," she muttered.

"Smells good, what's cooking?" Buffy asked, going to the refrigerator and grabbing a Coke.

"Lasagna, salad and garlic bread," Tara answered.

"I didn't know Mom had bought a big frozen thing of lasagna," Buffy reflected.

"She didn't, I'm making it," Tara answered, her head dropping and letting her hair almost cover her face, reverting back to her shy mode.

Buffy refused to let the witch become a mouse again and walked over to Tara and brushed the hair behind the witch's ear. "Smells wonderful and I'm very impressed," Buffy whispered. "With the cook and the person."

Tara really began blushing at that point and then frowned when she noticed Buffy's hands.

"What happened?" Tara demanded.

"I got into a fight with Riley," Buffy repeated, smiling and hoping that it would distract the witch.

"I thought y-you meant a verbal fight," Tara protested, not being distracted by the charming smile at all. "A p-physical fight?"

Buffy shrugged. "Yeah, he told me what the Initiative does with werewolves, demanded to know about me and him, and then called you and Willow dyke witches."

Tara turned pale and her head dropped again and Buffy cursed.

"I knew people would talk, maybe I should…" Tara whispered.

"What?" Buffy demanded, lifting Tara by the chin until the witch looked at her. "Do what? Leave Willow and me because of some narrow-minded jerk? Tara, I've been dealing with rumors since I became the Slayer. It hasn't been easy; all I wanted was a normal life and being the Slayer is anything but normal. Being in a relationship with me or Willow or both of us won't be easy and people will talk."

Tara nodded slowly.

"If it's not about our sex lives then it'd be about something else," Buffy continued. "I remember how vicious Cordelia could be to Willow when I first met them both. She could cut another student down faster than a sword with that tongue of hers. Cordelia calmed down some over the years but there are a thousand more like her. They won't go away and they move in at the first sign of weakness and they don't stop unless you stand up to them or ignore them and they get bored."

"I just don't want Willow or you hurt because of me," Tara protested in a soft and shy voice.

"Tara, I'm falling for you and I'm in love with Willow," Buffy smiled gently. "Nothing is going to change that. Accept it with a smile and make me a promise."

"What?" Tara asked, smiling slightly.

"Teach me how to cook like this," Buffy grinned. "I think your lasagna is done."

Tara squeaked and rushed for hot pads and pulled out the most delicious lasagna Buffy had seen in a long time and the smell set her mouth watering. She quickly joined in setting the table for their guest and themselves.

"I'll go get them," Buffy volunteered and took the stairs two at a time to try and work off some of the energy left over from the fight with Riley.

Buffy's heart soared when she opened Willow's door and the redhead's face brightened at the sight of the Slayer.

"Lunch is ready, guys," Buffy said simply. "Let's get you downstairs and good home cooked food in you."

"Sounds good," Willow agreed.

"I'm Buffy," the Slayer introduced herself to the woman sitting in the chair next to Willow's bed. The Slayer quickly took in mental notes about the teacher.

The teacher looked to be somewhere in her late 30s with short brown hair, brown eyes and a calm manner that Buffy knew Willow needed right then. She was wearing a moderately priced tweed skirt; button up light blue blouse and Buffy spotted a jacket that matched the skirt. Buffy wondered if she should introduce the teacher to Giles if the Watcher and her mom didn't work out again.

"I'm Theresa Santiago," the woman introduced herself with a friendly smile.

"Santiago?" Buffy questioned and found Willow nodding slightly.

"Detective Santiago's wife, she's a home tutor teacher," Willow explained.

"Is this a coincidence?" Buffy asked with a slight smile.

"Not totally," Theresa Santiago admitted. "When Brad found out that Willow would need a home tutor for awhile, he suggested I request the assignment. That way he can sort of keep an eye on Willow through me."

"Very smart," Buffy admitted as she held out her arm for Willow to lean against as the hacker got up from the bed. "We'll move Willow down to the sofa in the mornings; doctor wants her to start walking a little more each day."

"Excellent, I'm impressed with Willow's school record and I have no doubt she'll catch up quickly," Theresa grinned and Willow blushed.

Buffy was pleased that Willow wasn't as out of breath when she got to the bottom of the stairs as the hacker had been the day before. Both teacher and student marveled at the sight and smell of the lasagna and Tara in turn blushed nicely.

The Slayer grinned to herself. _It felt wonderful to have Tara and Willow in good moods._ Buffy was even more pleased when the lasagna was indeed delicious and she loved watching Tara blush when Willow raved about the cooking and so did Theresa. Within moments the teacher and the blonde witch were exchanging recipes.

Buffy saw Willow watching Tara and Theresa Santiago interacting and smiled. The look on the young witch's face was one of absolute affection and the Slayer found she wasn't jealous and that surprised Buffy a little bit. The Slayer knew that she was "supposed" to be jealous and should be hurt that Willow was looking at another woman like that and not at Buffy. The Slayer had the feeling that one glance in her direction and Willow would be looking at her like that.

The Slayer reflected that somehow everything felt good with Tara and Willow around.

The other three women became involved in comparing recipes and school work and Buffy merely grinned when the telephone rang and she jumped up to grab it.

"Hello?" she answered cheerfully.

"Hi, Buffy!" a male voice answered as cheerfully and it chilled Buffy to her bones.

"Oz?" she whispered, hoping that Tara or Willow hadn't heard but the conversation around the table stopped instantly and a glance over there revealed a very pale Willow and an angry Tara listening.

"Yup! Ready to go howling at the moon?" he asked.

"Damn you, Oz!" Buffy shouted. "You can go to hell and I'll help send you there!"

"Been there," Oz said easily. "Don't worry, I'll take you into the pack and take care of you until you learn to control it."

"Never, damn you!" she hissed. The Slayer noticed Theresa pulling a cell phone out of her purse and talking rapidly in Spanish to someone.

"By the way, Buffy," Oz said sweetly. "I know Willow's alive. After I take you in, we'll bring her into the pack yet."

Before Buffy could respond the werewolf hung up the phone.

The Slayer stared at the receiver in her hand for a moment and then slammed it against the wall, putting a good sized hole into her Mom's kitchen wall, snapping the receiver in half as well.

Buffy wanted to hit something, especially Oz but her anger quickly melted when she saw Willow's pained face and rapid breathing. Tara was up and wrapping her arms around the redhead in an instant and Buffy was kneeling beside her chair.

"Easy, Wills," Buffy said softly.

Theresa Santiago reached out and took Willow's wrist into her hand and quickly checked her student's pulse and frowned.

"Oz?" Willow stammered. "Wh…what did he say?"

Buffy glanced at Theresa and hesitated over her answer. "He threatened my life and said he knows you're alive and still wants you."

"Does she have medication to slow her heart down or maybe one of the pain killers?" Theresa asked. "I called Brad, he's on his way over to take a report and put a tracer on your phone."

"I'll get her pills," Tara offered and dashed out of the kitchen.

"Buffy?" Willow asked softly, tears filling her eyes. The Slayer quickly pulled the young hacker into her arms.

"Brad said not to go outside and don't answer the phone again," Theresa instructed.

"Okay, you'd better stay here, we have no idea where he is," Buffy suggested as Willow broke into tears. "He obviously knows Willow is here and he was willing to kidnap and kill our friends to get to her."

"Brad said the same thing," Theresa smiled at the strength radiating from the young college student in front of her. It was obvious that her husband had been right; Willow Rosenberg's friends were loyal and highly protective. "I'm going to wait in the living room for Brad. I'm also going to watch for your miserable ex."

Buffy was grateful for the moment while Willow sobbed gently in her arms. After a moment the hacker composed herself and pulled back slightly.

"What did he say about you?" she asked softly.

"He said he'd take me into his pack and then we'd take you in," Buffy admitted.

"Goddamn him!" the witch suddenly shouted, wanting to slam her fist down and remembering the cast on her arm just in time to prevent injury to Joyce's kitchen table and possibly her arm.

Tara returned with several bottles of pills and Willow looked over the variety and pointed to one. The blonde witch quickly undid the bottle and handed Willow a pill. The red-haired witch swallowed it with her milk.

"I'm okay, guys," she tried smiling at the two concerned faces looking down at her and sighed happily as they both wrapped their arms around her and each other in a wonderful group hug.

"We'll get through this, Wills," Buffy said softly.

"We won't let him near you," Tara promised.

Joyce was dismayed to find two police cars, one unmarked police car and several strangers in her house when she arrived home from the gallery. She went very pale when Buffy described the telephone call from Oz and had quickly cornered Brad Santiago, demanding to know what he was doing to protect Willow and her other kids.

She was relieved to learn that the police were taking Oz's threats seriously but Detective Santiago warned her that it probably wouldn't last long. Something always seemed to come up in Sunnydale that often qualified as an emergency.

Joyce, knowing more about Sunnydale and its strange goings on, merely nodded. She quickly went to hug her daughter, Willow and Tara. She frowned at how pinched and strained Willow's face looked under the tension and the half open eyes.

"She took some meds to slow her heart rate down," Buffy answered her mother's unasked question.

"Why don't you take her upstairs back to bed?" Joyce suggested. "Tara and I will come up in a minute."

"Okay, Mom," Buffy agreed and easily pulled a weakly protesting Willow into her arms and ignored the stares of disbelief from the police officers hanging around in the living room while technicians played with the telephone as she carried the taller Willow up the stairs.

Joyce walked over and introduced herself to Theresa Santiago and discussed Willow's schedule with her for a few minutes while Tara watched the technicians installing listening and tracing devices on the Summers' phone.

It had been planned for Willow to return to school within the week on a limited schedule, but both women and Detective Santiago agreed that the young college student should probably stay on home study for at least another week or two.

He also promised to increase the patrols around the Summers' home and an immediate response if Oz dared called back.

Joyce nodded, unhappy that it didn't seem enough but understanding that it was probably the best she could hope for in Sunnydale. She nodded for Tara to follow her upstairs.

They found Willow beginning to doze in Buffy's arms, the Slayer holding her protectively and gently. Willow opened her groggy eyes and smiled. Tara sat down on the edge of the bed while Joyce sat down on the end.

"I'd like Tara to move in with us," Joyce announced and all three looked surprised and glanced at each other. "I know there's been an unspoken agreement not to discuss whatever is developing between the three of you, but I need to bring it up."

"Mom…"

"Let me talk for a minute," Joyce insisted. "I want to see all of you happy and if it works between the three of you then I will be very happy, honestly. I think it'll be good for all three of you in the same house until all three of you figure out what is going on, especially for Willow's recovery. It would also make me feel better about Tara's safety. Oz has seen her and he knows what dorm room is hers."

"You're right, Mom," Buffy agreed and the three young college students glanced at each other, each questioning silently the suggestion and all three nodded to each other.

"Okay, Tara and I will go over with Xander and Anya and grab Tara's stuff," Buffy said firmly.

"Good, I'll also drive you both to campus in the mornings. I'm going to call Giles, Xander and Anya and work out a schedule to where Willow is never left alone," Joyce said firmly.

"Okay," Tara said softly.

"I need to go see Giles," Buffy said thoughtfully.

"Something new?" Willow mumbled.

"No, but the full moon is coming up and I think Giles and I need to plan some precautions," Buffy said softly.

"Buffy!" Willow whimpered and Buffy held her closer and Tara reached over the redhead and touched Buffy's arm.

"We need to talk about it," Buffy insisted. "We had a couple of good days but we need to face it. Oz isn't going away and I was bitten by him. I might turn into a werewolf on the full moon and we need to be prepared for that."

"What's your plan?" Tara asked. "Especially since the full moon is on Halloween this month."

"Well, I'm going to suggest that we change the lock on that cell Oz had built and use it," Buffy explained.

"But Oz knows about it and used it to hold Xander and Anya," Willow protested. "Won't he go back there?"

"He might be there now," Buffy agreed. "I'm going to get Giles, Xander and Anya to go with me slaying tonight and check out the crypt. If he's there then we'll take him out."

"Goddess, you'll be careful, won't you?" Tara said softly.

"You bet!" Buffy said cheerfully but Willow and Joyce could sense the strain in her. "Tomorrow, I'm going to start teaching you self defense and you'll teach me cooking. How's that for a trade?"

"You bet!" Tara agreed.

"Maybe Tara, Giles and I can research a spell that will be more powerful on Hallows," Willow suggested. "It's not often that there's a full moon on Samhain."

October 24

Like Brad Santiago had predicted, the police protection had only lasted three days. The patrols continued their increased surveillance but even the men listening for Oz to call packed up their gear after a week.

The week went easier for the household. Everyone settled into a routine, Joyce taking Buffy and Tara to school in the mornings and Buffy ensuring they got home before dark after school. The University provided extra security in the halls for the two young women and for Theresa Santiago when she picked up Willow's schoolwork assignments and talked with her instructors.

It was decided by Willow, Joyce, and Willow's doctors that she should stay out of school for at least a couple more weeks. Willow continued to get stronger but still worried all of them with how easily she grew tired.

Tara was indeed a magnificent cook and took over a lot of the duties around the kitchen for the household. Xander and Anya seemed to almost take up residence on the Summers' sofa after sampling Tara's cooking. The two of them helped Buffy on her slaying duties at night and watched over Willow during the day when Xander wasn't at work and Anya wasn't helping at the Magic Box.

Buffy kept to her deal with Tara and began teaching Tara self defense moves , demonstrating them for Willow and Tara began showing Buffy the basics around a kitchen. Joyce Summers, having long given up trying to get Buffy interested in household skills, merely shook her head in amusement.

It was only one week to the Full Moon.

October 25

Willow grinned as Tara sparred with Buffy. Surprisingly Buffy and Giles were slow and gentle with both Willow and Tara because of Willow's recovery and Tara because of her shyness and lack of confidence.

Giles had thought it a very good idea for Buffy to train the Scooby Gang in self defense.

Willow slowly moved back upstairs to concentrate on her studies.

A submission hold brought Tara into Buffy's arms. After a moment of struggle they both hesitated and Buffy turned Tara around and they began kissing. Tara moaned at the contact and ran her fingers into Buffy's hair, holding the shorter woman to her as Buffy's arms wrapped around the witch.

As the kiss became more passionate, Buffy felt a heat spreading through her system and her body jerked when Tara's lips left hers and the witch began nibbling on her ear lobe and her tongue trailed down to the Slayer's neck. Buffy clung to Tara when the other blonde lightly bit down on her neck.

"Oh God," Buffy whispered, her hands moving under Tara's shirt and moaning when her hands found Tara's breasts. Tara whimpered and fell back against the wall behind her as her hands fought their way under Buffy's sweatshirt as well.

Buffy moaned at how sensitive her nipples suddenly were and how her body jerked when Tara touched them. The Slayer felt her emotions beginning to rage and a growl beginning in her throat and so pulled back.

"I… I'm about to lose it here," she admitted as she leaned against Tara.

"I don't want to stop," Tara whispered.

"My mom is right upstairs," Buffy reminded both of them and Tara nodded.

"Okay," Tara whispered. "This is so hard to figure out. I keep having erotic dreams about you and Willow."

"Me too and Wills says she's having the same dreams."

"Are we all just frustrated or does this we mean we're connected?" Tara said thoughtfully.

"I'm betting on the connection thing," Buffy smiled, backing out of Tara's embrace before she lost it again.

"With all of us, it's not just because Willow and I got involved?"

"You mean am I paying attention to you and wanting to kiss you and make love to you just to keep you around because you make Willow happy?"

"I think I followed that," Tara grinned. "Yeah, s…something like that."

"I think you are beautiful, intelligent, sexy, strong, gorgeous, and have got some killer magick moves," Buffy grinned as Tara blushed at the gushing of adjectives describing her in Buffy's eyes.

With her emotions a little more in check, Buffy pulled Tara into an embrace again, wrapping her arms around Tara's waist and lightly kissed her.

"How can this work with the three of us?" Tara questioned.

"I don't know and I'm tired of second guessing emotions, relationships and Fate," Buffy said in an irritated voice. "I did enough soul searching and yelling at the cosmos when I was with Angel. I turned around and got Mr. Boring Riley. I'm done questioning. If you and Willow make me happy and I can make you both happy, then I say if it's not broken then we shouldn't fix it."

Tara grinned and leaned down slightly and kissed the Slayer.

"If this goes any further, will we get jealous?" Tara pondered as they walked up the stairs out of the basement where Buffy had set up a sparring area.

"You mean if you end up in Willow's bed one night instead of mine, will I get jealous?" Buffy asked with a playful grin. "I don't know, I don't think so. The thought of you with Willow or Willow with you doesn't make me jealous for some reason. The thought of Willow with Oz, now that drives me nuts!"

"Me too! She's…she's so hurt that he tried to not only infect her but rape her as well," Tara commented with a frown.

"I know, he was her first in some ways and she can't believe he would turn out like this," Buffy nodded.

Both of them smiled at the sight of Giles kissing Joyce in the kitchen when they opened the basement door.

"Hi, Giles," Buffy said cheerfully, "Hi, Mom!"

Both girls giggled as the adults separated with blushing faces and stammering voices. Buffy and Tara ignored the stutters and moved into the living room with Willow. All three settling in for an early evening of homework.

Unknown to the others, Willow was also waiting for a response to her frequent emails to Grayfox. He was promising some new information if his leads panned out and Willow was praying they would. It was only five days to the first night of the full moon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Moon Rising**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate. Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas.

**Part 6**

October 26

Willow grinned when she booted up her computer and checked her email. Seeing the name Grayfox in her Inbox gave the young witch some hope and she quickly clicked the email open.

There were only four more days to the full moon and the first test of whether Buffy Summers, the Slayer of vampires and demons, was infected with lycanthropy and would turn into a werewolf. Willow quickly called up the email and read through it impatiently.

Xander and Anya were both smiling as they entered the Summers' home and found Willow looking almost as healthy as she was before being mauled by Oz. Before stabbing herself through the heart with a silver dagger to prevent Oz from infecting her.

The hacker got to her feet slowly and hugged the two of them.

"How goes it, Willow?" Anya smiled. "We are here to transport you to medical personnel for your medical experiments."

"Tests!" Xander corrected. "A doctor's appointment for testing."

Willow laughed and grabbed her set of house keys.

"For being so old, how is it you never caught on to modern speech?" Willow asked the former Vengeance Demon.

"Demons mostly speak in ancient dead languages and find modern English offensive," Anya explained but Willow merely shook her head with an amused look.

"Let's go, gotta get those stitches out and check your heart and all that good stuff," Xander insisted.

When Tara and Buffy got home they found Willow napping on her bed and Anya and Xander watching a video movie on the TV.

"I'm going to check on Willow," Tara announced while Buffy headed for the kitchen for her own soda to join her other two friends. It was Friday night and they all knew she'd be heading out on Slayer duties shortly after sunset and she wanted to grab some quiet time with her friends first.

"Okay, if she's awake, tell her not to come down unless she's up to it," Buffy called after the blonde witch.

In a few moments Buffy launched herself over the back of the sofa and landed beside Xander who immediately took advantage of the situation and wrapped his arms around Anya and Buffy's shoulders with a grin.

Buffy grimaced at their choice in movies, however.

"Halloween?" she squeaked. "How original for the Friday before Halloween!"

"Hey, I like Michael Myers," Xander protested. "Jamie Lee Curtis is cute. And this is followed by a Friday the 13th marathon."

"Jamie Lee Curtis is more cute than I am?" Anya demanded, a pout appearing on her face.

"Of course not, no-one is more cute than my Anya," he quickly reassured his girlfriend and began kissing the former demon.

"Oh give me a break, guys!" Buffy protested after a few moments as the kiss became very heated between the two.

"What's wrong, Buff?" Xander asked, pulling back from Anya's lips. "Jealous?"

"Jealous?" Anya questioned. "Which of us would she be jealous over? I always thought she might want you for an orgasm buddy but since she now gets hot and bothered over females would it be me she wants for an orgasm buddy?"

"Whoa!" Xander shouted, leaping to his feet and looking down at the two women. "No, no way! Scary visual!"

Buffy grinned, "Scary visual or fantasy visual?" she questioned the young man and both of them laughed when he began to blush a bright red and stammered.

"Okay, enough picking on Xander time!" he declared. "It's pick on Buffy time!"

"Oh I don't think so," the Slayer declared. "My house, no picking on home tenant rule!"

"Exception to house rule!" Xander countered.

"What exception?" Buffy demanded.

"The exception that we've been dying to know what's going on with the three of you and everyone has kept quiet. Answers, woman!"

"I don't know if I'll accept that as an exception," Buffy pouted.

"I concur with the exception!" Anya piped in. "I'm dying to know when the three of you will become orgasm buddies and will that mean a large bed or revolving doors?"

"Anya!" Xander squeaked as Buffy's eyes widened in panic.

"What? Aren't those the questions everyone wants to know?" Anya asked innocently.

"God!" Buffy muttered. "Okay, fine! No, none of us have done 'it'! We haven't made any plans specifically to do 'it,' and if we do, I won't be telling you!"

"What are you waiting for?" Anya asked. "Waiting only causes frustration. Frustration can be enjoyable but not for very long. You all want each other enough that it sends out energy waves whenever any of you are near each other."

"I don't know, really," Buffy admitted, some of the potential anger at discussing a delicate subject abating. "Maybe we're waiting to see if I get furry this full moon," she answered with a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"Buffy, you know it's possible that you're not infected," Xander said, sitting down between the women again.

"Yeah, that's not what Spike and Giles think," Buffy mumbled.

"Well, Spike can be an asshole at times, too," Xander growled.

"Willow has been working very hard on the computer searching for something new," Anya said hopefully.

"I know, everyone has been doing their best and dancing around the subject," Buffy nodded. "It's just getting to me. It's only four more nights until the full moon and we still haven't figured out if it's worse because it's a blue moon on Halloween."

"God, I had forgotten about the blue moon thing," Xander muttered.

"What do the Wiccan types think?" Anya asked.

"That Halloween, Samhain as they call it, is one of the most powerful nights," Buffy explained. "Having a full moon on that night makes it even more special and powerful. They don't think much about the blue moon thing because they run on a 13 month calendar, following the moons rather than the Julian calendar."

Buffy looked up and saw Xander's stunned face.

"What?" she demanded.

"Wow! You sound like a college student or something there, Buff!" he teased and winced when she punched him on the bicep, lightly.

"They don't know what it means to possibly be a werewolf for the first time on a full moon on Halloween," she continued.

"If anyone can find out it's Willow," Anya said firmly.

"I agree," Buffy grinned. "Speaking of which, I'm going to say hi to her before I head out on patrol."

"You want company tonight?" Xander asked. "Your mom called and said that she and Giles are coming here in about an hour. We could go with you."

"Sure. The plan is not to leave me alone between now and the full moon, isn't it?" Buffy asked and knew she was right when Xander's eyes shifted away from hers. "Giles is afraid Oz will show up and pull me into his pack before Halloween."

"He said it might be a risk," Xander admitted. "If Spike is right and you are a furry type now, then Oz might have control over you as the Alpha male of the pack."

"I am so gonna hurt Oz!" Buffy declared once again and both Anya and Xander nodded vigorously in agreement. "I'll be right down."

Buffy found Tara holding a sniffling Willow and the Slayer immediately went to the witch's side, stretching out on the bed.

"Can I help?" she whispered.

"She's worried about her scars, about the full moon, and about…about…uh," Tara stammered.

"Sex," Willow mumbled, her head buried in Tara's arms and hair. "I'm worried about sex."

Buffy smiled and wrapped her arm over both of them and snuggled behind Willow.

"Well, let's take those one at a time," Buffy decided. "I know the scars seem pretty massive and ugly but we're using the vitamin E on the healing wounds and the doctors said they wouldn't be that bad in a couple of years."

"Buffy, I have a damned Y incision down my chest," Willow protested. "How can you guys want to see that!"

"Because it'll now be part of you," Tara said gently. "Willow, it's only scars, war wounds."

"We certainly won't think you're any less sexy! That's a promise!" Buffy grinned. "Now, second one. What was that? Oh yeah, full moon. Well, we can't do much about it for another few days. Then we'll know if you have to lock me up or drug me silly three nights every month."

"I went through that with Oz, I don't know if I could bear watching you go through it," Willow whispered.

"We may not have a choice," Buffy said bluntly. "Giles is planning on having someone with me all the time between now and then so Oz can't get his claws on me or any of us. We just have to wait and you continue your computer stuff."

"It's just so damned hard!" Willow sat up between the two women, slamming her fist on the bed. "I can barely type one handed, my other hand hurts and itches and I'm not finding answers!" she complained.

"I know, we'll just keep working," Tara promised, sitting up and wrapped an arm around Willow's shoulder and Buffy did the same on the other side.

"Third, sex. What about sex is worrying you?" Buffy asked.

"Besides that I've never done it with a woman?" Willow grinned and blushed at the same time. "Technically I haven't been with a guy either."

"It can be over-rated," Buffy muttered.

"Neither have I, Willow," Tara said, ignoring Buffy's mumbled comment.

"Me either, so I guess we either have Xander rent us a bad porn movie, check out the Gay and Lesbian section at the bookstore, or we do whatever feels right," Buffy suggested and laughed as both witches blushed.

"No to the Xander idea!" Willow said firmly.

"I agree!" Tara nodded quickly.

"I vote for the exploration method, preferably by Braille," Buffy whispered and leaned in to nibble on Willow's earlobe. She felt the witch shiver and heard her moan. "I'll take that as a vote for yes," the Slayer whispered and found her lips suddenly occupied with Tara's lips. Buffy felt herself moan and shiver.

"I agree," Tara said, breaking off the kiss.

"Oh boy," Willow muttered. "You two are going to drive me insane! I want both of you."

"Well, as intriguing an invitation that is, I need to go and do duty to God, country and Corps, or something like that," Buffy grinned and stood up from the bed.

"God, country and Corps?" Tara questioned.

"She saw Full Metal Jacket too many times," Willow grinned. "God, the United States and the US Marine Corps; duty and honor first and foremost."

"You bet!" Buffy grinned and leaned down to kiss first Tara and then Willow. "I'll be back, don't wait up and don't worry."

"Right!" Willow said sarcastically. "It's Friday night so we can stay up and worry all we want."

"Right!" Tara agreed with a smile.

"Hey," Buffy suddenly grew serious. "I… I just want to say… I love you both."

The Slayer was out the door before either of them could respond.

Xander yelped as a vampire got a little close with a swipe of its claws and the young man was forced to jump back into Anya. The former Vengeance demon grabbed her boyfriend's shirt and spun him around her and let the momentum of the vampire carry him right into her stake. She coughed and began dusting herself off a moment later as Xander regained his balance. Anya turned to face Xander and checked on him.

He was about to compliment his girlfriend on her moves when he reached out and pushed Anya's head down, roughly. Before she could complain, she felt Xander reach over her and she was covered in dust once more.

The couple clung to each other and turned to lean against a tomb and look for Buffy.

It had been a rough night of slaying, for some reason the few days before Halloween seemed to bring every undead thing out of its hiding place and Buffy was having a hard time keeping up with the traffic in the graveyard. She had already killed seven vampires and two demons while Xander and Anya had killed another four vampires.

They found Buffy sparring with three vampires who were obviously experienced and holding their own. One got a good grip on the Slayer's arms, intending to hold her still while the other two either ripped her limbs off or fed on her. Buffy instead kicked up with her feet and caught one of them under the chin and sent him flying backwards. Then she used the downward momentum from the jump to slide her leg between the legs of the vampire holding her, pulling him forward and loosening his grip. It was enough for her to reach up, grab his head and pull him over her shoulder onto the ground. He was staked before he finished yelling in surprise.

The other vampire got a good right hand blow to Buffy's eye and sent the Slayer to the ground. Before he could leap on her, she swept his legs out from under him, rolled over beside the vampire and followed through with a stake in his heart.

The third vampire, still clutching his broken jaw, decided to leave the area before Buffy could get to her feet.

Xander and Anya helped Buffy to her feet as all them quickly scanned each other for major wounds or bites.

"That is going to be a shiner!" Xander declared, focusing a flashlight on Buffy's eye and the cut just under it.

"Yup, feels like it," Buffy agreed. "I'm tired, guys," she declared, brushing the dirt off her jacket. "I'm going to check in with Giles, why don't you head on home?"

Xander suddenly shifted on his feet and looked uncomfortable.

"No, Giles and your mother said that we weren't to leave you alone," Anya responded.

"Look, I'll be fine!" Buffy smiled. "Its 4a.m. in the morning, everyone has either run in terror or has been well fed by now and gone beddy-bye."

"Nope, we go with you," Xander said firmly.

"Okay, let's go then," Buffy sighed. "We'll wait until morning to call Giles, I just remembered he and my mom had a date for tonight and it is 4 a.m."

"You mean Giles and your Mom?" Xander grinned. "That could be some scary visuals in my head!"

"Try having read their thoughts after they had sex on a car!" Buffy grinned.

"Oh man!" Xander groaned. "I forgot about that time you could read minds and caught that they had sex."

"Wasn't just sex, it was sex on a police car!" Buffy clarified as Anya giggled. "Twice!"

"Oh scary visuals!" Xander declared and held his hands to his ears playfully.

"Yeah, very scary," Buffy agreed.

"We'll walk you to your door and crash on your sofa for a couple of hours, if you don't mind," Xander suggested as they walked along the deserted streets of Sunnydale.

"Nope, not a bit," Buffy agreed with a smile.

Buffy found Willow asleep with her laptop on her lap and Tara curled up next to the redhead. As much as they had been anxious for the Slayer's return, lack of sleep and Willow's medication had caught up with both of them.

Buffy knew that Tara hadn't been sleeping much since Buffy had returned to regular slaying duties. The blonde witch would wait with Willow for Buffy's nightly return, or she would sit with Willow and wake the red-haired witch from her nightmares. Then she'd get up and go through a day of classes and start the routine again that night.

Buffy smiled and leaned down and kissed Tara lightly on the lips and felt a familiar peace come over her. The Slayer then gently moved Willow's laptop to the nightstand and kissed the redhead.

"Buffy?" Willow mumbled.

"It's me," the Slayer said. "Me, Xander and Anya are safe."

"Okay," Willow muttered and curled up down into the bed next to Tara.

Buffy smiled at Willow's rabbit pajamas and Tara's pink ones. "You two are adorable," she whispered and moved to her own room and let some of the night's activities catch up with her.

The Slayer moaned as she started to take off her jacket and discovered some new places that were going to be bruised in the morning and then healed by the next night. There were advantages of having a Slayer's healing abilities but it still hurt. Buffy got her jacket off and spun rapidly on her heels when she sensed someone behind.

"Oh God, Wills!" she hissed. "I almost decked you! Say something! Don't sneak up on me."

"I'm sorry, Buff," Willow said softly, wiping the sleep out of her eyes with her one good hand. "I didn't want to wake the others."

"What are you doing up?" Buffy asked, sitting the redhead down on her bed and checking the hacker's pulse.

"I'm fine," Willow reassured her. "I just had this feeling that you were hurt and needed me."

"Wills, I'm fine, really," Buffy said firmly. "Just a little bruised, might even get a black eye out of it but nothing major. Honest."

"Then what am I sensing?" Willow asked, still half asleep apparently.

"Uh…Wills, go back to bed," Buffy suggested. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed myself."

Willow frowned and Buffy felt her own heart rate increase.

"Something…." Willow muttered.

Buffy's eyes darted around the room s if she was looking for a quick exit. Willow's eyes widened.

"Slayer lust?" she whispered.

"Wills, please," Buffy whispered, her fist clenched next to her. "Go back to bed."

"Why?"

"Why?" Buffy's voice squeaked. "Wills, we haven't talked about this."

"What this? That I want you, that I want to make love to you?" Willow asked softly, running her hand along Buffy's jawline. Her green eyes caught Buffy's soft whimper and how the Slayer closed her eyes, fighting the feelings. "I've been dreaming about us, Buffy. I'm so scared but I want it."

"Wills, okay," Buffy began, jumping to her feet and moving to stand in front of her dresser. "I want this; you don't know how bad I want you. You and Tara, both."

"I know that," Willow said calmly.

"We talked about working through this and just going with whatever happens," Buffy continued. "What we haven't talked about is Slayer lust."

"What about it? From that Fan Fiction I read on Xena sites, it's pretty common after a battle," Willow grinned.

"Xena Fan Fiction, you mean…" Buffy stammered. "People writing stuff about Xena and Gabrielle? Together? Wow. I have got to figure out that computer thing."

Willow grinned even wider.

"Yeah," Buffy continued, coming back to the topic. "From what Giles said about Slayers, it's very common. What you and I didn't talk about was how rough it can get."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"God, Wills!" Buffy snapped. "How am I supposed to talk about this right now?"

"Describe it for me," Willow suggested.

"It's like…fire racing through my blood. Every nerve is alive and over-aware," Buffy's voice dropped to a lower octave and her eyes grew distant. "My hands shake and I hear this roaring in my ears. Everything is centered around this ache, this need!"

Buffy closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly; unaware that she was trembling and unaware that Willow had noticed.

The Slayer felt Willow's hand on her cheek and whimpered again.

"Wills, please," she whispered, keeping her eyes closed, knowing that if she looked into those green eyes she'd be lost to the arousal racking her body. "Go to bed, I'll take a shower and go to bed, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Buffy, I need this to happen," Willow whispered, leaning into the Slayer and resting her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"Not tonight, please! I don't want to hurt you," Buffy pleaded, her arms going around Willow's neck and back. "What about that heart rate thing. Slayer Lust can get wild and rough. Faith almost killed Xander one night."

"I am scared of sex and what it might do to my heart but the doctors said it would be fine whenever I was ready and to listen to my body," Willow whispered and lightly nipped at the Slayer's neck. Buffy moaned and felt her knees almost collapse. "I'm listening to my body, Buffy," Willow continued whispering and nibbling, moving up to Buffy's earlobe and then in for a long and passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "I'm listening to your body and I'm listening to my heart, Buff."

"Willow, please, let's wait til after the full moon," Buffy suggested.

"No," the hacker said firmly, running her one good hand through Buffy's hair. "I want this before the full moon."

Willow tried to smile at Buffy's confused expression.

"There is a possibility of Oz getting his claws on you; I want us together before that can happen. I want us mated," Willow explained.

"Mated? Like in wolves and mates?" Buffy whispered and felt her control slipping even further as the hacker pressed her body against the Slayer, including a leg between hers. Hip to hip, Buffy's center exploded into fire when Willow's leg pressed against her. "Oh God, Will, I can't lose control with you."

"I'm not that fragile," Willow grinned and bit Buffy's lower lip and moved back to the Slayer's neck.

"Don't wolves mate for life?" Buffy protested.

Her hands had other ideas, though, and they moved under Willow's pajama top and Buffy shuddered along with Willow when she touched the hacker's soft skin.

"Yes, that's why Oz wants me like a wolf," Willow answered.

"But, for life, Wills? Me?"

"You and Tara are my life, Buffy," Willow countered as her hand went down the front of Buffy's button blouse and ran over the already aroused nipples of the Slayer.

"I love you, Willow," Buffy growled. "I can't hold out, please."

"Then don't," Willow suggested and tweaked one of Buffy's nipples.

Buffy felt the final strand of control evaporate under the hacker's teeth and hand and growled in return. Instead of backing off or squeaking in surprise, Willow met her growl with lips and a tongue that demanded entrance. Buffy growled again and her hands went to the front of Willow's pajamas and ripped it open, sending buttons flying.

Willow's head snapped back as she gasped, inviting the Slayer to continue, breaking off the kiss with a moan.

Buffy was more than willing to continue and dropped her head to Willow's neck and began nibbling and exploring the redhead in her arms with both lips and hands. Willow cried out as her knees went weak as Buffy's hands found her breasts.

The Slayer growled and lifted Willow off her feet and the hacker instinctively and playfully wrapped her legs around Buffy's hips. Buffy easily carried Willow to her bed and fell onto the bed with the hacker, never releasing her hold on Willow's neck. The hacker used her legs to hold and pull the Slayer even closer.

Willow thought she would explode before they even really got started when Buffy's head went to her nipples and began teasing them endlessly, first one then the other, alternating teeth and hand.

"Buffy!" Willow cried out, trying to keep her voice down and failing as her hips jerked in response. "Goddess, don't stop!"

The Slayer growled deep in her throat and sat up between Willow's legs and stood up quickly, pulling the witch's pajama bottoms with her. Willow sat up and watched Buffy rip her own shirt off and kick off her boots. A moment later and the Slayer's jeans were piled on the floor.

"Gods, Buffy, you're beautiful," Willow whispered and then laughed when Buffy practically leaped on her. The delighted laugh was cut short by Buffy's lips and demanding tongue, which Willow met with equal passion.

Buffy's head arched back when Willow's teeth latched onto her neck and the hacker's hand began exploring Buffy's breasts. The Slayer's leg went between Willow's and she brought her thigh up against Willow's sex and the witch gasped.

"Wills," she whispered breathlessly, trembling all over from trying to hold back and not hurt the woman she was in love with.

"Goddess, I love you!" Willow responded and pulled Buffy up and latched onto the Slayer's nipple with her teeth and the other with her hand.

Buffy cried out, bracing herself with her hands on either side of the witch and bucked against Willow. "Oh my God, Wills, yes!"

When Willow's hand went lower and began to dance in the Slayers blonde hair, she lost any control she had left. The witch's fingers went lower and discovered how wet and aroused Buffy was and both moaned at the contact.

"Feels so wonderful!" Willow whispered. She yelped in surprise when Buffy growled and almost ripped her own body away from Willow to return her lips and teeth to the hacker's nipples. She then began kissing, licking and lightly nipping her way down Willow's ribs and lower.

The computer hacker thought she was going to squirm off the bed. She was so aroused and had never felt anything like that with Oz. She also was cursing the cast on her arm once again. Willow wanted both hands free to touch Buffy and could only use one.

Buffy moaned as she crawled between Willow's legs, encouraging the redhead to move wider for her and brought Willow's legs up.

Willow looked down into Buffy's blue eyes and whimpered at the look of absolute arousal and intensity on the Slayer's face.

Buffy thought she would collapse right then as she caught Willow's scent and with the knowledge that she was no longer held back by relationships, or jeans. Her tongue began exploring Willow's sexual area and the witch cried out and bucked on the bed at the first touch. Buffy grinned and placed one arm across Willow's abdomen, trying to hold the hacker close enough so Buffy could continue this wonderful experience.

Hearing Willow cry out again took Buffy another level higher and let more of the Slayer frenzy free.

"Buffy!" Willow cried out, her voice becoming harsh as her hand gripped the bedspread under her.

The Slayer ran her tongue as far inside the witch as she could and moaned with the pleasure it was giving Willow. Buffy was certain that she would never get enough of Willow after this, the connection was so intense and nothing like she had experienced with Angel or Riley.

She ran her fingers along Willow's lips as her tongue danced around the witch's clit, teasing the already frantic hacker into a frenzy. Buffy glanced up and saw the flushed look, closed eyes and the hacker thrashing her head from side to side and was amazed that she was able to do that for her Willow.

Willow bit her lower lip, trying to stifle a cry when Buffy entered her with one finger and ran her tongue over the witch's clit.

"Yes!" she begged the Slayer.

Despite Buffy's worries that Willow was indeed fragile, she quickly discovered that Willow was making a nice recovery when the hacker began thrusting against her finger, demanding more vocally and physically. Buffy added another finger and felt her own body jerk of its own accord. The Slayer cried out loudly as Willow thrust against her fingers and Buffy felt it in her own body and somewhere in the back of her mind, Buffy realized she had connected with Willow's arousal and was riding the same waves.

Buffy cried out and growled, a primal need overwhelming her and moved up along Willow's body and found the witch's lips and tongue more than ready to meet hers as her fingers continued thrusting into the redhead.

Buffy's head moved to the witch's neck once more and bit down hard as she thrust deeper and harder and ran her thumb over Willow's clit.

Willow screamed Buffy's name and Buffy cried out at the same time while biting the witch. Buffy moaned and tried to hold on as Willow's body thrashed, jerked and nearly took them both off the bed. Buffy held her fingers inside and wondered at the feel of Willow's muscles contracting around her fingers. Marveling at the way the witch's muscles drew her in tighter and seemed to hang on as waves of pleasure hit both of them.

Willow collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily and Buffy felt Willow's muscles relax slightly and withdrew with a whimper that matched Willow's at the loss of the contact.

Buffy pulled the witch into her arms and let her own body calm its trembling and slow her heart rate down. The Slayer quickly checked Willow's pulse and found it very rapid but slowing down.

The Slayer leaned up on one elbow and looked down at the panting Willow and smiled. She gently moved a lock of red hair from the hacker's sweating forehead and leaned down to tenderly kiss her.

Willow opened her eyes slowly after the kiss and smiled widely. She wrapped her one good arm around the Slayer's neck for another kiss.

"Goddess, Buffy," she whispered, snuggling into Buffy's arms as the Slayer smiled and wrapped her arms around her Willow. "That was incredible!"

"You okay? I was a little rough," Buffy asked, her voice sounding younger with her concern.

"Most definitely!" Willow grinned and then winced slightly as her hand went to her neck. "I think you may have drawn blood but I'll be fine."

"Wills!" Buffy said, alarmed.

"No big deal, I half expected it if the connection was as intense as I thought it was," Willow mumbled.

"Want to run that by me again?" Buffy smiled.

"If we weren't imagining the connection between us, between the three of us," Willow muttered, trying to explain. "I thought the sex would be more intense than any of us expected. I knew with a Slayer that it could be rough."

"I never bit through Riley's skin," Buffy muttered, still worried.

"No discussing Riley, Angel or Oz in our bed," Willow growled and Buffy grinned.

"Deal," she agreed. "I still haven't done that with anyone!"

"We don't know if you're a wolf or not, if you are then I think it wouldn't be a surprise," Willow said sleepily. She snapped her eyes open and shook her head. "Damnit, I want to make love to you."

"Shhh," Buffy said with a tender smile. "Tomorrow is Saturday, no school. Attack me in the morning."

"Okay, deal," Willow nodded enthusiastically.

"What about that wolf thing?" Buffy asked as the hacker closed her eyes.

"If you are a wolf, you just marked me as yours," Willow mumbled, drifting into sleep as she left a worried Slayer behind.

October 27

Xander and Anya both were more quiet than usual the next morning as Tara prepared a large breakfast for everyone.

They didn't mention that Joyce Summers hadn't come home at all the night before and that Buffy and Willow still weren't downstairs either.

The young couple watched Tara carefully but she didn't seem upset or bothered.

Xander and Anya talked about the slaying duties the night before and how it seemed that Halloween seemed to draw all the undead out of their crypts and Tara agreed. She explained that Samhain was an ancient Celtic holiday and how it was believed that the veil between the realms of darkness, the spiritual side, and the physical realm was thin. During this time the deities of the nether regions could cross into the earthly realm.

"Willow!"

Xander almost jumped out of his seat at the scream from upstairs. Both of them looked at Tara and were surprised when she merely shrugged.

"Does it not bother you?" Anya, lacking her usual tact, asked bluntly.

Tara smiled. "No, I knew where Willow was going last night before we fell asleep."

"You knew?" Xander managed to squeak.

"Yes," Tara said shyly. "We could both feel Buffy's…how she is after a hard night of slaying…how she…."

"You mean how she wants to rip someone's clothes off and have multiple orgasms?"

"Anya!" Xander yelled and wondered if there was enough room under the table for him.

"What?" Anya demanded.

Tara merely laughed softly. "Yeah, that's it exactly. We could tell it was hitting Buffy hard last night when all of you walked in. We both agreed for Willow to approach Buffy last night."

"What about you and Buffy?" Xander risked asking.

"Hopefully she still wants me and Willow, both," a voice responded from the stairs.

The three Scooby gang members looked over and saw Buffy standing at the bottom of the stairs. The Slayer was toweling her hair dry and walking slowly into the dining area. Xander and Anya suddenly decided that what they were eating was very fascinating as Tara and Buffy looked at each other.

They couldn't read Tara's expression from under their eyebrows but Buffy looked about as vulnerable as Xander had ever seen her.

Tara stood up slowly and walked to the Slayer and gently took the towel from Buffy and drew the Slayer into her arms, erasing any doubt in anyone's mind as Buffy melted into the taller woman's arms.

Buffy almost broke into tears from relief; she knew she was head over heels in love with Willow and the night and morning of sex had only confirmed it. She also knew she was falling just as deeply in love with Tara. She clung to the tall witch tightly.

"Go grab some breakfast, I'm going to check on Willow," Tara order the Slayer and Buffy nodded, choked up too much to speak.

She quickly turned and dashed for the kitchen.

Tara found Willow unwrapping the plastic from around her cast and trying to dry herself off with one hand. The red-haired witch realized that Tara was standing in the doorway of the bathroom and began blushing.

Tara smiled gently and moved into the bathroom and shut the door. She gently took the towel from her fellow witch and began toweling Willow down. The blonde witch simply wrapped the towel around Willow and then wrapped her arms around the smaller witch when Willow hugged her tightly.

"Are we okay?" Willow whispered.

Tara stroked the red hair below her chin softly. "Yes, my love," Tara said softly. "We are more than okay."

"Really?" Willow asked, pulling back slightly.

"Yes," Tara said simply and kissed the witch.

Willow whimpered and melted into Tara's arms and pressed her body against Tara.

After a moment Tara leaned her forehead against Willow's as they struggled to breathe.

"We'd better stop now or that towel is going to disappear," Tara teased and Willow turned bright red again.

Tara raised Willow's head to one side as she took in the massive bruising and slight cut on Willow's neck.

"Any regrets?" Tara asked.

"Only if we weren't okay," Willow whispered. "I love you, Tara."

"I love you too," Tara responded and handed the redhead her shirt. "It obviously went well," she teased and Willow blushed right on cue.

Tara laughed as she helped Willow into her shirt.

"I'm glad it did," Tara said softly and held Willow tightly for a moment and then helped the witch into a pair of sweat pants.

"I love you, Tara," Willow said simply.

"I love you too and Buffy," Tara responded. "I still want your body."

"And Buffy's?" Willow teased with a smile.

"Are you kidding? You bet!"

"Good, I still want to attack you," Willow grinned, leaning on Tara as she guided her feet into her slippers.

"Willow, you're not planning anything dangerous are you?" Tara questioned, suddenly serious.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked cautiously.

"You've been hovering over that computer for days and you haven't said a word about the research," Tara began, sitting down on Willow's bed while the hacker dropped her pajamas into a laundry basket. "I have the feeling you had last night planned and was wondering if…if it might…if it's connected to something you're planning."

Willow looked thoughtful and sat down next to Tara.

"I admitted to Buffy that I wanted last night to happen before the full moon," Willow said.

"Why before the full moon?" Tara asked gently.

"Because if she is a werewolf, I want to claim her before Oz can get to her!" Willow growled, slamming her fist down on the bed. "I want her to be mates with me and you, it might counter any control he can have over her as alpha wolf."

"Looks like she claimed you," Tara teased and Willow's mood eased instantly.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Let's get you some breakfast and then you can tell me the details," Tara suggested.

"Tara!" Willow squeaked.

"What? What do you think Xander and Anya are doing right now with Buffy?"

"Oh Goddess!" Willow muttered.

Willow was finding it difficult. The Scooby Gang and Joyce Summers weren't leaving her alone for more than a few minutes at time. Getting the things she needed together wasn't easy. Fortunately, Anya had been willing to grab a couple of the items from the Magic Box without asking questions when Willow had explained it was for a tracker spell.

With three nights left until the full moon, she was getting nervous and knew that the rest of the gang were starting to feel the tension. Especially Buffy.

Willow came down the stairs to find Xander up against the wall, his feet totally off the floor and Anya yelling for Buffy to put her boyfriend down. Tara came running out of the kitchen and skidded to a halt at the sight of a very red Xander and an obviously angry Slayer.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled and the Slayer blinked and dropped her friend. Xander landed heavily on his backside as he slid down the wall. Anya was beside him instantly, checking that he was breathing okay and in one piece.

Willow ran forward and grabbed Buffy as the Slayer turned and went to her knees. "Buffy! What happened?"

"I don't know," Buffy whispered, beginning to cry. Tara moved into the room and joined Willow in holding the distraught Slayer.

"Anya, what happened?" Willow demanded.

"Xander made a reference to a female dog or something like that and Buffy turning furry and Buffy went berserk and nearly killed my boyfriend!"

"Xander?" Willow whispered as she and Tara held a crying Buffy. "You didn't!"

Xander, still coughing, looked sheepish and wouldn't look Willow in the eyes.

Tara placed a restraining hand on Willow's shoulder as the red-haired witch's muscles tightened, preparing to launch herself at her friend.

"Anya, get him out of here for awhile," Tara suggested.

The former demon nodded and helped the young man to his feet and they headed for the door just as Joyce and Giles opened the door.

The two adults noticed Xander's ruffled condition, Buffy on her knees being held by Tara and Willow and the distressed looks on both the witches' faces and frowned.

"What's going on?" Joyce demanded.

"We're leaving Mrs. Joyce, we'll talk to you later for patrol tonight," Anya said quickly and rushed Xander past the two older people.

Joyce and Giles promptly moved to the young women.

Buffy suddenly struggled out of Tara and Willow's arms and dashed out the front door as everyone yelled for her.

"Tara, follow her!" Giles snapped. "Make sure she's okay."

The blonde witch quickly ran out the door after the Slayer while Giles and Joyce turned to Willow for explanations. Both adults noticed the bruising on Willow's neck at the same time.

Giles stepped forward and lifted Willow's head to one side. "I hope that's not a vampire bite."

"No, it's not," Willow said firmly.

"You let Buffy bite you?" Giles' voice was low but intense. "You know she might be infected! A bite could infect you!" his voice began to rise to a shout. "How could you be so careless?" he demanded.

"Giles!" Willow snapped, startling the scholar and Watcher. "I choose last night to happen when she was in the middle of Slayer Lust. I knew the risks and I accept them."

"Oh my God," Giles muttered. "You're hoping that if she is a werewolf that you just mated with her."

"Giles, what are you talking about?" Joyce asked. "We're talking about my daughter, damnit!"

"If Buffy is a werewolf," Giles stammered. "Well, they act a lot like their wolf counterparts. Wolves mate for life. If they're part of a pack then only the alpha male and female mate. Willow is hoping that if Oz does get a hold of Buffy and draw her into the pack then her mating with Willow might over-ride his control."

"Mating?" Joyce asked. "You mean like marriage?"

"Even more serious, I'm afraid," Giles explained. "Especially if Buffy is a werewolf and she just bit Willow!"

"Not enough, Giles," Willow said calmly. "Didn't even draw blood, just enough to mark me as hers."

Giles looked down at the witch, his gaze thoughtful.

"You've certainly grown up haven't you?" he said softly. "Don't ever doubt your strength and courage again."

Willow sighed and hugged him as tight as she could with one arm.

"Giles?" Joyce questioned again.

"Serious and possibly deadly," he said softly. "But you just got a daughter-in-law. Two before the weekend is over if I'm guessing correctly."

Willow blushed and shrugged. "Probably not with the bite."

"Thank God, I don't want to deal with two of you as werewolves, let alone three!"

The front door slammed open and Tara entered the Summers' house, breathless.

"I lost her!"

"Christ!" Giles cursed. "Where did you lose her?"

"The woods," Tara answered as Willow grabbed her into her arms.

"Oh God, we'll never find her," Giles complained.

"What about a tracking spell?" Willow suggested.

"Yes, of course!" Giles smiled. "Can you two do it?"

"We're connected to her, Willow more so now, shouldn't be hard," Tara said firmly.

"Connected?" Giles questioned.

Both witches began blushing.

"We've been dreaming about each other and we both knew what kind of energy Buffy was going through last night when she came home from slaying," Willow said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening? This is unheard of among Slayers!"

"What? It's not like you're going to report to the Watcher Council," Willow snapped.

"Damnit! I can't do my job to protect all of you if you don't tell me everything!" Giles countered.

"Enough!" Joyce yelled. "Do whatever you can do and find Buffy!"

Giles nodded and stepped back as Tara moved behind Willow and placed her hands on the red-haired witch's shoulders, lending her strength, energy, and focus as Willow began chanting under her breath and closed her eyes.

A few moments later and a light blue streak of energy, much like neon gas, led from the house and down the street.

"Willow, you and Joyce stay here," Giles ordered. "I don't want you near the woods. Odds are Oz and his pack are either there or in the graveyard."

"Do you think Buffy is going to Oz?" Willow asked with a frown.

"No, I think she's upset and running off some energy. It may be an unconscious thing though," he explained. "As it gets closer to the full moon, if she is one of his pack, the call to join him might get stronger."

"Find her, Tara," Willow said firmly.

"I will!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Moon Rising**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate. Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas.

**Part 7**

Buffy angrily wiped at the tears streaming down her face as she slowed down. Somehow her Slayer skills had kept her from falling and breaking her neck in her mad dash into the woods and she knew that was about all that had saved her. _She certainly hadn't been thinking,_ she now reflected.

Buffy heard the soothing sound of a stream and walked towards it instinctively. She was hot, tired and felt covered in sweat and grime. She found a small creek running over boulders and cool looking ground. The Slayer knelt down on a boulder and dipped her hands into the stream and let the water splash over her upturned face. She knew better than to drink the water but just cooling her skin felt good. The water was ice cold and revived her energy.

Buffy sat down on another boulder and watched the water flowing and let it take her panic with it. She knew it had been stupid to run off like that just because Xander had made a stupid joke about her possible werewolf status. If she let every Xander comment get to her, Buffy realized, she would have killed him a long time ago.

The Slayer let the sun warm her as her sweat covered body began to cool down in the chilled autumn air of late October. Then her Slayer senses kicked into alert and she looked around cautiously, pretending not to notice anything or to be alarmed.

Buffy cursed herself for running off from the others. She could usually take care of herself and often spent time saving her friends when they tried to help her but she knew things were different now. Giles was right, if Buffy was infected with lycanthropy, she shouldn't be alone where Oz could reach her.

The Slayer somehow knew the movement surrounding her was dangerous. After a moment several figures appeared on all sides of her, four on the other side of the river and three on her side. One in front, side and back. There were five males and two females and they had the same predatory look that Buffy had seen before when spirits of hyenas had possessed several of the students, including Xander. These males and females had that same feral look, even though they were dressed like any other high school or college student.

Buffy stood up slowly and waited, her eyes darting around constantly, trying to keep them all in sight as they moved closer.

The Slayer didn't even bother to look surprised when Oz stepped out of the trees and slowly approached her. He had dyed his hair and beard black, probably in an effort to avoid the police but that was the only thing that had really changed about him.

_In fact_, Buffy thought, _he had gotten scruffier._ His clothes hung limply on him and hadn't seen the inside of a washing machine in quite awhile. His shirt still had the blood from where she had stabbed him with the silver dagger a month earlier.

"Oz," Buffy said easily.

"About time you showed up," he growled. "Ready to join the pack?"

"Not really, I was really looking for some quiet time," Buffy said easily. "You know how it is; slaying day and night, needed a break."

"Don't fight it, Buffy," Oz ignored her quip. "I can smell my mark on you; you're already part of the pack."

"You know, I discovered when I was cheerleader that I'm not really a joining person anymore," Buffy said casually as she jumped off the boulder, still keeping an eye on the other werewolves. "I think I'll pass on this one."

"You don't have a choice," Oz growled, his green eyes shifting to wolf yellow. "Same old Buffy though, you'll probably be joking when someone rips your throat out."

"Well, when that happens someday, I'll let you know," Buffy countered.

"Buffy, either you come with us today and join the pack or I hurt you really badly and we take you anyway," Oz grinned, his teeth growing into fangs.

"Nobody tells me what to do, even Giles learned that one a long time ago," Buffy growled.

"You can't fight me, Buffy," Oz laughed a guttural laugh. "I'm your alpha male."

"Don't you sense something else, Oz?" Buffy grinned right back at him as she pulled a silver dagger out of her belt. "I'm not yours!"

Oz moved a little closer and sniffed the air and Buffy's muscles tensed.

She grinned a vicious smile when his eyes widened in shock and he began to tremble.

"Willow?" he said softly. "You mated with Willow? After I bit you?"

"She insisted," Buffy grinned and answered Oz's growl with one of her own. "Seems she wants me instead of you, even as a wolf."

Oz roared his rage and dived at the Slayer.

Even expecting the attack, the swiftness almost caught Buffy off guard as Oz changed in mid-air and, as a full werewolf, tackled her into the boulder behind her. Knowing she didn't have to worry really about being bitten or scratched, Buffy fought back with no holds barred and rammed the dagger into his chest as he raked hers with one of his clawed paws.

The werewolf fell back howling in pain as his pack gathered around him. Buffy noticed they were circling and appeared nervous but none of them moved in, they were leaving the fighting to their leader until he gave the signal.

Buffy tried to regain her feet but was stunned to discover how much the slashes across her chest hurt.

Oz managed to get to his feet at the same time the Slayer did and they squared off once again: Oz with his claws at the ready and Buffy with the dagger in her hand.

Suddenly shots filled the air followed by screams and sounds of panic. Oz looked around in confusion as his pack was scattering to the woods or across the river and shots were following them. Two of his pack were on the ground, one dead with a head shot and the other moaning with a back wound that was probably fatal.

Oz turned as Buffy attempted to stab him again and backhanded her into the water. He bounded over her to the other side of the river and disappeared into the woods.

"Buffy!"

"Here!" she called out, getting to her hands and knees in the water and then she began moving towards the embankment. Two sets of legs were there in a moment, splashing around her as hands grabbed her by the arms and helped her to the bank. She was turned over and she saw Giles and Tara examining her as her teeth began to chatter.

"Glad you guys showed up," she stammered through her teeth.

"We've got to get her to a hospital, even with her Slayer healing she's going into shock with that cold water and loss of blood," Giles grumbled as he stripped off his coat and covered the Slayer with it.

Together they got the Slayer on her feet and began walking her back towards the car.

"It's too far away, Giles," Tara complained as Buffy became harder to guide as she started to slip into unconsciousness.

"I know, I know," he growled. "Listen, give me your jacket. I'm going to stay with Buffy; you get back to the car and guide the paramedics in here. I'm going to call them on the cell phone and tell them where the car is. Can you run that far and back?"

"I have to," Tara said firmly and handed the Watcher her jacket. He quickly added it to his as he laid his charge on the pine covered forest floor.

Tara was gone at a sprint.

Giles leaned over Buffy and checked her pulse and wasn't happy with what he found. The Watcher moved his body alongside Buffy's and pulled her into his arms, trying to lend his warmth to her quickly cooling body.

He pulled out his cellular phone and started making his calls, first to the paramedics; Detective Santiago was next, followed by the call to Joyce and Willow.

Giles met Willow and Joyce outside the Emergency room.

"She's going to be fine!" he said quickly, attempting to reassure a very anxious mother and lover of his Slayer. "Just as we feared, Oz and his pack found her and she fought with him. We got there in time to break it up but he got in one good slash across her chest and she landed in the creek."

"Then why the hospital?" Willow demanded.

"She went into shock from the loss of blood and the cold water, the doctor's are finishing stitching the wounds now and say that she'll be fine," Giles said gently. "They've warmed her up, replaced her blood and cleaned the wounds. They want to keep her overnight just to be sure."

"When can we see her?" Willow asked.

"They'll let Joyce in right after they finish with the stitches. They want the rest of us to wait until they move her upstairs," Giles answered and moved aside as Joyce rushed past him. He led the distraught witch inside the Emergency Waiting Room where Tara quickly hugged the redhead.

Ignoring the other anxious people waiting for loved ones or waiting to be seen, the taller witch leaned down and kissed Willow lightly on the lips and continued to hug her.

"Goddess, I needed that," Willow muttered. She and Tara went to a free set of chairs with Giles.

The Watcher looked frazzled and Tara looked exactly like what she had been through, she looked like she had taken a mad dash through the woods in the middle of fall. There was mud covering the bottom of her sweat pants and sweat stains on the shirt and her hair was mussed up. Willow tried to ignore the blood on Tara's sweat jacket, knowing it was Buffy's.

"Okay, what happened?" Willow leaned over, whispering to both of them.

"Oz attacked her and they were fighting when we got there," Giles began.

"Giles shot a couple of them and they scattered just as Oz knocked Buffy into the creek and ran," Tara finished.

"She got in a good chest wound and so did he," Giles continued. "Tara ran to lead the paramedics in while I called everyone. I told Detective Santiago that Oz attacked her with some kind of clawed weapon, like a martial arts thing."

"Good thinking," Willow muttered. "How bad are the wounds?"

"Deep but not bad for a Slayer," he whispered. "They'll heal over and barely leave scars."

"She was able to fight him?" Willow demanded, her green eyes shining brightly.

"Yes, they were fighting when we got there," Tara nodded. "I think your bonding worked."

"Thank the goddess," the witch muttered and leaned back in her chair.

"I've called Xander to watch over Buffy's room tonight and Anya to stay with us at Joyce's place," Giles informed the young witches.

"Good idea. Tomorrow we all need to talk about Halloween night," Willow said

firmly. "I know we've been avoiding it but it's time."

"I agree," Giles said wearily.

All three stood up quickly when Joyce entered the waiting area and then rushed over to the Slayer's mother.

"She's awake and asking for both of you," she said with a small smile. "They're

moving her to the third floor, room 17. Go on up, Giles and I will follow."

Willow and Tara were off promptly, trying to refrain from breaking into a run down the hospital corridor to the elevator.

Joyce turned and accepted Giles' offer of an embrace as she began to cry.

"How do you do it, Rupert?" she sobbed. "She looked so small on that bed. Those bandages were so large!"

"I won't lie to you and say it gets easier, it doesn't," he admitted as they began walking towards the elevators.

"What if she is infected?" she whispered. "How are we supposed to deal with that?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

Buffy managed to smile when Tara and Willow entered the room and she reached out her hands to both of them.

"Oh my God, Buffy!" Willow cried and held the Slayer's hand next to her cheek.

"I fought him, Wills," Buffy said softly as Tara stroked the blonde hair off Buffy's forehead. "He didn't control me."

"And you almost got yourself killed!" Tara countered with a slight smile.

"I'll be mostly healed by tomorrow," Buffy protested.

"Taking on a pack of werewolves by yourself was not in the plan!" Willow responded.

"Terrific, now I've got two girlfriends to gang up on me!" Buffy grinned.

"You bet!" Willow nodded as Tara grinned and pulled up a chair.

"Giles and your mom will be here in a minute," Tara said.

"Cool," Buffy said softly.

"I'm going to stay here until Xander takes over when he gets off work at the mall," Tara continued as Buffy began to drift into a drugged sleep.

"My God, Tara, I can't lose either of you," Willow whispered, reaching across the bed and touching the other witch's arm.

"I know, neither could we," she agreed. "Let's get through the next few days and see what happens."

Willow nodded as Giles and Joyce entered the room.

Giles had over-ridden Tara's decision to stay with Buffy and insisted that she stay with Willow and Joyce and the three women had finally gone home, leaving the Watcher to watch over Buffy.

The Watcher settled in with his notebook, writing down all the revelations of the last couple of days among the Wiccans and his Slayer while Buffy slept a healing sleep of recovery. Giles was stunned for a moment when he looked up at the sound of the door opening and realized Riley had stepped into the room.

Giles frowned and put his notebook behind him in his waistband as he stood up.

"What do you want, Riley?" he questioned.

The young commando was in civilian clothes but had a very serious look on his face and Giles was cautious.

"I've come for Buffy," Riley responded.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"We heard the police scanner and Detective Santiago's orders to look for Oz in the woods. She's been attacked by a werewolf and we're taking her in for safety," he said in a flat voice.

"Buffy is our responsibility, not yours!" Giles hissed as he ran a hand through his mussed up hair. Riley, watching the Watchers' eyes, failed to notice Giles' other hand moving to his coat pocket.

"Slaying vampires and demons is yours and now your Slayer is a hostile, that makes her our responsibility," Riley countered, his eyes showing anger.

"Why, so you can lock her in a cage, put some device in her head to drive her insane for the rest of her life?" Giles demanded.

"What will you do with her?" Riley countered. "Lock her away in a cell somewhere like you did Oz? So she can howl at the moon all night and maybe get out, like he did."

"Buffy isn't going with you," Giles growled.

"Get over it, old man," Riley snapped. "A team is on its way, we'll take her even if we have to go over you to do it."

Riley looked surprised when he moved forward towards Buffy's bed and found himself staring at a Glock automatic pistol in Giles' hand. The commando froze in place.

"You won't do it, librarian," Riley muttered.

"You don't know Watchers, we train girls to fight better than you'll ever achieve," Giles smiled a deadly smile and Riley had the feeling he was suddenly watching a Bond movie. "My nickname used to be Ripper; do you really want to test whether I can pull the trigger to protect Buffy?"

Riley looked down the barrel into the unflinching eyes and calm face of the Slayer's Watcher and knew with a chill that Giles really would pull the trigger and would have less remorse than Buffy over killing.

"Get out of here, I want to watch from Buffy's window and see you moving across the lawn towards the parking lot," Giles ordered. "If I don't, then I'll shoot anyone coming through that door I don't know, including you and I am an expert shot and have plenty of clips in my pocket."

"We'll be back for her," Riley warned.

"If I see anything that looks like you or your playmates, I will nail your sorry bloody asses to the wall and pin your ears back, little boy," Giles growled and cocked the weapon as Riley turned bright red with anger. "Don't think that I'd get away with shooting my future step-daughter's stalking ex-boyfriend as he hovered over her hospital bed threatening her? This is Sunnydale, Riley, they won't even ask questions, especially after you were seen fighting with her physically because she rejected you for a female."

"I'll kill you, Giles," Riley threatened.

"It'll take more than you," Giles snarled. "You're male ego was so assaulted that you assailed her in the hospital after you heard she had been attacked. I found you threatening her and choking her and I had to defend my future stepdaughter. Forget about Buffy, tell your team that she wasn't bitten by Oz because she wasn't; she was slashed. Either you forget about her or I'll make sure every single person on campus hears my version of your hospital visit."

"My superiors won't believe you!"

"Yes they will, they know how hung up sexually you were with Buffy," Giles said easily. "They even doubted your judgment in bringing Buffy into the Initiative, didn't they?"

Riley's refusal to answer was enough of an answer for the Watcher.

"Leave Riley and convince your team she wasn't bitten or you'll deal with a very pissed off Slayer tomorrow," Giles suggested.

"You shouldn't mess with the Initiative," Riley threatened.

"I don't know what the conversation is about here but that sounded like a threat," a new voice entered the conversation and both Giles and Riley glanced over and saw Detective Santiago standing in the doorway with his gun drawn on Riley.

Giles quickly lowered his pistol.

"Young Mr. Finn was just leaving," he said calmly. "He and Buffy broke up last week and he isn't taking it well. I was encouraging him to leave."

"Then maybe you should leave Mr. Finn," Detective Santiago said just as calmly, lowering his gun but keeping it in his hand.

Riley turned on his heels and left, quickly.

"Okay, Mr. Giles," Detective Santiago began as he entered the room and put his gun away. "It's time for some answers and I want the truth."

Giles sighed heavily and sat down and became very attentive when Buffy began stirring.

Detective Brad Santiago waited with his questions as they both watched the young blonde woman begin moaning and thrashing.

Giles leaned over and gently held Buffy's hand and began shaking the Slayer.

"Buffy, it's okay," he said softly. "Come on, wake up, you're safe."

After a moment the wounded woman slowly opened her eyes and smiled slightly at the sight of Giles' concerned face. Her eyebrows rose in question when she spotted Detective Santiago on the other side of her bed.

"Hey," she said.

"Nightmare again?" Giles asked.

"As usual," Buffy attempted to shrug and winced at the pain from moving her chest. "Ow!"

"Easy, you," Giles chuckled slightly. "Detective Santiago walked in while I was having a rather heated discussion with Riley Finn."

"Riley?" Buffy tried to sit up and moaned in pain. "What did he want? Last time I saw him he was calling me a dyke."

"Buffy," Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them with a Kleenex from Buffy's nightstand. "Detective Santiago is demanding answers and knowing him, he's going to keep digging."

"You want him in?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Brad protested but Giles waved at him in a dismissive manner, still focusing on his Slayer.

"Well, it might be advantageous," Giles said thoughtfully.

"If he believes us," Buffy countered.

"Well, there is always the fresh grave approach," Giles smiled.

"Oh right, like Merrick pulled on me!" Buffy smirked.

"Goddamn it!" Brad nearly shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"Quiet for a moment, detective," Giles ordered. "It's Buffy's life that is the one ultimately at stake, it's her decision."

"Well, we don't have to answer to the Council for someone other than the Powers That Be knowing what I do," she continued to frown in thought. "Yeah, okay, go for it."

"It'll be difficult, how to convince him quickly," Giles said thoughtfully.

"Fresh grave tonight?" Buffy suggested.

"Seems the quickest plan," Giles agreed and turned to the detective. "Tell me, Detective Santiago, has anyone died within the last three days from massive blood loss from a brutal neck wound?"

"Well, yeah, one of the detectives was talking about it," Brad answered with a frown.

"Do you know where the victim is buried?" Giles asked.

"No, afraid not," Brad answered, his face still a mass of confusion.

"That's okay, Willow can hack into the Coroners records," Buffy said confidently.

"Hey, that's not legal!" Brad protested.

"Don't worry about it, Detective," Giles smirked. "It'll get much worse," the Watcher turned to Buffy. "I'll call Anya to watch over you until Xander gets off work."

"Is Xander mad at me?" Buffy asked, her voice sounding younger and smaller.

"No, Anya said that he is fine and thinks that he was an idiot," Giles smiled. "Sit down, Detective Santiago, it'll take Anya a few minutes to get here and we may as well start with the explanations."

Two hours later, Anya joined them and occasionally threw her own viewpoint into the discussion of informing the former New Yorker of the place he had moved to and Buffy's role in it.

Buffy was obviously uncomfortable with being talked about but tolerated it and threw in her own version of things occasionally.

Anya had gone out and brought back sodas for everyone, as Giles was finishing up his explanation.

Brad sat back in his chair and took a long steady look into the face of each of the other people in the room. His well honed detective skills and instincts told him that they weren't lying to him; either they were all insane and shared the same delusion or they were quiet serious. That probably also included Riley Finn, given the encounter Brad had walked in on earlier.

"Vampires, werewolves, secret government operations, witches, slayers and watchers, oh boy," he muttered. "Have I stumbled onto the set of the Twilight Zone?"

"I wish it were that simple, not many people died on the Twilight Zone," Buffy countered. "Here they die every day and usually horribly."

"I can prove it to you in a few hours," Giles said calmly. He was tired and had a headache. He also needed a shower after tracking Buffy through the woods and caring for his injured Slayer.

"Okay, I'll give you that some things appear weird around this town and no one seems to notice it," Brad Santiago said reluctantly. "I'll even agree that everything you've said fits the evidence I have."

"But?" Giles asked with a slight smile.

"How do you intend to prove it to me? Have me sit on a fresh grave and let a vampire pop up like that other Watcher did to Buffy?"

"Something like that, yes," Giles answered.

"Okay, I'm all for field trips and I'll take you up on it," Brad said.

"You're taking this well," Anya commented. "Most run screaming in the night when confronted with vampires, or stand around in disbelief which makes them easy meals."

"Yeah, well, I grew up in New York, I've seen a lot of stuff," Brad grinned. "My grandma was also a Brujah woman."

"Brujah, that dumb vampire role playing game?" Buffy asked.

"No," Brad laughed. "No, Spanish witch woman. Incense, prayers, a little home magic."

Buffy began nodding off when the second round of pain medication began to take affect.

"So, Buffy might be a werewolf like Oz, this secret government organization wants her to experiment on, Willow and Tara are witches, and Anya there is a former demon. Does that cover it?"

"Yes, actually, you keep track well," Giles admitted.

"Thanks, I'm putting two guards on the door outside Buffy's room to keep Riley Finn and his comrades out until she can be released tomorrow. I'm going to call my wife and let her know I'm going to miss dinner tonight," Brad said, getting to his feet.

"Don't eat dinner before going out," Anya suggested. "Sometimes the vampires have very poor hygiene and the smell can make you hurl."

"Uh, thanks."

A somewhat green looking Brad Santiago joined the Scooby Gang at the home of Joyce and Buffy Summers.

Xander, Tara, Willow and Joyce were obviously confused since Giles had called a meeting to discuss their plans for Halloween and bringing a police detective didn't seem like part of the plans or discussion. Then the Watcher explained that Brad Santiago of the Sunnydale police force had been given the basics about vampires, werewolves, demons, Slayers and the Hellmouth.

Both Willow and Tara started blushing and Xander was angry.

"Shouldn't you have asked us?" he demanded from Giles.

"Probably but there wasn't time," Giles said firmly. "Detective Santiago caught me with an automatic weapon pointed at Riley Finn and threatening his life. Buffy agreed."

"Okay, Xander!" Willow snapped. "It's done! Giles is right; we could use someone in law enforcement."

"Oh you mean someone who isn't just a mall security jerk!" Xander snapped back.

"I didn't say that!" Willow protested. "Don't go getting male territorial!"

"Me? Who said I was territorial?" Xander demanded.

"Children!" Giles snapped. "Let's get down to the planning, shall we? As unpleasant as it is, we need to discuss what we're going to do Halloween night."

"Well," Willow said hesitantly. "I kinda had a plan if everyone agrees."

"Let's sit down at the table shall we?" Joyce suggested. "I helped Willow and Tara draw out plans of the crypt and graveyard where Oz built that cell."

The Scooby Gang, minus Anya and adding Brad, sat down around the table and turned their attention to Willow.

"Welcome to the Scooby Gang, Detective Santiago," she said shyly.

"Scooby Gang?" he questioned with a smile.

"Kinda of a traditional name we have for ourselves. We're like Slayerettes and Buffy is the Slayer. We help her, doing research and helping during battle sometimes," Willow explained.

"Don't let her fool you, Detective," Xander grinned. "Those two are becoming scary with their magick type skills."

Brad smiled at how both young witches began blushing on cue.

"Why don't you all call me Brad?" he suggested. "After seeing a vampire up close and personal tonight, I'm honored to be included with a group that is brave enough to face that night after night."

There was an awkward silence as the Scooby Gang blushed, no one protested that they were brave but they were thinking it. The Gang looked at it somewhat like Buffy, they didn't have a choice in fighting the evil things because it had to be done and they were there. Brad would have pointed out that it was exactly this attitude that made them heroes if anyone had asked but he kept the thought to himself. _He'd convince them later,_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, enough mutual admiration!" Xander declared. "Night before and Halloween night! What's the deal, Wills?"

"Well, I have a new spell I want to try while Buffy is locked in the…in the…" she hesitated as she glanced over at Joyce.

"It's okay, Willow," Joyce responded to the witch's discomfort. "I know that we're going to have to lock her up until we know for sure if she's infected. "It's a cell in a crypt, I can handle that."

"I want to be left alone with Buffy," Willow continued and held her hand up against the protest from around the table. "We know from experience that if Buffy is a werewolf, she'll respond better with only one person in the room and that logically is me."

"Okay, what is this spell?" Giles demanded.

"Two spells actually," Willow tried to smile. "I think Tara should be outside the crypt and cast the second spell. It's a protection spell that makes a shield of silver; werewolves shouldn't be able to break it. That'll keep Oz and any of his pack out of the crypt."

"What about the secret passages, we know they didn't just vanish when you were there," Xander asked.

"The spell will wrap the crypt in a silver light, it'll cover the secret places too," Willow explained.

"And your spell?" Giles demanded again.

"It's a massive sleep spell and it might catch me in it as well. I figure if Buffy starts changing, I throw the spell and hope to prevent some of the pain and the werewolf frenzy."

Giles frowned but nodded. It made sense and it was a good plan. He knew the rest of the plan had the rest of the Scooby Gang outside protecting the crypt and slaying anything getting too near it.

"I'm on shift Halloween night," Brad said thoughtfully. "There's already extra patrols being added because of what night it is. How else can I help?"

Tara giggled and everyone turned to look at her.

"It's a safe bet that Riley will be looking for Buffy that night, right?" she asked Giles.

"Yes, it would seem likely that he and one of his team will be waiting outside for Buffy to go out slaying that night or for us to take her someplace safe for the night," Giles responded.

"Do you think that Riley could be picked up by the police for the night? A case of mistaken identity or something?" she suggested.

Giles looked surprised and then pleased, everyone else looked confused for a while longer. Then grins spread around the table.

"I think something might be arranged," Brad said slowly. "You know I'm crossing a line here."

"Yes, and if it's beyond what your morals can handle, we'll understand," Giles said quickly. "We would never ask you to do something you couldn't live with."

"I notice that you don't limit yourself to asking me to do something illegal or that could get me fired," Brad pointed out.

"No, I'll admit that," Giles nodded. "Already you've been aware that we illegally carry pistols, that we have filed false police reports, have hacked into government computer records, and have destroyed bodies that could be evidence."

Brad frowned. "Okay, I'm in, totally. We moved to Sunnydale to give my daughter a safe place to grow up and now it looks like we moved into Spook Central. I'll fight that with you."

"Thank you, we try and stay on the legal side of things most of the time, at least the morally legal side," Giles smiled.

"Okay, I'll get Riley Finn out of commission that night. What about the other government types, won't they just go after Buffy?"

"Probably only half-heartedly," Giles commented slowly. "Most of them didn't care to be shown up by a small female all the time and resented her presence as well as Riley's focus on her. Given a choice they'd rather forget she exists."

"They'll also have their hands full that night," Willow added. "Halloween brings out all the crazies, the Initiative doesn't know about the Rule and they'll expect the dead and undead ones to be out."

"Rule?" Brad questioned.

"It's kinda of an unwritten thing among them," Giles explained. "They take the night off on Halloween and let the mundanes, the humans play."

"That is totally weird," Brad complained.

"Willow, are you telling us everything about those spells?" Joyce asked pointedly.

"I'm hoping that the spell will pull the wolf spirit into a dormant state," Willow admitted.

"Where did you find this spell, that doesn't sound familiar," Giles asked.

"Through my contact on the internet, Grayfox," Willow answered.

"He's been very reliable in the past," Tara commented and Giles merely nodded.

"I suggest we move Buffy to the crypt early that day to avoid any potential ambushes from the Initiative," Xander suggested and everyone nodded.

"Okay, Willow, you and Joyce go to the crypt tomorrow and set things up since you know what you need for your spell," Giles instructed. "Xander and I will check the weapons and pick up Buffy from the hospital first thing in the morning."

Everyone nodded and Giles looked around. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what kills a vampire other than a wooden stake and do silver bullets really work on werewolves?" Brad asked.

Xander grinned and everyone smiled.

"Let's have some coffee while we talk about Slaying 101, shall we?" Giles suggested, including Joyce in it as well.

"Giles, we're going to the living room and watch TV," Willow told the older man and he nodded.

"Guess that makes me one of the adults of the group, huh?" Brad asked with a laugh. "Reminds me of holidays, kids in one area, adults in the other."

"Yes, but these kids risk their lives and souls every night," Joyce commented bitterly.

October 28

It was after midnight when Tara nudged a sleepy Willow and suggested they head to bed. The witch looked over and found Xander half dozing on the sofa.

"You need a quilt?" Tara asked the young man as she helped Willow stand up.

"Nah, I know where they are. I'm going to watch the Dracula marathon," he said softly.

Tara hesitated in front of Willow's door and the redhead smiled playfully.

"You've been in before," she whispered and took Tara's hand and pulled the taller woman into her bedroom. Once inside, Willow shut the door firmly and led Tara over to the bed without turning on the light.

Tara smiled in the faint light of the growing moon and lit a candle on Willow's nightstand and turned to help the other witch out of her shoes. With her left hand and arm in a cast, the red-haired witch had switched her usual jeans and t-shirts for sweatpants and larger t-shirts. If she wanted to wear anything more than plain Birkenstock sandals, however, Willow discovered she needed someone to help her put on socks and tie her shoes.

Feeling like she was four years old again was a hassle but neither Tara nor Buffy complained at tying her shoes or doing anything else to take care of her.

As Tara knelt in front of Willow to untie her tennis shoes, the red-haired witch reached out and began to gently stroke Tara's long hair. Tara laid her head on Willow's thigh with a smile, comfortable in the silence.

After a moment Willow raised Tara's head with a gentle finger under the witch's chin and let Tara see the love and desire Willow knew was showing plainly on her face and in her eyes. The blonde witch rose up and slowly met Willow's lips with her own.

Once again Willow marveled at how everything disappeared except for the feelings and emotions surrounding her and Tara at that moment. She felt Tara hesitate and Willow ran her hand through Tara's hair and pulled the other witch's head to her, holding Tara into the kiss as it became more passionate.

Willow moaned and Tara moved Willow back onto the bed while their tongues dueled. The red-haired witch tried to maintain her balance and composure with a heavy cast on her arm.

They ended up on the bed somehow, falling and giggling in the process, as their limbs intertwined. Tara was just grateful they had ended up on the same end of the bed and she hadn't gotten whacked by Willow's cast.

After the giggles had subsided, Tara leaned on an elbow and looked down at Willow and saw the other witch's eyes were slightly darker and her eyelids were heavy.

"Please," Willow said softly and drew Tara to her and let down her mental shields, drawing Tara's mind and spirit in as well.

Tara gasped and pulled back slightly in surprise. Willow tried to take advantage of the movement to remove her t-shirt but lying under Tara and working with only one hand made it more than difficult, especially when she got caught in it. Tara laughed lightly and helped the t-shirt become a memory and then lost her laugh in a sense of awe when she looked at Willow half naked under her.

"Goddess, you're so beautiful," she whispered.

"So are you, my love," Willow smiled, blushing lightly.

"I can feel what you're feeling," Tara said softly and lowered her lips to Willow's neck.

Willow's body shuddered and Tara moaned as the sensation rocked through her body as well. As Tara's hands found her breasts the witch gasped. They had shared long sessions of kissing and making out before, but this was different and both of them could sense it. The sharing of the emotions and sensations was adding an intensity that was causing Willow's breath to quicken and her heart to start racing.

The witch pulled irritably at Tara's shirt and the rest of their clothing was quickly done away with. The intensity swept them higher with each piece of clothing being removed as more and more skin began to touch naked skin.

Willow whimpered slightly as Tara cried out at Willow's touch on her nipples, her back arching.

"I love you, Tara," Willow whispered and moaned when Tara became the initiator with a passion that was surprising both of them.

"Goddess, you feel so wonderful," Tara whispered as she began to nibble from Willow's neck to her nipples while her hands ran along the smaller woman's back, shoulders, lips, and down to caress her wonderful ass cheeks.

Willow felt like everywhere that Tara was touching was electric, like moving too close to a static machine at a science fair and she was squirming while clinging to the other witch.

Willow thought Tara was going to tease and torment her nipples and breasts forever as the lightning danced between them until Tara's lips and tongue were moving across Willow's ribs, exploring almost every inch of the redhead. Willow gasped with twice the pleasure as she felt what Tara could feel in making love to her. It was almost overwhelming for both of them.

Tara thought she was in Nirvana when she worked her way between Willow's legs and inhaled the unique scent that was the young witch. The shy college student had never been with another person sexually but felt this was like coming home and was where she wanted to be.

Willow's hips jerked and she bit her lower lip as Tara's fingers began their own exploration of the inside of her thighs and sexual lips. Tara moaned as Willow's arousal level hit her through their connection and felt Willow's need as if it was coming from within.

Her lips and tongue joined her fingers in exploring her lover and both women cried out as Willow's hips left the bed in reaction to the intensity. Tara thought nothing would ever compare to making love to the beautiful woman with her right then, she knew it would be different with Buffy. As intense and just as emotional but also different. She had been drawn to Willow first and Willow was her first lover.

"Oh my God, Tara!" Willow begged.

Tara let her fingers sink into the warmth that was begging for her attention and Willow's hand clenched the blanket underneath her as her back arched. Tara pulled almost out of the body enveloping her and then pressed in again. Tara's body jerked from their connection and began a rhythm that Willow quickly matched.

"Tara, harder!"

Without the connection, Tara would have worried that she was hurting Willow but she could feel how the intensity was building as Willow's body begged for more of her touch. Tara couldn't believe that she was actually causing this much pleasure for her lover and could feel it. She thrust harder and Willow cried out and almost bucked out of Tara's arms.

Tara added another finger and cried out herself as the energy rebounded into her body. Feeling Willow's muscles contracting, she let her tongue begin a wonderful dance over Willow's clit and began drinking in the essence of Willow.

Willow, hovering on the edge of climax, screamed Tara's name as her body arched off the bed. Tara followed, holding Willow's hips with one arm and thrusting into her with the other hand until Willow's body stopped convulsing.

Tara moved up onto the bed and pulled Willow into her arms and gently rocked the witch until her heart rate began to slow back to a safer range.

"Do you need your meds?" she whispered.

"I love you too," Willow mumbled. "I think I'm okay without them."

"That was...w-wonderful," Tara said softly. "Thank you."

"Oh Goddess, thank you!" Willow countered. "That was incredible!"

Tara felt herself blushing and Willow gently kissed her.

The blonde witch squeaked with surprise when Willow rolled over onto of her, the witch's green eyes flashing with mischievous energy.

"That connection was interesting, I want to try it on this end," Willow grinned and lowered her lips to Tara's breast and opened her mental shields up to Tara before the blonde could protest.

Tara moaned and felt fire flowing through her entire body as Willow's skin touched her everywhere. In minutes Willow had Tara in the same heightened arousal Willow had been in earlier.

"Willow, yes!" Tara begged, not knowing exactly what she was craving but needing it immediately. Having had the connection with Willow was only making it more intense and desperate.

Willow started to enter her lover and hesitated, her green eyes catching Tara's blue ones. "Tara?"

"Yes, now!" Tara responded and whimpered slightly as Willow took her virginity then she heard noises and realized she was making them as her body began to shake and buck against Willow's fingers and body. "Oh Goddess! Willow, don't stop, please!"

Sometime later, Xander sat upright on the sofa, eyes blinking and heart racing. "I think that was…I think this time it was Tara screaming Willow's name," he said aloud to the empty room with a wolfish grin. "Earlier it was Willow yelling 'harder', for the Goddess and then just Tara's name," Xander smirked. He had plenty of ammunition to tease his best friend with and had already mentally filed it away.

He returned to watching Christopher Lee as Dracula bent over to bite another well endowed blonde victim on the television and wished Anya was there with him.

The police officers reported that three young men had approached Buffy Summers' room the night before and had been very insistent on seeing the young woman until threatened with arrest if they didn't leave. From their descriptions Giles confirmed that they sounded like part of Riley Finn's organization, the Initiative.

Brad Santiago and Giles found Anya kneeling beside Buffy's bed with her pistol in her hands and being steadied by the bed as she aimed at the door. Both men moved out of the way quickly and yelled at her to put the thing away.

Giles peeked around the doorway as Anya put the pistol away in her waistband and saw Buffy was doing her best not to giggle. Brad followed him into the room and shut the door.

"What was that about, you know there are police guarding the door," Giles demanded from the former demon.

"They are men and men can be fooled very easily," Anya countered and Buffy shrugged as Giles looked at her for support. "Those two men outside nearly let three large hulking types in last night when they claimed to be friends. I yelled that Buffy had no friends other than geeks and library types, certainly not football type jerks."

"Thanks!" Buffy snapped.

"What?" Anya asked innocently and Giles held up his hand to stop the argument.

"Get dressed, Buffy," he ordered.

"The doctor hasn't released me yet," she responded while glaring at Anya.

"I'm afraid there's a problem," Giles hesitated and began cleaning his glasses.

"Oh God, it's serious," Buffy muttered and noticed that Brad Santiago wasn't smiling and his eyes were cold.

"How do you know that?" he demanded.

"Giles always starts cleaning his glasses when he doesn't want to talk about something and it's usually serious," Buffy explained.

"They found Oz's body in the woods this morning," Giles said softly.

"His what?" Buffy demanded in a low, disbelieving voice.

"His body, he was cut to shreds," Brad informed her. "He had a silver dagger sticking out of his chest and your prints were on it."

"No, that's not right," Buffy protested. "I fought with him and he hurt me. I stabbed him but he was up and running. I only stabbed him once and I dropped the knife when I went into the creek, it wasn't in his chest."

"The knife was embedded into his heart, all the way to the hilt, much like he did to Willow Rosenberg, your best friend," Brad declared and glanced at the two police listening in as they stood guard at the door."There was no evidence of whatever device you say he used on you and there was only your knife in his chest."

"Whoa!" Buffy shouted. "Wait a goddamn minute! Oz was a stalker, he hurt and tried to rape Willow, he threw Giles into a wall, Tara through a window and gave me one hell of a headache and now I'm the bad guy?"

"We only have your word and those of your friends that anything happened to all of you," Brad countered. "We believe that Ms. Rosenberg was attacked and you were angry about that. Angry enough to kill?"

"Yes, no, I don't know! He attacked me!" Buffy shouted and Anya growled. "I certainly didn't make these wounds myself!" she said, pointing to her bandaged chest.

"Actually the doctors admit that there is that possibility with the same knife," Brad countered.

"What?" Buffy whispered and turned to Giles for support and found him looking down at his shoes. "Giles?"

"They want to take you in until they clear this up, Buffy," he said softly.

"Officer!" Brad called and both officers stuck their heads in the open doorway. "You," Brad said, pointing to one of them. "I want you to clear the corridor in 10 minutes when I bring Ms. Summers out."

"Yes, sir," the young, military looking male responded.

"Please get dressed, Ms. Summers," Brad ordered. "You can change in the bathroom, leave the door open."

Buffy couldn't believe what was happening, especially when Giles reached into the wall locker and handed her the clothes she had been wearing the day before.

"I can't wear these," she protested, holding up the ripped and bloody sweatshirt.

"I'll get the hospital to give you some scrubs," Brad said in a flat voice. "He turned to the two police officers. "Find a nurse and get a set of surgical scrubs. Ms. Summers is going to be heading straight to jail and will be there for several days. Given the nature of the crime, no judge is going to grant bail."

The detective turned back to the Slayer. "You'll just have to miss playing Halloween pranks with your friends."

"Halloween, you're going to lock me up over Halloween?"

"Maybe even longer if I can make the murder charge stick," Brad promised.

"Wait a minute! I thought he was on our side!"

"Buffy!" Giles snapped, glancing at the police officers. "I advise you not to say anything. I'll be right behind you and I've phoned for an attorney."

Buffy slammed her jaw shut but her blue eyes were blazing with anger as the police officer returned with a set of surgical scrubs and Brad waited with crossed arms. Buffy grabbed the clothing and moved to the bathroom to change.

Giles opened the door slightly as his Slayer tried to pull the surgical shirt over her head. He took the top from her and helped it over her head and arms.

"Don't fight this and don't escape, trust me," he whispered. "It's not what it looks like. Continue to act pissed off though, you have an audience."

Buffy nodded and followed him out the bathroom door and was quickly turned around and handcuffed.

"Hey, goddamnit, this isn't funny!" she shouted.

"Neither was Oz' body when we found him," Brad Santiago growled.

Buffy was still fuming when she and Brad Santiago walked into the Summers' home to the relief of Tara and Joyce.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Brad continued protesting as they walked in the door.

"Okay, just easy with the cuffs next time!" Buffy snapped.

"Cuffs?" Tara questioned as she gently drew Buffy into a hug. The tension melted from the Slayer as she felt her body melding next to Tara's and the witch's warmth settling in over her. The Slayer nuzzled the neck of the taller girl and hugged her as tightly as her injured rib muscles would allow.

"We dragged Buffy out of the hospital in handcuffs," Brad explained.

"You what?" Joyce demanded as she hugged both girls quickly and turned to the detective.

"Anya said that three football type guys tried to get into Buffy's room last night and my police officers almost let them," Brad explained and sat down on the sofa. "I already suspected I might have a couple of Initiative types on the police force so Giles and I already had this planned. I arrested Buffy on the charge of murdering Oz in the woods yesterday and injuring herself to cover the killing. I dragged her out of the hospital protesting. The Initiative 'containment' squad will be checking the jail for Buffy, not here."

"That means we have to get her out of here," Joyce reasoned.

"Yes, Giles suggested moving her, Willow and Tara to the crypt now," Brad confirmed.

"Is Oz dead?" Joyce asked with a frown.

"No, he's still alive," Brad explained.

"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked.

"Upstairs on her laptop," Tara said.

"Let's go pack an overnight bag," Buffy suggested, reaching up to quickly kiss Tara and then dart upstairs.

Brad and Joyce watched the two young women disappear, pounding up the stairs and Joyce caught the detective shaking his head.

"What?" she questioned.

"She was nearly dead yesterday and now she's barely hurting," he commented.

"Giles says that's normal for a Slayer, it's one way she was able to keep being the Slayer a secret from me for so long," Joyce explained. "I hardly ever knew she was hurt and if I did she'd shrug it off as a gym accident or something."

"Where's Giles?" Joyce asked after a moment.

"Watching the police officer I suspected, he should be here any minute."

A few minutes later the three college students came down the stairs, Tara and Buffy had bags.

"Where's your bags, Willow?" Joyce asked.

"I'm staying here tonight, I need some time to get ready for the ritual part tomorrow night," Willow smiled, holding Tara's hand.

Joyce's eyes narrowed in suspicion but merely nodded.

"Okay, Brad is going to drive you," she said as she hugged Buffy tightly. "We'll be there before dark that night. Got things to keep you occupied?"

"Yeah, a couple of board games and stuff," Buffy smiled but her mom could see the underlying tension and hugged her daughter again.

"You're not alone, Buffy," she whispered. "We'll be right there with you."

"Thanks, Mom," the Slayer whispered back and moved aside to let Joyce hug Tara as well. "Don't let her drive you crazy with that energy of hers."

"I won't, Mrs. Summers," Tara answered.

"Joyce, or Mom, please."

"Joyce Mom?" Tara smiled and Joyce hugged her again affectionately.

Willow hovered over her laptop and frowned. There was another email from Grayfox and this one was marked urgent.

The red-haired witch debated about opening it but clicked on the email.

_Redwitch7: I'm sorry; I never should have given you that spell. I never dreamed that you'd be able to find a translation. I know you've told me that you're not dealing with an actual werewolf but I really don't believe you._

_This isn't a line; I am not trying to meet you or humor you. I get the real feeling that you are involved in real life with some heavy stuff in the paranormal. You aren't the usual quack I run into. Of course, I'm not saying I'm not a quack either. LOL_

_Seriously, though, that spell is the ultimate major stuff. The price tag is way too heavy for anyone to pay. Please reconsider, destroy the spell._

_Please let me know what's happening, I do care about you and whatever you're going through. I do have some resources at my disposal and might be able to help in some way. Your friend, Fox._

Willow closed the email without responding and called up the file Grayfox had sent her days before. It had taken her forever to figure out the translation from the mixture of Old English, Latin and several witch glyphs. Parts of it were intentionally obscure and backward, making translation from a foreign language very difficult. Fortunately, she had been able to retrieve the same program that Jenny Calendar had used to translate the spell to bring Angel's soul back to the vampire. The program was a random search pattern of various old dead and obscure languages as well as known glyph type writing systems. It had worked just as well on this spell as it had for the one she used on Angel.

The ingredients hadn't been a problem; the spell was more mental, emotional and physical.

Willow continued to frown and set the laptop aside. She began to gather the ingredients she would need for the spell. It wasn't easy with one hand but she wanted everything right and ran down the list twice.

She looked up as someone knocked on the door and opened it slightly. Giles stuck his head in and Willow smiled.

"Come on in, Giles," she offered and sat down on the bed, leaving room for him.

"We didn't talk much over dinner," he began.

"Nope, you're being a typical father figure image and British, which is making you a reserved type guy. Makes asking about relationships and possibly sex difficult for you?"

"God, I do like your babbling at times," he muttered.

"But tonight is not one of them, right," she smiled.

"Right and you're trying to distract me," he smiled back. "Willow, you didn't go to the crypt tonight with Buffy and Tara because you're giving them space and opportunity to be together, aren't you?"

"Yes," the witch admitted.

"You were with Tara last night?"

Willow's eyes widened and her face flushed but she nodded.

"Willow, did you plan to be intimate with both of them just for your spell?"

"No, Giles, honest," Willow stammered. "I want them, both of them and they both love each other too."

"Willow, what is this spell you're planning?" Giles asked gently.

"Hopefully, it'll send the wolf spirit inside Buffy to sleep," Willow explained.

"Is that all?" Giles asked.

"No," she admitted. "There's a risk of it backfiring and sending me into a coma for a week."

"Willow!" he suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Giles, calm down!" Willow smiled. "It's not fatal! I'd only sleep for a few days. If it means me catching up on my sleep or leaving Buffy as a werewolf, I'll take the risk of falling asleep."

Giles continued to frown.

"Willow, I don't want you to take any risks," Giles muttered. "I also understand that I'm not going to stop you from this, am I?"

The college student stood up and hugged the closest thing she had to an actual father figure. "I love her, Giles, I have to try something. She took the bite for me."

"I know, I just feel so helpless," he complained.

"Me too," she whispered. "Especially with that damned Initiative looking for Buffy."

"I agree, that young officer went immediately to the frat house where Riley lives after Brad took Buffy away. Moments later Riley and the officer came out and drove off. I assume they were headed to the police station," Giles recounted thoughtfully. "You know they'll be here tomorrow looking for Buffy."

"I know, Joyce Mom and I are going out with Xander and Anya at first light for breakfast and a day trip while you sneak food into Tara and Buffy," Willow smiled and sat back down on her bed.

"Just be careful," he asked.

"You bet, just take care of Buffy and Tara until we get there," Willow countered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Red Moon Rising**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate. Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas.

**Part 8**

Buffy woke up and sighed, keeping her eyes closed, wanting the moment to last a little longer. She liked waking up in someone's arms, especially warm arms. _Long hair tickling her neck was also a nice touch,_ she decided.

The Slayer felt Tara stirring behind her and turned over in the witch's arms with a smile. Sleepy blue eyes met her own with a smile.

"Hi," Tara mumbled.

"Hi back, you know I'm not usually a morning person, but I gotta say, this is nice," Buffy said softly, brushing a strand of Tara's hair behind the witch's ear, out of her eyes. The Slayer moved closer and pulled the other woman into her arms for a long and passionate kiss.

After a moment they snuggled in each other's arms.

"How did you sleep?" Buffy asked. "I know that a sleeping bag on an air mattress isn't the best."

"With you here, I slept great," Tara grinned.

"You know Willow is setting us up, right?" Buffy said softly while playing with Tara's hair.

"Yes."

"You were with her," Buffy pressed.

"Yes."

"You still want to be with me?" Buffy asked, her eyes dropping away.

"Why do you think no one wants you?" Tara demanded. "You are so beautiful and sexy."

"I could toss that one back at you," Buffy countered, smiling as she looked at Tara again and the witch began to blush.

"No one pays attention to me," Tara muttered.

"It's that shy mouse routine you have that does it," Buffy said gently. "You say I'm beautiful and sexy and we both agree that Willow is, right?"

"Yes, very much so, but she doesn't believe it either."

"There you go," Buffy declared firmly, "We all have to adjust to the fact that we are beautiful because two of the most beautiful women on campus want to be with us."

Tara giggled. "I can't argue with that logic."

"Good, let's get dressed before Giles shows up with breakfast," Buffy suggested, stealing a quick kiss from the witch.

The crypt actually didn't look too bad after the girls had gotten through with settling in for the anticipated two days and nights, possibly more if Buffy really was infected.

They had set up the air mattress, sleeping bags and bedding in the main area of the crypt. A cot had been set up in the cell but they didn't want to go in there any more than necessary, yet. A card table and their backpacks were in one corner and they had swept and dusted as best they could.

"Buffy, talk to me," Tara suddenly demanded.

"What about?" Buffy said slowly.

"You know what about," Tara said irritably. "There's a real possibility that you're going to c-change into a werewolf tomorrow night. That's got to be a-affecting you."

Buffy sighed and sat down on one of the milk crates the previous werewolves had brought in to serve as multi-purpose furniture.

"Yeah, I might change into something I usually chase," she admitted. "I'm supposed to protect people from the bad things and now I might be one of the bad things."

Tara walked up behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around her, leaning in to nuzzle the Slayer's neck. "How can I help?"

"Just be here and don't let me wig too much," Buffy smiled and leaned into Tara's arms.

"I can feel your tension," Tara said softly. "Your fear and rage."

"It feels like a guitar string wound too tightly," Buffy admitted.

"How about showing me some more combat moves, work some of that energy off?" Tara suggested.

"I could think of something else to spend energy on," Buffy whispered and leaned back far enough to invite Tara in for a kiss, which the witch eagerly accepted. Tara moaned at the feeling of kissing and holding Buffy and let her arms hold Buffy close to her before beginning to explore the Slayer's ribs.

Buffy's tongue sought permission and was granted entrance to the witch's mouth and they both moaned at the contact and heat building between them. The Slayer started to turn around but Tara tightened her arms and held Buffy in front of her as they continued to kiss. Buffy's body jumped as Tara's hands moved to her breasts from behind and began massaging them and teasing the nipples into erect hardness that caused the Slayer to squirm on the awkward seat.

Tara's lips left Buffy's to roam down to the Slayer's neck as one hand trailed down to her jeans. Buffy leaned further back into the witch with a whimper when Tara's hand moved past her belt line and past her underwear to discover how very wet Buffy had gotten at Tara's touch.

Buffy nearly fell off the milk crate when Tara's fingers delved into the wetness and her teeth nibbled at her neck.

"Oh God," she whispered, one hand behind Tara's head, holding the witch close to her neck, encouraging her as Buffy's other hand held desperately to a flimsy card table for balance as Tara's fingers danced at her entrance and over her button.

The Slayer squeaked as she tried to regain her balance and had to sit up.

"Either we move this to the bed or we stop now!" she said breathlessly, turning to face a smiling but blushing Tara.

"You said Giles was coming over," Tara reminded the Slayer and Buffy uttered a very graphic curse under her breath. She grabbed Tara into a crushing embrace and a kiss that left the witch's lips bruised, her knees weak and wanting more.

Buffy broke off the kiss and moved to the other side of the crypt, breathing heavily.

Tara wanted to follow Buffy, follow through with what they started, but her logical mind told her that it would not be amusing to deal with Giles if he walked in on them having sex. She could "feel" Buffy's energy level going right off the scale, like something primitive.

Buffy's fists were clenched and she was avoiding eye contact with Tara.

"Talk to me, Buffy," Tara pleaded, sitting down at the table.

"It feels like Slayer Lust, like when I was with Willow the other night," Buffy growled. "I shouldn't be hit with this right now!"

"Willow warned me it might happen," Tara said softly and waited as Buffy turned to her with a surprised expression. "Willow said Oz always got really frisky the night before the full moon and for the following three days."

"Frisky?" Buffy asked, her eyes widening.

"Apparently, from what she can g-gather from the Lycanthrope people, most of which we c-can't trust because they're just whacked out role playing geeks, it's really, really c-common before the moon," Tara explained.

"That means if I'm...frisky, then the odds are I am infected," Buffy sat down heavily on a milk crate on the other side of the table. Her voice had gone flat and her energy level disappeared rapidly as the realization hit her.

"I know," Tara whispered, tears starting to fill her eyes. "We d-don't know for certain but it's very likely."

Buffy's head dropped forward and she wrapped her arms around herself. Tara was on her feet in a moment and holding the Slayer as Buffy finally began to let loose the emotional turmoil that had been building.

"Haven't I been through enough?" Buffy muttered between sobs. "I'm the Chosen One, the Slayer. I give up my life for the good fight, to protect the world which doesn't even know I exist. I risk my life every night and the only thing I can expect is to die young."

Tara felt her own tears flowing as she held Buffy.

"Now this? I am going to kill Oz!" Buffy snapped.

"You'll have to stand in line, young lady," a distinctly British voice joined in and they both looked up with small smiles at Giles as he shut the inner door of the crypt and walked down the stairs.

"You know you should have that locked or something, I could have been from the Initiative or Oz," he scolded.

"I knew it was you coming in," Buffy said bitterly. "I could hear the other door opening and I could...your scent...I knew it was you."

Giles looked like he had been hit with a pillow. "I see, that might be a sign...that, uh, you..."

"I'm a werewolf," Buffy said calmly. "One of the traits, extreme sensory overload. I already had higher senses being the Slayer; this really puts them in the red zone. Then you got the friskies stuff."

Giles put two bags of groceries on the card table and looked at Buffy with a puzzled expression.

"Friskies? As in cat food?"

"No, as in sexual stuff that your books don't seem to cover," Buffy tried to smile.

"Oh, well, yes," Giles stammered and reached into one of the bags and pulled out a local fast-food bag and Buffy grabbed it eagerly.

"Cool, grub," she grinned and Tara cleared the card table for the three of them to eat. Giles pulled out a thermos from the other bag and poured himself a cup of tea while Buffy and Tara popped open Cokes.

"Well, did Tara fill you in on the plans for tomorrow night?" the Englishman asked while they ate.

"Yeah, you guys will be outside protecting me, I'll be in the cage howling at the moon and Willow will be out here performing some kind of spell," Buffy muttered. "Any more clue as to the spell? Tara hasn't seen it either."

"Yes, what I could get out of Willow was that the spell is designed to put the inner beast to sleep, to go dormant and prevent the change in the future," Giles explained.

"And the down side?" Buffy asked.

"She admitted there is a risk of it backfiring on her and sending her into a coma for a week, plus it may not work," he continued.

Both Buffy and Tara frowned over their food.

"She's determined," Tara commented, looking Buffy in the eyes.

"Yes, she is, very," Giles added. "She said she'd risk catching up on her sleep if it meant saving you, I believe is the way she put it."

Buffy smiled slightly. "We're going to kill ourselves trying to save each other, aren't we?"

"Well, all three of you seem willing to give your lives for the other two," Giles said with a smile for both blondes. "That's rare and special."

Both Buffy and Tara began to blush.

"I don't think I totally trust Willow's plans though," Giles continued thoughtfully. "I get the feeling she's not telling us something and the fact that Tara hasn't seen the spell worries me."

"You think it's more dangerous than just falling asleep?" Tara asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Yes, actually," Giles admitted.

"More likely it's dangerous to her and not me," Buffy added. "Then we stop whatever she's planning. I took the bite to protect her; I'm not going to let her throw that away."

"I'm not sure we should stop her," Tara continued to frown. "You know Willow and how s-stubborn she can be. If we don't let her t-try whatever it is now she'll wait and do it alone. With us there we m-might be able to protect her and I can lend my energies to the spell and act as a grounding."

"You're right, of course," Giles agreed, still thoughtful and looked at Buffy.

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly.

"How are you doing?" Giles questioned his Slayer.

"I'm a Slayer who can't go outside and slay because the Black Ops guys might grab me and lock me in a cage forever," she complained. "I'm almost certainly a werewolf, which really messes with your mind if you let it, and I have two girlfriends. The last part is really terrific but kinda confusing. How's that for a run down?"

Giles looked exasperated.

"Oh yeah, my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend is the reason we're in this mess and wants me to join his secret play club and turn Willow into a wolf with us," Buffy threw in.

"Well, yes, there is that," Giles muttered.

"How about sparring with me, Giles," Buffy suggested and the ex-Watcher looked pleased to be able to help and end the conversation. Tara smiled and began clearing away the card table of leftover breakfast food.

Willow, Joyce, Xander and Anya piled into the Summers' car before daylight, packing enough food to satisfy even Xander for a picnic. They all had backpacks filled with spare clothes for an overnight stay if they felt like it.

The orders from Giles and Brad Santiago had been simple; disappear for the day and the night if they wanted, but to stay away from Sunnydale for the day.

Joyce had been up to that task, leaving her assistant in charge of the gallery and rounding up her "kids". She had kept their destination a secret and not even Anya's curiosity could get it out of her. After awhile the three friends were able to relax and start joking among themselves and became playful again.

Joyce kept a close eye on her rearview mirror for any signs that they were being followed. She had taken several round about roads and doubled back several times and hadn't seen any sign of Initiative cars.

After a couple of hours driving, Willow sat upright in the front seat and lowered her window slightly.

"Hey, cold back here!" Anya yelled but the witch ignored her, sniffing the air.

Willow turned to Joyce with a grin and Joyce grinned back.

"Hey, ocean!" Xander shouted gleefully as he caught the scent of ocean air. "Cool!"

"Ocean, as in Pacific Ocean off the coast of California?" Anya questioned and Xander grinned and nodded. "Pleasant place to visit, very nice!"

All the inhabitants in the car agreed and Joyce had to laugh at their childish enthusiasm as the dunes came into sight and seagulls made their presence known over their car as they slowed to find beach access.

Joyce chose a place she knew from when she and Buffy would travel to the beach, a combination of a wonderful small beach and rocks that jutted into the ocean with lots of tide pools, crashing surf and sea shells to find.

"Won't it be cold?" Anya frowned slightly as the car pulled into a nearly deserted parking lot.

Unlike inner California, the coast was experiencing a sunny day with mild temperatures and Xander hooted like a movie Indian at the sight of the water.

"Water will be cold but it's cool!" he yelled as he opened the car door and pulled his shoes off. He started to dash for the beach and stopped suddenly when Willow yelled at him.

"Hey, some help here for the cripple in the car!"

The young man grinned and trotted back to his friend and quickly bent down and removed her shoes and socks. "Sorry about that."

"Don't get that cast wet!" Joyce yelled as the three dashed for the ocean waves. She laughed as she went to the back of the car and got an arm full of blankets and the picnic basket out. Then she lost her smile when she thought of her daughter, stuck in a dark, damp crypt in the middle of the graveyard because she was going to turn into a werewolf the next night.

Nothing would have pleased Joyce more than to have Buffy, Tara and Giles with them right then, she thought as she watched the other three friends romping in the surf and exploring the rocks for tide pools.

Giles called a halt to the sparring session an hour later; puffing and sweating. He let Buffy turn her attention to Tara and teaching the young witch some self-defense moves.

The Englishman made a trip to his car to retrieve several books he was doing research in and to take a look around the graveyard. To the experienced Watcher's eyes, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He quickly used his cell phone to check in with Brad Santiago and was informed by the police detective that Riley Finn was being held in custody on suspicion of several major crimes in his home state that had been committed during summer break. It would probably turn out to be a case of mistake identity, Brad said, the smirk in his voice obvious. It would also hold Riley Finn in custody for at least two more days.

Giles shook his head when he re-entered the crypt and found that one of the defense holds had led to another round of passionate kissing between the girls until he coughed politely.

The Watcher continued his research while Buffy and Tara practiced sparring and defense moves.

After an hour of practicing, the two women gave up and Tara began weeding through the books, helping Giles with his research while Buffy tried to read some of her homework. After twenty minutes she gave up and began pacing the crypt.

Giles removed his glasses and began cleaning them. "I was afraid of this; it's going to be very difficult to keep both of you cooped up in here for another night and day."

"Well, I can't think of an alternative, can you?" Buffy responded, feeling her irritability rising.

"No, unfortunately," Giles agreed. "It's just going to get worse, I think, between now and tomorrow night."

"Damnit! Stuck in this crypt for two days and a night before I even become furry," Buffy muttered.

"I seriously don't know what to suggest," Giles countered. "The Initiative teams will be looking for you everywhere; if you weren't hiding in this crypt we'd be hiding you in some attic or something."

"I know, I know, it just sucks," Buffy attempted a smile.

Giles jumped when his cell phone rang in his pocket. "Bloody thing!" he muttered and fumbled to get it out.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for a Willow Rosenberg," a male voice announced.

"Yes, well, her cell phone is forwarded to mine," Giles said. "I'm afraid she's out of town for the next few days. May I take a message?"

"It is rather urgent that I speak to Ms. Rosenberg," the male insisted.

Giles held his hand over the phone. "A man is asking for Willow, sounds official."

"Probably one of the Initiative officers trying to find out where we are," Buffy growled.

"Yes, exactly."

"Better sign off before they triangulate the call," Tara suggested.

"I'm sorry; I truly have no idea where she is except that she was called out of town on family business. Can I have your number?"

"My name is Special Agent Fox Mulder, I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigations and it is urgent that I speak with Ms. Rosenberg," the male said.

"Your number, Agent Mulder?" Giles asked and wrote down several phone numbers. "Yes, thank you very much. As soon as I see Willow I will pass along your message."

Giles hit the button that ended the conversation and then dialed one of the numbers he had written down.

"Special Agent Mulder, please," he said and then quickly hung up. He looked confused when he glanced up at the two young women. "I just called FBI headquarters in Washington DC and was about to be connected to a Special Agent Fox Mulder."

"What does the FBI want with Willow?" Tara asked, reflecting the general question.

"Could they have traced some of her hacking?" Buffy suggested.

"They wouldn't be calling, they'd just show up and…and take her away," Tara mumbled.

"I agree with Tara, that would be their normal operating procedure if they were about to arrest Willow for her illegal computer activities," Giles agreed.

"What did he say, Giles?"

"He said that it was urgent that he speak with Willow and kept insisting that he had to talk to her."

"What could an FBI agent from Washington DC want with Willow?"

"I don't know and I'm not going to call either, if they are tracing calls or whatever I'm not going to lead them to Willow until after this mess with the full moon is over with."

"Good idea," Buffy agreed and Tara nodded her approval as well. "Now let's kill some time," Buffy suggested, pulling out a deck of cards. "Strip poker?"

"Oh dear," Giles muttered and reached for the cards. "I don't think so!"

Both girls giggled at his embarrassed blush.

Willow leaned back against the headboard of the hotel bed and scowled at her laptop. She was getting pretty good at typing one-handed but it was still a pain and very frustrating.

She glanced over at Xander and Anya fighting over the television remote and grinned. It had been a good day and now they were waiting for pizza to top it off while Joyce was in the shower.

Willow smiled and let the easy feeling hold for a while. They all knew it was a temporary bit of R&R before things got insane again when they returned to Sunnydale. The witch sometimes wondered why they didn't just pack up and leave. No one in Sunnydale would notice their absence. _Cordelia and Angel had made it out, why couldn't they?_

Willow frowned as she answered her own question. _Because people would miss them, they would miss the Slayer saving their lives and Buffy relied on their help._ The hacker remembered how happy Buffy had been when Willow chose to attend Sunnydale University instead of one of the Ivy League schools that had been trying to recruit her. It was actually one time when her parents had paid attention to her, Willow reflected, and they had been furious over her choice to stay in Sunnydale.

Willow knew that was what held them there, Buffy and the Hellmouth. They were needed.

The hacker also knew that Angel and Cordelia really hadn't escaped either. They had merely moved the same fight to Los Angeles. Angel fighting the demons and other things in the night and Cordelia pointed them out, with psychic visions that left her with migraine headaches. _No,_ Willow thought, _they hadn't escaped Sunnydale; they just found a different battleground._

Willow booted up her laptop, let it do its warm-up thing and quickly hit the Internet. She wasn't surprised to find several emails from Grayfox, he had been leaving several each day urging her to destroy the spell she had translated or call him. He had tried to reassure her that he didn't want to meet her like an Internet romance thing; he just wanted to talk to her about the werewolf topic.

Willow had checked out the phone number he had given her and discovered it was an Arlington, Maryland number. The hacker began to wonder exactly who her Grayfox was. He had said he had contacts and might be able to help her in dealing with the paranormal stuff she hinted or asked about. Fox obviously had access to some information that she didn't and it was beginning to add up that Grayfox was probably a government employee with access to some strange information.

She opened up one of the emails.

_Red: I'm really worried about you, my friend. That spell you translated is not something to play around with and neither are werewolves. Trust me, I've run across a couple in my time._

_I'm asking you to believe me when I say that I've seen a lot of things that can't be explained away and I have the feeling you have experienced some unusual things as well. I'm not using this as a line to meet you._

_Talk to me, Red. Tell me what the spell is for, what's happening with you? Your friend always, Fox_

She closed that one and opened another one.

_Red; Please call me and let me help. I do have resources that you probably don't have. Fox_

Another.

_Red; we need to talk. Here goes honesty. My name is Fox Mulder and I am a Special Agent with the FBI, assigned to a special unit called the X-Files. The X-Files are cases that don't fit into any normal realms of possibilities. UFOs, ghosts, zombies, things like that._

_I know I promised not to try and contact you outside of the emails but I've broken that promise. I know that you're Willow Rosenberg, university student living in Sunnydale, California. You're known around campus as a witch and you cruise pagan websites and especially paranormal sites. You are an honor student and don't be surprised if the FBI and CIA come calling when you get close to graduating._

_Willow; I'm not telling you this to frighten you or make you paranoid. I wanted to find out about you because I'm worried about you. I have a large file on Sunnydale and have a pretty good idea of some of the things that you've faced._

_Call me and let me help you. I've seen references to you in some files belonging to a secret government group that I've been trying to investigate called the Initiative. From what I've been able to hack out of their systems, you and your friends are at the center of some major activity the last few days and the orders are to grab you and someone named Elizabeth Anne Summers, also known as Buffy._

_I fight against secret groups like this, Willow. I believe they go against everything that government should be working for. Let me help you and your friends. If one of your friends is infected, I can help you look for a cure and help secure your friend from danger. Call me - Fox_

Willow tried to smile when Joyce came out of the bathroom and Xander and Anya debated about showering together.

"Enough you two!" Joyce laughed. "That shower barely fits one person and won't fit both of you. Xander, grab a shower, the pizza should be here any minute."

Joyce Summers sat down on the bed next to Willow, noticing the intense look on Willow's face.

"Are you in pain or deep thought?"

"Both," Willow admitted.

"Then take some of your meds when the pizza gets here," Joyce suggested. "And tell me what's worrying you."

"Tomorrow night; I'm worried my spell won't work and Buffy will continue to be a werewolf. I'm scared that the Initiative might get their hands on Buffy and we'll never see her again. I'm worried that Oz might be able to claim Buffy for his pack and they'll hunt me down and either force me to join them or kill me," Willow admitted and wiped away her tears angrily.

"Okay, that's enough worry for one night," Joyce declared and pulled Willow into her arms as the witch cried softly. A knock at the door caused Joyce to glance up. "Anya, grab my purse and pay for the pizzas and sodas, please?"

"Sure!"

After a couple of moments, Willow sat up, rubbing her eyes and face.

"We're all worried about it," Joyce said, her own face worried as she tried to smile. "For now, let's watch bad television, eat pizza and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll head back and face all of this mess."

"Okay," Willow agreed and shut down her computer. She might call Fox Mulder but not until after the full moon and after her spell.

The spell meant to kill the beast inside of Buffy, not just make it dormant.

Buffy's irritation only increased when the sun went down and Giles finally gave up trying to engage her in any kind of discussion. Playing games became useless with her lack of concentration.

"I'm going to go out and get some dinner for us, I'll be back shortly," Giles announced but only received a growl from Buffy as she paced the crypt.

Tara looked at the Slayer and then at the Watcher.

"We'll be fine, Giles," she said softly. "We've got enough snacks to get through the night."

Giles frowned as he watched Buffy pacing, her fingers restlessly drumming on her legs as she paced.

"I really should…I mean," he stammered.

"Giles, please, get out," Tara begged a little more firmly.

The ex-Watcher nodded sadly and put on his coat. "I'll be back in the morning."

Buffy didn't even acknowledge his leaving as she paced back and forth.

Giles tried to ignore the tears welling up in his eyes as he watched Buffy from the top of the stairs. _Pacing like a wolf caught in a cage,_ he thought.

Tara tried to smile slightly as he glanced her way and then left the lower crypt. She waited a few minutes and stood up slowly. A glance at her watch told her it was only 8 p.m. She and Buffy still had some long hours to go.

The witch moved towards Buffy and resisted jumping back when the Slayer turned and growled at her. Buffy's face immediately was horror-stricken and Tara rushed forward and grabbed the Slayer as Buffy's knees gave out.

Tara wrapped her arms around the other blonde as Buffy began to weep.

"Its okay, Buffy," Tara whispered, holding the Slayer tightly. "You're not alone; you will never be alone again."

After a few minutes Buffy's sobs reduced to sniffles as she held firmly onto Tara.

"Sorry, guess I'm losing it," she tried to smile.

"Who could blame you?" Tara asked with her own smile.

"Tara, how can I be falling in love with you and be in love with Willow?"

"I don't know, maybe you can answer how I can love both of you at the same time?"

"Got me," Buffy managed to smile.

"Settled down for awhile?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, guess a good cry worked some of that wolfie stuff out," Buffy tried to grin.

"Then lets play a game or something," Tara suggested.

"Okay," Buffy agreed.

Willow once again clicked away on her laptop after pizza while Xander and Anya watched television; Joyce was passing the night away reading from two of the books Giles had loaned her about lycanthropy. The Watcher had warned her that she wouldn't like reading them and thinking of Buffy in that context and the mother of the Slayer discovered he was right. She didn't like reading about werewolves and other lycanthropes and what they went through. Even the tales of voluntary werewolves sounded horrible and painful.

Joyce also kept glancing at Willow sitting next to her on the bed. She knew the young hacker was worried and preoccupied, more so than usual. _Taking a day and night away from Sunnydale gave the Wiccan some breathing space,_ Joyce thought. _The day had been good for the three friends._

Joyce took a moment to ponder her daughter's growing relationship with the redhead. Buffy's mom didn't quite understand her daughter's apparent change in gender preferences but Giles had explained that most Slayers were bisexual in nature. He also agreed that since Slayers led short lives, they should accept whatever was going to make Buffy happy and that seemed to be Willow and Tara, both.

_That was the hardest thing to accept,_ Joyce reflected. She could actually understand her daughter's attraction to the hacker, Buffy had been friends with Willow for years and Willow had always been there for the Slayer. Joyce also thought the computer geek was a fantastic young woman who was probably the best thing that could happen to her daughter. Joyce began to understand when she looked at it from just a 'person' view, to examine just Willow's personality and love: _how could Buffy not fall in love with her?_

Tara was the difficult part of the equation, Joyce frowned. The gallery owner found that she liked the young witch a lot and that was the problem. Buffy's mom wanted to dislike Tara as the outsider, as the one who was most likely to be left on the outside when Buffy and Willow made their final decisions. The bitch of it was that Buffy's mom liked Tara and she didn't get the feeling that Tara was going to be left on the outside either.

_How did a parent deal with a three-way relationship,_ she wondered. First she had to deal with the knowledge that Buffy was a Slayer, a killer of vampires. Now she discovered that her daughter was bisexual. The next blow was that Buffy was in love with her best friend and her best friend's girlfriend and they apparently felt the same way.

_With human nature, how could three people make a relationship work without jealousy getting in the way?_

According to Giles, the mark on Willow's neck confirmed that the girls were willing to give it their best shot.

Joyce frowned remembering Giles' word for it: mated. Willow had given herself to Buffy as a mate. Her werewolf daughter had mated and it probably meant for life. Buffy's mom continued to frown, _the girls weren't even twenty yet,_ her mind protested. _Then again, look at what they dealt with all the time_, she countered to herself.

Joyce glanced over at the redhead and smiled to herself. Willow had proven a lot stronger than most of them thought. They already knew she could be stubborn but her inner strength had been a surprise to Buffy's mom and it made her proud that Buffy had chosen a life mate so well.

_Tara, somehow she seemed a calming influence in both Buffy and Willow's life,_ Joyce thought. _She was the grounding element_, the mother reflected. Buffy was like fire, all energy and action and intense in her emotions; Willow was like water, emotional, deep, a source of things; Tara was like the earth, grounding and solid.

Joyce began to nod to herself; it was beginning to make sense to her. The three women somehow suited each other perfectly. Buffy was action, Willow was power and Tara was a grounding for both of them.

Noticing that Willow's fingers had stopped clicking on the keyboard, Buffy's mom looked up from her book and noticed the red-haired witch watching her.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I was wondering the same thing," Willow said. "You've been reading the same page for ten minutes."

Joyce shrugged and set the books aside. "I was thinking about you, Buffy and Tara, actually."

Willow's eyes dropped down to the comforter covering the hotel bed.

"Is the judgment about us still out?" she whispered.

"No, I think I understand what is drawing you three together," Joyce smiled gently and placed an arm around Willow's shoulder comfortingly while the hacker closed her laptop.

"Wanna tell me and let me in on it?" Willow grinned, enjoying the feeling of love and warmth from Joyce. _Her parents weren't much for hugging_, Willow reflected. _Her parents weren't much for emotion unless it had a major guilt trip attached to it,_ she thought bitterly.

"Well, short version, as Buffy would put it," Joyce continued to smile and noticed Xander and Anya listening quietly to the conversation. "Buffy is like fire, all action; you are like water, deep, emotional and the source of power; Tara is like the Earth, welcoming, stabilizing, and strong."

"Wow!" Xander muttered, looking at his friend for a moment and grinning. "That's a perfect description!"

"Source of power?" Willow questioned. "I'm not powerful."

"Yes you are, from what I've heard," Joyce countered.

"No I'm not," Willow protested. "My spells always go wrong, Giles was blinded, Xander was a demon magnet and I still can't un-rat Amy!"

"And now that you're with Tara?" Xander asked and Willow's eyebrows furrowed.

"It works," she whispered slowly.

"And having you and Tara around gives Buffy stability and strength," Anya said firmly.

"Wow," Willow repeated Xander's assessment of the description of her relationship with Tara and Buffy.

"I guess this means I have two daughters-in-law," Joyce teased and Willow blushed right on cue.

The games lasted another two hours before Buffy's concentration was lost again and she began pacing back and forth. Tara knew that getting Buffy to go to sleep wasn't very likely when she was keyed up like she was.

Tara stood up from the card table and moved behind the Slayer. Buffy again growled, only this time her human side didn't kick in. The witch continued to approach the Slayer and Buffy growled a lower warning growl and turned to face the bars of the cell that Oz had built a year ago.

The blonde witch stood behind the Slayer as Buffy gripped the bars tightly. Tara knew Buffy was trying to maintain control and Tara wasn't sure if it was to keep the Slayer from ripping her throat out or attacking her sexually. Buffy's energy was so erratic that the witch couldn't decipher it. All she could really tell was that Buffy was almost manic with it.

Tara pressed her body against Buffy's and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman despite the growl. She bent her head down to nuzzle the Slayer's neck and felt Buffy shudder and grip the bars even tighter. Tara let her own body meld with the Slayer's and she could feel the heat radiating from the woman.

"Tara," Buffy said softly, her voice almost a growl.

"Shhhh, let it go, Buffy," Tara whispered back and bit down on the Slayer's earlobe.

Buffy cried out and jerked against the bars of the cell.

"I'll hurt you," she pleaded.

"Not unless I ask you to," Tara teased. "Let it go! Listen to me and let the control slip. Let those shields down and let me in."

"I can't! I know I'll hurt you!"

Tara's hands moved up to Buffy's breasts and the Slayer moaned and her head jerked back in reaction. The witch took advantage of the position to kiss Buffy's neck and shoulder.

Buffy whimpered and gripped the bars until she thought they would start to bend under her hands.

Tara began to explore the Slayer's neck and shoulders with her lips, teeth and tongue. Her hands massaged and teased Buffy's breasts and nipples until Buffy was panting and gripping the bars to maintain her balance from the arousal hitting her.

The witch leaned into Buffy's ear again. "Think of a door and open it," she instructed.

Buffy concentrated and mentally pictured an iron door, like one that might be found in an old castle dungeon. She made her mind open the door and gasped as Tara's psychic energy slipped in and connected with her, just as Willow had with both of them.

The Slayer cried out at the intense sensation hitting both of them. She could feel Tara's desire for her; the witch's desire that was almost consuming, like a flame. Buffy could feel how Tara felt about her and almost cried at the openness and the unconditional love she found there.

Tara whimpered herself and bit down on Buffy's shoulder as her hands went lower and unbuttoned Buffy's jeans. The Slayer moaned from the bite and her hips jerked her body back into Tara. Then she whimpered from the backlash of those same feelings going through Tara and back into her. It was an incredible feeling. Buffy could also feel Tara's feelings for Willow and was relieved to feel Tara's depth of love for the witch. _No one was going to be left on the outside between the three_, she thought, unaware she was thinking the same thoughts of her mother who was several hours drive away.

The Slayer cried out as one hand went down the front of her jeans and into her wetness and the other hand of the witch went under her shirt and began massaging and playing with her nipples again.

Buffy held tight to the bars as Tara kissed and bit her neck and shoulder and her hands drove the Slayer into a red haze of lust and connection. Buffy knew that Tara was somehow feeling what she was feeling and could tell with her heightened senses that the witch was as wet and aroused as she was.

Tara moaned and entered the Slayer and felt her own knees grow weaker. Touching Buffy was so intense that she wasn't sure they were going to be able to stand up much longer, despite Buffy clinging to the bars.

Buffy growled deep in her chest and spun around fast enough to knock Tara off balance. With incredible speed, the Slayer grabbed Tara and then swept the witch up into her arms.

Tara's breathing and heart rate didn't have time to slow down before Buffy had dropped her onto the air mattress and bedding and was over her in a flash. The witch looked up into Buffy's blue eyes, saw and felt the Slayer's control totally break down, and pulled the Slayer to her.

Tara felt her clothes being ripped from her body and knew the wolf and Slayer lust had merged and was now in control. She cried out as Buffy's teeth found her nipples and at the contact of the Slayer's skin against her. Somewhere in the last few seconds, Buffy had shed her own clothes as well and was now attacking the witch.

Tara had the feeling she wasn't going to get to the morning without being marked either and welcomed it, opening her mind and soul to Buffy again.

She cried out loudly as she connected with Buffy's arousal and animal side. Tara said a quick prayer that the Slayer not draw blood and infect her with that animal side.

Joyce opened the hotel door and looked around carefully. She sighed with relief when she spotted Willow sitting on a stone wall that separated the rooms from the parking area.

The witch smiled slightly when Buffy's Mom sat down next to her.

"Can't sleep?" Joyce asked as they looked at the stars and listened to the ocean crashing onto the rocks a block away.

"No, I'm still worried about tomorrow night," Willow admitted.

"What else?"

Willow smirked. "How did Buffy ever keep her life as a Slayer secret?"

"I admit I wasn't the most attentive parent until we came to Sunnydale," Joyce shrugged. "I guess I started paying attention almost too late."

"I don't think it's ever too late," Willow said wistfully.

"So what else is troubling you?" Joyce asked.

"Well, I'm connected to both Buffy and Tara," Willow began slowly. "It's more than just a regular relationship."

"You mean on a magickal level?"

"Yeah, how did you know and how did you know about earth, fire and water energy?" Willow asked, her green eyes bright with curiosity.

"Well, since my two new daughters are Wiccan and witches, I thought I'd do some research. Giles loaned me some books and I bought a couple on Wicca and magick."

"Wow, thank you," Willow said softly.

"You're welcome," Joyce smiled. "I need to keep up on things if I'm going to be of any help to Buffy and the rest of the gang. You said something about energy connection?"

Willow suddenly decided that her shoes were very interesting and she knew she was blushing.

"Buffy and Tara connected with me on an intense level, we opened up our mental shields and let each other in during…uh, while we…when…"

"When you were sexual with each of them?" Joyce asked gently and Willow's blush became a bright red, almost as red as her hair.

"Yes, we could feel what the other one was feeling, it was like a circuit running between both of us," Willow tried to explain. "Because of that, I can sense what each of them is feeling, especially when it's intense. Buffy and Tara are…they're…"

"Intimate tonight?"

"Yes," Willow said softly.

"Woke you up?" Joyce smiled.

"Yeah, Tara opened up her shields and made the same connection with Buffy," Willow explained.

"Are you alright?" Joyce asked, reflecting how strange it was asking one of her daughter's lovers if she was okay with Buffy sleeping with Willow's other girlfriend.

"Yes, it's really weird, I mean weird in a strange way, not a negative way," Willow began to babble. "I'm not jealous; you would think I'd be jealous. I'm not sure of which I'd be jealous of if I was jealous, I've always loved Buffy but Tara…"

"Willow!" Joyce laughed softly.

"Sorry," Willow continued to blush.

"Can you sleep yet?" Joyce asked in a low voice.

"I think so," Willow nodded. "You know, I thought of something about what you said earlier, about Buffy being fire, me water and Tara Earth."

"Yes?"

"Well, the traditional Wiccan pentagram is Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit. I think I figured something out. That Giles is the Air, intelligence and art and that Xander is the Spirit, the courage and heart of our group."

"I can see that," Joyce agreed. "That would mean that Tara is the completion of all the elements."

"Yes," Willow smiled a shy smile.

"Let's try and get some sleep," Joyce suggested and the redhead nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Red Moon Rising**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate. Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas.

**Author's Note:** Don't yell at me about improper use of Latin, I just went with a straight across translation, not proper sentence structure for this language. A very special "thank you" goes out to Nathalie Meyer, my volunteer German translator. She saw my computer's brutal attempt and laughed, then she volunteered to correct it. Danke! As for the spells worked in this story - these are the result of some very long hours searching the net and my own books and references. I need to thank the Lycanthropy sites out there and the translation sites. The spells are presented in fragments: all the ingredients aren't listed, intentionally. If someone wishes to find similar spells, for whatever reasons, you'll have to do the research and the work.

**Part 9**

October 30

Giles was aware of what he would probably find when he entered the lower crypt the next morning but he was still surprised at the sight of two very naked young women on the air mattress on the stone floor.

Buffy was lying half on her stomach and had her arm thrown over Tara's ribs while Tara was sleeping on her side, her own arm thrown over Buffy as well as a leg. Fortunately for the Englishman, a sheet was covering most of their skin.

What it didn't cover concerned the Watcher though and he quietly descended the stairs and put the bags of food on the card table. He knelt softly next to Tara and gently pulled her hair back from her and examined the wounds and bruising he had seen from the top of the stairs.

Tara opened her eyes slowly and glanced up at the older man.

"It's okay," she muttered. "She didn't break the skin enough to bleed."

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes, very okay," she smiled and started to turn over and winced. "Maybe a little stiff," she admitted.

Giles began blushing and stood up, he moved to the card table, keeping his back to the young women as he heard Tara rustling behind him.

"Goddess, I want a hot shower," Tara complained.

"I know, I'm sorry," Giles shrugged. "You'll have to do with heating water on the camp stove for another day."

"And if Buffy is a werewolf, won't we be cooped up here for another three days?" the witch asked.

"I'm hoping we can do something about the Initiative hunting Buffy so you and Willow at least won't be stuck in here twenty four hours a day."

"I just hope Willow's spell works, then we won't have to worry," Tara grumbled as she started to put on her clothes from the night before but remembered they were shredded. She reached into her bag for other clothes and hoped Giles wouldn't notice the condition of the clothes Buffy had ripped off of Tara and herself.

"I agree," Giles said as he began pulling out groceries for them. "Are you sure about what happened last night?"

"Are you asking if I have any regrets about sleeping with both Buffy and Willow?" Tara asked bluntly, surprising Giles with her forwardness but he nodded.

"No, none," she answered as she sat down and reached for his familiar thermos of tea. "I connected with Willow and Buffy on such a level that I've only read about happening in rare occasions."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You know the term 'shields'?" she asked.

"Yes, the shields are the protections that people put up against psychic attack, most people don't even know they do it," he said thoughtfully, slipping into research mode. "I know witches, magickians and sensitives practice forming solid shields and can control them."

"Yes, exactly," Tara nodded. "Willow drew me in the other night while we…when we…"

"I get the idea," Giles said quickly.

"She totally opened up and we connected until there was just us, not Willow and I but 'us,' like one entity. I was able to do that with Buffy last night and I know Willow made the same connection with Buffy as well."

"You are all three connected that way?" he asked. "Usually it takes years for someone to get that close to someone. Tell me, what is Willow feeling, right now."

Tara looked startled but closed her eyes and concentrated. "She's frustrated at Xander about something. She's worried, like a bundle of loose electrical wires inside."

Tara opened her eyes in surprise. Giles nodded, apparently expecting Tara's answer.

"You'll all be able to tell what the other one is feeling, especially intense emotions. Given time, you'll probably be able to read each other's thoughts," he said in a distracted voice, pulling his notebook out.

"What I'm feeling is hungry," a groggy voice greeted them from the air mattress and Buffy turned her head to smile at both her lover and her Watcher. Tara grinned back and Giles merely shook his head and stood up so his back was to his Slayer.

Buffy discovered her clothes from the night before were in no shape for a repeat day until she cleaned up. She reluctantly put on clean clothes quickly to ease Giles' discomfort and went to the card table and sat down on a milk crate. She leaned over and drew Tara into a long and drawn out kiss, her hand starting to roam up Tara's leg until the witch smacked it.

Giles turned with a roll of his eyes and grabbed up some of the groceries, he headed for the camp stove they had set up in the crypt. "I'll heat some water for cleaning up and start breakfast," he announced.

"Thank you, Giles," Buffy said softly, walking up to her Watcher.

"Whatever for?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Taking care of me," she said in a low voice. "For not passing judgment about this."

"Buffy, it's been difficult but I have to face the fact that you're a grown woman now," he drew the Slayer into a quick hug. "You're older than most Slayers ever get and I want to see you continue to break that record. If both Willow and Tara make you happy, then I'm for it and will fight for you all."

"I love you, Giles," Buffy whispered as she hugged him. "You'll protect Willow tonight?"

"As best I can, I'll protect you all."

"Have you got everything you need, Willow?" Joyce asked as Willow, Xander and Anya got out of the car. Xander went to the truck to gather their things, especially Willow's packs.

It was late afternoon when Joyce stopped at the graveyard; not wanting to halt at either her house or Giles' place for fear the Initiative might have men watching the place. The plan was to drop the kids off at the graveyard and then phone Giles. Buffy's mom knew she was going to have one of the hardest tasks of all them that night, she was going to remain home and act as if nothing was wrong. Meanwhile, the rest would be standing watch over her daughter either inside or outside the crypt.

"Yeah, I packed everything before we left," Willow smiled as she held her coat over her cast-encased arm.

"Willow," Joyce said as the redhead leaned in the car window. "Please be careful."

"I think I can save Buffy," Willow responded softly.

"Don't forget to take care of yourself," Joyce said firmly.

"I won't," Willow smiled but Joyce had an uneasy feeling as she watched the three friends disappear among the gravestones, heading for the crypt area. Somehow she felt Willow was lying when the witch agreed to be careful.

Joyce continued to frown as she absently touched the bandage on her hand.

Willow followed Xander and Anya in a winding round about way to the crypt. The three weren't surprised when they opened the door to the lower crypt and were greeted by two pistols and a crossbow.

Tara and Buffy grinned and lowered their weapons. Giles barely got out of the way of the two women as they dashed for the stairs and wrapped Xander, Anya and Willow in a large group huge. Then the hug included a kiss for Willow by both Tara and Buffy.

Willow raised Tara's chin with a playful smile, taking in the various bruises on the other witch's neck and then held Tara tightly. After a moment she turned and hugged Buffy tightly.

"I missed you both," the red-haired witch grinned.

"We missed you!" both of them said at the same time.

"Come on," Xander urged and the small group trotted down the stairs to include Giles in a group hug, much to his embarrassment.

Giles coughed and took his glasses off and began cleaning them with the end of his untucked shirt.

"Uh oh, time to get serious when the G-man cleans his glasses," Xander joked.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Giles complained. "We really should go over things, I think."

"Right," Buffy said, sitting down on the air mattress and holding her arms out. Tara and Willow accepted her invitation readily and sat down on the bed with her. Willow giggled as Buffy leaned over and began nuzzling her neck while Xander and Anya sat down on milk crates with Giles.

"Well, I think the plan still is for Willow to stay with Buffy and work her spell, the rest of us outside guarding the crypt and Tara while she casts a protection spell around the crypt, right?" Giles asked.

"Yup, I think that's it," Xander agreed.

"Willow, do you have everything you need for your spell?" Giles asked.

"Yes, I packed before we went to the beach yesterday," Willow answered, her breathing getting a little faster as Buffy nibbled on her neck while Willow held Tara's hand.

"Beach?" Buffy asked, pulling back from Willow's neck. "Beach?"

Willow began to blush and Xander gave the Slayer and the blonde witch a sheepish grin.

"Beach without us?" Buffy demanded.

"Your mom surprised us with an overnight trip," Xander responded.

"Can we focus, please?" Giles suggested.

"Yes, of course," Anya agreed readily.

"Now we have to be exceptionally careful tonight while guarding the cemetery," Giles said. "With it being Halloween night, it might be extremely difficult to tell a costumed vampire from a real vampire."

"Excellent point, Giles," Buffy nodded with a frown.

"Especially with some of the costumes they've come out with since that Masquerade game," Xander commented.

"So, no killing unless they try to bite you?" Anya asked.

"And you can't pull their teeth out?" Tara smiled shyly.

"Oh, scary visual place!" Xander growled and Tara shrugged, a playful smile on her face.

"Let's not concentrate on doing any hunting tonight, would be my suggestion," Giles countered. "Just guard the area around the crypt and we'll leave the slaying to Buffy on another night."

"Yeah, another night that isn't a full moon?" Buffy asked bitterly.

"Buffy," Willow said gently and leaned her head on the Slayer's shoulder and Tara wrapped an arm around the other blonde.

"I'm sorry, guys," Buffy said softly, wiping a tear away. "I'm just nervous. Actually, I'm scared."

"Its okay, we'll get you through this," Willow promised.

"Buffy, we are all here for you and always will be," Giles said softly, his soft hazel eyes reflecting the pain he was feeling for his Slayer, a girl he thought of as a daughter. "Alright, we've got an hour until dusk, I suggest that Anya, Xander and myself go to the upper crypt and take a look around outside and give you three some time before we…before we…" Giles stammered.

"Before you have to lock me away," Buffy said, her voice flat.

"Well, yes, actually," Giles looked down at the table and not at his Slayer.

"Okay, come on, Anya," Xander said, offering his hand to his girlfriend. "Let's go neck somewhere."

"Oh really!" Giles complained as the three of them climbed the stairs.

Buffy lay back on the bed and Tara and Willow enveloped the Slayer in their arms, holding her tightly as she cried softly.

The Slayer's tears diminished to gentle sobs and she kissed first Willow and then Tara and the witches reached across the Slayer to kiss as well.

"We did miss you," Tara told the red-haired witch.

"Yeah, I could tell," Willow teased, running her fingers through Tara's hair as her head rested on Buffy's shoulder. "You two kept me up last night," she said with a grin.

"What?" Buffy asked, her voice reflecting her surprise.

"Yeah, I could tell you two were…that things were…well," Willow stammered.

Both Tara and Willow blushed and Buffy laughed softly.

"When we were 'frisky'?" Buffy asked gently.

"Yeah," Willow admitted.

"Does it bother you?" Tara asked slowly.

"No, you know I was hoping you two would," Willow reassured the two women she loved. "And it wasn't for a spell or to battle Oz, but for us."

"You were hoping for the connection so we can help Buffy with the werewolf thing," Tara guessed.

"And her slaying," Willow nodded. "Joyce Mom described Buffy like fire, me like water and you as earth. I think she's right and I think Giles is air and Xander the spirit."

Tara looked thoughtful for a moment and Buffy looked puzzled but then Tara began to nod. "I get it, I think I agree."

"Well, tell me," Buffy suggested.

"Fire: courage, energy, you, Buffy. Water: emotions, source of power, me. Earth: grounding, solid, basics, that's Tara. Air: intelligence, and inspiration, that's Giles. Spirit: the heart, Xander." Willow explained, using Joyce's description of the group.

"You mean Tara grounds us and is the foundation, Xander is the spirit and heart of the group, Giles the intelligence, you the power, me the courage and fight?" Buffy said thoughtfully.

"Something like that," Willow nodded.

"I get it and with the connection we've made over the last few days, you think your magick will be even more powerful," Buffy continued.

"Yes, my magick started working when Tara and I started working together," Willow smiled.

"I follow that," Buffy nodded, her hands roaming down the backs of both witches.

The three women snuggled close, the two witches letting their warmth comfort the Slayer.

"I'm scared, guys," Buffy whispered after a few minutes.

"I know," Willow answered softly. "Me too. I don't know if my spell will work, if it doesn't you'll be stuck as a werewolf."

"It was my choice," Buffy shrugged in an attempt to be brave.

"I won't say it was the wrong choice," Willow answered slowly as Tara held her hand against her cheek. "It gave me a chance to escape Oz, but I don't think a werewolf Slayer is the best option."

"Well, I don't see any other choices," Buffy growled.

"Enough talking, more snuggles," Tara suggested.

Both Willow and Buffy nodded and moved into Tara's arms, settling in to wait for the full moon.

Giles opened the door to the lower crypt slowly. He found Tara hugging and kissing Buffy almost desperately by the cell door and Willow standing by the card table, waiting.

The blonde witch hugged the Slayer tightly.

"I love you, Buffy Summers," she whispered. "I'm here for you."

"I'll be fine, then," Buffy tried to smile. "Willow says that Oz always told her he never remembered the change or being the wolf, so I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Tara turned quickly and grabbed Willow up in a tight hug and kiss.

"I love you, Tara," Willow whispered. "Remember that always."

Before Tara could respond, Willow turned her around and lightly shoved her towards the stairs. Tara dashed past Giles and out of the crypt without a word or glance back.

The Watcher walked down the stairs slowly as Willow finished setting up her magick circle. Whatever she needed was out of sight in the center under a large black sheet. Buffy walked into the cell without saying anything to Giles. She couldn't stop herself from flinching when he shut the door, however.

He leaned against the bars and reached a hand out to his Slayer and Buffy melted into his arms around the bars.

"I'll be right outside with the tranquilizer gun if the bars don't hold you," he promised.

"And a silver bullet?" she whispered softly.

"If need be, I promise."

The Watcher turned and wiped the tear that escaped down his cheek away.

Willow was watching them, her own eyes filling with tears.

"You know, if those bars don't hold then you're in danger," Giles scolded.

"I know. I think if the werewolf gets out that our connection will keep her from hurting me," Willow said firmly.

Giles quickly hugged the small witch. "I'm right outside, first sign of trouble; you get up those stairs and yell."

"I will," Willow promised. "Go on, Giles."

The Watcher walked up the stairs and glanced back at his Slayer but Buffy had turned away. He reluctantly closed the door.

Buffy turned at the sound of Willow trotting up the stairs and held onto the bars as the witch stood at the door and concentrated.

Willow raised her uninjured hand over the lock and closed her eyes.

"In the dark thou are sealed, by my will you stay locked still, not to turn until the morning sun burns. In quo atroxocis obsignare, ab meusa voluntas tu mansionis pacasre, non tu conversio dum mane sol adustionis," she said softly and Buffy's sharp ears heard a click as the lock shot into place.

"Willow, what are you doing?" Buffy called as Willow turned and trotted down the stairs. "Are you okay?" the Slayer demanded as Willow stopped and leaned against the stone wall, catching her breath.

"Yeah, stairs are still hard," the witch admitted. She waited a moment and then moved into the chalk pentagram magickal circle she had drawn earlier. Willow pulled off the sheet and quickly knelt down and ran her eyes over the items.

The witch moved out of the circle by way of a "doorway," a section that hadn't been drawn in yet, and went to her backpack. Buffy heard the witch curse under her breath as she fumbled one-handed with the zipper. Willow pulled out a flask and stuck that into her sling. Next the witch pulled out a Ziplock bag but Buffy couldn't tell what was in it.

Willow glanced over at the Slayer and smiled a small smile.

"What are you up to, Willow?" Buffy asked softly.

"It's not long until moonrise, gotta make sure everything is ready," Willow explained. The witch entered the circle again and began pouring the contents of the zip-lock bag on top of the outer chalk circle, again stopping just before the circle was complete. She also lit a sterno can under a small cauldron suspended from a tripod.

Buffy frowned as Willow poured the contents of the flask into a silver chalice.

"Blood?" the Slayer questioned. "What are you doing with blood?"

Willow looked up at her with a slight smirk.

"You can smell it, huh?" Willow commented. "It's your mom's blood, actually."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I needed blood from a member of your family for the spell and your mom agreed," Willow explained.

The red-haired witch moved out of the circle and approached the bars to the cell.

"I need some of your blood, Buffy," she said softly. "Please."

Buffy hesitated, mentally opening that door Tara had shown her the night before but found Willow's shields were up and the Slayer couldn't sense what Willow was feeling.

The Slayer unbuttoned her shirtsleeve and extended her arm through the bars.

Willow pulled an alcohol prep package out of her sling and used her teeth to open it. She gently cleaned an area on Buffy's forearm, not meeting the Slayer's eyes yet. The witch threw the pad towards the table and then pulled her athame, her sacred dagger, out of her waistband.

She hesitated with the blade against Buffy's skin. Green eyes met Buffy's blue ones and she quickly sliced through Buffy's skin. Putting the knife in her waistband again, Willow grabbed the flask from her sling and held it under Buffy's bleeding arm.

"Willow, I love you," Buffy said softly and the red-haired witch leaned into the Slayer's hand.

"I love you, Buffy," Willow responded. "More than life."

Willow managed to get the cap back on the flask and handed the Slayer a bandage and the Slayer pulled back into the cell.

"What happens, Wills?"

"Well, I mix some herbs and stuff in the chalice and some California wine, I do some magick stuff and you drink half the contents," Willow explained.

"Blood? You want me to drink blood mixed with wine?"

"You won't even notice," Willow smiled as she moved back to the circle and grabbed the chalice. She moved to the card table and began adding herbs and stuff from various zip-lock bags from her backpack.

"For you, Wills," Buffy smiled, "Anything."

Willow smiled at her girlfriend and continued mixing the contents in the silver chalice. The redhead's face became very serious and she chanted over the chalice and made several gestures with her fingers.

Buffy grimaced slightly when Willow walked over and held out the chalice for her. The Slayer smiled finally and took the chalice and drank half the contents without looking at it or smelling it as much as possible. She handed the chalice back to Willow and the witch handed her the bottle of wine.

Buffy quickly drank a mouthful of the wine and set the bottle outside the cell.

"Thanks," she smiled and touched Willow's cheek gently.

Willow smiled and moved back to the circle and entered the magick area. Buffy watched as the witch sealed the outer ring with the chalk and the powder and then did the same with the inner circle.

The Slayer suddenly went to her knees, leaning against the bars. Buffy shook her head, trying to clear it as she blinked in confusion.

"Wills?"

"Its okay, Buffy, some of the herbs are a little mind-altering," Willow said softly.

"You've drugged me?"

"Kinda," Willow shrugged.

Buffy squeaked when Willow took the chalice and drank the rest of the contents. "Wills! What are you doing?" she demanded, "My blood is in there!"

"A transference spell," Willow said softly and turned her back to Buffy.

Buffy's face reflected her confusion and then realization.

"Willow! No!" she screamed.

Tara stood in front of the crypt and raised her arms. She concentrated and chanted. The blonde witch had no idea how long she chanted but it felt like it was longer than usual for raising power for a spell.

Finally, she felt the energy slipping into place and could see in her mind's eye the silver sphere forming and encircling the crypt. No werewolf was getting in or out of that crypt as long as she was conscious.

Giles stood in the shadows next to the crypt, tranquilizer gun in one hand and Glock pistol in the other. The Watcher knew that Xander and Anya were within sight of the crypt as well, keeping to the shadows too. He just hoped they weren't busy necking but actually keeping an eye out for Initiative soldiers and bad guys.

Tara joined the Watcher and Giles' trained eyes could see the energy dancing from her body, to the earth and back again.

"Can you sense anything?" he asked.

"No, Willow has massive shields up and I don't want to probe Buffy's mind, right now."

"I understand," Giles responded. "All we can do is wait for Willow."

"Willow!" Buffy screamed and tugged at the bars with all her Slayer strength. They didn't even creak. "What are you planning?"

"To take this damned curse off you," Willow answered and sat down in the middle of the circle. "If it works it jumps to me and I'm hoping to send it back to Oz. The last part is really tricky and probably won't work. That would mean that I'll be a werewolf next month but you'll be okay."

"Willow!" Buffy snapped, breaking Willow's rambling. "Don't do this, please! I'm begging you! I took that bite to keep you from this!"

"The powder around the circle is silver, if I do change tonight then it'll keep me in and you safe," Willow explained.

The Slayer suddenly grabbed her stomach and doubled over to her knees. Buffy cried out with the pain and fell over on her side. She could hear Willow chanting.

"Egomet, ruber Willow, invocare haec in orbem consistere. Egomet rogare elementum de terra tu occlususum haec in orbem consistere et tu tegere a me in a me ritus. Ab aer, ignis, aqua, et spiritus, I invocare haec in orbem consistere. I, Red Willow, invoke this circle. I ask the element of earth to close this circle and to protect me in my rites. By Air, Fire, Water, and Spirit, I invoke this circle."

The witch stood up and glanced over at Buffy, who was now writhing on the cell floor.

"Willow! No! Please!" Buffy screamed.

Willow poured more of Buffy's blood into the chalice and added some of the silver powder.

"I imbue this powder with the powers of the all the elements. I imbue this blood with the powers of fire. I imbuere haec pulvis cum quo vis de omnis quo elementumu. I imbuere haec sanguisinis vis de omnis de ignis," she chanted and drank again.

Buffy growled and screamed as the sound and sensation of her leg and arm bones breaking and reforming themselves under her skin. That same skin was now growing thick fur and her jaw dislocated and began extending into a muzzle.

"By the power of earth, air, fire, water and spirit, I cast out the beast from Elizabeth Anne Summers and send it into this willing vessel! By tu contorqueo tellus, aeris, inflammo, amnisis, spiritus, ab iactus abs tu bestiae abs Elizabeth Anne Summers ablegatio abdera inlaborsus eiusmodi perlibet calixicis! By the powers of air and what shall be, I cast out the beast and accept it! Ab tu contorqueo aeris qui legare ab, ab iactus abs tu bestiea ab probare! By the powers of fire and that which is within, I cast out the beast and accept it myself! Ab tu contorqueo inflammo, ab tu qui intus, ab iactus abs tu bestiae ab probare! By the powers of water and that which is without, I cast out the beast and accept it myself! Ab tu contorqueo amnisis, ab iactus abs tu bestiae ab probare! By the powers of spirit and that which cannot be seen, I cast out the beast and accept it myself! Ab tu contorqueo spiritus, ab iactus abs tu bestiae ab probare!" Willow shouted, holding her arm up to the sky.

"By the powers of Earth, I cast out the beast! Ab tu contorqueo tellus, ab iactus abs tu bestiae!" she yelled and Buffy screamed behind her.

"By the powers of Air, I cast out the beast! Ab tu contorqueo aeris, ab iactus abs tu bestiea!" Willow yelled. "By the powers of Fire, I cast out the beast! Ab tu contorqueo inflammo, ab iactus abs tu bestiae! By the powers of water, I cast out the beast! Ab tu contorqueo amnisis, ab iactus abs tu bestiae! By the power of Spirit, I cast out the beast! Ab tu contorqueo spiritus, ab iactus abs tu bestiae!"

Willow, her head swimming, fell forward grabbing at her stomach.

The witch gritted her teeth and reached into a bag filled with mixed herbs and threw it into the boiling water in the cauldron.

Behind Buffy howled as her body contorted.

"Spirits from the deep, who never sleep, be kind to me. Spirits from the grave, without a soul to save, be kind to me. Spirits of the trees, that grow upon the lees, be kind to me. Spirits of the air, foul and black, not fair, be kind to me. Water spirits hateful to ships and bathers fateful, be kind to me. Spirits of the earthbound dead that glide with noiseless tread, be kind to me. Spirits of heat and fire destructive in your ire, be kind to me. Wolves, satyrs, ghosts, elect of all the devilish hosts, I pray you send hither, send hither, send hither, the great shape that makes men shiver!" Willow yelled.

"Geister der Tiefe, die nie schlafen, seid freundlich zu mir. Geister des Grabsteines, ohne eine Seele zum retten, seid freundlich zu mir. Geister der Bäume, die wuchsen aus dem Grund, seid freundlich zu mir. Geister der Luft, faul und schwarz, nicht fair, seid freundlich zu mir. Wassergeister hasserfüllt zu Schiffen und schicksalshaft zu Schwimmern, seid freundlich zu mir. Geister der Erdgebundenen, Tod der lautlos gleitet, seid freundlich zu mir. Geister der Hitze und des Feuers destruktiv in eurem Aerger, seid freundlich zu mir. Wölfe, Satyren, Geister elsesen ihr alle von den teuflischen Gastgebern, ich bete dich an sende Bedenken, sende Bedenken, sende Bedenken, die grosse Form die Menschen erschaudern lässt!"

Willow shouted, her eyes blurring over the paper she was trying to read. Having been brought up in the Hebrew religion, the German was flowing easier than the Latin, she thought.

Reaching under the small box she had set up for an altar, Willow pulled out a wolf's tail. She had gotten it when Oz first discovered his lycanthropy, hoping that she would find a spell that would help him. Now she was hoping it would help Buffy.

The witch tucked the tail in her sling and dipped the chalice in the hot water.

Willow knew that she already had a good dose of wolfsbane, now she was taking a mixture of henbane, aniseed, camphor and poppy seeds. The witch drank deeply and fell over onto her back with a choked cry.

The witch pulled herself up with her good arm to the sterno fire and emptied a ziplock bag of reddish hair onto it.

"I call for vengeance on Daniel Oswald, by fire, water, air, earth and spirit, I call for vengeance. I have been wronged and I send it back to you threefold over. May your anger, your hatred, and your perversion blind you!" she whispered and then screamed as her stomach cramped.

"Ich bitte um Rache an Daniel Oswald, beim Feuer, Wasser, Luft, Erde und Geist, ich bitte um Rache. Ich wurde betrogen und ich sende es dreifach zu dir zurück. Möge dich deine Wut, dein Hass und deine Perversion blind machen!"

The witch screamed again, hearing a weird sound from somewhere.

"Willow!" she heard Buffy screaming from somewhere far away.

"Willow!" Tara suddenly screamed and dashed for the crypt.

Giles, startled out of his deep thoughts while watching the graveyard, jumped up and quickly followed her. He spun at the sound of running feet and lowered his pistol when he saw Xander and Anya trotting towards them.

Tara grabbed the crypt door and pulled it open and dashed inside with Giles behind her. The blonde witch grabbed the door to the lower inner crypt and attempted to pull the handle. She began to tug and pull with muttered curses when it wouldn't open.

Giles shoved the witch aside and tried himself, with no success.

Tara placed her hand over the lock and concentrated while Xander and Anya kept watch at the crypt entrance and glanced at the frantic witch.

"Damnit! It's sealed with magick!" she snapped and began pounding on the door. "Willow!"

Giles began pounding as well.

"Giles! Help us!" they could hear Buffy screaming in the lower crypt. "Tara! Giles! Help!"

"Buffy!" Giles shouted. "What's happening?" he shouted.

"I don't know! It's Willow, something's happening to Willow!" she shouted.

"We can't open the door! She's sealed it!" Tara shouted.

"Tara, what can you sense?" Xander asked from the door.

"Willow's in agony, so much pain her mind is shutting down," Tara answered, pounding at the door. "Buffy is frantic."

"So am I!" Giles muttered. "Can you break the spell?"

"I don't know!" Tara snapped and then began concentrating again. "Damnit!" she muttered after a few moments.

"The moon is up and Buffy's not furry?" Xander asked.

Tara shook her head. "No, but something's wrong with Willow."

"She said the spell might backfire and send her comatose, is she unconscious?" Giles asked.

"No, she's in pain," Tara growled and pounded on the door some more.

"Tara!" Buffy screamed from inside.

"Buffy! I'm here!" she screamed back.

"Willow….she's…the spell wasn't a sleep spell!" Buffy yelled.

"Do you know what she used to seal the door?" Giles shouted.

"Something about unable to turn until the morning sun," the Slayer shouted back.

Tara suddenly nodded and laid her hand on the lock. She began chanting again and Giles whimpered with relief when they heard the bolt turning in the lock. The witch grabbed the door and swung it open violently and dashed inside, despite Giles' shouting to be careful.

Xander quickly pushed past Giles and followed Tara inside. Giles and Anya followed them in and looked down on the inner crypt.

Buffy was pushing frantically at the cell door; her long sleeved shirt was in tatters and hanging open and her t-shirt underneath was torn in several places. Her jeans were ripped in the knees and her shoes were off.

In the middle of the room was Willow in the center of her magick circle. At least they thought it was Willow.

Inside the silver enclosed circle was a red werewolf, writhing on the floor, apparently only half conscious.

"Don't cross the circle!" Tara yelled as Xander dashed down the stairs. "It's holding her in!"

"Get me out of here!" Buffy screamed and rattled the cell door.

Xander stopped at the edge of the circle, staring at the creature in front of him in disbelief.

Giles rushed over and keyed in the combination to the cell door and grabbed Buffy as she attempted to rush past him. His strength was surprising as he held his Slayer tightly in his arms.

"Don't break the circle!" he shouted.

Tara moved over to the Watcher and Slayer and took Buffy into her arms.

"We can't help her right now!" Tara said firmly.

Finally, Buffy seemed to listen and nodded, almost collapsing into Tara's arms.

"Alright, everyone back upstairs where we can discuss this," Giles ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving Willow!" Buffy protested.

"Just to the upper crypt," Giles urged.

"Come on, we'll keep an eye on her from the door," Tara compromised and held Buffy as they walked across the crypt and up the stairs with the others.

Everyone turned to Giles for answers.

"Well, I…" he stuttered. "Buffy, what happened down there?"

"I don't know," Buffy whined. "Willow went up and sealed the door, then she asked for some of my blood. She already had some blood from my mom for her spell."

"Blood, your mom's blood?" Xander squeaked. "Like, yuck!"

Buffy blushed and Tara held her from behind, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. She would periodically glance back down into the lower crypt, watching the werewolf that was her lover toss and turn.

"Go on, Buffy," Giles urged.

"Then she mixed some herbs up in it with wine and I drank half. She sealed the circle and drank the other half and chanted and stuff," Buffy continued, her voice soft and low. "She said something about transference. I don't remember after that except flashes of pain."

"You were changing into a werewolf," Tara confirmed.

"Next I was okay and Willow was screaming and was in pain," Buffy hesitated and closed her eyes tightly. She reached up and held tight to Tara's arms. "Then she changed."

"Oh Goddess," Tara whispered and began to let her tears fall.

"She transferred the lycanthropy onto herself," Giles muttered and slid down the wall he was leaning against.

"No, this isn't happening," Xander whispered and Anya took his hand. "Tell me this isn't happening."

No one answered him.

"What now?" Anya asked, her voice unusually low.

"We have to wait until the moon goes down and she's Willow again," Giles said wearily. "Xander, close the outer door, we'll keep watch up here. Buffy, you and Tara go down and stay with her."

"Shoot anything that breaks through that door," Buffy suggested.

"Yes," Giles agreed, knowing that she meant both doors in case Willow broke through the protective circle.

Tara held on tightly to Buffy as they slowly walked down the steps. Once at the bottom they were both unsure as to what should be done next. The reddish furred werewolf was still thrashing in the circle of silver, apparently in pain but either unconscious or asleep.

Tara led Buffy to the air mattress and bedding and sat both of them down.

"What do we do?" Buffy asked softly, blinking as she tried to focus her eyes past the mind-altering herbs Willow had used.

"We wait for Willow to come back and then we help her like we were helping you," Tara said firmly.

Buffy leaned her head onto Tara's shoulder as tears streaked her face.

"Did you know she was planning this?" the Slayer asked.

"No, I suspected there was something she wasn't telling us, but not this," Tara answered wearily.

"Why did she do it?" Buffy demanded. "I took that bite to prevent this!"

"Willow feels you need to be healthy and not a werewolf three nights out of a month, you are the Chosen One," Tara responded.

"Damnit! What next?" Buffy snapped. "You taking the lycanthropy for her?"

"I would if I could, I'd spare both of you that," Tara nodded. "But I can't. Willow chose to become a werewolf. A voluntary curse, Buffy."

"What do you mean?"

"She was able to transfer the curse from you because you were an innocent and not willing," Tara tried to explain some of the research they had found.

"We couldn't cure Oz now even if we found a cure, right?" Buffy asked, sorting out the information.

"Exactly, he chooses to change and to be the wolf, that's almost impossible to cure because the human becomes intertwined with the wolf," Tara agreed. "Eventually, he may become a full wolf and not revert to human form anymore."

"Oh eeekkk!" Buffy complained. "What does that mean with Willow though? She's as innocent as I am in this mess."

"Not any more," Tara shook her head as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "She willingly took on lycanthropy; she's as cursed as Oz now. Willow called it to her, Buffy. It wasn't accidental, it wasn't from a bite and it wasn't from an inherited curse. She sought it out and accepted the beast into herself."

"Oh my God, does that mean she'll become as bad as Oz?" Buffy whispered.

"No, it's still Willow under there," Tara tried to smile slightly.

"I remember how it used to be with Oz," Buffy said thoughtfully, her eyes going cloudy with memory. "He never remembered changing or what it was like as the wolf. He'd change in the morning, put on his clothes, go back to his place and crash for several hours. Watching him change killed Willow though."

"I can imagine," Tara muttered. "The research we've done says that the first changes are the hardest but can eventually be controlled and relatively painless. Sometimes it even empowers the werewolf."

"Like Oz is now, he accepts the wolf and can change when he wishes," Buffy muttered, lying back on the bed and Tara leaned over her.

"Yes, he probably still changes involuntarily on the full moon but he can still think like a human while in wolf form," Tara muttered, laying down next to the Slayer.

"Can a werewolf learn that level of control without becoming evil like Oz?" Buffy pondered.

"I don't know," Tara muttered, closing her eyes.

Buffy sat up and gently stroked the blonde witch's hair. In a few moments Tara was asleep and Buffy was sitting up watching a twitching werewolf sleep off the narcotic herbs and spell.

October 31

Willow groaned and attempted to turn over but felt like she had no energy left.

In moments hands were holding her and turning her over. Voices tried to reach through to her and the witch finally opened her eyes to find herself looking into Buffy's face.

Willow could tell Buffy had just been crying and tried to say something but didn't seem to have the voice. The Slayer lifted the red-haired witch into her arms and gently carried her from the stone floor over to the mattress. Willow felt her body being covered by a sheet and blanket and wondered where her clothes were.

The hacker felt Buffy's arms around her on one side and Tara joining her on the other. The rest didn't matter as she drifted back into sleep.

"Wills?" Buffy asked softly.

"Let her sleep, Buffy," Giles suggested as he sat down heavily on a milk crate. Xander and Anya sat down on the end of the air mattress.

"She'll probably sleep for a few hours," Tara muttered.

"Why don't the three of you get some sleep, I'll take Xander and Anya to Buffy's place. I'll fill Joyce in on what's happened and we'll grab some sleep as well," Giles suggested and Buffy nodded. It had been a long few days for all of them. "We'll come back for you later Buffy, I suggest Tara stay with Willow tonight here in the cell."

"Why am I going out?" Buffy asked with a frown on her face, she wanted to be close to Willow, especially since the redhead might need her now.

"You'll see," Giles muttered and motioned towards the stairs.

Xander and Anya both got up and managed to lean down and hug or kiss a forehead of the three women on the mattress before they headed for the outside world.

"Get some rest," Giles said gently and handed Tara the Glock pistol and Buffy the tranquilizer gun. "Don't let Willow leave here today. She's had quite a shock."

"We all have," Buffy muttered as the ex-Watcher climbed the stairs.

"Buffy, I love you both," Tara said gently, reaching out her hand for Buffy's and interlacing her fingers with the Slayer's.

"I love you both, I wish she hadn't done this," Buffy said miserably.

"I know, I wish neither of you had to be a damned werewolf," Tara growled. "I swear I'll skin Oz and use his rug in front of a fireplace!"

Buffy smiled slightly. "I like that imagery and you don't stutter when angry," she agreed, her eyes closing. "As long as we keep everyone safe, especially you and Willow," she muttered as she drifted off into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Red Moon Rising**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate. Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas.

**Part 10**

October 31

"Oh man, that is like totally gross!"

Anya grabbed Xander's arm as they looked down at whatever was lying on Buffy's doorstep.

Giles bent down cautiously.

"I think this was once Oz," he declared. "It's the same shirt he was wearing the other day when he attacked Buffy in the woods."

"He's been ripped apart," Xander grimaced.

"Yes, I would say the wounds were probably caused by his pack or a couple of vampires. I can't tell without a thorough examination and I don't think my stomach is up for that," the ex-Watcher observed.

"Joyce Mom!" Anya cried and Giles looked startled but stood up quickly and began banging on the door.

"Joyce! Joyce!" he shouted.

A few moments later they heard the door being unlocked and when Joyce opened the door Giles jumped over what was left of Oz and pushed Joyce back into the house.

"Rupert! What on earth is going on? Is Buffy okay?"

He quickly shut the door behind him, leaving Xander and Anya with the body.

"Yes, Buffy is fine," he said quickly.

"Then what is going on? Why did you leave Anya and Xander out there?"

"Well, you see…it seems that…well, there's a body on your doorstep," he stammered.

"A what?"

"I think Oz's pack killed him and left him on your doorstep," Giles explained as he went to the telephone on an end table.

"Why would they kill Oz, wasn't he their pack leader?" Joyce asked. "And tell me about Buffy!"

"Buffy is going to be fine," he said. "I'll explain after the police get here and we deal with them."

The next two hours were spent answering endless questions by first uniformed police officers, then detectives and then more detectives. The situation eased up a little bit when Brad Santiago showed up and took over the questioning of the Watcher, Joyce and the couple.

Xander and Anya sat on the sofa, the young ex-vengeance demon in Xander's arms while Joyce and Giles sat at the dining table with Detective Santiago.

"So, you were at your place last night with Mr. Harris and Ms. Smith?"

"Yes, we were planning a Halloween get together tonight and we watched some videos. I spent the night on their sofa," Giles lied easily.

"And you heard nothing, Mrs. Summers?" another detective questioned.

"No, not at all. My bedroom is upstairs and I didn't know anything was wrong until Rupert told me there was a body in front of my door," Joyce answered, pouring another cup of tea for Giles.

"Could your daughter have heard anything?" the detective asked.

"No, she's out of town with her friends Willow and Tara," Joyce replied quickly.

"According to my notes all three of them are college students, shouldn't they be in class?" the detective asked.

"You probably also know that Oz, Daniel Oswald, was stalking Willow and had hurt her badly. They wanted to get out of town," Giles responded.

"Where are they?" Brad Santiago asked the next logical question.

"At the beach," Joyce responded. "They won't be back until Friday."

"You have no idea who would kill Daniel Oswald and dump his body on your door?" the first detective asked.

"No one except ourselves," Giles admitted and the detective, Robert Parsons, looked surprised. "You didn't see Willow after Oz attacked her and you weren't there when he broke into my home and injured several of us."

"Willow may not regain the full use of her hand and if she does, it'll take a year to recover," Joyce added bitterly.

"Well, I don't think any of you did it," Brad added. "Daniel Oswald was ripped apart by some kind of animal. We know he was hiding in the woods. What we don't know, was who found his body and put it on your doorstep."

"And who ripped out his eyes," Detective Parsons added.

Giles turned pale and Joyce dropped her cup. Parsons glanced over at the young couple on the sofa and he thought Xander Harris might get sick right in the living room.

"Eyes?" the young man asked softly, holding Anya close. "What did you say?"

"Someone intentionally ripped out his eyes," Parsons explained.

"Oh dear," Giles muttered and reached across for Joyce's hand.

Finally, the Coroner removed the mess that was once Oz's body and the detectives finished with their questions. Detective Santiago offered to remain behind and question Buffy, Tara and Willow on the telephone when they called in.

Giles and the others knew that he was merely using that as an excuse to hang around and find out what was really going on.

Joyce turned to Giles as soon as Detective Parsons left the house. "Tell me!"

"God, I'm tired," Giles complained. "We all are. Buffy, Willow and Tara are sleeping right now and they are all safe."

The Watcher removed his glasses and ran a hand over his face.

"Willow performed a spell like she had planned only she lied to all of us," Giles continued.

Joyce quickly looked over and saw Xander lean forward and put his head in his hands as Anya placed an arm around him.

"You said they were alright," Joyce said.

"Yes, they are all alive," Giles responded. "Willow's spell wasn't what she described, it was a transference spell. She took the wolf into herself."

"Okay, I'm slow on the magick stuff," Brad admitted. "What are you saying?"

"Willow freed Buffy from the werewolf infection by taking it on herself, she's now a werewolf," Giles said wearily. "She locked us out and willingly took the curse."

"Oh God, Willow," Joyce said softly. "Oh, Rupert, not like this! I wanted Buffy cured but not like this!"

"I know, Joyce," he agreed. "Tara didn't know either and Buffy had no idea what was happening."

"What does this mean, Giles?" Brad asked with a frown.

"It means that from now on, Willow will turn into a werewolf three nights every month of every year until she dies," Giles responded bluntly.

Willow turned over and found one side of the bed empty. The redhead glanced to her left and found Buffy lying on her stomach and still asleep. She reached out and gently brushed some blonde hair from Buffy's face.

Looking in the other direction, she spotted Tara at the camp stove and Willow's now sharper senses took in the delicious smell of hamburgers cooking. Tara glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her fellow witch and lover.

Willow looked down and realized she was naked and began blushing. She began putting things together in her head and lost her smile as she reached for her backpack of clothes.

After slipping on a t-shirt, sweatshirt, and sweatpants she began cursing again the fact she could only use one hand again. Getting on a pair of thick socks with one hand was a task she hadn't mastered yet.

Tara was bending down in front of Willow and helping her put on her socks in a quick movement and Willow glanced away, afraid to meet Tara's blue eyes.

"Willow," Tara said softly as she put on the next sock and reached for Willow's shoes.

The hacker still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Willow, wake up Buffy and let's have lunch," Tara suggested. "Then we have to talk."

A muffled sound greeted this suggestion from Buffy's side of the bed and the Slayer raised her head reluctantly a moment later.

"Smells good," she muttered. "No talking until after food, deal?"

"Agreed," Tara said with a sad smile and Willow nodded.

Lunch was unusually quiet for the three young women; normally Tara and Willow would have been discussing spells and magick or talking with Buffy about slaying. Most times it would have been even more mundane subjects like classes and homework. For Halloween, lunch was eaten in silence.

Finally, Buffy couldn't take the silence any longer.

"I could use another six hours of sleep, I think," she commented, not looking at either Tara or Willow.

"So could I," Tara agreed.

Willow was silent and seemed to be concentrating on the card table in front of her.

"Willow, why?" Buffy finally asked.

Willow raised her green eyes to Buffy's clear blue ones and the Slayer reached forward to wipe away the tears that were escaping down Willow's cheeks.

"I love you, Buffy," Willow said softly. "I couldn't let you continue as a werewolf because of me."

"It wasn't because of you!" Buffy protested. "Oz was the one that bit me, not you."

"He was trying to bite me," Willow countered. "The world and Sunnydale needs a Slayer not a werewolf Slayer. No one will miss me being locked away three nights a month."

"I will, damnit!" Tara protested, surprising Willow and Buffy with the intensity in her voice. "You should have talked with us about it!"

"Give me a break!" Willow snapped back. "As if either of you would have agreed to it. Okay, be pissed off at me. I agree we shouldn't do things like this without talking to each other. It's done and we can't change it."

Willow abruptly got up and went to the cell and leaned against the bars.

Tara and Buffy looked at each other and Tara nodded for Buffy to go to the redhead.

The Slayer felt Willow's muscle tighten when she placed her hands on the witch's shoulders.

"Wills," Buffy said softly. "I love you and I understand."

"You do?" Willow asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Buffy answered, leaning her head on Willow's shoulder. "I did the same for you; I should have known you'd do the same for me. I just wish it wasn't either of us."

Willow turned in the Slayer's arms and began crying.

"I'm sorry, I know I betrayed our trust with you and Tara," Willow cried.

Buffy sighed with relief as Tara joined her in holding Willow.

"Willow, I love you," Tara said softly. "I'm upset either of you have to go through this but I'm not going anywhere. Let's make a deal, no more secrets in the future, okay?"

"Okay," Willow said softly and glanced back over her shoulder at the cell. "That's my home tonight, isn't it?"

Neither Buffy nor Tara had to answer her.

"Did I change last night? Is that why I had no clothes this morning?" the witch asked her lovers and best friends.

"What do you remember?" Buffy asked as they walked back to the card table and Buffy began clearing away the paper plates and putting the trash in a trash bag.

"I remember the spell and you howling and screaming in pain," Willow said thoughtfully, her green eyes becoming darker with the concentration. "I saw you changing and couldn't watch and concentrate so I turned away. I did the banishing and called it to me."

Tara reached out and held Willow's good hand. The blonde witch was seeing a side of Willow that she hadn't seen in a long time, the shy and skittish hacker. Willow reminded her of a deer caught in the headlights of car just before being run over.

"Next, there was this incredible pain, it made focusing really difficult. I tried to throw the curse back to Oz and called for justice against him. I guess I didn't do that part right because I don't remember anything after that."

"What the hell did you put in that wine and blood?" Buffy asked as she sat down on a milk crate.

"Henbane, wolfsbane, poppy seed, and some other herbs," Willow whispered, her head dropping.

"Goddess, Willow," Tara exclaimed. "Those are poisonous and mind altering."

"They sure altered my mind," Buffy agreed. "I couldn't think or see straight."

"I know, all the old spells I found had those basic ingredients and some had worse," Willow muttered. "I changed didn't I?" she repeated her question.

"Yes, you changed into an upright werewolf, nice reddish fur though," Buffy attempted to tease in order to try and ease the tension.

"The silver pentagram held you and the drugs kept you pretty much unconscious," Tara added.

"Good," Willow said simply.

Willow flinched when Buffy pulled out a pistol from her waistband when the three of them heard the door to the outer crypt being opened.

"It's Giles," Willow said softly.

"How can you tell?" Tara asked with a frown.

"I recognize his walk," Willow answered.

"You heard him coming?" Buffy asked. "Never mind, I remember what it was like."

Giles looked worse than he had the night before and both Buffy and Tara noticed he was still in the same clothes he had left in.

"What's up, Giles?" Buffy asked as he walked down the stairs.

The Watcher waited until he sat down on a milk crate with the women before even looking at them. Willow, her head dropped forward, wouldn't meet his eyes until he gently raised her chin.

"I love you, Willow Rosenberg, and I'm here for you," he said firmly and then wiped away a tear from each eye as Willow nodded, too choked up to speak. "We'll talk later about where you found that spell, young lady."

"Why do you look like hell?" Buffy demanded.

"I haven't slept yet," Giles admitted and hesitated. "I don't quite know how to say this. We found Oz dead this morning."

Willow spilled the coffee she was drinking and only Slayer quick reflexes saved Buffy from a lap full of hot caffeine. Tara quickly grabbed up several napkins to clean the coffee up, as Buffy and Willow looked stunned.

"Oz is dead?" Willow whispered.

"Yes, I recognized his clothes and his hair," Giles answered.

"You recognized?" Buffy asked. "Giles, how did he die?"

"It looks like his pack tore him to pieces," Giles whispered, dropping his head into his hands. "They tore out his eyes and killed him."

Willow grabbed at the card table as her head began to spin. The hacker felt her heart racing and pounding in her ears, blocking out sound as someone grabbed her and pulled her off the milk crate or caught her as she fell, Willow couldn't tell which.

When she could focus again, Willow was on the air mattress with Buffy holding her and Tara placing a wet washcloth on her forehead and Giles was watching them with a concerned look on his scholarly face.

"Oh Goddess," Willow whispered. "The pack killed him because of his eyes?"

"What do you mean, Willow?" Giles questioned, squatting down.

"I don't remember, the pain was so bad last night," Willow muttered as the other two women held her. "I tried to throw the curse back to Oz and demanded justice. I remember something about his hatred, anger and perversion blinding him, sending his evil back to him three fold over."

"You called for him to be blinded?" Tara asked.

"I don't know!" Willow cried and attempted to get up from the bed but Buffy and Tara held her back, forcing her to face it and them. "I don't know!"

"Willow, you sent his evil back to him!" Tara said loudly. "It's not your fault! You called for justice and you got it!"

"No, I shouldn't have done that! Bad karma! Bad magick!" the witch whined.

"Willow!" Giles snapped, catching the witch's attention. "Oz was an admitted killer. He said he hunted humans for sport; he attempted to rape you and intentionally infect you. Oz bit Buffy to make her life hell and to force her to join the pack when she got in the way of his raping you," Giles said bluntly as Willow blushed. "What you did was stop a serial killer and rapist by sending his own evil back on him. The pack killed him because he became infirm."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, holding firmly onto Willow.

"An alpha wolf stays the leader of the pack by maintaining his hold, his health and his strength. If an alpha wolf gets too old or is disabled, he's challenged and someone else takes alpha position. Sometimes the alpha wolf is killed or crippled, sometimes they're driven out of the pack or they become beta wolves. Oz's pack killed him because he was no longer strong enough to be the alpha wolf if he was blind," Giles explained.

"It is my fault, I blinded him," Willow muttered.

"No, his own evil, his hatred and anger blinded, him, not you," Tara countered.

"What happens to the pack now?" Buffy asked.

"Hopefully they'll move back to wherever they came from," Giles said thoughtfully. "Or they stick around and we hunt them down."

"Maybe we can sic the Initiative on them," Tara suggested.

"Excellent idea!" Giles grinned. "Speaking of the Initiative, it's time to go somewhere, ladies."

"Where to and shouldn't Willow stay here?"

Giles reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask. "Willow, do you trust me?"

"Well there was that test thing on Buffy's birthday with the Council but I've forgiven you since she has," Willow said slowly. "Yes, I trust you."

"Hold out your hand," Giles instructed and the red-haired witch did so without hesitation. The Watcher pulled out a pocketknife and opened one of the blades.

"Hey!" Buffy protested and Tara stood up with a frown.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her. Well, not much more than a paper cut, I hope," he muttered and pricked her finger. Next he poured some of the liquid into the palm of his hand and held it up.

"Dip the finger in the liquid, please," he instructed and the hacker did so and held it in the small pool of liquid. "Good, thank you."

Willow pulled her hand back with a puzzled look.

"Werewolf test," Giles announced. "The liquid contains silver nitrate, wolfsbane and a few other ingredients. If Willow was close to turning, she couldn't have held her finger in the liquid," he explained as he wiped his hand on a napkin. "It usually takes a month for the change to take affect, for the DNA and RNA to alter enough for the physical change. I'm betting that she doesn't change for another month."

"Well that would be nice except she changed last night," Buffy reminded him.

"I think we saw a magickal change, like when there were two of Xander," Giles explained.

"So I don't have to worry about the moon tonight?" Willow asked, still appearing puzzled.

"I don't think so," Giles nodded. "Just in case I'll have the tranquilizer gun with me and the first sign of a change we'll knock you out."

"Why risk it at all?" Tara demanded. "She can stay here tonight and everyone would be safe."

"I think we need to take care of something tonight and I need all three of you there," Giles said firmly.

"What is going on, Giles?" Willow demanded.

"We're going to pick Riley up from jail where Brad has been holding him. We'll spend some time with young Mr. Finn and drop him off at his dorm this evening," Giles smirked.

"Riley? You want us to spend time with Riley?" Buffy snapped. "He wants to lock me in a cage!"

"Exactly," Giles nodded.

"I get it," Tara smiled. "By having us there when the moon comes up you'll be able to show him that none of us are his werewolf and he'll be forced to leave us alone."

"But Willow is…she will…" Buffy stammered.

"Not for another month," Giles pointed out. "Riley thinks either Willow or you were bitten last month and are now a werewolf. By both of you being there tonight, it'll throw him and the Initiative off."

"You are very devious, you know that?" Willow smirked. "It's still too dangerous to let me out tonight."

"I think we should chance it, Wills," Buffy said after a moment. "If the Initiative thinks either of us are a 'hostile' they won't rest until we're in a cage. Hell, they'd probably stick both of us in a cage just to be safe."

"I agree, Buffy and I will be there and we won't let you hurt anyone and won't let anyone hurt you," Tara said firmly and leaned over to kiss the red-haired witch.

"Oh Goddess, promise me you'll knock me out first sign I'm about to get furry," Willow insisted and Giles nodded solemnly.

Joyce forced Xander and Anya to take Willow's bed and get some sleep after Giles left. Out of the entire group, Joyce was the only one who had gotten more than four hours of sleep and the worried mother knew that everyone needed to be alert and thinking clearly.

With Oz dead, Giles was hoping the pack would lose interest in Willow and Buffy. It would depend on the new alpha male but the Watcher didn't think the pack would take the chance on trying to force Buffy to join them, werewolf or not. Since she hadn't been bitten by the new alpha wolf, he would have no control over her and she'd have to join the pack willingly. Buffy had already shown she wasn't going to do that.

Even if they found out that Willow was now the one cursed with lycanthropy, Giles didn't think they'd try and force the hacker with her friends guarding and watching over her.

That only left the Initiative as a main threat to her daughter and new daughters-in-law, Joyce reflected. Giles said he had a plan to get the government off track as well and Joyce prayed that whatever it was that it would work. She didn't think any of them could take much more.

Joyce glanced over her shoulder as she sat at her desk in the study. She wasn't sure if she had heard a noise or not but the sound of the back door shutting confirmed someone was moving in the house. The mother of Sunnydale's Slayer got up and cautiously opened the back door and found Xander standing on the back porch, leaning on the railing.

He heard Joyce step out of the house and quickly wiped at his eyes.

"Xander?" Joyce asked softly as she walked up behind him.

"Hi," he said quietly.

She leaned on the rail next to him. "You need some sleep," she commented.

"I know, it's just so hard," he said softly. "I keep seeing Willow as that werewolf, kicking and moaning inside that crypt. It hurts. I didn't know how I was going to deal with Buffy being a werewolf; with Willow it's worse. I've known Willow since we were five years old."

"I know, it won't be easy on any of us, especially Willow," Joyce agreed, placing an arm over his shoulders. "Try and sleep, the girls are going to need you tonight."

"Yeah, another Halloween in Sunnydale," he muttered. "You going to be okay tonight?"

"Yes, I'm going to turn out all the lights, curl up with a mindless book and pretend my daughter isn't out there risking her life and my adopted daughter isn't turning into a werewolf while Tara stands by, helpless."

Xander looked pained at her description.

"I'm sorry, Xander," Joyce sighed heavily. "I didn't mean to take it out on you. It's not easy for me either. I love Willow and Tara, and Buffy is my life."

"I know, ours too," he nodded and gave Joyce Mom a quick hug and went back inside to try and sleep.

Joyce couldn't help but look at the sky, gauging the passage of time and how much longer it was until a full moon on a Halloween night.

Buffy resisted saying something sarcastic when Giles walked out of the police station with Riley next to him. The Slayer did hear a growl from Willow and reached out and took the witch's hand and Buffy saw Tara place a hand on Willow's other shoulder.

Riley Finn didn't look any more pleased to see Buffy and the witches either and Giles looked very stern and serious as they walked down the steps.

"Alright, Riley has agreed to spend some time with us until after the moon has risen and then everyone can go their separate ways," Giles announced when they reached his car.

"I don't suppose any of you would be willing to come into the Center for testing to prove none of you were bitten?" Riley asked with a smirk.

"You aren't getting me near those cages or needles," Willow frowned. "Needles aren't good, no way. Especially scientist types with needles, un huh, saw too many horror movies."

"For a scientific geek that isn't very realistic," Riley commented.

The redhead shrugged and turned to get inside the car as Buffy opened the door.

Tara followed Willow into the car and Buffy walked around to the other side with Riley.

"You touch either of them and I'll make the next injury to your manhood permanent, got it?" Buffy growled and got into the car before the commando could reply, but she did catch the frightened look crossing his eyes

With a scowl, Riley got into the car reluctantly. Once Giles was pulling out of the parking lot he turned to look at the women in the back seat.

"Why the hassles to keep me and the Initiative busy last night if any of you aren't infected?"

"Because you're a jerk and using the Initiative to get back at Buffy?" Willow snapped.

"That's not true!" Riley protested. "If Buffy is a werewolf, you know damned well she's dangerous. That's our job, to take care of that danger. Unless you're willing to shoot her with a silver bullet."

Willow turned bright red and Buffy quickly grabbed the witch's arm and Tara wrapped an arm around Willow's shoulder.

"A little touchy, aren't you?" Riley demanded.

"It's her ex-boyfriend that was out there trying to infect her," Tara snapped.

"That's right," Riley sneered. "The werewolf you tried to help by locking him up and then letting him run off as he pleased. Looks like you did a bang up job of helping him."

The commando, despite his training, never saw Buffy's fist. Riley shook his head and held his cut lip as Tara and Willow tried to calm an irate Slayer down.

"I'd advise we continue this short ride in silence, please," Giles snapped. "I am very tired from Slaying with Buffy last night and didn't get my nap this morning. I certainly don't intend to let this pettiness get us into a wreck! Now quiet!"

"Where we headed to, Giles?" Tara asked.

"Expresso Pump, thought we could all use the caffeine at this point," the Watcher replied. "All of you are going to be busy tonight."

"Turning furry?" Riley muttered.

"No, relaxing for once," Buffy smiled. "We plan to smile at all the little kiddies, watch horror movies until we want to kill Xander, stay up all night and sleep late tomorrow. Don't you know the rule?"

"What rule?" Riley demanded.

"Oh, every evil thing agrees to take Halloween off and let the mundanes play," Willow grinned.

"You're kidding, right?" Riley demanded.

"Well, we do have weird happenings on Halloween but the evil generally takes the night off," Buffy explained.

"How the hell..."

"Shut up!" Giles snapped.

It was a very tense group that sat down with their various coffees around a large table in the local coffee hangout near the campus.

"I had a report that they found Oz's body on your doorstep this morning," Riley began the conversation, watching their reactions closely.

Willow's hands began to shake and Tara leaned into the witch's arm, giving Willow contact and reassurance as the red-haired witch's head dropped.

"Tactful, aren't you?" Buffy snapped.

"Why should she care?" Riley demanded. "He was trying to infect her."

"I cared for Oz once, I even loved him," Willow's head snapped up, her green eyes blazing angrily. "I don't know what happened to him but I never wanted him dead, well not really."

"Why don't you and the rest of your GI Joe friends go track down the rest of his pack?" Buffy complained.

"We will," Riley said firmly.

"How long until moonrise?" Willow questioned impatiently.

"Sunset in ten minutes, the moon about a half hour after that," Tara answered and blushed as Riley looked at her closely. "I'm a witch; we keep track of the planetary shifts for magickal workings."

"So which of you is with whom?" Riley demanded.

"Off limits, Riley!" Buffy snapped.

"God, this is going to be a long hour," Giles complained in a mutter.

"Listen, this is insane," Buffy complained. "We're going to go sit over at another table, Riley and you can watch us from here."

Giles frowned but didn't dare protest that he might not be able to get a good shot if Willow started changing without letting Riley know something was wrong. He merely nodded as the girls got up and moved to another table.

"Well, what shall we discuss, Mr. Finn?" Giles asked wearily.

"Ways to kill a werewolf?" Riley quipped and Giles gripped his coffee cup tightly, resisting the urge to backhand the young soldier.

"We could talk about how ridiculous you looked lying on the ground clutching your balls," Giles suggested softly and watched Riley blush with anger. "I suggest that we not try and push each others' buttons; we're both armed and tired and you're threatening my kids."

"What happened, Giles?" Riley asked, his anger apparently leaving. "I thought Buffy and I had a good thing."

"She woke up and realized she's been in love with Willow for years," Giles shrugged. "I'm not one to discuss Buffy's relationships with, Riley."

"It hurts," Riley admitted.

"So you resorted to trying to hurt her verbally?" Giles demanded.

"Stupid, I know," Riley nodded. "I never said I was a genius when it came to romance. I just can't accept her leaving me for a woman, it's not normal."

"What is normal, Riley?" Giles countered. "It was considered normal until religion got in the way. Buffy is the Slayer and I think she should grab happiness wherever she can find it. You can leave your job, Riley. You can pack up, go home and live a normal life. You could leave the service and continue school and never pick up a crossbow again. Buffy can't do that; I don't think that's something you've ever really truly understood."

"Maybe not," Riley agreed. "This is my job. I like it and want to continue but I don't think I'll be slaying and capturing forever. I figure I'll move up into an officer position or into research."

"Buffy does figure that she'll be doing this forever, I've never heard of a Slayer retiring of old age," Giles informed the young soldier. "She was chosen for this when she was barely 15."

"She's talked about it before. You're telling me she's doomed to do this until she dies?"

"Basically," Giles admitted. "I'm hoping she lives long enough to have a life past slaying. There was one Slayer who was crippled bad enough that she had to stop slaying. Another slayer came forward to take her place."

"Crippled?" Riley frowned, watching Buffy, Willow and Tara interact at another table.

"Yes, her name was Sarah and her back was broken, she never walked again," Giles said bluntly.

"It's a little late to figure all of this out now, don't you think?" Riley asked bitterly.

"Maybe for a romance relationship with Buffy but how many people do you think truly understand what she's going through?" Giles asked. "You've slain demons, vampires and other things that even the rest of the gang haven't. You could be a friend."

"That's asking a lot," Riley frowned as he looked at his watch and began paying closer attention to the three college students.

Giles frowned as his cell began beeping in his pocket. Riley noticed all three women glancing over, their conversation halted.

"Hello?" Giles answered. "Yes...I understand...thank you."

The Watcher turned to the solider. "Did you call in the FBI to help track down Buffy, Willow and Tara?"

"No, why?" Riley answered and Giles stared at him for a moment, gauging the commando's honesty.

"Seems there's an FBI agent asking about Willow around town," Giles frowned.

Giles shook his head at his 'kids' and they returned to talking.

Willow adjusted her sling nervously, glancing at Tara's watch. Buffy leaned over the table and grabbed the witch's hand.

"Its okay, Wills," she said gently. "If you were going to change you'd know it by now wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Willow said softly. "Oz always knew when the moon was rising."

"Then you've got another month," Tara tried to smile.

"I suggest we stay here for a bit and let Riley soak in the fact none of us here have grown fur and fangs and then you two go to the Bronze and have a good time while I go out slaying," Buffy suggested.

"We can't leave you to slaying by yourself on Halloween!" Willow protested.

"Yes you can, I'm going to swing by and grab Xander and Anya to go out with me, just in case something forgets the rule," Buffy insisted. "Go out and enjoy the night, I know you'll want to do a ritual sometime around midnight. Mom should be asleep and you can do it in the backyard."

Tara smiled as Willow looked over at her.

"It is the last full moon I'll enjoy without howling at it," Willow said slowly and leaned her head onto Tara's shoulder. "Guys, I love you both, you know. I'm sorry about all of this."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Willow," Tara insisted. "It's Oz' fault and he's paid for it."

"Don't get into trouble on the way home either!" Buffy smiled at her best friends and lovers.

"Okay, we'll take a cab home," Willow decided. "This is one night we don't want to run into anything mean and nasty. We might stake some poor high school schmuck instead of a vampire."

"Yeah, I am kinda surprised that nothing freaky has come out this year with major plans to destroy the world tonight," Buffy mentioned.

"Shhhh!" Tara urged. "Don't give anything ideas!"

The three managed to laugh and Willow leaned up and kissed Tara gently for a moment.

"What the hell is going on?" Riley demanded as he watched the three women. "I thought Buffy was with Willow."

"You'll have to clear all of that up with them," Giles suggested. "Have you been with them long enough? The moon has been up for fifteen minutes now."

"Yeah, I guess," Riley said reluctantly. "I'll report that it was a false alarm."

"Good, I'd advise staying away from Buffy and the others for a few days," Giles said as Riley stood up. "Everyone has been under a lot of strain and we're all very tired."

"Yeah, I still owe you for that stunt of putting me in jail, Giles," Riley said seriously. "That wasn't a vacation resort either."

"We couldn't worry about you and Oz at the same time. Buffy needed to be with Willow until Oz was caught and having you stalking them wouldn't have helped."

"I still owe you," Riley growled and nodded slightly at the three women and walked out of the coffee shop.

The three were instantly over at Giles' table as he leaned his face heavily on his hand.

"Why don't we all go over to Buffy's place and put Giles on the sofa?" Tara suggested. "Then Buffy can go out slaying and we'll go out for a bit."

"Sounds good," Giles muttered.

"Why not put him in my mom's bed, already?" Buffy grinned and Giles fell off his hand in surprise. "My mom didn't come home the other night and you two have been making out whenever no one else is in the kitchen. I vaguely remember you saying something about me being your stepdaughter when I was hurt?"

Giles began to blush and stammer as Buffy laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"Did you really Mom to marry you?" Buffy asked as they walked him towards the door.

"Well, actually, yes," he confirmed. "She agreed after things settle down."

"Well that might be forever!" Willow complained as they opened the door.

"Can I bring something up, guys?" Tara asked as they headed for the car.

"Sure, like what? The guy that was in the coffee shop watching us and is now following us?" Buffy asked lightly.

Giles, startled, started to turn but Buffy grabbed his arm. "Come on, Dad," she teased. "Don't scare him off. He looks like a cop and not a vampire."

"Cop, maybe an FBI agent?" Giles asked.

Willow stopped suddenly, "FBI?"

"Yes, that telephone call I got earlier was Brad telling me that there's an FBI agent going around town asking questions about Willow, actually," Giles answered.

Tara and Buffy were looking at Willow's shocked face with concern.

"What's up, Wills?" Buffy demanded. "Your hacking caught up with you?"

"No, the FBI would just pick her up without questions," Tara frowned. "Willow, you know something."

Willow turned and glanced back down the street and the others followed her gaze.

Standing next to a nondescript rental car was a tall, good-looking man in a suit. Everything about him screamed police even as he casually leaned on the hood of the car with his arms crossed, watching them and making no secret about it.

Willow's eyebrows furrowed in question as she took in his sharp features and clear brown eyes.

"Listen, I will explain everything in a minute," Willow turned to her friends and girlfriends. "I think I need to talk with Agent Mulder."

"That's the name someone used when they called for you night before last," Giles frowned.

"I didn't know his name until that night, he's my email buddy," Willow said softly.

"Willow, I don't like this, it could be a trick," Buffy growled.

"I don't think so," Giles said slowly. "I called the number he left and I was connected with FBI headquarters and they do have a Fox Mulder."

"Fox? Like in Grayfox?" Tara asked, recognizing the name Willow sometimes mentioned.

"Yes," Willow nodded.

"What are you going to tell him and what have you told him?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Willow admitted. "I haven't told him anything about you or what happens here. We exchange information, not stories. Let me talk to him and see where it goes."

"Five minutes and then I rescue you," Buffy growled.

Willow grinned and leaned down to kiss Buffy quickly and squeezed Tara's hand, then she turned and walked slowly towards the stranger.

"Willow," Fox Mulder said easily.

"Grayfox, or is it Agent Fox Mulder?" Willow nodded slightly as she stood in front of him.

"Call me Mulder, only my mom calls me Fox," he grinned and Willow relaxed slightly.

"Fox?" she grinned.

"They never would explain to me why they hell they named me Fox," he shrugged.

"You've been asking about me and tracked me down to California," she pointed out as she sat down on the hood of the car next to him.

"Yup, I was worried about you and your friends," Mulder replied. "That spell was major magick working."

"Yes, and dangerous," Willow agreed.

"Did it work?" he asked softly, not looking directly at Willow but watching her friends watch him.

Willow hesitated. Everything inside her screamed to lie to him and get rid of him, especially since he was a Federal agent but he had been a good contact and she believed him when he said he had been worried.

"You're not chasing werewolves to do testing on them and stuff like that, are you?" she asked.

"No, I would give anything to prove some of the more obscure truths out there, but I don't hurt friends either," Mulder replied. "I've seen a lot of things, Willow, and still don't have the absolute proof I need to prove any of it."

"The spell worked," Willow said softly.

"On you, of course," Mulder nodded to himself, confirming his assessment of his internet friend. "You took it for someone else. One of your girlfriends over there?"

"Yes."

Mulder felt his jaw muscles tightening and twitching. He had come to like the young hacker over the last year of communicating. He especially admired her stubbornness the one time he had pushed her for information about herself and her town. It had frustrated him because Mulder could sense there was more going on than just casual research with Willow's questions but he had to admit he could understand her reluctance.

Special Agent Fox Mulder of the Federal Bureau of Investigations had been doing some research on his own, ever since he had broken his word and tracked down Willow's identity. He discovered there was a lot about Sunnydale that needed investigating and he had a feeling Willow was right in the center of it.

After two days of investigating the college student and Sunnydale in general and Mulder had learned a lot about Willow Rosenberg and her friends, especially one Elizabeth Anne Summers, also known as Buffy.

"Can we talk about it or you going to stonewall me?" he asked.

"You're not going to go away, are you?" she asked ruefully.

"I'm kinda like a fox terrier on a scent," he grinned.

"Goddess," Willow said wearily. _Things were quickly becoming extremely complicated over the last month,_ she complained to herself.

Willow was about to add an FBI agent to the mix.

"Follow us back to Buffy's place," Willow instructed as she got off the car. "It is nice to meet you, Mulder."

"Back at you," he smiled.

Willow climbed into the car before answering any questions. She was relieved when Tara offered to drive and Giles slumped against the passenger door.

"You what? You invited him in?" Buffy demanded.

"He's one of us, Buffy," Willow countered. "He's a believer and not like the Initiative jerks."

"Okay, okay, I trust you and your instincts on this one," Buffy grumbled and pulled Willow into her arms in the back seat. "I'll let you guys explain things to him while I go out slaying tonight."

"I love you," Willow whispered and leaned up in Buffy's arms to kiss the Slayer.

After a moment the kiss became passionate and Buffy whimpered and pulled Willow closer to her. Willow growled lightly and moved her lips to the neck of the Slayer and bit down causing Buffy's body to jerk and Buffy to moan again.

"Enough back there before we get pulled over!" Tara grinned in the rearview mirror. "Or you cause me to have an accident."

Willow grinned and leaned forward over the seat and ran her fingers through Tara's hair. She tickled the witch's neck with her fingers, sending delightful shivers up Tara's spine.

"Jealous?" Willow teased softly.

"No, envious," Tara clarified. "Wishing I was in the middle of that."

"That's something we haven't discussed," Buffy mentioned, her own hand on Willow's back, moving under the cloth of the sweatshirt and t-shirt until she touched skin.

"A large bed or revolving door, as someone put it?" Tara grinned.

"Exactly," Willow agreed as she replaced her fingers with her lips and kissed Tara's neck from behind.

"Oh Goddess, stop that!" Tara squeaked. "I'm driving!"

"We'll discuss it later tonight after Buffy gets through with slaying," Willow told both of them and settled back down in Buffy's arms. "I always feel so safe in these arms," she mumbled.

"I just wish I could have protected us both from that damned bite," Buffy muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Red Moon Rising**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Oz is back and causes havoc when he demands Willow join him as his mate. Buffy, Willow and Tara have other ideas.

**Part 11**

October 31

Joyce was surprised when the three girls brought in a very tired Giles and a tall stranger. She ignored both Giles and the stranger while she quickly hugged Buffy tightly and then the other two girls. Joyce had saved hugging Willow last and held tightly to the red-haired girl, letting Willow feel the warmth and love radiating from her.

"Willow, I..."

"Its okay, Mom," Willow said softly. "You would have done the same."

"Yes, and I'd do it for you, if I could," Joyce countered and hugged Willow again. Finally she turned her attention to the stranger and Giles' ragged appearance.

"When was the last time Giles slept?" she asked.

"Well, he didn't sleep last night or today," Tara answered.

"He didn't get much the night before either, he was guarding Tara and Buffy," Xander added.

"Xander, help him up to my room and put him in my bed," Joyce instructed and Buffy grinned at Xander's surprised expression. The young security guard, who probably didn't have a job any longer because he had called in sick for the last four days, helped the older man up off the sofa and up the stairs.

"Giles has been under such strain and lack of sleep has caught up with him," Joyce explained to the stranger. "And you are?"

"Special Agent Fox Mulder, Mrs. Summers," Mulder answered, pulling out his identification for her to look at.

Everybody looked uncomfortable as Xander came back down the stairs and sat between Anya's legs in front of her chair.

"Well, how about I tell everyone what I've found or figured out and then you can tell me where I'm wrong and fill in the blanks?" Agent Mulder suggested. "I do admit this feels strange, I feel like I'm in a job interview and I'm usually the one doing the interviewing."

"Well, it's a little weird on our end," Xander countered.

"What do you think you know, Agent Mulder?" Buffy asked as she sat down on the sofa with an arm protectively around Willow and Tara on the floor between their legs, arms resting on the knees of both women.

Mulder's quick eyes took in the protective gestures of both Buffy Summers and Tara Maclay over Willow and smiled inwardly to himself.

"Well, where to begin?" he said thoughtfully. "I am one of Willow's email friends. We met on a couple of paranormal sites and began exchanging information over a year ago. She knew me as Grayfox and I knew her as Redwitch7."

"We both were so happy to find someone who wasn't a total kook and had good information," Willow said softly.

"And someone who wasn't out to meet you and become a cyber-stalker?" Mulder asked with a smile and Willow began blushing.

"Yeah, that was nice too," she admitted. "I like intelligent conversation."

"Me too," Mulder smiled. "We exchanged information, mainly. I found Red was very reluctant to talk about herself other than computer stuff and magick, nothing personal."

"Wills, you resisted your babbling?" Xander teased and Willow unlaced her fingers from Tara's hand to take time to throw a small sofa pillow at her friend.

"I began to suspect that Red had more than a casual interest in the occult," Mulder continued. "She corrected me once about some obscure demon and slipped about a friend having faced one. I became concerned that she was in over her head."

"And you were curious as hell," Joyce added and Mulder shrugged.

"Yes, I work on files that are listed as unexplained or unusual in the Bureau," Mulder said. "I've come across aliens, werewolves, vampires, and quite a number of unexplained things. I jump at any chance to investigate such cases. I pushed Willow for her identity and location. She refused and I pushed. She wouldn't talk to me for days until I promised not to try and find out who she was."

"You obviously didn't keep that one," Buffy growled.

Mulder shrugged. "I had already traced her email and identity when I promised I wouldn't. I kept the information stored for future use. I didn't hop on a plane and hit Sunnydale out of respect for Willow but I did begin investigating it."

"Oh boy," Anya mumbled and Mulder nodded.

"Lots of unsolved and unexplained cases in this little town, also a lack of interest by the authorities that I found curious," he continued.

"Sunnydale has a way of protecting itself from outsiders," Buffy complained.

"So it seems," Mulder smirked. "I did the usual investigative stuff on Willow and found she's a fantastic student and is associated with people who seem to always be in trouble."

"Buffy Summers?" Joyce smirked, teasing her daughter.

"Yes," Mulder agreed. "Burning down her previous high school, suspicion of murder, expelled, grades slip and come back up on a regular basis."

Buffy ducked her head a little and Tara squeezed her knee, trying to reassure the Slayer.

"Everyone around Willow attracts trouble, even Mr. Giles up there," Mulder commented.

"What do you think is going on?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"I think Sunnydale is like several other places I've found, it attracts the paranormal like moths to a bright light and your group fights whatever comes out of it," Mulder said bluntly. "I know there's a secret government unit working here also investigating the area and doing highly secretive research. The branch is called the Initiative and I don't think you're part of that."

"Your tone tells me you don't care for the Initiative?" Joyce asked with a frown.

"I have a habit of getting into trouble with secret government groups," Mulder smiled a small smile. "I don't like secrets, especially government secrets. From what I can gather, the Initiative captures what they term 'hostiles' and experiments on them. I've been able to piece together that Hostiles are demons, vampires, werewolves and other supernatural beings. One of the things that disturbs me is some reports I've come across where the Initiative is trying to train werewolves into being government assassins and shock troops."

Willow whimpered loudly and closed her eyes rapidly, a roaring filling her ears. She felt Buffy wrapping both arms around her and heard Tara's voice and felt the other witch's hand on her cheek.

"Wills, its okay," Buffy said softly. "It's okay, nothing's going to happen to you, I promise."

"Willow, shhh," Tara added.

Joyce quickly crossed the room and knelt by the three young women and checked Willow's pulse with a frown.

"It's racing like crazy," she said slowly. "Tara, grab one of those meds of hers."

"Yes, Mom," Tara dashed for the stairs while Mulder, Xander and Anya watched anxiously.

"She's clammy, Mom," Buffy said softly, feeling the witch's forehead.

"It's been a long week," Joyce muttered.

Tara returned with two different medicine bottles and Joyce quickly looked at the labels and picked one. The blonde witch pulled one out and dashed to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water.

"Come on, Willow, take this," Joyce urged and the witch sat up in Buffy's arms and took the pill obediently and then lay back in the Slayer's arms.

"I take it that is a major fear around here?" Mulder asked generally.

"Yes," Buffy admitted. "Tell us about that spell."

"Willow asked if I knew any werewolf cures and I went looking," Mulder explained. "I figured it wasn't a casual request, especially when I got the police report about the attack on her by her ex-boyfriend. I had a feeling it was serious."

"Daniel Oswald was Willow's ex-boyfriend and he was a werewolf," Tara confirmed.

"Oz tried to infect Willow with lycanthropy, the bastard," Xander continued. "He tried to hurt her and kidnapped Anya and me to force her to give in."

"He had a pack of werewolves, he was their alpha," Buffy said.

Mulder looked stunned and pleased at the same time. "A pack of werewolves?" he asked excitedly. "Where are they now?"

"Either heading home to their own territory or still hiding in the woods," Anya responded.

"What happened that Willow needed that spell, you said Oz tried, not that he succeeded," Mulder asked with a frown.

"Buffy...Buffy stopped Oz from biting Willow so he bit her instead," Tara stammered, reaching down to gently touch the Slayer's cheek and Buffy leaned into the touch with a sigh.

"Everything centers around you, doesn't it?" Mulder asked and Buffy opened her eyes as they filled with tears.

"Mom?" she asked as Joyce checked Willow's heartrate again and Joyce nodded with relief. Willow opened her eyes slowly and attempted to smile.

"I'm sorry, guys," she mumbled.

"It's okay, your heart went a little bananas," Buffy said softly, kissing the top of Willow's head. "Rest and just listen, no talking."

"'Kay," Willow agreed.

Joyce noticed Mulder's frown. "We'll explain that in a minute. My daughter is a Slayer, have you ever heard of it?"

"Yes, a mythical warrior chosen by the higher powers to fight evil in this realm; enhanced strength, fighting skills and senses, usually a female," Mulder responded, accessing his mental database for half-forgotten facts.

"Always a female and always young," Joyce said bitterly. "The Watcher Council finds the next Slayer, trains the young girl on how to kill vampires, werewolves and demons, and sends them out to fight until they die."

"Mom," Buffy said softly, choking on her mom's emotions.

"I know, Buffy," Joyce said wearily. "You didn't have a choice about being chosen. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Watcher Council?" Mulder questioned.

"Group of library research types," Xander chipped in. "They send out Watchers to help the Slayer. The Watcher trains her, watches over her, does the research to help keep her alive and stuff."

"Rupert Giles," Mulder guessed and everyone nodded.

"He left the Council when I turned 18," Buffy added. "We both did. I'm still the Slayer but we don't answer to the Council."

"Why?" Mulder asked.

"Long story, too many secrets like the ones you chase," Buffy complained.

"Okay, save that one," Mulder agreed, leaning forward. "You were bitten by a werewolf?"

Buffy began to blush. "Yeah, Oz intentionally bit me to hurt Willow. He knew if he could get me into his pack it would hurt and weaken Willow. Oz wanted Willow as his mate in a furry like way and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

Willow whimpered slightly and Tara sat down on the other end of the sofa and pulled Willow's legs onto her lap and reached out to hold Willow's hand. Her other hand gently touching Willow's legs, trying to reassure her lover.

"So Willow translated that spell which would transfer lycanthropy from one unwilling victim into a willing one," Mulder nodded. "She actually took that on herself, did she know exactly what that's going to mean?"

"More than the rest of us, actually," Buffy said softly, stroking Willow's hair. "Oz was her boyfriend before he split to 'find himself.' She used to sit with him when he would change three times a month. She risked her life a couple of times for him." 

Mulder frowned as he took in the gentleness and love the Slayer was showing for his computer friend. He was beginning to understand why both of them were willing to take on one of the most horrible curses he could think of: it was for each other.

"Why did you give her the spell if you knew it had such high consequences?" Joyce asked.

"Hurts," Willow mumbled as she scratched at the cast on her hand, pulling out of Tara's hand.

"The other bottle, Tara," Joyce instructed softly and watched the witch go through the actions of getting Willow to take another pill. The Slayer's mom knew that they all hated drugs and resisted taking anything, even when seriously ill, but she knew Willow needed some sleep without the pain.

"I read the doctor's report about her hand," Mulder said softly.

"It's going to be a long recovery, Oz practically shattered the bones inside," Joyce responded. "He gave Giles a concussion, he threw Tara through the front window, and he had vampires beat and bite both Xander and Anya."

"And he bit Buffy," Mulder added.

"Yes, then when she refused to join his pack, Oz attacked her," Joyce threw in.

"To answer the question," Mulder continued. "I didn't know the details of the spell, it was written in several languages and some of it in rare witch sigils. I was hoping she could translate it or I could. Finally a couple of friends of mine translated it and I discovered how serious the spell was. I emailed her over and over again, begging her to destroy the spell if she had translated it. I also begged her to contact me for help. I didn't hear from her and suspected she might try the spell."

"So you rushed to Sunnydale to save Willow?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"Something like that, I like Willow and the last thing I wanted was a friend turning into a werewolf or playing with Black Magick," Mulder explained.

"Black Magick?" Tara demanded, sitting up a little more straight.

Willow mumbled in her half-sleep and Buffy returned to stroking the redhead's hair.

"The person doing the spell calls on the spirits of the dark to 'send the great shape that makes men shiver'. Basically, offering to willingly take on the evil curse of lycanthropy, opening up the soul to the danger of being possessed or giving it up entirely," Mulder growled.

"Oh my God, Wills," Buffy whispered, tears filling her eyes. It was bad enough she had lost Angel once when the vampire lost his soul, the thought of Willow losing herself to the darkness was too much. "Tara, you're the Wiccan type, what happens when someone calls on this stuff?"

"Well, we're mixing belief systems in a way," Tara complained, watching Willow frown. "Any energy you do, comes back to you three-fold. Wiccans normally don't believe in things like vampires, werewolves and other 'cursed' things. I've learned that lesson. To willingly call the curse of lycanthropy on yourself in ancient times meant selling your soul to the dark powers."

"Willow?" Buffy whispered again and the young witch whimpered.

"Tell me what happened," Mulder suggested.

"Oz had Xander and Anya and was threatening to kill them if Willow didn't give into him," Tara continued. "She tricked us and got out and went to Oz. Willow got him to release Xan and Anya and then kept him from biting her by stabbing herself through the heart with a silver dagger."

Joyce had heard the story from Giles but it was somehow more painful hearing it from Tara. She looked over and noticed Mulder frowning intently at the young redhead but with a touch of admiration.

"We got her to a hospital in time but her heart is recovering," Joyce explained. "She still gets tired easily and you saw what major stress can do."

"So Buffy was doomed to turn into a werewolf but Willow worked the spell, even with her heart in that condition, and took the curse," Mulder finished.

"Yes," Buffy responded as a tear escaped down her face.

"Why didn't she turn tonight? Was that the point of meeting with a platoon leader from the Initiative?" Mulder asked.

"How do you know that?" Tara asked in surprise.

"I checked around once I saw a couple of computer memos going back and forth from their headquarters and the Sunnydale unit, signed by Riley Finn," Mulder explained. "They had the names of Elizabeth Anne Summers, also known as Buffy, and Willow Rosenberg as suspected 'hostiles'. Then I found out he was in jail on the night of the first full moon."

"He's Buffy's ex," Xander smirked and pretended to duck from Buffy's glare.

"You ladies seem to know how to pick boyfriends," Mulder smiled.

"That's why they switched to a non-male gender," Anya said easily.

"Anya!" Xander choked.

"What, we can't talk about their change in gender choices for orgasm buddies?" Anya asked as Xander closed his eyes, wishing he could crawl under the rug.

"We don't talk about other people's sex lives to strangers," he tried to instruct his out-of-date former vengeance demon lover.

"We can't talk about our sex lives and the fact that you haven't given me orgasm for three days and now we can't talk about the three of them being orgasm buddies?" Anya questioned.

Tara and Buffy were both a very vivid red as Mulder's eyebrows rose in question.

"I think Anya and I will go...make popcorn!" Xander said as he pulled Anya to her feet. "Halloween...need popcorn for the movies!"

"Xander, I wish to stay and talk since we aren't doing it!" Anya protested.

"Anya," Joyce hesitated, _how to describe Anya to an outsider, even if Mulder was learning most everything about them?_

"Anya was caught in a nether realm for a really long time and she seems to have lost the ability to have any tact and we have to teach her social skills all over again," Buffy quipped.

Mulder shook his head.

"I've hit a gold mine here for paranormal experiences and I can't investigate it without tripping over you and revealing you to the government," he complained.

"One day in the Initiative's hands would kill Willow," Buffy said firmly.

"I know," he grumbled.

"So what happens now?" Tara asked.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my motel room and see if I can check out the Initiative from a different angle," Mulder announced. "I'd like to see you all again, tomorrow."

"I think we can work that," Buffy nodded, glancing at Tara and Joyce and waiting for their nods of approval. "Now that Oz is dead and not stalking Willow any more, maybe we can get back to semi-normal."

"Yeah, normal for Sunnydale," Tara threw in.

"Tell him about the time the entire swim team turned grew scales and stuff!" Xander called from the kitchen.

"Quiet, Jackal-boy!" Buffy teased.

"Hey!"

"You are going to love talking to Giles and Willow when they're awake," Tara grinned.

"I'd like to explore whatever options there might be for Willow," Mulder said softly.

"Thank you, Agent Mulder," Joyce said gratefully. "We'll see you about 3 tomorrow? I want the kids and Giles to sleep as long as possible and I know Xander is planning on watching movies all night."

"Sounds good, I can spend the morning doing some stuff on my end," he agreed and shook her hand as she opened the door for him. "I'm grateful all of you are trusting me. I know Buffy's life is at stake if any other government found out about her."

"Yeah, mutual destruction deterrent," Buffy growled. "The Initiative keeps quiet because I know their secrets; I keep quite about them because they know mine."

"I don't think any of us could make it without Buffy," Joyce responded with a sad smile. "Goodnight, Agent Mulder."

"Goodnight Mrs. Summers," Mulder smiled, his brown eyes soft and compassionate.

Buffy gently sat Willow down on the edge of the bed and Tara began unlacing the witch's shoelaces while Buffy helped pull off the oversized sweatshirt. Willow mumbled and sat fairly motionless while the two women undressed her, letting them do the work for her. Between the two of them, they managed to get Willow into an oversized t-shirt for sleeping and got her into her bed and tucked in.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tara asked softly.

"I think so, she'll sleep with those meds and we can come back and sleep with her later," Buffy said.

"Later?" Tara whispered as Buffy turned and melted into her arms.

"Yeah, we can watch movies with Xander and Anya or..." Buffy teased, leaning up into Tara for a kiss that left both of them breathless and weak in the knees.

"How about the 'or'?" Tara suggested, leaning against the door and pulling Buffy with her.

The Slayer answered without words, pulling at Tara's sweatshirt until it was off over the witch's head, all the time kissing passionately. Buffy lifted Tara's t-shirt and pushed her lace bra aside to wrap her lips around one of Tara's beautiful nipples.

Tara growled and ran her hands through Buffy's hair and over the Slayer's back. Tara grabbed Buffy's shirt and yanked it off Buffy as Buffy's hands grabbed at the front of Tara's jeans, pulling them open.

"Oh Goddess," Tara moaned as she heard Buffy growl and pull Tara's t-shirt off and the Slayer's hands worked the catch at the back of Tara's bra, freeing her breasts for a full frontal assault from the very aroused Buffy.

"Buffy! Let's move this to my room," Tara suggested. She knew that Willow probably wouldn't wake up but she didn't want to take that chance. They still hadn't talked about being affectionate with each other beyond kissing and holding hands or the concept of three in a bed, sexually. She didn't want to upset Willow in any way but Buffy's lips and teeth were getting hard to ignore.

"Now!" Buffy demanded, barely hanging onto any control from Slayer lust, not even taking the time to wonder why she was being hit with it without a night of slaying.

Tara slid to the floor with Buffy following, the Slayer never letting up from Tara's breasts and neck. The blonde witch felt her jeans being pulled off her and attempted to sit up to try and regain logical control of the situation but was met by Buffy's lips as the Slayer slid her own jeans off.

Tara moaned and accepted Buffy's tongue and began dueling with the Slayer as Buffy's hands were everywhere. The witch felt her body jerk when Buffy lowered herself on top of Tara, the feel of skin to skin was so wonderful it was almost a physical ache. Tara felt Buffy's back arch as the Slayer moaned at the contact.

"Buffy," Tara said softly and looked into Buffy's blue eyes, asking permission. The Slayer nodded and Tara mentally opened her own shields and felt Buffy dropping hers and accepting Tara's emotional and physical connection with her.

Buffy thought she would explode into a powerful orgasm right then just from the intensity of the contact. The total desire radiating from Tara was astounding and Buffy felt her own reflected back at her and moaned as she began to shake. Her own body jerked and bucked against Tara when she entered the witch slowly and began to slide down Tara's wonderful body.

Tara cried out as Buffy went between her legs, her hands clawing at the rug underneath her. She tried to muffle the sounds the Slayer was pulling out of her and finally grabbed at a discarded shirt and bit down hard. Tara felt her body rocking of its own accord as Buffy's tongue tormented her and the Slayer set a rhythm with her fingers.

Buffy moaned as she looked up and saw Tara's blue eyes darkening and felt the connected energy hitting her as the witch's muscles contracted and expanded, clenching down on Buffy's fingers and then demanding more. She couldn't believe the sight of the beautiful woman thrashing and calling her name. Buffy wondered if she looked half as wonderful as Tara did in the throes of passion.

Tara muffled a scream and half sat up, touching Buffy's face before falling back and arching her back with another muffled scream. The Slayer grabbed onto Tara's hip; wrapping her arm around the witch's abdomen to try and maintain contact with Tara so she could finish pleasing the beautiful woman in her arms.

"Buffy!" Tara cried out and bit down on the t-shirt again as her back arched and every muscle tightened, almost crushing the Slayer. Buffy felt her own body jerking as Tara's waves hit her. Buffy kept up the pressure until Tara's muscles managed to stop spasming and her body stopped jerking.

Buffy crawled along the carpet and took the gasping witch into her arms and gently rocked Tara as the witch's body shook from the intensity.

"Oh Goddess, Buffy," Tara gasped. "How long did you kill me?"

Buffy smiled shyly. "I don't know," she admitted. "I couldn't get enough of you."

Tara shifted and smirked at the Slayer.

"What the heck came over you, not that I'm complaining much except for the rug burn," she grinned.

"I'm not sure," Buffy blushed. "Full moon?"

"Goddess, don't tell me both of you are going to be this frisky on full moons," Tara laughed lightly, running her fingers along Buffy's ribs and noticing the Slayer's quick intake of breath.

Buffy was about to say something and found her words caught up in Tara's lips as the witch turned in her arms and returned the Slayer's earlier attack. The witch moved her body half over Buffy's and the Slayer grabbed her behind the head, pulling Tara into the embrace.

Tara's teeth went to Buffy's neck and her hands between Buffy's legs. She felt the Slayer open her body and her mind to Tara at the same time and moaned as they connected again. Buffy cried out and clung to the witch.

"Oh God, don't go slowly, please!" Buffy begged, her arousal hitting the overload level of earlier.

Tara whimpered and thrust into Buffy almost roughly and the Slayer jerked and cried out in pleasure. Tara moved her leg and hip into Buffy, adding weight and pressure behind her fingers and Buffy clawed at Tara's back.

"Oh God, so good," Buffy begged as she wrapped herself around the other blonde. "Tara!"

Tara felt like her own body was on fire as she felt Buffy climb higher and higher on the waves building between them until Buffy's body was rigid and clamped down on Tara's fingers. The witch pressed her thumb against Buffy's clit and the Slayer screamed Tara's name and clutched at the body holding her.

Tara felt Buffy lifting her sometime later and muttered something as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck. Then she felt Willow's familiar energy on one side and Buffy on the other. Tara turned to move an arm over the red-haired witch's ribs and felt Buffy snuggling up to her from behind as they fell asleep.

November 1

Willow woke up feeling hung over and like she had been chewing on someone's socks all night. The red-haired witch winced as she got out of bed and gathered up clean clothes. Willow did manage to smile as she looked down at the bed and saw Buffy wrapped around Tara, blonde hair blending on the pillows and limbs intertwined.

Willow managed to get her eyes more than half open after a shower and after beginning her second cup of coffee. Even as she poured the dark liquid she mentally scolded herself that she really needed to cut down on the stuff. She also knew that she was fuzzy because of the meds she had taken the night before.

Willow hated drugs, she had always been afraid of getting caught or taking something bad when she was younger and now she refused recreational usage because of the effects. The hacker-witch liked being in control of her mind and working magick was enough of a rush that Willow didn't need drugs in her life.

_Until now,_ she corrected herself. Now she needed them to occasionally slow down her rapid heart rate and to protect her heart. She also still needed them for the pain from the broken and mending hand.

_That didn't mean she liked it,_ Willow growled to herself.

The witch's ears picked out the sounds of someone getting up in her room and trotting to the bathroom. It wasn't long before someone came lightly tapping down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Willow grinned at the sight of a disheveled Slayer. The red-haired witch turned slightly on the barstool and held out her arm. Buffy smiled in response and snuggled into Willow's arm for a warm, morning snuggle.

"Morning, you," Buffy mumbled.

"Good morning, Buff," Willow smiled as Buffy raised her head to kiss her. The witch smiled and reflected how she immediately felt better with the world when she was with Buffy or Tara or Buffy and Tara.

"How you feeling today?" Buffy asked, pulling out of Willow's arm and grabbing her own cup on her way towards the coffeepot.

"Getting awake, I think," Willow smirked. "Those meds really knock me flat."

"What say I get dressed and we go and grab some bagels for everyone?" Buffy suggested. "Everyone was up kinda late and we can spare Tara cooking breakfast for everyone."

"Wondrous idea!" Willow grinned and Buffy quickly downed half her cup of coffee and leaned over the bar for another kiss before trotting back upstairs.

In a few minutes the two best friends and lovers walked quietly past a sleeping Xander and Anya on the living room floor and out the front door.

Buffy figured with Riley convinced neither of them were werewolves and with Oz dead, the first day of November was looking like the beginning of a good month. They wouldn't have to worry about Willow's lycanthropy for another 28 days.

The Slayer took it slow, enjoying the crisp morning air and the fact that Willow was feeling strong enough to walk to the bagel/coffee shop with her. The incident with Willow's panic attack had worried Buffy but she grinned as she held Willow's hand. The young witch looked better than Buffy had seen in a month.

Just to be sure of Willow's continuing recovery, they stayed for a cup of coffee at the Espresso Pump with their bag of bagels and cream cheeses. Willow looked across the table and began blushing at the adoring look Buffy was giving her and the Slayer laughed, enjoying the witch's blush and look of love she returned.

"I love you, Wills," Buffy said softly.

"I love you, Buffy," Willow responded softly as she reached across the table to hold Buffy's hand. "What happened last night?"

"We finished explaining things to Agent Mulder, he'll be back this afternoon," Buffy filled Willow in. "Do you have class today?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Santiago is coming over at 9 a.m. What about you?"

"I've got class at 10 a.m.," Buffy answered and looked over at the clock on the wall. "We should head back, everyone will worry if they wake up and we're gone."

"I left a note in the kitchen while you were dressing but we should get back," Willow agreed.

"You'll probably be able to go back to school soon," Buffy said encouragingly.

"Yeah, now that Oz is gone and Riley just hates me for stealing you instead of thinking we're going to get furry," Willow smiled shyly.

"You didn't steal me away from Riley, Wills," Buffy scolded with a smile. "I was never his, I was always yours."

Willow began blushing as they opened the door and stepped out into sunlight.

"Wills, you know I can never thank you for the spell you did," Buffy said slowly as they walked back towards the Summers' home.

"You don't need to, Buffy," Willow began blushing again.

"We really need to talk to Agent Mulder," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Wills, he said something last night about dark magick and that spell."

Buffy was watching her girlfriend closely and wasn't surprised when Willow's head dropped and the redhead refused to meet her eyes. The Slayer stopped and turned Willow to face her.

"Talk to me, Wills," Buffy urged. "What exactly did you do?"

"Drop it, please, Buff," Willow countered with a frown. "It's done and can't be undone."

"Willow, what did you do?" Buffy repeated. "Is it going to hurt us?"

Willow sat down on a bus bench and Buffy sat down next to her.

"Possibly," Willow admitted with a shrug, her hair hiding her eyes. "I called on the powers of darkness to transfer the wolf into me."

"Wills!" Buffy exclaimed softly and the witch flinched and turned away. Buffy grabbed Willow by the shoulders and forced Willow to look at her. "Okay, we'll handle whatever comes up. I love you! No matter what happens, I love you!"

The Slayer pulled Willow into her arms and held her tight.

"I love you and Tara loves you," Buffy repeated.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I couldn't find another way," Willow said softly.

"Werewolf or not, none of us are leaving you," Buffy said firmly.

"I love you so much," Willow hugged the shorter blonde tightly.

"Let's get home," Buffy suggested and Willow nodded.

Xander stretched as the voices of Giles and Joyce reached him from the kitchen. He leaned over and kissed Anya awake. The former vengeance demon woke up quickly and grabbed her boyfriend behind the head and held him to her lips.

Xander finally extracted himself from Anya's lips and sat up.

He grinned as they both glanced up and saw Tara coming down the stairs.

"Are Buffy and Willow in the kitchen?" she asked with a sleepy smile.

"I don't know, I heard Joyce Mom and Giles though," Xander answered and leaned back down to kiss Anya as Tara went into the kitchen.

A moment later the two older adults and witch came back out into the living room.

"The note says they went for bagels and will be back shortly," Giles was saying.

"Bagels?" Xander perked up; unzipping the sleeping bag he was sharing with his girlfriend.

"Seems that Buffy and Willow have gone out for bagels for everyone," Giles repeated for Xander and Anya as he sat down in an easy chair.

"Excellent choice!" Xander agreed.

"We had better get back to your place, I must have a shower before going to work at the Magic Box," Anya suggested.

"I want bagels," Xander protested.

"It is time to move on with life," Anya said firmly. "You have to call into your employment and convince them you were dying for the last four days and I must go to work as well."

"Okay, okay," Xander grumbled, reaching for his tennis shoes.

"I've got class at 9 a.m.," Tara said in general.

"I've got to pay some attention to the gallery as well," Joyce commented.

"Yes, we only have to worry about the usual slaying duties for a month," Giles agreed.

"You mean we might have a 'normal' Sunnydale life for a month?" Xander teased and Joyce threw a sofa pillow at him.

The next three days were spent with the three students catching up on their studies and spending time with Giles and Mulder. The Scooby Gang quickly grew to like the FBI agent, discovering he was as quirky as they were and very ready to believe them on almost everything they had seen and been through.

His biggest regret was that he had promised not to reveal any of the information he learned. Mulder made plenty of notes and copied files off of Willow and Giles' computers but agreed not to ever reveal where he had gotten the information.

It hadn't taken much to convince the FBI agent that the government would be very interested in Buffy if they knew about the existence of Slayers and one thing was certain about Mulder, he didn't trust the government. He suspected if the government knew about Buffy, the Slayer would disappear into a government research facility. Mulder was very surprised that hadn't happened already since the Initiative had found out about the Slayer's existence.

He also wanted to protect Willow. A werewolf with her hacking skills would be very attractive to someone like the Smoking Man's organization and they'd never see Willow again either.

Special Agent Fox Mulder would have stayed longer in Sunnydale but had been called back to Washington DC on a case and reluctantly left the Scooby Gang.

Life did return to semi-normal for the gang for the next three weeks. Willow returned to campus, Buffy continued slaying and they all waited for the next full moon.

The End


	12. Chapter 12

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wolves, Slayers and Cages**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Everyone tries to deal with Willow's lycanthropy and things go into crisis when Willow disappears and it looks like the Initiative is involved.

**Part 1**

November 27

Buffy frowned when she looked at the calendar on the wall as she toweled her hair dry. Two more days until the full moon, she realized. Two more days before the nightmare began.

The Slayer glanced over at the sleeping redhead and blonde in the bed and smiled slightly. Willow was on her back with Tara snuggled in her arms. Buffy's smile widened like it always did whenever she looked at either or both of them.

Buffy sat down on the edge of the bed and gently brushed a lock of red hair from Willow's forehead. She glanced down at the young woman's beautiful chest and lost her smile.

Willow's pajama top was slightly open and Buffy could see the healing wounds from the incision running down the witch's breastbone. The wound where the silver dagger had entered her chest, killing her.

The Slayer wished she could do more to ease those scars, wishing she could give Willow some of her Slayer healing powers and lessen those scars. Buffy knew that the young witch was self-conscious about them, no matter how much Tara and Buffy reassured Willow that she was still sexy as hell.

Buffy once again cursed the name of Daniel Oswald, known to the Scooby Gang better as Oz. She hoped whatever hell he had ended up in that he was paying over and over again for bringing her lover any kind of pain. Especially the pain of carrying his damned werewolf curse.

Buffy leaned over and lightly kissed Tara and then Willow before heading out the door.

Being Tuesday, she knew that Willow and Tara didn't have a class until 10 a.m. and was going to take the opportunity to sleep late. Buffy, restless with worrying about Willow and the upcoming full moon, decided to run over and see Giles.

For once, her mom had spent the night at home and not at Giles' place or he at the Summers home. Now that they had officially announced their engagement and set a tentative wedding date in January, the two older adults were much more open about their affection and the fact they were sharing the same bed almost every night.

As she trotted to school, Buffy reflected on how good the last three weeks felt as compared to October. Xander still had his security job, Anya was working at the Magic Box, Oz was dead, Riley had given up thinking any of them were now werewolves and she was caught up in her classes.

Then there was Tara, Willow and herself.

Despite fears, misgivings, and everyone thinking it wouldn't last more than a week; the three women were still feeling like they were in the early stages of new romance. _It was amazing_, Buffy thought; _she didn't feel jealous that Tara and Willow loved each other, she loved them both and knew they loved her as well._

Giles had been fascinated by the developing relationship between the three but had been a stuttering mess when he tried to ask about the unique connection they had formed, especially during sex.

Willow and Tara had blushed a bright red and Buffy had resisted giggling hysterically when they tried to describe to him what they were talking about to the typically uptight Englishman.

_How could you adequately describe the mind, soul and body opening up to your lover to the point where you both felt what the other one was feeling?_ They had a difficult time explaining that it wasn't like an out-of-body experience but maybe something like it.

Willow, not much for sexual descriptions anyway was only matched by Tara's stuttering and had tried to leave it to Buffy to explain things. _That hadn't gone well, either,_ the Slayer laughed to herself.

Giles had finally given up with a toss of his hands and concentrated on other aspects of their connection to each other.

Willow hit upon the idea later of each of them typing into the computer their descriptions of what had happened during sex and she emailed it to Giles. Buffy and Tara had laughed but both agreed it was a wonderful idea.

It had taken a major effort though, not to fall on the floor with laughter when Giles thanked Willow for her email and described it as "helpful," while he cleaned his glasses.

Willow placed those writings under a password security file. When Tara and Buffy had asked the witch why, she offered them the scenario of Xander someday finding those descriptions and both of them promptly agreed security was needed.

Buffy hated the fact that in two nights she was going to have to lock part of her life away in a cell in a dusty old tomb. She and Tara were going to spend the night in the same tomb where Oz had once contained his beast only this time it was Willow they would be locking up for the night.

The Slayer tried to dismiss those thoughts from her mind. It was a crisp winter day and the break from Thanksgiving was over and she was feeling good about school, her growing relationship with Tara and Willow and her Mom wasn't considering her a lost cause. Things were looking up. Except for the full moon thing.

Willow woke up as Tara smacked the radio alarm clock's snooze bar. The blonde grumbled and turned back over to snuggle in Willow's good arm, lightly nuzzling her neck. Willow turned, being careful not to whack her witch lover with her cast, and threw a leg over Tara's and smiled as blue eyes met her green ones.

"Morning," Willow said softly before gently kissing Tara's lips.

"Morning, how you feeling?" Tara muttered.

"Better, the hand isn't too bad," the witch smiled and wiggled one of her fingers to demonstrate. "The other…well, I've got two days before…well, I mean…before we have to…"

"Its okay, Willow," Tara said softly and began kissing Willow's lips to stop a trademark Willow babble.

"I'm scared, Tara," Willow admitted when they pulled back from the kiss to touch foreheads together, sharing space.

"You don't remember changing when you did the spell to take the lycanthropy from Buffy, you probably won't remember it this time either," Tara tried to reassure her girlfriend.

"I remember such incredible pain and then nothing," Willow remembered, her voiced thoughtful. "I'm worried about the two of you being there."

"Why?" Tara asked with a puzzled look.

"I remember what it was like watching Oz change and watching Buffy beginning to turn after Oz' bite. I don't want either of you watching that," Willow frowned. "It hurts."

"Willow, Buffy and I are going to b-be there for you. End of d-discussion," Tara tried to smile and managed to get Willow to smile slightly. "We love you and you… you aren't going to go t-through this alone."

"Okay," Willow agreed, knowing she wasn't going to win this argument, they had gone over it enough in the last three weeks since she had taken the curse from Buffy onto herself.

"Have you heard from Mulder?" Tara asked as she sat up on the edge of the bed, slipping her feet into her house shoes. _Wooden floors were cool looking but they were cold in the winter_, she thought.

"Not in the last couple of days," Willow said as she sat up on the other side of the bed. "He's got his computer friends looking everywhere for any kind of a cure besides the ones that include the fat of unbaptised[1] babies."

"Oh gross!" Tara declared, her eyes widening.

"Total agreement!" Willow grinned. "He and I decided that was a little too much over the top, even to remove a curse."

Tara shivered and shook her head to dismiss the images trying to crowd her brain. She glanced over at Willow who was at the closet deciding on what to wear for a day at school.

The blonde witch was pleased with how well her girlfriend was looking. _After the attack, and her hand and heart recovering from the trauma they obtained, Willow was looking quite good,_, Tara thought. They were still being cautious with the heart recovery though; Willow tired easily and still couldn't do any kind of exertion or intense emotional distress without sending her heart racing into a danger zone.

The cast was the most irritating for the red-haired witch, however. To even take a shower required help at times. Willow had opted for a shorter hair cut since she was doing most of her personal hygiene with only one hand now and would be for awhile. Getting dressed could be a nightmare of buttons, zippers and shoe laces.

Willow thanked the Fates that they lived in Sunnydale, California and not somewhere up north or back east where multiple layers of clothing with zippers and thick shoes would be required.

Tara grinned and walked up behind Willow and wrapped her arms around her fellow witch as Willow leaned back into the embrace.

"Buffy left early," Willow commented softly.

"She's feeling cooped up," Tara commented. "For some reason, nothing want to be slain the last few nights."

"I wonder if anything is up?" Willow frowned. Usually when the evil undead became scarce in Sunnydale, it meant something evil was planning something unpleasant.

"Giles hasn't heard anything and neither has Spike," Tara added, slipping past Willow to grab her own clothes.

One of the developments of the three weeks was the continued living arrangements of the three students and lovers.

Tara and Willow had moved into the Summers home with Buffy when Oz was stalking Willow and Buffy but after Oz' death, they had continued living with Buffy and her mom. No one suggested moving back to the dorms, including Buffy's mom.

Also unspoken was the sleeping arrangements, most of the time the three ended up in the same bed for the night and Joyce Summers never said anything about it.

They were still adjusting to the fact that Buffy's Mom and Giles seemed alright with their unusual relationship while they were still adjusting to it themselves.

Also unspoken was whoever was sleeping with whom each night. Some nights they all ended up in the same bed snuggling, other nights two of them would end up in bed together sexually.

Surprising to everyone was that no one got jealous of either of the other young women.

Willow smiled as she watched a sleepy Tara rummage through the closet and settle on what she wanted for the day.

Tara glanced back at Willow and smiled. "I love you too," she said easily.

Willow grinned and wrapped an arm around Tara's waist and kissed the other witch.

"What are your plans for today?" Tara asked as she held Willow in her arms.

"Getting through Professor Walsh's class," Willow frowned. "Ever since Buffy turned her back on the Initiative, Professor Walsh has been really hard on the two of us."

"I'll try and get a different Psych teacher next semester," Tara smiled.

"After that I've got another class and then lunch," Willow continued. "Then two more classes in the afternoon."

"Want to meet for lunch? Buffy said she'd be at the cafeteria during our lunch break," Tara suggested.

"Excellent!" Willow grinned. "Wanna help wrap my cast for the shower?"

Tara leaned in for another long and lingering kiss. "Maybe I can help with the shower too?" she asked, her voice turning husky.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd suggest that," Willow said softly, her eyes beginning to darken with arousal.

Buffy resisted growling when she walked into the lecture hall and saw Riley talking with Professor Walsh. The Slayer stopped at the top of the stairs, watching them as they were having apparently a serious discussion.

"Hey, sexy," a voice said softly behind her and Buffy turned with a wide smile.

"Hey, Red," the Slayer's mood was instantly lifted and she had to fight and restrain herself from wrapping her arms around the taller red-head. "You are adorable when you sleep," she whispered.

Willow blushed and glanced over Buffy's shoulder with a frown.

"What's up with them?" she asked.

Buffy turned around and looked down to see Riley and Professor Walsh watching them.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Buffy growled. "Wanna do lunch?"

"Yes, Tara too," Willow agreed and then leaned down to Buffy's ear with an evil grin. "I'd like to do you tonight, by the way," she whispered.

Buffy's eyes widened and she began to blush as Willow slipped by her, heading for their seats.

"Full moon," the Slayer muttered, remembering Willow's comment that Oz always got really 'frisky' before a full moon. Buffy grinned, that was one part of Willow being cursed as a werewolf that Buffy might actually like.

When she sat down next to the red-head Willow was already getting her books out of her backpack, in serious student mode and Riley was gone.

The Slayer thought class actually went well for once. Professor Walsh seemed to focus on someone else for the day. She grabbed up her books and started up the stairs.

"Willow," both Buffy and Willow turned at the sound of Professor Walsh's voice.

"Yes?" Willow questioned.

"Could I see you for a minute, I have a question about one of your papers while you were gone," Professor Walsh, the lead psychological scientist for the Initiative Center and professor at Sunnydale University, asked.

"Sure," Willow said easily and looked over at Buffy. "I'll catch you and Tara at lunch, Buff."

Buffy hesitated, looking back at the Professor but Professor Walsh had turned her attention to something on her desk. The Slayer managed to smile at her friend.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Buffy muttered and headed for door with an uneasy feeling.

Willow, knowing Buffy's protective streak, smiled as she gathered up her books and shoved them in her backpack. She trotted down to the Professor's table and went around joining Professor Walsh hovering over the papers.

The hacker leaned over the table, recognizing one of her papers and wondering what could be wrong with it.

"Ow!" Willow stood upright, feeling at the back of her neck. She looked over at the Professor with a confused expression. The hacker was suddenly having trouble focusing.

"Sorry about this, Willow," the Professor said flatly. "I'm hoping I'm wrong."

Willow tried to respond as the Professor reached out to catch her.

A class later, Tara grinned when she caught sight of Buffy sitting at one of their regular tables. Buffy, feeling the energy shifting around her, looked up and smiled in response.

The witch finished paying for her meal and worked her way over to her girlfriend, hoping not to trip and make a fool out of herself. Tara knew she wasn't as clumsy as she used to be since meeting Willow and the gang and she definitely stuttered less around them. Out in public, Tara still felt inadequate and clumsy at times.

Buffy smiled, seeing the blonde witch with loving eyes and never seeing the clumsy, unattractive, shy geek Tara always feared everyone saw.

"Hey, where's Wills?" Buffy asked.

"She usually beats us here, maybe she's taking it easier walking across campus," Tara suggested.

Ever since plunging a silver dagger through her heart to stop Oz from claiming her as his wolf mate, Willow had been on a long road of recovery and that included taking it easier physically and especially no slaying with Buffy.

"Yeah, I hope she's taking it easy," Buffy agreed. "Last thing we need this week is her heart acting up. Giles is still worried about the change Thursday night and what it might do to her heart."

"Well, she made it through the change the first night when she grabbed the curse from you," Tara commented.

"Yeah, drugged out of her mind," Buffy mumbled and glanced at the clock on the wall with a frown. "Where the hell is she?"

"What's wrong?" Tara asked with a frown.

"I don't know, I was getting 'spidey' vibes from Professor Walsh when she asked Willow to go over one of her papers after class," Buffy complained.

"How so?" Tara asked.

"I don't know, she didn't act strange or do anything weird, it just felt strange," Buffy tried to explain.

"Okay," Tara said softly and closed her eyes. Buffy felt her 'spidey' sense tingling, like something was lightly brushing a feather just above her skin. With a start, the Slayer realized that Tara was extending her magickal senses, trying to connect with Willow and touching her connection with the Slayer as well.

Tara opened her eyes with a frown. "Something's wrong, Buff, I can't sense her." The witch closed her eyes again and concentrated. Buffy's skin began to crawl and she could almost swear she could see a visible aura forming around Tara.

Tara opened her eyes and Buffy was instantly on alert at the fear in the witch's eyes.

"Nothing!" Tara hissed. "Not even fear or anything."

"Let's find her!" Buffy growled, lunch forgotten.

Giles watched Buffy pacing across the living room floor while Tara nervously pulled at the hem of her t-shirt nervously.

"You talked with Professor Walsh," Giles repeated the question.

"Yes, she said Willow answered her question and left the forum hall," Tara answered while Buffy just growled.

"Did you believe her?" Joyce asked.

"No, her aura was all off s-somehow but she was so c-calm and cool," Tara stammered.

"You think the Initiative took Willow," Giles questioned.

"Yes," Buffy said firmly. "The problem is I don't know how to get into that place since they've revoked my clearance."

"Why would they take her? You convinced Riley none of you were cursed," Joyce asked.

"I thought we had," Giles muttered. "Maybe we didn't."

"Giles!" Buffy shouted, "What do we do? I'm not sure I can just rush in there, pound heads and get Willow out. As much as I'd really like to right now!"

"I don't know," Giles admitted. "You two can't sense anything with her?"

"No, not a thing," Tara complained.

"She must be drugged, if she was injured or unconscious, I think you'd be able to connect," Giles commented.

"Okay, she's drugged," Buffy snapped. "Someone has her, odds say it's the Initiative, what do we do?"

"Maybe Agent Mulder can help?" Joyce suggested.

"I'll call him immediately," Giles reached for the phone as someone pounded on the door. "Tara, can you do the computer hacking thing and find the plans for that damned center?"

"What are you thinking, Giles?" Buffy asked as she opened the door for Xander and Anya. "Willow's missing; we think the Initiative has her."

"Well, you've described the only entrance as an elevator," Giles muttered as he searched for Fox Mulder's card. "There must be a service entrance to get all that equipment down there."

"Of course!" Buffy grinned. "I can't see them taking out the demons through the Frat House."

"I don't know," Tara muttered. "I don't have Willow's skills with hacking."

"Knowing Willow, she never trusted the Initiative and already has the plans on her computer," Xander suggested and Tara made a dash for the stairs.

"Joyce, you and Buffy sit down and draw out what Buffy remembers of the inside," Giles continued as he dialed the phone. "Anya, coffee and tea would be excellent. It may be a long day and night."

Buffy growled at that comment but sat down at the dining table while her mom grabbed paper, pencils and rulers.

"Agent Mulder, please," Giles asked into the telephone.

"Mulder," a voice answered after a moment and several clicks.

"Yes, Agent Mulder, this is Rupert Giles," Giles announced.

"Yes, Giles," Mulder answered easily. "Is your line secure?"

"What?" Giles looked puzzled. "Well, I have no idea, actually."

"Go out and call me back on a pay phone," Mulder instructed.

"Well, I'm on the damned cell phone, does that help?"

"Yes, that's better, what's the problem, Giles? Does it have something to do with the flash I got across my computer that the Initiative has captured a 'hostile' female werewolf?" Mulder asked.

"What?" Giles stammered. Both Buffy and her mother gave up trying to work to listen.

"I've got friends who send me anything that might be interesting from the Initiative's computers," Mulder explained. "We have reservations on the next flight out into Los Angeles, we'll rent a car there and drive out as soon as possible. We should be there sometime in the middle of the night."

"We?" Giles questioned.

"I have a partner," Mulder explained. "Don't move against the Initiative until we get there."

"Do you know what they do to 'hostiles'?" Giles snapped.

"Yes, and I'm betting the first few days will be spent on lab testing," Mulder said calmly.

"Hurry, Agent Mulder," Giles urged. "I won't be able to hold Buffy and the gang back for long."

"I understand but know this, the Initiative is waiting for that according to one of their memos," Mulder warned. "If I know organizations like this, your kids will disappear."

"Oh God," Giles muttered as Mulder cut the connection.

Giles turned to explain as Tara and Xander dashed down the stairs to hear about the conversation.

Buffy growled at the instructions to wait but knew that Riley and the units would be on alert and expecting the Gang to mount a rescue attempt.

By nightfall, however, the Slayer was unable to be contained and grabbed her stakes.

"Where are you going?" Giles demanded.

"I'll be back, Giles," Buffy snapped as she slipped on her leather jacket. "I really…really need to slay something and heaven help the vampire that crosses my path tonight!"

Buffy leaned down over the back of the sofa and kissed Tara quickly. "I won't do anything stupid, I promise," she whispered.

Giles and Joyce flinched as the front door slammed.

Xander whispered to Anya and dashed out the door behind the Slayer.

"He wishes to keep an eye on Buffy," Anya explained.

"Good idea," Joyce agreed, heading to the kitchen for more coffee.

Willow moaned and opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt, her encased hand itched, something was stuck in her mouth and she couldn't move.

The witch glanced around quickly with her eyes and tried to slow her heart-rate down as it began to pound rapidly. Everywhere Willow looked was white, government white. She turned her head to look left and right and wasn't reassured any. Various machines were pulled up to the gurney she was strapped to as well as a medical table that had several trays covered with blue sterile paper. Leaning up as far as she could, Willow discovered that she was dressed in a horrible hospital gown and her limbs were held down with metal clamps. She couldn't tell what was in her mouth but it was keeping her from shouting out in fear and anger.

Willow whimpered around the gag and heard the machine tracking her heart increase to an alarming rate.

The witch wasn't really surprised when the door opened and both Riley and Professor Walsh walked into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Hello, Hostile 52," Professor Walsh said cheerfully and Willow's heart-rate increased.

Noticing the alarming rate of the beeps from one of the machines, Professor Walsh walked over to a medicine cabinet and unlocked it. After a moment of searching through the medicine bottles, she selected one and then rummaged in a drawer, pulling out a syringe. Willow tried to shake her head 'no' as the Professor wiped her arm with an alcohol pad and injected her with whatever the drug was.

"Don't fight it, the drug is just to help slow your heart rate down a little and keep your mind unfocused," Professor Walsh explained. "We can't have you dying of a heart attack this soon in the research."

Willow whimpered and tried to pull out of the restraints.

"What are we going to do with her?" Riley asked, looking down at Willow like she wasn't even an interesting test subject in a science lab. _Which Willow figured she now was._

"With her heart injured the way it is and that hand having to be rebuilt, we don't dare let her change Thursday night without sedating her," Walsh commented, frowning in thought. "The change just might kill her and she'd definitely injure that hand."

"She'd never make it through Shock Troop training either," Riley commented, looking at the printout of Willow's heart-rate.

"I agree," Walsh muttered. "You know, Hostile 52, we were lucky you tested positive for lycanthropy. If you hadn't we would had to have grabbed Buffy Summers next for testing."

"How did she keep from changing last month?" Riley asked.

"Probably a magical spell, that's why I insisted on gagging her," Walsh explained to both Riley and Willow. "This early in magic learning, she needs to vocalize for a spell to work. Can't speak, can't cast spells to get out of here."

Willow felt a tear escape her eye and tried to keep from whimpering.

"Its impractical to leave her gagged all the time," Riley complained.

"We'll handle that," Marsh assured him. "It really is a shame that she couldn't be recruited to work with us and only be locked away three nights out of the month. She is highly intelligent and a wiz at computers."

"Buffy already rejected us, no way Willow would work for us if her friends and lovers object," Riley commented bitterly.

"Too bad she went and got herself bitten," Walsh commented. "She probably would have been recruited by the FBI or CIA with those computer skills."

"Or Bill Gates," Riley muttered. "So, she can't be trained as a soldier or mindless assassin, though it would be interesting to watch her destroyed mentally."

"Finn!" Walsh snapped. "Never get personal with a Hostile, you know that."

"Sorry, Professor," he muttered.

"You're right though, we can't train her as a Shock Troop assassin with that heart condition."

"That leaves breed stock or lab rat," Riley commented.

Despite the fuzzy feeling of the narcotic hitting her system, Willow felt her heart rate jump once again at those words and Marsh frowned.

"Stop teasing the Hostile," she snapped.

"Well, we have the Hostile that started this mess with her, why not let him finish and mate with her? We don't get many female werewolf hostiles," Riley suggested.

/Started this mess? Oz?/

"After the usual battery of tests, we'll put them together and observe their interaction," Walsh decided. "The usual blood tests, x-rays, MRI, scans, complete work up on her."

"The gag?" Riley questioned, writing down instructions on a metal clipboard.

"Leave it for now, we'll put her under this evening and take care of that," Walsh said and looked down into Willow's terror filled eyes. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I really liked you and had high hopes for you and your friends with our organization."

Willow tried to scream around the ball gag in her mouth and struggled against the straps as Walsh walked out the door and two men in lab coats entered but didn't even look at her.

"Full range of testing," Riley ordered and the two techs position themselves at either end of the gurney and unlocked the foot brake.

Willow screamed as loud as she could around the gag.

"Tara!" Joyce cried as the young witch dropped her glass of soda and grabbed for the kitchen counter. Buffy's mom rushed to grab Tara as her knees buckled. "Giles!"

The Watcher dashed into the kitchen from the living room and helped Joyce move a semi-aware Tara to a chair at the kitchen table. He squatted down in front of her as she shook her head and began to blink.

"Tara?" he asked softly.

"It's Willow," she whispered, closing her eyes as tears began escaping. "She's terrified. She's so scared, Giles."

Joyce pulled the young woman into her arms as Tara began crying.

"Can you tell where she is?" Giles questioned.

"No, she's drugged and can barely think, it's mostly images," Tara answered between sobs. "Machines, needles and white walls."

"The Initiative," Giles said bitterly as he glanced at his watch.

Xander leaned against a sturdy gravestone as Buffy sobbed in his arms. She had been working a lot of her frustration out on the local vampire population and had just finished killing two of them when the Slayer had dropped her stake, her eyes becoming unfocused. Xander had rushed forward in time to catch Buffy as she cried out for Willow.

From what he could gather from Buffy's gasping words, Willow was scared to death and Buffy could see some of it.

The young man angrily wiped at his own tears as he kept an eye out for vampires as the Slayer wept.

"Mulder, tell me again the story of why we're going to a small town here in California," Special Agent Dana Scully insisted. She was still on East coast time and was very grumpy at traveling in the middle of the night when Mulder was being even more vague than usual.

Fox Mulder started to answer when his cell phone rang, he took advantage of the situation to shrug and click on his phone.

"Mulder," he answered.

"Mulder, we have the plans you wanted and we sent them to that email address," a familiar voice said. "We're also working on finding out what they have planned for the prisoner they're calling Hostile 52."

"Can you get us access?" Mulder asked Langley of the Lone Gunmen.

"No can do, your voice, prints and retina scan are all on record and on their hot list," Langley responded. "They know you might be coming, Scully too."

"Damn, what about Elizabeth Summers?"

"On their To Capture if Caught on Premises list," Langley informed him.

"Okay, I'll get back to you about possible identification and access codes," Mulder said and clicked off.

"Mulder, what is going on?" Scully demanded.

"Well, I told you about the college student I've been exchanging information with in California, right?"

"Yes, one of your many paranormal buddies," Scully nodded, looking out the window into the California darkness.

"Well, she's a witch, actually practicing magick type witch," he began. "She asked me for a really rare spell."

"You?" Scully's eyebrows rose in question.

"Yeah, I found it too. I didn't know the exact details because no one I knew could translate it," Mulder continued. "About the time the Gunmen translated it with random programs, so did Willow. I found out that it was dangerous and was damned costly."

"What do you mean? And I'm supposed to believe that this college student, computer geek is performing spells like Merlin? She's not just one of those Wiccans dancing in the moonlight?"

"No, real magick and is apparently getting very good at it," Mulder grinned at Scully's usual skeptic comments. "The spell could cost the caster their soul and the spell is designed to transform the curse of lycanthropy from one person to the caster, willingly."

"Lycanthropy? Werewolves?" Scully demanded with a frown.

"Yup!" Mulder's voice wasn't as enthusiastic as Scully would have expected and she glanced over at her partner.

"You're telling me that she did the spell and is now cursed?" Scully asked softly, noting his frown.

"Yeah, I flew out here for several days when she didn't respond to my emails," Mulder said in a flat voice. "I was too late in stopping her. Willow took the curse from her girlfriend."

"Is she locked up?" Scully asked.

"That may be the problem," Mulder said cryptically. "Her friends and Willow have dealt with werewolf friends before and know how to take care of each other. She was stabbed through the heart and dealing with that injury and now the werewolf thing. They planned on sedating her this full moon to prevent the change from human to werewolf from injuring her heart again."

"Whoa! You expect me to believe some young college girl is going to change into a wolf in a few days?"

"You've seen werewolves before, Scully," Mulder grinned.

"I didn't see a werewolf on that Indian Reservation, Mulder," Scully countered. "I saw the body of a boy who was obviously demented. He tore his own father to pieces."

"As a wolf," Mulder insisted.

"I didn't see a wolf in the darkness," Scully repeated. "Maybe I can watch your friend change, even some testing?" she said hopefully.

"I promised never to reveal the existence of the weird things that happens here," Mulder muttered.

"What?"

"I can't without endangering Willow and her friends to the damned secret organizations," Mulder complained. "The problem we're coming out to help with is that they may already have Willow."

Mulder launched into the long explanation of Slayers, vampires, werewolves and the Initiative. It took time but they had the time to spend talking as Mulder drove from Los Angeles to Sunnydale in the darkness.

Mulder had just finished when his phone rang again.

"Mulder," he answered.

"Langley," a voice responded. "Your Hostile 52 is scheduled for round the clock testing, sleep deprivation, something preventive, observation for a day with Hostile 49 and then transport of Hostile 52 and several others to a larger facility in Area 51."

"I thought Area 51 was closed down," Mulder complained.

"They reopened it to investigate the Hostiles they've captured. Once there, they plan on inseminating her and using her as a lab rat," Langley informed his FBI friend. "Mulder, these guys don't care about finding a cure for werewolves or vampires. I think their ultimate agenda is creating very scarey monster soldiers. If you know this girl, you'd better get her out of there fast. They don't care what mental state they leave their test subjects in."

"Thanks, Langley, that's the plan," Mulder said firmly as he clicked off. A glance over at Scully's face told Mulder that she had heard the conversation.

"Inseminate?" she whispered, her eyes wide in the light of the dashboard of the rental car.

"That's what he said. Turn her into a puppy mill for werewolves," Mulder said bitterly, trying not to choke as he thought of the last time he had seen Willow, looking very fragile in Buffy's arms, legs tossed across Tara's lap.

"Mulder, if even half of this is true, we have to stop them," Scully said firmly.

"I know, I was hoping that both sides could stay away from each other. Willow and her friends thought they had convinced the Initiative that none of them were infected," Mulder explained. "I guess the Initiative wasn't fooled or wasn't taking any chances."

"How long before we get there?" Scully asked, rubbing her eyes.

"About an hour now," he answered.

Xander grabbed Buffy's arm when they both spotted Riley standing at the gate of the graveyard with his Initiative platoon.

"Don't do anything stupid like I would," Xander urged and Buffy nodded.

Both Slayer and her best male friend noticed the soldiers had their fingers on the triggers of their stun guns and a couple of them were armed with shotguns as they approached.

"What do you want, Riley? I already cleared the graveyard for the night," Buffy asked.

"Just checking to make sure you're not furry and fanged," he grinned.

"That's not for another two nights, come on by," Buffy quipped "I might need a snack."

"We'll be around with either a tranquilizer or a silver bullet," he promised.

"You weren't stupid enough to grab anyone innocent, were you?" she asked.

"Nope," he grinned. "The only things we have are confirmed hostiles. You want to give me some of your blood and get me off your back?"

Buffy frowned in thought.

"Don't do it, Buffy," Xander growled, his hand tight on a stake. "Make him earn his brownie points."

"Shut up, loser," Riley snapped.

"Who you calling a loser, you son of a bitch?" Xander growled and Buffy held out her arm to restrain her friend.

"I don't feel like beating them senseless tonight, Xander," Buffy growled. "Since you were looking for me, I assume you have a kit with you."

"Yeah, right in my pocket," Riley grinned.

"I don't trust them, Buffy!" Xander whined.

"I know," Buffy said softly and handed her friend the stake in her hand. "Not you, Riley, one of your other qualified goons and there'd better not be anything in that syringe," Buffy growled as she pulled off her jacket.

Riley smirked and pulled out a green medic kit and handed it to one of his platoon mates. The soldier started forward but stopped suddenly when Xander dropped the stakes and pulled out a Glock pistol and pointed it at the group.

"You!" he pointed the gun at the young black male with the kit. "Drop your weapons first."

The soldier slowly eased his rifle off his shoulder and handed it back to Riley and then handed over his pistol and held up his hands with the kit in one.

"Nice and slowly," Xander instructed as Buffy rolled up her sleeve. "I want prepackaged needles, alcohol pad and secure test tube."

Buffy raised her eyebrows in amusement and admiration. Xander was surprising her with his quick thinking and protective streak.

The Slayer submitted to having her blood drawn once the soldier showed them the needle was still in a sterile package and he had only one vial for the blood.

Buffy glared at Riley as she rolled down her sleeve and reached for her jacket.

"Any bad affects and I'll take your balls off personally," Xander threatened as he picked up and handled the jacket to Buffy and Buffy picked up the stakes.

"Since she gave up her blood so quickly, I doubt we'll find anything," Riley commented with a frown.

"Disappointed?" Buffy taunted.

"Kinda," Riley admitted. "Giles tried to talk me into being your friend last month. Tell him he was wrong and I still owe him for that stunt with the police."

"Stay out of my way, Riley," Buffy snapped. "If you hurt any of my friends, I'll take your head off, slowly."

"We only deal with Hostiles," Riley grinned as he handed the commando back his rifle and pistol. "See you around, Buff."

Buffy waited until the soldiers were out of sight and then spun on her heels and snapped a tree branch in half with an angry shout.

"They've got her, Xander," she growled. "He was baiting me."

"You are so right and you were so cool!" Xander said admiringly. "Why did you give up your blood?"

"I didn't want you hurt; they would have fought for it. I'm no longer infected and this might throw them for a loop a little," Buffy explained. "Goddamn it! Willow!" she suddenly screamed and smacked her fist into a wooden fence, snapping the board.

"Come on, Buff," Xander said gently as dogs began barking up and down the alley they had reached. "Agent Mulder should be here soon, maybe he has some answers."

Willow had no idea how long she had been wheeled from one room to another but it felt like hours and she was exhausted. She also felt like a very large lab rat. The witch had no idea how many times blood had been drawn, how many x-rays had been taken or how many series of MRI scans she had been through. The only thing she was certain of, the techs had changed shifts which meant there was some kind of passage of time.

After awhile even the terror had worn down and Willow tried her best to sleep through most of the tests they were running. Since she couldn't talk or protest and she never had the chance or energy to fight back whenever they undid the steel restraints, she gave up fighting for the moment and tried to rest in order to save her energy.

"Is she sedated?" Marsh's voice reached her and Willow opened her eyes to glare at the scientist.

"No, Ma'am, just resting," a voice responded. "She fought back at first but not much. The Hostile is easy to handle with those drugs you gave her."

"We can't have her straining that heart too much," Marsh commented. "Give her the meds and we'll get this next procedure over."

Willow didn't look down at the needle and only winced slightly as it plunged into her skin. The witch felt something hitting her almost immediately as her eyes began to close on their own.

"Goodnight, Hostile 52," Marsh said casually.

/Up yours, doc./ "mmmrrpph" was Willow's reply.

Mulder wasn't surprised to see a very tired Giles opening the door to Buffy's home.

"Thank God," Giles muttered and moved aside so the federal agents could enter. "Oh my!" the Englishman muttered when he saw Scully in the porchlight.

"Oh damn!" Mulder cursed. "I forgot, Giles and everyone, this is Agent Dana Scully, my partner. I forgot to mention she looks a lot like Willow."

"Excuse me?" Scully asked her partner as they entered the house.

"She's small build like you, same red hair, same style and green eyes," Mulder explained. "This is Joyce Summers, Xander Harris, Anya Smyth, and Rupert Giles, Willow's friends."

"I'm sorry we have to meet like this," Scully said easily as everyone nodded their hellos.

"Where's Buffy and Tara?" Mulder asked.

"We made them go upstairs and lie down," Joyce explained. "They're trying to comfort each other."

"Please sit down, agents," Giles offered as Xander and Anya cleared off the sofa, moving to an easy chair and Xander to the floor between Anya's legs. "Both Tara and Buffy got a psychic flash from Willow earlier. She's being held somewhere with lots of machines, white walls and she's terrified. Especially about the needles."

"That confirms what a friend of mine has reported," Mulder began.

"Let me get us all some coffee," Joyce suggested. "Xander, you go call the girls down."

"Yes, mom," Xander said and bounded up the stairs to find Buffy and Tara already walking down the hall.

"We heard the door," Buffy explained.

"FBI types have arrived," Xander announced.

Again introductions were made and the two girls settled in next to the TV, Tara leaning on Buffy's shoulder, holding the Slayer's hand.

"I have a friend who has hacked into the Initiative computers. He found a report that they have identified Willow as Hostile 52 and they've scheduled a lot of tests for the next few days," Mulder began.

"Sounds typical," Buffy nodded.

"He can't get either Scully or me clearance, I'm on their hot list," Mulder continued. "Buffy is on their enemy list and will disappear if she goes near the place."

"I think we've confused them by not attacking the place immediately," Buffy agreed.

"Probably," Mulder agreed. "Giles said that both of you got a psychic flash from Willow?"

"Yes, we both s-saw flashes from her and the overwhelming s-sense of fear from her," Tara answered.

"That's amazing," Mulder muttered. "Both of you? You always have this connection with her?"

Buffy and Tara glanced at each other and Tara nodded as she laid her head back on Buffy's shoulder.

"All three of us have a unique connection and can feel each other's feelings, especially if they're intense," Buffy explained.

"Unique connection?" Scully asked. "Relationship wise?"

Tara began blushing but Buffy nodded firmly.

"You'll find that Sunnydale isn't your typical All-American city," Xander grinned and wrapped his arms around his lover's legs. "Living here, you take love and happiness where and when you can get it."

"Okay, Mulder may be the total believer here but I'm afraid I'm more scientific," Scully complained.

"Be skeptical all you want," Giles growled. "I don't care if you believe that Willow will actually turn into a werewolf in less than 48 hours, or that Buffy goes out nightly slaying vampires. I do care if you can help us get Willow back. The Initiative believes that Willow is a werewolf and is holding her against her will."

"It gets worse, Giles," Mulder said softly. "My contact says that the scheduled plan for Willow is to be thrown in with another werewolf. They'll be observed tomorrow night and sedated for three nights of the full moon. The plan then is for them to be moved to another testing center."

"Moved?" Buffy whispered, her face going pale.

"Out of the area," Mulder continued. "Then they plan to impregnate her from another werewolf until she either dies from over-breeding or they turn her into a research subject."

"Wills?" Buffy whispered as Tara's hand tightened on hers. Giles dropped his head into his hands as tears formed in his stanch English eyes.

Xander looked like he had been hit over the head with a baseball bat.

"Willow?" he muttered. "No!" he suddenly shouted and jumped up to his feet and dashed out the door.

"Xander?" Anya called after him and followed him.

"Giles?" Joyce questioned.

"They should be okay, it's almost dawn," he muttered.

Buffy turned to wrap her arms around Tara. The Slayer's eyes were flashing angrily when she looked up over Tara's head at the two agents.

"Help us destroy them," she begged.

"Yes," Mulder agreed, nodding his head while Scully looked concerned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wolves, Slayers and Cages**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Everyone tries to deal with Willow's lycanthropy and things go into crisis when Willow disappears and it looks like the Initiative is involved.

**Part 2**

Willow moaned and absently scratched at her hand, as her mind tried to start working coherently again. Her body didn't want to cooperate and the witch wasn't sure she wanted to force it. She ached everywhere from being prodded, probed, stuck with needles and being held down for so long.

"Willow?" a familiar voice questioned and the witch realized someone was holding her uninjured hand. Extending her sense a little further, it felt like a bed of some kind and the scent of the person there was familiar.

Willow slowly opened her eyes and tried to yell in surprise but only a croak came out of her throat.

"Easy, please!" Oz urged. The young werewolf was sitting on the edge of her mattress on a metal cot. Willow immediately noticed the bandage wrapped around his eyes and head.

"I won't hurt you, I swear it!" he begged and she resisted whacking him alongside his head with the cast.

Willow whimpered when nothing came out of her throat.

"They did something to temporarily paralyze your vocal cords," Oz explained. "They brought you in a bit ago and told me to have fun with you."

Willow whimpered again and Oz's head dropped down to his chest.

"Willow," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I know you can't ever forgive me for what happened but I'm sorry."

Willow sat up slowly, pulling her hand away from the musician. Oz now had a full red beard and his hair was scruffy. He also looked like he had been through hell.

She reached out and took his hand. Then she slowly wrapped his hand around hers and began twisting her fingers. After a moment, he grinned.

"I get it!"

Willow found herself smiling in return and was amazed at her own reaction. Two days earlier and she would have gladly put a silver bullet through his chest, now she felt like she was talking to the old Oz.

She moved her fingers slowly as his lips followed along.

**What happened to you?**

"My pack tore my eyes out when I went blind and then left me for dead," Oz began explaining. "Someone threw a net over me and then I was unconscious. I was told later I was captured by the Initiative."

Willow held his hand to her cheek and let him feel her nodding.

"They drugged me, gave me shock treatments and questioned me over and over again about what happened with you and Buffy," Oz continued, hanging his head. "I told them everything, I think. It's a little fuzzy. When I woke up three days ago my head was clear. I mean like before I left Sunnydale, before I left you. I've been throwing up ever since, remembering what I was like."

Willow reached out to gently touch his cheek as tears escaped from under the bandage.

"Willow, I'm so sorry!" he whispered. "I remember you finally got together with Buffy. I'm okay with that. I know you've been in love with her for years. I don't know what happened to me, Willow."

**Oz, if this is a line, I'll kill you**

Oz nodded easily. "I know, I swear it's not a line. All I want is to get out of here, find my van and I'm gone."

**Eyes?**

"Oh yeah, well," Oz said softly. "Maybe a seeing eye dog instead of my van or maybe someone to drive me."

**Oz, about the eyes**

"It was a spell wasn't it?" he whispered. "I knew it was when it hit. I could hear your voice shouting at me."

Again, Willow let him feel her nod and her tears.

"No, don't cry, Wills!" he protested. "It was all my fault! I forced you into that! I can't believe what I was like!"

**About Buffy**

Oz frowned. "When they brought you in they whacked me around a little. They said I lied to them and had bitten you not Buffy. They said she tested clean and you are infected. What happened?"

**Spell**

"You found a spell to cure Buffy and not me?" he whispered with a frown, his shoulders sinking lower.

**Just found the spell from a new internet friend. Took the curse myself** Willow answered.

"Damnit!" Oz shouted and jumped to his feet. Willow watched as he paced back and forth, smacking only once into the bars holding them in the small room. "I was hoping you both escaped that when they said Buffy wasn't infected."

Willow wanted to shout at him and cursed her silent throat. This was too much like the time when the Gentlemen stole everyone's voice. She rapped against the steel wall and Oz worked his way back to her cot and sat down, holding out his hand for her.

**My choice, Oz. I chose to take that from her.**

"Your choice, my fault," he growled.

**Yes, and you'll have to live with that and so will I** Willow said bluntly. She was tired; talking with sign language with her fingers was long and exhausting. It was like an amateur translating Morse code or something. **The main thing is to first get through this**

"Okay, how do we do that?" he asked.

**Not sure, what do they have planned for us?**

"I don't know, they said something about changing you back to stick shift, whatever that means," Oz grumbled.

**It means they want you to rape me** Willow said bitterly.

"No!" Oz shouted. "No way! Never! That wasn't me!"

**Oz, calm down!** Willow held tightly to his hand, forcing him to 'listen' to her. **Buffy and the gang will find us. I mean me; the Initiative dumped a redheaded body on Buffy's doorstep. They had one of their werewolves rip him apart, including the eyes.**

"You thought I was dead?"

**Yes.**

"The world thinks I'm dead," he muttered. "I might as well be dead! I tried to kill Giles, I hurt your friend, I bit Buffy just to make her part of the pack and I tried to…I wanted to…hurt you!"

Oz curled up around her hand, lying down next to her legs as he began to weep.

"That wasn't me!" he sobbed. "I hurt you, I bit Buffy. That couldn't be me! Please don't let it be me!"

Willow reached down and gently stroked his spiky hair.

November 28

Mulder turned to and met anxious faces watching him as he clicked off his cell phone. The FBI agent shook his head slightly and pulled the blanket back up over Scully as she lay on the sofa.

Giles glanced at the clock on the mantle and sighed. It was going to be a long three days, he knew. Both he and Joyce had been unable to get either Buffy or Tara to go to sleep, they were both still hovering over the computer print outs of the plans Langley had sent them of the Initiative Center.

"Langley can't get past their systems and override our clearances into the place," Mulder answered the question in Giles' eyes.

"Willow could," Xander mumbled from the floor.

"I think our best bet is to wait until they transfer her," Mulder said softly, so as not to wake Scully on the sofa and Joyce in an easy chair. "They'll hand her and several others over to a team in Barstow before heading out across the desert."

"Desert?" Tara asked. "Where are they taking her?"

"Area 51," Mulder answered slowly and wasn't surprised when Xander and Anya raised their heads up off the floor and Buffy and Tara stared at him. "They reopened it for testing on 'hostiles.'"

"Oh man!" Xander muttered. "That is like the Holy Grail of security! UFO nuts have been trying for years."

Mulder grinned a rueful smile. "I know, I tried once. Didn't get too far and whatever I saw they wiped out with some kind of drug."

"How did you get out?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"Scully took one of their people hostage and exchanged me," the agent grinned.

"I heard that, Mulder!" Scully snapped from under the quilt. "I deny that every happened and so does the government."

"Yeah and that was before she really discovered how loveable I am," Mulder teased.

"Don't count on, Mulder," Scully mumbled.

"That would leave Willow in their hands and in testing for another four days," Buffy complained. "They won't move her or the other werewolf until after the full moon, Sunday morning. It's only Wednesday."

/Tara, Buffy!/

Tara suddenly grabbed Buffy's arm tight enough to hurt and when the Slayer turned to protest she found Tara's eyes closed and her head slightly lifted back. Buffy removed Tara's hand and glanced at Giles.

The Watcher, seeing the interaction, quickly got to his feet and rushed over to the table.

"Close your eyes, Buffy, and imagine a door opening in your mind," he instructed in a soft voice.

"Just like they taught me," she mumbled and closed her eyes and pictured the steel door opening.

/Tara! Buffy!/

/Wills?/ Buffy asked in her mind.

/Buffy, Willow, I'm here/ Tara answered.

/Guys, I can't do this long/ Willow's voice reached them. /They keep drugging me. Took my voice, can't do magick. It's Walsh. Help me! Help us!/

/Hang on, Wills! We've got help here/ Buffy urged, tears streaming down her face.

/Willow, calm, think calm/ Tara instructed. /Let our love flow into you./

/I can't get out of here!/ Willow's mental voice began to panic. /Please help us!/

/Willow, we love you and we won't rest until we get you back/ Tara assured her lover as she reached across the table to grab Buffy's hands, strengthening the connection.

/Wills, I swear we will get you back!/ Buffy promised. /Mulder is here/

/Thank the goddess/ Willow's voice calmed slightly. /They think I'm asleep. I love you both so much. No, damnit! Not yet!/

/Wills?/ Buffy yelled mentally.

/Willow? Willow!/ Tara screamed silently.

"Willow!" Buffy snapped vocally and opened her eyes as she felt Willow yanked from them. Tara's head jerked and the witch opened her eyes as well, staring deep into Buffy's blue eyes while filling with tears.

The Slayer rushed around the table to kneel next to Tara's chair as they held each other and were crying once more.

"Did you make contact?" Giles asked softly, glancing around to see that everyone was awake and listening.

"Yes," Tara answered between sobs. "She's so scared."

"It is the Initiative and they've done something to her voice so she can't do magick," Buffy added.

"I know we're not going to get much sleep but I think everyone should call in sick today and try to get some sleep. It's obvious that we're not going to get anything done this morning," Joyce suggested.

"Not without Willow!" Buffy snapped.

"Buffy, be reasonable," Giles said wearily. "First rule of a Slayer, stay alive. You can't do that going exhausted into a battle. You and Tara split one of Willow's pain pills and get some sleep. We'll all try and be back here at 3pm."

Mulder leaned down and helped Scully stand up.

"We'll be at the same hotel I stayed at last time," he said simply.

"Agent Mulder," Giles called to the agent. "Please help, Willow is very important to us."

Mulder nodded as he opened the door for Scully.

"Well #52, you're in much better shape than we thought," Professor Walsh said, wiping away the tears from Willow's eyes as the young witch lay on the gurney from the day before. "I'm considering not sedating you for the change tomorrow night."

Willow's eyes widened in fear and she closed them quickly.

"Your heart rate is still a little too rapid but Atenol should slow that down without drugging you," Walsh commented.

Willow wanted to plead, to reason, to rant, to scream, to swear but knew it was useless, especially when they had taken her vocal cords out of commission.

"I am disappointed in Hostile 49 though," Walsh said thoughtfully, more to herself than to Willow. "The reports were that he wanted you as a mate, I was hoping you two could make up and play nice."

Willow resisted the urge to shout or spit on the doctor. She had seen one demon beaten to death when he dared to fight back and clawed one of the commandos handling him.

"Well, we'll see what happens when both of you are wolves and in the same cage tomorrow night," Walsh grinned sadistically.

Willow screamed inside herself. Locking Oz in a cage with a female werewolf on the full moon had led to him breaking up with Willow in the first place, when she had found them both naked together the next morning.

"For today and tonight, we're going to test some of your limits, pain, heat, cold, things like that," Walsh informed the test subject and Willow shivered. "We don't get too many female werewolves. Now that we don't have to sedate you to keep that heart rate down and your mind fuzzy, we can get some clean and accurate readings."

/Stick your readings, doc./

The orderlies, technicians or whatever they were, appeared on either end of the gurney.

"She's behaving, mostly but don't under-estimate her," Walsh warned them. "Testing of limits today."

"Right, Professor," one of them nodded.

"Start with electric shocks and see what point she either passes out or changes: involuntarily or voluntarily," Walsh ordered.

/Buffy! Tara!/

Buffy and Tara whimpered in their sleep and reached for each other.

"You want us to wait here for the next three nights?" Buffy demanded when they all returned to the Summers' dining table.

Mulder looked as unhappy as the rest of them.

"I'm afraid so," he nodded.

"Okay, say we grab Willow and whoever else they've got in chains, what do we do with them?" Xander asked.

"First, how do we grab them?" Giles pointed out.

"We need someone to take the place of the transfer team in Barstow," Scully pointed out on the map. "The transport team is two commandos and one medical technician. Mulder, Buffy and myself are all on their 'Red' list."

"Red list?" Giles questioned.

"Shoot on sight if interfering with Initiative business and dump the bodies," Mulder informed the group.

Joyce looked over at her daughter, her face reflecting her worry.

"What about me?" Xander asked.

Giles frowned and Mulder looked thoughtful.

"I know you mean well, but they're trained soldiers," he pointed out.

"So am I," Xander countered and everyone looked confused. "A few Halloween nights years ago some of us got caught up in some cursed costumes. We became whatever we dressed as. I was a military type."

"Yes, Ethan's costumes," Giles muttered. "You remember that?"

"I remember everything," Xander nodded. "Just like I went through the training. I didn't go through it physically but I remember mentally. I know ranks, saluting, everything."

Mulder looked thoughtful and Scully shrugged that it might actually be a good idea.

"Okay, the second commando?" she asked. "I don't think Mr. Giles could pull that off."

"Anya if she keeps quiet?" Xander suggested.

"No, they only take males, Buffy was an exception because she's the Slayer," Giles responded.

"Is Detective Santiago on their 'red' list?" Joyce asked with a beginning smile.

Mulder smiled in return and quickly reached for his cell phone.

"That leaves the medical technician or doctor," Scully commented.

"What about Joyce Mom?" Anya suggested. "She's an authority type and older, wouldn't male military types respond well to such parameters?"

Scully raised her eyebrows and Xander merely shrugged.

"English wasn't her first language," he explained.

"Weren't my words correct? I didn't mention anything about sex and that we haven't done it in three days," Anya protested.

"Anya!" Xander snapped and turned red.

"I can do it," Joyce said firmly, bringing the conversation back to Anya's suggestion.

"Mom, I can't let you do something dangerous like that," Buffy protested.

"Well, living with you, I've already had a fair share of dangerous things," Joyce pointed out. "From being bitten by vampires, choked by zombies, dating an android, and having someone else in your body, I think I can handle a little make believe to get Willow back."

Buffy blushed and glared at her mother for a moment but then nodded.

"Okay, but we're there as back-up, right?" she asked, turning to Mulder.

"Actually, I thought you and the others might attack the Initiative Center that morning after they've transported Willow and we have her," Mulder said slowly.

"What? Won't they be expecting us?" Tara questioned.

"Yes, but I don't see a choice," he said.

"He's right, Buff," Xander nodded. "Even if we get Willow, what do we do with her? They have Initiative teams all over the States and units that go all over the world. If Willow stays on their list, they'll never stop hunting her."

Buffy and Tara frowned, trying to think around the problem.

"Exactly, we need to take out their computers and maybe the Center itself," Mulder agreed. "I have a disk here that will connect with some friends of mine, they'll download a virus that will wipe out everything and cause the computers to feedback on themselves and destruct."

"Like in Independence Day?" Xander asked with a grin.

"Exactly like that. It may not explode the Center, but it'll take out their computers all over the world within ten minutes and Willow's records will be erased," Mulder explained.

"But Riley and Walsh know about Willow, they'll just report her again," Tara complained.

"We'll see if we can find something to blackmail them with to keep them quiet," Mulder said.

"Mulder, you're advocating, encouraging and planning on the mass destruction of government property, breaking and entering, possibly injuring someone during the commission of a felony, sabotage, possible violations of National Security and now blackmail," Scully pointed out.

"Hmmm," he shrugged and turned back to his phone. Scully picked up a pen to throw at him but changed her mind with a scowl. After a moment he clicked off. "Detective Santiago isn't on any of their lists," he smiled at Giles.

The Englishman reached for his phone.

"Xander, can you put together uniforms like the Initiative's at the local surplus stores?" Mulder asked.

"Easy, if I had money," Xander shrugged and Mulder pulled out his wallet and handed the young man a credit card. "Done!" Xander grinned and grabbed Anya's hand. "Brad's just a little shorter and thinner than I am, no problem. Shoe size might be a problem though."

Giles said something into his phone and then looked over at Xander. "Size 9."

"Cool!"

Xander leaned down and kissed Buffy and Tara on their cheeks and grabbed Anya's hand as they headed for the door.

"Mulder!" Scully snapped.

"Scully, you've got to trust me. I know you haven't seen any evidence of anything we've said, including that the Initiative needs to be destroyed, but I need you to trust me," Mulder urged.

"Mulder, we're federal officers," Scully protested.

"How do we convince her by Sunday morning?" Mulder complained to Giles.

"Fresh grave?" the Watcher suggested.

"She'd just grab the vampire and want to dissect him," Mulder grinned.

"Mulder!" Scully protested with a smile. "I wouldn't dissect him! I'd autopsy him."

"Autopsy?" Giles questioned.

"I'm a medical doctor as well as an agent," Scully explained.

"How about she goes out slaying with Buffy tonight?" Mulder suggested. "Scully can handle herself."

"Good idea," Giles agreed.

"Slaying?" Scully asked. "I don't 'slay', I arrest people."

"These aren't people anymore and I do the slaying, you just watch," Buffy smirked.

/Tara! Buffy!/

"Willow?" both of them whispered, closing their eyes. Buffy grabbed the edge of the table and everyone fell silent.

Joyce screamed and Giles jumped up so quickly that he knocked his chair over as he attempted to grab Buffy before the Slayer hit the floor. Joyce tried to grab Tara as well, as both girls stiffened and then began to spasm in their chairs.

Joyce and Giles lowered the couple to the floor and the Englishman moved aside as Scully moved around the table and began examining them.

"No!" Buffy cried out and jerked to consciousness.

"Willow!" Tara screamed and opened her eyes a moment later.

Both looked stunned as Giles and Joyce helped them sit up.

"This connection thing is beginning to be a pain in the ass," Buffy complained as she rubbed her back where she fell out of the chair.

"You connected again?" Mulder prompted.

"Willow, they're doing something to her," Tara mumbled, grabbing onto Joyce and the table, trying to get back into her chair.

"Shocks, electric shocks," Buffy muttered, using the wall and Giles' arm to stand up. "Do people still do that?"

"Apparently," Giles said bitterly. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know," Buffy complained, holding onto his arms. "They had already done it quite a few times before she reached out to us."

"That last one was out of instinct, I think," Tara nodded. "She's trying to keep her shields up and not let us see. The pain snapped her shields open."

"I can't take much more of this, Giles," Buffy whispered and let the Watcher wrap his arms around her.

"I know, Buffy, I know," he muttered.

"Let me see if I can move things up a bit," Mulder commented and pulled out his cell phone.

Willow felt someone wrapping a blanket around her and holding her tightly and whimpered, snuggling closer to whoever it was. After hours of electric shocks, intense heat in a steam room, another IV bag connected to her veins to prevent dehydration, now she was suffering from nearly being frozen to death.

The redhead clenched her teeth to try and stop them from chattering as someone ran their hands over her arms.

"Damn you all to hell!" Oz shouted as he stumbled over to his own cot and pulled his blankets off and added them to Willow's.

"I may not be able to see them but I sure as hell can smell them," he growled. "I'm ripping out the throat of the next person that steps through that cage for you."

Willow merely nodded and squeezed his hand as she tried to get warmer.

It was early evening when Mulder finally got a return to his earlier telephone call. Buffy and Scully were out patrolling a graveyard, hoping to find at least one vampire and maybe a demon to demonstrate some of what the gang was talking about.

Mulder knew that Scully was having a hard time with this case, especially since it wasn't an official case. Mulder was about to commit outright sabotage. Scully had learned to ignore his illegal entry into a lot of places, his trespassing habits, Mulder's computer hacking, and his unorthodox methods, but sabotage was stepping beyond her limits. Mulder knew he needed to convince his partner that they were doing the right thing and quick.

"You looked pleased," Joyce commented as she set the table for a late dinner as Xander showed Giles and Brad Santiago the uniforms he had picked up. Fortunately, Brad was a National Guardsman and knew the uniform and equipment even better than Xander.

The Sunnydale Detective hadn't been surprised to be called in by the Scooby Gang, just highly upset that it was Willow who had been taken. During her time in the hospital after Oz' attack; Brad had come to like the young woman. He actually liked all of the Gang and was accepted as a member when he wouldn't go away and kept insisting on answers.

After working with them for a month on various cases, Brad had no regrets about keeping the existence of werewolves, vampires, demons and other things quiet in Sunnydale. He quickly realized his superiors didn't want to hear it and didn't seem to see it, either. Working with the Gang helped the detective feel like he was doing something to counter the heavy influence of darkness over Sunnydale.

"I am," Mulder said, attracting the attention of everyone else in the room, including Tara who was researching Giles' books for any spell that might be of use.

"I got my friends to hack into the Initiative's computer and warn them that we planned on intercepting the transport Sunday in Barstow," Mulder grinned.

"And that helps us, how?" Xander questioned.

"They're moving up the transport date to Friday morning and the transfer site to Las Vegas," Mulder responded.

"That helps us, how?" Xander repeated.

"They won't know we're coming, they'll think they're ahead of us," Giles answered.

"And they won't have as long to mess with Willow," Tara smiled.

"Las Vegas will easier to disappear in," Mulder nodded.

"Okay, lets get planning troops," Xander suggested. "Who is going where?"

"I suggest Scully and I go with Xander, Brad and Joyce to Las Vegas," Mulder said. "The rest of you hit the Center after you get a call from me or Scully and find a way to get a disk into one of their computers."

"I don't like being away from Xander," Anya complained.

"It'll be okay, honey," Xander reassured her. "I'll be okay and I'll bring Willow home," he said as he held her.

"Or Riley's head on a platter," Tara mumbled.

"Okay, we'll need for the cell to be ready for Willow and whoever else we bring back," Mulder suggested.

"It will be," Giles nodded.

Willow had no idea how much time passed. It seemed like an eternity to the frazzled young woman. Endless 'testing' meant endless pain. First some sort of testing of her pain threshold, then some rest and then more testing. Endless breaks with more blood being drawn for testing, EKG monitoring, EEG monitoring or some sort of machine tracking something.

Whenever they gave her a moment to recover, they threw her in the cell with Oz. Willow was slightly amused with herself as she clung to him for comfort in-between the rounds of testing and pain. She knew he was the cause of the mess in the first place but she also welcomed the human warmth and believed he was sincere in his regret over what had happened.

The witch whimpered as she shifted her body on the cot. Instantly, Oz was by her side and attentive, despite his blindness.

"What's hurting?" he asked softly.

She moved her good hand into his.

**Everything.**

He managed a small smile. "I understand. They 'tested' me for two weeks. I'm a perfect werewolf, they say."

Willow could hear and see the bitterness of that statement on his face and in his voice.

**I'm sorry, Oz.**

"Don't be," he shrugged. "I don't know what they have planned for me after these full moon nights."

**Probably a mindless killing machine that they can turn off and on.**

"Yeah, looks like I'm capable of it, doesn't it? I hurt you so easily."

**Oz, no talk about that.** Willow hesitated. Not having her voice sucked, she thought once again. **Does the change hurt?**

Oz' frown deepened. "Yes, every time," he admitted. "It gets easier over time and the body gets used to changing back and forth. Fortunately, you won't remember the change and what you do as a wolf the first few months. Never, if you're lucky."

**What happened to you?**

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I was traveling, heading to Alaska. I was hoping to find some shamans up there that might be able to help me. I hit a small northern Oregon town and felt the connection when I entered a small coffee shop. I knew immediately that a small group of kids were like me and they knew me."

The young musician hesitated. "We met and I agreed to stay for a couple of days; who wouldn't? I found an entire group like me and they welcomed me. They told me they lived together, kinda like hippies. They had a cabin up in the woods and let the wolf loose. They swore they didn't hurt humans and had learned control on their own."

"I hung out with them, a couple of them were musicians too and we jammed," he said wistfully. "I was accepted into the pack and ran in the woods with them. The leader taught me how to focus so intensely that nothing else got through and I could control the change, eventually. I focused on you."

The redhead male's head dropped. "I don't know how things got twisted but they did. Drugs, sex, power plays in the group and blood. At first it was from deer and raccoons, things like that. Then they took down a hitchhiker near the highway and bullied me into drinking some of the blood. The next night they attacked me."

**Oz.**

"It was either submit to all of them and be low man in the pack or resist," he continued. "I fought back and fought my way up the hierarchy in minutes. The leader wouldn't let up though and wouldn't let me stop at submitting to him. Something snapped, I tried to submit and I saw in his eyes he wanted to kill me. I fought back for my life and I lost my soul somewhere when I won and became Alpha wolf of the pack."

**Oz, I'm sorry**

"I know, but it's still my fault. All I could think of was you and came back. You know the rest," he finished.

**Can you still control the change?**

"I don't know. I'm going to try and stay human when we change tomorrow night and protect you. I owe you that much," he said firmly. "I know you're a werewolf now, I can tell by your scent. I also remember Buffy mating with you. Are you happy with this or was it to protect her and you from me?"

**Happy, very happy with Buffy** Willow answered.

Oz nodded, as if expecting the answer. "You both were too blind all that time and she was so blinded by Angel. I remember someone else with you, who is she and how does she fit into this?"

**Tara, fellow witch and student. Also mate.** Willow admitted.

"Really? Wow! You drop guys and get two girls? I'm jealous," he said, trying to tease and Willow lightly whacked his hand in response. "As long as you're happy, Willow. I can never make up for what I did but I'll die trying."

**Hope it doesn't come to that for either of us.**

"Me too, a blind man can still play guitar," he grinned.

"So, you go out nightly and hope you run into vampires and kill them?" Dana Scully asked the small blonde as they opened the gate to one of the local graveyards.

"That's usually the game plan for a typical evening," Buffy said easily. "Sometimes I can get some quality dance time in at the Bronze or some study time with Wills and Tara."

"And you go to college?" Scully continued questioning the girl and unbuttoned her jacket for easier access to her gun. The FBI agent might not believe everything Buffy, the Scooby Gang or her own partner had told her, but Scully wasn't a fool. If something was going to jump out at her in a spooky graveyard then she was going to test the theory whether vampires could be killed with a Glock automatic pistol or not.

"Yeah, take classes during the day, slay by night, that's me!" Buffy said cheerfully but Dana Scully detected a note of bitterness.

"When do you sleep?"

"Fortunately, Slayers don't need a lot of sleep," Buffy shrugged. "It's one of the side effects of being The Chosen One."

"You don't like being the Slayer?" Scully asked, genuinely curious.

"No, I didn't choose this, I didn't ask for it and I didn't ask to put my friends in danger all the time," Buffy growled. "I was 'chosen' when I was fifteen and told my destiny was to fight the forces of evil until I died, then someone else would be chosen after me."

"Doesn't sound like much of a future," Scully commented.

"It's not and now I've cost Willow part of her soul," Buffy fought to keep back the tears.

"It's not your fault. From what Mulder tells me, her ex brought all this on," Scully said softly.

"Maybe if I wasn't the Slayer, Willow could have had a normal life," Buffy whined. "Hell, I know she'd be with Oz and running around howling at the moon and probably killing people. I'm just worried what those bastards will do to her."

"What will all of you do with her when we get her back?" Scully asked.

"What will I do with my werewolf girlfriend?" Buffy asked bitterly.

Scully fell back and stumbled onto the grass as Buffy spun around, whipping a stake out of her inner jacket pocket and lashing out with it. Scully blinked as she watched a figure move out of the shadows at a dash and be impaled on the stakes.

Before Scully could protest a possible murder, the body exploded into dust.

Buffy acted like the incident was a common as swatting a fly. She smirked as Scully got back to her feet.

"They don't leave enough of a trace, do they?" the scientist in Scully asked.

"Nope, self defense on the Evil side," Buffy answered. "Hard to prove the existence of vampires when they go 'poof'."

Scully rushed to catch up as Buffy continued down a row of gravestones.

"About my girlfriend," Buffy took up the previous conversation. "We have a cell in one of the crypts where we can lock her away on nights of the full moon."

"You really believe she's going to change into a wolf?" Scully asked with a frown.

"More like a werewolf, upright, furry, long teeth, bad temper," Buffy snapped. "I remember what it felt like to feel my blood on fire, to hear the bones in my legs and arms breaking and reforming. I saw the hair on my arms turning into fur and felt my jaw dislocate and my teeth growing. I've seen Oz change and I saved Willow one night when Oz was loose. To save her again, I took his bite. Then she went and reversed it on me! She finds this damned spell and takes it away from me to herself."

"Sounds like she truly loves you," Scully said softly as Buffy sat down on a tombstone and wiped angry tears away.

"Yeah, I got lucky," Buffy smiled a small smile. "Better than most Slayers, I've outlived most of them and I found love with two fantastic people."

"Did you know that someone is sneaking up on us on the left?" Scully asked with a smile.

"Yup, and one is stalking you from behind," Buffy shrugged. "When I say 'duck,' do so."

"Alright, this is your turf," Scully grinned ruefully. The FBI agent knew that she should be trying to capture one of the 'vampires' but wasn't sure how to do it if her gun was actually useless. Then there was the question of what to do with one if they were going to explode in the morning sun like Buffy claimed they would.

Buffy grinned and jumped up onto the tombstone she had been sitting on and somersaulted off it, right over Scully's head. Dana turned in time to see Buffy land in a shoulder roll and come up with a stake in her hand, thrusting it upward into the chest of a male figure.

Before Scully could really take in his tattered zombie-like appearance, he exploded into dust.

"Behind you!" Buffy called and Scully turned with her pistol in hand, ready.

The FBI agent began shooting as a female reached for her with a growl. Scully emptied her gun into the chest of the…cheerleader?...and the girl was barely knocked back a few feet.

Scully's eyes widened at the sight of what was once a teenage girl who now had a ridged forehead, yellow eyes, and long fangs.

The Agent reached for another clip as the female vampire reached for her neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wolves, Slayers and Cages**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Everyone tries to deal with Willow's lycanthropy and things go into crisis when Willow disappears and it looks like the Initiative is involved.

**Part 3**

"Scully?" Mulder questioned as his FBI partner and Buffy entered the Summers home that evening.

Scully knew that she looked like a wreck and felt like she had been through one. During her partnership with Mulder she had seen a lot of things and had been tossed around a lot, Scully figured to just add this incident to that list. She was also going to add Sunnydale, California, to her list of 'not to visit ever again' places.

"I'm fine, Mulder," as her partner reached her and lifted her head to one side, taking in the large gauze pad and tape covering one side of her neck and the black eye she was quickly developing.

Giles and Joyce were looking Buffy over as well and discovered that she had a possible sprained wrist and a cut lip.

"What happened?" Giles questioned.

"Well, it was my fault, really," Scully began as Mulder led her to the sofa and made her sit. "I tried to kill a vampire with my gun instead of the stake Buffy gave me."

"We were jumped by several vampires," Buffy continued as her mom moved back into the kitchen. "I was about to take care of the one with his claws wrapped around Scully's neck when I got hit with one of those psychic flashes from Willow. I moved a second too slow and the vamp got her fangs into Scully's throat."

"What?!" Mulder exclaimed.

"Don't worry, not enough to drain her, just cut open her neck," Buffy said calmly. "When I jumped into the action, Scully was knocked aside and hit her head."

"Don't worry," Scully repeated. "I'm fine, honest."

"You didn't have chance to arrest any of them?" Mulder teased.

"Hey, if it had been you, they'd just walked up and bit you while you were asking them questions about what it was like to be a vampire," Scully teased back.

"Probably," the tall agent grinned.

"Where's Tara?" Buffy demanded.

"Lying down for a bit," Giles answered. "She'll probably think the psychic call you got was part of a nightmare. What did you see?"

"What's becoming the usual, Giles," Buffy said, her eyes filling with tears. "She's scared out of her mind and she's trying to block us from seeing or hearing it but can't help screaming sometimes."

Giles drew his Slayer into his arms while she cried for a few moments.

Buffy drew back with a sniffle and wiped her eyes.

"What smells good?" Buffy asked.

"Your Mom has made spaghetti. Xander and Anya have gone home for awhile as well," Giles answered.

"Any idea what they're doing to Willow, Buffy?" Mulder asked as he helped Scully stand up.

Joyce entered from the kitchen carrying a large bowl of spaghetti and Giles quickly moved around her to help with the dinner.

"Something to screw with her mind is what I got this time," Buffy answered wearily. "Drugs, lights and noise were the overall sensations I got."

Both Mulder and Giles were frowning as Giles moved to place a large bowl of salad on the table and Joyce followed with garlic bread.

"Xander will be so upset he missed my mom's spaghetti," Buffy commented. "Should I wake Tara?"

"Let her sleep as long as she can," Joyce suggested. "Right after dinner and a shower I want you in bed too, young lady."

"I can't sleep," Buffy protested.

"You really need to. They don't plan on moving Willow until tomorrow evening, after she's changed and is sedated," Mulder explained, reaching for the garlic bread. "They plan on transferring her and the other hostiles over to the next transport team just after dawn in Las Vegas. Lang…my friend has the location and is sending credentials for Brad, Xander and Joyce by overnight mail."

"When do we move against the Center?" Buffy asked, taking a forkful of salad.

"As soon as we get Willow and the others in our hands," Scully added.

"Any idea how we do that?" Buffy asked.

"Through the service entrance," Giles answered. "Tara, Anya and I will have identification as transport drivers and you and Spike will be hidden inside hollowed out machines."

"Delivery drivers," Joyce corrected the Watcher's terminology from English to American with a smile.

"What?" he asked. "Oh yes, of course."

Buffy grinned at the goofy look on Giles' face as he looked at her mom. She still found it a little weird but nice that her Watcher liked her mom and that the feelings were mutual from her mom. Buffy hadn't seen Giles look like that since Jenny Calendar's death. The Slayer liked it.

"Spike?" Buffy asked.

"He came by earlier and is willing to lend a hand," Giles continued.

"Isn't this a little too dangerous? One wrong move and he's in the hands of the Initiative again," Buffy frowned, continuing to eat a hearty dinner. Slaying always made her hungry, and 'frisky,' she thought.

"I agree but he was insistent," Giles explained. "I wouldn't have thought that he'd take such a chance again but he merely said that he was fond of Willow and he remembered what it was like to be down in that…well, I can't use the words he did, in the Center."

"He's been inside?" Mulder demanded.

"Yes, well, you see," Giles stammered.

"Spike is a vampire. They put a chip inside his head that prevents him from killing or hurting humans. In a way, he's tame," Buffy chipped in.

"I thought you went around killing vampires, not 'taming' them," Scully asked, a little sarcasm in her voice showing through.

"Well, we've met one vampire who didn't take human life because a curse had restored his soul and Spike who can't hurt humans even though he wants to," Giles explained.

"So we go in there, find a computer and put in the disk and get out," Buffy said, bringing the conversation back around to the planning.

"Yes, exactly," Giles nodded.

"I want the place destroyed, Giles," Buffy said firmly, her eyes flashing angrily.

"I realize that," the Watcher nodded again. "Just after we send word to Agents Mulder and Scully that we are out of there and that they have Willow, I'm going to call the Center and phone in a bomb threat."

"What for?" Joyce asked.

"So that the place can be evacuated before those computers overload several systems, including the power supplies. After that virus destroys the computers the insides of the Center will explode," Giles explained.

"What about the 'hostiles' they have down there?" Buffy asked. "I'm not into rescuing demons that I'm usually trying to kill, but what if some are like Willow and aren't bad guys?"

"Well, they're anticipating action from Agent Mulder by Monday and are transferring all their hostiles with Willow," Giles continued as they ate. "They're hoping that if Mulder forces his way in with official clearance that he'll only find scientific testing equipment and such, no vampires, werewolves or demons."

"Secret government research lab without the lab rats," Buffy growled.

"Exactly," Mulder agreed.

"I think we should change the plan slightly," Buffy said, catching everyone's attention. "I think Scully should go with us into the Center and I think Tara should be with my Mom and Xander when they get Willow back."

"Why?" Mulder asked before anyone else could. "Scully and I are a team, we know what the other one thinks and we trust each other with our lives."

"I know and I wouldn't suggest it normally but I think either me or Tara needs to be there when you get Willow out and I'm the logical choice to go into the Center," Buffy reasoned. "I can fight my way out of there if I need to, I've been in there before and know my way around somewhat."

"Why is it so important for one of you to be with Willow other than the girlfriend thing?" Joyce asked and wasn't surprised when Buffy blushed.

"You haven't seen and heard what Willow is gong through, Mom," Buffy said softly. "I keep getting flashes. They tortured her body and now they're working on her mind. She's breaking down and may not recognize anyone except Tara or me. We can use the connection with have her to reach her, I hope."

"Giles," Joyce commented. "When did my daughter get so smart?"

Buffy's blush deepened.

"I think she takes after her mother," Giles commented with a blush of his own.

"Oh mushy stuff!" Buffy exclaimed and Mulder nearly choked on a mouth full of spaghetti.

Tara mumbled something that might have been English in a coherent moment but Buffy couldn't tell for sure. The Slayer smiled and climbed out of her clothes, leaving on just her t-shirt and crawled into bed with the blonde witch.

Tara smiled in her half sleep and wrapped her arm around Buffy and drew the other blonde closer to her. Buffy let her tense muscles begin to relax as Tara's warmth spread over her and encompassed her. The Slayer decided that snuggling with someone was much much better than sleeping alone.

The only thing missing was Willow and Buffy bit back her tears again.

"Its okay, Buffy," Tara mumbled and gently stroked Buffy's hair. "We'll get her back."

"I love you both so much," Buffy said softly, letting her emotions overcome her.

"Try and sleep, my love," Tara urged. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Pretending everything is normal tomorrow while everyone else plans."

"Yeah, tell me again why I'm not going to kill Riley," Buffy muttered.

"Because murder still means a long term in prison and that wouldn't be good," Tara reminded her girlfriend.

"Oh, okay, then I won't kill him yet," Buffy said softly as she began to drift into sleep.

November 29

"Mulder, this is insane!" Scully protested over their coffee and breakfast at a diner near their hotel.

"I agree, tell me a better plan and I'll jump at it," Mulder countered. "How do you suggest that we get Willow out of the hands of a secret government organization that no one will acknowledge exists?"

"Court orders, SWAT raids," Scully suggested. "We are talking about a young woman who is being held against her will. They can be charged with kidnapping, probably torture, medical experimentation and who knows what else."

"That would take time, we have no evidence a court would believe and Willow will be gone before we could even get a search warrant," Mulder complained.

"Damnit, Mulder, we're not even officially on a case," Scully muttered.

"I know but I promised to help whenever I could," Mulder explained with a small smile.

"What is it about Willow that drew you in?" Scully asked, the curiosity apparent in her voice and on her face.

"She reminds me of a combination of me and you," he admitted.

"How so?"

"She's intelligent, curious about everything, a bit scientific but open to the paranormal," he grinned. "She's also a redhead, green eyes and is cute."

"Are you saying I'm cute?"

"Would I say that? That might ruin our professional relationship and our cool exterior personas," Mulder grinned.

"Right, I agree," Scully smirked back. After a moment Scully returned to the original conversation. "How do you plan on getting Willow and the others back to Sunnydale, won't some of them need special handling?"

"Langley and the others ordered one of the busses the Initiative uses for transport in for repairs in Las Vegas," Mulder explained with a smile. "We simply pick up the bus and transport Willow and the others back to Sunnydale."

"What do you plan on doing with them once you get them here?"

"Giles and Xander are installing iron rings and chains in the cell they have for Willow, we'll lock everyone up overnight," Mulder continued. "Saturday morning a friend of theirs is coming in from Los Angeles to take the hostiles away. He apparently has a lot contact among the demons, vampires and others in Los Angeles and can find them safe shelter."

"This just gets more bizarre by the minute," Scully complained. "I'm actually discussing what to do with demons, vampires and werewolves so they'll be safe from the government."

"Never said it was going to be dull working with me," Mulder grinned.

"Which one of us is going to Las Vegas and which one of us is staying here for the commando raid?" the red-haired agent asked.

"I'll take the commando raid, if you want," he suggested.

"Okay, any particular reason?"

"I like watching things explode?" he grinned. "And you can throw technical or scientific terms at them and sound like a scientific type."

Scully laughed, after all they had been through lately, and it was good to see Mulder smiling and confident.

"What will they do with Willow every month?" she asked.

"Either sedate her on nights of the full moon and lock her away, or just lock her away and watch over her," Mulder shrugged. "They kept the boyfriend Oz out of trouble for months that way."

"Are we sure that the Initiative is so terrible? Couldn't they be working for a cure?"

"Not likely, we haven't come across too many benevolent secret government groups, have we?" he pointed out. "The orders about insemination cinched it for me. They want to take an unwilling young woman and impregnate her so she can breed little werewolves for them."

Scully nodded her head in agreement.

"What do you think of the relationship between the girls?" she asked.

"Besides giving me some better fantasies than some of my books?" he asked with a grin. "I think the bond is genuine. You haven't met Willow or seen the three of them interact together. It's like watching a moving triangle in action. They each have strengths and weaknesses that compliment each other."

"It is unusual if it works, I haven't seen many three ways work for long," Scully commented.

"Yeah, they usually end up on Jerry Springer," Mulder grinned.

Scully laughed at her partner's comment and grabbed for the check.

"I hope for their sakes that it works," she smiled.

The day was an unusual one for the Scooby Gang but to any outsider it appeared like any other Friday in Sunnydale. Willow Rosenberg was out of school, an unheard of event; Buffy and Tara appeared concerned and told everyone that she was ill at home; Giles was seen at the art gallery owned by Joyce Summers; Anya was working at the Magic Box; Xander was patrolling the mall, saving shoppers from shoplifters and kids skateboarding inside; and Mulder and Scully were seen looking over police files on Missing Person's cases.

All of that was reported to Professor Walsh by 1 p.m.

"Excellent," she commented as Riley Finn looked on. "They know we have her and the Federal Agents are hoping to get enough evidence to move against us before resorting to ambushing the transfer Sunday morning."

"I still don't like it, Buffy should have attacked the Center that very first night," Riley growled.

"I agree, it was totally out of character for her," Walsh responded. "We would have underestimated her and the others if we hadn't gotten that report about the ambush Sunday."

"Could they have planned us changing the schedule?" Riley asked.

"No, I don't believe so," Walsh said thoughtfully. "They know tonight is the full moon and that it would be highly unlikely for us to transport Hostiles on a full moon."

"I wish you had let me bring Buffy in," Riley complained.

"You know the rules, unless we can show she's a danger to the Initiative, we can't justify bringing her in. She didn't test positive for vampirism or lycanthropy," Walsh snapped. "Unless she attacks the Center, we can't do a thing to her. We haven't even seen evidence that they plan to go to the press with this."

"How is Hostile 52 holding up?" he asked.

"She's stronger than I had thought originally, given her background of being a 'geek' most of her life," Walsh said, calling up a file on her computer and pointing to several places on the screen. "She has changed involuntarily yet, even with the mental stimuli. I'm hoping that we'll be able to force a change after the next three nights of the full moon."

"Makes sense," he muttered. "How's the mental state?"

"Breaking down," Walsh commented. "If we had longer, she'd be easily managed after two weeks."

"I would love to send a werewolf Willow out after the Slayer," Riley grinned.

"That's not practical or logical," Walsh snapped at the young commando. "You're letting your personal life cloud your judgment. That is no longer Willow Rosenberg, close personal friend to the Slayer, which is Hostile 52. Her past relationship with Buffy Summers can be used to our advantage if the Slayer moves against us but only then, Riley."

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"Is the cell ready for her?" Walsh asked, dismissing the admonishment.

"Yes, Professor," Riley responded. "Video cameras are set, sensors in place to monitor heart rate and body changes. You know when she changes she's going to break that cast and maybe injure her hand. How does that fit into your plan for her future?"

"Well, I still don't believe she could make it through Shock Troop training, so that hand won't matter with the drug research the main lab wants to do on werewolves."

"What about breeding her?"

"Oh that'll come first," Walsh explained. "After she has a couple of offspring, then they'll really intensify the drug testing on her."

"Are they testing her now?"

"Yes, we discovered some interesting paranoia, she's terrified of frogs," Walsh managed to smile.

Riley grinned. "So frog sounds, light sensation on the body combined with some mind altering drug?"

"Exactly," Walsh smiled at her favorite student. "Very good, Finn."

"When are you going to let me help you with your other project?" he asked.

"You know that's beyond your clearance for now," Walsh lost her smile. "Just be patient, Finn. You'll soon have access to everything. The superiors still question your judgment after bringing Buffy Summers in."

Riley's jaw tightened visibly.

"Don't glare, Finn," Walsh scolded. "You made a lapse in judgment and it set you back a few months, it happens."

"Yes, Professor."

"Now go and check on Hostile 52," she instructed.

Riley moved to an observation window above one of the testing areas and tried to resist grinning at the sight of a hysterical Willow cowering in the corner. It wouldn't do to let the others see him getting emotional about a Hostile.

Riley thought once more what a stroke of genius it had been to paralyze the girl's vocal cords; it saved all of them from listening to her scream and prevented her from working magick. Not that he believed in magick, he reflected. He just figured that she was telekinetic and used her voice to focus her mind.

He checked one of the technician's notes, ignoring Willow banging her head against the wall below them.

Buffy restless paced back and forth in Giles' living room as her Watcher sat in a chair, watching her with a tranquilizer gun in his hand. Tara sat in a chair slightly behind him.

"I want to go out and slay something," Buffy complained.

"We have to be sure, Buffy," Giles said patiently. "Just another hour and the moon will be well into the sky and we'll know for certain Willow's spell work completely and you're not infected."

"The Initiative hasn't come for me after testing my blood," Buffy pointed out.

"And she didn't change on the two nights after Willow did the spell," Tara added.

"Oh alright, just stay away from any Initiative squads tonight, they may use any excuse to kidnap you," Giles growled.

"I'll be back early, I just gotta work off some of this energy," Buffy explained as she leaned down and kissed Tara lightly on the lips.

"I know, just be careful," Tara said softly. "We get her back in the morning."

"Or Riley and Walsh will pay!" Buffy promised.

A half hour later and Buffy met Xander and Anya at the gates of one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale.

"Hey, Buffy," Anya said in greeting, pulling out a stake.

"Ready to slay some vamps?" Buffy grinned.

"Yeah, we can pretend that each one we take out is Riley and Walsh," Xander grinned back.

"Total agreement!" Buffy concurred.

"I'm hurt," a voice called out and the Scooby Gang members turned with stakes ready, Xander with his other hand on a pistol in his belt.

"Riley," Buffy growled as they took in the sight of Riley with his commando platoon. "Checking to see that I'm not all furry like?"

"Yes, actually," he grinned. "I guess I was wrong about Oz biting you."

"You were wrong about a lot of things," Buffy growled. "Get out of here, Riley. You aren't on my 'favorite' list right now."

"Why because Willow is missing and you think I took her?" he asked bluntly.

"I swear if you hurt her…" Xander beginning to threaten and draw his pistol but the platoon was ready and pointed their pistols at the Slayer and her friends.

"You won't do anything, Xander," Riley smirked.

"You have enough Hostiles, let Willow go," Buffy said.

"If we have her, you don't think we'd turn a Hostile loose without neutralizing them somehow?" Riley demanded. "We haven't found a way to do that with werewolves yet."

"Go back and play your 'war games,' Riley," Buffy said wearily. "You are less entertaining than the vampires out here."

"Goodnight, Buffy," Riley grinned. "Enjoy the thought of Willow changing into a werewolf somewhere and you can't help her."

Anya grabbed Buffy by the arms, encouraging restraint for the Slayer.

Buffy growled and turned back to the cemetery, vampires were going to pay this night.

"Hey, Buff," Xander said, catching up with the angry Slayer, Anya right behind him. "I got a question. Willow is changing into a werewolf tonight, right? Pretty traumatic and stuff. How come you haven't wigged with that connection thing you've got with her?"

"Tara and I have been working on my shields so those psychic flashes don't cripple me when I'm out Slaying," Buffy explained. "I get flashes but they aren't overwhelming."

"So what flashes did you get?" Xander pressed.

"Willow changed into a werewolf when the moon came up," Buffy said impatiently. "It was scary and extremely painful for her before the Wolf took over her mind. Any more questions? No? Good, let's slay!"

The three moved further into the graveyard for several minutes and then Buffy stopped the small group.

"Okay, Xander," she said. "They didn't follow us. Hotfoot it back to Giles' place, Scully is waiting with the car for you. The rented plane is set, right?"

"Yup, ready to go, the pilot is standing by," Xander nodded seriously. "After seeing me with you and Scully and Brad at the police station this late in the evening, they won't expect us to be in Las Vegas at dawn."

"Xander," Buffy said softly. "Bring her back."

Xander again nodded, totally serious. "I will, Buffy."

The young man turned to Anya and quickly held her tightly and kissed her.

"You be careful, Xander," Anya demanded. "I want to keep you."

"You bet," he grinned and trotted away for one of the far walls.

"Just a few more hours," Buffy muttered, gripping her stake tightly.

The testing had finally let up and inner instincts told Willow that it was sunset. She had no idea how long she had been in the Center but the witch knew the moon was about to rise and, with it, her wolf.

Willow remembered endless nights was watching Oz change into a werewolf and sitting through the long hours with him, trying to keep the beast calm and everyone else safe. She particularly remembered the screams of pain as he changed in the evening and then at dawn.

The witch felt restless and caged. Willow knew they were watching her from the one way mirror window set high in the wall. The cell was specially built for werewolves, no furniture, no fixtures, seamless metal door frame, metal door with no handle, metal covered walls. A special feature was the low ceiling made out of iron grates. This protected the observation window and kept the werewolf from reaching any part of the ceiling with the numerous cameras and sensors.

Willow began to pace restless and wondered why they were sedating her yet. Oz claimed he never remembered the change and the intense pain he went through; Willow was hoping for at least that much. Giles had been planning on sedating her to spare her the horrors of the first real change to a werewolf.

Once again the witch stood in front of the door and concentrated, trying to force her mind to compensate for not having a voice, to bend the lock to her will. A look of surprise crossed her face and Willow pulled back with a frown.

Why was she trying to get out at this point? She asked herself. She was about to change into a werewolf, being locked up was the best thing for the rest of the night. Even if she didn't like what the Initiative was doing to her and the other Hostiles, she didn't want the werewolf loose in the building. She might kill someone and they would be forced to sedate her or kill her.

Willow suddenly whimpered as stomach cramps doubled her over. She gasped with the sudden shooting pain through her entire body and fell to her knees on the cold metal floor. She pulled her body into a curled position, trying to block out the pain and resist what was happening.

Willow could hear the cameras moving and tracking her as her hand pulled at her clothes, the feel of the cloth felt like sandpaper against her skin. She looked down and saw the faint reddish hairs on her arms growing darker and thickening, becoming longer.

Willow screamed silently as she heard her bones beginning to snap. The hacker closed her eyes, knowing her body was now breaking its self apart and reforming into a larger and scarier shape.

Instead of a scream, it now would have been a howl as her jaw dislocated and elongated. She wondered how long she would remain aware as her teeth grew into deadly fangs. She could actually feel her ears changing.

The legs and hands were the most painful, she thought with another howl.

Willow's conscious mind slipped into welcome darkness.

Buffy resisted giggling at the sight of Giles and Mulder in delivery uniforms but Anya wasn't as successful and earned a glare from the Englishman as he straightened out his baseball cap in his head.

Mulder grinned and clipped on his identification badge to his pocket.

Spike growled as he looked at the machine inside one of the crates.

"I'm supposed to bloody well stay inside this infernal device for how long?" he demanded.

"It can't be any worse than a coffin," Buffy snapped.

"Hey, I only do coffins when I'm hiding from hunters and Slayers," he snapped back.

"Well, you volunteered for this," Buffy countered.

"You think I would have learned not to volunteer for anything with Cromwell," he muttered.

Giles merely shook his head and removed a screwdriver from his toolbelt and quickly undid several screws on the front of the machine, revealing the hollow inside to the vampire.

"What, no reading material?" Spike quipped and Giles rolled his eyes and moved to open the other one.

"Are you sure that they won't recognize you?" Anya asked Mulder as he put on his baseball cap.

"The ID should hold up," he shrugged.

"Won't they be expecting something like this?" she persisted.

"Yes, that's why if you push the buttons, the machines actually feed out a test page," Mulder explained. "We get the machines inside and open the crates. The machines can be opened from the inside but not the outside without removing the screws. We drop the machines and get out of there and wait for you guys to get out."

"Seems too simple," Anya complained.

"I agree, so be prepared for anything to go wrong," Buffy advised. "I'll share one machine with Anya."

"What?" Spike demanded. "You know I can't bite anymore."

"It's your hands I worry about," Buffy snapped back.

"As if!" Spike growled. "Oh bloody hell, now I'm talking like the rest of you morons. I need a new life!"

"Or is that a new death? I can help you with that," Buffy taunted and Spike raised a fist threateningly.

"Enough!" Giles snapped. "There are a couple of sleeping bags over by the wall. We have four hours until we need to leave, I suggest we get some sleep."

"Cold warehouses are not my idea of a slumber party," Anya complained.

"Mine either but Giles is right," Buffy shrugged and moved to grab one of the bags from the far wall of the rented warehouse containing their delivery truck and the good that might get them inside the Center. Buffy touched the disk in her jacket pocket once more, reassuring herself that it was there.

Even if they didn't get Willow back, the Initiative was going to pay by having all of their records wiped out.

Buffy shut out Anya's complaining, Spikes' taunting of Giles, and Mulder's frequent telephone calls and unrolled the sleeping bag and quickly laid down, rolling her jacket up for a pillow.

/Tara?/ she mentally sent out.

/Hello, love,/ came a welcome answer.

/I miss you/ Buffy smiled as she closed her eyes.

/I miss you too. The flight is going well. I hate small planes./ Tara answered.

/I bet. Be safe and come back to me./

/We will./ Tara said reassuringly in her mind and Buffy felt the connection drift away as her focus slipped.

"Hostile #52 barely conscious," a voice said farway in Buffy's mind. She tried to not let her mind or body jerk in surprise as she realized she was connecting with Willow again and could hear was what happening around the witch.

"Full werewolf form, heart rate normal," another voice reported.

"Cast broken, hand possibly damaged again, as anticipated," the first voice added.

"You sure Walsh knows what she's doing?" the second voice asked. "We don't normally transport Hostiles in Hostile mode."

"I don't ask questions, I just take the huge bonus they give me for working here. Let them give me glowing recommendations in my service record and I get out of here and the service in three months," the first one answered.

"Good plan," the second agreed. "I've got another year and a half."

"I think we can move the Hostile to the gurney," the first one suggested.

"Okay, just make sure those shackles and restraints are tight," the second one urged.

"Oh yeah, no question about that one!" the first agreed. "I saw one werewolf Hostile get loose once. Just got an arm loose while on a gurney, but it was enough. He ripped one tech's arms right out of the socket and started hitting anyone who got close to him with the tech's arm."

"Oh man! That is not what I signed on for!"

"That's why you do things the right way the first time and you'll get out of here okay," the first one advised. "Never take short cuts in this job and always check everything twice. Hey, take note of this: Hostile #52 regaining voice at 0200 hours. Very harsh but unlike the previous growls."

"Why the panic over the voice?" the second one asked. "Can werewolves talk?"

"The advanced ones can, sort of," the first one answered. "Walsh doesn't want this one to regain her speech for some reason. The Hostile is scheduled to have her vocal cords permanently cut when she hits Area 51."

"Wow, you know, after working here, I give thanks every single day I'm simply human," the second one commented.

"Total agreement; let's move her to the van for the airport."

Buffy felt someone lightly shaking her and looked up into Giles' concerned face.

"You were dreaming," he said softly.

"I heard the guards around Willow," she responded, keeping her voice low as she looked over and saw Anya asleep in a sleeping bag, Spike playing solitaire across the room on the floor and Mulder dozing in a chair. "They're moving her now to a plane."

"What else?"

"She's in full werewolf form and broke her cast," Buffy continued, wiping away a fresh set of tears. "She may have injured her hand again. They also plan on cutting her vocal cords when she gets to Area 51."

"Oh God," Giles exclaimed wearily and sat down against the wall. He drew Buffy into his arms and she let her tears flow freely as her Watcher held her until she fell asleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wolves, Slayers and Cages**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Everyone tries to deal with Willow's lycanthropy and things go into crisis when Willow disappears and it looks like the Initiative is involved.

**Part 4**

"Do we have enough tranquilizers for several hostiles for the day?" Joyce asked Scully as they rode in the back of the specially designed bus. Xander wasn't exactly known for his smooth driving and adjusting to the size of a small school bus wasn't going well either. Joyce just hoped he wouldn't crash into anything and attract attention.

"Yes, I have no idea how Mulder pulled this off," Scully commented, roaming around the bus and investigating it. "I think someone on the hill is unhappy with this project and is secretly funding us."

"On the hill?" Joyce questioned.

"Capital Hill, someone in political power who wants the Initiative shut down but can't do it legally for some reason," Scully explained as she admired the planning the Initiative put into everything.

The bus was perfect for transporting "Hostiles," as they were called. There were two slots for hospital gurneys and several built in cots against the steel walls. Thick iron gates, forming tiny cells, surrounded the cots. A couple of the regular bus seats were also sectioned off with iron grating from the driver as well as four seats up front.

Scully had discovered a large cabinet area that held restraints of all kinds and sizes and a medicine cabinet, which had been empty.

"What will you do if Willow is hurt mentally and physically?" Scully questioned. "If Buffy does wipe out their records, Mulder and I might be able to get her and the others some help."

"Thank you but I think everyone will want to avoid government help for awhile," Joyce smiled slightly, shifting slightly on the uncomfortable seat. "We'll take care of Willow, whatever she needs to recover. The others will be taken to Los Angeles; Buffy and the gang have friends there who can help."

"This is just so unbelievable," Scully complained. "I'm helping save a werewolf from the government, for which I work for, and aiding in the destruction of a government group."

"You're helping us rescue a kidnapped young woman from an illegal government group," Tara countered. "Willow might be a werewolf three nights out of the month but she's still an American citizen and didn't agree to be subjected to medical testing."

Scully frowned and Joyce decided to leave the agent with her thoughts, unaware that Scully was remembering several months of her life that were still unaccounted for and the evidence there was that she had been experimented on as well. _Maybe it was even the same government group_, she thought with an intense frown.

"I'm sorry, you're right," Scully said softly. "I just wish we could do this through legal means."

"I'm sorry if you're putting your career at stake, you haven't even met Willow," Joyce commented.

"It's not my career. God knows I put that in danger every day I'm with Mulder and the X-Files," Scully smiled slightly. "It's the legality of everything. I believe in the law and doing things the right way."

"I agree most of the time," Brad joined in the conversation, leaning over the back of a seat. "That's why I became a cop in New York and then I moved to Sunnydale to give my kids a safe place to grow up in."

Scully raised her eyebrows in surprise and Brad Santiago laughed.

"Yeah, I then discover that we moved over one of the mouths of Hell," he smiled. "To make it safe for my kids, I have to bend the rules sometimes. I don't believe the Initiative is playing by the rules that our government originally intended, so I don't have a problem stealing Willow back from them when they kidnapped her in the first place."

"Hey, guys, private airport road coming up," Xander announced and only ground two gears as he shifted down to make the turn onto the dirt road. Joyce gritted her teeth and Scully grabbed onto an overhead bar to balance. "Sorry." Xander called to the back.

"According to the map, we'll be there just about dawn," Brad commented.

"Now's a good time to start praying," Xander called to his friends.

Buffy, her back to Anya, reflected that everything seemed to be going their way for once. Which usually meant things were about to fall apart and go insane. Scully had reported that she and the rest of the group had no trouble signing the bus out of the repair shop. Their orders hadn't been questioned at all, even in the middle of the night.

The mechanic reported that the oil leak had been fixed and hadn't even given the small group a second look after seeing Xander and Brad in camouflaged uniforms and Joyce, Tara and Scully in medical coats with proper IDs clipped to their coats.

Unknown to him and the rest of the Initiative, the real transport crew had received last minute orders via the computer, canceling their mission.

The saboteurs were now on their way to take over the transport of Willow and the other Hostiles.

Buffy, Anya, and Spike were busy bracing themselves against the walls of the machines they were hiding in as they were bounced around slightly in the back of the delivery truck.

Anya was mercifully quiet for once and Buffy found that she wasn't up for conversation either as they rode along in the claustrophobic boxes in the dark.

Buffy's sharp ears caught the motion and sound of the truck gearing down for something and listened closely. When the truck started moving again at its regular pace, the Slayer figured it had merely been a stop sign.

"Buffy, I want you to know, I am in love with Xander and would like you to tell him if something goes wrong," Anya said softly.

"You've never told him, have you?" Buffy guessed.

"No, it's a very scary word. It means that the relationship is very deep and not just great orgasms," Anya explained.

"I understand that one," Buffy grinned in the dark. "Nothing is going to go wrong and you can tell him yourself when we get out of here."

"Just in case," Anya insisted.

"Okay. You tell Tara and Willow I couldn't live without them, right? And that I love the rest of you guys."

"Of course," Anya agreed and fell silent as the truck slowed once more.

Buffy had no idea how long they had been traveling but impatiently figured they had to be close to the University by now.

The truck stopped longer this time and Buffy thought she could make out voices outside the truck. She quickly reached over and squeezed Anya's shoulder reassuringly when they heard the back of the truck open up.

"How many boxes and what do they contain?" a male voice demanded.

"Three crates, some kind of machines. Computers or something," Mulder answered in a voice that was an octave lower than his normal voice.

"Open them up," the male voice demanded and the three hidden saboteurs heard and felt someone jump up into the truck.

A moment later Anya winced at the sound of nails being pulled out of the crate they were in by a crowbar. Buffy shifted and clasped her hand over Anya's mouth as the wooden lid of the crate hit the floor with a loud crash.

Someone else jumped up into the truck, apparently to look in on the crates.

"Where are these scheduled for?" the voice asked.

"Says Research and Development, computer area," Mulder growled.

"Okay, back the truck up to the service entrance, take the elevator down," the voice instructed. "Turn left past the warehouse area and leave the crates in the third room on the right."

"Left past the storage area, third room on the right," Mulder repeated.

"You got it. Leave a copy of the invoice on top of one of the crates and sign out when you come back up the elevator," the voice instructed.

"Cool," Mulder agreed.

Buffy felt Anya's heart begin racing faster and knew hers was also up a few beats. _One thing about the Scooby Gang,_ she reflected, _they didn't need drugs. Slaying and living through the things they faced was enough of an adrenaline rush for anyone._

She removed her hand from Anya's mouth as the truck began to move again.

"Not much more, Anya," she whispered.

Xander and Joyce were sitting on some crates in the shade while they waited for the private plane to land. Brad and Tara paced restlessly and Scully kept watching the sky.

"One coming in!" Scully called out and everyone got to their feet, trying not to look as anxious as they felt.

It seemed to take forever for the small cargo plane to approach the runaway, line up, land and actually taxi to a stop near the small group and the bus. Xander thought he was going to dance out of his skin from impatience and felt the same energy radiating from Tara as well.

"Easy, guys," Brad suggested softly. "This is just routine, remember. You've seen a 100 Hostiles before. Remember, they aren't considered human."

"Okay, okay," Xander said, taking several deep breaths.

Xander leaned against one of the crates, his weapon casually over his shoulder. Tara pretended to consult her notebook; and Joyce and Scully appeared to be in a deep discussion while Brad watched the airport personnel place blocks behind the wheel and begin their usual routine of going over the airplane and refilling it.

Finally the door opened and a figure in military fatigues jumped out and pushed a set of steps against the open door.

"Hey you two!" he yelled to Brad and Xander. "Secure that rifle and get over here!"

Xander, noting the man's rank as Staff Sergeant in the Army, moved to quickly hand his weapon to Tara and trot over to the plane with Brad.

"You two help with the unloading," he instructed, pointing to the back of the plane where the tail was being lowered to the cargo space. "I haven't seen you two before, you new?"

"Yes, Staff," Xander answered.

The Staff Sergeant looked both of them over closely, taking in Xander's fresh military haircut, crisp uniform and United States Marine Corps emblem and rank of Corporal.

Brad's uniform wasn't as crisp and his trousers were tucked into his boots instead of boot blousers[1] like Xanders and his uniform said he was with the United States Army, 82nd Airborne, and a Sergeant.

It had been Xander's idea to have them be from two different branches of the military and to have obvious difference in the uniforms and appearances.

The Staff Sergeant nodded for them to get to the back of the plane, apparently convinced by those differences.

"Xander, I owe you a beer," Brad whispered as they trotted to the end of the plane.

Joyce and Scully moved forward to greet the medical personnel exiting the airplane next to the SSgt.

The next half-hour was spent unloading one vampire, encased in a black plastic box on a gurney and a demon, restrained at the wrists and feet with iron chains. Joyce pretended to know what the medical technician was reporting to her and asked general health questions that might be expected in a "medical transport" situation. Scully was a little more detailed in her questions and the medical officer eagerly answered her questions.

"You know, Dr. Anderson," the other doctor, a Doctor Silas, smiled. "It's nice to see someone who is really curious and not jaded after handling so many Hostiles."

"Well," Scully answered. "I've discovered that each case is different, no matter how many times you see a vampire, each one has a different story and level of progression."

"Exactly! Like the next two cases," Silas commented, moving around to the back of the plane. "Both are werewolves, a male and a female. The male is blind but still dangerous as hell and very experienced."

"To what level?" Scully asked, making notes on her chart.

"Full voluntarily conversion," Silas grinned, his face reflecting his enthusiasm. "He can change at will any time, day or night."

"Is the change still involuntary on the full moon?" Scully asked, hoping it was a good question.

"Yes, even when he tried to fight it at the lab, he still changed," Silas nodded. "He is more Hostile on the full moons, very little of the humanity coming through in his thinking, but other times when he changes, the human is in control over the wolf."

"Fascinating!" Scully agreed. "The second case?"

Brad and Xander glanced at each other, their eyes wide, silently asking each other if they had heard the description about the male werewolf correctly. Brad nodded slightly.

"A female werewolf, her first total change took place last night," Silas answered. "She has an injured hand that your crew will have to decide what to do about. Details are in her chart."

Brad looked up to take the end of the outgoing gurney and quickly dropped his head.

"Hey, I'm going to check the restraints on the bus, can you get this one?" he suddenly asked Xander.

"Yes, sure, Sarge," Xander asked, his face a question as he grabbed the gurney and wheeled the semi-conscious Willow out of the plane. He stopped the gurney by Scully for her "medical" check.

Brad trotted back over to Xander.

"That tech inside is one of my police officers from Sunnydale, the one from the hospital," he whispered.

"Oh damnit!" Xander growled. "Okay, keep your cover low and stay out of his sight."

"Cover?" Brad questioned.

"Hat, your hat!" Xander hissed and went to the back of the plane, suddenly knowing that the police officer would probably recognize him as well. Xander just hoped that his military bearing and uniform would confuse the officer long enough for them to get out of there.

He barely glanced up as he grabbed the gurney containing a groggy Oz. Xander fought hard to keep his face neutral as he recognized the scruffy musician in his hands.

"Okay, Sergeant, take this one to the bus," Scully instructed Brad.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and wheeled the gurney to where Tara was waiting to help load Willow into the bus. "What did you do with the others?" Brad asked as he began shoving the gurney onto the ramp.

"Safely locked away. The vampire is in his box in one of the cages, the demon is in one of the seats. We'll keep this one on the gurney."

"Unlock her restraints?" Brad suggested.

"We don't know what mental shape she's in," Tara said, her voice threatening to crack.

"Okay, let's get the last one," he said.

Xander stopped next to Scully with the gurney containing Oz when the Initiative officer stepped out from behind the plane and spotted Brad walking over to grab Oz's gurney.

"Hey," the police officer shouted and Xander spun around with his pistol drawn.

"Don't move!" he shouted and the Staff Sergeant and Dr. Silas found themselves looking at a pistol in Scully's hand.

Brad and Tara ran over to grab the gurney and began to wheel it towards the bus.

"What the hell is going on?" Dr. Silas demanded.

"We are freeing kidnapped victims from your unlawful detention, Doctor," Scully responded.

"What? We have authorization!" Silas protested.

"Not from these legal citizens!" Joyce countered, taking the pistol from the police officer's combat belt and headed for the bus.

"Get the last one on board and disable the plane," Scully ordered Brad and Xander.

"You bet!" Xander agreed readily.

Joyce screamed when another soldier appeared around behind the police officer soldier with a pistol in hand and Xander fell clutching his shoulder.

The Staff Sergeant grabbed Scully and struggled with her over her pistol as Brad returned fire, grabbing Xander by the collar and pulling him towards the bus.

The soldier with the weapon barely missed Scully with his next few rounds. She spun the SSgt around and winced as he took the next three rounds in the center of his back.

"The bus!" the police officer soldier shouted.

The soldier with the weapon moved around the other side of the plane as Brad fired, hitting his fellow police officer in the center of the chest. Then he shot Doctor Silas as the doctor continued fighting with Scully.

Tara pulled the gurney with Oz on it alongside the bus, hoping to get him out of the line of fire as the soldier continued firing at all of them. The soldier rushed over to the bus and threw several objects inside.

"Grenades!" Xander screamed and Brad dropped his collar and rushed towards the bus but fell to the tarmac holding his leg, trying to stop the sudden bleeding.

"Willow!" Tara screamed and started around the bus when a hand stopped her.

"Unhook me!" Oz demanded.

"Oz? It can't be!" Tara whispered.

"Unhook me!" he shouted.

Tara, not trusting the werewolf, shook off his hand.

Oz growled as he changed into werewolf form and extended his hands into claws and ripped at the restraints holding him now that he was no longer drugged.

The werewolf sliced through the restraints and rolled off the gurney.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Anya hissed.

"Me too!" Buffy whispered. "Let's move!"

Buffy pulled the lever that controlled the panel of the machine they were hiding in and carefully moved it aside. She discovered that they were in a computer room with no one in sight.

She glanced around quickly and was very satisfied, a windowless, nondescript room with several huge computers and four smaller ones on simple government tables. Buffy motioned Anya out and tapped on top of the other two machines that had been brought in with hers.

A moment later Spike kicked open the false front and Buffy caught it with a snarl.

"Be careful, damnit!" she snapped.

"Yeah yeah yeah," he grumbled.

The Slayer turned her back on the vampire and sat down at one of computers and slipped the disk into the drive. Buffy typed in several lines of code from the piece of paper Mulder had given her. She waited for five minutes while data was transferred and then Buffy quickly booted up the disk and clicked on the icon. The screen changed to show something downloading with a bar marking its progress.

"Five minutes and this place goes bananas," she announced.

"Do we wait for the fireworks or get the hell out of here?" Spike demanded.

"We wait for the alarms and stuff to go off; we'll slip out in the confusion," Buffy announced as she pulled a pistol out of her lab coat. She tried not to giggle at the sight of Spike in a black t-shirt and military fatigues. Anya had a lab coat that matched hers.

Buffy pulled out her cell phone and dialed quickly.

"It's on," she said simply and clicked off.

"Damnit!" Giles yelled as the phone clicked off. "She's early."

"Probably best," Mulder commented. "Much longer and someone is bound to go to work in that room."

"Yes, of course," Giles muttered. "I just wish we knew what was going on in Las Vegas."

Oz reached the end of the bus, half turned into a werewolf, still half human. He leaped easily into the bus and sniffed.

"Where's Willow, get them out!" he growled.

"I can't undo the straps!" Tara shouted.

Oz followed her voice and sliced through the restraints and lifted Willow into his arms.

"Go, lead me with your voice!" he shouted.

"This way! Follow me, four more steps!" Tara yelled as she jumped out of the bus.

Oz knelt down and straightened his arms out, trusting someone to grab Willow.

Tara screamed as she pulled Willow under the bus and everything went red.

"Willow! Tara!" Xander screamed as he pulled the hot metal away from where he had last seen Tara. A moment later Brad, Joyce and Scully were next to him, pulling aside pieces of the bus until they could see under the burnt out wreck.

Tara was curled around Willow and both were coughing.

Joyce and Scully reached under the bus and pulled the two girls out.

"Get them on the plane; we'll use it to get out of here!" Scully instructed. "Xander, convince the pilot that we're going with him on his return trip."

"You got it!" Xander growled and dashed for the plane, pistol in hand.

"Willow?" Tara continued coughing.

"She's safe," Brad said.

"She can't hear us," Scully said. "The explosion, all she can hear is ringing right now. What about the others?"

Brad nodded and looked in the back of the bus and shook his head. He bent down and turned over the one remaining Hostile.

The detective returned to the side of the bus and shook his head. "No survivors."

"Let's get these two on the plane," Scully instructed and helped Tara to her feet. Brad leaned heavily on Tara's shoulders as the witch shook her head, trying to clear it.

Joyce and Scully pulled Willow up between them as the young woman tried to open her eyes.

Xander leaned out the pilot's window. "He agrees, let's go!"

They belted Willow and Tara onto gurneys and while the women worked at shutting the doors, Brad grabbed his cell phone.

"Brad here, having a great time here, Giles. Lady Luck deserted me for a while but I'm walking away a winner and going to head home now. I've decided to catch a flight instead of driving. Why don't you pick me up," Brad said and hung up.

"Oh, thank God," Giles muttered as the phone clicked off. "They got Willow. Something went wrong and they're flying back."

"One more minute," Mulder announced, looking at his watch while they waited on the street outside the Frat house.

Giles grinned as "students" began pouring out of the Frat House. He and Mulder could hear faint sirens from inside the house. Soon the Initiative soldiers were followed by people in lab coats, military fatigues and surgical scrubs.

Both men stepped out of the truck, hands resting in their pockets, hands on pistols as they watched anxiously for Buffy, Anya and Spike.

Buffy quickly moved through the crowd in the hallway. Everyone was shouting and moving back and forth, demanding answers or shouting orders that no one was hearing over the klaxons.

"Hey!" one of Riley's commandos stepped in front of her and Buffy quickly kicked him between the legs and finished the attack off with a right cross. She grabbed him and tossed him to two of his platoon mates.

"Get him out of here!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," one of them snapped, not recognizing the Slayer in the confusion.

Anya stomped on one guy's foot as he got in her way and threw him aside as he danced on one foot.

Spike bumped into a security guard and tossed the guy through the window of one of the offices.

"Let's get out of here!" Buffy urged, fighting her way to the freight elevator.

"Willow?" Joyce asked as Scully unbuckled Tara's restraints. The young witch sat up quickly and grabbed her head as she winced in pain. Scully held her for a moment until Tara opened her eyes and nodded.

The FBI agent helped Tara stand and go over to Willow's gurney.

The red-haired witch blinked but didn't seem to focus on anything.

"Willow, can you hear us?" Scully asked.

The young woman didn't even blink.

"Get the lab coats off," Scully instructed, helping Tara out of hers. "Try to reach her while I tend to Brad's leg and Xander's shoulder."

"Willow?" Tara said softly, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as she held Willow's good hand. "Willow? We're going home, home to Buffy."

Joyce winced when her daughter-in-law didn't respond.

Tara glanced around, taking in Xander holding a pistol on the pilot, Scully ripping Brad's trouser leg open so she could see his bullet wound and no one else in the plane with them.

"We disabled their phones and all Initiative personnel were killed," Brad was telling Scully.

"Good, if Buffy was successful, then all their records are erased by now and they have no record of Willow or the others," Scully said.

Tara looked over at Joyce.

"Oz didn't make it?" she asked.

"Oz? Oz was one of the Hostiles?" Joyce asked.

Brad looked up.

"I saw his body, he was thrown out of the bus by the explosion," he told everyone else.

"He s-saved Willow," Tara explained. "I c-couldn't get her s-straps undone. He came into the b-bus and sliced them and c-carried her out. He c-couldn't see, he followed my voice," Tara began crying freely.

"Oz went into the bus?" Xander questioned from the open door of the cockpit.

"Yeah, he followed Willow's scent so he could save her," Tara answered.

"He must have changed when they got a hold of him," Xander muttered.

"He started this mess, maybe this makes up for some of it," Joyce commented.

Tara wiped her eyes and then closed them, keeping a firm grip on Willow's hand.

/Willow?/ Tara reached out with her mind and spirit, letting her love through the contact. /Willow? Come on, Baby. Come back to me. We'll be home with Buffy soon./

The blonde witch felt Willow's shield shift a little and took a deep breath. She concentrated on the mental image of the huge wall Willow was projecting and began letting her mind chip at it.

/Willow, come on, Baby./ Tara tried again. /I love you and I can't do this without you./

Several stones fell away from the wall.

/Joyce Mom is here and so is Xander. We love you, come back to us./

More stones fell at her feet. Tara concentrated even harder and the wall dissolved.

Tara screamed inside as she fell into darkness.

Buffy and Anya appeared from around the side of the Frat house with someone between them covered with a blanket.

Giles quickly moved to the back of the truck and opened the door as the two young women and a vampire hurried across the lawn towards the vehicle.

Buffy grabbed Spike by his collar and threw him into truck and jumped in after him. Giles grabbed Anya by her waist and helped her in behind the other two and shut the door.

Mulder already had the engine running as Giles jumped into the passenger seat.

They both ducked down in the seat when a massive explosion rocked the truck and sent everyone on the street to the ground.

"Go!" Giles urged as Mulder sat up and put the truck into gear.

Giles answered his beeping cell phone.

"Giles!" he answered.

"Any word on Willow?" Buffy demanded from the back of the truck and he waved her to be quiet. After a moment he put the phone down.

"Yes, Brad called and said they're bringing her home," he answered. "Something went wrong but they're coming home by plane."

"What went wrong?" Buffy demanded.

"I don't know, he kept it short and coded," Giles explained. "Can you sense anything?"

"No," Buffy said, her voice a little more softly. "I can't sense anything on Tara or Willow."

"Brad or Agent Scully would call if something was wrong," Giles tried to reassure her.

"When will they be in, Giles?"

"About an hour, we're driving right there," he said.

"Get some drive thru, we're hungry back here," Buffy suggested.

"And what shall I get Spike? A pig to go?" Giles quipped and was pleased to hear Buffy's laugh.

Tara mentally calmed her breathing and got her sense of balance. She shut out the flashes of light and noises attempting to overwhelm her.

/Willow, come back to me. I love you. Buffy loves you./

/Tara?/ Willow's voice echoed in the void of blackness.

/Willow, come to me! We're going home./

/Tara, where are you?/

/Come back, blink your eyes and focus, my love./

Tara felt Willow's warmth, her, and spirit touch hers and backed out slowly back into her own consciousness before opening her eyes.

Willow blinked several times.

"Willow?" Tara said softly, Joyce's hand on her shoulder.

Willow blinked again and focused on her lover. Tara sobbed in relief when Willow attempted a small smile.

"Hey," Willow managed to choke out as Tara hugged her mate closely.

Joyce worked at undoing Willow's restraints.

"Oz?" Willow asked, her voice sounding like she had been gargling glass or had a throat infection for two weeks.

"He saved you," Tara answered. "He got you out of there before the Initiative blew up the bus with the others in it. Oz didn't get out in time."

"He was the old Oz," Willow whispered.

"Oz could have stayed outside the bus but he went in after you," Tara explained.

"He was a good guy at the end," Willow nodded, stroking Tara's hair as the witch leaned against her chest. The red-haired witch wiped at the tears escaping from her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, Baby," Tara responded.

"Will we get home before dark?" Willow questioned.

"Yes, it's barely 8:30am in the morning," Joyce smiled.

Willow nodded and let Tara help her sit up on the gurney.

Scully finished bandaging Xander's shoulder while Brad watched the pilot and moved down the plane to the two college students.

"I'm Dana Scully," she said softly, taking note of Willow's guarded expression and shaking hand as she sat down in one of the seats next to Tara.

Willow's eyes were sunken, darkened and fearful. Scully recognized the typical signs of someone coming out of a trauma.

"I'm Mulder's partner. I'm a Special Agent with the FBI and I'm also a doctor," she said slowly. "I'd like to examine you, I'm not going to draw any blood or anything like that and I'm not going to give you a shot, okay?"

Willow whimpered and leaned into Tara's arm as the witch wrapped her arm around Willow's shoulder.

"Its okay, Willow," Tara said softly. "She's with Mulder and she helped us get you back."

"Okay," Willow whispered and Scully carefully took Willow's broken hand and examined the fingers and the cracked cast closely. She took the edge of her badge and ran it over the tips, gauging Willow's reactions and nodded after a moment.

"I don't think you hurt the hand last night. I want to wrap the cast and put your arm back in a sling. Is that okay?"

Willow nodded willingly.

"You've both got a couple of cuts and scrapes on your faces and hands, I'll let Joyce clean up," Scully suggested.

Willow sat up and melted into Joyce's arms.

"Joyce Mom!" Willow whispered.

"Its okay, Willow," Joyce said softly, taking Tara into the hug as well. "We'll be home soon."

"They'll just grab me again!" Willow sobbed.

"Not if Buffy was successful," Tara smiled.

"Buffy?"

"Mulder and Buffy are sabotaging the Initiative's computers, all over the world, and taking out the Center in Sunnydale," Scully answered as she began wrapping Willow's cast.

"Wow," Willow whispered.

"We're going home, Willow," Tara said softly, holding Willow tightly.

Mulder jumped out of the truck and dashed into the small office of the airport manager.

"Special Agent, FBI," Mulder announced, flashing his FBI badge. "You've got a plane coming in from Las Vegas. I want you and your personnel gone for the next hour. The plane is carrying a federally protected witness."

"What, what the hell do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I want you and your crew out of here in five minutes until I put my witness in the back of that truck!" Mulder yelled, drawing his gun.

"Yes, sir!"

"You make one phone call and you'll find yourself in a cell tonight, clear?" Mulder demanded.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, you have your orders, soldier," Mulder snapped, taking a chance that the personnel of the private airport were part of the Initiative personnel.

"Yes, sir," the middle aged male snapped and quickly stumbled out of the office, calling for his three man crew.

Mulder watched from the door of the hanger with his gun casually in his hand as the manager and his three workers climbed into an old beat up pickup and drove off towards town.

Giles jumped out of the delivery truck and opened the back. He noticed Spike hovering far in the back, away from the sunlight.

Buffy and Anya jumped out, stripping off their lab coats and looking around.

"Mulder got rid of the airport workers, we got a call from Brad that they'll be here in ten minutes," Giles explained.

"Oh God, the waiting is going to kill me!" Buffy complained.

"Let's get into the hanger in case those workers call for verification or backup," Giles suggested.

Mulder trotted over to the back of truck. He reached into a small box in the back of the truck and bent down. Giles glanced down and saw the FBI agent changing the license plate on the truck.

"Behind the seat are some sticky labels, change the signs on the side of the truck cab," Mulder instructed. "There's also clothes, Giles."

Buffy moved to change the 'company logos' on the truck while Giles pulled off his delivery man clothes and reached for a dress shirt to go over his t-shirt.

After changing the truck and, along with Giles and Mulder, the small group waited just inside the hanger, impatiently.

Finally, a small plane approached and landed smoothly, stopping in front of the hanger and an anxious Slayer.

Buffy stood in front of the plane and spotted Brad holding a pistol on the pilot. The police detective waved and disappeared with the pilot. In a moment the plane door opened and Scully stuck her head out.

"We're fine, bring the stairs over," she called.

Mulder appeared from behind the office door and holstered his pistol as Anya moved around him and dashed towards the mobile stairs for the plane.

Buffy rushed to help her and waited at the bottom.

First in the door was the pilot, who exited with his arms raised, followed by Xander holding a pistol on him.

Mulder moved forward and drew his weapon. "Come on down. Let's find somewhere to handcuff you until your friends get back from their break."

The pilot, deciding early on in this misadventure that silence was best, didn't say a word as Mulder led him into the hanger.

Xander moved slowly down the stairs and winced as Anya grabbed him tightly.

"Easy, woman!" he grinned. "Wounded hero here!"

"Wounded! You were wounded!" she demanded.

"I'll be fine," he assured her and Buffy as they waited at the bottom of the stairs.

Next came Joyce with Brad, she helped him to the stairs and he used them to get down to the bottom with his injured leg.

Anya and Xander helped him to the truck.

Next came Joyce down the stairs and she quickly hugged Buffy.

"Go up and help Tara bring Willow out. Willow is fine but very weak and tired," she told her daughter.

Buffy rushed up the stairs and into the small plane. She sighed with relief when she saw Tara and Willow moving down the aisle.

A three-way embrace was what the Slayer was aware of next as she held the two witches closely.

"My God, Wills," she muttered. "I love you both! I missed you."

She surprised Willow by lifting the redhead off her feet and into Buffy's arms.

"I love you, guys," Willow whispered, her voice still harsh.

"Let's get you home," Buffy said softly and carried the witch down the stairs and to the truck. Buffy turned, quickly hugged Tara and helped her into the truck.

"Does this mean I get a treat in my blood today?" Spike questioned as Scully shut down and secured the airplane.

"Yeah, we'll put oyster crackers in your blood," Xander snapped.

"Good, gives it substance," the vampire growled.

Mulder and Scully closed the doors and climbed into the cab, heading for Giles' condo.

Mulder and Scully really weren't surprised to find a young man dressed in commando clothing and a woman in a lab coat.

"Want to take a bet that is Professor Walsh?" Mulder grinned.

"You'd win, I recognize her picture from the file," Scully grinned.

"Better get Giles and Buffy out for this," Mulder suggested as he shut the motor off.

Scully moved cautiously around to the back of the truck and opened one of the doors.

"Buffy, Giles," she said. "Walsh and some soldier are waiting for us."

"Ah," Giles commented. "I expected that."

Both Watcher and Slayer jumped out of the truck and joined the FBI agents as they crossed the street. They weren't surprised that the soldier was Riley.

They all knew that everyone in the back of the truck, except Willow, was armed and had their weapons pointed at the back door.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Walsh shouted angrily.

"I'm Special Agent Mulder, this is Special Agent Scully," Mulder introduced them calmly. "We all have a pretty good idea what was accomplished today."

"It won't do any good," Walsh growled. "We'll get Hostile 52 back."

"Don't try it," Buffy growled.

"While in your complex, someone downloaded all your secret files," Mulder told the Professor. "I got a look at some of them while we waited for the plane. ALL of your files, Professor Walsh, including the ones about the steady stream of enhancement drugs and speed used by your troops. Ever miss your vitamins, soldier Finn?"

The small group couldn't help but notice the frown on Riley Finn's face as he looked at his mentor.

"That's a lie!" Walsh snapped.

"Really? Want us to tell the press about it? That you're experimenting on unsuspecting soldiers?" Scully smiled.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," Mulder continued. "The information has already been transmitted to several safe locations. One move against Buffy, Willow or any of the others and that information gets taken to a Senate investigative committee and to the press."

"What do you want, all of it can be denied and you don't dare exposing Willow to the public," Walsh countered.

"We can protect Willow; can you hide all your secrets?" Mulder demanded.

"What are your terms?" Walsh said in a flat voice.

"Clear out of Sunnydale, leave the slaying problem to Buffy and her friends," Mulder began. "Don't ever show up here again and leave all of them alone. One glimpse of you or any Initiative personnel and those files become public, including something ciphered called 'Adam.'"

"Agreed! Let's go, Finn," Walsh snapped.

"We can take Willow back!" Finn protested.

Buffy stepped in front of Mulder, her blue eyes blazing with fury.

"You ever come near Willow or Tara and I will rip them off instead of just bruising them like last time," she threatened, her hand hovering below his belt. "Give it up, Riley. You've worn out your welcome in Sunnydale."

"Come on, Finn," Walsh ordered. "We have to help with the transfer of personnel to their new assignments."

"Yes, Professor," he grumbled but followed her to a sedan parked in front of Giles' condo.

The group waited until the car was out of sight and Buffy rushed back to the delivery truck.

"All clear!" she yelled before approaching the door.

"What's the name of your pig?" Joyce's voice demanded.

"Mr. Gordo," Buffy smiled and then grinned when the door opened and Tara jumped down into her arms.

Both of them reached up to help Willow down and into the hug.

"Let's get cleaned up and then some food," Buffy suggested, reaching back to help Xander and Brad down.

"Yeah, then lock me away for the night?" Willow asked bitterly.

"Wills," Buffy said softly, pulling Willow back into her arms. "We'll get through this. I promised we'd get you back and we did."

"Yeah, as long as I have both of you," she whispered and leaned against Tara's shoulder.

"Come on, gang!" Spike yelled. "Lend me a hand with this bloody blanket! Some of us don't suntan well!"

Buffy grinned at the vampire's complaints.

Willow was right; they had two more nights of a full moon to prepare for. They also needed to find out what had happened to Willow and what lasting affect it might have on the young witch.

The End


	16. Chapter 16

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wanted: A Werewolf and a Superman**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** It's a full moon, Willow is a werewolf and there's an earthquake.

**Part 1**

November 30

Scully frowned as she looked up from her laptop when Mulder entered her hotel room with barely a knock.

"What up?" he asked casually as he dropped a pizza on the bed next to her and peeled off a Pepsi from the six-pack he was carrying.

She decided to make him wait as she raised the top of the pizza and investigated what kind he had ordered. _Combination without onions, nice._

"I've been going over Willow Rosenberg's records from the Initiative," she said as Mulder settled in on the other side of the bed and grabbed for a slice, handing her several napkins.

"And?" he asked.

"They put her through hell in just those three days, Mulder," Scully growled. "Electric shocks, mind altering drugs, heat tolerance, cold tolerance, pain tolerance, and that's just the start. Then they decided on some real torture, more mind altering drugs, extreme noise, light, sleep deprivation, and triggering phobias."

"What were they trying to accomplish?" he asked with a frown as intense as his partner's.

"To force her to change into a werewolf without the trigger of the full moon," Scully answered. "Their goal is to train werewolf soldiers to be able to change on command, either voluntarily or through some device implanted in them."

"Like trained guard dogs," Mulder muttered, the disgust in his voice plain.

"More like pit fighting dogs," Scully nodded.

"Did they succeed?"

"Not with Willow, they may have with others," the FBI agent/doctor said as she moved her cursor around on the screen. "I'm concentrating on Willow's file specifically right now so we might be able to tell Giles and the others what to expect."

"Good idea, we've been called back to the Hill to account for our time here," Mulder said casually.

"Someone at the Initiative complaining about us shutting down their organization?" Scully questioned with a smile.

"Well, sabotaging their entire computer system, blowing up one of their Centers, killing several of their operatives and stealing Willow back from them tended to make them very unhappy," Mulder agreed.

"Any danger to us?"

"Danger? Yes," Mulder nodded. "Career? No, they can't touch us without risking exposure, for once."

"Any chance Professor Maggie Walsh will talk and they'll capture Willow again?"

"There is a risk but a small one, I think she'll move onto her Super Soldier program and leave Sunnydale alone," Mulder shrugged between bites. "Any permanent damage to Willow?"

"Possible flashbacks from some of those drugs, almost all of which are not approved for testing on animals, let alone humans," Scully complained. "Definite flashbacks from the physical torture she went through. Possible seizures from the electric shocks, and sensitivity to heat and cold. She was very lucky, actually."

"Lucky? How so?" Mulder questioned with a frown.

"They put her in with a male werewolf," she began.

"Right, Daniel Oswald, the young werewolf responsible for breaking her hand and infecting Buffy. Ultimately responsible for Willow's lycanthropy," Mulder nodded, reaching for another slice of pizza.

"Yes, they were hoping he was still out of control and would rape her," Scully said bitterly.

"Oh God," Mulder muttered, struggling to keep his pizza down at the thought of his young witch friend being raped by a werewolf.

"They wanted to use her as a brood mare werewolf," Scully said softly, remembering her own child. A daughter she never knew she had conceived, born in a test lab and dying because she was an alien hybrid and couldn't tolerate the Earth.

"I'm sorry, Scully," Mulder said softly, realizing by Dana's expression what she was thinking about.

"I'm alright," she said with a small smile. "It would have been worse for Willow, going through the pregnancy and giving birth due to rape and then have the child taken away as a lab rat."

"You know we stopped them here in Sunnydale but they have other Centers," Mulder complained softly.

"I know. A little at a time, Mulder," Scully said. "That's all we can do. One windmill at a time."

"Like these kids, one day and one night at a time," he agreed.

Buffy felt the body next to hers jerk and then heard a familiar whimper. The Slayer opened her eyes and tightened her arm around Willow as the young witch flinched.

"Wills," Buffy said softly, lightly shaking Willow. "Come on, Wills."

Willow whimpered again, her hand twitching.

"Wills, it's okay," Buffy shook her lover again and wasn't surprised when Tara, on the other side of Willow, turned over to face Willow and Buffy.

"Come on, Willow," Tara joined in the reassurance.

Willow jerked and opened her eyes, a look of fear on her face. She blinked a couple of times and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said softly as both blondes wrapped their arms around her.

"It's okay, Wills," Buffy smiled, wrapping her arm around both Willow and Tara.

Tara leaned up and looked at the clock and then snuggled back down onto Willow's shoulder. "Time to get up anyway, the alarm is about to go off."

With a frown, Buffy leaned back and whacked the radio alarm, just as it started to buzz.

"I could use another few hours," Tara complained, lightly nuzzling Willow's neck.

"Me too," Willow whispered as her hand unconsciously played in Buffy's hair. "They didn't let me sleep much."

Buffy frowned and squeezed both her girlfriends tightly. She reflected she could use some extra sleep as well, especially now that they had Willow back from the Initiative.

"Come on, guys," she said easily, leaning over to kiss Tara and then Willow. "Giles is expecting us downstairs."

After a short meeting at Giles' place, the girls and Joyce had returned to the Summers home for a round of showers, food, and a long nap. It had been 11 a.m. when they finally laid down for some much-needed rest.

Now it was 4:30 p.m. and they needed to get ready for the full moon. Another night when Willow would turn into a werewolf.

"Okay, I admit it, I'm scared," Willow said, sitting up in the middle of the bed.

Tara sat up beside her and wrapped an arm around the red-haired witch's shoulder.

"We'll be right there," Tara tried to reassure her lover. "The spells we did will keep out everyone out of the crypt, except members of the Scooby Gang. You'll be safe with us."

"I know, I'm just squeamish when it comes to pain," Willow tried a small smile.

"After all the times you've been thrown around, backhanded by some vampire, put in the hospital and terrorized out of your mind, you won't notice this," Buffy grinned. "I don't remember beginning to change last month when you did that spell."

"I know, Oz said you don't start remembering the change until you're used to it and it's not as painful," Willow commented, getting out of the bed behind Tara.

Buffy leaned down and grabbed Willow's shoes and motioned for the witch to sit down on the bed.

Since they had lain down on top of the bed with their clothes on, they didn't have to get dressed except for shoes and Willow needed help with hers.

"I would love to spend the rest of the night snuggling with both of you but we've only got an hour and twenty minutes before moonrise," Willow reminded them as Tara reached down to kiss her and then Buffy.

"I have a feeling we're going to know the rise and setting of every moon for the rest of our lives," Tara complained. "Moonrise at 5:54 p.m. and setting at 6:24 a.m."

"Probably," Buffy agreed and stood up.

"Goddess, I'm going to hate this," Willow muttered.

Giles was sitting at the dining table with Scully and Mulder while Joyce prepared a quick dinner in the kitchen.

Buffy and Tara looked over Giles' shoulder at the computer screen while Willow began to pace in the living room.

Scully and Mulder watched the young witch with concerned expressions.

"Restlessness is common," Giles muttered to them. Willow glared and then continued pacing.

Joyce entered from the kitchen with a plate of roast beef sandwiches and three bags of chips. Giles jumped up and went into the kitchen for sodas.

Everyone grabbed paper plates and sandwiches but Willow merely shook her head.

"What have you science types figured out?" Buffy asked, watching Willow pacing.

"You already know most of it," Mulder commented. "You've actually dealt with werewolves before. The affects from her time with the Initiative should be short term except for the flashbacks and nightmares."

"Terrific," Willow muttered.

"So we go on as before?" Tara asked. "We continue helping Buffy with slaying…."

"And lock me away three nights every month," Willow finished.

"Yes," Scully answered.

"You know that spell you did was irreversible, don't you? It can't be undone even with another spell," Giles commented.

"I don't think we have time to lecture me about risking such powerful and dark magick," Willow snapped.

"Yes, you're right," Giles said, looking at his watch.

Joyce winced and went into the kitchen to come back with a box.

"Snacks and sodas for the night," she explained as she handed it to Giles.

"Shall we then?" he asked as Buffy grabbed another sandwich as they headed for the door.

Joyce wanted to hug Willow but the young woman seemed distracted and irritable.

The worried mother watched her daughter and two daughters-in-law leave with Giles and looked over at the two FBI agents.

"There's no hope?" she asked them both.

"There's always hope, we've seen some incredible things," Mulder said with a small smile.

"We might be able to do something with reversing the DNA change that she's been through," Scully said thoughtfully. "And Mulder, Giles, and Willow will continue to look for a spell."

"God, she's so young," Joyce complained. "Buffy was only fifteen when Merrick told her she was the Slayer and turned her into a vampire hunter."

"Fifteen," Scully whispered.

"Yeah," Joyce muttered.

Willow sat down unhappily on a sleeping bag as Tara knelt and began removing the red-haired witch's shoes. Willow unconsciously scratched at her fingers sticking out of the cast.

Buffy sat down behind Willow and wrapped her arms around the hacker. Willow leaned back and interlaced her fingers with the Slayer.

"You brought spare clothes, right?" Willow asked.

"Yup, got it covered," Buffy agreed. She looked up and saw Giles preparing a needle. "With you unconscious when you change, you probably won't shred your clothes though."

"Just in case," Willow muttered, watching the needle in Giles' hand.

Buffy felt the witch stiffen and her breathing quicken. Tara also noticed the change in energy and looked up into Willow's green eyes.

Giles noticed Willow's fearful look when he entered the cell and held back.

"Willow, you know I would never hurt you," he said softly.

Tara fell backwards and Buffy tightened her embrace around Willow when they all heard a warning growl from the witch.

"Willow," Buffy said softly.

Another growl was her answer.

Giles handed the needle and alcohol wipe to Tara.

"Maybe you should do it, Tara," Giles suggested.

"Okay," she agreed and tried to keep her breathing calm and even as Willow's green eyes changed to yellow. Tara looked up at Buffy. "Drop your shields, Buff."

Buffy dropped her mental shields and let Tara connect with her. In a moment she could see what Tara was seeing, Willow's yellow eyes, growing teeth and tense muscles. Together, she and Tara melded their connection and reached out for Willow but found themselves blocked.

Tara reached out with her left hand as if to gently stroke Willow's cheek and slid the needle to Buffy.

Willow growled at Tara's hand and Buffy tightened an arm around the witch and quickly injected the hacker in the neck.

Willow growled once more and then her head slumped forward.

"Giles!" Buffy shouted as she gently lowered Willow to the sleeping bag.

The Watcher moved forward and checked the witch's pulse and pupils. "She'll be okay. Let's get out of here before she changes, she may thrash."

Buffy and Tara reluctantly moved out of the cage with the Watcher and watched as he shut the door firmly and listened to the lock click.

The two blondes gripped the bars as Willow's body began to spasm.

"Come on, Tara, this is the painful part for us too," Buffy urged Tara, gently pulling the witch away from the cell.

"Buffy?" Tara whispered as Buffy tried to lead her away from the bars, her eyes still locked on Willow as the red hair turned into fur and claws extended from the hacker's hands.

"Come on, Tara," Buffy urged and got her girlfriend away. "Giles, what was that about? She started changing early!"

"I think she was reacting to the sight of the needle, recent trauma and such," he pondered.

"She's on the verge of being able to change at will?" Tara asked, her voice fearful.

"Quite possibly if the trigger is powerful enough," Giles responded.

Giles hung up a blanket across the cell bars and turned to comfort his Slayer and Tara.

"Okay, Professor," a young man with a military haircut called to a middle aged woman in a lab coat. "We set up in those caves you specified. Industrial size generators installed, super computers, three labs set up."

"Good work, Finn," the woman said with a satisfied smile.

"Now will you let me in?" Riley Finn demanded.

"Totally, Finn. You get to know everything now," Professor Walsh smiled. "The first thing you get to know is the need for absolute silence. You cannot be spotted by Buffy Summers or any of her friends, they cannot know we stayed here in Sunnydale and had this alternate plan."

"Yes, Professor," Riley agreed, frowning as he thought about his ex-girlfriend.

"Your first assignment is to contact the Los Angeles unit, they have a particular demon that we need for our experiment, arrange transport," Walsh ordered. "You'll be let in on the project very soon, Finn."

"Yes, Professor," Walsh ignored his unhappy face.

"Now we work full time on the ultimate project, the super soldier of the future," Walsh said softly to herself. "The first soldier shall be named Adam."

Buffy moaned and lifted her head off the pillow and glanced down at Tara sleeping in her arms.

The Slayer had stayed with the blonde witch during Willow's first night as a werewolf with them. The drugs had worn off after two hours and they had elected not to shoot her with a tranquilizer dart when the werewolf didn't seem overly violent, just restless. They tried to ignore the werewolf watching them through the bars most of the night and the animals' pacing. Occasionally the werewolf would even growl when they moved around the crypt.

The werewolf had finally settled down on the sleeping bag at 4 a.m. and Buffy and Tara had decided to lay down on the air mattress to try and sleep. Tara had drifted to sleep and Buffy dozed lightly. She was aware every time the werewolf got up, looked around and then lay back down.

Buffy stood up and walked over to the bars and glanced over the blanket. She remembered the numerous times they had watched Oz in the bookcage at the school library. Similar blankets had been hung up to give the young man privacy when he would change back into human and find himself totally naked.

Willow was asleep in the sleeping bag with her back to the door. Buffy could see the red head's naked shoulder and sighed with relief that the young witch had gotten into the sleeping bag shortly after changing. Maybe they wouldn't have to worry about Willow catching a cold from the cold winter morning in a damp crypt.

Buffy heard movement behind her and turned with a smile to see Tara sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey, baby," Buffy grinned and crossed back to the bed and into Tara's arms. The Slayer laughed softly as Tara pulled her over onto the mattress, ending up on top of Buffy.

"Morning," Tara said softly and began kissing Buffy as the Slayer moaned and wrapped her arms around the witch.

Buffy slid her hands under Tara's t-shirt and the witch responded with a moan of arousal and broke the kiss to nibble on Buffy's neck.

Tara's head and back arched as Buffy's hands roamed over her breast and pulled at her t-shirt.

"Oh Goddess," Tara whispered. "We had better stop, lover."

"Don't wanna," Buffy muttered, still pulling at Tara's t-shirt.

"Willow is going to wake up and Giles will be here any minute!" Tara insisted with a small laugh.

"Oh hell," Buffy complained.

"Listen, I'm going to go outside and head Giles off, you wake Willow up," Tara suggested. "I'll bring Giles back in about an hour."

"Why in an hour?" Buffy asked softly.

"Because Willow is going to wake up frisky and need one of us," Tara explained and was surprised when Buffy frowned.

"You make it sound like you're second choice," Buffy complained. "You are not second choice or second best!"

"Relax!" Tara smiled. "I don't think that even though I know you've always been in Willow's heart first."

"Yeah, you're the one that woke her up from that darkness Oz left her in," Buffy growled. "And your connection with her is much different than mine and deeper."

"Not deeper, just different," Tara argued.

"Why don't I find Giles and you wake her up?" Buffy suggested.

"Okay, do we flip a coin or what?" Tara laughed.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Buffy giggled.

"Oh, this is silly!" Tara grinned.

"Why can't we both wake her up?" Buffy asked softly.

Tara suddenly looked shy. "Are we ready for this?"

"Might be rushing Willow," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Those damned Initiative types messed with her a lot."

"You stay and I'll find Giles," Tara said.

"Tara," Buffy started to protest but Tara stopped her with a kiss.

"No, we'll talk about this after breakfast, school, and a nap today," Tara promised and sat up, reaching for her shoes.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Tara from behind. "I love you, Tara."

"I love you, Buffy," Tara answered with a smile, leaning back into the embrace. "I'm not jealous and I don't feel left out."

"I hope not," Buffy said softly. "Have you seen the way Willow looks at you?"

"And you," Tara added.

"At me or me at you?"

"Both," Tara laughed. "At least before the Initiative. Agent Scully didn't say anything about hurting her sexually."

"No, they didn't have time," Buffy confirmed. "They wanted Oz to mate with her but he became a nice guy again according to the reports."

"Goddess, does this ever ease up for you and the gang?"

"No, not really," Buffy answered seriously. "You know we still need to find out more about that spell she did. Mulder said it was dark magick."

"I know, to call a curse like lycanthropy on yourself is almost the equivalent of making a pact with a demon for your soul," Tara said thoughtfully.

"Damn," Buffy muttered and then tried to smile. "Go, find Giles and head him off."

Tara stood up and leaned down for a kiss. "Tell her I love her."

"I will," Buffy smiled and watched the blonde witch climb the stairs to the upper crypt and out the door.

Professor Walsh stood over the table and looked down at the figure on the steel table with the loving eyes of a parent, or Victor Frankenstein looking at his creation.

The only ones that could look at the creature on the table with such affection would be a creator. The only thing normal looking about the figure was its short brown hair and part of the right half of his face. The rest of the head was a combination of strange green demon skin and the shiny metal of a cyborg. The rest of the body was covered with a white sheet.

Various tubes and wires ran to different parts of the body under the sheet, including the metal part of his head.

Professor Walsh checked several read-outs from different machines lining the walls around the table in the center of the room.

"Soon, Adam," she said softly.

Buffy whimpered and clutched at the sleeping bag below her as Willow thrust into her even deeper and harder.

Tara had been right in her assessment of Willow's mood when Buffy woke her up. Willow had nearly attacked her when the 'good morning' kiss became something very heated and lively between the two. Buffy's clothing had quickly been pulled off or ripped off as Willow's teeth, hand and lips were all over the Slayer.

"Wills! Oh, God!" Buffy cried out as her hips lifted off the sleeping bag. Willow followed the Slayer with her fingers and tongue, not stopping pleasing her lover and never breaking the rhythm they had set.

"Wills!" Buffy screamed again. She had no idea any more how many times they had pleased each other. She became aware of her surroundings when she collapsed back onto the sleeping bag, breathing heavily. Her muscles were shaking and she felt like she had no strength left.

Buffy looked down to see Willow's head resting on her thigh, loving green eyes watching her as the red haired witch caught her breath and slowed her heart rate.

"God, I love you," Buffy said softly.

"I love you too, Buff," Willow smiled. "We should get dressed; won't Giles and Tara be here soon?"

"Yup, to take us home to a large breakfast and shower before class."

"Buffy," Willow began slowly as she reached for a t-shirt and Buffy helped her get it on. Willow leaned on Buffy's shoulder to step into the sweat pants she had taken to wearing since her hand was caught in the cast.

Willow waited for socks and shoes while Buffy put on her own clothes.

"What happened last night?" Willow asked softly. "I don't remember getting a shot."

Buffy suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Uh, Wills, you saw the needle and had a panic attack or something. You started to change early."

"Change, early?" Willow repeated. "I was so scared I started to change? Oh God, Buffy!"

"Wills, it's okay!" Buffy exclaimed, grabbing Willow from behind and hugging her. "You didn't hurt anyone. Mulder and Scully said you might have reactions like that."

"I'm sorry," Willow said after a moment. "I'm okay."

"That's my girl," Buffy smiled for both of them. "We need food."

"After that workout, I agree," Willow finally smiled.

"After that workout, I probably won't need to spar with Giles this afternoon," Buffy teased and grinned as Willow blushed.

They both looked up at the sounds of the upper crypt door being opened.

"Cool, Tara and Giles types," Willow smiled.

The day went quickly for the three young college students. Willow felt a little ridiculous going to class with the threat of the full moon hanging over her just a few short hours away. She wondered once again how Oz could have dealt with it all those months with very little wigging out.

By the end of classes all three were dragging; especially Willow and Tara since they didn't have Buffy's Slayer stamina. They readily agreed to a nap. Giles and Joyce went to the crypt to stock snacks in anticipation for Tara to watch over Willow that night.

Willow woke up in Tara's arms and no sign of Buffy. Tara muttered and slammed her hand down on the snooze bar of the clock radio. Willow couldn't help but grin.

"This could get to be a habit," she smiled as Tara grumbled something.

"How does Buffy do it, night after night with so little sleep?" Tara growled.

"Slayer stamina, goes along with that extra strong thingy," Willow managed to smile as she glanced at the clock. "We'd better get going."

"I know, I know," Tara muttered, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Willow and Tara were surprised to see Mulder and Scully waiting downstairs in the living room for them along with Buffy, Giles and Joyce.

"Where's Xander, Anya and Brad, it could be a full Scooby meeting," Willow quipped, trying to be upbeat.

Willow grabbed a quick hug from Buffy and sat down on the floor in between the Slayer's legs while Tara sat down on the arm of the chair, playing with Buffy's hair.

"We have to leave in an hour and thought we'd drop by," Mulder explained. "Didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"I'm glad you did," Willow said with a smile.

"Did you find out anything that can help us with Willow?" Tara asked.

"Just very detailed reports of what they did to her," Scully answered and Willow shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't remember a lot of the details, it was all pretty awful," Willow muttered. "Really high up there on the awful scale."

Buffy rested a hand on Willow's shoulder trying to reassure the young witch.

"Just like we figured the other day, you may experience flashbacks from some of those experimental drugs they gave you," Scully said softly.

"Terrific," Giles complained. "They get through their entire teen years without drugs and now this?"

"She'll also have some reactions that are common to victims of assault and torture, I'm leaving a disk with things to expect," Scully continued. "Panic attacks, nightmares, flashbacks during intense emotional moments, depression, insomnia, short temper, relationship problems…."

Willow and the entire Scooby Gang frowned deeply.

"Look, I'm really sorry," Scully said gently. "We just want you to know what you might expect."

"We appreciate that, Agent Scully, truly," Giles said calmly. "Please go on."

"Denial, suppression, uncontrolled sweating, hyper alert, hyper watchful, distrust of government or official institutions…"

"Go figure," Buffy muttered.

Scully matched Mulder's grin.

"Headaches, lack of concentration, possible memory loss, and feelings of being numb are just some of the fun highlights," Scully finished.

"Not to mention clenching jaw muscles, racing heartbeat, breathing difficulties, chest pain, change in appetite, and emotional outburst," Giles added. "Slayers often suffer PTSD during their careers and Watchers seem to suffer quite a bit with it, especially in retirement."

"You mentioned relationship problems," Willow said softly, "Like what?"

"Nothing we can't handle, Willow," Tara said firmly, glancing at her watch.

"Dealing with all the side affects can work on a relationship," Scully explained. "Having your partner suddenly snapping at you, suffering with nightmares, having flashback during sex, all that can take a toll."

"We already deal with Buffy's nightmares and doubts," Willow said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Giles nodded with a rueful smile. "Now it's time to say goodbye, girls."

"Damn!" Willow muttered and ducked as Buffy climbed over her to stand up. The Slayer reached down and helped Willow to her feet and drew Willow into a reassuring hug which was joined by Tara.

Willow turned out of the hug and accepted Scully's hug and then Mulder's.

"I'm going to miss you," the red haired witch said softly. "You'll still email?"

"You bet," he grinned as she fought against crying.

"I gotta go," she mumbled and dashed out the door.

Buffy and Tara quickly hugged the agents and followed Willow out the door.

Thing went a little smoother for the three young women, Willow didn't freak at the sight of the hypodermic needle this time and let Buffy inject her with the tranquilizing drugs.

Tara held the witch as the drugs took affect and Willow's head fell back against her shoulder.

Tara gently stroked Willow's head and laid the witch back onto the sleeping bag and watched closely.

"Come on, Tara," Buffy said softly, gently touching Tara on the shoulder. "She'll be okay the change won't hurt."

"It hurts us, though" Tara said softly. "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah, totally," Buffy agreed and held Tara's hand as they walked out of the cell and closed the door, listening to the combination lock click into place. Buffy looked at Tara's watch and sat down at the card table with her lover.

"You going out slaying tonight?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, you sure you're going to be okay here?"

"How many times did someone sit outside the bookcage and watch Oz during his furry time?" Tara asked.

"Lots," Buffy answered with a smile. "With your protection spells around the place it should be safer than the library at school was."

"Then I'll be fine. I'm going to do homework and nap," Tara said easily, glancing over at the cage. She frowned as Willow began to jerk and moan softly in her drugged sleep. Buffy followed her gaze and both watched as Willow's light red hairs on her arms became darker and thicker.

"Come on, Tara," Buffy said, turning her head. "Don't torture yourself."

"I know, it just kills me that she goes through this," Tara said softly, trying not to cry. "Those damned Initiative bastards!"

"They didn't help, that's for sure," Buffy agreed.

"Go on," Tara urged. "We'll be fine. She's changed and still asleep."

Buffy glanced over and saw that Willow was indeed a full werewolf now and still unconscious.

"She should sleep for several hours, Oz averaged about four hours before the wolf came out of it," Buffy said.

"Okay, with that cell, I won't need to sedate her again, will I?"

"No," Buffy frowned. "Only if she managed to rip that door open would you need to sedate her."

"Then go, love," Tara urged and stood up, pulling Buffy into her arms.

Buffy melted into Tara's embrace and the kissing lasted over a couple of minutes until they broke apart, their foreheads touching.

"God, you feel so good," Buffy muttered.

"So do you, love," Tara said softly. "Now go before I attack you."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," Buffy promised.

Giles watched as the FBI agents got into their rental car and slowly pulled away in the early evening. The Watcher hated seeing them go but knew they had their own jobs and lives to get back to.

He wrapped his arm around Joyce's shoulders and pulled her close.

"What they said about Willow, it's horrible, Rupert," she said as they turned to go back inside the Summers' house.

"I know, it won't be easy. They've all been through a lot with that damned deal with Oz, having the Initiative kidnap Willow and torture her isn't going to be easy to get over," he commented.

"We'll get them through it," Joyce said firmly. "Their love is strong."

"You know, I wasn't sure Buffy would really get over Angel," Giles said thoughtfully. "I never really thought she was deeply in love with Riley. I knew she depended on Willow, just didn't know they would realize how deep that love went. Tara was a surprise, I must admit."

"She's perfect for both of them, though," Joyce smiled.

"I agree, they've been good for each other. All we can hope now is a chance at some peace and quiet," Giles smiled.

"The Slayer and the Scooby Gang getting some peace and quiet?" Joyce teased.

"I know, I know," he muttered, sitting down on the sofa and pulling her into his arms. "What say we set a wedding date now that we have Willow back and the Initiative is gone?"

Joyce leaned up into his kiss, pulling his glasses off.

"I'd like that," she whispered.

Buffy grinned as she spotted Xander and Anya snuggling in a corner of the Bronze. She quickly made her way over to the couple and tapped Xander on the shoulder.

"Hey, Buff!" Xander grinned and Anya smiled, keeping her arms around Xander's neck. "Heading back to the cemetery for furry duty?"

"Yeah, the streets around the Bronze are clear as of five minutes ago," Buffy grinned.

"How many tonight?" Anya asked.

"Four vampires and one new demon I need to talk to Giles about," Buffy grinned. "Not even a scratch."

"Cool! You are the best!" Xander raved.

"What was the new demon thing?" Anya asked as Buffy sat down in a lounge chair across from them.

"This one was big, green, ugly and had a long spike that came out of its forearm," Buffy described. "Fortunately, he tried to impale me and got the spike thingy stuck in a fence. Took him out with a sword."

"Sword, what are you now, a Highlander?" Xander teased.

"Giles pointed out that some demons have really thick skin and stakes may not always work. Angel and I used to practice with swords."

"Wow! Watcher stuff comes through!" Xander said in admiration.

Buffy was surprised when she fell out of the chair amid shouting, screams, creaking walls and a deep rumbling from the ground. The Slayer clung to the floor with her hands over her head. She glanced over and saw Xander lying on top of Anya, trying to protect her with his own body.

"Earthquake!" he screamed and Buffy nodded, putting her head under a coffee table as Xander moved Anya and himself to do the same.

The quake seemed to go on forever but Buffy knew that it was probably less than 30 seconds, if that. Anya started to move and Buffy grabbed her shoulder, keeping her down. In a moment the aftershocks hit and the screams started again.

Buffy felt the last rumble shake the hangout and sat up slowly. She looked around and was relieved to discover that no one seemed more hurt than maybe broken arms and sprained ankles. A few cuts from broken glasses but no collapsed walls or ceiling and no smell of gas leaks.

"I need to get to the crypt; can you guys help out here?" Buffy asked.

"You bet! We're the good guys!" Xander agreed readily.

"Be careful, Buffy," Anya added. "Earthquake may have tossed unhappy things out of their crypts."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Buffy muttered.

"What?" Xander asked and then his and Anya's eyes widened. "Oh no! Willow!"

"Meet me at the crypt in an hour," Buffy instructed them as she headed for the door.

"Willow! No! Please!" Tara pleaded, trying desperately to get the heavy cell door off her legs as the werewolf approached her slowly, growling deep in its throat.

Tara quickly looked over at the card table, a good five feet away and now on its side. The tranquilizer gun lay on the cold stone floor, at least six feet away.

The witch looked deep into the werewolf's yellow eyes and saw nothing of Willow inside.

The wolf's jaws opened and Tara whimpered at the sight of the mouth full of very sharp teeth meant for ripping.

Tara closed her eyes and mentally tried to calm herself and dropped her shields, reaching out psychically. She felt her mind touching the werewolf's brain and felt it hesitate. Tara opened her eyes and tried to calm her heart rate as the werewolf walked over to her and sniffed her hair and neck.

The blonde witch somehow kept from screaming both physically and mentally. She poured all the love she felt for Willow into her projection to the wolf and Tara felt a tear escape as the werewolf nuzzled her neck for a moment, a low whine in the back of its throat.

Then the werewolf was dashing up the stairs, heading for the open crypt door.

"Willow!" Tara screamed, trying to maintain her contact with the wolf but sensed nothing but the intense need for freedom and the hunt.

Buffy wasn't surprised when she saw Giles and her mom getting out of the Summers car in front of the cemetery gate.

"Giles! Mom!" Buffy yelled and ran over to them.

"Willow?"

"I don't know, I was patrolling around the Bronze when the quake hit," Buffy explained.

"Come on then!" Giles urged, pulling out a tranquilizer pistol as Buffy dashed through the gate.

/Buffy!/

Buffy grabbed her head but kept running. /On my way! Almost there!/

/Be careful, Willow is out!/ Tara yelled mentally.

"Giles! Willow is loose!" she shouted and kicked open the crypt door.

"Come on, Joyce," Giles said anxious, keeping his eyes moving around the cemetery. "Get inside; it's probably safer in there, right now."

"Would Willow really hurt us?" Joyce asked with a frown.

"Oz tried to attack anyone within sight, including Buffy, Faith and Willow," he explained.

Giles closed the door and bolted it from the inside and the couple moved to the second door leading to the lower crypt. As they headed down the stairs, watching for cracks and loose stones from the earthquake, they spotted Buffy squatting down next to the cell door, still trapping Tara beneath it.

With a growl, Buffy lifted the door as Giles and Joyce reached the girls and they grabbed Tara and pulled her out.

Buffy dropped the cell door and was beside Tara in an instant as Giles and Joyce looked her over.

Tara reached for Buffy and broke into tears.

"Willow!" she sobbed. "She's loose!"

Buffy held her lover close and fought against her own rising emotions as she thought of Willow as a werewolf and loose.

"What happened, Tara?" Giles asked.

"Ow! Ow!" Tara cried as Giles moved her foot. "Willow, I mean the werewolf woke up in a really anxious mood. She kept pacing and growling, not like last night. Then she started howling and pounding on a wall. Ow!"

"I don't think it's broken but the ankle should have an x-ray just as a precaution," Giles announced.

"Go on, Tara," Joyce urged.

"I got up and went to the door, I was trying to reach her with our mental connection but the wolf wouldn't let me in. Then everything went crazy. Earthquake, I guess. I grabbed onto the bars, trying to keep my balance and it twisted off the hinges and fell on me."

"It's okay, baby," Buffy whispered, stroking Tara's hair and holding her tightly as Giles went to the first aid kit and came back with a large ace bandage and began wrapping the witch's ankle.

"Buffy, she…s-she started towards me," Tara said softly, her tears beginning again. "The wolf, I mean. It…it wasn't Willow."

"I know, I know," Buffy said softly, remembering what Oz was like as a werewolf before he left Sunnydale.

"I tried to connect again, I was so scared! She growled…and…and…she was s-stalking me. I…something happened."

"What, Tara?" Giles asked, keeping his voice soft and calm.

"The w-werewolf stopped and….it sniffed me," Tara sobbed. "I could feel her c-confusion and c-curiosity. I poured all of my love into the connection. Buffy, she nuzzled me and then took off!"

"Oh my God," Giles said softly. "She knew who you were?"

"I d-don't think so," Tara shook her head, clinging to Buffy. "I…I confused her, the wolf. It knew me on a basic level but not as Willow. I tried to connect with it as the werewolf ran away but couldn't. Being free to hunt was in its thoughts."

"Thank God she didn't hurt you," Buffy said, letting the tears escape down her face. "None of us could live with that."

"Especially Willow," Tara nodded. "You've got to find her, Buffy. That's not Willow, only the werewolf who wants to hunt."

"With the earthquake there's going to be a lot of people in the streets," Giles commented. "It's a natural human reaction, to check on neighbors, curiosity about damage and possible death, and the need to connect with other humans after a crisis."

"This graveyard is the closest to the woods, I'm betting that the wolf will want to run through the woods rather than the streets," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Most werewolves try and head for woods or fields."

"Hopefully with the earthquake that'll mean the woods won't be popular tonight," Joyce commented.

"Good point, Mom," Buffy grinned.

"Let's get Tara and your mother to the car," Giles suggested. "She can take Tara to the hospital and get that ankle checked out while you and I look for Willow with the dart guns."

"Good idea, Xander and Anya are supposed to meet me here in about a half hour," Buffy added. "They can help look."

"Let's meet them at the gates, if Willow stayed in the graveyard, I don't want them running into her on their way here," Giles instructed.

Within a half hour Joyce and Tara were on their way to the hospital and the remaining Scooby Gang had split into two teams and were now searching the woods and the graveyard for a werewolf. Xander had Giles' tranquilizer pistol and Buffy with the tranquilizer rifle.

"Damage report!" Walsh snapped at the soldier stopping at attention in front of her.

"The cave on the northwest quadrant collapsed with three lab techs and one guard, we're trying to dig to them now. Expected level of damage in the labs themselves, broken vials, beakers, and equipment, nothing that can't be replaced or repeated."

"Good, any structural damage that will force a move?" Professor Walsh questioned.

"The engineers are checking that out now, Professor," he reported. "It doesn't appear necessary. A low grade earthquake, looks like the tunnel in the northwest quadrant may have been structurally unsound before the quake. The soil behind the rock in that part of the tunnels and caves was mostly sand, very unstable."

"Excellent observation, soldier," Walsh praised. "Where is Riley Finn?"

"Supervising the digging out of our personnel, Professor."

"Once that's completed, have Corporal Finn report to me," she instructed and the soldier quickly saluted and dashed down the tunnel.

Professor Walsh turned and walked down a different tunnel, heading deeper into the cave structure that had been expanded by the Army Corp of Engineers who had worked secretly for seven months. Instead of a simple series of small caves the area was now large enough to continue with Professor Walsh's work as well as that of several other Initiative researchers.

The Professor cursed the earthquake once again as she made her way back to her inner sanctorum, the lab containing the developing body and mind of her prize experiment. The Super Soldier of the future, Adam.

She had been in the middle of operating on the body when the quake had hit and Walsh had been forced to end the operation quickly. That meant that her latest grafting would appear ugly and careless and Walsh wasn't happy with that. She knew deep down that Adam would be seen as a monster, she was enough of a realist to know that but she also knew that as a prototype, his looks really weren't of importance.

Once she proved her theories in actual real life, the government would come through with enough funding and personnel to ensure that the future soldiers would be more pleasant in appearance, or more frightening.

Walsh stopped just inside the door, totally stunned as she took in the sight of Adam sitting up on the steel table looking at her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wanted: A Werewolf and a Superman**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** It's a full moon, Willow is a werewolf and there's an earthquake.

**Part 2**

"Spike! What the hell is with you, sneaking up on me is so not a good idea!" Buffy snapped as Giles attempted to get back to his feet while he glared at the blonde male vampire.

"Oh, someone's in a bad mood!" Spike growled. "Saw you two slackers roaming out here and thought I'd drop in."

The vampire had literally 'dropped' in on the Slayer and her Watcher from a tree. Only his anticipation of Buffy's reactions had saved Spike from being staked a half second after he had landed on the forest floor. He had rolled backwards and blocked her second thrust while laughing at Giles falling backwards onto his backside.

Buffy, realizing it was Spike, had put her stake away while Giles checked the safety on the dart rifle.

"Spike, tonight is so not the night to mess with me!" Buffy warned.

"Like any other night is?" he asked and took in the sight of the dart gun. "You're trying to capture something instead of slaying? Didn't you give that up when you left the soldier types?"

"It's Willow," Buffy explained with a growl.

"Oh bugger!" Spike cursed. "Little tree is all wolfie tonight and she got out?"

"That's about it," Giles nodded as they began moving through the woods again.

"Oh hell, count me in," the vampire grumbled. "Where do you want me to look?"

"Xander and Anya are looking in the nearest graveyard, how about between here and my place. Something inside her might send her home," Buffy suggested.

"Right," Spike agreed. "I promise not to hurt her."

"Good, because then I'd have to hurt you," Buffy growled and the vampire just grinned and trotted off.

"God, I hate that creature at times," Giles complained.

"He can register pretty high up there on the annoyance meter," Buffy agreed.

"If we don't find her tonight, can you and Tara make contact with her in the morning and find out where she is?" Giles asked.

"Should be able to, the connection seems as strong as ever," Buffy nodded, keeping her senses on heightened alert.

"She'll be confused," Giles commented absently.

"And naked," Buffy added. "Let's hope she doesn't get arrested for indecent exposure before we can find her."

"Well, yes, of course," Giles agreed, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture of discomfort.

It was almost dawn when Buffy stopped, her jaw muscles clenching tightly.

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"I smell blood, Giles," Buffy said softly and moved slowly through the trees into a clearing near one of the spots that was popular with high school students to park and neck.

On top of a picnic table was something large. Since the moon had gone down, Giles was hoping they were about to find a sleeping Willow as he pulled out his flashlight. As he shined the beam on the table, the Watcher fought the urge to be ill.

In the harsh and narrow beam of the flashlight, what he and Buffy could make out was the figure of something that had been human but was now a tangled mess of ripped clothing, torn tissue and blood covering everything.

Giles swallowed as they moved closer. "Oh God," he muttered as the flashlight caught the unseeing eyes of what once was a teenage girl. The Watcher noticed the logical side of his mind taking notes and cursed that part of himself that could turn this off so easily and file away facts for later.

The girl's eyes were blue and her hair was once blonde, he thought. Now it was mostly red, a deep dark red of dried blood. Giles frowned and touched some of the blood and then the girl's body.

"Giles?" Buffy questioned.

"Cold, the blood is dried except where it's pooled," he said offhandedly. "I'd say at least three hours."

"Then it could have been Wills," Buffy said, her voice flat.

"There is that possibility, I'm going to take samples from under her nails and measure the bite pattern, just to be sure," he said.

"Giles, there's another one just at the edge of the trees," Buffy said softly.

Giles looked up and followed where his Slayer was pointing with the flashlight beam and saw another huddled form at the base of a tree. They quickly moved to it and rolled the half naked figure over and both fought the urge to be sick. This body was a teenage male and he had been slashed repeatedly across the stomach and chest and his throat had been ripped out.

"The boyfriend," Buffy muttered.

"So it would seem," Giles agreed. He quickly began shining the flashlight over the ground and the bodies, putting away the dart pistol and pulling out a small notepad. "I'll call the police in a moment," he muttered.

Buffy sat down at the edge of the clearing on one of the other picnic benches and ignored him while he worked, staring at her shoes.

"What do we do if it was Wills?" she asked softly.

Giles stood up and grew thoughtful for several moments.

"I suggest that we continue on protecting her and locking her away every month and not telling her," he suggested.

"How can we not tell her? Giles, she killed two people!"

"No, a werewolf or a demon killed two people, Buffy," he amended. "What would you suggest? Putting a silver bullet through her heart?"

Buffy's eyes grew wide and she held up her hands in protest.

"Giles!"

"Yes, I know, none of us could do that," he said. "This isn't some damned Hammer film, Buffy. We have to figure what's best for Willow and the world. I see only two choices: continue on like we have been; try and get her through what the Initiative did to her and keep her and the public safe. Or, second, we kill her, that's it. I am open to other suggestions if you have them."

Buffy felt the tears welling up in her eyes and angrily wiped at them. "You want me to try and keep this from her? How am I supposed to do that with this connection we have?"

"Well, yes, there is that to consider," he pondered. "Let's just get through today, alright? We call this in, I'll stay and deal with the police and you find Willow."

Buffy nodded, her face very unhappy as she looked at the two bodies in the pre-dawn light. Whatever had attacked the girl had been brutal and enjoyed the slaughter. When she looked at the body of the male, Buffy frowned.

"Giles?" the Watcher looked up from his measurements. "Is the bite pattern the same?"

Giles actually smiled. "Good girl," he commented. "Actually the bite patterns are different for each body. What tipped you?"

"They were killed differently," she commented, wanting a closer look but keeping back. Last thing they wanted was to explain to the police about a contaminated crime scene. Giles would have enough explaining to do about that without adding Buffy into the tracks surrounding the students. "The girl was ripped apart. Whatever did that enjoyed it. The guy looks like he was in a sword fight or something."

"Yes, I noticed that," Giles agreed. "His wounds are defensive, like he was fighting something and lost."

"Okay, so they're out here necking," Buffy pondered. "They get attacked, guy is knocked aside while the werewolf attacks and rips apart the girl. The guy jumps in and gets killed as well. That could still be one wolf."

"Except for the bite patterns, the girl was killed by a creature with a larger jaw and the slashes are slightly farther apart," he pointed out.

"A larger hand, larger claws," Buffy deduced. "Two werewolves?"

"Or demons, I believe so," Giles nodded.

"Could Wills have hooked up with something last night?"

"It is a possibility, or we're dealing with a hunting team, maybe a married couple," he threw in.

"God, I've got to find her," Buffy complained, jumping up from the picnic bench.

"Professor Walsh?" Riley Finn called as he stopped in front of the partially open lab door. This wasn't normal and the soldier was quickly alarmed. This was the one room that no one entered without two different security checks: a code key card and a retina scan.

The door standing ajar was not a good sign.

Riley drew his Glock pistol and chambered a round. He reached up and keyed his radio, the mike on his shoulder.

"This is Finn in corridor 7, outside room 75; I have an unsecured Level 5 security door. Send a security team."

"Security team on the way," a voice responded.

Riley held the pistol in front of him and cautiously opened the door slowly. Keeping the gun scanning the room, he reached out with his other hand and flipped on the light switch.

Corporal Riley Finn walked into the room slowly, his gun still scanning the room as he stepped over the figure on the floor. His military training demanding that he check and clear the room of any threat before he allowed his mind to accept the fact that it was Professor Walsh's body that he was stepping over. Seeing nothing in the room except the body of his mentor, Finn holstered his weapon and bent down, turning the Professor over.

Riley checked for a pulse, knowing from her open dead eyes that it was useless but it gave him something to do and it was protocol.

He lifted the lab coat open and filed away in his mind for his report that he observed four bloody wounds in the Professor's chest, the wounds going through her shirt. Riley turned the body slightly and noted the exit wounds as well but there was a lack of gunpowder residue and the exit wounds appeared to be the same size as the entrance wounds. In fact, he couldn't tell which was exit and which entrance, unlike most gunshot wounds.

Riley vaguely remembered the demon Walsh had wanted from Los Angeles, a demon with a spike that extended from its forearm, like a spear.

The soldier waited for the security team to arrive and take over as he fought back tears.

"Mom," he whispered.

Willow woke up shivering, huddled in a tight fetal position. The witch cautiously looked around for the sleeping bag. She wanted to be inside it where it was warm and grab a couple more hours of sleep before Tara would wake her up.

Willow frowned. It was cold, dark, damp and smelled and there was no sleeping bag near her. The witch felt her breathing quicken and her pulse rate jump as she raised her head and looked around.

The hacker fought down a sweeping wave of panic as she realized she was in the sewer tunnels; she was naked, alone and had something caking her chin and chest. Willow, with her new senses and a little light could make out that whatever covering her was dark.

Willow's heart rate tripled when someone stepped out of the shadows and the sound of boots came towards her. The hacker curled up into a ball against the cold wall, trying not to whimper as she tried to clear her mind enough to form some kind of protection spell.

The red head looked up as the figure stepped into better lighting and she tried not to scream at the sight of a vampire in full game face.

/Willow!/ Tara concentrated for several moments and then opened her eyes and shook her head as the Scooby Gang watched her and Buffy try to make contact.

They were once again in the Summers' home, with only Giles missing as he dealt with the police and the bodies.

Buffy also opened her eyes and shook her head. "She's so confused, we can't get through."

"Damnit!" Xander snapped, rubbing a hand over his scruffy face. "Okay, how about Anya and I call Detective Santiago and find out if any naked female has been picked up and taken to jail or the hospital?"

"Good idea, Xander," Buffy agreed as Joyce reached for the telephone for him.

"Let's get out the city maps and figure out where she might have ended up," Joyce suggested and both Buffy and Tara nodded.

As everyone moved to do something around them, including Anya heading to make coffee, Buffy and Tara reached for each other's hands across the table.

"We'll find her," Buffy promised, her voice firm but her eyes were haunted.

"Yes, she completes us," Tara agreed, her voice nearly cracking with the same fear.

"What, I didn't order delivery," the vampire grinned.

Willow noticed that he was dressed in an Australian cattle duster coat and hat and had the most lovely accent she had heard since watching Crocodile Dundee. He also had a mean set of fangs and she whimpered as he reached for her.

"Hey, you're not human!" he protested as he grabbed Willow into his arms, frowning.

"Yes I am!" Willow protested, forgetting for the moment that she was about to become a vampire's early morning snack. "Like totally human! Nothing wrong with that."

"You're a wolf!" he grinned and held the young woman at arm's length, checking out the substance on the young woman's face, chest and hands.

Willow began to blush, both at his words and his appraisal of her totally naked body.

Then she saw that the substance was dried blood and her eyes widened.

"You're the Slayers little bitch, aren't you? I've seen you with her," he commented.

"I am not 'little' anything!" Willow mumbled, trying to mentally process the blood on her. "I'm even taller than she is."

The vampire laughed and shifted out of game face.

"Am I hurt?" Willow asked softly.

"Nope," the vampire answered cheerfully. "First kill?"

Tears began escaping Willow's eyes as she nodded.

The vampire laughed softly and pulled his jacket off and handed it to her.

"Come on, sister," he said easily. "Let's get you cleaned up and some sleep. I'm Carson."

"I need to go home," Willow muttered, absently putting on the jacket and wrapping his flannel shirt around her waist as he stripped down to a t-shirt and jeans.

"Your girlfriend is the Slayer," Carson said gently. "Think she can let you live after she finds out you're a wolf?"

"It's not like that!" Willow protested. "She knows I'm a werewolf. They lock me away to keep me and everyone else safe."

"Well something went wrong last night because you're here with me and covered in blood. I know mammal blood when I smell it," Carson pointed out and drew the witch into his arms as she began to cry.

After a few minutes she pulled back slightly and looked at him closely.

"You know for a vampire, you're being awfully nice," she commented.

Carson laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began walking down the tunnel.

"I've been around for a long time, takes the edge off of being a monster, I guess," he said.

_The vampire was actually cute,_ Willow thought. He was about the same height as Willow, which made him taller than Buffy and about the same height as Tara. His hair was dark brown and spiky, like Oz. Bright blue eyes looked over in amusement.

"How long have you been around?"

"Longer than Spike," he grinned. "You are the Slayer's girlfriend, right? Not into guys?"

Willow blushed again.

"No, I mean yes. Wait," she stammered. "I'm the Slayer's girlfriend and I'm gay."

"Okay, I guess that leaves out the incredible sex after a night of the full moon," Carson commented casually and laughed at Willow's blushing face. "I've been around werewolves. Even had a werewolf girlfriend in Russia. God, she could wear me out after a moon!"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"You're a sister now," he explained. "I know you don't remember your kill. Maybe someday you will."

Willow's face became very pained.

"Exactly, things will never be the same again for you or your friends," he continued as they walked. "Even if you never tell them and the bodies are never found, you'll be different. You'll always know and the guilt will eat away at you until you kill yourself or accept the darkside and live with it."

"My ex-boyfriend was a werewolf and gave in," Willow said. "I didn't like what he became."

"You can choose to chain yourself up every full moon from now on," Carson pointed out. "I don't care if you never kill again. I just happened to be here when a beautiful, naked, and confused female werewolf woke up after her first kill. I'll keep you safe, warm and fed until you get back on your feet."

/Willow?/

/Tara?/

/Willow, where are you, baby?/

Carson turned to look at Willow as she stopped in the tunnel, a faraway look on her face.

/I don't know, I don't know what happened. Are you okay?/ Willow asked mentally.

/Yes, I'm fine. Honest, you didn't hurt me./

/Thank God!/ Carson caught the look of relief on Willow's face and watched her closely. Willow's face became puzzled as she closed her eyes, concentrating. /I thought with the blood…/

/Blood? Wills, are you hurt?/ Buffy joined in the mental conversation.

/No, not a scratch,/ Willow answered absently.

/Willow, tell us where you are and we'll come get you. We need you home./

Willow caught the intensity in Buffy's voice.

/Buffy? What's happened? What did I do last night?/

/We don't know that you did anything, Wills,/ Buffy answered.

/You're not telling me something!/ Willow mentally shouted. /Did I hurt Tara?/

/No, I swear you didn't hurt me,/ Tara responded but Willow caught the hesitation in both their manners.

/Oh God,/ she muttered mentally. /The blood! I killed someone last night, didn't I?/

/Willow!/ Tara shouted. /We don't know that for sure./

/For sure?/ Willow repeated. /I wake up with blood on me, I'm like naked and cold and can't remember anything! What happened?/

/Willow, please!/ Buffy pleaded. /Just tell us where you are and we'll figure it out./

/Figure what out, Buff?/ Willow demanded, tears flowing down her cheeks again. /Who I killed? Whether it's best to kill me now or risk me killing again in the future now that I've tasted blood?/

/Willow, please,/ Willow could hear the tears in Tara's voice and could feel Buffy's mental anguish as well. She also caught a flash of memory from the Slayer's less protected mind. The memory of seeing the slaughtered bodies of a teenage couple who had been necking in the woods.

"/NO!/" Willow screamed mentally and verbally and let the darkness surround her, vaguely aware of Carson catching her.

/Willow!/ Both Buffy and Tara screamed as the mental connection was severed.

"Basic human body to start with," Riley read aloud. "Grafting of superior body parts onto the torso. Enhancements will include cyborg mental implants, optical addition, CPU connected directly to the neuro net and brain activity."

"What the hell was she working on?" Forrest asked, listening to Riley reading.

"A Frankenstein Monster that is programmed to kill without mercy," Riley frowned. "Enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, and mental processing."

"Damn! Is he on our side?"

"I don't know," Riley admitted. "His skin will be too thick for darts or stakes. Probably most small arms rounds as well."

"What do we take him out with?" Forrest asked.

"Doesn't go into that, a small nuclear device?" Riley tried to smile.

"I would try stun guns set on kill and work up from there," Forrest suggested seriously.

Willow felt her body swaying and opened her eyes slowly.

"Don't panic on me, sis," a male voice suggested. "You fainted on me there."

"You know your accent dances all over the place?" she mumbled. "One minute Australian, next German, then Californian."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered. "You live for a few hundred years and see how your syntax holds up."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, you went all Twilight Zone on me and then got a really scared expression on your face and fell into my arms," Carson explained as he placed her one her feet.

"I was…" she stammered, remembering the connection with Buffy and Tara and why she had severed it. Willow felt something snap inside of her as she looked at the blood coating her hands and cast.

The hacker held her hand over the cast and narrowed her eyes. Carson watched closely, being curious what his new friend was up to. His eyebrows shot up in question and amazement as the cast split apart and fell away from her arm.

Willow's eyes blackened totally as she concentrated. Carson bent down and retrieved some silver looking things after they dropped to the floor, as if Willow's hand had been holding them inside the cast.

He turned them over, trying to puzzle the small pieces of metal out.

"What are these?" he finally asked as Willow flexed her hand and arm.

"The pins that were holding my hand together," she explained, stretching and bending her fingers easily.

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "You're saying a minute ago your hand was rebuilt on the inside with these pins?"

"Yes, my hand was pretty much crushed and they put pins in to rebuild it," she answered, her eyes returning to normal green.

"How long were you supposed to be in that cast?" he asked softly, suddenly not as cocky.

"Another few months, more operations, another cast, another operation and then therapy, about a year and a half recovery, they told me," Willow explained in a typical babble.

"How did you do that?" Carson demanded with a frown.

"I'm a witch," Willow said casually. "Call it a power surge."

/Willow!/ Both Buffy and Tara called. Willow closed her eyes, debating with herself whether to open up or not.

She remembered the blood and changed her inner stonewall to one of steel.

"You're a witch?" Carson squeaked. "Like, I piss you off and you turn me into a toad?"

"No, no, toad would be bad," Willow muttered. "Toads are frog family, not a good thing. I would feel guilty over frog issues."

"Okay, okay!" Carson interrupted her. "Up this ladder is a crypt where I've got a really nice place set up. I don't have any human food but I do have a warm bed and some clothes."

"I don't know what to do," Willow admitted.

"Well, first we're going to get some sleep and we'll figure it out in a few hours," Carson suggested and lead the way up the ladder. "Either that or you go down about an eighth of a mile to the next ladder on the right and you'll come up just outside the graveyard. Find your friends and hope they don't put a silver bullet through your head."

Willow stood at the base of the ladder considering her options, thoughts, and mainly guilty feelings.

Riley Finn moved through the cave tunnels cautiously. After the earthquake, the security sensors still weren't working and no one knew where the creature was that Professor Walsh had been working on.

With Riley was Graham and Forrest, two of his regular platoon members. Riley was glad they had volunteered to stay behind in Sunnydale, even if it meant they had to stay out of sight for awhile. Buffy knew them by sight and they weren't going to take a chance on the Slayer finding out the Initiative was still in town and operational.

Finn never saw what hit him, he only vaguely heard Forrest screaming and Graham shouting as he tried to get to his knees, shaking his head.

The screams ended abruptly and so did Graham's shouting.

"Good night, brother," a voice whispered in Finn's ear and something hit him again.

"Hey, Scarlet," a voice broke into Willow's dream state and she mumbled something about not wanting to go to school. The male voice laughed and someone shook her again. "Come on, I had food brought in."

Willow opened her eyes reluctantly and frowned, trying to remember where she was and how she got there.

The crypt had been cleared out of its coffins and they had been replaced with a queen-size bed, a sofa, a coffee table and an easy chair. Carson had been right, it wasn't bad for a crypt dwelling and the vampire had been a perfect gentleman. He had rummaged through a pile of clothing and tossed a pair of cargo pants and sweat shirt at the witch. He turned his back so she could take off his coat.

"Feels good to use my hand again," she muttered.

/Willow, where are you? Come home to us./ Tara's voice rang in her head.

Willow strengthened her shields with a frown.

Somehow Willow hadn't thought twice about lying down on the bed with a vampire who earlier had been willing to snack on her. He had merely said good morning, pulled the covers up over them and turned over.

Willow sat up and glanced at the vampire and a stranger sitting on the sofa. The newcomer was a young male, somewhere between late teens and mid twenties. Dressed in baggy trousers, extra large t-shirt, flannel shirt and baseball cap; he looked like a typical local skater.

Willow's sharp senses took in the smell of hamburgers and fries in a bag on the table.

"This is Renfield," Carson said, introducing the young man who was sipping on a milkshake.

"Renfield? You guys can't be original?" the red head complained.

"It was his choice," Carson laughed.

Willow shrugged, went to the easy chair and reached for the bag. "Renfield isn't eating, or do you only eat bugs?"

"No, actually he's a ghoul," Carson said casually.

"A ghoul?" Willow hesitated about opening the fast food bag. "You mean, the traditional type ghoul?"

"Yup, only lives on fresh bodies," Carson grinned. "Fortunately, he eats out and doesn't bring it home."

Willow's stomach won out over the thoughts of Renfield's diet as she dug into the bag and quickly downed the hamburger and fries.

"What do you remember about last night?" Carson asked, leaning his head back on the sofa cushions.

"Not much," Willow admitted. "I remember B…my friend giving me a sedative and I went to sleep. Next thing I know, I woke up with you hovering over me."

"Naked and with a lot of blood on you," Carson reminded her and Willow's face became pained.

"Could I have been wounded and it healed when I changed?"

"No, the blood wasn't yours, the scent was wrong," Carson said softly.

Willow's head dropped as she fought back tears.

"Her first kill," Carson said to Renfield and the skater nodded.

Willow's firm control finally broke down and she curled up in the chair into herself.

Part of Willow protested loudly when Carson wrapped his arms around her but she accepted his comforting as she sobbed.

"There was an earthquake last night," he said softly. "That's probably how you got out."

Buffy took a flying kick at the punching bag and followed through with a standing kick with a scream. Giles jumped out of the way as the chain snapped and the bag flew several feet.

Buffy, panting heavily, fell to her knees.

"Willow!" she screamed and let Giles wrap his arms around her.

Tara came dashing down the stairs and Giles let her replace him as she drew Buffy into her arms, both crying.

"We'll find her, Buffy," Tara sobbed.

Giles sat down heavily on a bench against the wall, watching the two young women.

He looked a little surprised when Spike came down the stairs. Buffy and Tara looked up, wiping at their eyes.

"Hello, one and all," he said easily. "Sorry to report that there's no sign of Little Tree among the demon types."

"Damn!" Giles muttered. "How the hell can a naked young woman disappear?"

"Well, you know she's still alive, right?" Spike asked as he took a couple of blows at a punching board.

"Yes, we get f-flashes from her before she slams her shields d-down," Tara answered as Buffy helped her to her feet.

"Why is she hiding from you guys then? The Initiative types didn't grab her again, did they?" he asked.

"No, we ran them out of town, remember?" Buffy snapped. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Well it bloody well wasn't easy!" Spike growled back. "Bloody humans, nice wide sunny streets and not a manhole anywhere near the house. Had to dash a whole block with my coat steaming."

"Poor Spike," Buffy said sarcastically.

"As for those Initiative military blokes, they're still around. They just moved shop, sis."

"Oh God," Giles muttered. "Alright, let's go over this, Spike," the Watcher demanded, pulling Spike back up the stairs to the kitchen.

"I came down to see if Buffy would help me go through the books and Willow's notes," Tara said. "I know Willow had a tracking spell that we might be able to use."

"She left a magickal trail, I remember that," Buffy frowned. "Do you think there's one where we can find one to track her?"

"I think so, I've got some of her hair and some of her magickal items we can use as a focus," Tara explained. "Why won't she contact us?"

"I don't know," Buffy tried not to break into tears.

"Could she have really hurt those people?" Tara asked softly, wiping away a tear of her own.

"Yes," Buffy admitted, failing to hold back a new round of tears. "That wasn't Willow, that was a werewolf, not Wills."

"That would send her over the edge, especially since it's only been two days since the Initiative had her," Tara said thoughtfully.

"You're better at the connection thing, isn't there some way to get to her?"

"No, she's put everything into shielding and blocking out whatever she's not wanting to look at," Tara said softly. "She's in extreme denial."

"With our connection, how can she not let us in?" Buffy whimpered.

"She's terrified of what she might have done."

The couple reached the kitchen and gave Joyce a quick hug and headed up the stairs to search through Willow's computer, books and notes. Tara especially wanted to look at Willow's Book of Shadows.

"I remember what it felt like when I thought I had killed someone," Buffy said, frowning.

"What happened?"

"My Mom started dating this guy," Buffy started explaining as she grabbed up several of Willow's books. "Everyone loved him and I couldn't stand him. I even second-guessed myself that I was upset that it wasn't my Dad. Then he crossed the line and threatened me but no one believed me."

"I understand that," Tara muttered, grabbing Willow's Book of Shadows.

"Mom grounded me so I snuck out one night to do Slayer duty and when I came back in, he was in my room," Buffy continued.

"Oh uncool," Tara commented and Buffy nodded as she sat down on the bed next to the witch.

"Yeah, he had gone through my stuff, found my crosses, holy water and stakes," Buffy leaned against Tara's shoulder. "He had even read my diary and about me being a Slayer. He threatened me to stay out of his way with my Mom or he'd have me committed as being insane and delusional like."

"Oh God," Tara whispered. "My family threatened me too."

"Yeah, I grabbed for my diary and he slapped me," Buffy nodded. "I hit him back and he attacked me."

"What happened?"

"I pulled several moves on him and he went flying down the stairs," Buffy said softly, remembering the horror of seeing Ted laying so still and her mother's shocked and accusing face when she couldn't find a pulse. "He was dead and the police were thinking about charging me with at least manslaughter or something."

"How did you get out of it?" Tara asked, thumbing through the book.

"Turned out Ted was some maniac android who wanted the perfect wife," Buffy explained. "He would marry them and force them to live in a prison home he had built until they died and he found another one. We took him out and exposed him for the crossed wired bot that he was. I hadn't killed anyone."

"That must have been horrible for you! You thought you had killed a man!"

"Yeah, I was miserable and Giles and I were still getting used to each other," Buffy agreed. "He didn't know how to comfort me."

"You finding anything in there?" Tara asked as she tried to decipher Willow's handwriting and sometimes the witch glyphs.

"No, nothing that sounds like it would help," Buffy complained.

"Going slow over here," Tara agreed.

"We've got to find something!" Buffy growled.

Riley sat on a log, staring straight ahead without blinking. The horrible huge figure hovered over the soldier with a hand held computer in one hand and a syringe in the other.

Adam consulted his computer and looked back at Riley.

"Well, brother," the tall monster said easily. "I fear I might have made a mistake in killing Mother too soon in our development. We'll have to figure things out ourselves. Good thing Mother's laptop wasn't connected to the main computer when your girlfriend blew the place."

Riley didn't even flinch when the creature injected him.

"Can't have you detoxing, can we?"

"Any major decisions?" Carson asked as Willow looked over his book collection. A collection that ranged from the works of Milton to Harry Potter books.

"I have a life outside of this crypt but I'm not sure I can go back," Willow admitted, sitting down on the stone floor. "I can't stay here forever either. My friends are frantic but how can I face them?"

"I don't know," Carson admitted. "When I changed my entire family was dead from the plague and all my friends had fled the city."

"Plague, when was that?" Willow asked, her curious nature bringing her out of her self-induced fog.

"Hamburg, the dark ages," Carson answered easily. "Last night was the last full moon for another 28 days so you have a little time and you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks," Willow tried to smile. "Why so friendly? Are all vampires and werewolves like best buds or something? I never noticed that with Oz and the local vamps."

"Not really, when in wolf form, you'll attack a vampire before you go after a human," Carson admitted. "We have a natural hatred of each other for some reason. Like mongoose and cobras. Me, I'm not your average vamp any more."

"You wouldn't happen to be cursed with a soul, would you?" Willow asked hopefully. She could trust that quicker than a demon inhabited body.

"No, that's Angel's gig, not mine," Carson grinned. "I'm just very old and more tolerant. You'll find a lot of species among the dark ones don't like each other."

"So like am I accepted in some secret club now and have to learn a new handshake?" Willow attempted some humor and Carson laughed.

"Well, you won't be thrown out of demon bars," he grinned.

"Well, that's something I always aspired to," she muttered.

"What did you want to do?"

"I don't know, work with computers. I'm a geek, you know, total computer nerd," she explained. "I'm good with the things and Giles is always relying on me because he's so non tech like."

"Okay," Carson broke in. "You're in school, smart, got a lively future ahead of you, right?"

"I did, everyone is looking at recruiting me for computer stuff from the government to the top programming companies," Willow said easily and it didn't sound like bragging to the ancient vampire.

"Then get out of this crypt, go back to school and live your life," Carson advised. "Forget your dark side and leave that magick to the airy white-light stuff."

"You've seen a lot, haven't you?"

"Yes, plenty," he admitted, his eyes becoming thoughtful. "I've seen some talented witches become sorcerers and destroy their lives and everyone around them. Your dark side has been awakened and playing with magick can lead to trouble."

"I'm getting pretty good with the magick stuff," Willow mumbled.

"I know, I can sense the power in you and that trick with your hand wasn't a low level protection spell either," he said seriously. "You've also touched the darkness, haven't you?"

Willow knew she was blushing a bright red in the candlelight.

"Yes, to save my friend from the curse, I called it to me," she admitted.

"Dark magick," Carson nodded, confirming his suspicions. "You opened up a gate, now you have to decide what you invite through that gate. It won't be easy either, with you now being a werewolf. The darkness will be attracted to you like moths to a flame."

"How can I go back to the mundane world after this?" Willow demanded. "How can I face my friends and my lovers knowing that I've killed someone and they know it too!"

"Sleep on it tonight and decide in the morning," Carson suggested. "Renfield will be back in an hour with dinner for you. He's also getting you a pair of shoes. Don't worry about him, he's pretty much harmless."

"You're going out to kill someone for their blood," Willow frowned intensely.

"Unless you're willing to let me feed off of you," Carson countered and Willow shook her head. "I didn't think so. This is what I am, Scarlet. I am a vampire and I take blood from humans and mammals to survive. I don't take enough from humans to kill them and I haven't turned someone in three hundred years."

"I guess I got lucky that you found me, a vampire that's almost a good guy," Willow smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone," he grinned. "I've got a reputation as a bad ass."

By nightfall, both Buffy and Tara had headaches from hovering over books and computers all day looking for a spell that might help them find Willow. They also took frequent breaks and tried to contact the witch but found her shields still in place.

Joyce made them eat dinner, despite their protests. Giles, Xander and Anya were also gathered around the table but there was no sign of Spike.

"Where'd Spike run off to?" Buffy asked as she and Tara sat down.

"Checking with some of the local demon population," Giles answered.

"What's up with the Initiative?" Tara asked the Watcher.

"They never left, they merely moved their operations to a series of caves in the woods," Giles told everyone, relaying what Spike had informed him. "They already had the place prepared. Most of their operations have moved out of the city but some of the experiments are still going forth."

"What does that mean? Is Riley and Walsh still in town and could they have grabbed Willow again?"

"I think Willow would have conveyed that to you, don't you think?" Giles asked.

Both Buffy and Tara frowned.

"I think so," Tara said thoughtfully.

"I think there is a possibility that both Riley and Walsh are still in Sunnydale," Giles answered the original question. "I don't think they snatched Willow, they seem to be concentrating on a specific experiment and they aren't sending commandos out to capture demons, werewolves and vampires anymore. At least in Sunnydale, anyway."

"So that leaves Willow hiding because she thinks she killed someone," Buffy growled.

"Yes, exactly," the Watcher agreed. "In her fragile mental state, the longer she runs from this the worse it will be."

"And what would you suggest, Giles?" Xander demanded.

Giles' eyebrows rose in question.

"She just went through hell with those Initiative bastards because they tried to turn her into a monster and now she thinks she is one and has killed," Xander snapped. "What do we do about this?"

"She's not responsible!" Buffy snapped back. "It's not like she was a vampire who could make conscious decisions."

"I know that but two kids are still dead," he pointed out.

"What do you suggest, Xander?" Tara snapped. "Kill her; turn her over to the police?"

"No. I don't know," he admitted with a very unhappy face.

"We could turn her over to the Initiative again," Buffy growled. "In her mental state, it wouldn't take much to finish the job and turn her into a mindless killer."

"Hey, back off!" Xander protested. "I'm just saying what no one else wants to say, damnit!"

"What do you want to do, put Willow down like a rabid dog?" Buffy nearly shouted. "The only reason you aren't guilty of murdering and eating Principal Flutie is you were too busy trying to get into my pants to be with your pack, hyena boy!"

Xander flushed bright red and started to stand up angrily as Anya grabbed his arm, trying to restrain and calm him.

"Enough!" Joyce shouted. "We're all worried sick about Willow and this isn't helping. We will deal with it when we get her back!"

"Yes, Mom," Buffy said sullenly and Xander nodded, refusing to meet Buffy and Tara's eyes.

"Hyena Boy?" Anya questioned softly as Xander blushed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wanted: A Werewolf and a Superman**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** It's a full moon, Willow is a werewolf and there's an earthquake.

**Part 3**

Carson climbed into the bed with the witch with a smile. Out of respect for his guest, he kept on his shorts and a t-shirt. The vampire lost his smile when he looked down and saw the pained look on Willow's face and the sweat pouring off of her as she thrashed lightly in the grip of a nightmare.

"No," she whimpered and batted at some unseen attacker.

"Hey, Scarlet," Carson said gently and began shaking the girl lightly.

Willow's eyes snapped open and Carson tried to scramble out of his bed with a squeak of surprise as the witch raised her hands, pointed at him.

"Damnit, wake up!" he shouted, just as a massive burst of energy hit him, sending him and the covers flying into the far wall.

Carson blinked several times as he thanked the dark gods that he no longer had to breathe to live because he was certain he had several broken ribs.

Willow was sitting up in bed and looking at him with a confused look.

"Hi," he said sarcastically.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare and zapped me when I woke you up," he explained, trying to unwrap his feet out from the blanket and sheet.

"Oh Goddess," Willow cried and rushed to the vampire, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and winced at the pain in his ribs and Willow noticed.

"I hurt you!" she whispered and he heard the terror in her voice.

"Yes, you did and I should have known better," Carson said firmly, finally getting to his feet and pulling her up. "I shouldn't have gotten in your line of fire; a witch with a nightmare can be deadly."

"I can't let Tara and Buffy see me like this," she whispered as he led them both back to the bed and spread out the sheet once more.

"Your lovers?" he asked and Willow nodded, her face miserable.

"You know, you've never asked my name," she said thoughtfully.

"Nope, figured that was your business if you wanted to tell me or not, Willow Rosenberg," he grinned. "You'll find on this side of the fence most of us don't even remember our real names."

"You knew my name though," Willow said, crawling back into bed with the vampire.

"Everyone knows Willow Rosenberg, college student, witch, lesbian and girlfriend to slayer and witch. Buffy Summers the Slayer and Tara Maclay the witch."

"Everyone knows Buffy's name?"

"No, just a few of us that don't care to go tracking her down," Carson explained. "Some of us just want to stay out of her way and not force a scene."

"What the hell do I do now?" Willow demanded, more from herself than the vampire lying next to her, as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I killed someone innocent."

"How do you know they were innocent?" he countered.

"What? They were human, that's enough," she clarified her own morality issues. "I saw a mental flash from Buffy, I saw the bodies in her mind."

"Okay, you killed," Carson leaned up on a hand and elbow. "Deal with it somehow."

"I don't know how!" Willow growled.

"Well, the basics of survival are covered: shelter, food, water, clothing. Can you get on with your life with your lovers and friends, go back to your old life?" he questioned.

"I don't know," Willow admitted. "I'm supposed to go back to school and my life as if nothing happened until the next full moon. Let them lock me away and pray that something doesn't let the wolf out?"

"What would you do if you didn't go back to them?" Carson asked. "The same thing but without your friends and family. Trying to survive until the next full moon and finding a place to lock yourself up and praying something doesn't let the wolf out."

"Damn," Willow muttered. "I can't win."

"That's why they call them curses, shouldn't have gotten yourself bit," Carson smirked.

"I didn't get bit, I took this on myself," Willow muttered.

"What? You have got to be kidding!"

Willow smirked. "Nope, that's what I meant when I said I called it to me. Buffy was bitten and I took on the curse to save her."

"Damn, girlfriend!" Carson shook his head. "Now you get to pay the heavy cost."

"I figured it was only fair, Buffy has more than enough to deal with being the  
Slayer."

"Then go home to her and Tara," Carson suggested. "You guys obviously love each other. Let that get you through this."

"I don't know, it's just more of a burden for them," Willow frowned.

"They won't look at it that way," Carson argued. "Did you want to dump your boyfriend because he was a werewolf?"

"No, we had to work around it but that wasn't a question," Willow explained and then smirked at herself. "Right, I get it, Buffy and Tara wouldn't even question getting me through this. Just like I didn't second think taking it from Buffy."

"Right, now lets get some sleep and you can go home in the afternoon," he suggested and was surprised but pleased when Willow laid back down on the bed and snuggled in his arm. "How do you know I'm not hungry?" he asked.

"You're warm, you've fed," she said, suddenly sleepy. "Besides, you're a gentleman."

"You're correct, damnit," he grinned.

Riley watched the Summers' house closely with unblinking eyes. He waited in the shadows for Buffy and the others to leave and followed Buffy and Tara as they headed to one of the graveyards.

He clicked his mike twice.

Buffy and Tara stood near the entrance of the crypt and the Slayer waited while the witch concentrated and chanted several phrases along with some hand gestures. Tara's face lit up with hope and Buffy smiled.

"I can see a trail," Tara said softly.

"Lead on then, Indian scout," Buffy grinned, keeping an eye out for vampires, demons and any other thing crawling about in the dark.

Tara headed for the far end of the cemetery, heading for the wall closest to the woods.

After a half hour of following the trail Buffy felt her heart sinking.

Tara, sensing the change in her lover's energy, turned and looked at Buffy with a concerned expression.

"I know where we're headed," Buffy said flatly, her emotions going numb. She motioned for Tara to continue following the magickal energy trail and felt darkness trying to crowd into her heart and mind as things became familiar.

Buffy tried not to whimper when they came upon the clearing. Tara looked around in confusion, spotting the torn police tape, the taped outlines of where bodies had been found, and the dark stains on the picnic table.

"Oh Goddess, t-this is where t-they were, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, unhappily stuffing her hands in her pocket.

"She was here, Buffy," Tara confirmed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Let's go on, we need to find her," Buffy said firmly.

It was close to dawn when they worked their way down into the sewer tunnel and found where Willow's energy pattern changed.

"She changed here, Buffy," Tara said as they looked around.

"What are the odds she didn't run into something down here?" Buffy pondered, looking around. The sewers were notoriously known for harboring vampires, demons, criminals, the homeless and runaways. The dark tunnels protected the vampires and demons from the sun and the protected the homeless, criminals and runaways from the law.

"Let's hope they were friendly," Tara agreed, beginning to follow the new trail.

Riley waited at the grate covering the entrance to the sewer tunnels and stood unblinking as Adam moved out of the woods and approached him.

"They went down there?" the hybrid human/demon/cyborg asked, pointing to the grate.

"Yes," Riley nodded. "What have you done to me?" he managed to question.

"I merely activated your implants," Adam said impatiently, easily lifting the grate.

"Implants? They wouldn't do that to their soldiers," Riley protested.

"Of course they would," Adam said easily. "Just like they use drugs to enhance your strength, stamina and reflexes. The implant that is controlling you is right here," Adam said, pointing at Riley's breastbone. "It connects into your neuro-system. Makes controlling your movements easy. It also hooks into the mind control implant."

"What do you want?" Riley questioned, struggling against the control of the hybrid.

"To fulfill our destiny, you are the first generation soldier of the future, I am the third and the prototype for the next level," Adam explained as he pointed to the ladder and Riley Finn began descending into the tunnel. "I am going to take things to the next level by creating an entire army of those like me. Instead of being prodded, poked, tested and kept in a lab for the rest of my life, I'm going to prove by example."

"That's not what Mother wanted," Riley argued as Adam followed him down the ladder.

"The student has outgrown the teacher," Adam shrugged. "We'll take over Sunnydale and force the demons and humans to work for us and prove our superiority."

"What about the Slayer, she'll fight you," Riley frowned.

"Us, brother, us," Adam corrected. "That's why we're going to take her out now, pre-emptive strike."

Riley continued to frown as they followed Tara and Buffy.

"Willow!" Carson hissed harshly in the witch's ear.

Willow was awake instantly at the intensity in his voice.

"There's someone coming up the ladder, someone activated my trip alarm," he whispered. "Get your clothes and let's go!"

"I've got an idea, get against the wall, quick!" she instructed, thrusting her feet into the sneakers Renfield had brought her. She grabbed up the sweatshirt and quickly pulled it on.

She joined him against the wall and closed her eyes, concentrating as they heard sounds of someone climbing the ladder leading from the sewer tunnels into the crypt.

"Don't move or breathe," Willow whispered.

"I don't have to breathe," Carson muttered and tried not to squeak as his hands and feet faded out of sight and both of them became invisible.

Willow opened her eyes as the grate opened and a crossbow appeared from below. A familiar hand and head followed as Buffy entered the crypt, followed by Tara.

Carson's eyes widened at the sight of the Slayer in his crypt as Buffy's eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for danger. After a moment, the Slayer relaxed and helped Tara the rest of the way up the ladder and into the room.

"She's not here unless she's under the bed," Buffy muttered.

Tara glanced around the room while Buffy explored. Her mind taking in the empty fast food bags and water bottles.

"The trail ends here, Buff," Tara said with a puzzled frown.

"Could she have erased it somehow?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, probably," Tara said, looking around and stopped, hesitating on the spot where Willow and Carson stood. Willow held her breath and Tara's eyes moved on. "Buff, what is this place?"

"Someone's lair, a vampire with company," Buffy said, continuing to look around.

"Why do you say that?"

"No food or food storage but empty fast food bags and bottled water," Buffy reasoned. "Someone who doesn't need food suddenly has someone around who does."

"Willow," Tara nodded. "Why would a vampire take Willow in, unless he's holding her against her will."

"I don't think so, she would have yelled for help," Buffy said thoughtfully.

"Buffy, what will we do when we find her?" Tara asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Buffy walked over and wrapped her arms around Tara, gently stroking her hair after dropping the crossbow on the bed.

"I don't know, honestly," Buffy admitted.

"Her trail showed us she was at the killing," Tara cried lightly. "Her worst fear was killing someone innocent or hurting one of us."

"We'll deal with it somehow," Buffy said softly. "As long as Walsh and the Initiative don't get their hands on Willow again, we can face anything."

"Do you think they'll come back here?'

"Maybe, we'll stake out the place tonight and see if anything comes back," Buffy said.

"Let's go home and try again tonight," Tara agreed.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Joyce Mom," Xander said.

"It's alright, Xander," Joyce said as Anya grabbed the coffee tray from her. "Everyone is upset and worried."

"I didn't mean we should kill Willow," he continued, his voice almost cracking.

"I know that, it's just an impossible situation," Joyce agreed. "We'll just have to get through it one day at a time."

"Yes, Mrs. Joyce," Anya agreed.

The three of them looked up at a knock on the door. Joyce started for the door and Giles stuck his head in.

"May I come in?" he smiled at Joyce.

"Of course, Rupert," she smiled in return. "Any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he said. "Spike says there's been no word among the demons and vampires. No one at school has seen her and Brad says nothing coming into the police either."

"Damn!" Xander said wearily.

"I don't know how much more we can all take, Giles," Joyce said softly.

"I know, I know," he wrapped his arms around Joyce.

"What the hell was that all about?" Carson demanded when he could see his body again.

"I don't know," Willow frowned. "I wanted to hear what they were thinking before showing myself."

"Then why wait?" he asked.

"Do you know about the Initiative?" Willow asked.

"Yes, most every demon, werewolf, vampire and daemon in town knows to stay clear of those damned military types," Carson nodded.

"Do you know what they do to the ones they capture?"

"Well, I know they put some damned chip in Spike's head and neutered him," Carson grinned.

"Do you know what they do with werewolves?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I saw a werewolf they let loose after they were done with him. He was totally nuts and became this homeless guy. Kept jumping at shadows and talking to himself. On nights of the full moon he'd crawl into the sewers and changed. He would howl all night and throw himself into walls, holding his head."

"They put a chip in his head, it sends a signal to his ears like a dog whistle," Willow explained. "I was captured by the Initiative."

Carson sat down in the chair, hard.

"Your nightmares," he ventured.

"Yes. To make a long story short, in three days they nearly drove me insane and tortured me physically, I can't risk that again," Willow said softly.

"How did you get out and when?"

"Two days ago, first day after the full moon, Buffy and my friends rescued me, destroyed the Initiative center and ran them out of town, or so we thought," Willow said bitterly.

"Wow, you haven't even started recovering from that let alone going through your first kill," Carson commented.

"Yeah, none of us have," Willow said sadly. "Now I have to leave."

"Why? Your friends are going crazy without you."

"You heard them, the Initiative is still in town," Willow explained. "I can't take the chance. They know about me."

"What's your plan then, aren't they the government?"

"I've got friends who can help with a new identity but I have to get out of Sunnydale," Willow explained, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Willow," Carson said gently. "You can't leave Buffy and Tara."

"I have to," Willow argued. "All of my friends risked their lives to rescue me a couple of days ago, I can't risk that again."

"You keep saying that," Carson snapped. "Maybe you should ask them if they're willing to risk it."

"I'm not willing to risk them anymore," Willow countered. "Buffy is the Slayer, life is dangerous enough for her and my friends without adding me being a werewolf and taking on the government."

"Okay, you have a very distinctive look when you get stubborn don't you?" Carson grinned.

Willow began blushing and Carson laughed.

"Alright, what is your plan?"

"Get out of town, I think I can get lost in Los Angeles," Willow said.

"Got room for a vampire?"

"You? What about Renfield?" Willow asked.

"He'll be fine; he can take over the place after your Slayer realizes we're gone. I can't stay here now the Slayer knows this is occupied," Carson shrugged. "I can help you make some contacts in LA."

"Okay, let's get out of here before they come back on surveillance duty," Willow suggested and Carson grabbed a couple of backpacks and threw one at Willow.

"Pack the best books, they have an X on the inside cover," he instructed and the bookworm grinned in appreciation. "What's the plan after that?"

"I go to my parent's place and get the car," Willow began. "I wait until Buffy and the rest leave for the evening, grab my clothes and a few things from home and pick you up somewhere and we go to LA."

"Sounds good, I got friends we can stay with until you get on your feet," Carson said easily.

"Why are you going with me?" Willow asked.

"You're running on denial, anger, and shock," he commented. "You'll need a friend when you collapse."

Willow, wanting to avoid the topic suddenly, merely nodded.

Buffy and Tara headed for the nearest ladder leading to the upper world only to find it blocked by a huge monster and an expressionless Riley.

"Uh, Buffy," Tara said softly, starting to back up slightly.

"Uh, yeah," Buffy agreed, taking in the size, apparent strength and confidence of the creature and Riley's dead eyes.

The two young women turned to run when Tara squeaked and fell to the slimly ground in convulsions with two Taser spikes in her back, wires trailing to Riley's electric stun gun.

"Tara!" Buffy screamed and grabbed a chair without a seat someone had thrown into the sewer and broke it into pieces. One piece she shot at Riley, knocking the gun out of his hand and with another she whacked at the wiring and pulled the darts out of Tara.

"Impressive, quick thinking, quick reflexes, enhanced strength," the creature commented as Riley stood motionless.

"Yeah, and mine comes naturally," Buffy quipped, trying to get Tara to her feet and giving up as Adam suddenly dashed forward, moving faster than Buffy thought he could with his size. The Slayer barely turned to face the monster and took a backhand blow to her jaw, which sent her flying across the tunnel and sliding down the cold stone wall.

Adam was on her before Buffy could even shake her head and then grabbed her by the throat. Buffy clawed at his arm uselessly as he lifted her off the ground, slowly tightening his grip.

"Over so quickly," he commented as she gasped for air. "Even the mighty Slayer is helpless before my strength and speed."

"You want power?" someone asked behind him.

Adam glanced back in time to see Tara facing him with both hands raised. He dropped Buffy and turned to face the witch as she chanted and concentrated. The creature suddenly began howling in pain as flames enveloped him.

As he batted at his blistering demon skin, Tara ran forward and ducked under his wild flailing arms to grab Buffy and drag her away from Adam. As he dropped to the slimy floor, the two women stumbled to their feet and began to run down the tunnel past Riley.

Buffy stopped and waved her hand in front of her ex-boyfriend's face and frowned when he didn't even blink.

"Come on," Tara urged as Adam began to stand up, the flames extinguished.

Buffy followed her lover up the ladder, still coughing from the choking.

Buffy was in a miserable mood by the time she and the gang got back from watching the tomb all night. Xander and Anya had volunteered to watch the ladder in the sewer tunnel, Xander armed with a Glock automatic pistol and Anya with a shotgun. They figured that a head shot to whatever had attacked Buffy might just take the creature down.

Buffy and Tara watched the outside entrance to the tomb. By dawn everyone was tired and suffering from frazzled nerves.

Giles had stayed behind to contact Agents Mulder and Scully and go over the files from the Initiative. He updated them about the cyborg hybrid that Buffy and Tara had run into.

"I've been going through those files," Mulder said after Giles gave the FBI agent Buffy's description of her attacker. "That sounds like the thing Professor Walsh was experimenting with but she was nowhere near ready to activate."

"Well, it was with Riley Finn and apparently had mental control over Riley, that tells me it's from the Initiative," Giles explained.

"I agree," Mulder responded. "Listen, from what our techs here tell us, they don't think it's possible to make something like this. This is straight out of Frankenstein."

"Well, you and I both know that your techs don't think werewolves exist either," Giles countered.

"Right," Giles could almost hear Mulder smiling over the phone. "If she got this thing activated, it's deadly. Enhanced strength, rapid reflexes, infra-red sight in one eye, extremely thick skin, a CPU processor in his head and the heart is protected by metal."

"Any suggestions on taking this thing down?" Giles asked with a frown.

"The power supply for his CPU and adrenaline pumps is at the base of his spine, you might be able to break it, or crush his head in a vice like in the Terminator," Mulder suggested.

"That bad?" Giles asked softly.

"Yes, he could be only slightly less dangerous," Mulder answered. "How's Willow?"

"Uh, well," Giles hesitated. "She's missing, actually."

"What?" Mulder demanded on the other end of the phone and Giles winced. "When? How?"

"Well, that earthquake we had loosened the cell door and the werewolf escaped," Giles explained. "We know she's alive and hiding."

"Why would she hide from you, Giles?" Mulder demanded.

"Uh, she thinks she killed someone innocent," Giles admitted.

"Did she?" Fox Mulder asked softly.

"There is evidence that it was possibly Willow but there's also some confusion," Giles said.

"Send everything you got to Scully and me, we'll see what we can figure on this end," Mulder insisted.

"Alright, thank you," Giles said with a sigh of relief.

"What is it that bothers you about it?" Mulder asked.

"There are two victims, a teenage male and female. It looks like the male and female were killed by two separate creatures," Giles explained.

"Could it be a different werewolf, a pair of them or a demon?"

"Yes, any of those are possible except that Buffy and Tara tracked Willow's magickal trail to the scene. She was there that night and when they connected with her the next morning she was confused and covered in blood," Giles expanded.

"Oh God," Mulder muttered softly. "Do you have a bite pattern for Willow?"

"No, we didn't have a chance. We only had her back two nights," Giles' voice was threatening to crack.

"Wait a minute, all those tests the Initiative did, I bet they have a bite pattern for the werewolf," Mulder grumbled and Giles could hear him clicking on his computer keyboard. "Send me what you've got, I've got a bite pattern for Willow as a werewolf."

"Thank you, Mulder," Giles said again.

"Well, your Slayer was a little disappointing but that witch was most entertaining," Adam said calmly. When Riley didn't respond, Adam pressed several keys on his small hand-held computer and Riley blinked and glared at the cyborg.

"Buffy will figure out a way to stop you," Riley snapped, struggling to move but unable to move more than his head.

"I doubt it," Adam dismissed the soldier's ranting. "The Slayer is very predictable; she is clever but relies heavily on her friends in her duties. Remove her friends and family and she will be weak."

"What?" Riley asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Logic, brother," Adam said casually. "Find your enemy's weakness and exploit it. Buffy Summers' weakness is her reliance and loyalty to her friends. Mother often commented on it in her notes about the Slayer."

"Why did you kill Mother?" Riley demanded.

"A mistake, I admit," Adam said easily. "I wasn't functioning properly yet when she entered the room."

"What the hell do you want?" Riley snapped.

"To prove that I am the future of the military," Adam responded. "To do that, I will take over Sunnydale with very little help and show what can be accomplished by a super soldier. Then I will oversee the limited construction of others like me and the research onto the next level."

"I'll find a way to break this damned control," Riley promised.

"Accept your destiny," Adam suggested. "You were Mother's favorite among the soldiers. Your intelligence pleased her greatly. "First we cut off the head of the enemy, then we attack the other body parts. I'm not sure what to do about the witch, though."

"Giles, you want to kill Giles," Riley deduced.

"Yes, " Adam nodded. "I wonder if the girl is a half demon."

"Who? Tara? She's normal," Riley frowned.

"Then she was using magick?" Adam questioned.

"Yes, she's a witch, so is Willow Rosenberg, her girlfriend."

"Witch, that isn't logical. Magic defies the laws of science," Adam complained.

"A lot of things I saw with Buffy and her group defy logic," Riley agreed.

"We shall eliminate their unstable influence in this town," Adam promised.

Buffy threw herself down on the sofa and curled up in Tara's arms as Giles came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hands.

"I take it by your expressions that no one came back to the crypt last night," he commented as Joyce walked up behind him and under his arm as it wrapped around her shoulder.

Joyce looked at Buffy and Tara with concern. Neither one had slept more than a few hours in a week since Willow had been taken by the Initiative. Even after getting her back the full moon had interrupted any kind of a decent sleep pattern for everyone.

"No, nothing, not even a rat," Tara complained. "Her trail ended in the crypt, it was as if she disappeared there."

"What would interrupt a magickal trail like that," Giles pondered.

"If she was unconscious?" Joyce suggested but Giles shook his head.

"No, it would still be there," he muttered as they sat down across from Buffy and Tara.

"I can't think unless she thought to erase her trail magickally but I'm not sure how to do that," Tara commented.

"Can either of you make contact yet? Maybe she's asleep?" Joyce suggested.

"No, we tried while we were waiting and again just before coming home," Buffy muttered. "She's still blocking us, alive, but blocking us."

"It just doesn't make sense," Joyce complained. "We talked; I know how much she loves you both."

"She's so scared of something that she's blocking it," Tara mumbled.

"You two go up and get some sleep," Joyce suggested. "I'm going to call Theresa Santiago today and see what we can do about this semester for you three; I don't want the three of you failing because of all of this."

"Thanks, Mom," Buffy mumbled and helped Tara up from the sofa and headed for the stairs.

Buffy frowned when they started past Willow's room and stopped.

"What is it, Buff?" Tara asked as the Slayer opened the redhead's door slowly.

"I don't know, I don't remember the closet door being open when we left," Buffy commented and walked into Willow's room. Her tired mind tried to register what was wrong with the room.

"Oh no!" Tara cried and rushed to the bed, grabbing up a sheet of paper and began reading.

Buffy knew what the note was. When she had run away, she left a similar note for her friends and mother. At least Willow was kind enough to do that, she thought as she looked around and noticed Willow's laptop computer, a few books and some of the witch's clothes missing.

"Buffy!" Tara whispered, trying not to break into tears again.

Buffy understood, it seemed like all they did recently was cry and they were both tired. The Slayer took the note without a word and read through it quickly.

"Gang; I'm sorry to do this. I can't stay in Sunnydale with the Initiative still in town. I won't endanger you by getting caught by them again and I won't endanger you with the wolf either. I know I didn't hurt Tara but I could have. I also figured out that I killed someone as the wolf.

"I'm not going to kill myself, even though I probably should and end the risk to the rest of the world. Guess I'm not that brave anymore. I'm leaving town for a while. I can't let the government get a hold of me again. I could be brave enough to kill myself before that happens again.

"Buffy, Tara; I know you're not going to understand this. I don't quite understand it myself. I love you both more than my own life but I can't stay and keep endangering you both. I need you both so much and I know I'm going to be lost without you but I can't risk hurting you or having you hurt because of me. Please, let me go and be happy together. Willow."

"Oh God, Wills," Buffy muttered and sat down heavily on the bed. Tara gently took the note from her and headed back downstairs.

Buffy stared at the frame on Willow's nightstand and realized it was empty. The picture of her, Tara and Willow was missing.

"Don't give up on us yet, Wills," Buffy whispered, mentally sending out all the love she could through their connection.

Carson, in the back seat of her parent's car, heard Willow whimper and sat up. He kept the blanket over his head and made sure to stay out of the sunlight coming into the car.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just something tugging on the heart-strings," Willow said softly.

"You can go back to them," he suggested.

"Not with men in white coats looking for me," Willow said firmly. "I can't take that again. They can make it without me."

"Not likely but you're the driver," Carson muttered and lay back down.

Willow hoped that the Highway Patrol wouldn't take an interest in the car with towels blocking out all the windows but the driver's side and windshield. It would be hard to explain why the guy in the backseat couldn't get out of the car on a nice sunny California winter day.

"I love you too, Buffy," Willow whispered and continued driving.


	19. Chapter 19

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wanted: A Werewolf and a Superman**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** It's a full moon, Willow is a werewolf and there's an earthquake.

**Part 4**

"It's been two weeks, Giles!" Buffy shouted, breaking another board between his hands. The Watcher barely pulled back in time to avoid the pieces smacking him in the nose or glasses.

"I know but Agent Mulder hasn't learned anything new," he repeated. "Wherever Willow disappeared to, she's done a good job of it. Rather surprising, actually."

"Why? I managed," Buffy frowned, turning her anger and frustration into a punching routine against the punching bag.

"You took a job that paid under the table and dealt in a neighborhood of runaways, I'm not sure Willow took that route," Giles commented, watching his Slayer work out.

"Meaning she's smarter and probably has a nice computer job somewhere with a new ID," Buffy said sarcastically.

"Well, yes, probably," Giles agreed.

"Can't she be traced through a new ID? They take your prints now for a driver's license," Buffy asked.

"Not if the ID is fake, which it probably is."

"No sign of her. Nothing!" Buffy growled and smacked the punching bag again.

"Yes," Giles said softly. "We have another week and a half before the full moon. I suggest for now that we concentrate on the cyborg problem."

"This sucks, Giles," Buffy grumbled. "I should be looking for Willow, not playing soldier against some tin plated demon."

"He's not a demon, Buffy," Giles said impatiently. "And you're not playing 'soldier,' you're being the Slayer. You're doing your job."

"Oh right, my job," Buffy said bitterly. "That thing that takes precedence over my life, even if it means losing one of my soul mates."

"Buffy," Giles began, his face expressing his hurt.

"No, Giles," Buffy snapped, verbally shrugging off his concern. "Just let me practice alone for awhile, okay? Go do some planning with the Gang about Adam or something."

"Alright," Giles agreed reluctantly, not sure how to help his Slayer's emotional pain.

Buffy continued whacking the punching bag until she heard the door to the kitchen click shut. Then the Slayer turned into a run across the floor, through a series of gymnastic moves that put her up against a wooden wall they used to practice climbing.

With a shout of anger, Buffy began punching the wall as hard as she could, letting all of her frustration, anger and pain flow through her hands until the boards gave in under her assault and cracked.

Buffy fell to her knees sobbing, cradling her bruised and bloody hands.

"Willow."

Carson felt the familiar figure next to him twitch in her sleep and heard her moan. He figured she must be really caught in a nightmare to be able to wake him up out of a sleep during the day. _"Not a morning person" did not even begin to cover his sleeping habits,_ he thought with a smile.

The vampire rolled over and gently shook Willow.

"Hey, Scarlet," he said softly, using his pet nickname for the red-haired witch.

Willow frowned in her sleep and mumbled in protest.

"You awake enough?" he asked, slightly grumpy himself.

Willow nodded and curled up around the stuffed fox he had brought home for her one night. As her breathing evened out the vampire drifted back into sleep.

The two weeks hadn't been bad, he reflected. Willow had proven more than adept at surviving; surprising him and herself. She had quickly gotten false IDs for both of them and illegally sold her parents car. That money had been spent on securing a studio apartment in a miserable part of town.

By magick, theft, barter, and creative inventiveness, furniture had been acquired. Typical of a studio apartment, some of the furniture consisted of plastic milk crates and boards but the bed was queen sized and comfortable. Heavy black material covered the windows and a curtain blocked off any light that might come in from the front door opening but that wasn't out of place in the neighborhood of college students, struggling musicians, junkies and slackers.

Within days, the hacker had a job with a group of fellow hackers and computer geeks putting together computers for clients and hacking into and testing programs. Willow figured most of the computers they took in were stolen but it didn't matter to her. The guys paid well, respected her skills, didn't ask for identification and didn't ask questions about her past.

Within a week, Carson had a job as a bouncer at a Goth bar, his pale skin fitting in quite well with the wanna-be vampires.

Carson figured it hadn't been a bad move to hook up with the red-haired witch. The girls at the club were fascinated with his fangs and more than willing to have sex with the handsome "vampire," especially when he could use his fangs, Carson just made sure not to let them see his 'game' face. _The girls never missed the blood and enjoyed the sex immensely, everyone got what they wanted,_ he reflected.

One of his first purchases had been a strong set of shackles, thick chains and industrial locks.

Willow had looked at the silver items with a clenched jaw and didn't say a word but nodded her thanks.

The computer geeks weren't surprised when she worked most of the night and slept most of the day. Almost all of them kept the same strange schedule and the main workshop was out of a rented warehouse, so no one noticed the odd hours.

"Buffy," the red-head mumbled.

"Things are looking good here, Red," Carson mumbled. "But you still should have stayed with your girlfriends."

Joyce frowned and looked over at the clock on her nightstand and her frown deepened. What had awakened her at 2:25 in the morning? She sat up on her bed and grabbed for her robe when a thump sounded again on the stairs.

Alarmed, Joyce moved quickly to her door and rushed down the hall, switching on the light.

Buffy, leaning heavily on the banister, blinked in the sudden glare.

"Buffy?" Joyce questioned.

The Slayer looked like she had been in a car wreck. Joyce knew she would never get used to Buffy coming home battered and bruised but this was one of the worst. She rushed down the stairs to wrap an arm under Buffy's and began helping her daughter up the stairs.

"What happened?"

"Buffy?" Tara's voice greeted them from the top of the stairs, her voice cracking at the sight of the Slayer.

"I'll live," Buffy said, trying to reassure her mother and her love.

Tara and Joyce helped Buffy move slowly down the hall to her room and onto her bed. Buffy winced as she sat down on the bed and Joyce helped her out of her jacket.

"Oh Buffy," her mother said, her voice cracking.

The Slayer's left eye was swollen shut, her nose had been bleeding, and her arms were covered with bruises. Joyce also noticed that Buffy was holding her right arm close to her body and gently raised Buffy's t-shirt. Both Joyce and Tara winced at the sight of the massive bruises along the Slayer's ribs.

"I found Adam," Buffy announced with a slight smile, trying to joke.

"Looks like he found you," Tara countered, bending down to unlace Buffy's Doc Martin boots.

"Well, I have to admit that it didn't exactly go well," Buffy said softly.

"Do we need to take you to the hospital?" Joyce asked.

"No, Mom, really," Buffy assured her. "I'll be all better by morning, only a few bruises by then. Right now I need a shower and some sleep."

"I don't think you can stand up long enough for a shower," Joyce commented and caught a look between Tara and her daughter. "All right, good idea."

"What?" Buffy asked innocently.

"Tara helping you with a shower, of course," Joyce said calmly. "Just make it a quick one, you both have school tomorrow."

Buffy's eyes widened and Tara blushed a bright red.

"Mom!"

"You sure you don't need a doctor?" Joyce asked again, ignoring Buffy's protests.

"I'll be okay, Mom," Buffy said, a little more calmly. "I've got to see Giles in the morning before school."

"New developments?" Tara asked as she and Joyce helped the Slayer to her feet.

"Yeah, I ran into one of the Initiative commandos, they're hunting Adam as well," Buffy said. "He said that demons and vampires are flocking to Adam and they can't get near the place. The Initiative has only a skeleton crew since we destroyed the Center."

"We needed to destroy it," Tara frowned.

"Total agreement," Buffy agreed as her mom and Tara helped her sit in the bathroom while Tara started the shower. "Now if we can find Wills and convince her that they aren't a threat to get her home!"

"We will, Buffy," Tara said firmly.

"I'll be gone to Los Angeles for a couple of days to oversee the shipment of a new show at the gallery, I could cancel if you need me here," Joyce commented.

"No, Mom," Buffy shook her head. "It's probably better if you're out of town. Riley knows who I am and Adam could come after any of you to get to me."

"I wonder why he hasn't?" Tara said thoughtfully, helping Buffy stand up.

"Well, I will see you girls in a couple of days then," Joyce said, hugging Tara and then Buffy. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," Buffy smiled.

Tara waited until Joyce shut the bathroom door and turned the Slayer around to unhook Buffy's bra.

"I think we should go over and wake Giles up after the shower, Buffy."

"What's up, Tara?" Buffy asked, leaning with one hand on Tara's shoulder to work her way out of her jeans. "It's freezing out there this time of night and I'm really hurting here."

"Something you said," Tara said, pulling Buffy's underwear down and steering the Slayer towards the shower.

"What? About coming after my mom?" Buffy tried not to moan with the mixture of pain and relief as the warm water hit her aching body.

Tara quickly undressed and crawled into the shower behind her lover.

"Yes, it doesn't make sense that he hasn't," Tara commented.

"Well, I'm grateful that he hasn't," Buffy muttered, leaning one hand against the shower wall and letting Tara clean her tired body. _Her mom shouldn't have worried,_ Buffy thought, _she was too tired and hurt to think of sex, even with Tara's naked body right behind her._ She frowned, realizing she had missed what Tara was saying.

"Huh?"

"We need to prepare for that possibility, Buffy," Tara repeated. "This Adam thing is computer based in his logic, right?"

"That's what Giles and Mulder tell us," Buffy agreed.

"Then logically, he might plan on attacking your friends and family to throw you off your game."

"Just like Angel did," Buffy said, suddenly thoughtful. "He taunted all of us to keep me off balance. Let's go see Giles."

Willow glanced up at the clock and stretched. The program she was working on was being difficult and she was getting frustrated.

Tulsa looked up from his pliers and motherboard with a grin.

"That one's a bitch, isn't it?" he asked, brushing his greasy hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I know it's in one of the lines of code, I just can't find it yet," Willow answered. "Where's Rusty?"

"Oh, he went on a Taco Bell run. You had your headphones on and was looking very intense so he's bringing you back two supreme burritos and an ice tea."

"Cool," Willow smiled and stood up from her table to walk and glance over the other geek's shoulder. "That circuit is totally fried, it won't hold the connection."

"Yeah, I know," Tulsa drawled. "But the dude that's buying this one is a real jerk and ripped us off two months ago. It'll hold together for about four days and then totally short circuit everything."

"Oh you are so evil!" Willow grinned.

"Yeah, total Darkside stuff!" Tulsa agreed with a laugh. "Find a girlfriend yet?"

"Right, when am I going to find a girlfriend?" Willow tried to laugh but it was unconvincing. "I'm here every night and sleep all day, doesn't exactly make a lively social calendar, you know?"

"Yeah, that's why most of the computers we get in here have so much porn downloaded they've crashed their systems," Tulsa grinned.

"If I see one more manipulated picture of Brittany Spears, I'm going to scream," Willow agreed.

"Not your type?" Rusty teased as he opened the door, his arms filled with Taco Bell bags.

"Just because she's female doesn't mean I'm automatically attracted to her. You guys aren't turned on by every single woman you see in a bathing suit, are you?"

Both guys looked at each other and then back to the female hacker.

"Yes," both of them answered and Willow threw her hands up in frustration.

"Males!" she complained with a laugh, reaching for food, trying not to think about Buffy and Tara.

"Giles?" Buffy called as she cautiously pushed the battered door open more. Tara stood back once they arrived at the Watcher's home and found the door kicked in and could see no movement inside the condo.

"Giles?" Buffy shouted. She held the shotgun in a ready position as she walked into the living room cautiously.

"Buffy," anyone else but Willow or Buffy would have missed it.

Buffy was across the room in a flash and switched on the light to the hallway and stopped, stunned for a moment.

Giles had been beaten, worse than when Angelus had tortured him and he had been tied to the banister of the stairs. Buffy whimpered. The Englishman was hanging by his wrists, his shirt had been ripped off him and someone had beaten him from behind, focusing on the lower back. What really worried the Slayer was the puncture wound in the Watcher's back that was still bleeding freely.

"Tara! Call 911!" Buffy shouted and ran up the stairs, grabbing one of the knives from the many displays of weapons on the walls.

"Buffy," Giles whispered.

"It's okay, I'm here," Buffy said softly as she waited for Tara.

A moment later the witch came around the corner and gasped.

"Get over behind him and lower him down when I cut these ropes," Buffy instructed and Tara moved behind the wounded man. Buffy quickly cut through the ropes holding him in the air. Tara managed to catch and lower him to the floor without too much tripping. She helped turn him over onto his stomach as he moaned in pain.

Buffy grabbed the first aid kit from the den area and ripped it open impatiently. She tossed a large gauze pad to Tara and the witch placed it over the puncture wound and pressed down hard, despite Giles' moan of pain.

"He wanted me to bleed to death," Giles whispered. "Didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"Tara thought he might attack my family or friends," Buffy explained.

"Good thinking, actually," Giles praised and then cried out with the pain. "I'm having some problems with my legs."

"Giles?" Buffy said softly, thankful for the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Hurts," he admitted, closing his eyes. "He wants you alone, then he'll make more like himself."

"He won't get that chance," Buffy growled.

Xander and Anya found Buffy pacing restlessly and Tara sitting on a hospital waiting room sofa, hugging herself and looking worried.

"How is he?" Xander demanded as Buffy quickly hugged him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "About earlier, what I said about Willow."

"I know," Buffy whispered back and turned to hug Anya.

"They won't tell us anything yet," Tara complained.

"The paramedics said he lost a lot of blood," Buffy added, sitting next to Tara.

"Okay, who is like totally pissed off at this point and getting damned tired of this wanna-be Terminator?" Xander growled.

"I'll second that," Buffy muttered.

"What about Willow? She is needed; can't we find her yet?" Anya questioned.

"We can try again," Tara suggested.

"I'm game, everything feels off without her," Buffy agreed and reached out to hold Tara's hand. Together they closed their eyes.

/Willow!/ both of them called.

Willow frowned over the computer she was looking on, her body jerking slightly.

"You okay, Robin?" Rusty called from across the room, glancing up from the computer he was rebuilding.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Willow snapped. "Sorry, just a little tired, I guess."

"You've been working like crazy on that damned program," he commented and yelped as he was shocked when he touched the case. "Goddamn piece of…"

"Rusty," Willow grinned.

/Willow! 911, please!/ Buffy and Tara's voice echoed in her head.

Willow shook her hair out of her eyes and turned up the stereo, trying to drown out the voices of her lovers with the sounds of Nine Inch Nails.

/It's Giles!/ the voice shouted at her.

/No, I'm too dangerous!/ she shouted back mentally and slammed her shields down tighter.

"Damnit!" Buffy muttered, slamming her fist against her leg. "She's blocking us!"

"Any word from Agent Mulder?" Xander asked.

"No, nothing," Tara answered, leaning against Buffy's shoulder.

"Have you called your Mom?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, I got her on her cell phone. She's on her way home," Buffy said wearily. "All we can do is wait."

Willow slammed the door shut and threw her backpack onto the sofa. Carson walked out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry.

"Good hunting tonight?" Willow snapped, taking in his flushed appearance and contented expression.

"Is it your time of the month or are we close to a full moon?" he snapped back. "What bug crawled in and infected your systems?"

"Sorry, Car," Willow said softly and threw herself down on the sofa. "I…there's a program that's giving me problems."

"There's more than that," he commented as he slipped on a t-shirt and lay down on the bed in his boxers, ready for bed as the sun began to rise.

"Someone from home tried to contact me," she admitted.

"Did you answer them?"

"No, I can't go back, you know that," she growled.

"I don't know that!" he snapped back. "They love you and that's damned rare. They'll take care of your wolf side and whatever that power you have can be used to help them."

"Help them what, Carson?" she demanded. "Kill others like you?"

"I thought we agreed, there aren't any like me," he grinned, revealing his fangs. "Don't tell me you're beginning to be sympathetic for vampires? Haven't you figured out some of the vampire thing?"

"What about it? When you die the demon takes over and your soul is lost," Willow frowned, taking off her army fatigue jacket and slipping out of her combat boots. Next the baggy jeans were tossed aside and she crawled into the bed with the vampire. She momentarily reflected that even her wardrobe had changed in the last couple of weeks. Instead of the bright, cheery clothing she favored, now she was wearing dark and baggy clothing, looking very much like the computer geeks and skaters she was hanging with.

"You know, good thing you're gay and I'm a gentleman," Carson growled. "You are incredibly sexy and don't even know it do you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Willow smiled, wrapping her arm around her stuffed fox. "You also know I'd fry you if you tried anything."

"Well, there is that," he grinned. "Now, about the soul thing. It's true that the soul is set aside and the blood lust hits, leaving very little of the original morality left. There's a lot of the basic personality left though. Especially over time, the vampire becomes more like their old self the longer they live."

"You mean Spike was a jerk in his human life?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, he was also a decent guy at times, comes through in the vampire," Carson explained.

Willow frowned, deep in thought.

"You told me about seeing your vampire double, right?" Carson questioned.

"Yeah, she was totally evil though," Willow protested. "I'm not evil, except for the werewolf thing and I don't remember what I do as a werewolf…so I'm not sure that counts as being evil. It is evil but I don't know that I'm being evil…"

"Willow!"

"Sorry," Willow grinned.

"She was also very sexual with both genders and went for females first, right?"

"Like eeewww, she wanted to be sexual with me!" Willow exclaimed.

"Oh that would be way kinky," Carson agreed. "Would that be considered masturbation?"

Willow blushed a deep red and smacked the vampire on the ribs.

"Well, seeing her got me to look at some things about myself," Willow admitted.

"Same thing, your vampire double, if she lives for a few hundred years, might be more like you are now," he grinned.

"Were you totally evil when you changed?" she asked.

"For a while," he admitted. "Took about fifty years before I started wanting more than just the hunt."

Willow's frown deepened.

"Do you know Angel or Angelus?"

"Yeah, about a 100 years ago," Carson mumbled, beginning to get sleepy with the coming daylight.

"You know about the soul and curse thing, right?"

"Yeah, tortured soul, redeeming himself, all that," Carson mumbled.

"Well, a couple of years ago he reverted back to Angelus and he was like totally evil, I mean really really bad," Willow explained. "He went out of his way to torture and torment Buffy and the rest of us, he delighted in torturing Giles, really hurting him."

"Yeah, I heard horror stories of Angelus when he was evil," Carson agreed.

"Well, does that mean he was evil in human life?" she asked.

"He was a bastard, from what I heard," he muttered. "He like to party, didn't want to work, kinda cruel and arrogant, he loved the women, a real love 'em and leave 'em type."

"So why is he different now with a soul?"

"That tortured soul thing again," Carson growled. "The guilt makes him a nice guy and maybe he grew up a little when he got his soul back."

"So you were a total nice guy before you died? Is that why you became a nice vampire so quickly?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that," Carson grinned with his eyes closed. "I was a priest."

"Miss Summers?"

Buffy sat up immediately, blinking.

"Yes?" she answered as the female doctor approached the small group.

Xander, Anya, and Tara all sat up, blinking.

"Mr. Giles is out of surgery and is in stable condition," she informed the group.

"Is he okay?" Xander demanded.

"Well, it's too soon to tell the exact effects of the injuries," Dr. Karen Wang said slowly. "The puncture would caused massive internal bleeding and he's currently in a coma from the blood loss and then there's the question of his spinal injury."

"Spine?" Tara asked softly.

"There is a great deal of swelling of the tissue surrounding the spinal cord from the beating. The cat scan doesn't show any breakage or bulging of the disks but we've ordered a series of MRIs to rule that out."

"Giles is paralyzed is what you're saying," Buffy demanded.

"For the moment, we're hoping that when the swelling goes down that motor function will return to his lower limbs," Dr. Wang explained.

"If it doesn't?" Xander asked.

"Then we'll try surgery to repair what damage is there," Dr. Wang said confidently. "But you must be prepared, there is a chance that the spinal cord itself was damaged."

"He'd be paralyzed for life," Tara said softly.

"There is that possibility," Dr. Wang confirmed. "I'm sorry, I need to get back. There's nothing any of you can do right now. Why don't you go home and get some rest. He may not wake up for hours or even days."

"If ever, right?" Xander asked bitterly.

"I really can't predict that," Dr. Wang said cautiously.

Buffy fell into Tara's arms as Xander cursed under his breath.

"I think it's time we take this tin-god out," he growled.

"Former High School Librarian Attacked in Own Home" the headline read as Willow read the Sunnydale newspaper through the computer. The hacker quickly scanned the article and felt a familiar sensation of fear running through her system as her heart-rate climbed rapidly.

The article reported that Rupert Giles, former high-school librarian, was attacked in his home by persons unknown and was currently in critical condition at the local hospital after undergoing surgery.

Willow, ignoring the glances from Rusty, Tulsa and Skates, got up from her table and grabbed the telephone and dialed the number she had gotten from her inquiry on the computer.

"I'm calling about the condition of Rupert Giles," she said.

"Are you a relative?" a voice questioned in response.

"Yes, I'm his niece," Willow answered, hoping her fake English accent would hold up to a nurse in Sunnydale.

"I'm sorry, let me check," the nurse or desk clerk responded. After a moment the voice returned to the phone. "I'm sorry, Miss," the voice said. "Mr. Giles is still unconscious but in stable condition. His paralysis hasn't improved in the last twenty hours."

"Thank you, very much," Willow mumbled.

"May I take a message for the rest of his family?" the voice asked as Willow hung up the phone.

"You okay, Robin?" Skates asked, turning the volume of the latest by Staind down.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she muttered and walked out of the office area into the large cavernous warehouse. The hacker sat down on a wooden crate and slowly rocked back and forth, tears running down her face.

Giles moaned and felt someone stroking his forehead.

"Shhhh, its okay, Rupert," a voice said softly.

The Watcher opened his eyes and smiled at Joyce holding his hand.

"Hey," he muttered.

Joyce reached over and held a plastic cup with a straw and let him drink several sips of water.

"How bad?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"You're talking and smiling," Joyce pointed out. "The kids are outside, they wouldn't leave."

"How bad?" he asked again.

Joyce sighed. "You lost a lot of blood but the stab wound missed vital organs. They removed your spleen, though."

"My legs," Giles whispered. "He meant to cripple me before killing me."

"The swelling hasn't gone down," Joyce said. "They don't know, Rupert."

"I can't feel my legs," he muttered, closing his eyes slowly.

Joyce stood up to get the doctor and the Scooby Gang.

"Giles?"

"Agent Mulder?" Giles answered, fumbling with the phone and setting the controls of his hospital bed in motion to sit up. "Good to hear your voice."

"Even better to hear yours, from what they tell me," Mulder responded. "I've got news about Willow. Is anyone else there with you?"

Giles looked over at a sleepy Tara, who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. The Watcher smiled, remembering when the Scooby Gang had kept a similar vigil next to Willow's bed and then Buffy's to protect them. Now they were doing the same for him.

"Yes, Tara is here," Giles said.

"What do the doctors say about you?" Mulder asked.

"They're not sure the paralysis is permanent, I've regained some feeling in the feet and one side of the legs," Giles informed the FBI agent. "What about Willow?"

Tara was awake and alert instantly at the mention of her lover's name.

"Well, the bite patterns on the victims are from two different attackers," Mulder informed the Watcher as Giles held the phone slightly away from his ear so Tara could listen. "The bad news is that the bite pattern and DNA evidence from the male victim belong to Willow. The bite pattern and DNA evidence from the girl aren't in the Initiative records."

"No," Tara whimpered and Giles closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Giles," Mulder said sadly. "Scully ran the tests three times to be sure. The good news is that we've got a lead on where she is."

Giles tried to sit up and winced at the sudden pain. "Where?"

"Los Angeles area," Fox Mulder answered. "I played a hunch and we ran traces on any telephone calls coming into the hospital asking about you. All but one were either local or England."

"England?" Giles asked with a frown.

"Apparently someone was checking up on you from your homeland," Mulder informed him. "The other call was an unidentified female claiming to be your niece."

"I don't have a niece," Giles commented.

"I know, that's why we tracked that call closer. It came from the Los Angeles area."

"Can't you be more specific?" Giles demanded.

"Normally we could," Mulder agreed. "But whoever this was routed the phone through several trunk boxes, the records show the call came from the City Morgue."

"Could she be working there?"

"No, city officials are fingerprinted," Mulder answered. "No, the call was routed through several locations through the computer lines, hell of a hacking job."

"Willow," Giles nodded.

"I would bet on it," Mulder agreed. "She was checking up on you and she's in LA."

"Thank you, Agent Mulder," Giles said gratefully. "That gets us closer, we might be able to track her now and we have friends in Los Angeles."

"I remember," Mulder said. "Good luck and we'll keep looking on this end."

Giles clicked off the phone and looked at Tara's face and held out his arms. They were closer to Willow now but they also had confirmation that the werewolf Willow had killed.

Giles frowned, the mystery of the girl's death was still bothering him.

"Hand me my address book, please," he asked Tara. "We need to call Los Angeles and then the rest of the group."

Willow yawned and stretched, glancing at the clock. Just enough time for coffee and a bite to eat before hitting the computers.

Carson was sound asleep beside her on the bed. _Sometimes it was eerie waking up next to him,_ she thought. Without the need to breathe, it was very much like waking up next to a corpse. Given that he was a vampire and had actually died, Willow figured that's exactly what it was like.

_Goddess,_ she thought, _weird thoughts today._

She tried to shake off the thoughts of Buffy and Tara but couldn't. Night before a full moon and she wanted to be with them desperately, emotionally and sexually. A cold shower was in order since her only other option was sex with a priest turned vampire and a male one at that. Not her idea of a romantic encounter.

She pushed her Vespa out the door and headed out for another day of work. Another day to ignore the fact that the next night was the full moon.

After grabbing something to eat, Willow sat down at her worktable and booted up her own laptop, connecting to the phone lines. She quickly hit the Internet and accessed the Sunnydale newspaper, just as she had every day since learning about Giles.

Willow's trained eyes could read between the lines of many of the articles. Having grown up in Sunnydale, it was common to read about missing children, disappearances and unexplained 'muggings.'

There was only one small article on Giles' release from the hospital but Willow sighed with relief. It was enough to tell her he was alive and well enough to go home. She knew Buffy and the others would protect him. She hadn't dared call the hospital after the first time but was depending on the Sunnydale newspaper for information.

Willow wanted to cry but felt too tired to even do that. She knew Carson had taken the next three nights off from his job so he could watch over her during the full moon but she was still worried. It was the first full moon since the werewolf had escaped the cell in the crypt. She had already killed at least two people, any more and Willow knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

The hacker smiled when Tulsa and Skates entered the warehouse office and headed for their own worktables.

"Hey, Robin," both greeted her.

"Hey, guys."

After a few moments Tulsa got up from his stool and approached his fellow hacker. Willow looked up with a smile and then frowned at his serious expression.

"What's up, Tulsa?" she asked.

The young hacker pulled a piece of paper out of his trench coat and handed it to her. Willow unfolded it and felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at her college identification picture under the heading of Federal Bureau of Investigations: Wanted.

"That came through on the FAX yesterday," Tulsa explained. "The others haven't seen it."

"Wanted for questioning as a material witness in a federal case, Willow Rosenberg, age 20, etc," she read softly. "Fox."

"What are you going to do?" Tulsa asked. "Is it a hacking thing?"

"Yeah," Willow lied easily, knowing that hacking would be something Tulsa could understand perfectly and he wouldn't understand werewolves, vampires and cyborgs.

"They won't recognize you and there's no tracing you here," Tulsa pointed out.

"I hope not," Willow said softly.

"We won't say anything, Robin," Tulsa promised, still sticking to Willow's runaway name.

"Thanks, Tulsa," she managed to smile softly.

Willow keyed in a relatively unknown hacker website that routed emails to various locations, allowing them to be sent anonymously. She began to type.

"Mulder, why are you tracking me? I can't let the Initiative get a hold of me again. You know what they did to me. Please let me go. — Willow."

The hacker knew that it would take a couple of hours to route the message to Fox Mulder's email and another two hours at least to get a response back through the routing system. Willow settled down to concentrate on work.

Willow frowned at the program that was still causing her so many hassles. She glanced over at Tulsa and Skates and made sure they were involved in their own work and spread her hands over the computer mainframe. A blue light spread from her hands as she concentrated and in a moment the computer screen began flashing and the printer several feet away kicked into gear.

Willow blinked, drawing the energy back into herself.

"Hey!" Tulsa grinned at the sound of the printer and got up to check the printout. "Score!" he shouted. "She fixed the damned thing!"

"Most excellent, dude!" Skates laughed. "You are the best, Robin!"

"Thanks, guys, I'm not even sure how I did it," she grinned.

"Well, the printout shows it was a damned line error, just like you figured," Tulsa said, reading the papers. "I never would have found that!"

Willow grinned.

Satisfied with the results of the program, Willow quickly moved on to another problem, one that wasn't as difficult but it passed the time until she noticed it was almost 4 a.m. Willow went back to the website and checked her email and wasn't surprised to find an email from Mulder.

She opened it with a feeling of anticipation and dread.

"Willow, please go home. The Initiative is in total shambles and aren't looking for you. I swear it. Professor Walsh is dead and Riley is under control of the latest monster in Sunnydale. Professor Walsh created a hybrid cyborg/demon/human super soldier and named him Adam. He's terrorizing Buffy and the group, he's the one that attacked Giles. Go home, they need you. Your friend, always, Mulder."

Willow frowned and shut down her computer, said goodnight to the guys and headed to her studio apartment.

Carson noticed Willow's distraction and kept quiet when she entered the apartment. He waited patiently as she absently pulled off her boots.

The vampire caught the change of expression and recognized the stubborn set to her jaw, he had run across it a couple of times before.

"What?" he asked.

"You got everything set for the next three nights?" she asked.

"Yes," he said easily. "That center post of the room will hold you. I had a demon friend try it out, he's huge and twice as strong as a werewolf and he couldn't even scratch the post or bend the chains."

"Good old Southern California, earthquake and werewolf proof," Willow said bitterly. "After the full moon is over, I'm going home."

"Good, about time," he commented.


	20. Chapter 20

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wanted: A Werewolf and a Superman**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** It's a full moon, Willow is a werewolf and there's an earthquake.

**Part 5**

Buffy had her hands wrapped in Tara's hair and the witch pulled the Slayer close, her hands moving under Buffy's shirt, moaning at the feel of Buffy's skin. Buffy whimpered and moved a knee between Tara's legs and felt Tara's hips jerk in response.

"Uh, ehm," a voice broke into their passionate kiss. Buffy leaned over Tara on the sofa, foreheads touching.

"Oh God, I need you," Buffy whispered.

"I think Giles wants our attention," Tara whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Buffy muttered and climbed off the witch and collapsed onto the sofa next to Tara.

Giles maneuvered the wheelchair to the other side of the coffee table to face the young women.

"Agent Mulder says that Willow contacted him, begging him to stop searching for her," he told them.

"Willow?" Tara asked softly.

"Wills?" Buffy echoed her.

"He wrote back assuring her that the Initiative wasn't looking for her and we wanted her home," Giles informed them.

"Well, I talked with Parker last night," Buffy added. "He says that Adam and his demons have taken over the caves the Initiative had set up. There was a major battle last night and the commandos lost."

"I have the feeling he's getting ready to do something," Giles muttered.

"Well, that attempt on Xander and Anya set him back, I think," Buffy commented. "He was so not expecting Xander with a shotgun to his head."

"Yes, well I have the feeling that he's moved onto his second plan," Giles pondered.

"Which would be?"

"I'm not sure, we know he's gathering demons and vampires for some reason, I just can't figure it out. He's supposed to have been created to battle them, not team up with them."

"I just want to know how to kill him," Buffy growled.

Suddenly both girls stiffened and grabbed at their heads.

"Wills," Buffy muttered and Giles waited impatiently until they shook their heads and blinked rapidly.

"Willow's changing," Tara muttered, clinging to Buffy.

"Oh God," Giles muttered, taking off his glasses and beginning to clean them.

"It's so painful, Giles," Buffy said softly, her eyes filling with tears. "She reached out."

Willow bit into a towel Carson had placed next to her to keep the neighbors from complaining about the screams of pain. _Not that they would notice much in this neighborhood,_ she managed to reflect before the next round of pain hit her, doubling her over.

The computer hacker screamed again and tore at her clothes, shedding the baggy trousers and ripping the t-shirt from her body as fur grew under the cloth and her bones began to break, stretch and reform.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed mentally as her jaw broke and began to elongate. "Tara!"

Willow fell into the darkness as the wolf came forward and howled at the chains on her wrists.

Carson sat on the sofa, trying to be unconcerned about the struggling werewolf in the middle of his living space. He had been right when he told Willow that werewolves and vampires didn't get along on some primal level.

Even now, knowing that the red-furred werewolf in front of him was his friend Willow, didn't help his primal feeling of hatred. Out of all her friends, he knew that he and Spike would be the worst ones to ever sit with her on nights of the full moon. It was almost guaranteed that the wolf wouldn't quiet down until changing back into human with a vampire anywhere nearby.

Carson also didn't see a choice in the matter until Willow went home to her friends and they could watch over her. There wasn't anyone in LA he trusted enough to watch over her.

The vampire settled in for a long night of loud music and howls.

Tara felt Buffy crawl into bed behind her and snuggle up against the witch. The Slayer was nice and warm, having just gotten out of a shower and Tara leaned back into Buffy. The Slayer wrapped a leg over Tara's and the blonde witch gasped as Buffy's arm moved under her sleeping shirt, Buffy's fingers dancing over her breasts as the other hand moved over Tara's hip and between her legs.

"Oh God, Buffy," Tara whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, Tara," Buffy said softly, her voice rough with need. Tara nodded and whimpered with her own need as Buffy ripped her underwear away and bit down on her neck from behind.

'Oh God,' Tara thought, 'Full moon and Slayer lust.'

Buffy moved her hand between Tara's legs from behind and Tara grabbed the sheet under her as the Slayer began to work Tara's body into a frenzy of arousal. There were times when Buffy needed absolute control and could drive Tara into a quivering mass and have the young witch begging, almost in tears. Tara could tell this was going to be one of those times as Buffy's fingers danced between her sexual lips and at her entrance but denied Tara any kind of relief. Buffy's other hand was tormenting Tara's nipples and her teeth were bound to leave marks. The Slayer knew instinctively where every erotic spot was on Tara's neck and body.

Tara felt her body opening up, wanting more of Buffy inside of her and still Buffy held back, always taking Tara to a familiar edge and then pulling back until Tara thought she was going to scream out of need. And finally did.

"Buffy! Please!"

"Okay, baby," Buffy whispered and pulled Tara over onto her back and went between the other blonde's legs, never letting her fingers totally leave Tara's body, keeping up the teasing. Buffy thrust deeply into Tara and ran her tongue over Tara's nub at the same time and used her strength to keep Tara on the bed as the young woman jerked in reaction, hips beginning to thrust against the Slayer's fingers.

"Buffy!" Tara begged and whimpered as everything crashed into red and her body was no longer under her control, shaking and thrashing about the bed as another scream was torn from her.

Tara didn't know how much time had passed but it was long enough for Buffy to crawl back up the bed and take her in the Slayer's arms. Tara felt herself being held by Buffy and gently rocked as Buffy softly stroked her hair off her face.

Tara's heart was still pounding and her breath was ragged.

"Shhhh," Buffy was saying. "I've got you, Tara."

"Buffy," Tara whispered.

"Shhh, sleep, my love," Buffy whispered.

A few hours later both jerked and whimpered in their sleep as the moon went down and Willow changed once more into human.

Willow mumbled something as Carson picked her up and put her in the bed, still totally naked from the metamorphous from wolf to human. He crawled in beside her to sleep a good part of the day away.

The hacker woke up several hours later feeling very hungry and frisky. Knowing there wasn't much for food in the apartment and there wasn't anything to do about being frisky, Willow decided to grab something to eat. Then pick up some work from the warehouse and make it back well before dark.

Food consisted of a rare hamburger, fries and a milkshake at locally owned fast food place that wasn't too bad. The hacker was at the warehouse in plenty of time to grab the program she wanted to finish before leaving Los Angeles in two days.

Willow felt good about the decision and couldn't wait to see Buffy and Tara, even though she wasn't sure how they would react to her, knowing the werewolf she was had killed someone.

The witch moved her Vespa into the warehouse and shut the door behind her. She walked to the office and opened the door, her mind occupied on how she was going to approach the Scooby gang. It took Willow a moment to realize that the door hadn't been locked.

Willow started to turn when her eyesight was filled with stars and blackness as something crashed into her head. The hacker felt hands grabbing her up off the floor and someone holding her up as her vision wouldn't focus.

"Hello, Willow," a voice growled in her ear. "There's a bounty for you among the demons in Sunnydale. Adam knows the Slayer would do anything for you."

Willow let her head drop forward and willed her body to go limp.

"Hey, you hit her too hard!" a second voice protested. "Adam will kill us slowly if she's dead!"

"I didn't!" the voice behind her shouted and dropped her. Willow fell heavily to the floor on her hands.

"Get her up, damnit!" the second voice ordered and hands grabbed her again and turned her over.

The vampire stared at the stake in his chest for a moment with a stupid expression on his face before he turned to dust. Willow's eyes were total black orbs as she concentrated and, with the power of her mind, sent the same stake into the chest of the vampire hovering over her.

Willow sat up slowly, her eyes changing back to green as she looked around the warehouse office, making sure there weren't any more vampires or demons after her.

"Damn!" she swore and tried to calm her shaking hands. She attempted to stand up and couldn't understand why her eyes wouldn't focus and she couldn't seem to balance on her legs.

Willow crashed back to the floor as sticky blood fell down the side of her face from her skull.

"Gotta get….the moon soon…"

"Giles, it's Mulder," the voice on the other end of the phone announced.

"Yes, Agent Mulder," Giles answered as Joyce curled up in his arms on the sofa. She sat up with an interested expression at the mention of the FBI agent's name.

"How's the recovery going?"

"Not as well as they had hoped for, I'm afraid," Giles admitted. "I might be stuck in this wheelchair."

"Giles," Mulder hesitated and Giles knew that the other man didn't know what to say to news like that. 'Who did?' Giles shrugged mentally.

"Any news on Willow?" Giles asked, interrupting the agent.

"No, but I do have some news about your Adam, though," Mulder answered. "Someone has been ordering equipment and chemicals and forging Professor Walsh's name to the orders. They're the same things that she needed to assemble Adam."

"He wants to create more like him?"

"That's what I'm guessing," Mulder agreed.

"Thank, Agent Mulder," Giles said absently. "Any information can only help at this point. We still don't know why he's gathering demons and vampires, his primary programs are to kill them."

"No, his primary programming was never set," Mulder informed the Watcher. "Walsh never set his programming for any specific task. He's like a child discovering what his path in life is. He's making his own."

"And like a child with power, he wants control," Giles said thoughtfully. "And playmates."

"Very likely," Mulder agreed. "This case defies all common profiling logic but I would guess that he'll want to prove his superiority and strength by doing something really big and he needs the demons and vampires to do that."

"Conquest," Giles nodded to himself.

"Since he hasn't gone the path of a serial killer, Hitler would be my next guess," Mulder concurred. "He'll want Sunnydale for himself to create more like him, and then he won't need the demons and vampires."

"In his mind, creating a superior race," Giles growled.

"Yes, that's why Buffy is a threat," Mulder commented. "We eliminated the threat of the Initiative controlling him; he ensured his freedom from the beginning by killing Professor Walsh. Only made sense to try and kill Buffy. Next is the town."

"Thank you, Agent Mulder, this helps immensely," Giles said as Fox Mulder said goodbye.

Joyce looked at Giles' serious face.

"I'll call Buffy," she said, anticipating his next request.

"We just have to figure out how he plans on doing it and when," Giles muttered as Joyce went to grab the telephone.

Angel and Cordelia looked up in surprise when the office door slammed open and a figure fell through the doorway. Both of them registered the small figure and red hair at the same time.

"Willow!" Angel yelled as he bounded over his desk and through his office door to the main door and turned the witch over in his arms. He quickly looked up at Cordelia rushing to his side.

"Get the first aid kit," he snapped, taking in the amount of blood on her face and the cut along her scalp.

"Help me!" Willow whispered.

"I'm here, Willow, you're safe," Angel said softly.

"No…lock me…up, please," she whispered, trying to keep her eyes open as Cordelia came back into the main office with the kit.

"You're safe, I promise, no one will get to you here," Angel said softly as Cordelia opened the kit and ripped open a gauze pad and handed it to Angel.

"No, not safe…from me…full moon…lock me up…" Willow tried again.

"What?" Angel questioned.

"Oh my God!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"What?" Angel demanded.

"Full moon tonight! She's saying she's a werewolf?"

"Oh hell!" Angel growled and lifted the redhead into his arms. "Willow!" he shouted and growled when she opened her eyes and they were wolf yellow.

Angel threw Willow over his shoulder and ran for the door.

"Cordelia, Wesley!" he shouted behind him. "Wesley, get a sedative! Cordelia, grab the shackles, my place, downstairs!"

Angel nearly flew down the stairs as fast as he could as he felt the body over his shoulder beginning to twitch and spasm. The vampire kicked open his door, shattering the lock and doorjam but not caring. He threw Willow onto the bed and quickly rolled her up in the blanket as her fur became thick and long. Willow screamed with the pain of the transformation.

Angel wrapped his arms around Willow from behind, containing the changing young woman.

"Tara!" Willow screamed and struggled against the blanket and the vampire. "Buffy!"

Cordelia and Wesley rushed into the vampire's basement apartment and stood stunned as they watched Willow's face change from the young hacker into a wolf head.

"Sedate her! I can't hold her for long!" Angel shouted and Wesley moved forward, avoiding the snapping jaws of the enraged werewolf to bury the needle into the werewolf's neck.

After a moment the struggles became weaker and Angel loosened his grip as the werewolf's head dropped forward.

"How much did you give her?" he asked as he stood up and contemplated their surprise visitor.

"Not much, I'm afraid," Wesley said. "I didn't have time to measure properly so I went with very little as opposed to too much. I doubt she'll be out more than an hour."

"Willow?" Cordelia said softly, staring at the creature with a semi-human body and a wolf's head wrapped in one of Angel's blankets. She looked down at the shackles in her hands and dropped them as if they had suddenly become very hot.

Angel walked over and hugged her.

"Help me get her secure and let's make some phone calls," he suggested and she nodded, regaining her composure. "Someone owes us some answers."

Together, the three of them unrolled the werewolf and pulled off her jacket and boots. The transformation hadn't shredded her oversized t-shirt nor the baggy trousers and so they left those on.

Wesley quickly searched through the jacket and trousers and found a wallet and address book.

"False identification, says she's Robin Loxley," Wesley commented as Angel carried the werewolf over to a post and Cordelia wound the shackles around it. "That's bloody cute."

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"Robin of Loxley, Robin Hood," Wesley explained. "Hackers."

Angel shrugged, looking down at the unconscious werewolf.

"The address?"

"Probably false, I think it's in the middle of the Los Angeles River," Wesley muttered. "There is a phone number here with the number 911 next to it."

"We'll try that," Angel commented. "Cordelia, I want you and Wesley to stay as far back away from her as possible until morning. Last thing I want is either of you infected. Bad enough she is."

"This might explain why she ran away," Wesley commented.

"Why didn't Buffy tell us!" Cordelia demanded. "They ask us to look for her and don't tell us why? She's our friend too!"

"I know," Angel growled. "I'm going to find that out," he said as he pulled his cell phone out and began punching in numbers.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Robin's," Angel said.

"I'm afraid Robin isn't here right now and she's not at work," the male voice said.

"I know, she's with me and some friends, she's been in an accident and is slightly hurt," Angel said.

"What? Where are you? What's the address? I need to see her tonight!" the male voice became very agitated.

"Were you with her last night?" Angel asked cautiously.

"Last night, yeah, she had last night off," the voice answered, equally as cautious.

"Then you know about her condition?" Angel asked.

"Verdamnit! Stop dancing!" the other male shouted. "You know about her and full moons, don't you?"

"Yes, and she's safe," Angel informed him.

"Strong and secure? What's the address?"

Angel gave him the address. "The chains are thick enough to hold a werewolf or vampire."

"Good," the male responded. "Do you know her friends out of town?"

"Yes."

"She was going home after this moon cycle, call them," the voice suggested.

"Just about too," Angel informed him and clicked off the phone.

"Who was that?" Cordelia asked as they sat on Angel's bed, watching the unconscious werewolf twitch in her sleep.

"Whoever Willow has been staying with, I think," Angel answered. "He knows Willow's a werewolf and was with her last night."

"Terrific, everyone knows but us?" Wesley complained.

Angel shrugged and keyed in numbers again.

"Giles? I thought I dialed Buffy's house," Angel frowned.

"It is," Giles responded. "I, well, you see, Joyce and I are engaged. This is Angel, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Congrats, Giles. Can you put Buffy on the extension?"

"Certainly, hold for a moment," the Watcher said.

"Angel? Is it Willow?" Buffy's breathless voice demanded a few moments later and Angel could hear noises in the background of other people demanding to know what was happening.

"Giles here," Giles announced, picking up the telephone again.

"Yes, I have Willow here in my bedroom," Angel announced.

"Oh God, Wills," Buffy whispered. "Is she okay?"

"Uh, Angel, there's something you should know…" Giles began.

"What? That she grew fur, fangs and a tail about twenty minutes ago?" Angel demanded. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"Well, we didn't want to worry you more than we had to," Giles tried to explain.

"That was really unfair of all of you," Angel complained. "Willow is our friend too."

"Angel, I'm sorry," Buffy said softly. "We…something happened."

"Well, you can explain when you get here," Angel snapped. "Whoever she's living with said that she was going home after the moon cycle and for me to call you all. I suggest that you get here before she wakes up as a human again. She was hurt with a head wound and will need you here."

"Hurt? Is she okay?" Giles demanded.

"How the hell do I know?" Angel snapped. "She fell into my office all bloody with a head wound and barely told me to chain her up somewhere before she started changing."

"Buffy, Tara and Joyce will be there in a few hours," Giles said calmly.

"What about you, Giles?" Angel asked.

"I'm afraid the wheelchair takes up too much room in the car and Tara and Buffy should be the ones there when Willow wakes up," Giles explained.

"Wheelchair?" Angel asked.

"The girls will explain when they get there," Giles promised.

Carson entered the detective agency office slowly, his hands in plain sight. He spotted Wesley looking around the corner of a door and Angel behind another door, both with crossbows.

"I'm a friend of Willow's," he said slowly. "She goes by the street name of Robin. I'm the one you called."

Angel lowered his crossbow and stepped out into the office and looked closely at the shorter man.

"Hello, Angel," Carson said calmly.

"Father Karnstein?" Angel asked softly, his face one of surprise as Wesley stepped out from the doorway, still cautious.

"I'm called Carson, now," the vampire answered and held out his hand to Angel.

The vampire with a soul hesitated and then shook Carson's hand firmly and broke into a smile.

"How did you hook up with Willow?"

"Is she really safe?" Carson demanded first.

"She's downstairs in my place, chained and sedated," Angel reassured the other vampire.

"She left a note she was only going to be gone for an hour or so, I went crazy when she didn't come back," Carson explained. "I went to her work and found her scooter and blood but no sign of her. I went home and went berserk."

"How long has she been with you?" Wesley asked.

"We left Sunnydale together," Carson answered and noticed Angel's frown.

"Her family and friends have been going crazy looking for her, you know that," Angel growled.

"Willow is an adult, a grown woman, and made her own decisions," Carson countered. "I didn't talk her into anything, it was her decision to leave Sunnydale and I asked to come along so I could keep an eye on her."

"Why would you do that?" Wesley asked.

"Angel knows," Carson commented, his eyes suddenly hard. "Can I see her?"

"Alright, just don't unchain her," Angel said, pointing out the office door.

"I'm not stupid, Angel," Carson snapped.

Angel walked past the vampire and led the way down the stairs and pulled his broken door to one side.

"You're invited," Angel said simply and Carson walked into the vampire's apartment and quickly crossed the room, staying just out of reach of the enraged and very awake werewolf. Angel glanced over and found a very worried Cordelia sitting on his bed with a tranquilizer gun in her hand.

The wolf howled and slashed at the vampire with its clawed hands.

"Did you call Buffy and Tara?" Carson asked, backing up and sitting down in a chair at a kitchen table.

"Yes, they'll be here in a few hours," Angel answered. "Why did Willow leave Sunnydale?"

"If Buffy and Tara haven't told you, then it's not my place," Carson responded with a frown.

"We've been friends with Willow for years!" Cordelia protested. "Buffy calls and asks us to look for her and she only tells us that Willow is hiding and won't tell us why! I think that was extremely unfair!"

"I agree, what if I hadn't been here tonight and couldn't have held her as she changed? Wesley and Cordelia couldn't have reacted fast enough before one or both of them got hurt when Willow changed."

"Don't look at me, meine freund!" Carson snapped. "I didn't keep the damned secret from you! Willow planned to be back at our place where I would chain her up and watch her, keeping her and everyone else safe, just like last night. I don't know what happened. I do know your office is closer to the warehouse than our place."

"She probably ran out of time after waking up from whoever jumped her," Angel reasoned.

"Well, I suggest that you get out the cards, old friend," Carson smirked. "We have several hours before your answers get here."

Buffy was glad that Giles insisted on her mother accompanying her and Tara to Los Angeles, both college students were too nervous to pay attention to driving and probably would have crashed before getting there.

Xander and Anya had arrived at the Summers home to watch over Giles and found Buffy and Tara both anxious to be gone. They barely had time to hug the girls before Tara and Buffy had shoved Joyce into the car and were off, heading for Los Angeles and Willow.

Once in Los Angeles they made good time considering it was 4 a.m. in the morning and found themselves pulling in Angel's parking garage with little conversation.

Buffy was out of the car and heading for the stairway with Tara right behind her before the car had totally stopped and Joyce yelling at them to wait for her.

Realizing dark parking garages in the middle of the night weren't the safest places on Earth, even if you took away the supernatural threat, Buffy slowed down and let her mom catch up with them.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she said softly.

"Its okay, I'm worried too," Joyce responded. "I'm just not 20 years old anymore."

Buffy knocked cautiously on the broken door and took a deep breath as Angel pulled the door aside.

The former lovers and enemies looked at each other for a long moment and Angel moved aside to let the Slayer, Tara and Joyce enter his apartment.

Both Buffy and Tara rushed over just as Carson had done earlier, keeping out of reach of the werewolf but wanting to get as close as possible.

"Willow?" Tara said softly as the werewolf growled at them.

"Oh my God," Joyce whispered, taking in the sight of the werewolf.

"You've never seen it?" Angel asked as he replaced his door.

"No, never," she said softly.

"She doesn't know any of us, she's totally wolf right now," Angel explained. "Come on and sit down. It'll be awhile before she changes again."

Cordelia quickly hugged Buffy and moved to the kitchen area of the space and began making more coffee. Buffy sat down across from Carson, her sharp eyes taking in every detail about him.

"Okay, who goes first with the explanations?" Angel demanded as he and Wesley pulled up chairs to join the other vampire and women sitting around Angel's table.

"You first, Angel, how did she get her tonight?" Joyce asked and Angel repeated the short story of Willow's appearance in the office and her change into the werewolf.

"Well, the werewolf seems healthy," Tara commented.

"Oh damn!" Buffy exclaimed. "Cordelia, Wesley, Angel, this is Tara. She's….Willow's girlfriend and…"

"Scooby Gang member," Tara quickly threw in.

"Girlfriend?" Cordelia asked with raised eyebrows. "Like girlfriend as in Ellen or girlfriend as in….whatever?"

Tara began to blush.

"Cordelia, some things never change, do they?" Buffy demanded. "Tactfully, not?"

"What? It's a legitimate question!" Cordelia protested.

"Willow and I are lovers," Tara answered in a soft and shy voice.

"Wow. I leave Sunnydale and everything gets turned upside down," Cordelia muttered. "Next, you'll tell me that Buffy doesn't date guys either."

Angel's eyes narrowed when he caught the glance between Buffy and Tara.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked the other vampire.

"I'm Carson, a friend of Willow's," he said without explanation.

"How long?" Buffy questioned.

"It was my crypt you invaded that day," Carson admitted finally. "Willow heard you mention the Initiative was still in town and freaked. She made up her mind to leave Sunnydale and I came with her."

"What did you get out of it?" Buffy demanded.

"A good friend?" Carson shrugged.

"Vampires usually don't make friends with humans," Buffy growled.

"Unless they're doing that chip in the head or the redeeming soul thing, right?' Carson snapped back. "Sorry to disappoint you, I'm a nice guy and I'm a vampire."

"Buffy," Angel interjected. "Carson hasn't killed a human being in over three hundred years, that I know of."

"Oh, I've killed but usually with a sword or pistol and only when someone was trying to kill me," Carson amended.

"What makes you so special?" Buffy snapped.

"He quickly overcame the demon inside the vampire, Buffy," Angel explained. "It sometimes happens if the human was extraordinary."

"And he was?" Tara asked, her voice reflecting her surprise as she looked at the goth in front of her.

"He was a priest," Angel said softly.

Buffy was stunned and it showed. Carson merely shrugged.

"That was a long time ago," he commented. "I came with Willow because I knew she was in emotional and psychological trouble and needed someone to trust."

"Why you? Why didn't you bring her home?" Joyce asked.

"It was her decision, whether I thought she was wrong or not. I understood her confusion after waking up covered in blood and feeling like a totally different creature," Carson explained.

"So something happened and she was hurt and made her way here before she changed," Joyce commented.

"Yes, I promise that we had everything set up so she would be safe on full moons," Carson said.

"Okay, your turn, Buffy," Angel snapped. "What the hell is going on and why didn't you tell us Willow is now a werewolf?"

Buffy, Tara and Joyce took turns telling the long story of Oz returning to Sunnydale and wanting to infect Willow with lycanthropy and claim her as his mate as well as the consequences of everything that happened next.

Cordelia sat next to Angel in his easy chair as Buffy and Joyce explained about the Initiative. Joyce told the small group about the tortures that Willow had been through in the few days she had been held captive by the government group.

The move by Cordelia wasn't lost on Buffy.

It was 5:30 when the three were done telling the group everything, including the recent developments with Adam. Everything except about the changes in Buffy's relationship with Willow and Tara. Joyce figured that was their concern and didn't mention anything.

"God," Cordelia exclaimed. "I always thought Oz was a spaz with his hair changing color every other week but I didn't think he was a bad guy!"

"In the end he was a good guy again and saved Willow," Tara pointed out.

"You intentionally took the werewolf bite to protect Willow?" Angel asked, his voice curiously flat and emotionless.

"Yes," Buffy admitted, keeping eye contact with her former lover.

"Then she intentionally took the werewolf curse for you," he commented.

"Yes," Buffy nodded.

"She always did love you," he muttered.

"That's why my enemies seem to go after her first," Buffy snapped, her blue eyes reminding him of Angelus' attack on the redhead. Buffy saw his jaw muscles tighten in anger at being reminded of Angelus and the harm he had caused.

"Hey, guys!" Cordelia said loudly. "We're all friends here, remember?"

"Right," Buffy agreed, rubbing her tired eyes.

Tara had wearily laid her head down on her arms on the table and Carson was leaning back in his chair against the wall, lightly dozing by the end of the tales.

Buffy and Tara's heads both snapped up at the same time and Angel, Cordelia and Wesley all jumped in reaction as the two women turned to look at the werewolf.

The werewolf, having calmed down somewhat, stood up, pulling at the chains and let loose with a howl of pain as it doubled over. Carson fell out of the chair in surprise with a muttered curse that would have made Father Karnstein blush.

Tara closed her eyes and Joyce turned away as the horrible transformation began. Angel reached his hand up and gently turned Cordelia's face away and Buffy's eyes narrowed.

The Slayer went to Angel's bed and grabbed up the blanket he had wrapped earlier around the transforming werewolf and stood up, holding the blanket up between the small group and the werewolf.

After a few moments Buffy glanced around the blanket and sighed with relief. Tara rushed over to join her as the Slayer wrapped the blanket around the semi-conscious Willow, now human once more.

"Wills," Buffy said softly, tears running down her face.

Angel walked over and bent down as Willow closed her eyes. He unlocked the shackles and checked the hackers' wrists and head.

"Put her in my bed," he said softly.

Buffy nodded and lifted the redhead into her arms and gently placed Willow in Angel's bed, lying down beside her for a moment, not caring that anyone was watching. Tara crawled on the bed behind Willow and wrapped her arm over the hacker.

"Let her sleep for an hour before you leave," Angel suggested. "You can get her home before dark. I assume you have someplace safe for her?"

"Yes, we repaired the crypt," Joyce answered.

Buffy gently touched Willow's hair and then Tara's. "I need to talk to him."

"I know," Tara whispered back. "I'm going to stay with her."

"I'll be back in a bit," Buffy promised.

"Well, mates!" Carson said easily. "I'm not getting back to my place in this daylight; can I crash on your sofa?"

"Sure," Angel said in a distracted voice.

"We're taking her home," Buffy informed Carson, her voice firm and inviting a challenge.

"Good, I didn't want her to leave in the first place," Carson said, surprising the Slayer. "Look, Buffy, she was going to go back to Sunnydale after tonight. We shared an apartment and we shared the same bed but I didn't share her body or her blood. Okay?"

Buffy clenched her fists at the thought of Willow in the same bed with the cute vampire but she believed him when he said nothing had happened.

"Well, I think the three of us need to talk," Wesley suggested to Cordelia and Angel.

"I agree," Angel said. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

It was ten minutes before Angel, Cordelia and Wesley returned to the vampire's apartment.

"We've talked and decided that this Adam thing is a bit too dangerous and that it could probably spread if we don't stop him," Wesley announced.

"We?" Buffy asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, we're going back to Sunnydale with you," Angel announced. "Adam needs to be totally destroyed and so does Professor Walsh's notes so that the government can't make another one of him."

"Oh hell, saving the world thing again," Buffy muttered.

"At least Sunnydale," Cordelia grinned.

Buffy wasn't surprised when Angel walked up behind her on the stairwell. The Slayer had gone outside the apartment for some fresh air while Willow, Tara, Joyce and Carson slept a couple of hours. Buffy was expecting the vampire, knowing they both had questions.

"Can we talk?" Angel asked as he sat down on the steps next to her.

"That's why I'm out here, taking in the sights of metal stairs and concrete walls," Buffy quipped.

"What going on with you, Willow and that other girl?" he demanded.

"Is that any of your business?" Buffy countered. "What's up with you and Cordy?"

"Am I supposed to say that's none of your business?" Angel snapped.

"Look, Angel," Buffy growled. "I loved you, very much. I also moved on."

"To Willow? What about her and Tara?"

"Angel," Buffy said, her voice tired.

"She screamed both your names when she changed," Angel commented. "And you both knew when she was changing back to human, at the same time."

"Angel," Buffy began slowly. "Tara, Willow and I discovered at the same time that we all have feelings for each other. All three of us are lovers and we are connected in ways I never thought possible. A magickal connection between the three of us, we can sense what the others are feeling and sometimes even communicate by thinking."

"A soul connection, with three of you?" Angel frowned.

"Yes, Giles says it's rare between two partners, let alone three," Buffy nodded. "Giles says that it would have happened between Willow and Tara because they're witches and very in tuned with each other. The intense connection so soon between three of us surprised him."

"So why didn't you tell me when you said Willow was missing?" Angel asked.

"Angel, too many people have figured out how important Willow and Tara are in my life. How many times has someone attacked Willow to hurt me?"

"Including me?" he snapped.

"No, that wasn't you," Buffy argued. "I'm not saying I consider you a threat. We took on a government agency and wounded them, maybe even crippled them. We couldn't trust the phone lines with that kind of information about Willow or myself."

Angel blinked in surprise. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted.

"Well, our friends in the FBI can make you pretty paranoid after a few days with them," Buffy grinned. "What's up with you and Cordy?"

"Nothing much to tell," he shrugged. "I like her; I could even fall in love with her. She's grown and changed a bit since being in Los Angeles and gaining the gift of psychic sight."

"And the 'happiness' clause of your curse?"

"Who said I was happy?" he smirked. "We don't take the relationship anywhere, ensuring that I stay miserable missing you, denying my feelings for her and never finding love anywhere. Guess that means I get to keep my soul."

"Angel, I'm sorry," Buffy said softly but he shrugged again.

"I always knew Willow loved you and I figured it was only a matter of time before you finally realized you were in love with her," Angel commented as he stood up. "Never thought a third party would get invited."

"Tara's amazing, Angel," Buffy said softly, feeling her face blushing. "She balances us, like the bottom of the triangle, stabilizing."

"Then I'm glad for you," he said calmly. "Let's get all of you home, Willow has a lot of healing to do."

"And we've got a major fight ahead of us," Buffy added.

"I'll pack the weapons in the trunk with me," Angel smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wanted: A Werewolf and a Superman**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** It's a full moon, Willow is a werewolf and there's an earthquake.

**Part** **6**

"Come on, Baby," a voice cooed in Willow's ear. "Let's go home."

Willow mumbled and curled around the arms holding her, welcoming the warmth and the love radiating from them. Someone was brushing the hair from her face and the touch was gentle and loving.

That wasn't Carson, Willow decided and opened her eyes slowly, almost afraid that she was dreaming or hallucinating.

Scared blue eyes greeted her as Buffy smiled tentatively and Willow knew immediately the arms holding her were Tara's.

Willow broke down into tears and pulled Buffy to her as Tara tightened her hold on the witch.

"Shhh," Tara whispered, "Its okay, Willow."

"We're going home, Wills," Buffy added.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Willow whimpered.

"Shhh, no more tears," Buffy said. "Let's get you dressed and in the car, we can sleep on the way home."

"Clothes?" Willow muttered. "Oh Goddess! The moon! I changed! Angel!"

The hacker sat up suddenly, looking around at the strange surroundings.

Buffy and Tara both sat up and wrapped their arms around Willow.

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Willow demanded and began frowning when she saw Carson asleep on the sofa.

"No, Angel knew what to do," Buffy explained. "What happened, how did you get hurt?"

"I was attacked by two vampires at the office where I work," Willow said as Buffy handed her one of Angel's t-shirts and black jeans. "They hit me on the head but I managed to take them out with a stake."

Willow frowned at the long legs of the pants and bent over to roll them up.

"I don't know what happened after that. I guess I passed out. When I woke up it was almost dark and I could feel the change coming. I knew Angel's was closer than my place. I guess I made it," Willow explained, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, you did," Tara agreed and frowned. She reached over from behind Willow and held up Willow's left arm, her face questioning. Buffy also frowned.

"Wills? Your hand?" Buffy asked and Willow began blushing again.

"I healed it last month," Willow said softly.

"Healed it? How?" Tara asked.

"With magick, how else?" Willow asked impatiently.

"Willow?" Tara asked softly.

"Let's get her home," Buffy suggested as Willow wrapped her arms around her knees.

In an hour, they had Willow bundled in the back seat of the Summers' car and Angel had made plans to follow to Sunnydale with Carson and Willow's things that evening.

Tara sat in the back with Willow's head on her shoulder as the redhead lightly napped, her fingers entwined with Tara's.

Buffy, sitting next to her Mom in the front seat leaned over the back of the seat and gently stroked Willow's hair from her face as Tara smiled.

"We've got her back again," Tara said softly.

"Yeah, let's hope for good this time. I don't think I can take many more of these damned separations and rescues," Buffy admitted.

"She still won't let her shields down," Tara whispered.

"I know," Buffy said softly.

"It may take longer than Agent Scully and Mulder thought," Tara commented as Willow twitched in her sleep.

"For all of us," Buffy commented.

Xander wrapped Willow in a tight hug the moment she stepped out of the car and Anya looked on from the front door with a smile.

"Don't ever do that again, Willow!" Xander growled in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Xan," she whispered and hugged him back. The redhead smiled a small smile at Anya and followed the former vengeance demon inside where Giles waited.

Buffy and the others held back outside for a few moments, with Tara glancing in the door and watching Willow kneeling in front of Giles' wheelchair as the Watcher and friend comforted each other.

"Willow," Giles said softly.

"I'm sorry, Giles," Willow said softly. "I couldn't take knowing I killed someone.'

"I know the evidence is that the werewolf you became may have killed one of those teenagers but I'm still puzzled about the deaths," Giles commented. "There's something I'd like to try, if you'll trust me."

"Giles, I know the only way to get through this is with my friends," Willow nodded. "Oz went off alone and found he couldn't do it without friends. He just picked the wrong friends."

"Yes," Giles agreed. "I'm glad you're back."

The rest of the gang entered the living room and Willow settled into an easy chair. Both Giles and Joyce glanced at each other, catching the puzzled and slightly hurt looks Buffy and Tara had when they sat down on the sofa.

"Okay, Wills," Xander said. "What up? Why did you run away like that?"

"I…I woke up in the sewers…" Willow began. Joyce got up from beside Giles' wheelchair and headed to the kitchen to make tea and coffee. "I was like not clothed and bloody."

Willow's voice dropped along with her head as she remembered the full moon the previous month before.

"If you say anything, Xander, I'll have to hurt you," Buffy threatened, knowing Xander's typical mind and fantasies of Willow being naked.

"I'm not saying a word, nope, not a word," Xander promised with a smirk.

"Carson found me and was about to snack on me," Willow continued.

"Carson?" Giles questioned.

"A local vampire," Tara threw in.

"He was a nice guy, been around long enough that some of the monster wore off, as he put it. He took me to his crypt and got me some food and clothes," Willow explained.

"Why didn't you let us find you?" Buffy asked, keeping her voice calm.

"I…I was scared," Willow admitted. "I…the blood and then a vampire. I…I didn't know what had h-happened. I…I was so afraid I had hurt Tara."

Buffy and Tara were up and then kneeling beside Willow, both holding her.

"Then you called but I saw the bodies in your thoughts, Buffy," Willow said softly. "I…I was so confused and just wanted to sleep."

"I know that one," Xander smiled, trying to lighten things up.

"We looked for you, how did we miss you at the crypt?" Tara asked.

"You didn't, sorta," Willow gave them both a shy half smile. "I was there and so was Carson."

"Wills, you weren't there," Buffy protested.

"We were, I did a spell and we were invisible," Willow smiled at the surprised looks on everyone's face. "I…I heard you mention the Initiative…I panicked and we..me and Carson…we left town."

"Willow, when did you heal your hand?"

"That morning," Willow admitted. "Something snapped inside, not a scary snap but a kinda weird feeling. When I…I figured out I was covered in blood, something clicked and I just did it."

"And the invisible thing?" Xander asked.

"I remembered that horror movie Sleepwalkers and how the cat people could go 'dim,' and tried it on us," Willow explained.

"What else have you been able to do?" Tara asked softly.

"A lot of things except cure myself," Willow snapped and surprised everyone by dashing up the stairs.

"Whoa!" Xander muttered. "Looks like the heart is healed, too."

"Agent Scully warned things would be a little unstable," Joyce commented as she brought in a tray of coffee and tea for everyone.

"Yeah, should we go up to her?" Tara muttered.

"No, give her a little time," Buffy suggested.

Willow came back downstairs after an hour, her eyes red and swollen but she attempted a smile for everyone.

"What's the plans for tonight?" she asked, sitting down on the sofa between Buffy and Tara.

"I'm taking a night off from slaying, Tara and I are going to watch over you," Buffy explained. "We fixed the cell door."

"What happened that night?" Willow asked.

"We got hit with an earthquake," Buffy explained. "The cell door fell on Tara and you escaped."

"I…the werewolf didn't hurt you?" Willow whispered, holding Tara's hand.

"No, I sent loving emotions through our connection and the wolf just sniffed me and ran out," Tara explained.

"Then why did I…why did the…wolf…later?"

"I'm not sure but I'd like to try something," Giles said.

"You mentioned that," Willow said, her face puzzled. "What?"

"I want to try and hypnotize you and see if we can find out what happened that night," Giles suggested.

"Why?" Willow asked, her voice bitter. "We know I killed someone, you want me to raise those memories? You want me to remember that?"

"Willow," Giles said softly.

"What?" Willow snapped. "I don't want to remember that!"

Buffy wrapped an arm around Willow's shoulder and glared at Giles.

"I know," Giles said softly. "I understand that but there's something that's been bothering me about the killings."

"What? That I killed two people?" Willow whispered, trying not to break into tears.

"That's just it, you didn't," Giles explained. "The girl was killed by something or someone else."

"And the male?"

"Well," Giles hesitated.

"Right," Willow muttered.

"Willow, please, trust me?" Giles asked.

"Okay," Willow said wearily.

"I'd like Buffy and Tara in on this as well," Giles said. "I have an idea and we have about four hours before sunset."

"So, the Slayer returns with the runaway witch," Adam commented as the demon scurried back down the sewer tunnel.

Riley glanced over at the tall cyborg hybrid.

"Who, Willow?" he asked, still struggling against the control Adam had over him.

"Yes, my spies tell me that they have returned today with the red-haired witch with them," Adam explained. "This could be trouble."

"Why?" Riley asked. "Last time I saw her, Willow was a basket case."

"Her presence can only make the Slayer stronger. I miscalculated the injuries to the Watcher," Adam admitted.

"What will you do now?"

"Move on with my original plan," Adam said firmly. "The Slayer and her group will be dealt with when we take over the town."

"When is that?" Riley asked.

"A week, then Sunnydale will be ours and we'll start creating more," Adam said.

Willow's head dropped forward and Joyce watched closely as Tara and Buffy closed their eyes at the same time.

"Tara, can you connect with her?" Giles asked softly.

The blonde witch nodded and Buffy could feel Tara reaching out, drawing her in and she dropped her own shield and followed Tara's lead to Willow.

The steel walls the red-haired witch had set up melted away and she let them in.

"Buffy, can you see?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded.

"Willow, go back to that night, go back," Giles said softly. "Watch through the wolf's eyes. Can you see, Buffy?"

"Yes," Buffy answered slowly. "The earth is moving, it is strange. The door! It's down…the human is hurt. She's human and afraid. I growl and show my fangs but she doesn't run. Something is special about her."

Joyce watched Giles taking quick notes as the three girls held hands at her table.

"Why doesn't the wolf attack her?"

"This human is mine," Buffy answers for the wolf.

"Move forward, Willow-wolf," Giles instructs. "You're in the woods and you see or hear someone."

"Wolf, I smell a wolf," Buffy answers for the wolf through her connection with Tara and Willow. "I see them…the girl is screaming and the wolf is holding her up high…he's barking…laughter…he's enjoying her terror. Not right…bad…gotta stop him."

"Oh God," Giles muttered.

"I growl and he hears me…I growl again…warning him," Buffy/wolf continues. "He turns…No!"

Both Giles and Joyce jumped at Buffy's scream.

"What is happening?" Giles demands.

"He's ripped her throat out!" Buffy whimpered. "I'm attacking him… claws… hurts. I look up and he's gone back to the girl…he's mauling her…No! I gotta stop him…he doesn't belong."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked softly.

"He's not right…he doesn't belong to the earth…he doesn't belong to the forest," Buffy/wolf answered. "I…have to stop him. I attack him again…with strength. So much fur, so much anger…the blood…so much."

"Willow, move forward," Giles instructed. "You're leaving the forest."

"Noises…hurt…like screams…dark, like a cave…I climb down…something's coming…it hurts!"

Joyce gripped Giles' hand tightly as Buffy screamed and her eyes snapped open.

Tara blinked and Willow whimpered.

"Willow, when I reach the number zero, I want you to wake up and remember what you saw," Giles instructed. "Three, two, one, zero."

Willow raised her head and blinked. Then the memories hit and her eyes widened.

"I attacked a werewolf!" she cried.

"She was trying to protect the girl!" Buffy exclaimed and grabbed Willow up in a hug of delight.

"Yes, so it seems," Giles said, smiling at the girls and his fiancé. "This is most unusual."

"Maybe it's not so unusual," Tara suggested. "Maybe that's why we don't know about many werewolves, they stay away from humans and protect the forest."

"That would make sense," Joyce commented.

"It would also make sense as to why vampires and werewolves hate each other on a primal level," Giles pondered. "A vampire is a dead creature that has been animated, whereas a werewolf might be connected with nature. Perhaps as part of a different branch of the evolutionary process."

"Then how do you explain Willow taking the lycanthropy by using magick, taking it as a curse?" Tara asked.

"I don't know, there's so much to explore with this and I'm afraid we don't have time right now," Giles said as he looked at his watch.

"Well, we know the werewolf won't hurt us," Tara protested.

"No, we don't know that," Giles said. "We don't know what would set the wolf off. The wolf knew you were special but was confused and unsure how to react to you. What if Xander came bounding in without knocking, would the wolf consider that an attack?"

"Or what if Spike or Carson dropped in," Buffy pointed out.

"I'd feel much better being locked up," Willow said softly, looking into Tara's blue eyes. "I know I'd never hurt you or Buffy but I might hurt a stranger. It's okay."

"Let's get going, gang," Buffy suggested.

"Right, another night of the full moon," Willow muttered and turned in Buffy's arms to Giles. "Thank you, Giles, this helps a lot."

"Well, we know you didn't kill someone innocent, not even as a werewolf," Giles pointed out.

"I still tasted blood, human blood," Willow countered.

"Well, let's discuss that later, shall we?" he suggested.

Willow frowned at the sight of the man she thought of as a father in a wheelchair.

Anya answered the door and looked at Angel cautiously.

"May we come in?" the vampire asked.

Anya turned and glanced at Giles as Joyce wheeled him to the door. The former Watcher and vampire looked at each other for a moment and he nodded at Joyce.

"Willow and Buffy vouch for you, Mr. Carson," Joyce commented. "You are invited and welcome in our home."

"That means a lot to me, Mrs. Summers," Carson, standing beside Angel, said respectfully. "Willow is an amazing young woman."

Anya stepped aside to let Angel, Carson, Cordelia and Wesley enter.

"Is Willow okay?" Carson asked immediately.

"She's a little scattered but okay," Xander answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Carson, I'm the one that found Willow the morning after her kill," the vampire explained.

"Terrific, another dead boy," Xander complained.

"That would be me," Carson agreed, grinning cheerfully.

"That is Xander, Anya, I'm Giles and this is Joyce," Giles said, introducing everyone to the vampire.

"Pleased to meet Willow's family, she's been worried about all of you," Carson commented.

"That's why she called frequently," Xander muttered.

"That's why she stayed away after killing someone," Carson snapped, his brown eyes flaring.

"Well, we do have news about that," Giles announced and proceeded to tell them about the hypnotism session earlier and what they discovered.

Carson, Angel and Wesley looked stunned; Cordelia looked slightly bored and tried to ignore Anya glaring at her.

"My God," Wesley exclaimed. "A non-violent werewolf?"

"I'm not sure I would go that far," Giles frowned. "Just that she seemed more connected to the true nature of a wolf rather than the werewolf demon inhabiting the body."

"This is fantastic!" Wesley muttered.

"I quite agree," Giles smiled.

"Where's Brad?" Xander asked.

"On his way," Joyce explained. "He's coming over to help us decide what to do about Adam and his demons."

"What do you think Adam's plans are?" Angel asked.

"Probably the typical thing," Xander quipped. "Take over Sunnydale, California and then next world domination."

"Actually, Xander is on the right track," Giles said reluctantly. "We think that Adam is planning on taking over Sunnydale to prove his superiority to the government and force them to create more of him. I believe he is intent on creating more on his own and then getting rid of the demons and vampires he's working with right now."

"See, Sunnydale again," Xander grinned.

"Not that would be like a bad thing," Anya muttered. "What?" she demanded when everyone glared at her.

"We're on the good side, Anya," Xander reminded the former vengeance demon.

"Oh right, sorry," Anya shrugged.

Carson looked at her strangely and Cordelia returned Anya's hostile look.

"Any ideas?" Angel asked.

"Well, yes," Giles said slowly. "I propose an all out attack."

"How many demons do you think he has gathered?" Carson asked.

"Spike estimates that he's gathered…well, he thinks the number is around 100," Giles muttered.

"What?" Angel demanded and Carson looked stunned.

"Only a 100?" Xander squeaked, his face stunned at the number. "Aren't demons usually like very hard to kill?"

"Yes," Giles nodded.

"What are you planning, a small nuclear device?" Joyce asked.

"Well, I was considering asking for some help," Giles said slowly.

"From who? Agent Mulder?" Xander questioned.

"Agent?" Angel asked.

"Willow made friends online with someone who turned out to be an FBI agent," Anya explained.

"She get busted for her hacking?" Angel asked.

"No, he's the one that gave her the spell to cure Buffy and curse herself instead," Anya continued.

"An FBI agent into the occult?" Carson asked.

"He investigates strange cases," Joyce added.

"Focus?" Giles suggested. "I was thinking another government agency."

"Who would help us? The Marines?" Xander asked.

"The Initiative," Giles muttered.

"Have you lost your mind?" Xander yelled.

"It's rather simple," Giles argued. "We have a common enemy, their job is to fight demons, so is ours. Maybe we should work together this time."

"We destroyed their computer base and their center here in Sunnydale, they won't even talk to us," Xander protested.

"Not to mention that Willow will totally freak if you bring the Initiative in," Carson warned. "That's the reason she was willing to split town."

"You know," Angel growled. "You still haven't explained why you took her in and left town with her."

"Angel, back off," Carson warned. "We slept in the same bed, we did not have sex! I was helping a stray not fall into the darkness."

"Wait a minute!" Xander snapped. "You're a vampire, no soul, no humanity left. Why should you care if Willow turned to the darkside or not?"

"Why the hell are all of you giving me the third degree because I helped Willow?" Carson demanded. "Would you be happier if I had drained her when I found her naked, confused and all bloody?"

"It's just confusing," Giles said. "Having Angel go bad on us once was very difficult and it's hard to trust anyone vampire."

"You trust Spike," Carson growled.

"He's neutered, you're not," Xander pointed out.

"I haven't killed anyone with my fangs in hundreds of years and I haven't turned anyone," Carson said slowly. "Angel, tell them, damnit."

"Carson was originally Father Karnstein about a 100 years before I was born," Angel began. "I heard about him in the vampire community after I was turned. He was like all the others for about 50 years and then the blood sickened him."

"Call it a psych reflex," Carson shrugged. "I was a priest and my priest side caught up with the demon and won. I do drink human blood from willing people, usually those who think it's part of a kinky sex thing and I drink from mammals. I found if I drink enough to kill someone, I get very sick."

"That's as bad as a chip in Spike's head," Xander complained. "A vampire who psychs himself into being sick? How weird is that?"

"Very weird," Carson admitted. "Why did I help Willow? Tell them, Angel."

"I was Angelus at the time," Angel began explaining again, his eyes dropping to the carpet. "Carson had met a werewolf, a young girl. She was lonely, confused and fighting against her own demons. Carson was trying to show her how to control the wolf and keep her safely locked away on full moons. I decided to mess with him, I couldn't stand his morality and the fact he wasn't living true to his nature."

"Angel, if this is too hard, I'm not sure we need to hear about it now," Giles suggested.

"No, Carson is right," Angel said. "You need to be able to trust him. I took her from him and let the wolf loose, then I worked on the human mind until she was totally corrupt and enjoyed the kill."

"Like Oz," Joyce muttered.

"Yes, from what you tell me," Angel nodded. "When she went back to Carson she tried to kill him and he was forced to kill her. She could have been Willow's twin."

"Twin?" Giles asked softly.

"Yes, she was Irish with fiery red hair, soft green eyes, intelligent, and charming," Angel said, describing the girl from long ago.

"And you found a red-haired female werewolf, naked in the sewer tunnels and had to help her?" Giles questioned Carson.

"Something like that," Carson shrugged. "I was determined to keep her from the darkside and protect her. I failed Siobhan; I wasn't going to fail Willow."

"Well, that brings us back to the Initiative and what we're going to do about Adam," Giles said, bringing the focus back.

"I still say they won't even talk to us," Xander complained. "And I am not going to be the one to approach Willow with this one, Giles! Damnit, we just got her back. How can she trust she's safe with us if we bring the Initiative into this?"

"I don't see how we can fight Adam and his demons, especially if we let him pick the time and place," Giles countered. "With the Initiative commandos, we might stand a chance, especially with their advanced weapons."

"She's still gonna wig," Xander said in a sullen voice and Anya held his hand tightly.

Buffy leaned back into Tara's arms as they sat on a sleeping bag against one of the walls of the crypt, watching the werewolf pace restlessly in the cell. After a half hour, she settled down on a similar sleeping bag in the cell and curled up, dozing.

"Do you sense something different?" Tara asked softly, not wanting to disturb the creature.

"Yeah, the wolf isn't as angry as it was before and Willow is distant," Buffy grumbled.

"Scully and Mulder warned that things could be a little rough after what she went through with the Initiative and I have a f-feeling that she didn't deal with it while she w-was gone," Tara pointed out.

"No, she probably tried to bury it," Buffy agreed, her arms wrapped around Tara's arms which were placed comfortably around the Slayer's ribs. "I tried that once, after I killed Angel and sent him to Hell."

"Willow told me about that," Tara commented. "They didn't know at the time that her spell worked and his soul had returned."

"Yeah, at the last minute and too late, I didn't have a choice but that didn't make me feel better about killing him," Buffy growled. "He had his soul back, no memory of what he had done; he was in my arms and trusted me totally. I drove a sword through his heart. I ran away the next day."

"Did it help?" Tara asked softly.

"No and yes," Buffy answered, watching the red fur on the werewolf ripple as the creature changed positions. "It gave me time to get my head together and in the end it just showed I couldn't escape being the Slayer. No, it hurt my family and friends very much that I didn't turn to them."

"Is that why we're so mad at Willow?" Tara questioned and felt Buffy jerk in her arms.

"Mad? No, I'm just glad she's back!" Buffy protested.

"And?" Tara prodded.

Buffy was quiet for a few moments.

"Yeah, I'm upset she didn't come to us, especially US," Buffy admitted. "I'm upset she went running off to LA with some strange vampire. She didn't even try and get help from Angel, she totally shut us out."

"And she still hasn't let us in," Tara pointed out. "I-I don't know why either."

"Scully said there would be after affects from the kidnapping and torture but could it be deeper than that? We didn't even have a chance to talk about what they did to her before she disappeared again," Buffy complained.

"I-I sense s-something has changed and there's a wall that I-I couldn't get around during that hypnotism s-session," Tara added.

"I know, I saw and felt it," Buffy nodded. "How could that be with our connection?"

"Its s-something that she's built up against herself," Tara said. "Something that s-she doesn't want to see about herself."

"What could be worse than the werewolf memories?"

"I don't know, that's what has m-me s-scared," Tara admitted and felt Buffy's hold on her arms tighten.

"Could it be the magick thing?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"I don't know, s-she called on dark forces to take the c-curse from you," Tara said thoughtfully. "That opens a d-door, you have to b-be careful what c-comes in."

"Willow is not evil," Buffy muttered.

"No, but she may have invited e-evil in," Tara countered.

"Then we'll uninvite it with her," Buffy said firmly.

Willow blinked and snuggled closer into the arms that were holding her and mumbled something as her senses took in the scent that was uniquely Buffy. As she began to wake up, Willow realized that Buffy was holding her and she was nuzzling the Slayer's neck.

"Morning," Buffy said softly as Willow opened her eyes.

The redhead sat up slowly, looking down at the t-shirt she was wearing. It wasn't the same one she had on before the moon rose in the sky.

"We got you into that after you changed," Buffy explained. "Didn't want you catching a cold."

"Thanks," Willow said calmly and pretended she didn't see the concern in Buffy's eyes and in her body language as the Slayer sat up beside her. "What's the plans for today and where's Tara?"

"Well, besides deciding our futures?" Buffy quipped. "Tara is getting us breakfast and then we need to see Giles and find out what they planned about how to handle Adam and the demons he's been gathering."

"Adam?" Willow questioned.

"Oh boy, forgot," Buffy moaned. "Willow has been out of the loop. Let me explain."

Buffy gave a shortened version of what had been happening in Sunnydale since Willow left.

"That's why the vampires were after me," Willow said thoughtfully, "they said there was a bounty on me from the demons in Sunnydale. I didn't take time to find out more."

"Good thing, you got whacked pretty good," Buffy said, praising Willow.

"You said Riley is siding with the cyborg thing?" Willow asked.

"I don't know," Buffy growled, wrapping an arm around Willow's shoulder and frowned. Willow didn't shake the arm off but she didn't move closer to Buffy either. "When I saw him he was staring blank, like nothing there, no one home type thing."

"Could he have a chip?" Willow asked.

"You mean like Spike?"

"Yeah, behavior modification through hooking a chip into the neuro net of the mind," Willow said, lost in thought. "Adam is partly cyborg, meaning they've figured out how to tie in the circuits to the brain so he can access the computer parts of himself."

"Uh, Wills?" Buffy smiled. "English?"

"We know that Walsh was feeding her soldiers uppers and chemical enhancements, right?" Willow questioned and Buffy nodded. "We now know that Professor Walsh apparently worked it out so that the mind and computer can merge and function in a body. We also know that they perfected a chip that can control behavior, like the chip in Spike."

"You sound like Walsh," Buffy complained and Willow glared for a moment before returning to her thought.

"Riley is probably under the influence of a chip and being controlled by Adam," she muttered.

"You mean Riley isn't just dumber than advertised?" Buffy smirked.

"No, he probably is," Willow agreed with a glint in her eyes and Buffy grinned, glad to see any sign of her old Wills. "But that might explain his behavior."

"How does that help us?" Buffy asked.

"I might be able to hack into his chip with the right equipment, transmitter and my… uh… some magick skills," Willow suggested.

"And that helps us, how?" Buffy repeated.

"Ever turn someone's weapon against them in a battle?" Willow grinned and Buffy smiled, catching on.


	22. Chapter 22

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wanted: A Werewolf and a Superman**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** It's a full moon, Willow is a werewolf and there's an earthquake.

**Part 7**

After breakfast, Buffy, Tara and Willow made their way to Giles' apartment. They found Angel and Cordelia asleep in the guest bed, Carson on the floor and Wesley on the sofa.

Awake was Giles, Xander, Anya and Brad Santiago and they were waiting for the girls. They quickly woke up Wesley and threw him off the sofa so they could all sit down together.

Giles' sharp eyes took in the sight of Willow settling in between Buffy and Tara with approval but also noticed the worried glances between Buffy and Tara and made a mental note to ask one of them later. Apparently things weren't totally back to normal between the three of them yet. Then the ex-Watcher scolded himself, _when had it ever been normal between the three of them?_

"Okay, you guys had a pow-wow while I was all furry, what was decided?" Willow asked, pretending not to notice Buffy and Tara shifting uncomfortably with her joking about her werewolf side.

"Well," Giles hesitated, taking off his glasses and beginning to clean them with his shirt. "I…I'm not sure how to…"

Willow and Buffy's eyes narrowed and Tara felt both of them stiffen.

"What is it, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Well…," Giles stammered.

"Okay," Xander finally snapped. "He wants to take the battle to Adam, attack him first. Adam and his demons and vampires."

"How?" Tara questioned, sensing the tension developing in the room. It was practically visibly dancing off Willow.

"He wants to call in the troops," Xander growled, his voice reflecting his disapproval of the plan.

"Troops? Soldiers?" Buffy questioned and felt a growl from Willow. Both Tara and Buffy turned to find Willow's green eyes blazing with distrust and growing anger.

"Giles?" Willow asked softly and noticed that neither Wesley nor Giles would meet her eyes.

"They want Adam and the demons dead, so do we," Giles tried to explain. "They have weapons and soldiers, we don't. We have the Slayer, they don't."

"Initiative?" Buffy squeaked. "Have you lost your mind? After what they did to Wills and Spike?"

"Speaking of which, he dropped by last night and swore he'd have nothing to do with any of us if we called in the Initiative," Xander added.

"Wills?" Buffy asked softly as she and Tara heard a growl from the redhead between them.

Willow stood up slowly and walked over to Giles and down into his saddened eyes.

"You asked me to trust you, Giles," Willow growled softly. "You only read reports; you didn't see or feel what they did to me, to Oz and to countless others."

"We felt some of it, Giles," Buffy said, reaching over as Tara reached for her hand. "We saw and felt only tiny bits and it still gives me nightmares."

"Giles, there's g-got to be another way," Tara insisted.

"Then help me find it," he pleaded, his eyes begging Willow to understand his reasoning.

After a few moments, Willow's eyes lost some of her anger and she reached out and took Giles' hand in hers.

"I understand," she said softly. "I need some space to think about this."

Willow turned swiftly and dashed out the door, her face reflecting her conflicting emotions.

"Xander?" Buffy suggested and the young man dashed out the door after her.

"Giles, you are so in trouble," Buffy growled as Xander slammed the door behind him.

"I know, just help me find another way and I'd be more than happy to go along with it," Giles pleaded.

"Willow! Wait up!" Xander yelled as he pulled his jacket on. The redhead stopped trotting down the sidewalk and hesitated. He wasn't sure she was going to face him but he saw her shoulders sag and she turned to him.

He gave her his best lopsided grin and handed her the jacket she had left behind.

"Thanks, Xan," she said softly.

"Want some company while you brood?" he asked.

Willow appeared to think about it for a moment and then nodded.

"I'm sorry about that," he said softly. "It wasn't my idea."

"I know, I could tell," she smiled slightly. "I know Giles is right, logically. It just scares the hell out of me, the thought of seeing any of them sends my heart racing and I start sweating and can't think."

"First class panic attack, huh? Reminds of me of test day in geometry," Xander smiled and was grateful when Willow managed a smile in understanding.

"We'll keep you as far away from them as possible," he promised.

"That might not be possible," Willow frowned. "You guys may need my magick."

"I know, Tara and Buffy aren't the same without you around," he nodded. "None of us are."

"I'm sorry about freaking out and splitting…I didn't know what to do… you got shot rescuing me from the Initiative, Buffy nearly got blown up, Fox and Scully risked their careers for me… I couldn't risk being taken again…for me or for you."

"Willow, it's okay," Xander said, wrapping his good arm around her. "I understand this more than I did when Buffy split."

"I wish I did," Willow muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It feels like everything is shut down but like a live wire dancing inside of me," Willow tried to explain. "I tried to run away from feeling anything, tried to shut down. I'm still shut down and I…I don't…don't know how…."

Xander opened his arm and Willow melted into his warm and comforting embrace.

"You don't know how to turn it back on," he said softly.

"If you weren't being so un-Xander like…I'd worry about that statement," Willow whispered, trying to smile.

"Hey, knight in shining armor time," he protested. "What happened, Wills? You aren't just wigging over the soldier-boys."

"I know we learned the wolf didn't k-kill that girl," Willow began trying to sort things out. "But the wolf d-did…I killed that other werewolf, Xander."

"He was a werewolf, Willow," Xander protested. "One of the bad guys, that makes you a good guy."

"No, something's changed inside," Willow shook her head. "I can't explain it."

"Look, all I know is that we need to get Adam buried some place cold, dark and deep. Buffy and Tara need you, we all need you," he said firmly.

"Thanks, Xander," Willow said softly. "I'll keep trying."

"That's all any of us can do," he grinned.

Giles knew that he was facing a hostile crowd, the only one who seemed to think contacting the Initiative was a good was Wesley and he hadn't seen even the damage they had done to Willow. Even when Wesley had been in Sunnydale, he had never gotten very close to Willow and couldn't really judge the after effects either. It didn't help that Willow was now a werewolf and witch, Giles knew that Wesley thought Willow was extremely dangerous.

Giles had to admit though; Wesley had done a lot of growing up and gaining some common sense since he had been with Angel in Los Angeles. Giles could tell what Wesley was thinking but the young former Watcher was keeping those thoughts and feelings to himself. Giles knew that was a wise move, especially in this crowd.

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.

"All right, enough!" he shouted into the bickering room. He looked each of them squarely in the eyes, gauging their openness, level of hostility and their willingness to listen.

Angel was upset but willing to listen.

Wesley was completely open to reasonable suggestions.

Cordelia was hanging on Angel's every word and was faintly hostile if it was going to hurt Willow.

Brad Santiago, police detective and official member of the Scooby Gang, was open to suggestions and probably one of the more logical thinking minds in the room along with Giles and Wesley. He would weigh things fairly, Giles knew. He also thought of Willow as a daughter and wasn't pleased with anything the kids had been through.

Carson was barely awake in the daylight hours and watching everyone with the trained eye of a priest and ancient vampire. Giles knew the vampire was overly protective of Willow, why, he couldn't tell yet, and the ex-Watcher knew that Carson would be hard to convince if it might hurt Willow, emotionally or physically.

Anya was curious about the interactions of the small group as well but when Giles caught her eyes, he knew that Anya was concerned but listening.

Tara wasn't saying much, she had only just met Angel, Wesley, Cordelia and Carson. Giles knew it had to be difficult for the young witch. She knew Angel was Buffy's ex-lover, a relationship doomed to futility, something that had caused Buffy endless pain. Her first real love in her life and it had ended horribly, given another chance only to fail on a weak ending. Carson had to be a definite worry for Tara, Giles reflected, they still weren't sure what his motivations were and it was obvious he had gotten very close to Willow. From the hints, Giles gathered that Willow and Carson had shared the same bed, both in Sunnydale and in Los Angeles and that Willow hadn't suggested otherwise.

Giles didn't think Willow and Carson had become lovers but he wasn't sure if that was both their decisions or just Willow's.

Tara had two lovers, Buffy with a vampire ex-boyfriend and Willow with a vampire who was possibly in love with her. Not pleasant thoughts to be dealing with.

Giles had the feeling that Tara would do anything to protect Willow and Buffy, even risking her own life and soul and wouldn't be very open to his suggestion.

Buffy's ice blue eyes glared back at him. Giles knew there would probably be no debate with her. She had always been protective of Willow but in this situation Giles knew she wouldn't bend unless Willow agreed.

Giles' next sentence caught in his throat when Willow and Xander walked back into his apartment. Giles didn't say anything as Willow walked up to him and looked down at his green-blue eyes. He couldn't read her expression in either her face or eyes and worried what her response to him might be. Giles knew that they still remembered his part in the Council's testing of Buffy when the Slayer turned eighteen and that they considered it a betrayal of Buffy's trust.

Willow's features softened and she hugged the tall Englishman. She felt Giles' stiff body relax in her arms as he sighed gratefully.

Giles saw relief in everyone's face except Buffy, she was still being cautious.

Willow pulled back and smiled at him sadly.

"I trust you, Giles," she said firmly and walked over to join Buffy and Tara on the sofa once again, melting into their arms as they both put their arms around her shoulders, all three connecting. "I don't like it…and…and I may wig out on you if I see guys in l-lab coats…but I know it gives us…gives Buffy a fighting chance against Adam."

"Willow, why don't you and Cordelia go back to Los Angeles until this over," Angel suggested and both women glared at him. He held up his hands protectively. "Hey, it should be over long before the next full moon and you've already been attacked once because of how close you are to Buffy."

"We've all been attacked because of how close we are to Buffy," Xander growled.

"No, I'm not running again," Willow grumbled and felt Tara and Buffy's arms tighten around her.

"And you, Mr. Brood Vampire!" Cordelia snapped. "I am so not helpless and I am not leaving if everyone else is in trouble."

"I didn't say you were helpless!" Angel protested.

"Oh yes you did!" Cordelia snapped. "Sending me and Willow off like we're fragile china you have to pack away after the holidays! I've learned how to fight back and these are my friends, our friends. Besides, who's going to protect us in Los Angeles?"

"What do you mean?" Wesley questioned while Angel shrank away from Cordelia's angry stare.

"We couldn't find Willow but Adams' vampires could?" she pointed out and Willow went pale, touching her head where the vampire had bashed her. "You want us helpless females to go back there without protection?"

"I didn't say you were helpless females!" Angel protested again.

"Yes, you did," Buffy smirked at him and watched as Angel groaned and lowered his head to his hands. Knowing Cordelia, he was going to have to fork over at least two major credit cards to get out of this doghouse when it was over. Buffy grinned, relieved that seeing Angel didn't send her on an emotional roller coaster as she had feared. Being next to Willow and Tara made her time with Angel seem so far away and ancient.

"Enough!" Giles cut into the Angel bashing. "Look, we've been going over this for hours and no one has come up with anything else that might help. I don't want to call on the Initiative goons for help but they seem like the only option. Agent Mulder and Scully are away on a case and can't help."

"Actually, Giles," Willow said softly. "I might have an idea."

"Me too," Tara chipped in and blushed under the questioning but welcome smiles from Buffy and Willow.

Before either witch could get a word out, everyone turned when Cordelia grabbed her head with a sharp cry of pain. Angel and Wesley both jumped out of their chairs and caught the brunette before she hit the floor.

She writhed in pain for a moment. Wesley looked at Giles, his face concerned.

"Aspirin and water, after that some fruit juice and a blanket, please," he asked the other Englishman and Giles wheeled off to grab the requested items.

Angel helped Cordelia sit up as she groaned in pain. Wesley drew out a notepad from his jacket and waited.

"Oh God, Doyle, I'm going to kill you in the next life for this!" Cordelia whined. Giles came back in and watched, his own mind taking notes. One thing he never expected out of life was Cordelia Chase becoming a seer for the Powers That Be. "Okay, some guy in SWAT type gear is planting something at Buffy's house, in the living room and bedrooms. Blocks of clay with nice LED clocks on top," she whispered and collapsed into Angel's arms.

Buffy, Tara and Willow quickly cleared the sofa as the vampire put Cordelia down and Giles covered her with a blanket. Wesley took the aspirin and water, helping the seer take the medicine that would barely help with the massive migraine that came with the visions.

"Riley!" Buffy growled and ran for her coat. Xander right behind her.

Riley mentally screamed at himself as he set the last charge in the house he had visited when he was dating Buffy. One part of his mind was happy with the job he had just accomplished; the C4 was placed in the basement, under the stairs, in the kitchen and in Buffy's bedroom. Per Adam's orders, the timers were set to explode at 4 a.m. when everyone was usually asleep, even after a night of Slaying and heavy research they were usually in bed by that time.

Even if they weren't, the odds were that they'd be gathered in the living room or kitchen, right between the explosions from above, below and beside them.

Riley looked out the front door carefully and, seeing no cars or anyone watching the house, he stepped out onto the porch. The well-trained commando sensed movement beside him and only caught a glimpse of the board before it hit him over the head.

"Tell me again why we don't kill humans?" Xander growled as they dragged the soldier back inside the Summers' house.

"Because we're not vigilantes, Xan," Buffy huffed as she dropped Riley's feet on the floor and Xander dropped his end without caring whether Riley hit the floorboards hard or not. "Faith was wrong to kill that guy, even if he was working for the Mayor."

"Buffy, this is the guy who helped kidnap Willow and set her up for horrible experiments and torture," he protested, beginning to strip Riley's flak jacket off and military belt while Buffy removed the soldier's weapons and hidden gear.

"I know, Xander, I know," Buffy muttered. "I saw some of it in my head, remember? I felt her terror and pain. The only ones who know what that's like are Tara and Willow."

"I'm sorry, I just really want to hurt this guy," Xander complained. "He wasn't under anyone's influence then."

"No, just his own prejudice and stupidity," Buffy agreed. "We still don't kill humans."

"What do we do with him then?" Xander asked, heading to the kitchen to grab the duct tape.

"Take him back to Giles' place after I defuse the bombs," Buffy explained, taking the tape from Xander and ripping off a piece and slapping it over Riley's mouth. She then flipped the unconscious soldier over and duct taped his hands and feet.

"No, you blindfold him and when we find the bombs, I'll defuse them. I remember how to do it from that weird Halloween when I was a trained soldier," Xander amended and Buffy nodded.

It took less time than they thought it would when Angel called them and said Cordelia remembered more of her vision and could tell them exactly where the bombs had been placed. Finding them didn't make either of them feel more confident in Xander's untested bomb squad abilities until all the wires were disconnected from the C4 blocks and from the timers.

Xander, sweating profusely from the tension, sighed with relief and buried his head in his arms at the kitchen counter while Buffy grabbed a soda for both of them.

"Oh God," he muttered, looking at the blocks and wires, now two separate piles. "I never so want to do that again."

"You were great, Xander," Buffy grinned and he blushed under her praise.

"I was?" he questioned, in typical Xander fashion. "I gotta admit there, Buffs, I was scared."

"Me too," she admitted with a small smile. "Giles is bringing everyone here. Willow wants to try something with Riley and is willing for Giles to call the Initiative," she explained the information from a second telephone call.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked the Slayer as she frowned.

"No, but if Wills is able to handle it, guess we don't have a choice," she complained. "You talked with her, Xan. Why won't she open up to us?"

"She's worried about the werewolf, of course," he began to explain his conversation with Willow. "She's shut down and doesn't know how to open up again. Something is really scaring her and she can't even put it words."

"Tara thinks it's a magick thing, that Wills tapped into some dark stuff when she took that curse from me," Buffy added.

"Yeah, Giles has mentioned that a couple of times," Xander nodded. "He thinks it's like that show Friday the 13th, where if you invite one kind of evil in then you open the door to all kinds, like using a cursed object thing. If you use it, even for good, then you're opening yourself up to temptation, possession, and all sorts of stuff."

"Cursed objects?" Buffy questioned. "You watch too much Sci-Fi channel."

"Hey, Mikki is cute on that show!" he protested. "You know, red hair, green eyes, and…and you are so not going to tell Anya I said that, are you?"

"Nope, secret is safe with me," Buffy grinned. It was feeling like old times with everyone pulling together to fight evil.

"I wonder what Tara has come up with?" he said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, she's been doing a lot of research in Giles' books on how to fight really powerful things," Buffy commented.

"That would be cool," he agreed as they waited.

The wait wasn't long and Angel and Carson managed to get into the house without too much incident with blankets thrown over their heads. Once inside they carried Riley downstairs to the basement and chained him to a large foundation post with shackles Giles brought with him.

Once gathered in the living room, Giles and everyone turned to Willow and Tara as they sat in a large easy chair, Buffy at their feet, her arms resting on both sets of legs.

"Well, my idea is to use some of the equipment from the Initiative, our magick and find a way to key into the frequency of the chip controlling Riley and break that control," Willow explained.

"Is that possible?" Angel questioned everyone in general.

"I don't know, she knows more about this damned stuff than I do," Giles complained.

"Does that mean she could un-chip Spike?" Anya questioned with a frown and Willow blushed.

"I don't think so," she muttered. "His chip is a self contained program chip. It works on its own. I think Riley's chip must be open to outside commands for Adam to be controlling him."

"Like on Star Trek when Spock lost his brain and McCoy had a thing that controlled his body like a robot?" Xander questioned.

"Yes, exactly like that!" Willow grinned.

"A little more detail for us non-Trekkies, vampires and foreign types," Buffy pleaded.

"There's a c-chip embedded in Riley and Adam punches in c-commands on a control pad. Like programming a robot d-dog or something," Tara explained. "Riley is forced to follow those commands."

"And Spike's chip only becomes active when he tries to go against its programming," Willow added. "It's already programmed."

"I get it, you want to cut in and jam his frequency or over-ride the signal," Wesley smiled.

"Yes, exactly. It might come in handy in the middle of a battle to have our own Brutus next to Caesar," Willow grinned.

"Most excellent, Wills!" Buffy grinned and hugged Willow's legs. The blush that covered the redhead's face reminded the Slayer of pre-werewolf Willow and she was grateful for any flash of a non-traumatized Willow.

"And your idea, Tara?" Giles asked.

"I found a spell that might help during a fight with Adam," she began softly. "It's a spell to call the strength of all the previous Slayers into the current one during a battle."

Everyone was silent for a moment as both Wesley and Giles began to clean their glasses.

"Have you ever heard of this?" Angel asked both ex-Watchers.

"Well, I remember something about it," Giles admitted as Wesley shook his head no. "It's not something the Council encourages; they're rather suspicious of Slayers getting involved with magick and such."

"And the dangers are?" Carson demanded. "A spell that powerful takes what and what can go wrong?"

"Well, we need someone to represent the basic pentacle, to give that energy to the Slayer and channel the strength of the previous Slayers to her," Tara explained. "The danger is that it wouldn't work and burn everyone participating out, maybe killing them."

Everyone grew silent as they contemplated the consequences, risks, and need for the spell.

"Okay, the way we've figured it out," Willow said thoughtfully. "I'm water, Buffy is fire, Tara is earth, Giles is air and Xander is Spirit. What do we do about Buffy's spot? She can't be in a casting circle and be fighting at the same time."

"Any suggestions? Anyone else represent fire that you can work with?" Giles questioned and all three girls frowned as they pondered.

"Spike is a fairly fire type person?" Willow suggested but Tara shook her head.

"No, he's b-basically the animated dead; the energy this c-calls for would turn him to ashes in an instant. Any vampire trying to c-channel Slayer energy would be toast."

"And the downside to that is?" Xander growled and Anya poked him in the ribs. "What? He's a vampire! We're supposed to kill them."

"He's tame now and there's two other vampires sitting in this room that we consider friends!" Willow snapped.

Xander, glancing at Angel and Carson, grumbled under his breath and dropped his head.

"Don't mind, Xander," Giles said wearily. "He tends to think after he talks."

"No offense taken," Carson shrugged but Willow could feel how tense he was from across the room.

"The other thing is that we have to be fairly close to Buffy when we do the spell," Tara added. "The ingredients shouldn't be a p-problem."

"So what does that mean?" Anya complained. "Does that mean during the middle of a battle we drop our weapons, form a happy circle and do some chanting? In case you didn't notice, demons and vampires aren't likely to stop what they're doing, like killing us, for us to do a little spell!"

"Keep watching the TV, lover," Xander said with a grin. "Your English is definitely improving. She's right, you know."

"Yeah, what about just outside the caves?" Wesley suggested.

"Depends on where we do the fighting," Giles said. "Buffy, you know the Initiative, do they prefer the open or in caves?"

Buffy frowned. "They had no trouble going into the sewers or caves but I think they preferred fighting in the open woods."

"Just call them and get it over with," Willow snapped and then closed her eyes. She opened them slowly and squeezed Tara's hand. "Sorry, guys."

"Not a prob, Wills," Xander grinned, trying to reassure his friend.

"I'll call them and have them send over an officer or planning person," Giles said softly.

"Giles," the ex-Watcher turned at the sound of urgency in Willow's voice. "No lab coat types; no scientists, no doctors or I might wig and then I wouldn't be of any use to you."

"We still haven't decided on a fire person," Anya pointed out.

"What about Brad?" Xander suggested.

"He believes us, cares for us, but inside he's still a skeptic," Willow muttered.

"Cordelia is not a fire person," Angel grumbled. "She's a firecracker but not fire energy."

"I totally agree," Cordelia nodded. "Doesn't feel right."

She looked at the surprised faces and frowned. "What, like I can't have magickal insight?"

"Mom," Buffy almost whispered her suggestion.

"What?" Giles asked, almost as softly.

"Mom, we're a lot alike," Buffy said, her voice getting firmer.

"And they carry the same blood-line," Wesley added.

"Buffy, I'm not sure about this," Giles hesitated.

"Giles, I know you don't want Mom in danger, neither do I," Buffy said, a catch in her voice. "She's not really part of the gang but do you have a better suggestion?"

"And she did help out with rescuing Willow," Anya added.

"She was very brave," Xander threw in.

"Alright, but only if she is 100 percent behind the idea," Giles growled.

"Agreed, if not, we use Brad," Buffy nodded. "Mom's due back from the buying trip tomorrow."

"Make your call, Giles," Willow said softly. "Goddess grant me strength."

Slayer and blonde haired witch hugged Willow tightly.

Adam threw one demon through a partition wall and backhanded another one into the stone wall of the cave; both were dead before their bodies hit the floor.

"What do you mean Riley Finn hasn't returned?" he demanded from a vampire that had worked his way up in the ranks.

"Just that, Master," the vampire cringed under Adam's angry brown eye.

"Alright, put a watch on the Summers' house and tell me if it explodes at 4 a.m.," Adam ordered.

"Yes, sir," the vampire scurried away to carry out the orders and get away from the temperamental demon/cyborg.

"I'll rip Buffy Summers into pieces myself if Riley is dead," Adam growled.

Major Joseph Rydell sat down slowly in one of the easy chairs. It was obvious the group of people in the room weren't happy to see him and he wasn't happy to be there either.

His eyes narrowed as he took in Angel and Carson and they shifted uncomfortably. Angel was grateful that he had finally given into Cordelia's suggestion that he and Carson wear hats and sunglasses for the meeting with the Initiative. She had insisted she didn't want her boss' face showing up on a wanted list.

Then the Major's eyes rested on Willow.

Buffy felt the witch body tense next to her on the sofa and Tara reached out to hold Willow's hand, reassuring her lover.

"You're Hostile…."

"One more word about Hostile anything and I'll shove those leaves on your collar down your throat," Buffy growled and the Major turned almost purple.

"Major, as I explained on the telephone," Giles stepped between the two before it could come to blows. "We have some ideas of how to attack your rogue experiment and you have the strength of numbers."

Buffy smirked at Giles' reference to Adam as a 'rogue experiment' from the Initiative. Xander was grinning openly and Anya actually laughed at the Army officer.

"My men won't like working with vampires and werewolves," he grumbled.

"Call it a truce, we have a common enemy," Giles suggested.

"And afterwards?" the Major demanded.

"You get the hell out of Sunnydale?" Buffy suggested with a smirk.

"You destroyed our base, sabotaged our computers and you expect us to just walk away?" he countered.

"This is my town, Maple leaf," Buffy growled. "I was slaying demons and vampires long before you came to town with your Frankenstein science set."

"That was an unauthorized experiment by Professor Walsh," Major Rydell growled.

"Well, now he's my problem because he keeps trying to kill me and my friends," Buffy snapped. "Giles…"

"Easy, Buffy," Giles motioned for his Slayer to remain calm. "Look, we have a plan that might actually work against Adam. Do you?"

Major Rydell shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No," he admitted. "What's your plan?"

"Willow is a computer wizard," Wesley joined in on the explanation. "She needs to talk to the techs who helped design the chips that you implant into your soldiers for behavior modification. She thinks she can over-ride the signal and break the control over Riley Finn. Beyond that, we need a coordinated attack on the caves, a full assault. Buffy will be with your troops and will take on Adam."

"What will the rest of you being doing while my troops go into that hell zone again?" he demanded.

"Some of us will be fighting along side Buffy and the others will be working a magickal spell that just might ensure Adam's defeat," Giles answered.

"Magick? You civilians amaze me," the Major sneered. "I suppose you believe vampires and werewolves are cursed by dark forces, right?"

"I was," Willow said softly. "I had a friend who was bitten by a werewolf, infected as you call it. I worked a magick spell and took the curse into me. You already know I'm a werewolf and I wasn't bitten and it's not inherited. How would you explain it?"

Major Rydell frowned but didn't answer.

Tara felt Willow's hands shaking in hers and tightened her hold.

"What else do you want to do, Major?" Giles asked. "You'll have the Slayer leading the charge and possibly with a plan that can work. What is your plan?"

"Bomb the hell out of those caves and turn it into a crater," Major Rydell growled.

"Oh that's helpful!" Anya complained.

"Okay, I'll work with you," he said reluctantly. "Let's sit down and plan this, when do you want to move against that freak?"

"Tomorrow night," Giles said and wasn't surprised when everyone started complaining, squeaking in surprise, or shouting in anger. "Stop!" he shouted back.

Everyone calmed down to listen. "Now, when Adam realizes that Riley isn't back and the house doesn't explode out from under us, he'll be very angry and will probably plan an attack. I suggest we meet him and the demons when they come out of the caves and surprise them."

"Good strategy," the Major nodded.

"Damn, doesn't give us much time," Wesley complained.

"We'll make it work," the Major grinned. "My boys are anxious to give back some of what those damned things gave us."

"Okay, I suggest that our night friends stay out of the battle and protect the circle," Giles said.

"Good idea," the Major sneered. "I wouldn't want them getting staked accidentally or shot with something silver."

The disdain for Angel, Carson and Willow was clear to everyone.

Giles grabbed Buffy's arm as the Slayer tried to sprung up from the sofa. He caught sight of a very pale Willow with clenched hands and eyes flashing totally black. "Willow! Calm yourself!" he shouted as Angel jumped up to help him hold the enraged Buffy.

"Damn you, did you have to do that?" Wesley demanded, yanking the military officer to his feet. The major retaliated with a blow that sent the Englishman to the floor.

"Just so we know where we all stand," Major Rydell growled. "I'll work with you and tell my men to work with you but none of them will like it and I sure as hell don't."

Buffy stopped struggling and glared at the officer.

"I'm out of here," the Major smirked. "I'll send over some of the techs at first light."

Buffy turned and went to her knees to wrap her arms around Willow and Tara as the redhead collapsed into their arms.

"Oh God, that was hard," she muttered.

"I'm tired," Buffy complained. "I'm not going out slaying with Adam out there expecting us to go boom."

"Your mom is due back in the morning?" Giles questioned.

"Yeah, early like," the Slayer responded.

"Why don't the three of you go to bed," Angel suggested. "We'll all figure out where to crash and wait for the soldiers and your mom."

"Okay, we'll be in Wills room, that leaves mine and Tara's open," Buffy sighed, nuzzling against Willow's neck. "What about Riley?"

"We'll make sure he's fed and watered," Anya grinned and Giles shook his head at her sense of humor.

It was the first night back in her own bed for Willow and her first back with both Tara and Buffy. The hacker was nervous and it showed.

Tara went to the dresser and lit a candle and then lit another one on a nightstand.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and held out her arms for Willow. The hacker slowly walked to her lover and let Tara take her hands and pull her closer.

Willow's breath quickened when she felt Buffy move up behind her.

"Wills, try and talk to us," Buffy whispered.

"It feels like I'm in a deep well, it's all dark inside," Willow said softly, closing her eyes as Buffy wrapped her arms around her waist and ribs. "I'm afraid to feel anything."

"What about us?" Tara asked, keeping her voice low.

Tears escaped from Willow's closed eyes.

"I can't feel anything except fear and…and…it's like an energy…like a sugar buzz or espresso, tripled," she whispered.

"Let us help, Wills," Buffy begged, holding her body close to Willow's.

"I'm scared!" Willow admitted.

"We're here, Willow," Tara said softly. "Let us help."

Willow whimpered softly and let her hands drop to her sides as Tara released them. The hacker's breathing quickened further when she felt Tara's hands begin unbuttoning her shirt.

"Let yourself feel, Willow," Tara whispered.

"It hurts," Willow whispered back but couldn't deny the tremble from her body as Buffy nibbled on her neck. She could feel the heat from Buffy and the desire radiating from Tara.

"No, just focus on the physical," Tara urged. "What do you feel?"

"I…it…" Willow whimpered again as she felt someone pull her shirt off. Tara moved closer and Willow's knees almost buckled as Buffy undid her bra from behind and let it fall from the red-head's body.

"Tell us, they took your voice from you," Tara whispered. She and Buffy had talked with both Mulder and Scully through emails and telephone calls about what to expect with Willow's recovery from the trauma and had gained some insight about PST survivors. "Keep connected to us with it."

Willow's face became pained as fear and arousal dueled within the young woman.

"Lay down, Wills," Buffy said softly. "Nothing's going to happen that you're not ready for," she promised.

Willow let them lay her gently on the bed as conflicting images kept flashing through her mind against her will. Images of slashing out with claws at the other werewolf, of Buffy with her head thrown back in passion under Willow's body, images of lab coats surrounding her and blinding pain, images of Oz' sightless eyes, of Tara's eyes when she looked up at Willow.

Willow felt someone removing her boots and jeans and pulling a t-shirt on over her head.

Two bodies curled around Willow as she pulled her stuffed fox into her arms and began to cry.

"It's okay, Wills, let it out," Buffy said softly.

"We're right here, Willow," Tara joined in.

Suddenly, Willow let loose with everything she had seen and been through when held by the Initiative and after. The physical torture, discovering Oz was alive and a nice guy again, the tests, Riley's taunts, Walsh's indifference, and the mental torture. Most of it came out in between sobs as she clung desperately to Tara and Willow. About her terror at waking up covered in blood in the sewers and seeing Carson for the first time, knowing she had probably killed someone. Willow explained how she couldn't even think when she heard the Initiative was still in town. Her voice broke again when she told them all she could think about was getting out of town and keeping herself and them safe from the Initiative.

Finally, she began to drift into sleep, still clinging to Buffy, Willow's fingers interlaced with Tara's.

Willow fell asleep feeling safe for the first time in over a month.


	23. Chapter 23

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Wanted: A Werewolf and a Superman**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** It's a full moon, Willow is a werewolf and there's an earthquake.

**Part 8**

Major Rydell watched the lab technicians and the red-head as they focused on the equipment and computers in front of them, all of them lost in their work and ignoring the Major and the chained Riley Finn.

"Damnit, that's not the frequency," one of the scientists complained and threw a small screwdriver down on the table. It was almost noon and they had started their work at 7a.m. Everyone was getting a little frustrated.

"Look, guys," Willow said, "I suggest we get food and some caffeine and continue this in about 45 minutes. There's a fast food place close by."

"Okay, just don't let Leonard drive," Jerry Slavinski grinned. "He hasn't been out of a lab in twelve years. He probably couldn't remember how to start a car."

"I'm driving!" Willow jumped in before the three government scientists could start in on each other again. In a way they reminded her a lot of Tulsa and the other computer geeks she had worked with in Los Angeles, the main difference was they had shorter hair.

Major Rydell growled to himself. He didn't like the way the techs accepted the young woman as one of their own once she showed them she knew what she was doing around computers. They had been in absolute awe when she had worked some magick in front of them to compensate for not knowing some of the scientific end of the chips they were working on. Rydell hated his assignment and wanted nothing more than to end Adam's reign of terror and be assigned somewhere else. After all the set backs suffered by the Initiative, he just wanted out of Sunnydale.

Major Rydell had a feeling that his next posting would be somewhere in extreme northern Alaska or Antarctica after everything that had gone wrong under his command. Now his techs were making friendly with HSTs.

_Vampires, werewolves, and magick,_ he cursed under his breath, he hated the Slayer and her friends. _She was supposed to be killing them, damnit, not shacking up with them! Goddamn perverts! Werewolf witch perverts!_

Willow watched the scowl on Major Rydell's face deepen as he watched her working with his men and felt a stab of fear. She had flashes of memory of the Major looking down at her with such disgust that she had fought back tears. Being restrained to a gurney with only a hospital gown on didn't help her feelings of self-confidence either. She remembered him ordering some of the "tests" that the Initiative scientists had put her through. The more painful ones.

Willow had a feeling that was one part of his job that Major Rydell enjoyed. Her wolf senses had taken in the scent of his excitement as she screamed silently from the electric shocks, her body arching with every muscle in her body contracting and expanded.

Willow fought the rushing feeling that was threatening to overcome her. So far the other techs hadn't noticed her clammy skin, rapid breath and frightened eyes but Rydell had. Willow whimpered slightly in her throat when she looked up at the top of the stairs and saw his eyes narrow as he watched her. He smiled a cold and brutal smile and the witch knew that he was very aware of her fear.

Rydell almost managed to squeak as something grabbed him from behind, pinching his neck painfully and sending him to his knees, unable to move and unable to speak.

The techs, starting to head up the stairs for lunch, froze as they took in the sight of their commanding officer kneeling in front of the small blonde they called the Slayer.

"Listen up, Maple Leaf," Buffy growled in Rydell's ear. "You leave Willow and the guys down here alone. I catch you anywhere near her and I'll rip your tongue out. Or your eyes, I haven't decided which. Giles says we need you to control your men and lead the attack so I'm not going to put you in the hospital yet. If you're a good boy and don't look at or say anything to my friends, I may forget that you enjoyed hurting her. Got that?"

Willow's eyes were still wide with fear but now with gratitude too.

Rydell gritted his teeth and resisted giving in to the small girl behind him. _Damnit! She wasn't even 21 yet!_ The pinch on his nerves and muscles tightened and he realized he was learning about Slayer strength firsthand. He finally nodded and dropped his eyes from the red-head.

Buffy let him go and stepped back a foot. "Go have some lunch with Giles and Wesley," she ordered the Major and pulled him to his feet roughly. She spun him around and shoved him out the doorway to the basement without a glance back.

The Slayer smiled down at her lover, "Come on, Wills, let's take your geek friends to lunch," she suggested.

Willow knew that Buffy was hoping to draw her out of her panic attack and was grateful but couldn't seem to get her feet to move. The hacker closed her eyes with a whimper and grabbed the table for support as memories began flooding her brain, driving everything out except the images and feelings of terror. Willow remembered being wheeled from one room to another, watching the overhead lights with fear, always wondering what they were going to do next. Extreme cold, extreme heat, shocks, intentional pain, blaring sound and light….

"Wills," Buffy spoke softly. She had rushed down the stairs, past the shocked looks of the scientific geeks and approached Willow slowly. She could see the pain on Willow's face and knew her lover was caught in a whirlpool of a flashback.

"Buffy?" Tara's voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Easy, love," Buffy called back to her. "Flashback, a really bad one," Buffy explained softly as Tara ran down the stairs.

"Wills, open your eyes, honey," Buffy urged. "Come on, baby, you're home and you're safe."

"Willow, you're safe, love," Tara added, keeping her voice soft and low.

Buffy and Tara managed to catch the red-head as her breathing sped into hyperventilation and Willow became too dizzy to stand up.

Slayer and Witch looked up at the concerned faces of the three techs as they rushed back down the stairs.

"It's okay, guys," Buffy said calmly as Tara sat down on the floor, resting Willow's head in her lap. "We were told this might happen. It's a panic attack; she'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Panic attack," Leonard repeated thoughtfully. "What set it off? Did we do anything?"

"No, Willow just has some really b-bad memories c-concerning your boss," Tara said as she stroked the hair from Willow's head.

"Memories?" Jerry said softly. "Oh my God. I'm sorry, guys. Rydell never told us that she had been taken down."

"What?" Ramon Cruz asked.

"He told us that she was a witch and a werewolf but he didn't tell us that she was once in Initiative hands," Leonard explained.

"Does it make a difference?" Buffy asked bitterly. "You probably wouldn't have even noticed her face, would you? Just another body, another demon to experiment on."

All three men blushed bright red at the Slayer's words and everyone glared at each other as Willow's breathing began to slow down in her unconscious state.

"Alright," Jerry finally nodded. "You're right. I never thought of Hostiles as humans. First step in science and demonology, forget the thing you're cutting up has feelings or a history."

"Jerry, man, that is a little harsh!" Ramon protested. "We were making great advances in the research."

"Research?" Buffy's voice almost cracked with the anger washing over her. "Have you ever gone through those tests that you put Hostiles through?" she demanded.

"No, of course not!" he snapped. "Those aren't meant for humans!"

"So they w-were okay when the Nazis used them in the c-concentration camps because the Jews w-weren't human?" Tara demanded.

"Of course not!" Ramon said defensively. "That was different and wrong!"

"What's so different about it?" Buffy asked wearily. "Look at her, you bastard. She's a 20 year old female college student. A computer geek like you, someone that was picked on every day in school because she was smart and not popular. A girl that was so battered by her fellow students that she still doesn't believe that she's incredibly beautiful and that anyone would want her."

"She's a werewolf, don't try and tell me that's a normal college student!" Ramon snapped.

"No, she's a werewolf because she was brave enough to take the curse from me onto herself," Buffy said, silently cursing the tears trying to overflow her eyes. "How does it make you feel to watch a beautiful young woman, not even old enough to drink yet, scream in pain as you record some numbers on a chart?"

"Fuck you," Ramon growled. "Demons, vampires and werewolves are different parts of the evolutional tree. To reach superiority, man left Cro-Magnon man behind and killed him when necessary. This is no different."

"Yeah, I've read the same arguments about Jews, Blacks, Latinos, Gays, pagans, and Muslims. Find a new line, you fucking Nazi," Buffy growled, holding Willow's hand gently.

"I'm outta here," Ramon announced. "I don't need this from you freaks. You guys coming?"

Jerry and Leonard looked at each other for a moment and glanced down at their shoes.

"You'd rather stay here and play with demons?" Ramon demanded.

"I don't think things are always so black and white," Jerry said thoughtfully. "We've met a vampire with a soul, another vampire who was so pure in life that his soul refused to leave and let the demon keep control. We have two witches in front of us, and they seem to get things done according to the reports and one is also a werewolf. So what?"

Jerry's face took on a stubborn look and he glared at Ramon.

"Ten minutes ago you were best friends with the girl because she was one of us, a computer geek. How were your high school years, nerd?" Jerry demanded.

"At least I'm human!" Ramon shouted.

"So is she!" Leonard snapped. "Just has a little bit of a DNA problem."

"Fine, see how you like unemployment when we get back to base," Ramon threatened and stomped up the stairs.

Jerry looked over at Leonard and shrugged. "Always wanted to start my own company out of my parent's garage, how about you?"

"I always wanted to start a computer program company out of your parent's garage," Leonard repeated with a nod of his head and Buffy and Tara smiled for the first time in an hour.

"We're sorry about Ramon," Jerry said softly. "He's always been an ass. Leonard and I are going to go grab some lunch, want us to bring you back stuff?"

"Yeah, burgers and fries would be good," Buffy nodded, grateful for their understanding.

The computer techs shrugged and headed up the stairs.

"If this keeps up we'll have to buy a mansion to house everyone who helps us," Buffy smiled as Tara began to relax.

Willow mumbled and began showing signs of coming around.

Both Witch and Slayer waited, hoping their lover wasn't too mentally distraught.

Tara grinned as she watched from the top of the cellar stairs. After a few awkward moments when the techs returned with lunch, everything had settled back into a comfortable working relationship, minus Ramon.

The blonde witch was so pleased, she knew that Willow was stronger than some people gave the red-head credit for but the panic attack had scared Tara. Buffy told her about Major Rydell's intimidation of their lover and how it triggered the panic attack. Tara had been afraid that Willow would slip back into her non-communicative shell. Instead, the hacker had apologized for the attack and the two techs had blushed and brushed it off.

As they sat down to lunch, with a protective Buffy sitting next to Willow and Tara keeping an eye on the gagged and chained Riley, the computer techs/scientist and hacker launched into a discussion of the work they were attempting and how the various chips they put in "hostiles" worked.

After a few minutes, Buffy smiled and kissed Willow's cheek and headed back upstairs, relieved that Willow was back into "research mode," the panic attack forgotten by the techs and hacker for the moment.

Tara fed Riley a hamburger, fries and coke while Willow, Jerry and Leonard discussed the chip that currently controlled the soldier.

"Is part of your mind still your own?" Tara suddenly asked and Riley's eyes brightened and he blinked once, very slowly.

"One for yes, two for n-no, okay?" she asked softly.

He blinked once.

"Are you on Adam's side?" Tara asked.

Two blinks.

"Can he read your mind?"

Two blinks.

"If we f-free you, will you h-help us?" Tara noticed the conversation at the work tables had stopped and noticed Willow and the techs watching and listening.

One blink.

"Okay, I think you're t-telling the t-truth," Tara said softly. "I want you t-to know this…I know you h-hurt her, I know you w-were there. You get out of t-this alive, you leave town and n-never go n-near Willow or Buffy again. If not, I'll k-kill you myself. Agreed?"

One blink.

"Good," and looked over to see Willow grinning at her as Jerry and Leonard turned back to the problem of over-riding the chip.

"Is being a jerk a learned process the Army teaches you or does it come naturally?" Giles demanded as Major Rydell sat back down at the kitchen table, a fresh cup of coffee in hand.

"Some of it is natural, some is surviving 17 years in the Army working for every damned secret government group you could ever think of," Rydell answered.

Buffy, grabbing a coke from the refrigerator turned with a growl and Rydell was smart enough to ignore the Slayer.

"Can you restrain yourself while working with my kids?" Giles asked wearily. "We're sending people into to die tonight; I would think that requires our attention more than your petty differences with Willow and our vampires."

"I don't consider harboring a werewolf and two vampires 'petty differences,'" Rydell countered.

Joyce, sitting at the table, frowned.

"Major, I am trying to understand your point of view," she said slowly. "I learned that my daughter is a Slayer, the Slayer. I've seen vampires, demons, zombies, androids, ghosts, and possessed friends. I've also come to reluctantly trust a couple of those who we would normally consider an enemy."

"And what happens when the werewolf bites your daughter during sex or gets out and kills someone?" he demanded.

Joyce instantly sought Buffy's eyes and wasn't surprised when the Slayer turned around, not letting Major Rydell see her eyes filling with tears. Giles knew that Joyce certainly wasn't going to tell the Army officer that Willow had gotten out and killed someone.

It didn't help ease everyone's fear that the victim had been a werewolf who had just killed his girlfriend though.

"I trust my daughter to practice safer sex in all matters, Major," Joyce snapped. "I also trust her judgment in her friends."

"Mom!" Buffy squeaked and turned, her face red. "I'm gonna help… I'm gonna help somebody."

Joyce smiled innocently as Major Rydell choked on his coffee.

"This stupid magick thing you're trying tonight," Rydell began, changing the subject. "What is it supposed to accomplish?"

"It'll increase Buffy's strength and natural Slayer powers," Giles explained, purposefully keeping it vague though.

"We know that stun guns don't work against him, he has a built in machine gun in his arm now, the other one has a spike and regular bullets won't penetrate his skin. You expect me to believe and trust that little girl can do damage against this thing?"

"Well, I doubt anything I can say would change your mind about Buffy's skills, talents, and determination," Giles said slowly. "I also know that you won't believe that she has saved the world numerous times, facing down demons, mouths of Hell opening and Master Vampires. Just consider her your 'point man' that probably won't make it out of the anticipated battle."

"Giles?" Joyce asked softly.

"She's the best chance we've got," Giles explained, his eyes softening. "Buffy stands a better chance than any of his soldiers. If we leave Adam to his own, he'll begin manufacturing a race of demon cyborgs that could cause serious damage before being nuked into oblivion and taking the state with them."

He reached out to hold her hand.

"I just wish you weren't involved tonight, Joyce," he said softly, ignoring the military officer.

"I'm more than willing to do my part, Rupert," Joyce said firmly. "Anything to help Buffy, the kids and the world."

"It won't be easy, just follow Willow and Tara's lead," Giles tried to smile.

"As long as you're there," she said softly.

Tara wrapped her arms around Willow and felt the young woman's tense body begin to relax.

The blonde witch looked up with an amused expression as Jerry and Leonard argued about the placement of some part in a transmitter or something. Tara leaned over and lightly nuzzled Willow's neck.

"How's it going?" the blonde witch asked her lover.

"I think we might be close," Willow said wearily. The hacker witch and techs were working frantically to find a way to break Adam's control over Riley before dusk. "How is it going with the ritual?"

"Going well, all the ingredients were at the Magic Box and they're fresh," Tara smiled as Willow leaned back in her arms. "You doing okay with the Initiative techs?"

"Yeah, we speak the same language and they forget I'm a werewolf three nights a month."

Tara was grateful to see Willow smiling, even a small smile.

"They probably wouldn't even notice me changing into a werewolf in the same room if there's a computer in front of them," Willow smile widened.

"We've got about two hours to sundown. The Major and Giles wants everyone in place by then," Tara said.

"I think we'll have it," Willow nodded, watching the techs connecting some circuits.

"Eureka!" Leonard shouted and pointed. The two girls looked over and found Riley no longer in the upright position he had been in all night and day, now he was slumped over and shaking his head.

The small group ran over as the soldier raised his head and blinked.

"Oh thank God!" he whispered.

"Can we intercept Adam's commands so we know what he wants Riley to do?" Willow asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, we're totally tied into the circuit," Jerry answered.

"What's on your mind, Wills?" Tara asked.

"Well, he's just another burned out soldier right now," Willow said slowly. "Not that it's your fault, Riley, just that you've been under a lot of stress and were a jerk to start with…"

"Willow!" Tara interrupted.

"Sorry," Willow muttered with a blush. "My idea is to send him back to Adam, maybe beaten up a little bit or something and then during the battle we can use the new gizmo to release him from Adam's control."

"Hey, I don't think that's a good idea," Riley protested.

"I do."

Everyone turned to see Buffy at the top of the cellar stairs with a grin that didn't cheer Riley up at all.

"I get it," Jerry nodded enthusiastically. "We intercept Adam's signal and we order Riley to do whatever Adam was thinking and then when it's time, we can order Finn to turn on the demon."

"Adam won't believe that you had me and just let me go," Riley protested with a frown.

"Right," Buffy agreed as she walked down the stairs. "So we need to convince him that you got caught and have been hiding or that you escaped."

Riley blinked as his jaw muscles twitched nervously. He stood up and looked down at the Slayer and began to worry when he didn't see any sympathy in her face for her former boyfriend.

"I'd go for he got caught and ended up in jail until this afternoon," Willow suggested and Buffy nodded.

"Tara, go get Giles and Major Maple-Leaf down here," Buffy suggested and the blonde witch quickly dashed up the stairs.

In moments, all three returned as Tara explained the transmitter the techs and Willow had constructed to over-ride Adam's control of Riley.

"Sir, you're not going to let them beat me up, are you?" Riley demanded from the officer.

"Shut up, Finn," Major Rydell snapped. "You'll do whatever we need you to do. I'm not forgetting that you're the one who revealed our operation to the Slayer and brought her and her loser friends into the fold. Nor am I forgetting it was your whacked out mother that created this freak!"

"Mother?" Buffy whispered and Riley's head dropped and he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Walsh was your mother?"

"Yeah," Major Rydell sneered.

"And we are so not losers!" Willow protested with a sullen expression. "I seem to remember Buffy and the others whipping Initiative ass a few times."

Major Rydell glared and then shifted his eyes when he caught Buffy's eyes narrowing and remembered her threat.

"Listen, are you sure this will work?" Giles demanded, looking at Riley like he was an interesting test subject.

Willow shifted on her feet, looking uncomfortable.

Jerry grinned and punched on a small keyboard and Riley snapped to attention, his eyes blank once again. The computer tech typed another sentence and Riley lifted his left knee and held it there. Another sentence and the foot lowered to the ground once more.

"Excellent, I suggest having him tell Adam he was caught setting the bombs and spent the morning in jail," Giles said easily. "And since Buffy isn't known for her patience, some bruises are in order."

"I can't hit someone just standing there, Giles," Buffy frowned. "Even Riley."

"I understand," Giles muttered and took off his glasses, beginning to clean them. "Everyone go and get ready for the battle. Willow and Tara with the spell things, the techs with their radio control thing and Buffy with the Major to join the troops."

"What about Riley?" Buffy asked.

"Don't worry; once Jerry programs Riley to tell Adam what we want, I'm going to drive Riley to the caves."

"The bruises?" Tara asked with a frown.

"Oh, don't worry," Giles said, lifting his eyes to his female charges and they suddenly had the feeling they weren't looking at Giles the ex-Watcher, but at Ripper, worker of questionable magick and ethics. "The bruises will be there."

"Uh, Giles?" Willow whispered.

"Don't worry, luv," Giles accent was a little thicker and only the women seemed to notice as Major Rydell was talking with Jerry and Leonard about the control device. He grinned from his wheelchair at the top of the stairs. "It'll be fine."

Buffy reluctantly led Tara and Willow upstairs with Rydell and the techs behind them.

Willow glanced over as Giles directed Joyce and Xander in finishing the preparations for the circle needed for the ritual and turned back to join in the hug between Buffy and Tara.

"You'll be careful, right?" Tara whispered to the Slayer.

"As careful as I can," Buffy promised. "Adam goes down tonight."

"Giles released Riley?" Willow questioned, her head resting on Buffy's shoulder.

"Yeah, complete with a knife wound in one shoulder and plenty of bruises," Buffy said softly and with a frown.

"That was Ripper, wasn't it?" Willow asked softly.

"I think so," Buffy nodded.

Tara, not quite sure what they were talking about, made a mental note to ask them later as Buffy straightened up in the hug, breaking it reluctantly.

Major Rydell barely kept the contempt for the young women off his face as he approached them.

"There's movement in the caves, scouts report that the demons, vampires and werewolves are about to exit," he said.

"Right, we take them out, during the battle I cruise inside with one of your strike teams and take out Adam," Buffy repeated the plan. "Sounds simple, lets do it."

"Don't you need weapons?" Major Rydell frowned. He truly didn't care if the Slayer lived or not but figured if she was half as good as Initiative reports indicated, then she might be able to help. _Only if she didn't get herself killed in the first five minutes, though,_ he thought angrily.

"I have my sword and trusty stake, I'm good," Buffy grinned.

"Goddamn civilians!" the Major muttered and turned to head back to his troops.

Buffy grabbed Tara and kissed her for several long moments and then repeated the embrace with Willow.

"Take care of each other," she said softly and trotted away before they could reply.

"Goddess, I hate being separated from her," Willow complained.

"If the ritual works, we won't be," Tara pointed out.

"Good observation, love," Willow smiled and Tara's heart leapt to her throat. It was a smile she recognized from the old Willow. The one before Oz, before the full moon and before the Initiative.

"I love you, Willow," Tara said softly.

Willow reached out for the blonde witch's hand as they trotted towards the magick circle and Xander "cut" a "doorway" for them in the already formed circle.

Adam listened to the reports from his operatives, demons who were intelligent enough to work walkie talkies and the few humans he had allowed to join his forces. After Riley had almost crawled back to the caves, Adam had been in a rage and one human and a demon had died for it.

Now Riley looked better after his wounds and bruises had been attended to and he had been fed.

Adam had listened intently as Riley told the cyborg/demon hybrid of being caught by Buffy and Xander, apparently having returned to the Summers' home for research books and fighting with Riley and overpowering him.

Riley's tale included being handcuffed and chained by the Scooby gang but eventually picking the handcuff lock and escaping while they were upstairs planning on how to fight Adam and the demons.

Adam carefully took in the abrasions and bruises around Riley's wrists and the bruises covering his face and arms and nodded, satisfied.

"So the Slayer and her friends plan against me," Adam said thoughtfully. "Programmed response, pre-emptive strike is in order. Officers, take your troops and surround the Summers' house. Destroy anything inside and level the place."

"Yes, Adam!" several of the demons and vampires shouted and scurried away.

"What do you think, Riley?" Adam asked the soldier as he sat staring straight ahead. "Of course, you can't respond unless I want you to."

Adam ignored the sounds of the demons, vampires, werewolves and few humans moving through the main tunnel to the outside. Howls, cries and shouts filled the air.

The cyborg/demon bent over Riley, inspecting the soldier's shoulder wound.

"Too bad you aren't put together more efficiently. Did you know one of the first humans I met was a boy?" the creature asked the non-responsive young man sitting in front of him. "I took him apart, slowly and very carefully. I determined how he worked and it was enlightening. The human body is really quite fragile when compared to other creatures and yet because of the dexterity of the fingers and the advance brains, humans are in control."

Adam sat down and watched Riley's eyes.

"I intend to correct the sudden stoppage of evolution," Adam promised. "I will create a race that will be the next step in the process. The speed and durability of the demons, the mainframe of the humans and the technology of the computer age. Our brothers and sisters will rule the world."

Adam frowned as the sounds changed. The screams became higher, almost shrill and there were new sounds added. Gunfire and small explosions.

Two of Adam's officers, two demons, came running in the side room.

"Soldiers were waiting outside for us, ambushed us two hundred yards in the clearing," one shouted.

"Send out reinforcements!" Adam snapped.

The first demon to turn and follow Adam's orders never saw the sword slicing through the air before his head left where shoulders would have been on a human.

"Hi, guys," Buffy grinned. "Can I join in?"

"Slayer," Adam growled and Riley stood up in response, his eyes still blank. "Walsh had plans for you but you went against them."

"Sorry, even the Watcher Council learned that I'm not one to jump through hoops on command. I've never been really one to toe the line."

"Kill her!" Adam growled at the other demon.

Another demon came up behind Buffy to join in the fight. He grabbed Buffy's arms, pinning them to her sides as the other demon snarled and reached for her throat with his claws out.

Buffy, leaning into the demon behind her, brought both feet up into the face of the demon attacking her, sending the creature back into Adam and Riley, knocking all three of them down. The Slayer snapped her head backwards and was quite pleased to hear the demon howling in pain as he released her arms.

She spun around with a backhand blow that sent him flying back into the main tunnel.

"Glad to see you have a nose I can break," she quipped and turned to find Adam and Riley gone and the other demon a puddle of ash.

Buffy frowned and picked up her sword, following down the only other tunnel entrance in the room.

Willow and Tara closed their eyes and began breathing deeply. Xander quickly grabbed Tara and Joyce's hands on either side of him and followed. Giles nodded at his fiancé and both grabbed hands as well, completing the circle.

Having already formed the circle, most of the footwork had been done before the battle had even started and Willow was grateful. Having to form a circle with the screams, shouts, and shots going off all around them would have been difficult. Doing the main body of the spell would be hard enough without the distractions.

Everyone in the circle trusted the skills and dedication of Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, Anya, Carson and Brad Santiago patrolling around them, protecting those in the circle. They began to focus on the task at hand.

Willow began chanting. "The power of the Slayer and all who yield it. Last to ancient first, we invoke thee. Grant us thy domain and primal strength. Accept us in the power we possess. Make us mind and heart and spirit joy. Let the hand encompass us. Do thy will."

"Goddesses and Gods of Justice and Light, heed our prayers and grant us our wishes," Tara intoned.

"Beings of Light and Power, hear our prayers and lend us your righteousness," Giles said firmly.

"Spirits of righteous warriors fallen, lend us your courage," Joyce recited.

"Elements of Air, Water, Fire, Earth and Spirit, combine your powers to us," Xander said.

Willow, dropping her hands from Tara and Giles, reached down to the cards in front of her and handed one to Xander as the others released hands.

"Animus, the Heart, the Spirit is our brother," she said softly as he accepted the card.

She handed another card to Giles.

"Sophus, the Mind, the Air, is our father," Willow said softly.

The witch handed a card to Tara.

"Terra, the Earth, the grounding is our power, our sister," Willow said firmly.

Another card to Joyce.

"Inflammo, Fire, courage is our sister and mother."

Willow took the last card into her hands.

"Fluvius, water, emotions is our sister, myself," Willow said.

Buffy ducked as a demon tried to ambush her with a vicious swipe of his claws and rammed her fists into his ribs and felt some of her own bones break. As she fought against the pain and blocked another swipe from him, she frowned. She normally didn't get broken bones from hitting something. The Slayer was known for her strength and toughness.

"Stakes definitely wouldn't work on you, would they?" she muttered as her sword barely cut through a few layers of the demon's skin across his chest. He angrily shook off the minor cut and backhanded her into a stone wall.

The demon grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back onto the stone floor. Before he could grab her again, Buffy flipped up onto her feet and snatched the sword up. With one swipe she cut through several cords leading from a box on the wall and the place went dark.

"We enjoin that we may inhabit the vessel - the hand, daughter of Sineya…first of one, the first of many…" Willow chanted as everyone held hands again.

Joyce cried out at the sudden charge of electricity surrounding them and opened her eyes. She felt Xander and Giles tighten their grip on her hands and resisted pulling away as she took in the sight of the glow that filled the inside of the circle.

It seemed to float like a heavy fog and began swirling around.

The Slayer's mother could feel the energy they were harnessing and containing and realized with a touch of fear of what kind of power Willow and Tara were capable of.

Buffy ran into a larger room in the tunnel complex and was jumped by four demons instantly. One of the demons, a cyborg, threw the Slayer onto a table and the others began struggling with Buffy, trying to get restraints around her hands and feet.

The Slayer looked up and saw Adam grinning at her and an emotionless Riley, their faces looking strangely eerie in the emergency lighting.

Buffy smacked one in the nose and pressed a button on what appeared to be a pager.

"Is this all you have, Slayer?" Adam asked as the demons continued to struggle with Buffy.

"No, she has me!"

Adam turned, surprise on his face, as Riley rammed a knife deep into his stomach and then rushed past Adam and quickly hit two of the demons, knocking one out. As he began to fight with the other one, Buffy quickly snapped a leg and arm out and shook the other two off her and rolled off the table.

Adam frowned and turned to run down another connecting tunnel.

"Damn this place, doesn't it ever end?" Buffy complained. "I need to go after him."

"Go, I'm fine now, that way leads out," Riley growled, grabbing up an axe from the floor and put himself between the Slayer and the demons. Buffy watched as the soldier lashed out and a demon arm went flying.

The Slayer ran down the tunnel after the cyborg hybrid while howls of pain and rage filled the room behind her.

When Buffy emerged into the clean night air, she was horrified at the scene that awaited her. It was like something out of Dante's Hell only with modern weapons. Men and demons were everywhere, mostly dead or dying. Buffy's eyebrows furrowed as she watched a werewolf slowly ripping a soldier's chest open with his claws. The young woman realized the soldier had been part of Riley's strike team and she couldn't remember his name. Buffy shook her head and wondered if all the violence was getting to her, if she was becoming immune.

The place was well lit with spotlights and flares and the clearing looked like something out of a bad sci-fi movie with overdone lighting. The blood seemed too red and the bodies were too many to be real. One soldier was sitting on the chest of a huge red demon and was repeatedly ramming a knife into the chest and head of the creature as green blood covered the young man. His eyes had gone manic and he kept screaming every time he drove the knife in.

"Fall back to the tree line!" Rydell was shouting as he fired a shotgun in the face of a werewolf. "Protect the flank!"

Rydell managed to scream once as another werewolf ripped out his throat.

Buffy spotted Adam standing at the edge of the tree-line, watching the horror in front of him. He glanced back and smiled at the small female.

"Having fun?" Buffy demanded.

"I do appreciate violence," he said easily.

"Good, I'm about to give you a lot of it," Buffy growled and charged him, shaking off her stupor over the scene in front of her.

Adam snapped the demon spike out of his forearm and parried Buffy's sword strike. With his other hand he grabbed her wrist and snapped it over, forcing the Slayer to drop the sword. He shot out his hand and punched her hard in the face, sending her flying backwards.

Buffy, rolling with the blow, jumped to her feet and landed a good solid kick in his chest but barely moved him. Moving in for another strike, Buffy found herself at a disadvantage with his height and longer reach as he grabbed her wrist again and flung her into the cliff side.

The Slayer, reacting on instinct more than skill, grabbed his skewer as he tried to impale her. Buffy pulled the large creature closer to her, using his own momentum and snapped the skewer over her knee and elbowed him in the face.

"Guess I broke your arm," she growled.

"I got another one," Adam shrugged and grinned.

Buffy's eyes widened at the sight of a small firearm of some kind emerging from his other arm.

"I've been upgrading, what do you think?" Adam asked.

"Oh hell!" she muttered as the weapon began firing at her on full automatic.

"We implore thee, admit us, bring us to the vessel, take us now!" Willow cried out.

"Lead us, accept us!" Tara shouted.

"Together we are always strong!" Xander added.

"None can stand before a combined strength," Giles said firmly.

"No one can match the power in the love of a mother, the love of friends, the love of family, the love of a lover," Joyce shouted.

"Take us now!" Willow repeated.

Buffy cringed behind the boulder where she was being shielded from the steady stream of bullets pinging all around her. One ricocheted off the stone wall and Buffy cried out as it tore into her shoulder.

The Slayer quickly dived out from behind the boulder as the bullets stopped, just in time to avoid Adam landing on top of her. She wasn't quick enough to stop him from kicking her in the ribs, however and she landed hard, clutching her side.

Another kick to her jaw had Buffy seeing stars and spitting blood. The Slayer was down and barely moving.

"You can't last much longer," Adam taunted as he started to bend over to crush the Slayer.

The cyborg/demon/human stopped, a puzzled look on his face, as the Slayer's body jerked and straightened out.

Buffy opened her eyes and Adam frowned at the sight of very orange eyes that held a renewed strength and purpose, the wounds vanished.

"We can, we are forever," Buffy and the magick circle said.

"Interesting," Adam commented as the Slayer began speaking in ancient Sumerian. He pointed his gun at the small female in front of him but the bullets fell to the ground a foot away from the Slayer, as if hitting a force field. "Very interesting."

The cyborg hybrid continued to fire and the bullets continued to fall as Buffy held up her hand in a simple shielding gesture.

Adam growled and another device emerged from his arm and a rocket tore out of it, heading for Buffy but at a gesture from her hand, it turned into three birds that flew off into the night. Another gesture and the rocket launcher retreated back into the cyborg, despite his attempts at releasing it again.

Adam howled in rage and charged the Slayer but, instead of finding a wounded and exhausted girl, he found every punch blocked and a kick in the stomach that knocked him to the ground.

"How is this possible?" he demanded.

"You cannot begin to grasp the source of our power," Buffy and the magick group said together.

As the cyborg regained his feet the small female hit him with an uppercut that sent him flying to the ground again. Buffy grabbed the creature and threw him against the rock face, holding him against the cold surface.

With a determined look in her glowing eyes, Buffy thrust her hand into the cyborg hybrid's stomach as he struggled, her other arm at his throat. The Slayer growled and twisted something inside the creature and then pulled.

"Your power is right here in my hands," Buffy said calmly as the cyborg collapsed.

The Slayer stared at the uranium power pack in her hands. She didn't seem to notice Riley running out of the tunnels and approaching her slowly as the power pack began to levitate out of her hand.

Riley knew it was Buffy's voice speaking some kind of ancient language but he knew it wasn't just Buffy causing the orange eyes and ancient chanting. Suddenly, the power pack disappeared.

Buffy looked over at the soldier, her eyes now normal.

He barely caught her as she fell unconscious.

Willow fell over against Tara, Xander fell over backwards, Joyce fell forward onto her hands and Giles grabbed his head as the backlash and abrupt flow of energy stopped.

"Oh wow!" Willow muttered. "That was…"

"Intense?" Xander said softly.

"Hey!"

Giles managed to look up at Angel's concerned face outside the circle.

"Did it work?"

"I believe it did, let me open the circle before we all…" Giles fell back unconscious.

Willow pulled herself upright and grabbed the athame in the center of the circle.

"We thank all those who have helped us in our rite and wish you peace and harmony. Go in peace and with our thanks. Gods and Goddesses, beings of light and elements all, we thank you and dismiss you," she muttered, thrusting the knife into the ground and fell over.

Angel, seeing the glow dissipating at Willow's last words, rushed forward into the circle and quickly checked his friends.

"Are they okay?" Wesley demanded, firing another round of shotgun blasts at a demon getting too close to the circle.

"Yes, energy drain, they didn't have time to ground," Angel said, keeping an eye out for other demons, werewolves, vampires and cyborgs as well.

"Angel, there's Buffy!" Cordelia called and Angel looked where she was pointing and was relieved to see the Slayer rushing towards them with Riley a few steps behind her.

"Willow, Tara!" the Slayer cried. "Mom!"

She skidded to a stop next to Angel.

"Giles? Xander?" she demanded.

"They'll be fine, they need food and sleep," he explained. "Or they'll wake up in a minute and be so filled with a backlash of energy that they won't come down all night. I don't know which to expect."

"As long as they're okay," Buffy muttered.

"We'll protect them until it's over or they wake up," Angel promised. "You got him?"

Buffy looked out onto the fight that was still raging around them.

"Yeah, we got him," Buffy said as she looked down at her friends, knowing how much they had risked for her. She turned to Riley.

"I'm not forgetting that you were a willing part of this, including kidnapping and tormenting Willow," Buffy growled. "I'd like to take your balls off with my fingernails but right now, I need your help. Organize the soldiers into a strike force, I'll take point."

"Alright," Riley nodded.

"Are you up for this?" Angel asked Buffy as Willow began to stir.

"Yes," Buffy said simply. "I have to be, I'm the Slayer."

"Agents Mulder and Scully," a man in a suit began, motioning for the FBI agents to sit down in two chairs placed in front of the long conference table where 15 men in suits and military uniforms sat on one side. Each had a stack of folders in front of them. The lighting was designed to place each face in shadows.

"You have been asked here today because it has come to the attention of this committee that you are aware of a top secret government project," the man continued. "We wish to update you on the disposition of said government project."

"Which project?" Mulder asked with a smirk. "There's so many of them."

"Mulder," Scully said softly.

"The Initiative," the man said calmly, ignoring Mulder's jab. "It was an experiment. The Initiative represented the government's interests in not only controlling the other worldly menace but harnessing its powers for our own military purposes. The considered opinion of this council is that this experiment has failed."

"When did you reach that conclusion?" Mulder demanded. "Only when one of your experiments broke control?"

"Once the prototype took control of the complex, our soldiers suffered a casualty rate of 60 percent. It was only through the actions of a group of civilian insurrectionists that our losses weren't total. I trust the irony of that is not lost on any of us. Professor Maggie Walsh's vision was brilliant but ultimately unsupportable," the chairman continued.

Mulder held his tongue as Scully placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"The demons cannot be harnessed nor controlled," the chairman said calmly. "It is therefore the recommendation that this project be terminated and all records concerning it expunged. Our soldiers will be debriefed and assigned to strike teams. From now on, they will concentrate only on eliminating threats from the demons, no attempts at study, experimentation or containment will be sanctioned by this Council. Those soldiers unable or unwilling to continue will be debriefed and given the standard confidentiality clause. We will monitor the civilians and the usual measures prepared should they try to go public. I don't believe they will. Will they, Agent Mulder?"

"No, they won't go public," Mulder nodded. "What about us?"

"What are your terms, Agent Mulder?" one of the suited men asked.

"Terms?"

"Come now," the chairman snapped. "You've danced before. What do you and the civilians want?"

"I don't dance," Mulder growled.

"How about I play the music and see if you like the tune?" the chairman taunted. "All records of Sunnydale, the Adam experiment, and those records pertaining to Willow Rosenberg, Elizabeth and Joyce Summers, Tara Maclay, Brad Santiago, Rupert Giles, Alexander Harris and Anya Smyth will be destroyed. We will also offer a contract that no Initiative member will ever move against Willow Rosenberg or Tara Maclay even though Ms. Rosenberg is both a witch and a werewolf and Ms. Maclay a powerful witch. Sunnydale will be off limits to Initiative actions and we'll leave it to your civilians. Can you dance to that tune?"

"We didn't get all the records, did we?" Mulder asked wearily.

"You mean when you sabotaged the Initiative computers?" the chairman asked. "No, there's always a file somewhere, another backup, another computer not connected to the main net. In exchange for their silence and yours, the government will only lightly monitor them for awhile until we're satisfied they won't go public and aren't considered a threat."

"And if we try and go public?" Scully asked. "Those experiments were cruel, inhumane, and torturous. I don't care if they were demons or not."

"I understand that you have become friends with one of the hostiles that was experimented on," the chairman said, his tone dismissing her anger. "If you try and go public, well, there are a lot of holes in the desert, I'm told."

"Enough for all of us?" Mulder demanded.

"Agent Mulder, you know we could make the entire town of Sunnydale disappear," one of the shadows spoke and Mulder recognized the voice of the Smoking Man.

Special Agent Fox Mulder glanced over at his partner, Special Agent Dana Scully before turning back to the Council.

"We'll dance and so will they," he muttered.

"Good, consider this matter closed," the chairman announced. "Thank you for coming, Agents."

GrayFox to Redwitch7: the Initiative is dead. Strike teams to fight evil demons only, no captures. You and others are erased from their reports and Sunnydale is off limits. They know that you pulled their chestnuts out of the fire by taking care of their runaway experiment. They promise not to harass you again. Silence on both sides ensures everyone's safety. Take care, Fox.

The End


	24. Chapter 24

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****In Thrall**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Adam has been defeated and the gang are recovering. In this one Willow uses her magick to help things along with major consequences for two couples and there's a 'guest' appearance here.

**Part 1**

Buffy walked back into Willow's room as she toweled her hair with a smile, expecting to find both the red haired and blonde witch still sleeping. The Slayer lost her smile when she saw Willow lightly shaking Tara, a concerned look on her lover's face.

"What's up, Wills?"

"T-Tara won't wake up," Willow stammered.

Buffy was beside their lover immediately and quickly checked Tara's pulse and then the girl's neck and wrists for bite marks.

"Her pulse is good," Buffy muttered and began to gently shake Tara as Willow brushed the brown-blonde hair out of Tara's eyes.

"Come on, Tara," Buffy encouraged. "Come on, baby."

"Tara," Willow said a little louder.

"What's going on?" Giles asked from the open doorway, tying the belt to his robe closed.

Any other time the girls would have found his appearance adorable, hair spiky from sleep, no glasses, and a puzzled but gentle look on his face.

"Tara won't wake up!" Buffy said, her voice raising a notch.

Giles quickly wheeled himself across the room and examined the witch, the same as Willow and Buffy had and added in checking the girl's eyes.

"Giles, please!" Willow pleaded, holding Tara's limp hand tightly.

"Her breathing is regular, heartbeat is normal and her eyes respond to light," he commented as Joyce appeared in the doorway. "I'd say she is in something like a coma or trance."

"She came out of that ritual fine last night!" Willow protested. "Tara was groggy but we all were."

"Could it be from the ritual, Giles?" Buffy asked as she glanced at the clock. Since they had all been out until past midnight slaying demons, werewolves, vampires and evil cyborgs, the Slayer wasn't surprised to discover they had all slept in and that it was now 11a.m.

"I don't know, did she eat much last night after we got back?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Willow. "I don't remember a lot."

Buffy and Willow frowned, trying to remember the night before as well.

It had been a mass of confusion for each of them for different reasons. Buffy had been busy fighting and the others performing the ritual that led to the defeat of Adam, the cyborg/human/demon hybrid.

After the ritual Willow, Joyce, Xander, Giles, and Tara had been groggy and exhausted from the energy backlash they had suffered when the spell ended abruptly. Fortunately, Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia had driven everyone back to the Summers home and forced the magick workers and Buffy to eat something to help rebuild their energy and help ground any residual magick.

Willow remembered someone waking her up at the dinning table and trying to get her to go to bed.

"I don't know, did someone carry me to bed?" she asked softly.

"Carson carried you and Tara up, Angel carried Giles and Buffy up," Joyce answered from the door. "Anya put Xander on the sofa and helped me up the stairs. Cordelia cleaned up the kitchen."

"Do you remember anything different about Tara, Mom?" Buffy asked, gently stroking the witch's forehead and cheek.

"She seemed more quiet than the rest of us," Joyce said, frowning as she tried to remember.

"Tara?" Willow whispered when she noticed Tara's eyes moving behind her eyelids and felt her lover's body jerk slightly. "Tara?" she said a little louder.

The witch moaned and moved a little, as if reluctant to come out of her sleep.

"Tara, come on, baby!" Buffy urged.

"Don't wanna…" Tara mumbled.

"Come on, my love," Willow insisted and Tara opened her blue eyes with a small smile until she noticed the concerned looks on everyone's face and the fact that Giles and Joyce were in the room.

"What?" she whispered as her eyes began to close again.

"Come on, stay with us, Tara," Giles urged firmly. "Sit her up," he instructed and Willow and Buffy pulled the young woman into a sitting position on the bed.

Tara struggled to open her eyes again.

"What?" she repeated. "I can't…" her eyes started to close again.

"Energy back-lash," Giles announced. "We need to get some food and probably some caffeine in her. We need to treat this like a case of exhaustion. Some food, caffeine and then a long nap this afternoon."

"Should we let her sleep now?" Buffy asked as Tara's head dropped forward, asleep again.

"No, I don't think so," Giles said thoughtfully. "She… she could slip away and her spirit… well, it could detach from the body."

Willow's eyes widened. "She'd be lost forever!" she whispered.

"Yes, we need to keep her at least semi-aware until her body has a chance to ground and focus on this realm," he explained to Buffy and Joyce.

"Let's get her up then!" Buffy said firmly.

Anya looked up from the easy chair she had slept in with a frown at all the noise until she took in the concerned faces of Joyce and Willow and the fact that Buffy was practically carrying Tara down the stairs. The Slayer put Tara down in one of the chairs and dashed back up to grab Giles from the wheelchair and carried him down as well. Willow brought the wheelchair down the stairs behind them.

"What is wrong that you are dragging Tara down the stairs?" the former Vengeance Demon demanded.

"Tara is suffering from total energy drain from the ritual," Giles muttered.

They somehow got the semi-conscious witch into the kitchen and found Cordelia already making coffee. She looked very surprised at the small group dashing in all at once.

"What's up?" she asked. "Can't wait for my coffee?"

"Actually, we can't," Giles countered. "Tara needs food and coffee, we all do."

Over the next hour, with Joyce and Cordelia doing the cooking, everyone was fed and Tara became a little more coherent. Buffy and Willow began to relax as Tara started to focus more on her surroundings.

"What the heck happened?" Buffy demanded, looking to Giles and Willow for answers.

"I'm not sure why she was affected more than the rest of us," Giles began. "We didn't ground properly last night after the ritual and it drained all of us. Eating and resting should have rebuilt that energy."

Tara was sitting at the kitchen bar with Buffy on one side and Willow on the other. Buffy was holding one hand and Willow had her head resting on Tara's shoulder.

"I g-gave more… more energy t-than everyone," Tara said softly, dropping her head and letting her hair hide her face.

Buffy, frowning, brushed the hair back and raised Tara's chin up.

"Why? How?" she asked softly.

The Slayer and Willow were still concerned; there was a distance in Tara's eyes that disturbed them. Everyone in the room sensed that she would fall right back to sleep if left alone for even a few moments.

"I-I…" Tara's eyes filled with tears and she glanced at Willow.

"Me?" Willow squeaked, her face reflecting her confusion. "What about me, Tar?"

"I knew t-that drawing on the basic…basic powers… that you'd be v-vulnerable to t-the wolf," she stammered.

Willow's eyes widened and her body sagged.

"You shielded me?" she whispered.

Buffy was dying to demand answers from both of them but didn't want to break in on the revelations either.

"Yes…I thought d-during a circle…I m-might be able to k-keep the wolf back," Tara answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Willow asked, tears filling her own eyes.

"Uh guys?" Buffy demanded.

"Buffy," Giles said softly, motioning for her to be quiet for a moment, listening closely to the two witches.

"I d-didn't want to w-worry you," Tara answered, looking deep into Willow's green eyes. "You…you were the only one…strong enough to c-call the power. If y-you knew the w-wolf might c-come out, you wouldn't do it."

"Tara," Giles interrupted the conversation finally. "You knew Willow might turn into a werewolf in the circle and didn't say anything?"

Tara's head dropped. "I-I knew Buffy needed the r-ritual and I knew I could k-keep the w-wolf back."

Giles frowned deeply and most everyone in the kitchen knew he was extremely upset. Buffy pulled Tara into her arms and reached over to touch Willow's hand, trying to reassure her mates.

"I could have killed all of you and the magick rush would have killed Buffy," Willow muttered, her eyes distant and fearful.

"It didn't happen!" Buffy snapped. "We aren't going to beat ourselves or each other up over what might have happened!"

Buffy growled and slammed her hand on the counter, catching everyone by surprise.

"Listen! Everyone!" she snapped. "We aren't doing this! Willow didn't turn into a werewolf last night! I wasn't fried by magick! I wasn't killed by Adam or a demon! Tara didn't kill herself spending all her energy!"

"Buffy is right," Joyce said firmly. "Giles, you can lecture them later about taking the chances they did. I'm sure they are already aware of the danger they were in."

Giles looked over at the two witches and could see how miserable both were, thinking of what might have been and how Tara had taken a major chance with the magick.

"Yes, of course," he agreed. The ex-Watcher was smart enough to agree with his fiancée, that this wasn't the time to scold and lecture either of them. Everyone's nerves were too raw. "We'll sit down and discuss the ritual and how it might have been handled differently for future reference. We'll also discuss keeping things from each other."

"Yes, Giles," Tara said softly, accepting the slight scolding for endangering everyone.

"I could have changed?" Willow muttered, her mind still trying to comprehend.

"You didn't!" Buffy snapped, pulling Willow out of her thoughts. "We're all fine!"

"Buffy's right," Joyce repeated. "I suggest that we gather everyone up and pile into the cars. I suggest a day out of Sunnydale."

"I think that's an excellent idea except for the dead boys," Xander agreed from the kitchen doorway.

"They can ride in the trunk," Joyce suggested. "We're heading to the beach for an overnighter."

"Always a plan, Mom," Buffy agreed.

"Okay, we can head back to Los Angeles from there," Wesley said thoughtfully. "Now that Adam is taken care of, Willow is home and in safe hands, and the Initiative is out of town."

"Totally cool," Cordelia agreed. "I'm running out of things to wear," she complained.

Buffy shook her head and got up between Willow and Tara and grabbed them in a hug.

"Come on, guys, let's grab the sweats," she suggested. "It'll be cold on the beach."

"Great, we can have a barbeque on the beach at night so the vampires can attend, like in those beach movies on bad day time television," Anya said enthusiastically.

Buffy shook her head again and grinned for the first time in weeks. Her mom was right, Buffy thought, they needed a day or more spent as friends. They had saved Sunnydale and maybe the world again and they needed to do something other than research, planning the end of the world or actually fighting.

Tara and Willow moved slowly up the stairs, holding hands as Buffy walked behind them, smiling at the sight of her groggy lovers.

The Slayer stopped at a knock at the front door. "Go on, guys, I'll get it," she said and bounded down the stairs. There were advantages to being the Slayer and one of them was the need for very little sleep and rapid recovery time from exhaustion, wounds, and illness.

Buffy's smile faded when she opened the door to find Riley Finn standing in front of her.

"Riley?" she asked softly, not sure if she really believed he would either be stupid or brave enough to approach her or the Scooby Gang.

"Yeah," he answered, shifting uneasily on his feet. "I just wanted to tell you that they've shut down the Initiative research part of the program. The only thing left is the strike teams and only when there is a problem with demons. Sunnydale is now off limits and I'm leaving."

"Thank you. We heard that from an inside friend," Buffy said, keeping her voice neutral.

"I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened. I was a jerk and I was wrong about all of it," Riley said, his eyes downcast. "I could blame it on the drugs they were feeding me but it was me and I know that. It hurt when you left and I wanted to hurt you. I know none of you will ever forgive me but I am sorry. Please tell Willow that."

"Riley," Buffy began but wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She had thought at one time she might even love the man in front of her but now she didn't even feel the anger she had the day before. It seemed like Riley and the entire Initiative was far away even though it had been less than nine hours. "I'll tell her. Good luck, Riley."

"You too, Slayer," he said softly and turned away from her door.

Buffy looked over at her mom and grinned, failing to notice Xander dodging past Carson just in time to tackle the Slayer to the sand.

"Hah!" Xander shouted as he jumped to his feet and leaned down to help his friend up. "Not watching where you were going, Slayer!"

"Yeah, and which team is creaming you guys?" she demanded, brushing the sand off her jeans after tossing the football to Angel.

Buffy reflected that her Mom had been right; they all needed this trip. She was even seeing a side of Angel that she never knew existed. A playful and relaxed vampire with a soul that could actually smile and have fun playing football on the beach.

The Slayers' eyes gleamed in the moonlight when she saw Giles get the fire in the barbeque pit going and Willow walking along the edge of the water with Tara. Carson had easily carried the Watcher from the car onto the beach. Angel had brought the chair along and some boards to put under the wheels so it wouldn't sink into the sand. It was killing everyone to see how much pain the Englishman was in and it was worse dealing with the wheelchair.

Buffy lined up with her team for another round as Willow led Tara towards the dunes.

"Feeling better?" Willow asked softly as they wandered among the sand dunes and finally settled on a picnic bench near the parking area.

"Yeah, the sleep in your arms on the way over h-here helped," Tara said, leaning over onto Willow's shoulder.

"I love you, Tara," Willow sighed and kissed Tara's forehead.

"I love you, Willow, so much," Tara whispered back.

"We should have talked about the ritual before last night," Willow said slowly.

"I know, I j-just didn't want you to wig," Tara answered.

"I know and I trust you and your power, but Giles is going to yell at you," Willow said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Tara muttered, ducking her head, her shyness surfacing again.

Willow smiled and raised Tara's chin up and lightly brushed her lips over Tara's and felt the other woman shiver from the contact as Willow lightly ran her fingers into Tara's hair.

"Willow?" Tara asked as her breathing quickened.

"Yes," Willow answered, letting Tara see her eyes darkening with desire. "It's been so long," she whispered.

Tara whimpered and pulled Willow lips back to her and the kiss quickly became heated, almost desperate. The blonde witch and Buffy had gone nearly insane when Willow disappeared. Having her back home seemed almost like a dream, having her in Tara's arms was sparking a fire within the blonde witch's body.

Willow broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Tara's.

"I'm sorry about running away," Willow whispered.

"As long as you're home n-now and don't d-do it again," Tara said softly, leaning forward to lightly nibble on Willow's earlobe. The redhead hissed and drew her head back.

"I'm not leaving you two again," Willow promised.

Accepting the invitation to Willow's neck, Tara moved off the table to stand in between Willow's legs as Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's neck. Tara moved her lips from Willow's ear to her neck and began kissing her, exploring her again as her hands worked their way inside Willow's jacket to hold the red-haired witch closer.

"Oh goddess," Willow whispered, her own hands working under Tara's jacket and shirt to find bare skin.

Tara whimpered again and bit down on Willow's neck, causing the young woman to gasp with the shock running through her system and settling in her sexual center.

"You feel s-so good, Will," Tara whispered. "D-Don't ever leave again."

"Never!" Willow promised, her hips jerking in response as one of Tara's hands went between her legs to stroke Willow through her jeans. Willow cried out and clung to her lover. "So long, please!" she begged

Tara's lips moved down the neckline of Willow's shirt to continue kissing the other side of Willow's neck and she tightened her hold when she bit down and Willow's body jerked against hers.

Tara increased the pressure of her hand against Willow's sex and the young woman whimpered and thrust against her. Willow grabbed Tara's head and pulled her back to Willow's lips, her tongue demanding and pleading.

Tara felt her own body melting at Willow's hands and tongue and willed herself to stay upright.

Both froze when Joyce's voice calling for them worked past their sexual desire-fogged brains.

"We n-need to go back," Tara mumbled, still holding tight to her lover.

"Yeah," Willow agreed, trying to catch her breath, her body was shaking so badly. "What you do to me, woman!" she teased and then her body jerked with loss when Tara moved her hand away.

"You and Buffy are like a drug I can't get enough of," Tara whispered.

"I understand that," Willow whispered back as they walked towards the campfire.

Giles glanced up from his plate as he finished off the last of the potato salad Joyce had packed along for their beach dinner of steaks, potato salad and other assorted goodies. He frowned as he caught Willow's intense green eyes observing him.

"What?" he finally demanded.

Everyone else, caught up in jokes or story telling, didn't notice the sudden tense reaction from the ex-Watcher. He watched carefully as Willow squeezed Tara's hand and got up to walk around the circle of friends and family to sit next to him.

He was sitting on the sand along with everyone else with the wheelchair behind him.

"Giles," Willow said softly, seeing Joyce grow quiet, noticing the young red-haired witch and her fiancée apparently getting serious about something. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I do," Giles said easily. "Why would you ask?"

"No, I need total honesty," Willow insisted, her voice quiet but intense. "You've been afraid of the magick and you're not sure about what I've been through over the last couple of months. Can you trust me totally?"

Giles frowned and gave the question the soul searching that Willow was asking. After a few moments he looked up into Willow's green eyes and pulled off his glasses, angrily swiping at the emotions trying to fill his own eyes.

"I don't know," he admitted. "You invoked such strong dark magick, Willow. I know you did it to save Buffy but you could have damned your soul. I have a feeling that whoever runs the universe took pity on you and gave you a benevolent werewolf spirit but it could have easily have been a monster."

Willow's eyes softened and she nodded.

"I know and I knew the risk I was taking," she said softly and glanced over at Buffy. The Slayer was laughing at something Anya had said, Xander was blushing a bright red and Angel was trying not to fall over from laughing so hard. Buffy was holding Tara's hand now and Willow's face softened at the sight of her two lovers. "I would do anything for them."

"And if it had turned evil?" Giles asked.

"I would have killed myself, you already know that," she said calmly, ignoring the gasp of surprise from Joyce.

"Yes, I figured you had that planned," Giles nodded. "That's why waking up covered in blood freaked you so badly."

"Yeah, I couldn't think and Carson took care of me that first day," Willow explained. "He took me someplace warm, cleaned me up and let me sleep. I was trying to figure out how to come back to all of you when Buffy mentioned the Initiative was still in town."

"I wish you had reached out to us," Giles scolded, his voice soft and kind though.

"I know and I realize I was trying to run away from myself and the wolf," Willow agreed. "I somehow knew something was wrong but I wasn't sure if it was the wolf. I knew I had killed so I convinced myself that it was that."

"And now we know the wolf killed the other werewolf because he was attacking the girl and your wolf isn't evil," Giles deduced. "So now do you still feel something is wrong?"

"Yes, and it scares me, Giles," Willow admitted. "I-I'm really s-scared."

Joyce immediately realized how much Willow was revealing as the young woman slipped back into her shy geek-mouse behavior from early high school and frowned.

"Any ideas?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, been working on it instead of sleeping today after the ritual last night," Willow smiled a quirky smile. "Buffy and Tara were so out of it they didn't even notice me not sleeping this time."

"And?" Giles asked impatiently.

"Giles, I have a sense of incredible power inside, neither good nor bad," Willow frowned, trying to explain. "Tara didn't need to shield me, though I understand the fear. I opened a door with that transference ritual, Giles. It was a doorway that would have taken years of study and development to reach. That door was blown wide open when I killed that werewolf and tasted human blood."

"You're saying that you're now an extremely powerful witch," Giles said softly.

"I think so and I'm not sure I'm ready for it," Willow admitted. "It's calling to me, beckoning. Like chocolate or something. A thing that's really good but you could overdose on it real quick."

"Like alcohol or a drug?" Giles asked. "I know. I've worked magick."

"That's probably close," Willow agreed.

"What do you need from me?" he asked gently.

"Guidance but also trust," Willow smiled and touched his hand. "I would like to try something if you'll let me."

Giles' eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want to tap into the power of the Mother Ocean for something and I want you to open up, totally," Willow said vaguely.

"Willow," Giles said slowly.

"Just lie back, close your eyes and trust me," Willow explained.

Giles continued to frown and looked at Joyce, the question unspoken but loud enough for the Slayer's mom.

"I trust her, Giles," she said softly.

"Right here and now? No circle, herbs, and preparations?" he asked.

"No, just you, me and the ocean," she said softly.

Giles could see the worry in her eyes but something else too, confidence. The ex-Watcher leaned forward and lightly stroked her cheek lovingly, his eyes drilling into hers, as if he was trying to see into her soul.

Willow, sensing a shift in emotions from across the fire, held up her hand, motioning Buffy and Tara to stay where they were. She could sense Giles' own mental and magick probes touching her shields and mentally lowered hers.

It was the first time she lowered them totally since running away.

Buffy had glanced up and was surprised to see Willow and Giles in obvious deep conversation and the somewhat worried look on her mom's face.

Tara's head snapped up and glanced over at Willow a moment later when Giles reached up and began stroking Willow's cheek, gently, almost like a lover.

"Tara, what's happening?" Buffy asked softly.

"He's trying to… to sense her," Tara tried to explain. "Like when we drop our s-shields for each other."

Buffy frowned and started to get up when Willow's hand shot up, signaling them to stay where they were.

Tara tightened her grip on Buffy's hand and Buffy could feel the concern radiating from the blonde witch.

"She's opening up to him but not us?" Buffy whispered, her voice reflecting the hurt and confusion.

"Yes, I don't know why," Tara nodded.

After a moment they saw Giles draw back, pulling his hand away from Willow's cheek. They were very surprised when both red-haired witch and ex-Watcher wiped tears away from their cheeks. Both of them appeared lost in thought for a few moments.

Slayer and witch watched Giles nod to Willow and lay back onto a blanket on the sand and Willow sit up on her knees.

Buffy's eyes quickly sought out her mom's face and Joyce tried to smile a reassuring smile to her concerned daughter.

"Willow?" Tara suddenly questioned and Buffy's attention snapped back to her other lover as Willow's head fell back.

Willow's eyes were closed and her arms extended out from her body slightly to the sides, palms facing up, as if she were about to beg someone for something.

"Tara?" Buffy questioned and glanced around the circle. So far only Carson seemed to have noticed something had changed but he was staying in place.

"Magick, something's about to happen," Tara whispered.

Willow felt her head fall back as she opened up her shields totally and extended her senses, her connection. She felt her energy form reaching out, like branches and roots on a tree. Willow, using the imagery of a tree, sent her "roots" down through the sand, through the hardpan and earth, hitting underground water, bones, dirt, and finally the heat. Her "branches" extended until they were touching the sky, absorbing the energy from the moonlight. Finally, she sent her "self" over the sand to the ocean and sank into its depths.

Buffy and Tara tried not to flinch when Willow's body jerked violently, almost falling backwards but Willow managed to right herself.

"Willow?" Cordelia's voice sounded across from the fire and everyone's attention focused on the witch.

"No one move!" Angel ordered. "Don't disturb her!"

"Tara! What's happening?" Xander demanded, jumping to his feet but staying next to Anya.

"Some kind of magick, don't move!" Tara urged.

Willow felt the massive energy hit her system, almost throwing her to the ground and almost overwhelming her body and mind. She cried out with the pain as her face reflected her torment.

"Wills?" Buffy said softly and Tara quickly wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"I don't know what she's doing but we can't stop her now," Tara said firmly.

Willow felt like she was on a boat in the middle of the raging sea and tried to find her balance. She knew instinctively that she was in the middle of an energy overload and struggled to find her center, her balance.

She felt her breath torn out of her in ragged gasps and finally found the solid ground inside of her and clung to it. Willow forced herself to focus and pulled the energy in around her like a blanket. She could feel it swirling all around, still trying to pull her off balance.

"Tara? Buffy?" she called mentally.

Both Tara and Buffy closed their eyes and held hands at the same moment.

"Willow," they both answered at the same moment.

Willow felt their energies joining hers, balancing and stabilizing her. The swirling of energies became calmer and the red-haired witch began to focus.

"Guys, what's going on?" Xander asked softly as they watched Buffy and Tara apparently join Willow in whatever was happening.

"Some kind of major magickal working," Carson commented and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Goddamn energy! Making my skin crawl!"

Angel nodded and ran a hand over his spiky hair as well. "I think Carson and I should get away from here," he commented as sparks began to fly from Willow's outstretched hands.

"Why?" Joyce asked, watching her daughter and lovers closely, trying to squeak or react when blood began flowing from Willow's nose.

"We're vampires," Angel said calmly. "Willow is drawing up some major nature energy; it sometimes goes crazy with vampires and attacks us."

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Because they aren't part of the natural order of the world," Anya said easily. "Demons, vampires and werewolves belong to darker realms than this, sometimes magickal energy zaps us, I mean, them."

"Then won't it zap Willow?" Xander demanded, suddenly very worried for his best friend.

"Possibly, she is a werewolf but also a witch," Anya said calmly. "The witch might be powerful enough to hold the energy or it might fry her."

"Anya!" Xander snapped, his voice sounding horrified.

"What?"

"She's right and we need to get out of here!" Carson snapped as he leaped to his feet. The sparks flying from Willow's hands began to shoot out towards the two vampires across the fire.

"Come on," Angel urged as he scrambled to his feet and the two vampires ran away from the small group and finally settled on watching from about fifty yards away.

Willow concentrated and opened her eyes. She wasn't aware of Joyce squeaking in surprise and fear as the mother took in the sight of Willow's totally black eyes. The witch looked down at Giles and smiled slightly.

The Englishman appeared unaware of what was happening around him but he was very aware of the energies building in the young woman next to him and fought to control his concern and building fear. He knew if he let the fear overtake him, that energy she was about to direct his way could do more harm than good, whatever she was planning. He struggled with his own magickal training to stay focused, open and trusting.

Willow's head snapped back and one arm shot up and hand pointed to the sky and the other at Giles.

Joyce, Anya and Cordelia screamed as lightning hit the young witch and traveled through her into Giles and Angel, blinding everyone.

Xander blinked and sat up slowly. Anya was shaking her head and looked confused.

Angel was helping Buffy and Tara sit up and Carson was kneeling over Willow.

Cordelia quickly scrambled across the sand to help Angel with Buffy and Tara as Joyce looked over at Giles as he sat up blinking along with everyone else.

Buffy and Tara moaned slightly and opened their eyes reluctantly as Cordelia and Angel held them.

Only Willow wasn't moving.

"Willow? Hey, Scarlet," Carson said, urging the witch to wake up as he wiped away the blood from her face.

Buffy frowned and pulled out of Angel's arms to crawl across the sand to look down at Willow.

"Wills?" she whispered.

Willow coughed, twitched slightly and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey," she said softly, seeing Buffy looking down at her.

"Oh, thank God," Buffy muttered and pulled the red-head up into her arms. She looked over Willow's shoulder into Carson's concerned eyes.

"I think she's okay," she said softly, beginning to trust that the vampire truly did care for her love in some way.

Cordelia helped Tara to her feet with Angel and they guided her over to Buffy and Willow.

Tara quickly joined in the hug.

"Giles?" Joyce's voice caught everyone's attention, even Willow's.

They turned and found the Englishman's face looking confused as he reached down and felt along his legs and back.

"My God, Willow," he said softly, looking over into Willow's green eyes as the girls broke their embrace to look at the ex-Watcher. "What did you do?"

"Did it work?" she asked.

Joyce thought she looked like the Willow she had first known when they moved to Sunnydale, the young woman eager to please and to do good, especially for her friends.

"Yes, if you meant to cure my back and legs, then I think it worked," Giles said softly, sounding like he didn't believe it.

"Cure?" Angel asked softly.

Giles slowly brought his legs up to his chin and then moved slowly, with Joyce's help to a kneeling position, testing his legs and back. Leaning on Joyce, he slowly got to his feet.

Willow watched closely, looking for any sign of pain from him and her face broke into a grin when his eyes widened with the knowledge that there wasn't the constant shooting pain from his back and down into his legs. Giles stood on his toes and then rocked back onto his heels. He cautiously did a slow knee bend and stood back up.

"Oh God," he whispered and began to grin himself. Joyce laughed and melted into his arms in delight.

"Willow?" Angel asked slowly, asking the question everyone but Giles wanted to know.

Willow turned to face her friends and lovers.

"I tapped into the energy from the earth, the moon and the ocean to cure Giles' injuries," she explained.

"Like in that movie The Craft?" Xander demanded. "Are we going to find dead whales and sharks on the beach in the morning?"

Willow lost her smile and began to frown. "No, I didn't take the energy; I just channeled it and directed it. Any price was mine."

"You're not going to start floating across the floor and throwing daggers are you?" Xander demanded and Anya grabbed his hand. She wasn't surprised to find it trembling.

Willow's frown deepened.

"Hey, I thought I just did a good thing here," she protested, her voice getting sullen.

"I, for one, am pleased," Giles announced and grabbed Willow into a hug. "I know how powerful that was and how dangerous. I think you also knew the risks going in. Thank you."

Willow sighed and hugged the man back tightly.

Buffy and Tara glanced at each other, still trying to process what had happened.

"Wills, what happened with us?" Buffy asked and Willow left Giles' arms and went back to Buffy and Tara's.

"I was hooking into a lot of raw and primal energy," she explained as everyone began to sit back down around the fire, pulling their coats tight in the cold night air. "I almost got caught in the whirlpool. I found my center but I couldn't hold the focus and balance. I called out for both of you."

"That explains why all three of you went weird," Xander muttered.

"Yes, we k-keyed into Willow and helped b-balance her and she was able t-to control the energy with our help," Tara said softly.

"If you two hadn't joined in, what then?" Angel asked, still frowning. He had seen a lot in his years as a vampire and powerful magick was among his experiences. Angel knew he was looking at some dangerous and powerful levels in the young woman.

"I could have been lost in the energy," Willow said softly, not meeting Buffy and Tara's eyes. "I knew I could get back out but I would of h-had to abandon the healing. With Buffy and Tara's help I did it."

"Thank you, Willow," Joyce said calmly as she snuggled into Giles' arms.

Willow began to blush and blinked several times.

"That was quite a rush," she admitted softly. She leaned into Buffy's arms as the Slayer sat down behind her and Tara leaned over to kiss her.

"I suggest we head to the hotel," Carson urged. "Have a drink at the bar, decide our futures, talk about nothing significant and let the humans sleep."

"Karnstein, you are truly warped," Angel grinned as he wrapped an arm around Cordelia's shoulder.

Willow caught the soft sigh the former cheerleader gave as she leaned into the tall vampire.

"I agree, actually," Giles added as he leaned over to kiss Joyce.

"Let's get out of the cold then," Xander agreed and helped Anya to her feet.

Everyone carefully watched Giles as they set about gathering everything together and trekked across the sand to the cars and were pleased that he showed no sign of his previous crippling pain.

Willow tossed the football to Buffy and the Slayer laughed, catching it with one hand and grabbing Tara around the waist with the other. Both lovers laughed and began racing to the cars.

The red-haired witch wasn't surprised when Angel lingered behind the others and fell into step beside her.

"No one noticed but something happened to me," he said calmly.

"Yes," Willow nodded as they slowed their walk.

"What did you do to me?" he asked slowly.

"If it worked, and that's a big if. No guarantees that it worked, nope, not with this one. Especially since it wasn't a spell, but kinda a healing thing…"

"Willow!" Angel snapped, bringing her back to focus.

"I sealed your soul," she said softly.

Angel stopped and Willow wasn't sure if he was going to fall on his ass from the shock she had just delivered to him.

His eyes widened as he looked down at her.

"You what?" he whispered.

"If it worked, I sealed your soul to your body," she explained. "No more 'happiness, lose soul' clause."

"Oh God," he whispered and sank to his knees in the sand and Willow knelt beside him. "Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not and that's the tricky part," she admitted. "To test the theory…."

"I have to risk losing my soul again and turning into Angelus," he finished.

"Yes, exactly," Willow nodded, her eyes showing her concern.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Guys?" Cordelia's voice caused them to look up. "What's up?"

"I'll leave you to talk," Willow said softly and kissed Angel on the cheek as she stood up. "Don't take too long."

"Angel?" Cordelia asked, frowning.

"Cordelia, we need to talk," Angel said as he got to his feet.


	25. Chapter 25

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****In Thrall**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Adam has been defeated and the gang are recovering. In this one Willow uses her magick to help things along with major consequences for two couples and there's a 'guest' appearance here.

**Part 2**

Carson settled into a chair in the darker part of the hotel bar with a vodka and fruit juice in front of him. Xander still glared at him occasionally but had settled into mostly ignoring the new vampire in their midst and Carson was grateful for that.

He knew that Xander was part of Willow's family and he had the feeling he could like the annoying young man given time so he resisted growling at Xander.

The vampire grinned as he looked up and saw Buffy, Tara and Willow on the dance floor together. Giles and Joyce weren't too far away and the ex-Watcher seemed determined to make up for his time in the wheelchair. Xander and Anya disappeared, presumably to their room, he thought.

Wesley was engaged in conversation with one of the bartenders and Carson wondered if the other Englishman was going to have company in his room that night. Given the body language and unspoken communication going on between the two, Carson thought it very likely and grinned.

He was also very pleased to see Willow relaxing and connecting again with Buffy and Tara. The vampire had encouraged her for the entire month they had been in Los Angeles to return to her lovers and now that she was back, he was more than happy to see the spark in her eyes. Carson was pleased with himself most of all.

The vampire hadn't felt any urge to vamp out while he was with Willow except when she was the werewolf. The former priest was also proud that he had spotted the inner spark inside the cowering, blood covered girl in the sewers that morning and had taken her in.

Now he was in the company of powerful witches, vampires with souls, and a group that was stronger than any family he had ever seen. Carson had a feeling he could make a home among them.

The only ones puzzling him now were Angel and Cordelia. They had been silent during the ride back to the hotel and had quickly made excuses to everyone before disappearing just outside the door to the hotel bar.

The vampire, far older than Angelus/Angel, had learned to read people while he was still human and a priest. Living as a vampire who couldn't kill humans long before Angel had been cursed with a soul, had enhanced the gift of reading people like an open book. He figured if he ever got bored he could always take up psychology, he knew enough about human behavior to treat most anyone's problems.

Angel was deeply troubled about something and Cordelia was happy, scared, and confused.

Carson had seen the lightning hit Angel but the vampire appeared unharmed and hadn't said anything so Carson kept quiet. Now he figured something was up with the other vampire and it was life-giving or life shattering.

And at the center of all of it was Willow, he reflected.

Carson also knew that none of them, except maybe Angel and Giles, knew exactly what could be facing the girl or how powerful she was.

He spotted Willow making her way to the table and stood up as she approached. She laughed in delight at his chivalry and sat down across from him. Carson glanced over and saw Buffy and Tara continuing to dance.

"Time to talk, huh?" he asked with an impish grin.

Willow laughed and reached out to hold his hand. It was so good to see her laugh and smile, Carson thought.

"Yeah," she agreed. "What are your plans now?"

"Well, I could go back to LA with Angel, work for them or grab back my job at the club. We still have the apartment," he pondered. "Or I could go back to Sunnydale and find my niche there."

"Would you work for Angel and them?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes, they help people in trouble," Carson nodded. "I could do that. I don't know if I could join your group, Willow."

Willow frowned.

"I'm a vampire, Willow," Carson said gently. "I may not kill and I've never turned anyone but I'm still a vampire. I couldn't hunt others and kill them and that is what your group is called to do."

"But you're not a bad guy like the others," Willow protested.

"No, and given time they might not be either," he said. "I have to believe that my life, dead or alive, has purpose and that God put me here for a reason. If I can get my soul back, maybe others can too without the spell thing."

"You're going to try and convert vampires into being nice guys?" Willow asked in disbelief.

Carson shrugged, his face almost embarrassed.

"I guess that describes it," he agreed. "I can try that in Sunnydale, it seems to draw the vampires or I can do that in LA."

Willow frowned, lowering her head in thought. When she looked up tears were filling her eyes.

"You were good to me, I don't want to lose you," she said softly.

"Then you won't," he said just as softly. "Willow Rosenberg, I will be your friend always. I know your friends are suspicious of my friendship with you and I don't blame them. I'm unique in their experiences but I am a man of my word. I am your friend forever."

"Can you live in Sunnydale with Buffy being the Slayer and killing your converts?" Willow asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can all wear the same t-shirts that say 'don't slay me, I'm trying!' or something," he suggested.

Willow almost fell out of her chair laughing at the mental image that created in her head. She could just see Buffy about to stake some poor vampire when he ripped open his jacket to reveal his Father Karnstein t-shirt, guaranteed Slayer proof.

Carson grinned and Willow shook her head. He looked a lot like Oz but with more depth in his eyes and Willow had to remind herself that he was even older than Angel.

"Come back with us," she asked.

"Okay," he agreed easily and then lost his smile. "You know you're heading for some tempting times with that magick of yours."

"Yeah, I've talked to Giles about it. With him and Tara worrying over me, I should be okay," she shrugged.

"I'll be there too," he promised. "Now, go and grab your lovers and have a long talk with them before making love all night long."

Willow's eyes widened at his bold suggestion and he grinned.

"Rebuild your connection with them, youngling," he advised. "They love you very much and I know you'd die for them. This space between you is pointless."

"Yes, dad," she teased and pulled his hand up to her lips. "You know, I don't understand our friendship at times."

Carson sighed and held her hand, keeping her at the table.

"It is a night for serious discussion and events, ja," he muttered. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Yes," Willow answered easily. "I was raised reformed Jewish but have expanded my views a bit."

"I have a gift, Willow," Carson said softly. "I can see where souls have been. It comes to me in flashes."

"Like mind reading?" she questioned.

"Not quite, it's like seeing a chopped up video in my head when I meet someone," he tried to explain. "Maybe I'm part of the plan that those Powers That Be of Angel's have. I don't know, I still believe in God and his unknown purpose with this world."

"Okay," Willow almost whispered, almost afraid of what he was leading up to.

"I've told the others about a girl I once knew," Carson said, slipping back into his original Germanic accent. "She was Irish, yes?"

Willow, sensing his discomfort and struggle slipped into German. "I understand you."

Father Karnstein looked relieved. "After all these years, sometimes it is easier in the native tongue," he muttered. "She was Irish and beautiful. Red hair, flaming like yours with green eyes that could melt an emerald."

Willow began to blush at the display of emotions from the normally aloof vampire.

"I fell in love with her," he admitted. "I was stunned. I had spent my teen years training for the priesthood and resisting normal human sexual behavior and then I fell in love after becoming a vampire."

Carson took a long drink of the alcohol in front of him. "Damn, they use cheap vodka," he muttered. "She was a werewolf," he added.

Willow jumped and her eyes widened.

"Yes," Carson nodded. "I fell in love with the natural enemy of the vampire, a werewolf."

"What happened?" Willow whispered.

"She was taken from me and corrupted," Carson's head dropped slightly. "Siobhan came back caught up in the hunt, she liked to kill and she tried to kill me."

"You had to kill her?" Willow asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and it nearly drove me insane and the demon almost won," Karnstein admitted. "It was what the vampire who took her planned. He wanted me to lose my soul and give into the demon. I resisted by crawling into the deepest and darkest woods I could find in the Carpathian Mountains and preyed on animals for a hundred years until I could face people again."

"Carson," Willow said softly but Carson shook his head.

"No, I'm alright with it," he assured her. "It was very long ago."

"You think my soul is hers?" Willow asked, forcing the question out.

"Yes, you were once Siobhan," he nodded and Willow frowned.

"Are you s-saying you a-and me are supposed to be together?" she asked.

"No," he answered gently. "I don't believe we are soulmates, Willow. Your path is with those two over there and I know that. I think I am being given a chance to make up for losing Siobhan to the darkness by helping you."

"That's why you helped me that morning? You saw me hovering on the brink."

"Yes, after what you went through with the Initiative, you could have snapped and given into the wolf," he agreed.

"What else did you see?" Willow asked.

"I can't say, Willow," Father Karnstein shook his head. "Too many lives and…" he hesitated.

"What?" she demanded.

"You are powerful and you have been powerful," he whispered. "It will draw darkness to you like a moth to the flame. You already opened a door to the darkness by taking that werewolf curse to yourself. You'll find a lot of things darker than the wolf hovering outside that door, hoping that you open it again, even a crack will be deadly."

Willow couldn't speak. She knew he was right but it was hard hearing it from someone. Especially someone gifted with the Sight.

"I better go," she muttered and pulled out of his hands and ran for the door.

Carson looked up to find Buffy and Tara glaring at him and heading for the door behind their lover.

He finished his drink and headed to the bar for another one. Probably several more after that one, he thought to himself. There were times he cursed God for his gift of Sight and Satan for his curse of eternity as a vampire. It meant he had seen a lot and was going to see a lot more before it was over. Carson would have been grateful for a simple fifty years with the Gift, not several hundred.

Willow sighed when she heard the bar door open and slam behind her and leaned against the wall, waiting.

"Wills?" Buffy's voice reached her, filled with worry.

Willow opened her eyes and smiled at Tara and Buffy as they moved closer but cautiously.

"I'm okay, honest," she said and opened her arms. Both women hugged her and looked at her closely, judging the truth of her words and smiled at her in return.

"What's up with you and Carson?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I-I know we haven't had time to talk about him," Willow said, frowning as she put her thoughts together. "I-I really didn't know what drew me to h-him after he took care of me that morning. I f-felt safe with him and it wasn't like I feel safe around Spike because Spike can't hurt us now because of the chip thing. It was more a safe warm fuzzy feeling," she rambled.

"Warm fuzzies for a vampire?" Tara asked with a grin and Willow shrugged, acknowledging how ridiculous that sounded even to her.

"I know but it…it's just…just okay with him," Willow struggled with the words. "I knew I could hide and rest with him. When Mulder told me the In…Initiative wasn't looking for me, I planned to come home. Carson encouraged me to come back."

"He says he shared your bed," Tara said softly.

"It was s-safer for him," Willow tried to smile. "I'd wake up with n-nightmares and broke his ribs once with an energy bolt. He'd h-hold me," she whispered as her head dropped, unsure how her lovers would take to the news that she had sought comfort from a male vampire.

"It wasn't sexual," Buffy said, more of a statement than a question.

"No, nothing sexual between us," Willow agreed. "Just comfort. He f-felt like Xander."

Buffy smiled and Willow saw the Slayer relax, that was a comparison that Buffy could relate to. Both Buffy and Tara knew that Xander was more than a brother to Willow but short of a lover and everyone was comfortable with that.

"What were you two talking about?" Tara asked.

"If he was going to stay in Sunnydale or go back to LA," Willow said.

"And?" Buffy asked.

"He wants to stay in Sunnydale and be my friend," Willow answered truthfully. "He can't be part of the gang, not like Spike or Angel. He…he wants to try and save some of the vampires."

"What?" Buffy asked, confusion washing over her face.

"Like religion?" Tara asked, joining in on the confusion.

"Sort of, he conquered his demon and wants to try and show others how to do it to," Willow tried to explain.

"I know we live on a Hellmouth but things just keep getting weirder by the year," Buffy complained.

"He'd like to try," Willow insisted.

"I'm game," Buffy shrugged. "Not sure how we'll work it but he's been good to you."

"Thanks, Buff," Willow said gratefully and considered telling them about the soul connection with Carson's past love but decided to mull that information over a bit longer herself.

Buffy leaned back into Tara's arms as the blonde witch moved closer behind the Slayer and Willow smiled, loving the sight of both of them.

Willow lost her smile though when her heightened senses heard Angel and Cordelia nearby arguing and realized what they were probably arguing about. His soul. Willow saw Buffy frown and knew that her Slayer senses had heard their voices as well.

Willow moved forward slightly and ran her hand down Tara's cheek.

"I need to tell you both something," Willow said reluctantly. "But I need to talk to Angel and Cordelia for a minute, okay?"

"Wills, what's going on? We said no more secrets," Buffy reminded her lover.

"I know, just give me a couple of minutes and I'll explain, I promise," Willow said softly and kissed Buffy and then Tara before dashing off towards the angry voices.

"You get the feeling we're out of the loop?" Buffy asked in a sullen voice.

"Yup," Tara agreed, her frown as deep as Buffy's.

Giles and Joyce looked up from their drinks and smiled at the sight of the two girls coming back into the bar. Both of them frowned at the concerned and distant looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Joyce asked.

"I don't know," Buffy complained. "Willow got into a really heavy conversation with Carson, ran out the door and says she's fine. Angel and Cordelia are fighting and Willow won't say what's up with them until she talks with them."

"I think I followed that," Giles muttered. "Willow is at the center of something going on with everyone and you don't know what it is yet."

"Exactly!" Tara agreed.

"Well, whatever it is upset Carson as well, he's over there on his fifth vodka and whatever," Joyce pointed out.

"Terrific, a drunk vampire," Buffy muttered.

"Well, we have seen Spike drunk a couple of times," Tara pointed out.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded. "Giles, that healing she did on you, that was major, wasn't it?"

"What did you see or feel?" Giles answered with a question of his own.

"It was like being caught up in a river of colors," Buffy said softly and found Tara reaching for her hand at the same time Buffy was reaching for hers.

"I c-could feel B-Buffy beside me and held onto that," Tara added.

"We could see Willow's energy at the center and focused on that, surrounding it," Buffy described, closing her eyes with the memory. "It was like chaos around us except where we were."

"Yes, it was a major working," Giles said softly, holding Joyce's hand. "Something I never thought she would be able to do without the ceremony and ritual."

"How did she get so powerful so quick?" Tara asked.

"I'm not sure," Giles admitted. "Doing that ritual to take the werewolf opened up some doors."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Buffy complained. "Willow did that because she loves me, not to gain power or anything evil!"

"I know, Buffy," Giles said gently. "But we have to accept the fact that she performed Black Magick and called on demons and evil spirits to accomplish that. It's like robbing a bank to pay the rent for the orphanage."

"The end may have been for the good but getting there was the wrong path," Buffy translated and Giles nodded as Buffy and Tara's eyes filled with tears. "Damnit! I'm tired of my friends being hurt because I'm the Slayer!"

"And Willow would argue t-that she couldn't t-take you being hurt because of her," Tara countered. "You took t-that bite to save her."

"It's not just the spell she did, is it, Rupert?" Joyce asked.

"No, the door was unlocked and opened slightly with the transference spell," he explained to the two young women what Willow had explained earlier in the evening to him and Joyce. "When she killed that other werewolf, good cause or not, she tasted human blood."

He frowned and took off his glasses. "Because of her lycanthropy, she could have developed a taste for the hunt and human blood, her werewolf side turning totally evil. It didn't, thank God. You see it get complicated because she's not only a werewolf but a witch, when she tasted the human blood it hit her magickal side and… and…"

"'Blasted the door open,' is how she described it," Joyce finished.

"What does all this mean, Giles?" Buffy demanded.

"I'm not sure what it'll mean," he frowned. "She'll need a lot of guidance and support."

"It's l-like a drug, Buffy," Tara said softly. "You w-work with d-dark energies like that and it c-can be addictive and d-deadly."

"Not our Wills," Buffy said firmly. "She's got us to help!"

"Then insist on total honesty," Giles advised. "No more surprise spells or rituals and no doing magick without thinking and talking about it."

Both Buffy and Tara nodded.

Angel glanced up, cutting Cordelia off in mid sentence. The brunette started to snap at her boss and would-be boyfriend for it when she realized he was watching over her shoulder. She turned and found Willow approaching them as they paced and argued in the parking lot.

"Angel, Cordelia, can I talk with you?" Willow asked, burying her fists in her jacket and looking uncomfortable.

"Sure! Why not?" Cordelia snapped. "Want to explain?"

"Yes," Willow nodded, ignoring the sarcasm in Cordelia's voice. "If it worked, I used the energy to heal Giles' spinal injuries and seal Angel's soul to his body. No more curse and no more Angelus."

"But how do we know if it worked?" Cordelia demanded.

"The only way is to test it," Willow admitted.

"He gets happy about something and we possibly have Angelus back?" Cordelia snapped. "No thanks; he was a bastard to deal with then, thank you!"

Willow's eyes blazed with sudden anger. "I remember that better than you do, Cordy! I was the one that ended up in the hospital and I never did tell anyone everything Angelus did to me!"

"Easy, guys, please," Angel begged, moving almost between the two women. The last thing he wanted was to bring up Angelus' past crimes against Buffy and her friends.

"And what if didn't work?" Cordy countered. "What do we do with Angelus?"

"I have an orb and the ingredients I need for the spell to restore his soul with me," Willow said calmly and winced at the shock on Angel's face.

"You planned this? Without telling me?" he demanded.

"And get your hopes up? I didn't even know if I could include you in the working," Willow growled.

"So what does this mean, we get him happy, wait and see if Angelus shows up and then you do the ritual to bring back his soul and we go on like before?" Cordy demanded.

"I think I followed that," Angel muttered. "It's either that or we never test whether it worked and we go on being miserable."

"And how do we test this theory, hook him back up with Buffy?" Cordy snapped and Willow drew back a fist just as Angel stepped between them.

"Cordelia!" he growled. "Willow was trying to help me! Why are you attacking her? She was trying to help US!"

"Us?" Cordy questioned softly.

"Us!" Angel insisted, grabbing Cordelia by her arms. "There is no 'me and Buffy.' She's moved on and I've moved on. I'm not her soulmate, Willow and Tara are."

"All I heard about for years was your tragic love for her!" Cordy shouted. "The doomed love affair of the ages. Vampire with a Soul and the Slayer, never to be together but lovers forever!"

Willow touched Angel's back and saw him nod slightly. She quickly moved away and headed back to the bar. She knew they'd find her shortly, if they could get past the old argument and wounds.

"Buffy loved me but not like she does Willow and Tara!" Angel insisted. "I knew she was in love with Willow for years! That's why Angelus attacked Willow first and so brutally, I knew she was Buffy's weakness. I didn't even attack Buffy's mother, just played with her mind for a bit and caused tension between Joyce and Buffy. Willow I attacked and…and, I almost killed."

"What did Angelus do to Willow?" Cordelia frowned. "I know you almost killed her but there's more isn't there?"

"I don't know if she remembers it or not and I don't want to," he growled. "I'm not in love with Buffy."

Cordelia frowned.

"I've been guaranteed to be miserable and hold onto my soul because I can't have the woman I've fallen in love with," the vampire said softly.

Cordelia wiped at her tears and tried to pull out of his arms.

"If you tell me it's that Darla bitch I'm going to stake you!" she threatened, beginning to sob.

Angel pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I love you, Cordelia Chase," he said softly. "I've loved you for a long time."

Willow spotted her lovers sitting with Giles and Joyce and mentally steeled herself. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Carson and his unfocused eyes, several empty glasses in front of him.

She dismissed his problems for the moment as the approached her family and sat down.

"What's up, Wills?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I'm guessing that I've b-been the topic of conversation," she smiled slightly.

Giles removed his glasses and Tara looked away.

"It's okay," Willow continued to smile and reached out for Buffy and Tara's hands. "I expected it. Did Giles tell you what we talked about earlier?"

"About the magick being wide open for you now?" Buffy asked and Willow nodded. "Yeah, he mentioned it and that it might be a little rough and tempting for you."

"Yes, and I-I'll admit that scares me," Willow said. "I n-never got into drugs because I-I was afraid of what t-they could do. This is more powerful."

"We're here for you, Willow," Tara said firmly, her blue eyes showing her determination and love for the red-haired witch and Willow sighed gratefully.

"There's more," Willow said softly.

Giles almost looked weary and his eyes showed a flash of…fear.

"What, Wills?" Buffy asked gently, glaring at Giles for a moment.

"I should probably talk to you privately first but I don't think we have time," Willow muttered, watching Buffy's eyes. "What do you feel for Angel?" she asked bluntly and Buffy blinked in surprise and looked confused.

"I like Angel," she said easily. "I did love him but it's like that was so distant, a lifetime ago. Why, Wills?"

"If the healing worked, I sealed his soul. He can't lose it," Willow answered, watching Buffy closely.

Buffy sat back heavily in her chair, her face confused as she tried to process what Willow had just told her.

"No more Angelus?" she whispered.

"No, if it worked," Willow clarified. "Only death can separate his soul from his body now."

"My God, Willow," Giles said softly. "Without an orb and spell, you just did it?"

"It wasn't that easy," the red-head frowned. "That combination of energy could do anything but I wouldn't want to try it again. I have an orb to bring Angel back if the spell didn't work and we get Angelus again."

"You mean if he gets happy and loses his soul?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Willow responded.

"Why is he arguing with Cordelia?" Buffy asked.

"He's trying to explain the risks, what I did and he's telling her, I hope, that he loves her," Willow said, watching Buffy's reaction.

"Loves her? He's going to admit it to her?"

"You knew?" Willow asked, slightly surprised.

"Angel and I talked when we came to pick you up in LA, he admitted he had fallen for her but couldn't have her," Buffy said, smiling at her lover and noticing Willow's body relaxing relief. "Wills, I love you and I love Tara. Angel and I have changed. My love for both of you is beyond what I felt for him."

"God, this is complicated," Giles complained. "The only way to see if it worked is to endanger everyone with Angelus."

"Yes," Willow agreed.

"And extreme happy moments are usually done in private," Buffy pondered and began to blush when she caught her mother's disapproving glance.

They both remembered what had caused Angel to lose his soul last time, Buffy losing her virginity to him on her 17th birthday. Joyce had been less than enthused to find out about that one.

"I w-wonder how Cordelia feels about b-bondage?" Tara asked softly.

"Tara?" Willow asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"She can bind Angel and…and if he turns…then yell for you, after they…."

"I get the picture!" Giles cut in, blushing himself.

"I heard that!"

Everyone glanced up to see Angel and Cordelia almost to their table. Cordelia was actually smirking at their embarrassment.

"We actually thought of that," Cordelia grinned and everyone noticed how Angel stood behind her and wrapped his arms around the smaller brunette.

"The problem is we don't have any bindings," Angel explained, thankful that he didn't have enough blood in his system to actually blush along with the rest of them.

"We do, actually," Giles said softly and turned almost bright red when Joyce pulled back and looked at him like he had grown another eye in the center of his forehead. "In the trunk under the tire, werewolf precaution," he muttered.

"That had better be the only thing they're for, Ripper," Joyce teased.

"Mom!" Buffy squeaked as she wanted to crawl under the table.

"What, Buffy?" Joyce asked, her face innocent but the eyes were playful and teasing.

"Uh, guys?" Willow said, bringing their focus back to Angel and Cordelia.

"So I chain good looking here down, have my way with him and see if we get Angelus?" Cordelia asked and felt Angel's body jerk behind her in response to her words.

"Well, that's probably the plan," Buffy agreed.

"Well, I'm not sure what to suggest then," Giles muttered. "Everyone go to their rooms, Willow stands by in case she's needed?"

"And if you don't hear me screaming within two hours, go to bed?" Cordelia suggested sweetly. "No, wait. I just might be screaming."

"Cordelia!" Joyce snapped, her eyes wide as the boldness of the former cheerleader and Angel managed to actually blush.

"Enough!" Willow snapped. "Listen, I'm tired. I just want to curl up in Buffy and Tara's arms. Everyone go to bed, if something happens, pound on our door."

Everyone broke into conversation but stood up to head to their rooms.

Willow looked around and saw Carson's head laying on his arms on the table in front of him.

"Don't worry," Wesley suddenly appeared at their table. "I'll take him up to the room."

"You sure?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, I've handed drunken love-sick vampires before," he muttered as he headed towards Carson.

Everyone finally headed to their rooms. Willow, Tara and Buffy in one room, Cordelia and Angel in the room next to them, Wesley and Carson two doors down, and Giles and Joyce across from the girls.

Willow threw herself on the bed with an exaggerated sigh getting giggles out of both Buffy and Tara. The blonde witch jumped onto the bed into Willow's arms and both looked up from the bed, grinning at Buffy.

"Wills, you are so damned adorable," Buffy exclaimed and jumped on the other side of the red-haired witch.

"She's right you know," Tara said softly, leaning up on one elbow to lean down and kiss Willow.

Willow whimpered, one hand reaching up to play in Buffy's hair and the other to pull Tara closer.

"Guys?" Buffy's voice drew Tara and Willow's attention. Buffy's eyes were loving and yet cautious asking a question without words.

Willow glanced up into Tara's eyes, asking the same question among the three of them.

Tara nodded at the same time as Willow and they turned to the Slayer. Tara reached across Willow and drew Buffy's head closer and kissed her softly as Willow's hands danced in their hair, her body under them.

Buffy moaned and ran her hand over Willow's ribs.

"Oh Goddess," Willow whispered and Tara turned her lips to Willow's and Buffy's hands moved to unbutton Willow's shirt, her hands trembling.

"It's been so long, Wills," Buffy whispered, her voice husky with desire as she looked at her two lovers kissing passionately.

Willow's back arched and Tara began nibbling on her neck as her hand reached out for Buffy. The Slayer pulled Tara's hand to her, kissing the palm gently and lightly running her tongue over the nerve endings in the wrist. She heard Tara gasp in surprise at the stimulation.

Moans and a small scream stilled all three of them.

"Was that a scream of pain or pleasure?" Tara asked softly.

"Pleasure, I think," Buffy frowned, sitting up.

Looking at Willow and Tara the Slayer knew the mood was broken for the moment as the other two sat up as well. Tara wrapped her arms around Buffy from behind and Willow hugged both of them.

"Does it bother you?" Tara asked Buffy as more moans came from the room next door.

Buffy's eyebrows rose in question. "Angel with Cordelia?"

Tara and Willow nodded.

"No, not really," Buffy smiled at her loves. "Just weird hearing it, like listening to Xander watch a porn movie."

"Oh, that's just the visual I need in our bed!" Willow protested with a laugh.

"Well, how about we settle in for some nice snuggle time?" Buffy grinned.

"Yeah, we're going to jump out of our skins at every sound tonight," Willow agreed.

"Okay," Tara joined in and moved to the center of the headboard.

A scream made all of them jump, just as predicted.

"That sound like pleasure," Tara commented as Buffy and Willow settled into her arms.

"Soon to be echoed through this room tomorrow," Buffy mumbled softly.

Tara smiled as she realized Willow was already asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****In Thrall**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Adam has been defeated and the gang are recovering. In this one Willow uses her magick to help things along with major consequences for two couples and there's a 'guest' appearance here.

**Part 3**

Buffy opened the door to her hotel room just as Angel was passing by. The former lovers stopped for a moment.

"I take it the healing soul thing worked," Buffy finally commented.

"Yeah," Angel said slowly, feeling awkward. "Buffy, I…I don't know what to say," he finally admitted.

Buffy moved closer and touched his cheek softly.

"I'm happy, Angel," she reassured him.

"I know, it was always Willow and Tara is fantastic," he said as softly. "I just want you to know that you meant everything to me and still do."

"And Cordelia?"

Angel broke into a rare grin. "She's…she's…I fell in love again."

"Good, I am very glad, honest," Buffy smiled as well. "Are you happy?"

"You mean, did last night work?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm happy and still here, no more Angelus."

"I'm happy for both of you, Angel," Buffy said sincerely.

"Willow and Tara still asleep?" he asked, relaxing a little as they began to walk towards the coffee shop.

"Willow is but Tara wasn't in the room when I woke up," Buffy answered, a slight frown on her face.

"Do you know the levels Willow is working with now?" he asked.

"I'm beginning to get an idea," Buffy said slowly. "Willow admits that it's dangerous and possibly addictive. I think that's what bothering Tara this morning."

"What do you mean?" he asked, grateful that the coffee shop was inside the hotel and not outside. It was a nice sunny day at the beach and Angel really didn't want to spoil his newfound freedom by turning into a pile of ashes.

"I can sense what Willow and Tara are feeling and they can sense me," Buffy explained.

"You said that in LA, I wasn't sure you meant all the time or just strong emotions," Angel commented, opening the door for the Slayer.

"Almost all the time if we concentrate. We can communicate as well," she said and grinned when she spotted Carson leaning over a cup of coffee with Wesley and another young man.

"Looks like the bartender kept Wesley company last night," Angel grinned.

"I thought he was interested in Cordelia," Buffy grinned.

"He is when they aren't trying to rip each other's throats out," Angel continued to grin. "He swings."

"Must be interesting working with the two of them," Buffy laughed and grinned at the young men as they noticed the vampire and Slayer.

"It can get a little intense," Angel admitted. "Hey, guys."

Buffy saw Wesley's eyes widen and become fearful and Carson, noticing Wesley's reaction, snapped his eyes towards Buffy and Angel. Buffy glanced over and noticed the love bites on Angel's neck and the contented look on the vampire's face.

"A-Angel?" Wesley asked slowly.

"Yes, I'm still Angel," the vampire said, trying to reassure his friend and ex-Watcher. "Willow."

Wesley, wanting a full explanation, glanced over at the bartender in frustration and merely nodded.

"Where's Cordelia?" Wesley asked.

"Still asleep, she… uh, she was up late last night," Angel admitted and Wesley looked at Buffy with a confused look.

Buffy began to blush when she realized the ex-Watcher thought she had gotten together with Angel the night before.

"Have you guys seen Tara?" she asked. "She wasn't in bed when I woke up."

Given Wesley's confused face and Carson's smirk, Buffy knew she had made it clear who had slept where, finally.

"She's outside walking along the beach," Carson said. "Willow still asleep?"

"Yeah, the 'party' on the beach last night wore her out," Buffy responded, getting to her feet.

"I think we'll be heading back to LA later today," Angel said and Buffy nodded as she headed outside.

The Slayer was glad she had thought to bring her jacket when she walked out the far door of the coffee shop; it was a little cold along the coast in the morning sun. She also thought her mom had been right; the group had needed the break after the recent nightmares they had been through.

Buffy couldn't believe it had only been four months since Oz had came back to Sunnydale, demanding Willow's return and all the damned things since: werewolf bites, curses, Initiative tortures, Willow's disappearance, and then Adam.

Buffy smiled when she caught sight of Tara sitting on some rocks near the waves, lost in thought, watching the ocean crash against the rocks and sand. The Slayer felt her thoughts and face soften as she approached her lover.

Tara, sensing Buffy's presence, looked up and smiled. She waited patiently as the Slayer made her way across the rocks and accepted Tara's hand, sitting next to the blonde witch. Buffy leaned her head onto Tara's shoulder and sighed with pleasure.

"Morning, love," Tara said.

"Morning," Buffy smiled as she held Tara's hand. "I missed you this morning."

"I needed some time," Tara explained. "Angel okay?"

"Yes, it worked. Is Willow's magick wigging you?" Buffy guessed and felt Tara nod.

"She's stronger than even my mother was," Tara said.

"Giles seems okay with it after they talked last night," Buffy mentioned.

"Yeah, guess we take it a step at a time," Tara said calmly.

The two sat watching the ocean for awhile, cuddled in each other's arms and content to simply be with each other while thinking about Willow.

After awhile Buffy kissed Tara gently.

"Why don't you wake up Willow and I'll see if everyone else is finally up?" Buffy suggested.

"You don't want to wake her up with me?" Tara asked, a gentle and welcoming smile on her lips.

"It's the first time since she's been gone, we'll take it slow," Buffy suggested.

"Okay," Tara nodded, agreeing with her lover as they stood up and began to walk back to the hotel.

Buffy found Giles, Joyce and Cordelia sharing a table for breakfast with no sign of Angel, Wesley or Carson.

The Slayer grinned at her mom and future step-father as she sat down.

"Hi, guys," she said cheerfully. "Have you seen Angel or Cordelia?"

"No, not yet," Giles answered, reaching across the table to hold Joyce's hand.

"Well, I've got some news," Buffy said with a grin. "It worked, Angel and Cordy got happy last night and no Angelus. Most of the night, in fact."

"Buffy!" Joyce squeaked, realizing what Buffy meant and Buffy grinned a mischievous grin, knowing she was making her mom and Giles uncomfortable with references to sex. The Slayer could see a love bite on Giles' neck just below his collar too.

"Oh thank God," Giles muttered and Buffy knew he was remembering when they had all dealt with Angelus. It had cost Jenny her life and Giles had gone almost insane with grief. Being tortured physically and mentally by Angelus didn't help Giles' trust of Angel either.

"Where's Willow and Tara?" Giles asked and then pulled his hand back to start cleaning his glasses. "Uh, never mind," he muttered as Buffy grinned.

Joyce shook her head at the look of amusement on Buffy's face. The mother of the Slayer still wasn't sure she understood her daughter's relationship with Willow and Tara. Joyce knew that they were closer than any other lovers she had ever seen but it was still hard to adjust to. Joyce knew the three of them were happy together and seemed lost whenever one was around but Joyce wished it could be easier for the three girls. Even if they lived in a normal town and led normal lives, a three-way relationship was more than difficult and Joyce didn't know of any that lasted more than a few years at the longest. Joyce also reminded herself that most Slayers didn't reach legal drinking age either.

Tara opened the door to the hotel room quietly and was surprised to see Willow still in bed and glanced at her watch with a frown. She never knew Willow to sleep this late, but then again, she had never known Willow to do such powerful magick before either.

The blonde witch was across the room in an instant when she heard Willow whimper. Tara pulled the covers back to discover Willow in a fetal position, clinging to her stuffed fox, the witch's face troubled. Willow whimpered again and absently pulled at her hand, the one that had been shattered by Oz's manic grip.

"Willow, hey," Tara said softly and slowly lay down next to her lover. Tara gently touched Willow's shoulder and winced when Willow flinched and drew away from her touch, the red-haired witch crying out in her sleep, caught in a vicious nightmare.

"Willow, it's okay," Tara continued talking, keeping her voice low and soothing and touched Willow's arm again. When Willow didn't flinch away, Tara moved closer, letting her warmth touch Willow. "Willow, come on, baby," she called softly and began to shake her lover.

"Come on, Wills," Tara urged and saw Willow's frightened expression become puzzled. "That's it," she urged. "Wake up, Willow."

"No," Willow mumbled, her hands moving slightly, as if warding off blows. "Don't hurt me again…Angel, please don't do this…not this…"

Tara frowned, her face puzzled. She had gathered enough from the Scooby Gang that when Angel had lost his soul and became Angelus that he had tormented all of them, killed Jenny, tortured Giles and had almost killed Willow. She just didn't know the details of how he had hurt Willow and now her lover was caught in a nightmare about Angelus.

"Willow, please," Tara said a little more firmly and shook her lover.

"Angelus, no, not like this…" Willow whimpered.

"Willow!" Tara snapped and shook Willow roughly and then wrapped her arms around the witch when Willow cried out and opened her eyes. "It's okay, Wills. I'm right here."

"Tara?" Willow whispered clinging to the blond witch.

"I'm here, Willow," Tara reassured her mate as Willow broke into tears. "Willow, it's only a nightmare. You're safe."

"Angel, did it work?" she demanded.

"Yes! It's okay, Buffy saw Angel, he's happy and still Angel," Tara said quickly.

"Oh thank the Goddess," Willow whispered, wiping at her tears. "I couldn't face Angelus again."

"What did he do to you?"

Willow glanced away. "Nothing, just the usual torment stuff…killing my fish…choking me…threatening death…having vampires drop bookcases on me…you know," Willow rambled softly.

"Willow, no h-hiding things, remember?" Tara insisted.

"Please, Angelus is gone. No more nightmares," Willow pleaded.

"At least about Angelus," Tara agreed, her eyes loving and concerned. "I love you, Willow. I-I don't want you h-hurting."

"I know," Willow said softly. "I love you, Tara."

Tara held Willow until she felt the red-haired witch relax and snuggle next to her. Tara began to slowly stroke Willow's hair and kissed her forehead softly before moving down to Willow's lips.

Willow whimpered and melted into Tara's arms. Tara broke off from the kiss and leaned her forehead against Willow's.

"Come back to me, Willow," she whispered.

Willow drew back slightly and looked deep into Tara's blue eyes and saw the love and desire that caused Willow to moan. Something snapped inside Willow, causing her walls and shields to crumble. The walls she built up to protect her mind from the horror of having killed, of becoming a werewolf and the fear of the overwhelming power open to her, she let them fall away from her.

Willow invited herself back to her soul and invited Tara along.

The young woman felt Tara's welcoming energy and spirit and touched it cautiously. Instead of recriminations for leaving, Willow found openness and love; instead of fear, Willow found trust and a calming presence to balance her.

"Yes," Tara said softly and opened up even further and let her desire for Willow and Buffy flow from her to Willow. She watched as Willow's head snapped back, a moan coming from the witch.

"Oh Goddess," Willow whispered and cried out as her own desire overwhelmed her.

Willow growled softly and flipped Tara over, putting herself on top of Tara. Willow felt her body trembling and wasn't surprised when her hand was noticeably shaking when she reached out to stroke Tara's face and hair.

"The feelings," she whispered. "I've been shut down for so long; it hurts."

"Shhh," Tara said softly, wrapping her arms around Willow. "What do you need, Will?"

Willow's eyes darkened to an emerald green. "You," she whispered. "But it's so strong, so intense."

"You won't hurt me," Tara assured her. "Come back to me. I'm yours, Willow."

"Tara, I love you!" Willow whispered and felt her control slip.

Tara cried out as Willow's lips went to her neck and the witch's hands began pulling at her clothes. The blonde witch sat up with Willow in her lap, lips meeting in a rough and passionate kiss that felt like it was going to bruise both of them. Tara grabbed at Willow's pajama top with a whimper and Willow pulled back from the kiss long enough for Tara to remove the top. Willow felt her body trembling again as the connection with her mate deepened and she felt Tara's desire for her sweeping over her like a tidal wave.

Tara gasped in surprise and arousal when Willow grabbed the front of her shirt and ripped the buttons off, revealing her plentiful breasts to the red-haired witch. Willow's face and eyes reflected her desire, her lust, and Tara blushed at the absolute look of wanting.

"You are so beautiful," Willow whispered and lowered her lips to Tara's nipples. Tara's head dropped back as she ran her hands through Willow's hair.

Giles looked over at the Slayer when he and Joyce noticed her jerk suddenly and begin blushing.

Buffy looked away quickly. "I, uh," she stammered. "I think Angel, Cordelia and Wesley are heading back to LA this evening."

The Slayer gritted her teeth as another mind wave hit her and moved her hands under the table where Giles at least couldn't see her clenched fists.

"Really? Is Carson going back to Sunnydale or LA?" Giles asked, trying to ignore the Slayer's obvious discomfort. Whatever was bothering the girl, she didn't want to talk about it, apparently.

"Sunnydale," Buffy answered. "He has a weird idea of trying to convince other vampires they can exist without killing. Wants them to conquer their demons like he did."

"Most vampires weren't priests in their human lives," Giles frowned and then raised his eyebrows as Buffy began to look flushed and nervous.

"Oh God, you two," Buffy muttered.

Willow suddenly giggled and rested her head on Tara's shoulder. Tara looked at her lover like she had lost her mind, causing Willow to giggle even more.

"What?" Tara managed to ask, holding Willow in her lap.

"I caught a flash from Buffy," Willow giggled. "She's having coffee with Giles and Joyce Mom and catching our energy."

Tara joined in Willow's giggles until Willow began nibbling on her neck once more and her hands roamed to Tara's breasts.

"Oh Goddess, Willow," Tara groaned. "Yes!"

Willow encouraged Tara back down to the bed and worked her way to Tara's nipples with her lips, kissing and lightly nibbling down Tara's neck, shoulders and chest. Tara whimpered and raised her hips when she felt Willow's hands at the waistband of her pajama bottoms, demanding. Willow pulled what remained of Tara's clothes off and Tara followed with Willow's clothes.

Both women moaned as skin touched skin. Willow began a trail down Tara's body; exploring every bit of her with her hands and lips. The blonde witch was quivering beneath her lover when Willow went between Tara's legs, working her way down one leg and up the inside the other.

Tara focused on keeping her shields open and Willow bounced Tara's energy and added her own back to Tara, locking them in a circle of energy and desire.

Tara almost screamed in frustration when Willow's fingers and tongue merely began to tease her without any release or stimulation.

Buffy dropped her cup of coffee and stood up rapidly.

"I…uh…see you later," she stammered and rushed out of the coffee shop.

Giles tried not to laugh as they watched the Slayer stumble out the door.

"Think she'll be alright?" he asked as Joyce tried to ignore what was happening to her daughter.

"She's probably about to jump into that very cold ocean," Joyce commented, finally smiling and trying to see the humor in the situation. "I take it that Tara woke up Willow."

"I assume so," Giles grinned. "Either that or your daughter found our conversation extremely stimulating."

"Rupert!"

Tara grabbed the headboard as Willow's tongue alternated with her fingers by entering the blonde witch and dancing across her clit. Tara moaned and tried not to thrash, she was rapidly becoming afraid of throwing Willow off the bed.

It took Tara a moment to realize that something was different. She opened her eyes and squeaked when it became clear that she was about three feet off the bed, levitating, and Willow was sitting up, continuing her sexual attention to the blonde witch.

Tara looked down and Willow glanced up.

"Relax and enjoy, I've got you," Willow whispered.

The sensation of floating and being driven crazy sexually combined into heightened waves of orgasm that sent Tara's mind into red and then darkness before crashing back on the bed.

Buffy leaned against the wall of the hotel hallway and tried to control her breathing. She managed to straighten up and moved down the hall as quick as she could.

"Oh God!" she muttered. "What the hell are you two doing?"

She reached a door and began to pound on it.

"Carson!" she yelled and continued pounding.

Finally the door opened and Buffy pushed past the vampire and sat down on his bed, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Carson, dressed only in a pair of blue boxers looked at her in disbelief as he shut the door.

"Verdamnit, Slayer!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Leave me alone," she muttered. "I just need…just let me sit awhile."

Carson studied the young woman in front of him for a few moments. He finally shrugged and crawled back into the bed and threw the sheet over his body. He sat up after a couple of minutes and watched Buffy rock slowly on the bed.

"Willow told me that she's connected to you and Tara," he commented. "Does it work both ways?"

"Yes," she whispered, gritting her teeth as the sexual attention turned from Tara to Willow.

"Why aren't you in there with them?" he asked.

"We haven't… not yet…we just got Willow back," Buffy struggled with the words.

"Women!" Carson complained and threw a t-shirt over his head.

"And you're an expert?" Buffy demanded.

"Why do you think I joined the priesthood," the vampire mumbled.

Buffy tried to focus on strengthening her shields as another wave of desire from Willow hit her.

"God, Wills," Buffy muttered.

Willow smiled as the door to the shower opened and familiar hands reached for her from behind. The red-haired witch leaned back into the arms of the Slayer and sighed with pleasure.

Buffy's lips began exploring Willow's neck and she moaned as she felt a shiver of delight run over Willow's body, followed by Buffy's hands.

"You two just about drove me insane in front of Mom and Giles," Buffy scolded, her voice husky with desire.

"I can't say I'm sorry," Willow teased and gasped as one of Buffy's hands went to her breasts and the other between her legs. "Oh Goddess," she whimpered and grabbed the shower walls for balance.

"It was a little awkward, thank you," Buffy growled, dancing her fingers in between Willow's sexual lips, while pinching first one and then the other nipple.

"So, this…this is my punishment?" Willow teased. "What…what about Tara's punishment?"

Buffy was so overjoyed to hear the teasing and laughter in Willow's voice that tears of joy filling her eyes. Willow feeling Buffy's emotions, turned and grabbed the Slayer to her lips, the kiss passionate and desperate.

Buffy moaned and held the witch close to her, Buffy's heart pounding loudly in her ears. The blonde whimpered as she felt Willow's energy touching hers, Buffy concentrated on mentally lowering her shields and grabbed for the shower wall behind her as the emotions, desire, fears, and love from Willow hit her.

Willow followed Buffy, her lips going to Buffy's neck, her hands to Buffy's breasts and between the Slayer's legs. The rebound of the energy from Buffy and her own, hit Willow like a blow, dropping what few shields she had left, leaving nothing but an overwhelming need between them.

Buffy cried out as Willow, growling with desire, thrust into her and bit the Slayer's neck hard but not hard enough to break Buffy's skin. Her hands held Willow's body tight against her as she thrust against Willow's fingers and the witch matched her moves.

"Oh, don't stop, please, Wills!" Buffy begged, her hands gripping Willow's shoulders tightly.

Buffy whimpered and tried to stay upright in the shower as Willow's lips and teeth left her neck and began to work their way down her body. She took a long time, driving the Slayer's nipples and breasts into an overload of sensation with light kisses, sharp bites and raking of the teeth over them.

Buffy wasn't sure she could stay on her feet as Willow went to her knees, her lips exploring Buffy's ribs and tight stomach, finally settling on breathing in the essence of Buffy's scent that was mixed with the slightly different scent of arousal.

The Slayer was beside herself and grabbed the shower rod for balance as Willow gently lifted Buffy's leg to a bended position on the side of the tub. Buffy felt herself becoming flush as she looked down into the dark green and hooded eyes of her lover.

Buffy cried out and almost whacked her own head against the shower wall as her head snapped backwards as Willow entered her again and began running her tongue along Buffy's labia lips and over her clit.

Buffy felt Willow's own pleasure building as the witch lost herself in loving Buffy. The blonde knew that her emotions and building orgasms were reflecting back into Willow as well and felt her legs trembling beyond any control.

"Wills!" she growled, biting her lip, trying to keep from screaming.

Willow mewled as her body connected with Buffy's, tightened every muscle in her body and shocked every nerve ending. She knew she would never get enough of Buffy and Tara; ever. Each woman was different in all aspects and Willow wouldn't have been able to answer which woman she loved more or even preferred sexually. Each had their own scents, own rhythms, needs, erogenous zones that Willow had delighted in finding and exploring. And each touched her differently but just right at the same time.

Willow clung to Buffy as the waves hit both of them, pulling a scream from Buffy and Willow's breath from her.

Buffy went to her knees beside Willow and kissed the red-haired witch firmly. They held each other as the water crashed over their heads.

Willow grinned and reached back to turn the water off.

Both women looked up and blushed as Tara opened the door and laughed at the sight of them, an impish glint in her eyes.

"You t-two look like d-drowned rats," she teased. "Do I get to dry both of you off?"

Buffy looked at Willow and saw the same impish glint in the red-headed witch's eyes.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Willow agreed.

"Me too," Buffy nodded, a mischievous look in her own eyes.

Willow sat in a chair near the main desk as the evening grew darker and smiled when Angel finally appeared from the elevators with Cordelia.

The former cheerleader spotted her friend and dashed over as Willow stood up, grabbing the young witch in a rib crushing hug.

"Thank you!" Cordelia kept saying over and over again. Willow laughed and playfully smacked Cordelia's arms until the brunette put her down.

"You're welcome!" Willow grinned and looked up into Angel's eyes.

"Why don't you check us out, Cordy?" Angel suggested, "While I give my own thanks to Willow here."

"Sure, lover," Cordy grinned and headed towards the desk, taking the room key from Angel as he sat their bags down.

"I see you wanted private goodbyes before everyone else sees us off," he said.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you I just found that spell a month ago, before everything broke loose in my life," Willow explained. "I never would have held it back from you and Buffy."

"I know that, even though you've loved Buffy for years, you never stood in the way of our love," he nodded. "I also know that you forgave me for things that were unforgivable and fought for me and my soul. Thank you."

"That wasn't you, Angel," Willow said softly. "That was Angelus."

Angel lost his smile as he looked into Willow's green eyes.

"You do remember," he whispered, his voice almost fearful.

"That was Angelus!" Willow repeated firmly. "Not the man I know as Angel."

Angel hesitated, then nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I can never repay you or make it up to you," he said softly. "Just know that I will always be there for you and will always be your friend."

"Even when I show up on your doorstep about to sprout fur and fangs?" she teased and grinned when he laughed a deep laugh.

"Yeah, even covered in red fur!" he agreed and grinned at Cordelia walking over to them, his eyes darkening with desire.

Cordelia smiled at the look on her lover's face as he released Willow and tossed her hair back, revealing his mark on her neck. She saw Angel lick his lips unconsciously and Willow broke into laughter.

"What?" Angel demanded.

"You two should take the room back!" Willow teased. "I don't think you'll make it back to LA before attacking each other again."

"You should talk, Ms. Shy Computer Geek who screams like a banshee!" Cordelia countered. "If I were into females I might have to make a play for the shy types, seems you and Tara nearly took the paint off the wall this morning."

Willow tried not to choke and come up with a witty comeback but Cordelia's sharp wit and tongue were victorious once again when the round was called to a halt by the appearance of the rest of the group.

Hugs took up the next half hour as both groups made their farewells to each other with promises to visit more frequently. Promises that were actually believed by both parties this time.

Within an hour Willow was snuggled in Buffy's arms in the backseat of the Summers' car with Tara in front watching her two loves.

Carson was riding back with Giles, Xander and Anya and being basically ignored in the back seat but the vampire didn't mind. As long as the young couple in the front seat wasn't trying to stake him or bore him to death, he was pleased.

He was also pleased with the way things had turned out over the last two months and congratulated himself on trusting his instincts when he took a naked and confused Willow into his life that morning in the sewers.

Now Angel had his soul firmly rooted and was letting himself feel love; Buffy, Willow and Tara were connecting again; Giles and Joyce were planning their wedding; and Xander and Anya were busy working on their own sex record; and the Slayer wasn't out to kill him.

Carson thought it was a good turn of events.

Adam and the Initiative were both either dead or out of Sunnydale and Carson had new friends.

He tried not to think of the law of averages in Sunnydale that told him good times lasted for a damned short time, especially for the Slayer and her friends.

"So what next, guys?" Buffy asked as she dropped her suitcase on the floor and grinned at Tara and Willow's confused faces.

"I mean, think about it," Buffy continued as she threw herself across the bed and rolled over to look at them. "No more Adam, no Initiative, no Riley. Spike isn't talking to us; Angel has his soul firmly in place and no danger of Angelus coming back and no Mayor or high school. What shall we do for fun?"

"You are twisted, warped and have a strange sense of humor, Buffy Summers," Willow declared with a laugh and landed on the bed on one side and Tara on the other in the Slayer's arms.

"Yup! And I love both of you!" Buffy added.

"Well, considering how much school I've missed," Willow said seriously. "I think I need to withdraw for the semester and start again next time."

Buffy and Tara frowned. "Wills, won't that mess up your record?" Buffy asked.

"No, the administration knows how injured I was and I'm sure Giles can vouch for my mental breakdown this last month," Willow shrugged. "If I keep up my grades I think I can talk them into erasing this semester of any Incompletes I've collected."

"Okay, as long as you promise to go back," Tara grumbled.

Willow laughed at their concerned faces. "You know me; I'll be a student walking around with gray hair and a cane!"

"Nope," Buffy said firmly. "You'll be running your own computer company or a well respected professor by then."

Willow blushed under the praise and snuggled down into Buffy's shoulder.

"I could get used to this," she mumbled as Tara reached across Buffy's ribs for Willow's hand.

"I think we all could," Buffy said with a happy grin.

Across town two men began unloading a large crate in front of a castle-like mansion, as a storm breaks loose in Sunnydale.

Allen Robertson grumbled as he lifted one end of the heavy crate. "Come on, hurry it up. I'm getting soaked."

Tommy Barnes grunted. "I'm trying! Geez, this thing weighs a….."

The box dropped out of their hands, landing hard on the ground. Both men moaned when they noticed the split boards.

Allen looked down and glared at Tommy. "Nice. Good job."

Tommy frowned and knelt down beside the crate, examining the dark substance spilling out between the cracks. "Look at this. The guy's carting dirt around."

"Leave it, we'll turn the thing on its side," Allen suggested. "Maybe it's dirt for a prime crop of pot."

"Yeah, right," Tommy muttered. "Man, rich people are so weird and…."

As they tried to turn the box, more boards shattered and Allen couldn't comprehend the fact that a hand shot out of the box. Tommy fell backwards clutching his throat as blood flowed through his fingers faster than the rain off his hat.

Allen was still staring at Tommy's terror filled eyes when the box broke wide open and a figure was flying at him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****In Thrall**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Adam has been defeated and the gang are recovering. In this one Willow uses her magick to help things along with major consequences for two couples and there's a 'guest' appearance here.

**Part 4**

Buffy jumped over a tombstone and landed cat-like on her feet. The Slayer brought her fist in an uppercut, catching the male vampire under the chin and rattling his jaw and crashing his teeth together.

Tara and Willow, standing nearby with hands ready to lend a magickal hand, if needed, smiled at each other.

"It's amazing how much s-she enjoys t-this," Tara commented and Willow nodded, leaning into Tara's arms but very aware of everything around them. Cemeteries weren't exactly the safest places in Sunnydale to catch a snuggle with a lover, Willow knew.

"Yeah, she's so good at it," Willow agreed.

Buffy followed through with the blow with several punches from both fists that kept the vampire off balance and his head spinning. To add further insult, the Slayer grabbed the vampire by his shoulders and rammed her knee into his crotch.

Willow and Tara grinned. "If he had blood in his body, he'd be a bright red, I think," Willow said easily, stake and cross in hand.

"Oh most definitely," Tara agreed.

As the vampire tried to stand upright, Buffy jumped on his back.

"Was t-that a good move?" Tara asked and, before Willow could respond, she had her answer when the vampire grabbed Buffy and threw her over his shoulder to land hard on the ground.

None of the young women or even the vampire noticed a small patch of fog in among some trees nearby, nor the eyes looking out of the fog.

Buffy, rolling out of being tossed to the ground, regained her feet and charged the vampire, throwing punches that made him blink and shake his head. A kick to the jaw didn't take him down, however. It made him growl.

The Slayer tried to kick him again but the vampire anticipated her move and grabbed Buffy, lifting her over his head.

"Willow?" Tara asked, suddenly concerned.

"Easy," Willow said softly, frowning as the vampire threw their lover several feet away. She had seen Buffy in action more than Tara had and so she knew how to wait.

Buffy grinned from the ground and did a move that would have made a professional wrestler proud, a scissor neck lock. She kicked up with both feet, wrapped her calves around the vampire's neck and when he threw her down, she used the momentum to flip him over onto the ground. The Slayer came up into a sitting position with stake in hand and the vampire was dust before he had even blinked from the surprising move.

Buffy stood up and grinned at the sound of applause, looking over at Willow and Tara. The Slayer playfully took a small bow and began walking towards her girlfriends.

Willow noticed Buffy's expression change suddenly and the Slayer turned on her heels, stake in hand.

Willow and Tara stopped and hesitated as a tall man stepped out of a small grove of trees.

Willow figured he was as tall or taller then Angel and had the same dark hair but it was longer and swept back off his high forehead with a classic widow's peak. His skin was as pale as the usual vampire's but his eyes were a bright and piercing blue. Dark, gothic clothes, pale skin, red lips—vampire.

The witch wasn't surprised that he was thin but the longer fingernails did surprise her.

"Very impressive hunt," the stranger said calmly in an intriguing voice with an accent that Willow figured was Slavic. "Such power!"

"That was no hunt," Buffy corrected. "That was just another day on the job."

Willow and Tara almost had the urge to giggle at the vampire as they spotted his long cloak, long flowing hair, widow's peak hair, and pale skin, but didn't. Even though he looked like a wanna-be vampire straight out of Anne Rice or a gothic novel, there was an aura of power around him that made them hesitate.

"Care to step up for some overtime?" Buffy invited, a gleam in her eyes.

"We're not going to fight tonight," the stranger said calmly.

"Do you know what a Slayer is?" Buffy asked, almost exasperated.

"Do you?" he countered and Buffy looked intrigued by the question.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked, realizing that this wasn't an ordinary Sunnydale vampire.

"I apologize for my rudeness. I assumed you knew. I am Dracula," the stranger said easily.

Willow and Tara could see Buffy's eyes widen in surprise and in delight.

"Get out of here! No way!"

The Slayer looked amused. "So let me get this straight, you're 'Dracula.' The guy, the Count, Prince of Darkness and all of that?"

Dracula, looking at all three women, smiled and the young lovers could see his fangs.

"I am," he agreed.

Buffy smirked at the stranger. "You sure this isn't just some fanboy thing? 'Cause I've fought more than a couple of pimply overweight vamps that called themselves Lestat."

Dracula's expression changed from smirking to annoyed. "You know who I am, as I would know without question that you are Buffy Summers.

He approached Buffy slowly, towering over her.

"You've heard of me?" Buffy asked, her eyebrows furrowing in question.

"Naturally, you are known throughout the world among the vampires."

Tara, under any other circumstances would have found Buffy's shy smile charming. In these circumstances, it was just weird for the Slayer to be awe-struck over a vampire. Tara glanced over and saw Willow appeared to be just as intrigued.

"Nah, really?" Buffy asked softly.

"Why else would I come here?" Dracula demanded. "For the sun? I came to meet the renowned…killer."

Buffy lost her amused expression. "I prefer the term 'slayer.' You know, killer just sounds so…."

"Naked?" Dracula suggested.

"Nah, like I'm a bad guy, I'm the good guy, remember?"

"Perhaps, but your power is rooted in darkness. You must feel it?" he suggested.

Buffy appeared to ponder the suggestion and raised her stake.

"No, you know what I feel? Bored," Buffy commented as she rushed forward with the stake only to stumble over the spot he had been in. Only a faint trace of fog revealed any trace of the vampire.

The Slayer looked around, confused.

"Behind you!" Tara shouted and Buffy spun with the stake but Dracula was gone again.

"Okay! That's cheating!" Buffy snapped. Willow and Tara rushed over to Buffy. "Get out of here!" Buffy snapped at them.

"Let us help!" Tara insisted.

"Behind you!" Buffy cried and the two women spun to see Dracula standing near them.

"I have no interests in you, leave us," Dracula ordered and then looked confused as he caught Willow's green eyes. "I might have an interest after all," he muttered.

After a moment he turned his attention back to the Slayer.

"This is not the right time, I will see you again," he promised and then looked back at Willow. "Greetings, Sister," he grinned and was gone.

"Sister?" Tara and Buffy whispered softly and then squeaked as the fog turned into a bat and dove at them. Willow seemed glued to the spot until Tara and Buffy pulled her down.

The three women stood up slowly and squeaked again as the bat dived at them.

"Oh, bat! Damnit!" Buffy yelled. "Hair! Bat! Not good! Get out of here!"

The three women continued to look around the dark sky for a few moments and then Tara and Buffy turned to Willow and the hacker shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

"Sister?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know!" Willow protested. "Carson knew I'm a werewolf, he could sense it, maybe Dracula sensed it too."

"Yeah," Tara agreed thoughtfully, "But C-Carson and Angel said t-that vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. Would he c-call an enemy, sister?"

"I don't know!" Willow protested.

"Let's figure that out later," Buffy snapped. "I suggest we get home and call a meeting of the Scooby Gang, Dracula is a big thing."

Giles sat patiently as Buffy described their encounter with Dracula and Joyce looked on, concerned.

"Did I mention that he knew me?" Buffy repeated. "Count Famous has heard of me."

"Well, you are the Slayer, Buffy," Giles pointed out.

"Well, I was just blown away," Buffy admitted. "Those dark penetrating eyes and accent, it was cool."

"Way cool and sexy," Willow mumbled.

Tara ran her hand through Willow's hair as the redhead sat on the sofa and Tara sat behind her. "You thought Dracula was sexy?" she asked, lightly teasing her girlfriend.

"No!" Willow protested with a blush. "No, he was…like yuck! Vampire, you know."

"Right!" Anya agreed as she sat in Xander's lap. "Except for that whole tall, dark, handsome thing, right?"

"How would you know?" Xander demanded.

"We hung out a few times," Anya explained, ignoring Xander's jealous looks. "Back in my demon days, once or twice. He's pretty cool."

Anya saw Giles and Joyce's expressions and ducked her eyes. "Well, you know, from a whole evil thing perspective."

"I bet he was no big whoop," Xander grumbled.

"No big whoop?" Willow exclaimed. "What about that thing where he turned himself into a bat? That was awesome!"

"How can he do that?" Xander demanded from Giles.

Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them. "I, actually, I have no idea. There's a great deal of myth about Dracula. I think the key to defeating him lies in separating the fact from the fiction."

Buffy frowned. "So, you suggest we take it slow? I mean, he said that we would meet again but I would like to avoid that until we do some serious homework."

"Even with the tricks, he's just a vampire, right?" Xander asked. "I say we grab stakes, crossbows, crosses and run his ass down."

"No, Buffy's right," Anya said thoughtfully. "Dracula's too slick to fall for the usual stuff."

"So, we hold off until we know exactly what we're dealing with," Buffy said firmly.

"You're not just saying that because of the dark, brooding, handsome vampire thing? The dark penetrating eyes thing?" Xander smirked.

"No!" Buffy protested, quickly looking at her girlfriends. "His eyes were…no penetration. Honest!"

Willow grinned and Tara smirked at the embarrassed Slayer.

"Alright, I suggest that Tara and Willow hit the Internet and find out everything you can about the actual legend of Vlad the Impaler. I'll check the library with Joyce. I want everyone to stay together and not go out alone. There are too many myths about Dracula's mental control over victims. A thrall, I believe they call it," Giles said thoughtfully.

"I'm tired," Buffy grumbled and sat down next to Willow, leaning her head on Willow's shoulder as Tara began to rub her shoulders.

The next five minutes were spent making their goodbyes to Xander and Anya and saying goodnight to Giles and Joyce.

"I'm kinda wired, guys," Willow said once they were left alone in the living room. "Why don't you go on up to bed, I'll be along in a bit."

"You sure, Will?" Tara asked, a frown on her face.

"Yeah, I'm going to cruise the net for a bit on my laptop," Willow said softly and kissed Tara and then Buffy.

Tara looked at Buffy and realized the Slayer had been telling the truth; it was obvious that she was tired. Tara smiled and led Buffy up the stairs towards one of the bedrooms.

Willow sat down and booted up her laptop and waited as the machine went through its routine and quickly keyed into the Internet.

Xander walked along with Anya towards their apartment, Xander still fuming over Anya's obvious attraction to Dracula.

"Maybe if you see Dracula, you could mention my name," she suggested.

"Or better yet," Xander snapped. "Why don't you just go sit on top of a crypt and flaunt your neck cleavage until Dracula shows up? Then you two can talk privately!"

Anya stopped and stared at Xander as a wolf observed them from the top of a coffee shop.

"Oh please!" Anya snapped. "Don't tell me you're jealous!"

"Oh no, just because you're panting all over the guy!" Xander snapped back, stopping on the sidewalk.

"I am not panting!" Anya protested.

"Oh right!" Xander shouted. "Just because you brought up the tall, dark, brooding, handsome, piercing eyes, evil thing!"

"Stop it! I'm going home, are you coming?" Anya shouted.

"No, I don't think so!" Xander shouted back. "Maybe I don't want to compete against tall, dark and evil!"

"Xander," Anya tried to calm down. "Let's go home. I'm with you, I don't want Dracula."

Xander calmed down but was still brooding. "You go on, I'm going to walk for a little bit."

"Giles said we shouldn't be alone," Anya whined.

"As if Dracula would even pay attention to me," Xander said bitterly. "I'll be home soon. I'm going to go around the block."

"You sure?" Anya asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Xander said, his voice a little more gentle as he bent down to kiss his girlfriend.

Xander watched his girlfriend turn a corner and started around the block in the opposite direction. The young man was deep in thought and shuffled his feet as he walked.

Xander jumped when he turned the corner and found Dracula waiting for him.

"Oh great! Perfect!" he muttered and then snapped his head up. "Okay! Fine! You're not so big. One good round, you'll fold like a bitty baby."

Xander raised his fists.

"One good round and no poofing out of sight! Pucker on up, cause you can kiss your pale ass…"

"Silence!" Dracula ordered and raised his hand.

"Yes, Master," Xander said softly. "No, that's not…."

"You will be my emissary, my eyes and ears in daylight," Dracula explained.

"Your emissary?" Xander asked softly.

Dracula smiled, "You serve me well and you will be rewarded. I will make you an immortal. A child of darkness that feeds on life itself, on blood."

"Blood?" Xander repeated in Dracula's accent. "Yes! Yes! I will serve you, your most excellent spookiness!"

Dracula frowned and Xander quickly correctly himself. "Or Master, I'll just stick with Master."

Dracula continued to frown. "You are strange and off putting, go now."

Xander nodded eagerly and turned to leave and spun around again.

"Master, how can I find…?"

Dracula was gone.

Xander found himself giggling like some crazed 1930s Renfield. "What an exit!" he exclaimed. "What a genius!"

The young man headed towards his home with Anya, trying to catch moths on the way.

Giles welcomed Joyce into his arms as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed he was now sharing with the Slayer's mother. He smiled as she snuggled next to him with a contended sigh.

"Do you think they're okay?" Joyce asked.

"The girls? I think so," Giles said slowly. "Buffy's reaction does worry me. It's not good for a Slayer to be star-struck."

"I know, sometimes my daughter can be…." Joyce was at a loss of words in describing Buffy.

Giles laughed lightly. "I understand, I believe. I've had to try and train her all these years."

"Is this going to stop our plans?" Joyce asked, beginning to unbutton his pajama top.

"Uh, plans?" he managed to squeak. "Oh plans! Wedding plans!"

Joyce laughed at his blushing face and moved her body over his, both of them moaning as he arched under her, his hips meeting hers.

"Those were the ones I was talking about," she whispered. "What plans did you have for tonight?"

Giles moaned and then growled as she opened his shirt.

"Luv! Oh God," he muttered, feeling Ripper coming to the surface. He counted himself lucky at taking a chance at love again after Jenny's death. Joyce was still adapting to Buffy being the Slayer but also seemed to understand about Ripper.

"Yes, Giles!" Joyce hissed, "Now!"

Willow's keen werewolf senses picked up the soft moans and sounds of sex from upstairs and extended her mental senses. She smiled when she discovered Buffy and Tara were deep asleep.

Willow frowned and moved quietly through the house to the back door and stepped through it after unlocking it. The witch sniffed the air and felt her pulse quicken.

"I'm here," she said softly and didn't jump or flinch when Dracula stepped out from the shadows and walked up to her.

The red-head was trapped in the vampire's eyes and didn't move. He looked down at her with a smile, his eyes questioning. He passed a hand over in front of Willow's face and her eyes shone back totally black, no white showing at all.

Dracula smiled. "I was right, your darkness even surpasses that of the Slayer," he commented. "Not only the wolf is in you but you have touched and traveled the darkness to capture that wolf."

"Yes," Willow admitted. "What do you want with me?"

"You will be useful," Dracula said easily, drawing the witch into his arms and wrapping his cloak around the both of them. "You will make a magnificent part of my life, wolf-witch."

"You want Buffy," Willow countered, trying to scream as she wrapped her arms around his thin body.

"Yes, I want the Slayer," Dracula confirmed. "She is magnificent, the best one I've seen in four hundred years. What about your other lover? The white-light witch?"

"What about her?" Willow snapped, her eyes shifting back to green as she stepped back slightly. "Don't you dare hurt her or Buffy!"

Dracula merely laughed and pulled her back into his arms, his lips nuzzling her neck. Willow began cursing herself as she moved her head, granting him more access to her neck. Why didn't Buffy and Tara hear her? She was screaming inside, they should be all over Dracula by now.

"I hear you, Scarlet one," Dracula whispered in her ear. "I am blocking your thoughts from them, just as I called you out here."

"How?" she asked, holding close to him.

"Part of my powers," he said softly. "Some things are correct, invite me in."

Willow suddenly had a glimmer of hope, if she could resist him and not invite him in, maybe he would only kill her. If she could keep him out, maybe Buffy, Tara and the others would be safe.

"Invite me in!" Dracula said, his voice a little firmer.

"No!" Willow somewhere found the strength for the word.

"I was hoping not to mark you yet," Dracula muttered.

"Then don't?" Willow suggested, her green eyes flashing angrily.

Dracula laughed again. "You are strong, witch. Very strong but you are mine!"

Willow snapped her hand up under Dracula's chin, surprising both of them with the action and the strength. As his hands loosed, Willow spun around and tried for the door but Dracula grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back against him.

/Tara! Buffy!/ she screamed mentally.

Willow tried to scream but Dracula's hand clamped over her mouth and his fangs sank into her throat. The witch struggled but quickly weakened and whimpered as her body responded to the eroticism the bite was causing.

One of Dracula's arms was wrapped around her ribs, holding her to him at first and then upright as her legs gave out, his other hand left her mouth. Willow thought for a moment that it was over when the hand disappeared but it reappeared in front of her.

"Drink, bind to me," Dracula ordered and pressed his bleeding wrist to her mouth.

Willow tried to resist but tasted some of the blood and found herself drinking eagerly.

"You're invited," Willow said softly.

Willow heard Buffy and Tara's frantic thoughts in her head as the darkness crowded her.

Buffy was sound asleep when Willow's mental scream snapped her into an upright position, Tara a moment behind her.

"Will!" Buffy yelled, hitting the door before the shout had echoed in her head. The Slayer had stake in hand and was bounding down the stairs with Tara close behind her. They could hear Giles and Joyce Mom yelling, confused and demanding to know what was happening.

Buffy hit the back door at a run and almost tripped over Willow on the porch.

"Will!" she shouted as Tara stopped in the doorway, flipping on the back light, filling the porch and yard with light.

Willow was lying on her side, her red hair falling over her face and her hands clenched tightly. Buffy pulled Willow over and into her arms as Joyce and Giles shoved out onto the porch.

They could all see the fang marks and how pale she was.

"Giles!" Buffy cried as the ex-Watcher bent to examine the young woman.

"Her heartbeat is good, I don't think they took enough," Giles sighed with relief. "Get her inside."

Buffy lifted her unconscious lover into the house and placed Willow on the sofa. Willow moaned and opened her eyes slowly as Joyce handed Tara a gauze pad to hold against her slightly bleeding wounds.

"Oh Goddess, Tara, Buffy!" Willow whispered, her hand going to her neck. "I'm alive?"

Buffy felt tears filling her eyes. "Yeah, you're alive."

"What happened, Will?" Tara asked softly, stroking Willow's hair.

Willow frowned. "I'm not sure," she said slowly. "I was working on the computer and then I was opening the door."

Willow sat up slowly, still frowning. "Dracula was there, I couldn't scream and I couldn't run."

Buffy looked up at Giles as he tried to button his pajama top. He appeared unconcerned but the Slayer knew he was taking in every word, gesture and facial expression from her lover.

Willow looked scared and guilty as she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She looked up at Giles, her eyes pleading.

"Why couldn't I yell, Giles?" she asked softly.

"Well, I think it's that Thrall thing of Dracula's," he said slowly.

"You mean he had mental control over Will?" Buffy demanded.

"I believe so," Giles nodded unhappily. "You didn't hear her mentally?"

Tara wrapped her arms around Willow from behind.

"It's okay, baby," she said softly.

"No, we didn't until you heard us," Buffy said with a frown.

"Dracula said he was blocking me," Willow said softly, her eyes distant.

"What did he say, Willow?" Giles asked almost in a whisper as he sat down on the coffee table, his eyes watching Willow closely.

"That my darkness drew me to him," Willow whispered, tears beginning to fall. "Said I was strong and for me to invite him in."

"Thank God some parts hold true for him too," Giles muttered.

"Did you?" Joyce asked.

"No," Willow shook her head. "Said he'd force me then and bit me. I refused and I guess I-I blacked out."

"Willow," Giles said gently and leaned forward. "Think very carefully, this is important. Did he give you some of his blood?"

Willow looked puzzled and appeared to be thinking about it.

"Why is that important?" Buffy asked. "He didn't drain her enough to kill her so the feeding and exchanging thing wouldn't work, she didn't turn."

"Because in all the books, movies and such, Dracula has mental control over his victims," Giles began explaining. "Usually with just his eyes but it's not foolproof, Willow broke the hold. All the myths say that if Dracula gives a victim his blood then they are bound to him and must obey him without question, even if he doesn't take enough to kill them."

"Will?" Buffy asked, turning to her lover. The Slayer could feel Tara reaching out mentally to Willow as well.

Willow shook her head. "No, I wouldn't drink and I wouldn't invite him in, then nothing."

"Willow," Giles said softly, pulling everyone's attention back to him. "What did the bite feel like?"

Willow's eyes widened in surprise at the question and she heard a growl from Buffy. Tara tightened her arms around the red-haired witch.

"Giles? What the hell kind of question is that?" Buffy demanded.

"I know, Buffy, but it might be important," Giles said quickly. "We know from most victims that survive that the bite isn't erotic like it is in movies but painful and frightening. In the stories and myths of Dracula, his victims enjoy the bite and seduction and come back for more."

Willow's eyes widened again. "You mean, I might go back to him if he calls? But, he-he's a vampire like and a guy, never worked with guys, uh huh, found where I belong!"

Tara smiled and Buffy grinned at a trademark ramble.

"What did it feel like?" Giles insisted.

Willow frowned again and thought about it. She seemed to draw into herself and suddenly wouldn't look at Tara or Buffy.

"It…it f-felt good," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Giles held up a finger to his lips before Buffy or Tara could say anything.

"Tell me, Willow," he intoned. "You're safe and among friends. Tell me what it was like. How was he holding you?"

"Giles, damnit! I don't want details!" Buffy hissed and he placed a finger on his lips again.

Willow's face calmed.

"Behind…he's behind me," she said slowly and softly. Tara motioned for Buffy to be quiet as well.

"Trance," Tara explained in a whisper.

"I-I tried to run, get back in-inside," Willow continued. "He wanted in and I hit him…tried to run. I'm against him…I can't scream…a hand over…over my mouth."

Buffy whimpered and Tara closed her eyes, trying not to picture what Willow had gone through.

"I-I tried to…I screamed mentally," Willow continued. "I got past him! He…he…bit me. Oh Goddess…" Willow breath quickened. "It…it feels so good…my body…on fire…I…I want him to keep going."

Buffy tried not to reach out and draw Willow into her arms.

"I-I don't want it to stop," Willow admitted.

"Willow," Giles said softly. "If he calls, will you go?"

Willow looked confused. "No," she finally answered.

"Did you drink some of his blood?" Giles asked again.

"No," Willow answered easily. "Wouldn't drink, wouldn't…let him in."

Giles sighed with relief.

"Willow, you didn't do anything wrong," he said calmly. "Do you understand that?"

Willow frowned. "Let him…hurt me."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Giles insisted.

Willow's head dropped forward.

"Willow?" he questioned, a little more firmly. "Willow? I think she's asleep."

"Well, she was just mentally mind fucked and drained of her blood," Buffy said bitterly. "I'd be tired too."

"Buffy?" Joyce's voice held reproach and questions.

"I'm the Slayer, Mom," Buffy whimpered. "I can't even protect the women I love! I was asleep!"

"Buffy," Joyce cut in, her voice firm. "You are also human! Slayer or not! Now stop beating yourself up and take Willow to bed. She's going to be feeling guilty when she wakes up tomorrow and doesn't need all of us blaming ourselves for whatever we did or didn't do."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Buffy said softly and Tara reached out to squeeze her shoulder softly. The Slayer stood up and took Willow back into her arms. Together the three young lovers headed up the stairs.

Joyce moved in front of Giles and wasn't surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She held him for a few moments.

"I know how she feels," he muttered. "I can't protect them. Willow is cursed as a werewolf, Buffy was nearly killed by Adam, Tara is at risk every time they form a circle. Xander has been knocked unconscious, broken bones, and nearly killed many times. When does it end?"

"I'm not sure it does, Rupert," Joyce said wearily. "I think we just grab what happiness we can and try and keep them safe while they save the world."

Once again, Willow was in the middle of the bed with Tara on one side and Buffy on the other. For once, since the nightmare of Oz returning, Willow seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Tara and Buffy figured it was from the trance working and being drained of even a little blood.

"Will she be okay?" Tara asked as they settled in next to the red-haired witch.

"I think so," Buffy smiled, touching Tara's cheek lovingly. "God, I love you both."

Tara's eyes softened and she leaned over to kiss the other blonde. "I love you, Buffy."

Buffy smiled and closed her eyes, expanding her awareness to Willow and Tara and discovered Willow was indeed resting peacefully. Tara sent waves of love back to her and the Slayer let herself drift.

Buffy focused her eyes and looked around, confused. She was sitting on her bed and it was still dark. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep with Willow and Tara.

The Slayer looked down and was vaguely relieved to find she was wearing the same nighttime clothes she had gone to bed in. Buffy tried to mentally rouse herself; she was in her room alone and had no memory of getting there. That meant something was wrong, including the fact she couldn't seem to move. Also wrong was the open window; California or not, it was still cold at night.

Buffy watched as a fog seemed to seep in through the window and gather at the foot of her bed. The Slayer felt her heart rate quicken and mentally and physically tried to call out but couldn't.

Dracula looked down at her from the end of the bed.

"You are magnificent," he said softly, his blue eyes drilling into hers.

"I bet you say that before you bite all the girls," Buffy quipped, trying to force her body to move.

"No, you and the witch are different, kindred," Dracula responded.

"Kindred?" Buffy questioned. "Hardly, I…"

"Pull your hair back," Dracula instructed her and Buffy, looking surprised, pulled her hair back from the side of her neck.

The Slayer looked stunned as the vampire admired her.

"This isn't how I…usually fight," Buffy said uncertain and self-conscious. "You think you can just waft in here with your music video wind and your hypno eyes and…"

Dracula let her words trail off as he approached her slowly.

"I have searched the world over for you. I have yearned for you," he said, sitting down on the bed, facing her. "For a creature whose darkness rivals my own and I find you are already mated to a dark one."

"Willow, you hurt her," Buffy frowned.

"No, she enjoyed it and it didn't harm her," he countered. Dracula reached out and turned Buffy's head to the side, taking in the fang scars from where Angel had drank from her just before graduation. "You have been tasted," he commented as he ran a fingernail over the scar with a smile.

"He was…"Buffy started to say…what? She wasn't sure.

"Unworthy," Dracula finished for her. "He let you go."

Buffy's face reflected her confusion and uncertainty.

"No," she whispered, trying to think as Dracula caressed her face softly, pulling closer to her.

"You remember the embrace, his bite?" he whispered.

"No! It wasn't fun," Buffy whispered as his hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

"Do not fight," Dracula whispered, "I can feel your hunger like you can feel mine."

Buffy whimpered as he drew her lips to his. Inside the Slayer was screaming but her body was welcoming the touch and she let him deepen the kiss.

"You want this, Slayer," he said softly when he broke off the kiss as he began kissing her neck.

Buffy wanted to protest but could only gasp as his fangs sank into her neck. The Slayer wanted to strike out, to scream, anything. Anything except reach out to hold his head in place, silently begging him to continue as her body jerked against his.

Dracula, pushing her back onto the bed as his fangs still held Buffy, covered her body with his and Buffy clung to him as he drank.

"Oh God," the Slayer whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****In Thrall**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Adam has been defeated and the gang are recovering. In this one Willow uses her magick to help things along with major consequences for two couples and there's a 'guest' appearance here.

**Part 5**

Giles found Tara working over Willow's laptop the next morning as he entered the kitchen for morning tea.

"Everyone else asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tara answered with a frown. "Willow, I-I kinda expected her to sleep late but I-I found Buffy in her bed last night?"

"I'm sorry," Giles asked, confused.

"We-we went to bed t-together," Tara tried to explain. "When I woke up, Buffy wasn't t-there. I found her alone in her room."

Giles added his frown to hers.

"Any idea why?" he asked.

"Sometimes she does t-that," Tara said slowly. "When she's restless and c-can't sleep but I t-thought she was sleeping fine last n-night."

"Maybe she woke up in the middle of the night," Giles suggested.

"We didn't go to bed until the middle of the night," Tara grumbled and Giles had to smile.

"Yes, well, anything on the research?"

"Yes, a lot on both the r-real Dracula and the v-vampire," she answered with a smile.

"Good," Giles smiled, he always felt better when they had research and information when facing an enemy. "Let's get everyone awake and over here and plan our next move."

Within an hour everyone was awake, taking turns in the shower and having breakfast. Buffy had appeared puzzled being in her bed when Tara woke her up but accepted the explanation she was probably restless and tired.

Willow was grumpy and hard to wake up and took up Tara's attention as the blonde witch worked at getting her lover coherent and upright. Tara didn't notice Buffy feeling her neck with a frown.

Buffy grabbed clothes and headed for the shower as Willow sat up yawning.

Tara watched Willow carefully and was ready when the hacker witch's eyes widened with memory. Tara quickly sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around Willow's shoulders.

"What do you remember?" Tara asked.

"Everything I think," Willow said softly. "Outside, confusion, Dracula, fighting back and getting bit. The rest is a blur."

"Not bad," Tara grinned at the short description. "You went into a trance to answer Giles' questions about the attack and fell asleep."

"Where's Buffy?" Willow looked around, confused. She was certain the Slayer would have wanted to be there when Willow woke up after a vampire attack, especially an attack from Dracula, Prince of Darkness.

"In the shower," Tara answered softly. "She didn't sleep well after you were attacked."

"Oh," Willow answered softly.

"Let's g-get some f-food and orange juice in you, you d-did lose a little b-blood last night," Tara suggested.

"Okay," Willow said agreeably.

Buffy came down shortly to join them for breakfast and for Tara to head for the shower, the Slayer wearing a turtleneck sweater and jeans.

Another hour and everyone was gathered in the living room, including Detective Brad Santiago, another member of the Scooby Gang.

Willow curled up on the sofa with Buffy between her legs on the floor and Tara sitting on the back of the sofa behind her. She blushed a bright red as Giles and Buffy described the attack on the witch the night before to Xander, Anya and Brad.

Xander, paced restlessly, licking at his donut behind the sofa.

"Well," Willow said, trying to shake off the feeling everyone was looking at her and possibly judging her for getting bitten by the Prince of Vampires. Carson especially seemed to be watching her closely. "I think we have Dracula factoids."

"Like anything would be enough to fight the Dark Master," Xander mumbled and Anya looked at him strangely.

"A lot of it we already knew from Sunnydale Living 101. Major turnoffs: wood, fire, crosses, garlic. Turn ons: cool clothes, minions…. Uh, long slow bites that last for days…."

"Yeah, well, that bastard hasn't done much for us, has he?" a voice demanded from the doorway and they all turned to find Spike watching them. "Goddamn glory hound's done more harm than any Slayer. Gets himself in a book and suddenly everyone knows our weaknesses."

Willow smiled as Spike walked in and threw himself into a chair.

"Glad to see you back," Willow said softly as Buffy growled at him.

Spike took in Carson with an even glare.

"You must be the new pet around here?" Spike taunted.

"At least I still have my teeth, boy," Carson growled back.

"Who're you calling 'boy?'" Spike demanded. "How old are you, punk?"

"Older than your sire," Carson said easily and Spike shifted in his seat, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Well, Red says you're okay," Spike grumbled.

"You two quite done?" Giles demanded, silencing both vampires. "Spike, what do you know about Dracula?"

"Bloody poof owes me 12 pounds," he complained.

"What about his special powers?" Brad asked, taking notes. Ever since becoming involved in the affairs of the Slayer, the detective had done a lot of research on his own.

"Nothing but showy gypsy stuff," Spike complained.

"Fog, bats? Mental control?" Buffy snapped.

"Okay, okay," Spike griped. "He had something special from the start if the rumors are true. He was a bastard in real life, you know that, right?"

"Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler," Willow nodded. "Known for his brutality and his ability to inspire fear throughout several countries. One of the few Slavs who could actually turn the Turks back. He's considered a hero in Romania to this day."

"Right, an entire forest of stakes planted in the ground and at least one or two bodies on each stake," Spike described. "He either was so bloody evil before he was turned, or his demon was so powerful, it gave him special stuff."

"So what's special about him?" Tara asked.

"Besides the fact your girlfriend has fang marks in her neck and I can sense him all over her?" Spike taunted. "Thought you didn't go for the boys anymore."

Tara tightened her arms around Willow as the witch looked away, ashamed and Buffy growled.

"And what about you, Slayer?" Spike demanded. "He loves Slayers, has he moved on you already?"

"Yes," Buffy snapped. "Willow wouldn't let him in and got bitten for it!"

"Enough!" Giles shouted. "Now, Spike, what can you tell us that would be helpful or should I pour those five bags of blood in the refrigerator out?"

"No! Uh, well you're not going to catch him napping in a crypt. Dracula has to have his luxury estate, bug eaters, protectors, brides and special dirt, don't he?"

"Meaning we should check out mansions, that sort of thing?" Brad asked.

"No, you should go home to your wife and kids and the Slayer should get out of town," Spike said seriously. "Willow's been bit and you're all over your heads with this one."

"You're welcome to leave, Spike," Buffy growled. "Why did you come back, anyway?"

Spike snarled, flashing his fangs. "Like I care about any of you, I just like the free blood."

"Well, grab a bag and take a hike if you're not going to help," Anya quipped.

"Hey, I didn't say I wasn't in," Spike protested.

"What about you, Carson?" Giles asked. "What do you know of him?"

"Only that as a human he was a monster, as a vampire he was a nightmare even for us," Carson confirmed. "Those titles of King of Vampires, Prince of Darkness and all of that were earned."

Spike snorted but everyone ignored him.

"He makes a Master Vampire look like a Sunday school teacher," Carson advised. "Useful stuff, he likes to live in style. Which means you can rule out the usual dumps vampires haunt."

"Will you stand with us?" Willow asked softly and Carson shook his head, looking away from her eyes.

"I won't be able to reach any vampires while he's in town, they'll be at his beck and call," Carson said slowly. "I…I don't know if I could stand against his call. I'm leaving town for a while, probably to LA. I won't be of any use to you and could be used against you."

Willow got up and knelt down in front of the vampire. She took both his hands in hers as he looked up, an expression of misery on his face.

"I understand," she said softly. "It's the reason I ran away, remember?"

Carson smiled slightly. "Yeah, danke."

"Bitte," she said softly and kissed his forehead.

"Well, Dracula's smart enough to figure that we probably know his habits and he's lying low," Xander suggested.

Willow returned to the sofa and climbed over Buffy, back to her original position. "Actually, my research backs Carson and Spike up; he's not the lay-low type of guy."

"So we start checking out the nicer places," Giles suggested. "Right, Buffy?"

Buffy blinked and looked up, confused. "Huh? Sorry, guess I'm tired."

Xander continues to pace nervously, tapping his fingers.

"It's okay," Giles frowned. "What else, Tara?"

"Well, his modus operandi is different from other vampires. He will kill to feed but he'd rather have a connection with his victims. Those damned mental powers to draw them in."

Tara tightened her arms around Willow, trying to reassure her lover.

"He…we know he can control minds, appear in dreams, or make you think it's a dream when it's really real life," Willow rambled with a frown. "And that stare. He just kinda…looked right through you. Did you feel it, Buffy?"

"No," Buffy said firmly and stood up. "No, I didn't."

Tara managed to look confused and Willow slightly hurt.

"See," Xander said eagerly. "Buffy didn't feel it. I think you're drawing a lot of crazy conclusions about the Unholy Prince."

Anya turned to stare at her boyfriend and Xander quickly glanced away.

"Well," Giles said slowly, chewing on an earpiece of his glasses. "The point is, though he goes through the motions of an intimate seduction, the end result is the same. He turns his selected victims into vampires."

Buffy stopped her own pacing, appearing to be startled.

"Wow, that is intimate," Xander said in a quick voice. "Dracula's gifting these ladies with his own blood, and blood is the life."

Xander noticed the strange looks everyone seemed to be giving him and shrugged. "Well, according to vampires!" he corrected.

When everyone turned back to Giles for answers, Xander's hand shot out onto Buffy's bookshelves, grabbing a spider and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Well, we must be aware that he, well, he tends to form a relationship with his prey. It's not enough for Dracula to take them; she has to want to be taken. The victim must…burn for him."

"Meaning he's going to try and seduce me again?" Willow squeaked.

"Yes, pet," Spike nodded. "Unlike the rest of us, he doesn't just grab someone, drain them and decide whether to turn them or not. He picks his 'brides' carefully and he adores Slayers. You also seemed to have gotten his attention and gotten him all randy for you."

"Spike!" Carson growled.

"What, just cause you have the hots for her?"

Carson and Spike were on their feet in a flash and Willow shot out her hands. Both vampires snarled and struggled but found they couldn't move.

Giles almost fell out of his chair as he took in the sight of Willow's black eyes and the energy dancing from her hands.

"Sit down," she hissed. "Both of you!"

The vampires found they could back up but not move forward. They reluctantly sat back down and Willow dropped her hands and collapsed back into Tara's arms.

"Will?" Buffy asked softly.

"Drained," Willow panted.

"What?" Joyce demanded.

"That burst of magickal energy just drained her," Giles explained. "She shouldn't have done that after losing that blood last night."

"I'm okay, just weak," Willow whispered and struggled to sit up. "Stop it, both of you. Carson cares for me but understands I am Buffy and Tara's, no questions. Spike, on the other hand, has it bad for Buffy but won't admit it. Now, both of you leave it alone. Dracula said he wanted me and Buffy," Willow admitted. "Because she's the Slayer and because I've dealt with dark magick. He's not getting me and he's not getting Buffy."

"Not if all three of us stick together," Tara said firmly. "Our love and light conquers any darkness each of us has."

"I'm going to find him and kill him now," Buffy said in an irritated voice.

"I don't think you should go by yourself, Dracula is a serious threat," Giles protested.

"Don't worry, it's daytime and I'll be fine," she said as she opened the door. Spike yelled in surprise and dived out of his chair as sunlight hit it.

Tara somehow extracted herself from around Willow and dashed out the door behind Buffy, catching her lover at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," Tara said. "What's with the turtleneck?"

"Nothing, why?" Buffy frowned, her hand rubbing her neck.

"Something's off," Tara frowned as well. "Part of you is shielded. You fell under Dracula's thrall!"

"I am not under Dracula's thrall!" Buffy protested.

"Then show me your neck, Buffy," Tara insisted, holding Buffy's arm.

"This is ridiculous," Buffy snapped and tried to pull out of Tara's grip but the witch muttered something in Latin and Buffy couldn't move her hand. "What? Let go of me!"

Tara could hear and feel the others coming out of the house, watching them closely. The blonde witch could feel Willow's confusion, fear and growing suspicions most of all.

Tara, saying a quick prayer to several Goddesses, ripped at Buffy's turtleneck, tearing the neck away, revealing fang marks to everyone.

Buffy looked as if she had been punched and left dazed. She sat down slowly on the stairs and put her head in her hands, beginning to cry.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Giles asked softly.

"She didn't want to worry us," Xander suggested quickly. "Just scratches, right, Buffster?"

"Right, two deep, puncture type scratches that look just like mine," Willow said bitterly.

Buffy sought out Tara and Willow's eyes. "I'm not sure why I tried to hide it. It…uh…there was just this voice, telling me to cover it."

"Thrall," Tara said firmly.

"You're saying that Dracula has some sort of freaky mind control over her?" Xander demanded. "No other vampire can do that and she's even faced a Master. You're watching too many Creature Features, man."

"But," Buffy said slowly. "It does seem like he has this…control over me, I…even though a major part of me is resisting."

Xander, unseen by anyone else, saw a fly on a nearby hanging plant and grabbed it. It followed the spider into his mouth and down his throat.

Tara frowned as Willow walked over to her and Buffy.

"I swear to you both that I am yours! I am your girl and I'm going to stay that way!" Buffy said firmly and almost desperately.

Tara sighed and wrapped her arms around both Willow and Buffy.

"It's just not easy," she said softly, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Both my loves bitten by the same vampire. Neither of you are getting near him again!"

"Tara is right," Giles nodded. "You should, you should both stay out of sight. The rest of us will look for Dracula."

"We can't stay here, he already got inside once," Buffy protested.

"You can stay with us," Xander volunteered. "I'll make sure they stay put and protect them."

"Good, excellent idea," Giles agreed.

"I'm going back to my place and grab my stuff," Carson said softly as they walked back into the Summers' house where Spike and Carson waited. "I'm outta here at dusk."

"Think I might go with you, mate," Spike said and shrugged at the surprised look on everyone's face. "With this damned chip in my head, Dracula will just brush me aside. Bad for the reputation, right?"

"Or he'd kill you for being against the natural order of vampires?" Carson suggested and Spike's eyes flashed.

"Alright, let's plan," Anya suggested and everyone gathered around the family table.

"Tara, you do a protection spell on the house to prevent him getting back in," Giles instructed and Tara nodded.

"How did he get in?" Joyce demanded.

"Well," Giles hesitated and glanced at Willow. He removed his glasses and began cleaning them.

"Me?" she squeaked. "I did not! I remember saying no!"

"Mind control," Brad reminded them from his notes. "You said he can make real life seem like it was a dream. Maybe he told you not to remember, like he told Buffy to hide her bite."

Willow was horrified and it showed. "I don't remember? What don't I remember? This is so not cool!"

"Will!" Tara said sharply. "We'll handle it! We…we'll keep you both safe until w-we track him down in the d-daylight and kill him."

"Buffy and Willow will go to Xander's," Giles continued. "Before you go, Willow, can you research on the web what parts of town he might take up residence in? We can mark the most likely places on the map."

"I can do that," Willow said, her eyebrow furrowed in 'resolve' face. "I can be useful."

"Brad, Tara, Anya and I will look for Dracula," Giles continued. "Joyce will drive Carson and Spike out of town shortly, in the trunk. I don't want him getting his hands on them at dusk."

"I am not leaving town, Rupert!" Joyce protested. "Not with everyone in danger! My daughter and Willow were bitten by Dracula!"

Giles nodded and walked up to his fiancé. "I know, but they'll be safe with Xander. A vampire can't enter a place unless invited and Dracula is very, well, he doesn't bite males often."

"Thank you!" Xander exclaimed, shuddering at the thought. "I am so not gay!"

He noticed the glare he was suddenly getting from his best friend, the Slayer and their other girlfriend. "Uh, not that there's anything wrong with it!" he tried to backtrack. "Especially women! Women together is so cool! Just not me! Not that some guys aren't kinda cute, not that I would notice, of course."

"Xander!" Anya shouted. "Shut up."

"Yes, dear," he answered softly.

Joyce looked at Willow and Buffy, questioning.

"Its okay, Mom," Buffy said softly. "I'd feel better if you were out of town. I don't know if I can handle him."

"We'll handle him," Tara said firmly, and leaned between Buffy and Willow, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. Both Slayer and Witch leaned into her.

Willow shuffled her feet as Joyce backed the family car as close to the house as she could get. The station wagon was loaded with thick blankets and the back windows had been blackened out with black trash bags. Brad thought it was subtle enough that Joyce might not get pulled over for the dark windows as long as the back window and windshield was clear.

Carson tried to smile and raised Willow's chin.

"I have to leave," he said softly.

"You could help," Willow said softly, her eyes filling with tears.

"No," the former Father Karnstein shook his head. "The others won't admit it and the thrall won't let you see it, but you are Dracula's already, Scarlet."

"No," Willow whimpered, quickly glancing around to see if the others were listening but everyone was moving around. They were either packing Carson's things they had retrieved from his crypt, or Spike's stuff in the car, or hovering over maps of the city.

"Ja," Carson insisted. "Dracula can call me to him with that magick of his and I would rather die than hurt you and the others."

"I fought back last night!" Willow hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "I know I did!"

"Yes, and that makes you even more intriguing to him," Carson said ruefully. "Willow, my friend, Dracula is going to grab you again, use that magick of his and bring out that dark side we've been fighting against. He will do exactly what An... that other vampire did to my Siobhan and I can't go through that again."

Willow's head dropped.

"I won't betray Buffy and Tara," Willow whispered.

"You won't have a choice, Scarlet," Carson said softly, pulling her into his arms and holding her. "He's too powerful, even for a Slayer and two witches."

"You believe I'm damned," Willow whimpered, tears soaking his shirt.

"You knew that would come when you called that spell. You may not believe that a vampire can pray," Carson said softly. "But I will be praying for you and the others."

Abruptly Carson released her and was gone into the kitchen.

Willow, knowing that was as far as he could go to get away from the conversation without actually stepping into the sun, dashed up the stairs to her room.

Tara and Giles watched Willow run up the stairs, Carson dash into the kitchen and Buffy sitting in the shadows, frowning and both were worried more than they were saying aloud.

Willow didn't come back down to say goodbye to Carson, Spike and Joyce.

With Joyce, Carson and Spike gone, the remainder of the gang sat down in the living room for a moment.

Giles, watching from the kitchen doorway, noticed Buffy and Willow sitting in separate chairs, both looking miserable. He looked over and saw Tara watching her two lovers closely, the worry apparent on her face.

Brad and Anya were looking over the city maps and circling potential Dracula sites and Xander paced restlessly.

Giles motioned for Tara to join him.

"Okay, I've never seen those two looking so miserable," he commented. "Not even when Buffy was bitten by Oz. What's going on inside with them?"

"I don't know," Tara admitted. "Their shields are up and they won't let me in or each other."

"We've never entered a fight this fragmented and shaky," the ex-Watcher muttered, sipping his tea.

"You don't think we can win," Tara said, her voice flat.

"I…I'm not sure, truthfully," Giles admitted. "The three of you are becoming so powerful that it's frightening and we've formed a fantastic team. But look at it, two sides of your triangle have been bitten and are possibly under control of the most powerful vampire we've ever seen."

"I-I think they are under his t-total control, even if they d-don't realize it," Tara agreed.

"Why?"

"What I g-get from t-their thoughts and emotions are s-so jumbled," Tara tried to explain. "Willow is f-feeling hopeless and Buffy isn't thinking, she's in a daze."

"What did Carson say to her?" Giles asked.

"I don't know, she won't say," Tara complained.

"Let's get started," he said finally, setting his half finished cup of tea down. The ex-Watcher hated having sent Joyce out of town but felt a lot better knowing she was out of reach from Dracula and the fight. "Xander, why don't you walk Willow to your place and then Buffy?"

"Why not both together?" Anya asked.

"Well," Giles hesitated. "I…uh…"

"He's afraid we'll run off and Xander won't be able to stop both of us," Willow said bitterly.

Giles looked defensive. "Actually, that's correct. I have to figure out how to protect all of you with Dracula already having his fangs in two of you."

Buffy's eyes flashed angrily, finally showing some sign of life and coherent thought.

"I understand, Giles," Willow said wearily. "It's okay."

Buffy frowned, watching Willow stand up and grab a backpack of her things. "Will?"

Willow bent down and kissed Buffy's forehead gently.

"I love you, Buffy," she said softly. "I'll see you in a bit."

Tara whimpered and drew Willow into a tight hug.

"Please, Willow, let me in," she begged.

"I…I can't," Willow whined, her eyes filling with tears again. "Come to Xander's tonight after searching, we'll try."

"Okay," Tara nodded. "I love you, Willow."

"I love you, so much," Willow whispered and turned to Xander. "Let's go, Xan."

Giles continued frowning.

"Let's go and find the Dark Prince," Anya said enthusiastically to Brad. The detective shook his head.

Willow was tired. The mental stress and the blood loss from the night before was getting to her and she basically ignored Xander's ramblings as they got close to the apartment he shared with Anya.

The witch was also worried; she truly couldn't remember inviting Dracula in. If she couldn't remember that, what else wasn't she remembering?

"Willow," Xander's voice cut into her thoughts and she looked up at her friend.

She didn't see his fist crashing into her jaw.

"Master wants you," Xander muttered, dragging her into an alley where a car was waiting.

Buffy began pacing after an hour and Giles was looking at his watch every two minutes.

"Anya, please call your place and confirm that they got there," Giles requested and Anya quickly dialed the phone.

Anya listened for several moments and then hung up the phone almost violently.

"No answer!" she snapped. "If he's out partying with some other female, I will rip his testicles off!"

"Anya!" Giles snapped and Buffy grabbed up her bag of Slaying items. "Where are you going?"

"Something's wrong, Willow and Xan are missing," Buffy snapped back. "Where do you think I'm going?"

"Do you even have a clue?" Brad demanded. "I'll drive Tara over there and we'll see if they even got there. If they didn't, then we'll back-track and see if we can find out anything on the street."

"Okay," Buffy agreed reluctantly. She was an action type person, she wanted to be doing something but the Slayer also knew she wasn't thinking clearly.

"We'll stay here and keep trying to call them," Giles said.

Buffy looked out the window as Tara hugged her from behind.

"Why didn't she call if she's in trouble?" Buffy asked softly.

"Maybe he's blocking her again," Tara suggested.

"But he can't come out in the daytime," Buffy protested.

"He has… what did Willow call them, minions," Giles reminded them.

"But would they be able to stop Willow's mental calls?" Buffy asked and Giles frowned.

Buffy turned to kiss Tara before she left with Brad.

"We'll find them, Buffy," Giles said firmly.

"Not if Dracula has her," Buffy whispered, touching her neck.

Willow moaned and wiggled her jaw. "I am so tired of being hit, kidnapped and…and…"

Willow frowned as she looked at the fur-lined leather cuffs around each wrist. A padlock connected each cuff to a length of chain and the chains led to metal rings embedded in the stone walls.

Stone walls? Willow thought she had been transported through time or space and was in some medieval castle. The bed was large with a canopy of dark burgundy velvet. The coverlet on the bed matched the canopy and Willow was pretty certain the sheets she was between were silk. Black silk. Willow looked down and discovered she was in a dark green silk nightgown.

The witch pulled, tugged and struggled against the leather cuffs and growled in frustration.

"Alright, goddamnit! I'm awake!" she shouted, her werewolf senses hearing someone moving in the hallway.

The door opened and Dracula walked in.

The vampire Prince was dressed in a burgundy silk shirt, black trousers and vest, without the cloak this time. He looked just as he had the night before.

Willow's eyes flared with anger.

"I'm not yours!" she shouted.

"You are as much as I can hope for at this point," he said calmly. The Dark Prince crossed the room gracefully and sat on the edge of the bed. "You are stronger than I had thought."

"Glad to surprise you!" she snapped and tried to move away from the hand reaching out to touch her legs through the sheet and blanket. "What now? You… you bite me again, t-turn me and send me after my f-friends? Gotta remind you t-that I'm a werewolf, you know, natural enemy of vampires. Don't get along type thing."

"Other and lesser vampires perhaps," Dracula smiled at the witch. "All those that walk in the darkness serve me. You included wolf-witch."

"No!" Willow shouted and struggled against the bindings.

Dracula merely smiled and placed a palm in the center of Willow's chest. The witch's body jerked as if hit by lightning and her eyes snapped open black.

"Oh Goddess," she whispered, her body trembling. "What?"

The vampire smiled and laid his hand on her chest again. Willow's body writhed and twisted. When Dracula removed his hand the witch was breathing heavily and staring through black eyes.

It took a full five minutes before Willow could focus on the vampire.

"Goddess, what…what?" she panted.

"A taste of what you've been denying yourself," Dracula said. "Magick without restriction."

"You were a witch before you were turned," Willow whispered.

The vampire smiled. "No, I was a sorcerer before I became this, but something more. I wasn't…turned. I was nearly killed during a battle and by sheer will alone I became what you see."

"I…what?"

"I wasn't turned by a vampire, I simply turned myself so I could continue to exist," Dracula explained. "Now, I can show you how to have that much power."

Willow looked and felt confused. "No, no dark-side, bad Jedi stuff."

"You will," Dracula promised as he bent his head to her neck.

Willow cried out and her body jerked as his fangs sank into her neck again. "Please don't," Willow whimpered and tried to struggle until she was light-headed. The witch no longer fought back when she tasted Dracula's blood at her mouth.

Willow wasn't sure but she was sure she heard Xander's voice.

"Is she okay," his voice was demanding. "Did you gift her with your immortality?"

"No, she will be useful as a human for awhile," Dracula's voice drifted to her. "Her magickal ability is astounding and she's half way there."

"Uh, Master, and me?"

"In time, strange one," Dracula answered. "All of those close to the Slayer will be mine."

/Tara! Help me!/ Willow screamed mentally.


	29. Chapter 29

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****In Thrall**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Adam has been defeated and the gang are recovering. In this one Willow uses her magick to help things along with major consequences for two couples and there's a 'guest' appearance here.

**Part 6**

"Damnit! Where is she?" Buffy shouted as she paced in Giles' living room.

Anya, Giles and Buffy looked up as Tara and Brad entered the condo.

"Dracula has her," Tara answered the question. "I had a flash from Willow shortly after the sun went down."

"Is she okay?" Buffy demanded, touching her neck. "What about Xander?"

"I don't know," Tara said softly, pulling Buffy into an embrace. The blonde witch felt the Slayer finally relaxing in her arms. "She was scared and screaming for help."

"God, how could I just let him waltz into my room and bite me?" Buffy demanded, beginning to pace again.

"Buffy, we know that he could just walk in the door and you'd probably stand there and bare your neck to him," Anya said bitterly. "Now my Xander is missing."

"Enough!" Giles snapped. "We're not going to get anything done tonight; I suggest we start bright and early tomorrow searching for him."

"What about keeping him away from Buffy?" Tara demanded. "He's bitten her once and he was able to block Willow's thoughts. He called Willow to him before even biting her."

Giles frowned as he thought about it.

"Hey, I'm sitting here!" Buffy protested.

"Sorry, but I think Tara is correct," Giles said thoughtfully.

"How about the crypt?" Brad suggested and Giles raised his eyebrows in surprise and then smiled.

"You mean Will's crypt? Lock me up at night?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"Yes, it's perfect," Tara said slowly. "We can change the combination on the lock so Dracula can't force her to open it and we stand guard over her."

"This is so not productive!" Buffy complained. "I'm the Slayer, I can't slay if I'm locked up at night."

"You can't slay if you're in thrall to Dracula," Giles countered and Buffy glared at all of her friends and lover. "Buffy, what are you thinking?" Giles asked softly.

"No, don't like the idea," Buffy snapped, getting up to pace again. "Can't be locked up."

"Why not?" Giles pressed.

"Waiting, I'm waiting," Buffy growled.

"For what?" Giles demanded and Buffy suddenly looked confused and looked around at her friends but stopped when her eyes met Tara's.

"Tara?" Buffy whimpered. Tara jumped up and grabbed Buffy into a tight hug. "I'm waiting for him," Buffy admitted in a whisper.

"We'll fight him, Buffy," Tara promised.

"Okay, Brad and I are going to take Buffy to the crypt, the rest of you stay here," Giles said.

"What about my Xander?" Anya demanded. "He is missing too!"

"Well, I don't think Xander is dead, I…I think it's likely that Dracula is, well, going to try and use Xander against us," Giles hesitated. "Willow said he likes minions, tomorrow night Dracula will probably have Xander under his spell too."

"Yes, that makes sense," Anya agreed. "Dracula always wanted several humans around him for protection during the daytime. Disgusting humans, always eating bugs and rodents and stuff."

"Bugs?" Tara asked in a horrified voice.

"Yeah, collecting lives, that kind of thing," Anya explained.

"Renfield," Giles nodded, remembering his Bram Stoker.

"Yes, it was always a rip off though," Anya said calmly. "He always promised them eternal life for devoted service."

"How would that be a rip off?" Tara questioned.

"Well, they could never please him so he always found an excuse to kill them before turning them into vampires," Anya responded. "See, he picks those he can control and he usually picks males, a bit of a sexist pig. Dracula doesn't want male vampires close to him so he won't turn his servants."

"But he wants female vampires around him?" Giles asked.

"Of course, makes him look good," Anya shrugged.

"Let's get moving then!" Brad snapped.

"Right, we'll get Buffy safe and start tracking him down in the morning," Giles said firmly.

Willow coughed and tried to refuse the orange juice being offered but with her arms tied it was difficult. The witch finally swallowed as much as she could without throwing it back up.

She heard soothing voices and a cool cloth wiped her face and forehead tenderly.

"Easy, red one," a female voice said softly.

Willow tried to focus and then tried to comprehend that three women were sitting on the bed with her, one on each side and one at the foot of the bed. Willow, remembering Keanu Reeves in a similar position with three female vampires, whimpered and pulled at her bindings.

"Shhh, you lost a little bit of blood and it makes the stomach rather upset," the first voice said. Willow placed the accent as upper class British.

"Yes, drink as much as you can, sister," the vampire on her right instructed. "Prince Vlad doesn't wish you to die too soon, so we must keep you healthy."

"Why? Why doesn't he just kill me?" Willow demanded.

"You have power," the third answered. "Power he hasn't seen since he first crossed. He wants you and the Slayer totally, heart, soul and bodies."

"No, I won't!" Willow protested and felt her breathing increasing as the women drew closer. "Don't, please," she begged.

"Oh, we won't drink from you, Sister," the first one cooed. "Not yet!"

"Buffy! Giles! Help me!"

"Xander?" Giles called out as Brad kept a hand on Buffy's shoulder. They spotted a blood-soaked Xander stumble out from behind a crypt, falling to the ground to his hands and knees.

The small group ran forward as he continued to fall forward onto the grass.

Giles knelt beside the young man and rolled him over carefully as Buffy gasped.

Xander's nose looked broken and both eyes were blackened. The front of his shirt was covered with blood and he looked only semi-conscious.

"Xander, what happened?" Giles demanded. "Where's Willow?"

Xander's eyes snapped open and his hand flew upwards, first hitting Brad with the pipe concealed along his baggy trouser leg and then arching back to hit Giles on the temple. Both men fell without a sound.

Buffy stood looking at Xander and the two older adults with a confused expression.

"Excellent, Strange One!" a voice said loudly in approval.

Buffy turned but didn't react as Dracula walked out of the shadows. The vampire Prince extended his hand and Buffy moved forward to accept it. Xander scrambled to his feet and followed the vampire and Slayer like a puppy dog.

"Did I do good, Master?" he asked rapidly.

"Yes, very well," Dracula nodded and Xander rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Leave us now, go back to the castle and watch over the scarlet one."

"Yes, Master!"

Buffy frowned as Xander ran off, jumping over the graveyard wall easily. She turned back to the vampire with a frown.

"You hurt my friends," she said softly.

"They wished to interfere with us," Dracula shrugged. "Come to me," he instructed her.

Buffy moved closer to him and pulled her hair aside.

"This isn't…right…why am I doing this?" she asked.

"Darkness cannot resist darkness," Dracula smiled.

"I'm not dark, I'm the Slayer, the good guy," Buffy protested.

"Your power is rooted in darkness, in killing and blood," Dracula countered. "You enjoy the hunt, you relish the kill and you fight for the blood."

Buffy frowned and looked thoughtful.

"Accept your destiny," Dracula urged, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"My destiny is the Slayer," Buffy argued.

"And the destiny of each Slayer is to fall to a vampire, to die," Dracula said firmly. "Why wait to fall to someone unworthy? You can be the Queen of Vampires at my side, embracing the very blood that your fight for now. You go on, getting older, getting slower, eventually a pack of vampires surrounds you one night and take you. Is that what you want? I can give you immortality without turning you into those lesser vampires that you fight."

"You mean without losing my soul?" Buffy was definitely confused.

"What is a soul?" Dracula growled. "No, I am like no other vampire you have ever seen before and my gift of immortality is special. Come to me and accept it."

Buffy tried to think and fight back.

"Why do you want my consent so badly? You have me and I can't fight back, damnit! Why don't you just take it?"

"I want my gift accepted willingly," Dracula explained with a smile. "I can show you what your power truly is, like I am showing your mate."

"Willow," Buffy said softly.

"Yes, she is amazing," Dracula admitted. "She will soon totally accept the darkness. The magick is very seductive and she has tasted the darkness. I am surprised however at your other mate."

"Tara, what about Tara?" Buffy continued to frown.

"She is such one with the light, it is painful," Dracula growled. "The fact that the three of you are mated together and it works is unusual for humans, especially Slayers. That two who have been touched by the dark are so attracted to one with the light, is surprising."

"Willow accepted that darkness to save me from a werewolf bite," Buffy protested. "It was a good deed thing."

"Yes, but it opened a door to something none of you wished," Dracula smirked. "Follow her through that door."

"No, no dark stuff, I'm a good guy," Buffy protested.

"You think you know what you are but you don't," Dracula said softly. "You, whose powers are so close to ours, fighting against what is to come, what is inevitable. Reject Tara, the lover of light, and follow me to your other mate, the one in darkness. Together we will be fantastic and will rule the vampires."

"Tara?" Buffy whispered and shook her head. "No, not Tara," she muttered. "Won't let go of Tara."

/Buffy?/

/Tara? Help me! He has me!/ Buffy screamed mentally. /I can't fight!/

/Yes you can!/ Tara's voice insisted. /Find the light in you and hold onto it!/

"Enough!" Dracula suddenly shouted, backing handing Buffy several yards away. The Slayer tried to sit up and screamed as Dracula landed on her, sinking his fangs in her throat.

Buffy fought but was quickly weakened until she couldn't move.

Her blue eyes looked up at Dracula standing over her.

"You will submit, Slayer," he growled. "Your kind always does."

Buffy tried to struggle but couldn't as he held a bleeding wrist to her mouth. Buffy wondered if she was dying.

Buffy moaned and felt someone placing a cold cloth on her forehead.

"It's okay, baby," someone said softly.

Buffy tried to smile when she opened her eyes and saw Tara looking at her and holding her hand.

"Hurts," Buffy whispered, touching her throat.

"Apparently it does when he takes it by force," Tara said softly.

"I'm sorry, Tara, I'm so sorry," Buffy whimpered and broke down as Tara wrapped her arms around the Slayer.

"I know, I'm trying to understand," Tara cried along with her lover.

"He has Willow and is trying to seduce her to dark magick," Buffy said when she pulled back after a few minutes of crying.

"What else, Buffy?" Giles' voice brought the Slayer's head around and she saw Giles sitting on a stool near the end of her bed.

Bed, strange bed - beige blanket, white sheets, tubes, machines = hospital. Tubes running from her arms to clear IV bags and one containing blood. Buffy turned pale at the sight of it and fought back the urge to retch.

"Its okay, Buffy," Tara said again.

"How bad?" she asked.

"He almost drained you enough to kill you," Giles answered. "Xander gave me a pretty good headache and he broke Brad's jaw."

"Oh God, Xan," Buffy cried, "He's totally under Dracula's control."

"Figured that after he hit me with a pipe," Giles growled. "What happened, Buffy?"

Buffy lowered her head and wouldn't meet their eyes.

"Xander whacked you two and Dracula came out of the shadows," Buffy tried to explain.

"You knew he was there," Giles said, almost accusing.

"Yes, I sensed him but I couldn't say a word," Buffy admitted.

"Why are the fang marks torn at the edges and why did he just leave you?" Giles asked.

"He was mad at me," Buffy said softly.

"Why?" Tara asked softly, encouraging her lover to talk.

"He wants me to accept him and become a vampire," Buffy explained. "Dracula wants me to beg him and not force it. To do that I have to reject my bonding with Tara."

"Me? What about me?" Tara asked. "I-I'm not powerful."

"Yes you are," Giles said thoughtfully. "I think I understand. Dracula needs Buffy and Willow to accept his darkness for some reason and you represent the light in their lives."

"No, I-I'm just me," Tara protested. "They're the ones that are powerful, not me."

Buffy smiled slightly. "Honey, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You're the one that saved Will when she tried to kill herself with that silver knife."

Tara frowned, looking at Giles with a confused expression.

"Buffy is the Slayer and Willow is the powerful witch, not me," she insisted.

"You are the stabilizing power in their lives," Giles countered. "Willow invited darkness into her through magick and Buffy deals with darkness every day and night of her life."

"Dracula said my power is rooted in darkness," Buffy commented with a frown.

"I don't believe that," Giles shook his head. "You fight against evil; I don't believe the powers of the Slayer can come from evil to fight evil."

"And where do Slayers end up?" Buffy demanded, raising her head abruptly.

"What do you mean?" Giles hedged.

"We either end up dead at a very young age or we become the very thing that we spend our lives fighting against," Buffy said bitterly. "Ironic, huh?"

"Why does he want them to submit willingly?" Tara asked, trying to change the focus back to the original questions.

"I'm not sure unless it's an ego thing," Giles admitted.

"Dracula said that he's not like any other vampire that I've ever met and that his gift of immortality is different," Buffy said, remembering the conversation. "I wouldn't reject Tara and he threw me across the graveyard and attacked me."

"Did you drink his blood?" Giles asked seriously.

"Yes, I think I did," Buffy whispered, dropping her head again as Tara wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Shhh, it'll be okay," Tara urged. "You were able to call out to me, that's a good sign."

"Yes, you actually fought back and resisted him, Buffy," Giles pointed out. "We have got to kill him soon though."

"Soon?" Buffy asked.

"He's bitten you twice and you've drank his blood," Giles said wearily, touching the bandage wrapped around his head like a headband. "If the legends and stories are true, then he can call you to him easily now and he already has Willow."

"She's fighting back," Tara protested. "I can feel it."

"Willow doesn't have the two of you there to help," Giles shook his head. "For some reason he needs both of you to submit before he turns you…. Maybe it has to do with the amount of self realization left to the victim."

"Giles?" Tara asked as he muttered to himself.

"Dracula's brides are described as typical vampires," Giles said, a little more eagerly. "Blood thirsty, no soul, no compassion and little intelligence or self motivation."

"Like a low level minion in Sunnydale," Buffy added and Giles nodded.

"Exactly, in the book 'Dracula,' the brides were almost mindless except for their lust for blood and one would assume they were at least a few years old as vampires."

"Unless they submit and embrace the darkness, they turn out to be morons?" Buffy ventured.

"Well, I'm not sure I'd describe the process in that manner, but probably," Giles responded.

"What's the difference between holding someone in a thrall and turning them or willingly submitting?" Tara demanded, losing her stutter in her anger.

"I'm not sure," Giles grumbled, "this is all theory with little to go on. He seems to be holding Willow and Buffy in thrall until they agree to what he's offering. Dracula doesn't play fair, I'm not saying that. He's willing to kidnap, drain them of blood and energy to keep them off balance and enthrall them until they do submit."

"Sorta like holding someone's arm behind their back until they agree to what you want," Buffy suggested as a comparison and Tara grinned.

"Yes, exactly," Giles managed to smile. Leave it to his Slayer to turn to a violent image for comparison. "If Buffy can continue to deny him, we might have a chance."

"How so?" Tara asked.

"Well, it'll give us time to search and find Dracula and then destroy him," Giles said calmly. "The longer Buffy holds out, the longer he has to keep trying."

"And Will?" Tara demanded and Giles turned his eyes away.

"Dracula has total access," Buffy said softly as Tara turned to glare at her as well. Buffy felt her cheeks flaming with a blush of embarrassment. "I can say truthfully that I wouldn't last two days and nights with him."

"She is not lost to the darkness!" Tara protested. "Willow is strong!"

Neither Giles nor Buffy would agree with her and Tara ran out of the room crying.

Willow screamed as her body arched on the bed of silk and velvet. She could feel her fangs ripping at her lips as she fell back, totally exhausted.

"Master," Xander's voice reached her through the haze. "That looks like fantastic sex but you're not touching her except on the forehead? That's a really weird erogenous zone!"

"Silence, rat-boy," Dracula's voice commanded and Willow felt the waves building again and whimpered.

"No please, no more," she begged, opening her black filled eyes as Dracula smiled at her.

"Enjoy, Scarlet One," he urged and Willow cried out as the magickal energy hit her system again. The only thing better was being loved by Buffy or Tara.

Willow had no idea how long she was riding the waves or how long she had been screaming in pleasure that was bordering on intense pain.

"Master?"

"She still resists accepting the total darkness but it won't be long," Dracula said confidently. "Release her bonds and walk her around a bit, there is food in the kitchen, make her eat with you. I want you both healthy."

"Why don't you turn her, Master?" Xander asked as he hurried to unlock Willow's bindings.

"I wish her alive, especially until after I have the Slayer," Dracula said calmly. "Once she accepts the darkness then that magickal power will be at my command and there is no fiercer protector than a werewolf."

"I can protect you, Master!" Xander protested.

"Not like a werewolf," Dracula countered. "Put the laundry out for pick up as well."

"Yes, Master," Xander agreed quickly as he lifted Willow into a sitting position. Seeing his best friend's eyes totally black was a little unnerving, Xander thought. But then again, eating bugs hadn't been in his life plans either. Asking Anya to marry him had been the plan, not serving Dracula and eating bugs.

The young man frowned as he pulled Willow to her feet; the witch seemed barely coherent enough to keep her feet under her.

Xander continued frowning. This wasn't what he wanted for his friend. Will was his best friend since pre-school. Never mind that Barbie Doll incident, or when he was possessed by the spirit of a hyena. Willow was always there for him.

/Tara?/

/Willow?/ "Willow?" Tara asked, sitting up from leaning on Buffy's shoulder in the hospital. /Where are you, Will?/

/Don't know….hurts….fuzzy….help me./

/Will, how can I find you?/ Tara asked as Buffy and Giles watched the blonde witch carefully.

/I'm lost…darkness…pleasure./

/Will, focus!/ Tara screamed mentally. /Send me a line!/

Tara could feel Willow frowning and trying to concentrate. The witch sat up quickly, her eyes distant, as if looking at a TV across a large room.

"Giles, follow me," she said softly and stood up.

"Tara?" Buffy whispered.

"Willow is screaming for help, she's lost," Tara said softly.

"It could be another trap," Giles complained.

"No, it's not," Tara said firmly and walked out the door.

"Giles!" Buffy yelled.

"I'll take care of her!" he promised as he rushed after the witch.

/Tara, help me!/

/I'm coming, lover!/

/Gotta focus…not let….him in…Goddess, it hurts inside…/

/Stay with me, Will!/

Giles followed Tara out of the hospital, trying not to let his concussion interfere.

It was a maddening hour of trying to find the witch. The psychic beacon wasn't direct or strong as they made several wrong turns and had to back track many times. Tara was getting frantic as the sun sank lower in the sky and Willow began to weaken.

Finally, Tara looked confident and rushed into a downtown alley. She stopped at several doors and a loading dock as Giles caught up with her. The witch concentrated for a moment and pointed to the loading dock.

She rushed up the stairs and moved inside what appeared to be an industrial laundry cleaning service. Giles, muttering about being killed for trespassing, followed her.

He found Tara tearing through several industrial size laundry bins, the kind with wheels for transporting goods back and forth. Giles moved closer, watching at the same time for workers or security guards.

Tara whimpered and Giles glanced in a basket and saw familiar red hair mixed among the dark sheets. The blonde witch turned the basket onto its side and Willow tumbled out into her arms.

"Oh my God," Giles muttered as they saw her black filled eyes, barely half open.

"Will?"

The red-haired witch was shaking all over and seemed incoherent. Tara frowned, taking in Willow's trembling body and raggedly cut hair.

"Willow?" she asked softly.

"Let's get her out of here!" Giles insisted.

"She's needs an ambulance," Tara urged, showing the ex-Watcher the fang marks on Willow's neck.

"No, they can't help," Giles shook his head and grabbed Willow's feet.

"What's wrong with her?" Tara demanded.

"Her eyes, oh God. I don't know how but Dracula has been feeding her pure magickal energy," Giles muttered as they carried Willow onto the loading dock. "Wait here, we'll put her on my shoulder."

The Englishman moved down the short flight of stairs and stood in front of Willow and Tara. The blonde witch gently helped him place the non-coherent red-head over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"What do you mean?" Tara demanded as they began to walk towards Giles' car.

"Some magickal energy, if it isn't used and grounded properly it feels like a drug in the system," Giles explained. "You've felt some of that. When you feel like you can take on the world after a good ritual working."

"Yes," Tara nodded in agreement.

"This is worse, Dracula was sending the energy through Willow and back and through," Giles tried to explain. "It's like the two of you were on the same level as marijuana and she moved onto cocaine after doing that werewolf spell. Now Dracula has been feeding her the magickal equivalent of pure heroin."

"Are you saying she's a magick junkie?"

"It's quite possible," Giles panted. "It is possible to become addicted to almost anything within the first few tries. Right now she's hitting withdrawals."

"But he only had her for a night and a day!" Tara protested.

"Doesn't take much," Giles grumbled. "Given the fact she escaped and called for you is a good sign, which means she didn't give in totally."

"Oh Goddess, Willow!" Tara whispered as she opened Giles' door.

Buffy's blue eyes flashed brilliantly when she walked slowly into Willow's bedroom and found her tied to the bed by her wrists. The Slayer spun on Giles, her face enraged.

"What?" she demanded.

"Buffy, she's detoxing off some major magickal energy and is under Dracula's control," he tried to explain. "We can't take the chance."

"Are you going to tie me down to my bed tonight or do Willow and I get the share the same bed and the same ropes?" she demanded, shouting.

"Enough!" Giles snapped. "I'm supposed to figure out how to protect all of you and I've failed!"

The Englishman's anger faded quickly and he sank into a chair as Willow thrashed and whimpered on the bed, sweat covering her body.

"He anticipated everything, Buffy," Giles said softly, trying not to let the tears filling his eyes escape. "He took Xander before we even thought of protecting ourselves. He got to you and Willow the very first night. Dracula used Xander to find out where we would take you and he was waiting for us. The only thing he didn't plan on was Willow escaping, I think."

"Has she said anything?" Buffy asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and stroking Willow's now shaggy red hair.

"No, just cries and whimpers," Giles muttered.

"Tara is downstairs fixing everyone breakfast," Buffy said, crying as she watched Willow struggling. The witch whimpered and pulled at her bindings and Buffy's whimper matched Willow's when the witch opened her eyes. There still wasn't anything but black showing.

"Oh God," Giles muttered.

"I'll be right back!" Buffy muttered and scampered out the door and down the stairs.

Tara looked up with a surprised expression as Buffy skidded to a stop in the kitchen.

"Buffy! What is it? Willow?"

"No, she's okay, I mean, she's the same," Buffy stammered. "Still miserable and out of it."

"What is it?"

"I got an idea," Buffy said. "Giles says you're the light in this mess. Can you lend me strength when I face Dracula again?"

"You mean like the Original Slayer spell?" Tara asked as she flipped pancakes.

"Yeah but without the spell thing, I mean just us," Buffy stammered. "I mean channeling light stuff to me?"

Tara seemed to think for a moment.

"Yes, I think so," Tara said slowly, absently working on breakfast. "When?"

"Tonight, I think," Buffy mumbled and gave Tara a quick kiss and dashed back up the stairs. She skidded into Willow's room. "Giles, what would happen if you untied Willow?"

"I'm not sure," Giles said thoughtfully. "I seriously think she might try and get back to Dracula right now. Willow managed to call for help…but, she…she's hurting so bad."

"Could she make it back to him before dark?" Buffy asked, turning to look at her lover.

"I don't know, I'm not sure she can make two blocks in that condition," Giles muttered. "She's so weak."

Buffy frowned as she sat down and stroked Willow's hair.

"Wonder why he cut it shorter?" she muttered.

"Maybe easier to care for while she was out of it," Giles suggested.

"What about how Tara found her?" Buffy asked, feeling Tara walk in the room.

"What are you thinking, Buff?" Tara asked, going around to the other side of the bed as Willow thrashed.

"We put her in the car, she should have some kind of a reaction if we're in the right area," Buffy suggested.

Giles' eyes brightened. "Yes," he said slowly. "We have a good idea where Dracula might take up residence."

"Will she react if we do it now? We could find him before dark," Buffy suggested eagerly.

"And you'll both end up in his hands!" Giles protested. "Brad is in the hospital with a broken jaw; Xander is already Dracula's; Anya will be useless against Xander; Willow is worse than a junkie; and all Dracula has to do is snap his fingers at you!"

"I think I can help protect Buffy, channeling light to counter his darkness," Tara said softly as Willow whimpered and twisted, her muscles contorting. "And Brad is on his way over, he's being released. His jaw is wired and he's upset."

Giles became thoughtful.

"Only Anya, Brad and I will be able to fight," he said slowly. "Tara will be busy trying to keep you balanced and we can't count on you being able to resist him."

"I know that but we have to try or we lose Will," Buffy reasoned, stroking Willow's cheek. "All he has to do is mentally tell us to invite him in tonight or tomorrow night."

"Or he'll pick t-the rest of us off one by one," Tara added, "l-leaving Buffy alone."

"Alright, let's have breakfast," Giles said firmly. "I want everyone in the best shape we can."

"I'm not hungry," Buffy muttered, watching Willow's face contort with pain.

"You'll eat," Giles said flatly. "We're not going to let you slowly fade away to his vampiric bite either."

Giles was uncomfortable with the situation but couldn't see any other options. The only other plan was to look for Dracula in the daytime and lose Willow and Buffy by night.

The ex-Watcher glanced over the seat at Willow in Tara's arms. The red-haired witch still was incoherent and her suffering was getting worse. They had tied her hands together to keep her from tearing at her own skin and it broke his heart to see her thrashing against the seat.

Both Buffy and Tara had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Drive, Giles," Buffy said softly.

Buffy had no idea how they got through the rest of the day. It was an agonizingly slow process, even worse than when Tara had been looking for Willow. One by one they eliminated potential houses and areas until the possibilities were narrowed down.

Willow had gone into convulsions when they had reached the southern part of town and her muscle twitching had eased up when they started back north.

Everyone was at the end of their frazzled nerves. Buffy and Tara weren't sure how much more they could take and Giles was ready to scream or drive the car at full speed into a brick wall and get it over with.

"Buffy, we need to get back," he finally said. "It's almost sundown, Dracula will know where we are before we know where he is."

"He's not awake yet, I can tell," Buffy said absently. "He didn't feed last night and slept heavy."

"Any other time and I'd want to know how you know that," he muttered. "I'm too tired and I'm turning the car around."

Giles glanced in the rearview mirror and was reassured to see Brad's car with Brad and Anya still following them.

"Willow?" Tara's voice stopped the ex-Watcher and Giles pulled over to the curb so he could turn and look at the witches.

Willow's eyes appeared to be more focused and she was attempting to sit up without much success in her weakened condition.

Buffy looked around and tugged on Giles' sleeve.

"You know, I've lived in Sunnydale for awhile now," she said, pointing up a slight hill. "You know, I've never seen a castle in Sunnydale before."

"A castle?" Giles muttered and opened his car door and looked over the roof at the reality of a castle in Sunnydale. "Well, yes, that is a castle, isn't it? Looks like something out of Rocky Horror."

"Rocky Horror?" Buffy questioned. "You, Giles? You know Rocky Horror?"

"I was young once and that was my era, young lady," Giles growled.

"I can't see you in fishnet stockings!" Buffy mumbled, shaking her head. "Nope, scary visual place. I am so not seeing that in my head!"

"Buffy!" Tara's voice brought the Slayer back to the inside of the car.

Willow was staring at the castle and clawing at the door handle.

Giles pulled out a large pocketknife and cut the leather holding her wrists together. Willow whimpered as Buffy opened the door from the outside and the red-haired witch fell to the sidewalk.

"Shouldn't we lock her up in the car, like with handcuffs from Brad?" Buffy demanded.

"Yes, we should," Giles agreed. "Buffy, I need you to trust me and I need to trust you, can you face him?"

Buffy started to respond immediately and then hesitated. "The sun is going down, he's beginning to stir."

"Can you face him and hold him off from turning you?" Giles pressed.

"Yes," Buffy answered firmly.

"I want you and Willow to go up there," Giles said slowly. As the ex-Watcher had expected, Tara was out of the car in a flash and holding the shaking Willow in her arms and glaring at Giles.

"No!" she shouted. "You're not risking both of them!"

Brad and Anya trotted up from Brad's car and stood back, watching the interaction between the lovers and their mentor.

"They'll be the distraction, Dracula knows Willow is missing and having both of them show up will surprise him," Giles reasoned. "He'll have to get Willow stable and then he'll turn his attention to Buffy, giving us time to get in, find them and kill him."

Brad grunted and nodded his agreement to the plan as Buffy and Tara glared. Tara finally lowered her head and looked at Willow. After expending her energy getting out of the car, Willow was as weak as a newborn kitten, one hand clawing at the sidewalk to get to the castle.

"Buffy, do it," Tara said finally. "I'll be with you; I'll try and stay connected."

Buffy frowned but knelt beside the two witches. She gently stroked Tara's cheek and kissed the blonde witch. "I love you," she said softly and picked Willow up in her arms.

Giles held out a hand to Tara and helped her to her feet. They watched with sinking hearts as the Slayer and lover walked towards Dracula's lair and into hell.

Giles turned and went to the trunk of the car, ignoring the fading sight of Buffy and Willow. He threw a blanket aside and handed Brad a box of bullets. The police raised his eyebrows in question, drawing his own gun and spare clips.

"Silver tipped bullets," Giles explained. "Dracula might have more werewolves other than Willow."

Brad nodded and emptied two of his ammo clips and replaced the bullets.

Giles handed Anya a crossbow and a quiver of wooden arrows with silver tips. Bottles of holy water and gold crosses came next. Tara received a pistol with silver bullets and a stake. Giles took an axe coated in silver, three stakes and a cross.

"Lets' do it," Anya said firmly. "I want my Xander back!"

Brad motioned with his hands, first together and then moving apart and around in a circle.

"Split up in teams?" Giles translated and Brad nodded. He pointed at Anya and himself and motioned to the left of the castle and then at Tara and Giles and motioned them towards the right.

"Yes, I agree," Giles agreed.

A vampire in full game face opened the door but failed to get a reaction out of Buffy except for the Slayer to shove past him into the foyer. She quickly put Willow down on a sofa and turned to the main hall.

"Dracula!" she shouted. "Come out, damnit!"

A door opened and Buffy was surprised to see Xander rush out towards her. She cautiously held up her hands in a semi defensive position as she took in Xander's condition.

The young man had recently been beaten. His clothes, the same he had been in for days, were filthy with grime and blood and his hair was unkempt and matted to his head. He was holding his left arm close to his body and moving as if he were hurting from his ribs to his legs.

"Buffy?" he asked softly as the vampire leaned against the front door, smirking at them. "You brought her back? Why?"

"You helped get her out, didn't you?" it suddenly became clear to Buffy why Xander was surprised to see Willow and why he looked a mess.

"I…why did you bring her back?"

"She's too far gone, Xander," Buffy tried to make it sound reasonable. "She'll die without him now."

Xander frowned and squeaked, moving behind Buffy as they both turned to the stairs.

"Go back to your corner, Xander," Dracula ordered. "I'm not done punishing you."

"Please, Master," Xander begged. "She's back, they're both here! Don't hurt me again! Please!"

Buffy fought any emotions down from her face and tried to keep her mind blank.

Dracula waved Xander aside as the young man cringed and moved away, staying out of Dracula's reach, disappearing into the shadows. The vampire Prince approached the women slowly, his blue eyes drilling into Buffy's.

He stood over the Slayer for a moment and seemed satisfied when he reached out she moved her head to one side, baring her neck for him. Dracula glanced down at the twitching and moaning Willow.

"Help her, please," Buffy begged.

"You came to me," Dracula said, ignoring her plea. "I did not call."

"Willow is hurting! Please help her!" Buffy begged, letting those emotions come through in full force.

"You are willing to join us then? Her pain will stop and she will be one of the most powerful humans on earth," he said easily.

Buffy's face was pained with conflicting emotions and tears fell as she looked at her lover.

"Yes, just help her," Buffy said.

Dracula smiled and motioned to the other vampire who was at his master's feet in a moment.

"Take her to the library," Dracula ordered.

"Yes, Master," the vampire said quickly and gathered Willow up in his arms.

Buffy started to follow but Dracula grabbed her and stopped the Slayer.

"First you take care of her and then we deal," Buffy said firmly.

Dracula surprised Buffy by laughing and releasing her. "I'm glad you haven't lost that fire, Slayer."

"Willow!" she snapped.

"Yes, come," he agreed and they followed the vampire into a large room.

Buffy had been expecting a medium sized room with a desk and maybe a couple of easy chairs surrounded by shelves of books. What she didn't expect was a room the size of a small school library with shelves and rows of books. There were three desks, five easy chairs and two tables with wooden chairs surrounding them.

Willow was lying on the one sofa in the room.

Buffy and Dracula approached the witch slowly and Buffy tried to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest when Willow opened her eyes. Again they were totally black, with no color or white. The witch looked straight through Buffy but saw Dracula and tried to sit up.

When she was unable to sit up she rolled off the sofa. Buffy whimpered but Dracula held out an arm, stopping the Slayer from approaching her lover. Willow turned over and got to her hands and knees slowly. Buffy hissed in anger as her mate began to slowly crawl across the floor towards Dracula.

"Damn you!" she growled.

"Quiet! She has to want this," Dracula growled back.

Willow reached Dracula's boots and tried to claw up his legs.

"Please, help me!" she begged, tears streaming down her face.

"You accept the power, all of it?" he asked softly.

"Yes!" Willow hissed in answer. "Please!"

"You reject your lover, Tara, and your connection to her?" Dracula asked softly.

"Tara?" Willow whispered, frowning and hesitating.

Buffy saw that Dracula was actually surprised at her hesitation and getting angry.

"Reject her!" he ordered. "Reject her and you will feel what you felt before, incredible power that makes sex seem pale. Claim the darkness in you!"

"Tara?" Willow whispered again and Buffy struggled to keep her emotions hidden behind walls in her mind and soul. Willow looked puzzled and glanced at Buffy.

"You want this?" Dracula asked, waving a hand in front of Willow's face and Buffy gasped at the energy shooting from his hand into her lover. Willow's head and arms snapped back and out. It looked like she was being shocked.

It was over in a flash and Willow collapsed to the floor, shaking.

"Oh Goddess, please! Don't stop!" she begged, reaching for the vampire again.

"You're a witch vampire?" Buffy whispered.

"I was a sorcerer before I turned myself into a vampire by sheer will alone," Dracula bragged. "The vampires you deal with were turned by another and lost their souls when turned. I had no soul left to lose when I was wounded and dying. I simply refused to die and became this."

"Please!" Willow begged.

"Tara!" Dracula hissed, kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "Sever the connection!"

Willow screamed and curled up in a fetal position, sobbing. "No, never!"

"Fine!" Dracula growled as he stood up. "Another night and day and you'll accept."

"Why do you need our submission so badly?" Buffy demanded as Dracula turned to her. "You could just keep hitting her with that magick drug thing until she's totally mindless and you could have turned me several times."

"I need your consent for the magick to work properly," Dracula shrugged, turning his back on the witch. Buffy struggled slightly as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and started guiding her towards the door.

"Willow? We had a deal," Buffy growled.

"Don't worry, my people will make sure she lives," Dracula said easily. "She'll accept us tomorrow night."

"Us?" Buffy asked softly, fear and excitement gripping her heart.

"Yes, tonight you are mine, Slayer," Dracula nodded, smiling at her confused face. "She'll accept your fangs tomorrow night along with the darkness. We'll keep her alive for a few years; she has much power to mature into. Then you will take her as your mate, forever."

"Forever, with Will?"

"Yes, I am not a fool, Slayer," Dracula laughed as he opened the door. "I know you feel nothing for me. We will make good companions for eternity. Most royal marriages are arranges as such. I even married a King's daughter and changed my religion to regain political power."

"Will?" Buffy called softly, suddenly very confused and not trying to hide it.

Dracula led her to a large dining room.

"With your consent your soul blends with the demon your vampires talk about," Dracula explained. "Your personality remains the same but you lose some of that human guilt that has held civilization back for centuries. Oh, man has progressed beyond belief over the last few centuries but he has lost something that you and I understand all too well."

"What?"

"The killer instinct," Dracula smiled, pouring two goblets of wine and handing one to Buffy. "The need to hunt and the thrill of the kill."

"Children of the night comment coming at this point?" Buffy quipped.

Dracula laughed. "Yes, if there were wolves in Sunnydale. Werewolves don't howl a lot."

Buffy frowned, realizing she was losing her will to fight.

"What about Tara?" Buffy questioned, trying to remain focused.

"She will fight us for the Scarlet one and for your soul, she will die," Dracula said casually and merely smiled as Buffy frowned. "She will die, Slayer!" he said firmly. "At your fangs, your Tara will die."


	30. Chapter 30

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****In Thrall**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Adam has been defeated and the gang are recovering. In this one Willow uses her magick to help things along with major consequences for two couples and there's a 'guest' appearance here.

**Part 7**

Tara was running for her life. She and Giles had made it in the back door with no problems. Apparently Dracula thought his security system was good enough that everyone forgot to lock the doors.

Tara wasn't sure if the easy entrance had been a godsend as she dived over a table in the kitchen and through a door into the hallway with two werewolves right behind her.

She also had no idea where Giles was; he had disappeared through a doorway in the kitchen.

Tara had already shot two werewolves when she fell over a chair, dropping her gun. The witch had screamed and ran.

The blonde witch reached a door and dove through it, slamming it shut just as two bodies hit it on the other side. Tara quickly turned and locked it as they began to pound and kick. The door was solid but they were werewolves and Tara had no illusions that the door would hold out for long. Her eyes darted around, looking for weapons.

Tara noted that she was in a library and Willow was lying on the floor, curled up and twitching.

"Willow!" Tara cried and sank down to the wooden floor next to her lover. She drew Willow into her arms as the door began to crack.

Giles moaned and tried to raise his head but fell back onto the stone floor. He managed to finally raise his head and saw through the light coming in through the open door above that he had fallen into a cellar. The stairs had been cut away, a perfect trap in the dark.

"Damnit," he muttered. "I read Stephen King, I should have known better."

Giles reached for his cross and found it missing, having fallen somewhere into the shadows with his fall. The Englishman's heart began to pound when he sensed movement all around him.

"Oh no," he muttered but couldn't get up. "Goddamn concussion," he muttered.

"Oh, ladies," he mumbled as three female vampires approached him from the right, left and at his feet. "You must be the three sisters, yes?"

Giles felt frozen in place as they began to crawl over his body, two of them kissing his cheeks and the other rubbing his chest.

"I'd heard that you were myth," he mumbled. "That was obviously erroneous."

The sisters ripped open his shirt, one kissing him, another running her tongue over a nipple while the third reached for his belt.

"Hey, tickles!" he protested until claws raked down his chest. He felt his belt and trousers being undone. "Oh dear God!"

Anya proved to be an excellent shot with the crossbow, taking out three vampires that attacked them before they even found a way into the castle. Brad's silver bullets took down a werewolf and a human servant but the area was filling with bad guys as the two hunters moved back to back, moving in a circle.

Buffy spun and faced Dracula, her face firm and determined.

"Stay away from me!" she said, pulling out her favorite stake, Mr. Pointy. "I'm like so not under a thrall thing."

"Put that down," Dracula ordered calmly.

"Okay," Buffy agreed and put the stake down. The Slayer looked at her hand in surprise. "Oh boy. I did that….I did that because I wanted to."

Dracula merely smiled.

"Maybe I should rethink that thrall thing," Buffy whimpered, looking around for any kind of help.

Dracula leaned against the mantle of the fireplace and watched the Slayer and her confusion.

"Stay away from me!" Buffy growled.

"Why?" Dracula grinned. "Afraid I'm going to bite you?" The vampire Prince moved closer to the girl. "Slayer, that's why you came here!"

"Yes," Buffy agreed. "No, not gonna happen again! I won't give up Tara either."

"Not even for Willow's life?" Dracula countered and Buffy frowned. "You took a curse for her once, you were willing to accept that darkness. Why do you fight your fate?"

"No!" Buffy protested but she felt her control slipping further away.

"Stop me, stake me," Dracula taunted.

"Any moment now," Buffy countered but couldn't reach for the stake.

"You know why you can't?" Dracula asked.

"Because you're famous and have my lover under your control?" Buffy guessed.

"No, because you don't want to," Dracula countered.

"My friends," Buffy tried to protest.

"They are here, I can hear gunshots and screams," he confirmed. "They will not find us. We are alone."

Buffy glanced around anxiously.

"Always alone, Slayer," Dracula said in a hypnotic voice. "That's where a vampire and a slayer always end up, alone."

Buffy frowned as he circled around her and pulled her into his arms. He could feel her breathing increase as he wrapped his arms around her and began to nuzzle her neck.

"Just think, eternity with your witch," he promised. "Your fangs sinking into her neck just at the moment when you take her to orgasm. She is beautiful when she goes over, isn't she?"

Buffy closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then be with her for eternity," Dracula insisted.

Tara whimpered as the door began to crash in.

"Willow, I love you and Buffy forever," she whispered.

Tara fell backwards onto her bottom as Willow sat upright, staring at the door. As boards began to break inward, the red-haired witch turned and looked at her lover.

Tara was stunned; it looked like Willow wasn't weak at all.

"Willow?" Tara whispered as Willow's eyes changed from black to wolf yellow.

"Help…Buffy…now…." Willow growled around the fangs growing in her mouth and turned to face the doorway.

Tara scrambled to her feet and ran to the back of the library. She turned back and saw a red werewolf launch itself at the two grey werewolves coming through the doorway.

"Oh sweet Goddess," she whispered. "Please protect her."

Tara sat down on top of one of the tables and closed her eyes, trying to send herself into a trance as screams, howls, growls and ripping sounds filled the library.

The red werewolf hit the two larger werewolves as they entered through the broken door. She had the advantage of surprise and catching them crammed in the door but it was a short-lived advantage as the three of them tumbled back into the library.

Red werewolf slashed out with fang and claw as other claws and fangs attempted to reach her. The red werewolf howled as fangs sank into a leg and she slashed down, catching the other werewolf across the left eye and cheek.

The other werewolf rammed his claws into her shoulder as she lay on the floor as they attacked. Willow wolf screamed in pain and bit at the arm, sinking her fangs into the muscles of one werewolf as she kicked out with her clawed feet, catching the other werewolf in the chest.

The werewolf hit her across the muzzle, causing her to release her hold on his arm.

All three werewolves gained their feet under them and faced each other, blood dripping from all three mouths.

Willow werewolf reached out mentally and felt Tara's surprise but welcoming energy. The red werewolf drew in some of Tara's humanity and thought process.

Instead of attacking outright, like a werewolf normally would, the red werewolf rolled forward in a Slayer taught move, ducking under the raking claws of one werewolf and avoiding the snapping jaws of the other.

Willow werewolf dived between the legs of one werewolf and slashed upwards as she went past. The werewolf howled a piercing howl and dropped to his knees as he grabbed for his mutilated body part. Werewolf Willow got to her knees behind him, grabbed his head from behind and ripped his throat out, silencing his howls.

The red werewolf barely dived out of the way of the second werewolf as he launched himself at her with a howl of rage.

Both stood and faced each other.

In human life, the other werewolf was a huge male and in a lycanthrope state, he had weight, height, and strength advantage and Willow was tiring quickly.

Werewolf Willow swayed on her feet and she saw the other werewolf's eyes narrow as he judged her strength. Willow dropped her eyes and the other werewolf grinned through his muzzle in victory.

Red werewolf dropped to her knees, her arms falling to her side as she bared her neck in submission to the other wolf.

Giles blinked and tried to focus. He was still confused as Anya helped him sit up. He looked around and saw two piles of dust near him and the third female vampire hissing in the shadows, in a corner.

"Come on, Giles," Anya growled, trying to get him to his feet. "Zip your maleness back up and let's get out of here."

"What?" Giles tried to ask. He continued to blink as Brad lowered a ladder into the cellar space and Anya shoved the Englishman towards it.

"Xander attacked us outside," Anya said. "Can you believe that? He attacked us! Was ranting something about going through him to get to his dark master! He was so pathetic! And hurt, oh Giles, he was so hurt."

"Anya!" Giles snapped. "What just happened to me?"

"Well, Brad just hit Xander once and knocked him unconscious; we killed the other vampires, werewolves and bad guys. We came in and saw Tara's gun near the door," Anya explained as Giles began crawling up the ladder slowly. "We looked in and saw you having sex with the three vampires."

"I was not having sex!" Giles protested.

"It was sex," Anya said simply and Brad nodded as Giles reached the top of the ladder. The police officer helped his friend into the kitchen with Anya following behind him. "One was riding you like a pony, one was playing with your nipples and feeding from you and the third one was feeding from your neck."

Giles felt his neck with horror and glanced down at his abused nipple and moaned when he saw fang marks.

"Riding?" he whispered.

"You both seemed to be enjoying it," Anya shrugged. "I was really quite impressed, actually. I thought you were going to buck her off, you were thrusting so hard."

"Anya!" Giles shouted. "Please, no more."

"Why? Did you not enjoy the sex with the vampires?"

"Anya!" Giles shouted once more. "Never talk about this again!"

Buffy frowned as Dracula played his fangs over her throat. She could feel her body responding to his touch and fought against it.

"There is so much I have to teach you, about your power, what your body is capable of," he whispered. "You will have an eternity discovering yourself. Just accept and take it."

Dracula rolled up his sleeve in front of her and slashed open his wrist with a long fingernail. "This is what you fight for, Slayer. Accept it and discover what it is."

"I'm not hungry," she protested.

"It goes deeper than that and so does your desire," Dracula whispered.

The vampire raised his wrist to her lips.

"You think you know…what you are…what's to come. You have no idea. Find your true nature in the darkness," he urged.

Buffy took the wrist offered and began to drink. The Slayer cried out as Dracula sank his fangs into her neck again and they began to drink from each other.

The gray werewolf circled around the red werewolf kneeling at his feet, in order to approach her from behind. Clawed hands went to Willow's shoulders as the muzzle began to lower to her neck.

Werewolf Willow closed her eyes and kept her body relaxed and submissive until she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

The red werewolf growled in anger and rammed her clawed hands upward, into the underside of his muzzle. Werewolf Willow felt his body twitching in protest and his claws digging into her shoulders. She turned and twisted, pulling him over her shoulder onto the floor in front of her, her claws still in his muzzle. Willow howled and moved before he could slash out with his claws. Werewolf Willow ripped her claws downward, reaching his throat and slashed in opposite directions. The gray werewolf twitched in death throes as the red werewolf snapped her own muzzle down and bit through what was left of his neck, severing his head.

Tara, unable to take the tension of the howls, opened her eyes and looked at the red werewolf holding the other werewolf's head high in victory.

"Oh Goddess," Tara whispered as Willow howled.

Buffy felt herself becoming light headed again and clung to Dracula's arms to stay upright. The vampire bent his knees, letting both of them sink to the floor, Buffy in his arms as they both fought to continue feeding.

Buffy gasped as her body jerked.

"Don't stop, please, don't stop," she begged.

Tara tried to not let her fear overwhelm her as the red werewolf turned and noticed her. The werewolf dropped the other werewolf's head and staggered towards her. The blonde witch wasn't sure what to do; the werewolf approaching her was Willow, her Willow. Tara knew she could never fight back against her.

Werewolf Willow sank to her knees and doubled over in pain. She threw back her head and howled in agony.

Buffy raised her head. "Will?" she asked softly and cried out as her body jerked again with pleasure.

Tara opened her eyes and saw a naked and blood covered Willow huddled on the floor. The red-head looked up and Tara's eyes widened. Willow's eyes were green and aware. Tara jumped off the table and ran to her lover.

"Buffy," Willow whispered, her voice harsh. "Gotta help, Buffy."

Willow grabbed Tara's hands in hers and tried to sit up.

"Willow, no!" Tara protested. "You're not strong enough."

"Buffy!" Willow snapped, her voice still sounding like the wolf.

Tara closed her eyes and opened her shields, reaching for Buffy and Willow.

Dracula slowed his feeding, finally pulling back as the Slayer lay limp in his arms, barely coherent.

"Now is the time, Slayer," he said softly. "Reach out and sever that tie with the white witch and join me."

"Tara," Buffy whispered.

"Hurry, or you die," Dracula urged. "Another Slayer who falls to a vampire, your lifeless body left for your friends to find. Your Watcher Council will barely remember your name a year from now."

"Tara?"

Buffy opened up her shields and found that Dracula was no longer blocking her.

The Slayer jerked as a massive wave of energy, love, and visions hit her.

Buffy was rocked out of Dracula's arms as visions of the First Slayer filled her mind. The primitive being of the First Slayer fighting the first vampires. Then more visions of Slayers, each of them fighting with every ounce of their being against hundreds of vampires over the ages. The visions of Slayers falling to fangs, demons, or violence and always another girl stepping forward.

Then the pure energy of love hit the Slayer, jerking her body. Buffy saw the intensity of the love pouring from Tara and Willow into her and cried out as the light flooded her being. She could feel the love from Giles, Anya and Xander nearby as well and the absolute trust and friendship from Brad.

From a distance she felt Cordelia leading Angel, Carson, Spike, Wesley and Joyce in a circle, sending out their own support of love and encouragement.

Buffy wasn't alone and nothing could compare to the light coming from Willow and Tara as they extended their love to her. Buffy felt Willow's energy beginning to sag and slip away from them, she whimpered in pain and worry. The Slayer was surprised when she felt Carson's energy strengthen the lines, merging with Willow's and pulling her energy back up.

Buffy sat up slowly and reached out to the table to support her as she got to her feet. The Slayer knew she had been drained almost to the point of death but the light from her friends, family and lovers, was holding her up.

Dracula growled in confusion and stood up.

Buffy tasted his blood in her mouth and ran her tongue over her teeth.

"That was…rather gross," she said and snapped her hands out, hitting the vampire in the center of the chest. Dracula went flying across the table. The vampire jumped to his feet.

"You are resisting!" he snapped.

"Looks like!" Buffy agreed.

Dracula, confused, held out his hand. "Come. Come here!" he ordered.

"You know," Buffy quipped. "Looks like the thrall has gone out of our relationship. I want to thank you for opening my eyes up a little."

Dracula was astounded and it showed.

"What is this?" he hissed.

"My true nature," Buffy grinned. "Want a taste?"

The vampire Prince growled in anger and lunged at the Slayer only to have Buffy flip over his head. Before he could turn, she whirled around and kicked him, throwing the vampire off balance. As he tried to turn, the Slayer landed two more punches and kicked him again, this time sending him into a wall.

Dracula, regaining his balance, spun around and grabbed the Slayer by the arm. He managed to twist and fling her across the table and Buffy ended up on the table on her back.

Buffy rolled off the table as Dracula's claws reached for her. Dracula growled and he jumped up on the table. Buffy grabbed up a chair and smashed it against his arms as he landed off the table.

Buffy rushed the vampire and they fell to the floor with Dracula on top. He managed to strike Buffy twice but the Slayer grabbed his vest and shirt and flung him over her head, following him and ending up on top. Buffy gave him back the blows he had just struck but the third punch was caught by Dracula catching Buffy's fists and throwing her off him.

They regained their feet and both were grinning. Again they met and went to the floor, neither at an advantage until Dracula, getting a leg under the Slayer, kicked her into the wall. Both heard something crack as Buffy cried out in pain and slid to the floor.

Dracula stood up and approached the bloodied Slayer with a smile.

"I may have lost your heart but you'll lose your soul when I turn you," he promised.

Buffy growled and kicked out with her feet, sweeping his out from under him. The Slayer bit her lip against the pain and grabbed a torch. She spun around and slashed at him with it. The vampire barely rolling out of the way of the flames.

"A guy like you should think about going electric, seriously," she taunted.

Dracula growled once more and disappeared into a cloud of fog. Buffy, her eyes narrowing, followed the fog as it moved across the room.

The Slayer, with her own growl, dropped the torch and jumped on the table, sliding down the length of it and grabbing Mr. Pointy along the way. Buffy hit the end of the table, rolling up onto her feet and stabbing at the air as Dracula materialized.

The vampire Prince stood for a moment and looked down at the stake in his chest with a stunned expression. His blue eyes sought out Buffy's.

"How do you like my darkness now?" she demanded just before he exploded into dust.

Giles, Anya and Brad ran into the room as Buffy collapsed to her knees.

"Buffy!" Giles shouted, rushing to his Slayer. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, peachy," she said softly. "Full of free will."

"Dracula?" Anya demanded.

"Euro-trashed him," Buffy whispered.

Everyone turned as Xander crashed into the room with a torch.

"Alright!" he shouted. "Where is he? Where's the creep that turned me into a spider eating man-bitch?"

"He's toast," Buffy said softly.

"Damnit!" the young man shouted, dropping the torch into the fireplace. "You know what? I'm sick of this crap! I'm sick of being the guy who eats insects and who gets funny syphilis. As of this moment, it's over! I'm finished being everybody's butt-monkey."

Everyone tried not to smile and stay serious.

"Check, no more butt monkey boy," Buffy said softly.

"Well, at least you weren't making time with Drac-babes like Giles," Anya said calmly.

"I was not making time with them!" Giles protested, pulling his ripped shirt closed. "I was, uh, just about to kill those loathsome creatures when Anya and Brad interrupted me."

"Right," Anya smirked. "What were you going to do? Nuzzle and sex them to death?"

"Sex them?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrows and making Giles extremely uncomfortable.

"Of course not!" he protested. "I was in control…."

"Listen, guys," Buffy said. "Go find Tara and Willow and let's get out of here."

"What about you?" Xander demanded.

"I'll wait here," Buffy said. "I'm kinda hurt and don't think I can walk."

Giles looked at his Slayer and then nodded. "Alright, let's get the rest of our family and get out of here."

The rest of the group followed the ex-Watcher out the door as Buffy collapsed into a chair. A moment later and she was diving across the room, leaping over a small stool.

Before the fog could totally materialize again, a hand shot out with the trusty stake. Dracula gasped again and fell into dust at the front of the fireplace.

"You think I don't watch all your movies?" Buffy demanded, rolling her eyes. "You always come back!"

The fog began to gather again.

"I'm right here!" Buffy said impatiently.

The fog dissipated and the Slayer collapsed.

Giles shook his head as Anya and Brad tried to get him to sit down in the hospital waiting room. As usual, everything happened too quickly once the paramedics had arrived. By that time Brad, Anya and Giles had finished off any stray vampire or werewolf they had missed the first time through the castle-like mansion.

They found Tara in the library with an unconscious and naked Willow in her arms, barely breathing. Buffy was also unconscious when Brad returned to check on her. They had moved Buffy into the library with Willow.

After his initial burst of energy and anger, Xander had collapsed into tears in Anya's arms when he saw Buffy and Willow's unconscious forms. Giles rummaged through the castle and found a closet with blankets and sheets and had covered both girls.

Then he and Brad began moving the werewolf bodies, throwing them down into the cellar where Giles had been trapped. Brad had to work at not throwing up when they removed the werewolf corpses from the library and he noticed Giles glancing over with a worried expression at Willow as the ex-Watcher picked up the severed heads and tossed them onto the blanket with their bodies. Brad empathized, sweet, young and shy Willow had ripped the heads off two very large male werewolves.

When the medics arrived, Brad waited upstairs until he saw them placing Willow, Buffy and Xander into ambulances before setting fire to the place.

The last thing they needed was werewolf and human bodies found and it also had the bonus affect of destroying Dracula's coffins.

Once at the hospital, Xander, Buffy and Willow had been whisked away by trauma teams, leaving Giles, Brad and Anya to wait impatiently.

Anya looked up when she noticed someone in a suit approaching them and hissed. Brad glanced up and knew that the man wasn't a police officer and didn't think he was a government agent either but he had an arrogant air about him.

Giles followed the looks of his friends and his eyes narrowed and went flat as he took in the English suit, confident and arrogant manner of walk and the slight smirk on the man's face.

"Watcher," Giles muttered.

"What the hell do they want?" Anya demanded.

Giles stood up slowly, trying to keep his ripped up shirt closed and muster what little dignity he had left after the long week.

"Mr. Giles," the man said calmly, extending his hand formally.

Giles looked down at the hand and back into the man's brown eyes. The Watcher's eyes flashed in anger for a moment and he withdrew his politely offered hand. "I'm Robert Etheridge, Watcher Council."

"And what does the Watcher Council want with us?" Giles demanded.

"Well, we became aware recently that Dracula was moving his operation to the United States and followed him here three weeks ago," Etheridge began to explain.

"Three weeks?" Giles demanded. "You knew Dracula, the most dangerous vampire in existence was here and you didn't tell us?"

"Well, Mr. Giles," Etheridge smirked slightly. "You and Ms. Summers did make it clear that you wished no help or contact from the Watcher Council. We were honoring those wishes."

"You bastard," Giles muttered, his hands clenching into fists. "What do you want?"

"To help, actually," Etheridge shrugged. "The Council is more than impressed with your little group and your Slayer."

"You mean disappointed?" Anya snapped. "You were hoping she'd fall to Dracula."

"Really, Ms. Smyth," Etheridge protested, brushing her accusation off easily. "We don't care what Ms. Summers and Mr. Giles do as long as they don't interfere with Council business."

"You…"

"Anya," Giles stopped his friend. "And how would the Council like to help now that we did the work? What could you offer us and why?"

"Well, let's take those one at a time, shall we?" the Englishman suggested, sitting down.

Giles knew that Etheridge was attempting to defuse the situation by putting himself at the same level as the ex-Watcher and Scooby gang. Rupert Giles, feeling Ripper growling inside, debated whether to stay standing over the man. Instead he sat down and motioned for Anya to do the same.

"We would like to offer the help because there is still a danger and the Council wants to see you recover and get past it," Etheridge began.

"Danger?" Anya questioned. "Dracula is dust, Buffy toasted him."

"Well, he always comes back but he failed with Ms. Summers and it won't be Sunnydale," Etheridge said easily. "His reputation will suffer quite a blow from this."

"Then what danger?" Anya demanded.

"Willow," Giles said softly and Etheridge nodded.

"Exactly," Etheridge lost his arrogant smile. "You have a very powerful witch who isn't even 21 years old and basically untrained. Ms. Rosenberg has now been exposed and addicted to dark magick."

"What do you want?" Giles demanded.

"What I would want would be to take her back to England immediately and train the girl properly in her powers," Etheridge snapped. "What the Council wants is to help you through her withdrawals from the addiction and to keep an eye on all of you in the future."

"You touch her and I won't have to hurt you, Buffy Summers and Tara Maclay will do that for me," Giles growled.

"I realize that, so does the Council," Etheridge snarled. "That's why they are offering help. They'd rather see Ms. Rosenberg handled properly as possible and they feel that means staying with all of you."

"What are you offering?" Giles asked as Brad crossed his arms in front of him. The ex-Watcher could tell it was killing Brad not to be able to talk and demand his own answers.

"Full medical facilities installed in the Summers' home for Ms. Rosenberg's recovery," Etheridge explained. "Hospital bed, restraints, IV fluids, doctors, everything you need to get her through the next week of withdrawals and counseling with a witch counselor from the Council."

Giles thought about it for a moment.

"You know that no hospital can manage her withdrawals," Etheridge reasoned. "We can taper her off slowly with the help of one of our sorcerers."

"No," Giles said quickly. "No tapering, no magick."

"You want her to go through cold withdrawals?" Etheridge asked in a surprised voice.

Anya turned to the ex-Watcher with a frown.

"What is he talking about, Giles?" she demanded.

"He is suggesting that we take Willow through the withdrawals slowly, feeding her enough black magic energy to keep her stable and slowly weaning her from it," Giles explained. "I prefer that it ends all at once."

"Cold fowl like?" Anya asked.

"Cold turkey is the term, yes," Giles nodded.

Brad began writing as quick as he could on a pad and thrust it at Giles.

"'Why the hard way?' Brad is asking," Giles read. "I've been where Willow is. Worse, actually. I put myself there for a lot longer than three days."

"You worked magick?" Anya asked.

"You knew that," Giles said impatiently.

"Not that you did black stuff," Anya explained.

"Yes, very black stuff. I was known as Ripper then," Giles nodded. "The Council found me and decided there was hope for me. I was the son of a Watcher and destined to be a Watcher. They worked at tapering me off, slowly."

Giles ran a hand through his unruly hair. "It worked for awhile but I wasn't over it and I went back. A lot of people got hurt and the only way I got through it was to withdrawal completely and without tapering off."

"Ms. Rosenberg is injured," Etheridge protested.

"Yes, and she expended enough of her energy to almost kill herself saving Buffy," Giles agreed. "I still say the hard way, and, yes damnit, it's killing me to suggest this. It's the only way."

"I'll leave that to your discretion, we'll arrange her transfer from the hospital to the Summers' home as soon as she is out of surgery to repair the ripped muscles from that werewolf attack," Etheridge said firmly and stood up.

He froze in place when Brad leaped to his feet, the barrel of his automatic pistol under Etheridge's chin.

"Brad, what are you doing?" Giles asked softly, afraid to make any quick movements.

Brad Santiago, unable to vocalize his intentions, reached behind him and pulled out his handcuffs and snapped one end over Etheridge's wrist and then snapped the other over his own, still holding the gun on the Watcher.

His eyes pleaded with Giles.

"You're saying not to leave Willow alone with them?" Giles ventured and Brad nodded eagerly.

"What?" Etheridge demanded. "We're here to help!"

"You said you would prefer Willow in England and under your control," Giles smirked. "I don't think Detective Santiago trusts you not to kidnap her. I think he's showing excellent insight into the workings of the Council."

Etheridge's face turned crimson in anger but he held his tongue and nodded.

"Fine, one of you will be with Ms. Rosenberg at all times," Etheridge said and Brad unlocked the handcuffs.

"Bloody Americans," Etheridge muttered as he stalked off to make phone calls.

Two hours later Giles, Xander and Anya were relieved to see Joyce, Cordelia and Wesley walking towards them in the waiting room. Xander had his left arm in a cast and a bandage over his nose but was otherwise fairly healthy considering who he had been serving for several days.

Rupert took Joyce into his arms gratefully. After a few moments of hugs all around, Joyce stepped back and got a look at the three, just like Cordelia and Wesley were doing.

Giles' clothes were ripped, and bloody. Xander had been given a pair of surgical scrubs, once the ER team got his filthy clothes off of him and showered him down before putting the cast on his arm. Anya's face was dirt streaked and there were blood splatters on her clothing.

Brad walked in from the cafeteria and quickly joined in the hug fest.

"You look horrible, Rupert," Joyce whispered. "Where's Buffy, Tara and Willow?"

"Willow and Buffy are still unconscious," Giles began as everyone sat down. "Tara is sitting with both of them."

"How bad and where are they?" Joyce demanded.

"Easy, Joyce," Giles said softly. "Buffy sustained three broken ribs on her left side and two on the right. The ribs on her left side punctured her lung and she suffered a massive blood loss from Dracula's fangs."

Joyce whimpered and Wesley held Cordelia's hand as the seer flinched at the description.

"The doctors think she'll be fine but she'll be in the hospital for a couple of days," Giles continued. "Willow….Willow is also unconscious. She…."

"She turned into a werewolf to protect m-me," Tara explained as she walked into the waiting room. She tried not to cry as Joyce wrapped her arms around the young woman. They sat back down slowly. "We were in the castle and I was being chased by two werewolves and found Willow. She changed and killed them but she was hurt."

"Wouldn't those wounds have healed when she changed back to human?" Wesley questioned Giles.

"Normally, yes," Giles agreed. "But she immediately went into a major trance with Tara and expended her energy to Buffy."

Giles was surprised to see Cordelia and Wesley nodding thoughtfully.

"What?" he asked.

"Cordelia had one of her visions and knew that Buffy was against Dracula last night and she'd fail without some help from the good guys," Wesley explained. "We did a circle and Cordelia channeled all the love and light we could send to Buffy. All of us."

"I felt you all," Tara nodded slowly. "Even Spike."

"Yes, he complained but agreed quickly enough," Wesley smiled.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked, noticing the expressions and glances passing between Joyce, Cordelia and Wesley.

"We sent our loving energy to Buffy through Tara and Willow," Cordelia explained.

"That's why Willow isn't healing quickly, she gave all her energy to Buffy," Giles tried to explain to Joyce.

"We felt her falling," Cordelia said softly. "We could feel Willow slipping away, Giles. She was giving everything willingly."

"Oh God," Giles muttered. "What happened?"

"Carson," Wesley said softly. "He felt Willow falling and mentally caught her. He threw more of his energy into the ritual, wrapping his own energy around Willow's, strengthening her."

"Where is Carson?" Tara asked slowly.

"When Buffy collapsed after defeating Dracula, the ritual was broken," Wesley continued. "Everyone was a little shook up, a bit of backlash that we weren't ready for. Knocked us on our tails, actually. Carson was struggling to even open his eyes. Angel grabbed him and Carson opened his eyes, smiled and died whispering the name Siobhan."

Tara slumped in her chair and Giles leaned back in his.

"Oh God, does it ever end?" he asked softly as Joyce took his hand.

"I thought so," Tara said softly. "I felt him giving his energy to Willow and reassuring me it was his choice."

Cordelia nodded slowly. "He took her place."

"What do you mean he took her place?" Xander demanded.

"Willow was willing to die for Buffy and Tara last night," Wesley explained. "She willing gave up the last of her life, her life force to feed that light to Buffy. Carson stepped forward and took her place in death."

"Christ," Xander muttered.

"I rather agree, Xander," Giles mumbled and sat up to explain the developments with the Watcher Council. He and the Sunnydale gang learned that Spike and Angel were waiting at the Summers' house, out of the sunlight, pacing like restless tigers until they could see Buffy and Willow after dusk.

"They want Willow?" Tara frowned and Brad patted his shoulder holster reassuringly. Tara knew what he meant, the Watcher Council would have to get through Brad Santiago and the Scooby Gang before getting a hold on Willow.

The rest of the day was spent seeing over the transfer of Willow to the Summers' home while Joyce and Tara alternated between watching over Buffy and then over Willow until they were both exhausted.

It was early evening when Buffy opened her eyes and smiled at her Mom's worried face.

"Mama," the Slayer whispered as Joyce broke into tears, holding Buffy's hand. Buffy looked around and frowned when she saw that they were alone, no Tara and no Willow.

"Willow is at home under medical supervision," Joyce explained, knowing the question in her daughter's eyes. "Tara is with her."

"How bad, Will?" Buffy whispered as Joyce worked the controls to raise the bed to an inclined position.

"She's still unconscious but the doctors think that's from blood loss," Joyce continued. "Giles says it's from the wounds and expending all her energy to you during your fight with Dracula."

"Yeah, I felt that," Buffy said, taking a sip of the water Joyce handed her. "She's okay mentally?"

"She was her own person," Joyce smiled. "Willow turned into a werewolf to protect Tara."

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise and she grabbed at her ribs as she winced.

"You have two broken ribs on one side and three on the other and a punctured lung, that's why the oxygen tube is in your nose," Joyce explained quickly. "As well as numerous bruises, cuts, scrapes and massive neck wounds that almost killed you."

"Willow changed willingly and protected Tara as a werewolf?"

"Yes," Joyce nodded with a smile. "Then she changed back and helped Tara and some of us send light and energy your way."

"I felt the love from all of you," Buffy said softly, trying to smile. "I also saw something when Dracula died and I passed out."

"What, Buffy?"

"Carson died, didn't he?" she asked slowly. "I saw him watching me, he shoved me back towards my body and said 'live.'"

"Oh God," Joyce whispered.

"When can I get out of here?" Buffy demanded.

"The doctors think in a week, Rupert figures three days," Joyce answered. "They're going to try and get Tara to rest, she hasn't slept yet and everyone is exhausted."

"Dracula? He always comes back," Buffy asked, her eyes growing heavy, her body slipping into healing mode.

"Wesley and Rupert think that he'll move on," Joyce said softly, lowering the bed as Buffy closed her eyes. "You wounded his pride and reputation. You and the gang beat the Prince of Darkness. He'll leave Sunnydale and pretend that he was never here."

"Good, I'll toaster-cake him again," Buffy muttered, drifting off into sleep.

Joyce wasn't surprised to find Angel standing outside the hospital room, leaning against the wall.

"She's sleeping if you wanted to see her," Joyce said.

"No, that's okay," Angel smiled. "I'm staying here tonight. I know Dracula probably won't come after her again but he is an arrogant bastard who just got his head handed to him by a mortal who isn't even 21 yet."

Joyce managed to smile at that description.

"Spike's with Willow and Tara, I take it," she asked.

"Yeah, he's always had a soft spot for Willow," Angel grinned. "He thinks he's in love with Buffy but Willow fascinates him."

Joyce shook her head in amazement. "Not only have I come to accept the fact that my daughter is the Slayer, she has two female lovers, her ex-boyfriend is a vampire, but also that some of our friends are vampires instead of the enemy."

Angel, instead of being slightly offended, grinned.

"Yeah, pretty strange on our side too," he agreed. "At least I have the excuse of having a soul again. Poor Spike has a chip in his head that prevents him from being a bad guy. Not his thoughts, his soul or his desires, but a modification chip. He hasn't realized yet that he has changed."

"What do you mean?" Joyce asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, Spike believes that he helps Buffy and all of you because you give him blood, a place to stay when he needs and even protect him now that he's somewhat defanged. He thinks he's acting because of the chip, he doesn't know that he's changed because he's been around all of you."

Joyce frowned and sat down next to Angel in the hallway.

"Spike thinks he's being a good guy because he doesn't have a choice, because of the chip," Joyce pondered. "You're saying that he's being a good guy because he's becoming a good guy?"

Angel laughed. "Complicated, isn't it? Try having a soul with that one."

The vampire stretched his long legs out in front of him.

"Yes, in a way," he continued. "He'll never be Xander, Spike will never be totally 'good.' He had a cruel and selfish streak before he was turned."

"How will his feelings affect his friendship with Buffy and everyone?"

"Spike'll never act on the feelings as long as Willow, Tara, and Buffy are together," Angel said easily. "Since we know it's a permanent kind of match, he'll be content to keep his distance until he finds his true mate."

"Thank you for coming back for awhile," Joyce said sincerely.

"Not a problem," Angel shrugged. "Gunn can handle the office and I want to keep an eye on the girls until they're on their feet again, especially with Carson gone."

"Willow's going to take that hard," Joyce predicted with a frown.

"Yup," Angel agreed.

Vampire and mother sat quietly together, contemplating the future.

The End


	31. Chapter 31

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Welcome to My Nightmare**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Willow is healed physically from the after-effects of detoxifying from the black magic Dracula forced on her and dealing with guilt for giving into Dracula along with Xander and Buffy. Now the gang wants to get out of town for some R&R. Can you say "Road Trip?"

**Part 1**

Buffy got out of the family car carefully, trying not to pull on her broken ribs. Xander grinned as he and Anya walked out of the Summers' house. Anya moved to help with Buffy's overnight bag and Xander lent his good arm to Buffy to help her stand.

Buffy's pained face lit up when she saw Tara standing in the doorway, waiting for her.

"Oh God, I've missed you guys," she said softly.

Joyce smiled and followed the group of young adults towards the front door.

"How's Wills?" Buffy asked as they walked slowly.

"It's not good, Buff," Xander admitted. "It's been four days since you toasted Dracula and she hasn't improved much."

Buffy tried to let her tension and worry disappear when she melted into Tara's welcoming arms.

The Slayer was tired and so was the rest of the Scooby Gang, the only ones semi-fit were Anya, Joyce and Giles.

Giles had recovered from the vampire bites from Dracula's females; Anya and Joyce had escaped unharmed. Xander was nursing a broken arm and nose along with the humiliation of having been one of Dracula's "Renfields." Brad still had his jaw wired from where a Renfield-crazed Xander had broken it and Tara had escaped physical harm except for an energy drain and sprained ankle. Buffy had racked up an impressive number of broken ribs, collapsed lung, and the loss of enough blood to have almost killed her.

The worst was the stress of dealing with Dracula and what he had done to Willow. The red-haired witch had been seduced by his mental control, kidnapped and feed a steady stream of raw, black magickal energy. Within a day, in the midst of the continual feeding of the drug-like power, regular feedings by Dracula, and being tormented by Dracula's female vampires, Willow was hooked on the magick and hurting.

"Wills?" Buffy asked as Tara hugged her gently.

"She's s-still hurting so bad, Buffy," Tara said softly, almost choking. "Willow still d-doesn't know us or anything."

"Remember that anti-drug film we saw last year?" Xander asked as they entered Buffy's home.

"Yeah, the one that shows all the up sides of being a junkie," Buffy said.

"Yeah, like shaking all the time, sweating, muscle cramps, and that fun stuff," Xander agreed. "Willow is worse."

"Oh God, I should have been here," Buffy whimpered as Tara led her to the sofa.

"No, the doctors didn't want to release you today," Joyce protested. "They're still worried about that punctured lung, young lady."

"I know, it just drove me crazy to lay there for four whole days while Willow is hurting," Buffy protested.

"I know and you need to prepare yourself," Joyce said gently, sitting down on the coffee table as Tara held her daughter's hand. "Willow looks like hell, she's lost weight, she's pale and most of the time her eyes are that magick black."

"Giles t-told you about the Watcher Council helping," Tara asked and Buffy nodded. "There's a hospital b-bed in Willow's room and there are t-tubes and monitors everywhere. A lot like when s-she was stabbed."

"Okay," Buffy whispered, her stomach bundling up into knots already.

"Her wrists are secured with sheepskin lined leather restraints," Joyce continued, watching her daughter carefully.

"Willow?" Buffy whined, her eyes filling with tears again.

"She's still out of it, Buff," Xander added. Anya was resting her head on his shoulder as she sat in his lap.

"The Watchers have someone magick trained by her side all the time," Joyce continued. "Giles says that whenever she tries to do her own magick they stop her, binding her."

"How long will this go on?" Buffy demanded.

"They're n-not sure," Tara said softly, trying not to break into tears again. "The Watchers say they've n-never seen anything t-this serious before. They're hoping that with you home we'll b-be able to help settle her energy. Etheridge has b-been meeting with Giles for days."

"I want to see her," Buffy said firmly and Tara helped her stand, slowly.

Tara and Xander helped the Slayer up the stairs but at the door of the bedroom, she hesitated.

The Slayer glanced at the woman sitting next to Willow's bed and dismissed her for the moment as she looked at her lover and whimpered.

Even with the warnings, Buffy wasn't prepared for what she saw. Willow looked like a heroin junkie going through withdrawals. Her skin was tight on her face and she almost looked lifeless. The red-haired witch's eyes were sunken in her head and surrounded by dark circles and pale skin. She had lost weight where it had been unnecessary and Buffy wasn't sure if the body lying in front of her weighed over 100lbs.

Tubes ran from two different IV bags into her veins. Other tubes appeared and disappeared from under the covers along with wires leading to monitors.

The worst part was the restraints holding Willow's arms to her sides.

Willow's hospital bed was halfway between lying flat and sitting up. The young witch appeared to be sleeping restlessly, pulling at the restraints with small whimpers.

Buffy crossed the floor slowly and Tara dragged a stool over for her lover. The Slayer gently touched Willow's forehead and stroked her cheek.

"Wills," she said softly. "It's me, Buffy. Tara's here, too."

Tara moved around to the other side of the bed as the Watcher moved aside without a word, taking notes. Tara reached out and held Willow's hand.

"Willow, it's okay, we're both here," Tara joined in.

Willow sighed and stopped struggling.

Tara's eyes brightened immediately as Buffy smiled hopefully at her. The Watcher quickly wrote in her notebook, watching the girls as Joyce watched from the doorway.

She smiled as Giles walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"She calmed down when they touched her," Joyce said softly.

"Oh thank God," Giles said softly. "There might be hope."

"Giles, I've been with Buffy most of the time the last few days since Dracula," Joyce said slowly. "Can we have some coffee and you explain this to me?"

"As best as I can, I will," he agreed.

A few minutes later, Giles sighed heavily as he sat down with a cup of tea and Joyce with her coffee.

"Where to start?" he complained. "Willow is a witch and has dealt with magick for awhile. Most of the time things went wrong until she teamed up with Tara and she seemed to find a balance. Together they both improved, even their own individual powers."

"Okay," Joyce nodded.

"Willow has more power than I've ever seen, Joyce," Giles admitted. "When she used that Black Magick spell to call the werewolf curse from Buffy onto her, she opened herself up to temptation. It was like taking a small bite of the apple."

"I've heard you both talking about that, when she healed you," Joyce nodded again.

"Yes, and once you take that bite, it can't be undone," Giles tried explaining. "All you can do is keep from biting it again; part of it is now in your system. She was doing alright, even when she ran away from us."

"Carson said she did some things but never anything what he would consider 'evil,'" Joyce commented.

"Yes," Giles agreed. "Some of the magick could be seen as self survival or selfish but not evil. Healing her hand, hiding their identities when stopped by police, things like that."

"And Dracula?" Joyce asked.

"From what Buffy saw, Vlad Dracula was a sorcerer before he turned into a vampire," Giles said slowly and thoughtfully. "He bragged to her that he wasn't turned by another vampire, he changed himself into a vampire when he was dying in a battle by sheer will alone."

Joyce sat back in her chair, not believing what she was hearing. "Giles, that's not possible, is it?"

"Well, he does exist," Giles smiled ruefully. "He was totally evil and without a shred of compassion before he turned. One could argue that he had no soul to lose and simply changed from one demon to another, one that could continue the existence of his body."

"That explains why he's different than other vampires?" Joyce asked. "I mean, that mental control he had over the kids and changing into mist?"

"Yes, there's also some speculation that there are actually different types of vampires," Giles again said thoughtfully. "There are hints that not all vampires are alike and not all werewolves are the same. We may have seen an example of that with Willow being different than Oz and that werewolf she attacked."

"Dracula and Willow?" Joyce asked, drawing him back to the original conversation.

"She's powerful, Joyce," Giles said softly, his face worried. "You saw that healing ritual she did for me and Angel. Two different healings at the same time with the most raw and powerful energy that can be harnessed."

"Healing you and binding Angel's soul to his body," Joyce nodded, remembering their road trip to the beach.

"Yes," Giles nodded. "It should take someone years to reach that ability. It seems to come easier to her now since she did that werewolf spell. Dracula tapped into that and was feeding her raw magickal energy."

The ex-Watcher hesitated, gathering his thoughts.

"Buffy said Dracula was doing it with a wave of his hand," Giles said thoughtfully. "I tried to explain it to Tara like this: the affects of dealing with the magick level she and Willow were at was like alcohol or marijuana. When Willow used that black spell she graduated to the magickal equivalent of cocaine."

Joyce frowned as she absorbed the information but nodded for him to continue.

"Dracula was feeding her the same level of almost pure heroin," Giles said softly. "Now's she hooked on that energy."

"Buffy told me about that night," Joyce said slowly. "She said that Willow crawled across a floor on her hands and knees to Dracula for that energy."

"Yes," Giles nodded, clenching his jaw against the mental pain of that image.

"Buffy also told me that Willow resisted him when Dracula demanded Willow sever her ties with Tara," Joyce pointed out.

"She told me that too, and Tara told me how Willow changed into a werewolf willingly and fought Dracula's werewolves," Giles continued. "Did Tara tell you how Willow did that?"

Joyce shook her head. Neither one of them was aware that Buffy had ventured down the stairs and was listening on the other side of the doorway. The Slayer felt herself go pale at the conversation.

"She mentally connected with Tara, grabbing onto Tara's humanity so she could think somewhat like a human," Giles continued explaining. "Willow used that edge to kill the other two werewolves."

"So if she broke Dracula's hold, why is she suffering so badly?" Joyce demanded.

"Willow resisted breaking her ties with Tara but she didn't break her ties with Dracula," Giles corrected. "I think if he showed up tonight, he could call her from that damned hospital bed."

"But she helped Buffy break Dracula's thrall on Buffy," Joyce pointed out.

"Yes, but not her own and not her addiction to dark magick," Giles argued. "Tara and Buffy are the only things holding Willow on this side of the light. Without them, she'd just give in and become one of the most powerful evil sorcerers I've ever seen."

"She's going through this hell because she's fighting it?" Joyce frowned.

"Yes, we're keeping her tied down but with a single thought she could snap those bonds and throw that Watcher through the window," Giles said grimly. "Willow is letting us keep her down."

"What about the future?" Joyce asked. "Is it like addiction? She'll always be tempted?"

"Yes," Giles nodded. "Just being around her at times is difficult for me."

Joyce looked at her fiancée in surprise.

"I still feel the craving for good strong magickal energy running through me," Giles admitted. "Sometimes it dances off the girls. It's like a recovering alcoholic being tossed in a bar and handed his favorite drink."

"Will she be able to work magick?"

"At a very high risk," Giles said slowly. "The more she works and the easier it comes and the more tempting it will be. Like a heroin junkie drinking a beer, it may not set off a full-blown crash but it doesn't help. Willow could still fall to that darkness, anytime in her life."

"How do you help her recover?" Joyce demanded.

"There are a few options open to us," Giles said. "One is Aversion Therapy, the Council is in favor of that after seeing how affected Willow is and how strong the energy is in her."

"What's that?" Joyce asked, not liking the sound of the term and not liking anything the Council was in favor of.

"Every time Willow begins to chant or do magick, someone zaps her with a stun gun or cattle prod, actually," Giles said calmly and winced when Joyce stood up so rapidly that she knocked over her chair. The Englishman lowered his head, refusing to meet her angry eyes.

"Rupert Giles! If any of you even bring one of those into my house I will use them on all of you and shove them…."

"Joyce!" Giles said rapidly, cutting her threat off. "I didn't say I was in favor of it. I think it does more harm than good, especially with what she's already been through with the Initiative's shock experiments."

Joyce reluctantly picked the chair up and sat back down, unaware that Buffy was smiling grimly at her mother's threat. The Slayer was pleased Joyce had reacted so strongly.

"What else?" the mother demanded.

"What we're doing, especially now with Buffy and Tara here," Giles said softly. "Try and focus Willow through the recovery and let the black magick work its way out of her system."

"Like coming off a drug," Joyce said, nodding. "What else?"

"Well, the Council would suggest feeding her just enough energy to keep her stable and taper her off slowly," Giles added, beginning to clean his glasses. "I don't like the method, it never works. Another would be to kill her and eliminate the threat."

"Rupert!"

"Stop!" Giles said, raising his voice and hand. "Again, not an option we'll allow. You need to understand their fears, Joyce, to understand what they're capable of."

"Alright, tell me!" Joyce demanded with a stern expression.

"Willow could be powerful enough to leave most of Sunnydale flattened in a day," Giles said slowly. "That kind of power is tempting and I've never seen anyone who didn't give in."

Buffy frowned and leaned against the wall next to the kitchen, continuing to listen in on the conversation.

"Some recover and make it out alive, others become sorcerers and totally abandon the light, some don't make it and burn out or are destroyed by their own energies," Giles explained.

"Or someone from the light kills them," Joyce finished.

"Yes," Giles nodded.

"You're telling me it's possible that Tara will have to take Willow down someday?" Joyce asked.

"Yes, look at Star Wars," he said firmly. "Silly films, I know, but the message is clear in them. Anakin Skywalker is tempted by the dark forces and gives in, he becomes Darth Vader and his mentor tries to kill him."

Buffy frowned and moved away from the wall, sneaking back up the stairs without the soda she had gone to the kitchen for in the first place.

The Slayer was quite disturbed by the Star Wars analogy. That was something she could understand. Power and the temptation of darkness, it was an easy answer. A quick way to power as Tara had explained once. Those working magick in the gray and light areas practiced, studied and worked with others to keep themselves in balance. Those that went for the quick power almost always fell into the dark. It seemed easier and quicker but the price tag was higher.

Buffy stood in Willow's doorway and watched her lover struggling against the bonds and her own inner demons while Tara held her hand. The Watcher kept Willow shielded from using any magick.

Giles had hoped that Buffy's return home would send Willow into a rapid recovery but he was disappointed, along with the rest of the Scooby Gang family. The next week was spent in the agonizing duty of watching over Willow as she detoxed.

The physical part was bad enough to watch: vomiting, losing control of bodily functions, shaking, muscles cramps, night sweats, convulsions, and major nose bleeds were the worst of the physical. What was worse was the emotional. Willow became somewhat aware of her surroundings after three days and the gang had rejoiced at first until the pleading, begging and threats from their beloved Willow had hit them.

Giles and the Watchers tried to reassure everyone that this was expected and not let Willow's words get to them but it wasn't easy to listen to her cursing everyone, threatening them if they didn't release her and begging to be allowed a little magick.

Buffy and Tara were at their emotional end after a week.

Finally, Willow slipped into a deep sleep that lasted 48 hours. Despite the Watchers saying they expected it, the gang and especially Buffy and Tara were worried.

Willow opened her eyes slowly and tried to smile.

"Will?" Tara asked softly, reaching out slowly to stroke Willow's cheek.

Willow tried to reach back and looked down at her restrained wrists.

"That bad?" she whispered, her voice harsh.

"How are you feeling?" Tara asked softly. Willow was amused when Tara looked over at a sleeping Giles in a chair and frowned. "Giles!" she called and the ex-Watcher continued sleeping. Tara picked up a box of Kleenex and threw it at him.

"What?" he demanded, sitting up quickly. His eyes focused on Willow looking at him and blinked several times. "Willow?"

"I take it I haven't been myself?" Willow attempted to joke as Tara raised the hospital bed up a little further.

"You've had a rough time of it," Tara said evasively.

"Can I touch you?" Willow asked softly.

"Giles?" Tara asked, pleading with her eyes.

"It should be okay," he said slowly. "Willow, what will you do if released?"

"Hug Tara to death?" Willow smiled.

"Magick?" he demanded.

"No," Willow shook her head with a frown. "Don't think I have the strength for anything. Don't wanna."

"Willow, I need you to promise me, solemn oath, that you won't work any magick without Tara or my consent," Giles said firmly.

Willow paused and then nodded. "Okay."

Giles said, "I'll get Buffy first."

Willow wanted to hug Tara back but found she had no energy to even raise her arms. A few moments later Buffy dashed through the door and joined in the hug as Giles released their lover.

Robert Etheridge watched from the doorway with Giles.

"She agreed?"

"Yes, or I wouldn't have released her," Giles nodded.

"We can help with her physical recovery," Etheridge offered. "Just enough energy to get her back on her feet faster so you can start on the emotional and mental recovery."

"Just not too much," Giles said firmly.

"Of course," Etheridge agreed, watching the three young women. "Giles, the Council has authorized me to approach you and Ms. Summers about coming back to the Council. We've had some changes since you left and would like to offer you the chance to return."

"The chance to return?" Giles repeated with a frown. "What does that mean?"

"It means that Ms. Summers would be tested on her Slayer skills," Etheridge said easily. "Not that archaic test that caused your separation but physical testing of her skills and reflexes, much like was done when Faith was here."

"I'm not sure Buffy wants to come back," Giles frowned. "Nor am I."

"Look around you, Giles," Etheridge urged. "You were lucky with that Initiative mess. You could have used our support and our resources."

Giles frowned.

"Don't be surprised if she turns you down," Giles grumbled.

"If she's as smart as she seems to be, she'll jump at the chance," Etheridge said, oozing confidence.

"Besides training, what would the Council insist on?" Giles asked, knowing there were always hidden loopholes and small print when it came to the Council.

"No civilian involvement in the Slayer duties," Etheridge said. "Your group has gotten hurt and into trouble more times than the Council can count. You'll be allowed to continue as her Watcher on probation, another Watcher will be brought in to further her training. The Council feels you have reached the end of your teaching skills."

"Why you arrogant little puppy," Giles growled, clenching his fists and stepping forward a step.

"Further," Etheridge continued, as if Giles hadn't said a word or made a move. "Both Tara Maclay and Willow Rosenberg will return with me to England to further their magickal studies and train to be Watchers. If the Council agrees, they can return in a few years as Ms. Summers' Watchers."

"Out of the question," Giles hissed, trying to keep his voice down and not attract the attention of the girls in question. "They'll never agree to being separated from Buffy for any length of time. You've surely seen the depth of their connection. How can you even suggest that?"

"It is felt, and I agree, that the three of them are too close," Etheridge commented. "You can see it's unhealthy and doomed to failure. By separating them and letting the witches stay together, everyone benefits."

"The girls don't," Giles argued. "How the hell can that benefit Buffy?"

"She'll be able to focus on her Slaying and her Slayer skills and not on this unhealthy fascination with the other two," Etheridge said, his voice flat.

Giles felt his hackles rising. He glanced over at the three young women and saw Buffy glance at him, her eyes blazing with anger.

/Damn, Slayer senses!/ he thought but mentally shrugged. She had heard too much already and it wouldn't help to stop the conversation now.

"You feel because the three of them are involved that it's unhealthy, correct?" Giles asked, still keeping his voice low, at the same level as before.

"Of course," Etheridge agreed. "We've never seen a triad work before, especially with a Slayer and someone as powerful as those other two."

"Just because you haven't seen it before doesn't mean that it can't work," Giles complained. "You've seen how they balance each other."

Etheridge frowned and didn't answer.

"Damnit, I won't even consider separating them, ever!" Giles declared. "Buffy took a werewolf bite for Willow; Willow took the werewolf curse for Buffy; Tara brought Willow back from the brink of death by the power of love alone; Tara risked her life to save Buffy and Willow from Dracula; Willow almost died for Buffy again; Buffy walked into Dracula's mansion to save Willow. No, there's no negotiating and no argument, they stay together and the Council can go to hell."

"Thanks, Giles," Buffy said firmly.

Etheridge looked up in surprise and realized all three women had somehow heard the conversation.

"What?" he demanded.

"Slayer senses," Buffy grinned. "And Willow here has the hearing of a wolf. Tara, well, we dropped our mental shields, joined together and let her hear through our ears what you two were talking about."

"Shields? Joined together? What are you talking about?" Etheridge demanded.

"Something your Council will go absolutely batty over," Giles grinned. "You see, the girls can connect to each other mentally. They can see, talk and sense what the other two are seeing and such."

"Yeah, especially during intense moments," Buffy added. "Like sex."

"Yes, well," Giles coughed and pulled his glasses off to begin cleaning them.

"Mr. Giles, you must explain this," Etheridge demanded. "No Slayer has ever connected like this with anyone other than a vampire."

"I know," Giles smirked. "Change your opinion about what to do with them?"

"Well, yes, maybe, I don't know," Etheridge admitted. "We must talk."

"Just remember one thing," Buffy added, standing up and glaring at the Watcher Elder. "I'm an adult and I decide who, what and where. There will be no discussion about Tara and or Willow leaving."

Etheridge and Giles moved away from the door, heading for the kitchen to talk over tea, like typical Englishmen.

Buffy turned to hug Willow and Tara again.

Willow was grateful when Buffy ran the female Watcher out of the room and pulled the red-haired witch into her arms.

"Why is the Watcher Council here and why do they want me and Tara?" Willow asked in a weak voice.

"What do you remember about Dracula, Wills?" Buffy asked.

Willow frowned and thought for several moments. Tara whimpered at the sight of her lover struggling to even think clearly.

"Not much," Willow admitted. "It's all kinda fuzzy like."

Willow suddenly looked away and began blushing.

"I remember Xander hitting me," she whispered. "I was tied to a bed and Dracula kept…it felt incredible."

"Wills," Buffy said softly but Willow wouldn't raise her head. "Wills, we know Dracula was feeding you magickal energy and how powerful it was. He was also feeding on you, keeping you weak and under his control."

Tears began escaping down Willow's face and Tara gently wiped them away.

"We're not mad, Will," the other witch said softly. "Buffy couldn't resist him either until we all combined our energy."

Willow frowned, still thinking. "He wanted me to do something I couldn't…."

The two other lovers waited patiently. They had talked for hours with Giles and the Watchers on how to handle Willow's mental state when she became aware of her surroundings. The advice was to let her remember slowly and be prepared for anything.

"I couldn't let Tara go," Willow remembered and looked up into Tara's blue eyes, almost desperately.

"Buffy couldn't do it either," Tara whispered. "You remember anything else?"

"The energy, it hurt so bad when it was gone," Willow said softly, dropping her eyes again. "It felt like I couldn't live without it."

"You almost couldn't," Buffy nodded. "You've had a rough time, Willow. That energy he was feeding you was black magick and he got you addicted."

Willow's frown deepened and she began to take in the IV bags, the tubes, wires and monitors surrounding her hospital bed. She also noticed how weak and thin she was.

"How long have I been out of it?" she asked.

"Over a week," Tara answered softly as Willow's eyes widened in surprise. "It's been hell, Willow. We've been t-taking care of you while your body was g-getting over the addiction."

"I feel like hell," Willow commented. "What happened to me?"

"It was much like detoxifying from a narcotic," Etheridge answered from the doorway. "I'm Robert Etheridge, Watcher Elder, sent to help oversee your recovery."

"Tell me," Willow demanded, her eyes showing a higher level of energy than before. "They're afraid of something."

Buffy and Tara felt their bodies jump at the intensity in Willow's voice.

"Am I a danger to my lovers and family?" Willow demanded. "Is that why you want me and Tara in England and under your thumb?"

"Yes to both," Etheridge answered calmly. "Giles has been explaining the unique connection the three of you have with each other and I've re-evaluated that original idea. Now I think the three of you do need to remain together. The fact still is that you need training desperately."

"How am I a danger and what happened to me?" Willow demanded again.

"You are addicted to magick and black magick is the easiest magick to access," Etheridge explained as he walked into the room with Giles behind him. "You want the truth, Ms. Rosenberg?"

Willow nodded firmly as Buffy and Tara exchanged worried glances across her bed.

"You have more potential, magically, than the Council has seen in centuries," Etheridge said flatly, watching Willow's reaction.

The witch looked confused and thoughtful. After a moment she shook her head.

"No, not me," she protested. "Most of my spells go wrong and I haven't studied that long."

"Nevertheless," Etheridge continued. "You have the potential and have tapped some of that. Healing your crushed hand and damaged heart, healing Giles' back injury, sealing Angelus' soul, all of that is high level magick."

Willow continued to frown as Buffy and Tara held her hands.

"You think I'll give into the darkness," Willow said slowly.

"It's very likely," Etheridge said easily.

"No, only do good stuff," Willow protested. "That's the motto of the Scooby Gang."

"You've already worked black magick with that lycanthropic spell," Etheridge pointed out.

"That was to save Buffy!" Willow countered.

"You still called on the Dark Forces to work the spell," Etheridge snapped. "Don't pretend you didn't know the consequences."

Willow's eyes flashed angrily.

"I knew and I'd do it again without hesitation," she admitted.

"And you knew if you continued to use magick that you would be tempted with darkness," Etheridge growled.

"Yes," Willow nodded. "I also resisted Dracula's demand that I give up the light in my life, Tara. I resisted the darkness."

"And you've been willing to die for your friends and lovers," Etheridge admitted. "That speaks well of your strength and willpower. What happened to you this week is that we kept you alive while your body craved and then rejected the Black Magick Dracula gave you. If you begin using magick again, the odds are that you'll fall next time."

Willow's eyes flashed again.

"Not with Tara and Buffy beside me," she declared firmly.

"The Council feels that we can't take that chance," Etheridge said calmly.

Tara squeaked softly when Willow's eyes changed to black again. She and Buffy looked up to see Etheridge standing stock still - his eyes wide with surprise and a touch of fear.

"Giles," he said softly.

"Willow!" Giles shouted and started across the room towards Willow.

"No, Giles," Willow growled. "Just wait."

After a moment she fell back against the bed, her eyes shifting back to green as she closed them. She was breathing deeply and the heart monitor was showing a rapid increase in her heart rate.

Etheridge was livid with anger.

"How dare you?" he shouted and Giles held him back as Willow opened her eyes again.

"Don't get self righteous with me, Watcher," Willow snapped. "You didn't tell Giles what you really have planned for me, so don't get all indignant now."

"Willow, what are you talking about?" Giles demanded as Etheridge suddenly glanced away and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"They plan on magickally short-circuiting my abilities," Willow said bitterly. "Kinda like Spike's chip, anytime I try and use magick I'll zap myself."

"Etheridge?" Giles demanded, spinning around to face the Watcher.

"She's too dangerous, damnit!" Etheridge shouted. Giles moved to position himself next to Buffy as the female Watcher, Jennifer Bryant, entered, alarmed.

Willow whimpered softly but was too weak to even raise her arms to protect herself.

"Stand aside, Giles," Etheridge ordered as Bryant's eyes shifted from brown to black. "Let's us do this or our only option is to eliminate the threat."

"Never!" Giles said firmly, taking off his glasses.

"You touch Willow and I'll rip your throats out," Buffy promised. "Have you asked what she wants?"

"That doesn't matter!" Etheridge yelled. "She's a danger and it's your job as the Slayer to eliminate threats to mankind."

"It's my job as Slayer to fight the forces of darkness," Buffy countered. "I remember, individual choices don't matter to any of you."

"Stand aside or we'll move you," Etheridge threatened.

"Try it and…and I'll fry you."

Everyone turned to see Tara standing on the other side of Willow's bed with her hands over the red-head's body, a cocoon of silver light surrounding Willow and the bed.

"Leave us alone!" Tara ordered as Willow's head dropped forward, her energy gone.

"We won't just leave this," Etheridge threatened.

"Yes you will," Buffy countered. "You told Giles you wanted me back as long as I begged. Well, guess what? I'm not begging and neither is Giles. Tell your witch friend there to back off with the energy thing or she'll try it with my stake in her throat."

"Slayers don't kill humans," Etheridge smirked.

"I'm not your Slayer, remember?" Buffy countered, stake in hand, poised for throwing.

"Mrs. Bryant," Etheridge said softly and the woman's eyes shifted back to brown.

"Now, I've been thinking," Buffy continued. "The way I figure it is that without a Slayer, you guys are out of a job or trying to invent one. You need a Slayer and you want me back but to save your egos, you want me to think that you're doing us a favor."

Buffy saw Giles beginning to smile beside her.

"Well, we're the ones doing you a favor," Buffy continued.

"I must say!" Mrs. Bryant began to protest and she looked down at the stake sticking out of the floor between her feet.

"No interruptions," Buffy ordered. "No tests, no begging and no changing of my Watcher. Giles will be reinstated as my Watcher…"

Giles muffled a cough/word "Retroactive."

"…retroactively and with full pay," Buffy continued. "No taking Willow or Tara away from us and no more talk about zapping Willow's powers. We'll figure it out as we go along and we've got each other to keep each other in line. Willow knows the dangers and we'll learn them."

"But no other Slayer has worked with others before," Mrs. Bryant protested.

"And where are they now? Hello!" Buffy demanded sarcastically. "You're talking about two very powerful witches, a 1000 year old ex-demon with inside knowledge on other demons and evil stuff, a police detective and two FBI agents, pretty good team, I think."

"The boy that associates with you? No power there," Etheridge demanded.

"Xander is the heart of the group and has never backed down from a fight," Buffy countered. "And he's logged more field time than anyone else in your Watchers."

"Wow, soldier-type speak," Tara muttered to Willow, pleased to see her lover manage a small smile as she opened her eyes.

"Ms Summers," Etheridge protested. "I have my orders."

"I'm not your Slayer until I agree I am," Buffy snapped. "And I don't give a damn about your orders. In the future you won't be giving orders but suggestions; we work as partners with the Council, not its puppets. You share information and hot tips and we'll take care of the problems, deal?"

"No Slayer has ever made demands like this!" Etheridge protested.

"Once again I point out that I'm the oldest living Slayer you've ever had," Buffy smirked. "I stayed this way because I had friends working with me and because I'm rather stubborn and don't always do what the Council wants."

"Or me for that matter," Giles complained softly.

"You train young girls to be Slayers until they die and you get another one," Buffy continued, glaring at Giles for a moment. "Well, I'm not a young girl any more. I'm an adult and so are Willow and Tara and the rest of us. You'll start treating us like adults and not the teenagers you think you can order around."

"This is much like a government or military operation," Etheridge said slowly. "The job of the Slayer is designed to take orders from the Council, to be the weapon, not the leader."

"I'm not a machine, I'm not a toy, and I'm not a trained animal or robot you can turn off and on," Buffy growled. "I don't want to lead your stupid Council; I just want some respect for me and my friends, along with some cooperation. No secrets, no testing, no keeping information back from us that might be helpful and no replacing Giles."

"This is most unorthodox," Mrs. Bryant complained, crossing her arms and looking irritable.

Buffy grinned. "That's me!" she agreed readily.

"The witch must be restrained and monitored," Mrs. Bryant demanded.

"No," Buffy said firmly. "What Willow needs is to be addressed by her name, to stay with Tara and me, not to see any more doctors, tubes or hospitals. We will handle it together."

"I'll present your requests to the Council and let you know their decision," Etheridge said slowly and unhappily.

"They aren't requests, Etheridge," Buffy corrected. "Every one of them is be agreed upon or you can pack up and go back to merry old England."

"No room for negotiation?" he smirked.

"No, none," Buffy said firmly and began counting off on her fingers. "Let's see, the highlights: Giles, back pay and reinstated as my Watcher; no replacement Watchers; no holding back of info; no testing of me or anyone else; no removing Tara or Willow; no zapping of Willow's powers; Xander, Anya and Brad stay; I get treated like an adult. Did I miss anything?" Buffy asked the others. "Half Watcher pay for everyone else, it's murder replacing ripped and bloody clothing, smashed doors, demon gore covered books, stuff like that."

Willow and Tara resisted giggling over the last demand.

"I'll let you know," Etheridge grimaced and motioned Mrs. Bryant out of the room.

The girls and Giles were surprised when Xander and Anya rushed through the door after the Watchers had left.

"We were outside in the hall!" Xander said excitedly.

"Buffy was like kick ass!" Anya agreed with his enthusiasm.

"Yes, I think she was marvelous," Giles agreed and turned to the witches, wanting to confront Willow about using magick on Etheridge only to discover she was asleep.

"That little bit wore her out," Tara said softly, wiping away the blood as it poured from Willow's nose.

Giles and everyone frowned, as the ex-Watcher checked her IV bags closely.

Willow slept soundly for another eight hours before waking up to find Giles sitting next to the bed, watching her.

"Hey," she whispered and tried to smile.

"Hey, yourself," he said softly, moving to unhook her restraints.

Willow frowned. "Have I been out of it again?"

"No, it was precautionary after that flash of magick you did," Giles said calmly, his voice neutral and not scolding.

"Sorry about that, I just felt this incredible feeling of danger from them," Willow whispered, her voice raw.

"I understand," Giles nodded, leaning over to unbuckle the other restraint. "It does disturb me though; you had just sworn not to use magick to me."

"And I acted instinctively," Willow said just as calmly. "I don't know how to answer that, Giles. It's like the werewolf curse, I took it to save Buffy but I used black magick to do it. I sensed danger and used magick to protect myself after promising I wouldn't. I can't say I wouldn't do it again either."

"We might have a problem if we can't trust you," Giles said, his face worried.

"Well, we sure found out we still can't trust the Council," she countered.

Giles sighed heavily. "We also have other pressing matters."

"What? Where are Buffy and Tara?"

"Lying down for a bit," Giles answered. "Tomorrow night is the full moon."

"Well, put the restraints back on and drug me silly," Willow suggested.

"I have another idea," Giles said thoughtfully. "Do you think with Tara's help that you could heal your body from what you've been through this week?"

"Now you want me to use magick?" Willow was definitely puzzled.

"Like you said, I don't trust the Council not to harm you or try to stop you from using magick," Giles began explaining. "I think they might try and take you while you're still weakened."

"When do we get a break from someone trying to kidnap me?" Willow demanded, her voice frustrated.

"I suggest that the three of you spend tomorrow night at the cell; we need you healthy to go through that," Giles continued. "After the full moons, maybe a road trip for the three of you?"

"Road trip?" Buffy's voice joined them. The witch and ex Watcher looked up to see Buffy and Tara walking in, looking sleepy. "We felt Wills' energy change."

Willow brightened at the sight of her mates but whimpered when she couldn't even raise her arms to hold them. Giles stepped aside with a smile to let Tara in on his side of the bed while Buffy grabbed Willow's hand on the other.

"Road trip?" Buffy repeated, leaning over to kiss Willow on the forehead.

"I would like Willow healed in time for the full moon tomorrow night, using Tara and Willow's magick," Giles explained. "After the full moon, I want the three of you out of town until I settle the Watchers down and they give up this idea of burning Willow's magick out."

"Road trip," Buffy agreed with a grin and both Willow and Tara smiled.

"So how do we do this?" Willow asked softly.

"Tara, with your connection with Buffy and Willow, can you do it?" Giles asked.

"I t-think so," Tara nodded.

"It'll leave the three of you rather tired, I expect," Giles commented. "Let me make arrangements with Xander, Anya, Joyce and Brad. I'll have them prepare the crypt for your three-day stay. Once you do the healing, we'll sneak you out of the house and to the crypt."

"All three of us will be zapped?" Buffy frowned, hating the idea of being helpless.

"Probably," Giles said.

"After werewolf duty, we hit the road?" Buffy asked, her frown turning into a smile. "I think we need that."

"Actually, I was thinking that all of you need that if you don't mind taking Anya and Xander with you. He can't work as a security guard with his arm in a cast and I can run the store," Giles suggested. "Joyce and I are going to settle in and start planning the wedding and getting rid of the Council."

Buffy looked at her lovers and both shrugged. "Sure, what about transport?"

"You'll find a small RV waiting for you after the third full moon," Giles promised. "Part of my back pay."

All of them laughed, feeling hopeful for a break in crisis duty.


	32. Chapter 32

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Welcome to My Nightmare**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Willow is healed physically from the after-effects of detoxifying from the black magic Dracula forced on her and dealing with guilt for giving into Dracula along with Xander and Buffy. Now the gang wants to get out of town for some R&R. Can you say "Road Trip?"

**Part 2**

Tara grabbed the bars of the cell tightly as Willow's hand reached around from behind her. She was holding and roughly massaging the blonde witch's breasts as her fingers danced between Tara's legs, demanding entrance.

"Oh Goddess!" Tara whimpered at the ferocity of Willow's sexual needs and how turned on she was by it.

Tara had gone into the cell to wake Willow up after the first night of the full moon and her being a werewolf. Buffy had snuck out to grab breakfast for the three of them and Tara had stayed behind.

Instead of a sleepy red-head, she found a very frisky Willow who was already naked from her transformation from werewolf to human. Willow wasted little time and effort in grabbing Tara in an embrace that left the other witch breathless, her heart racing and her body very aroused. Willow had also wasted little time in getting Tara's clothes off.

"Need you," Willow growled, her hands everywhere on Tara's body. The blonde witch felt like she had to grab something solid to hang onto, just to keep any rational thought in her head.

Willow growled as her body melded against her lover and Tara whimpered.

"Willow, yes!" Tara begged, feeling her body thrusting against Willow's as the red-haired witch lowered her mental shields, drawing Tara into her highly aroused state, joining them together. "Please!"

Willow entered Tara with several fingers as the witch gasped and thrust back, trying to take more of her lover. The red-haired witch whined as Tara's sensation swept back in through her own body.

Tara felt Willow's arousal hitting back through her, jolting her and then her lover's other hand moved from her breasts down to her clit as Willow moved deeper into Tara's center. The blonde witch heard her own voice making whining and whimpering noises as her body begged for more.

Willow growled and bit down on Tara's shoulder, the light touch of pain sending her lover over into trembling orgasms that had her clinging to the bars, slowly collapsing to her knees onto the sleeping bag.

Tara pulled Willow into her arms, kissing her again and again.

"I'm sorry," Willow mumbled, brushing Tara's hair back from her forehead.

"What for?" Tara asked softly.

"That was fast and rough," Willow grumbled but with a shy smile as Tara stroked her arm.

"And it was intense, wonderful and wow," Tara smiled.

Willow squeaked as Tara flipped her over and was now on top, kissing her passionately and with rising energy.

The squeak turned into a moan as Tara's nipples brushed across hers and Willow's and her lover's body settled against each other, a thigh between each leg. Tara began an agonizing slow crawl down Willow's body, her tongue and lips trying to cover every inch between Willow's lips and her sexual lips, sending Willow into a trembling mass of muscles.

"Oh Goddess," Willow whimpered as Tara's hands stayed at her breasts and the lips and tongue moved lower.

Willow felt Tara's hands move down to her hips and the other's witch's body shift slightly. The red-haired witch yelped when she felt her body slowly lifting off the sleeping bag. She looked down between her legs and found Tara grinning at her as she sat up on her knees, following Willow's body. The levitating witch was now at a height and angle that was totally open to Tara.

Tara took advantage of the position to drive her tongue as deeply as possible into Willow, her hands moving around the redhead's body to grasp her nipples. Willow felt an incredible sense of trust sweep over her and then a wave of Tara's arousal.

The weightless sensation added a new depth to her arousal but it was also maddening in that she couldn't grab onto anything as Tara's tongue began to drive her into a frenzy and her legs began to shake out of control.

Tara knew she would never get enough of her lover as she drank in Willow's essence. She knew Willow's body and what pleased her lover as she entered her lover first with two fingers and then danced her tongue over her lover's clit. The red-haired witch began thrashing in the air, sweat covering her body despite the cool winter morning. Tara added another finger as Willow's body opened further for her.

The blonde witch increased her speed and depth and Willow screamed, her body convulsing around Tara's fingers and tongue.

Willow opened her eyes once her breathing calmed down and snuggled closer in Tara's arms as her lover pulled the sleeping bag up over them before they drifted into sleep.

Buffy grinned as she quietly opened the cell door. She expected Willow to wake up frisky and then attack Tara; she didn't expect to find both of them asleep.

Buffy leaned over Tara and began kissing her lover softly. She then leaned over further to kiss Willow as well and then moved back to Tara's lips as both women began to stir. Buffy was kissing Willow as Tara's arms wrapped around her, surprising the Slayer by pulling her in between them.

The Slayer laughed for a moment until Tara's lips captured her. Buffy knew they were both naked when she woke them up but landing between them was a shock to her system, one of arousal. Especially when she felt Willow's hands pulling at the buttons of her blouse.

Tara's lips moved to her earlobe and neck. Buffy moaned as the witch began working her neck like an experienced vampire while Willow got the buttons of her blouse undone. Buffy felt her blouse being opened and Willow's lips on her nipples.

"Uh, guys?" Buffy asked as her breath quickened. She felt her hips arching in anticipation as Tara's hands began demanding entrance at the buttons of her jeans.

"This too much?" Tara asked softly, pulling back slightly. She felt Willow freeze, moving back from Buffy's breasts.

"No," Buffy hesitated. "I don't think so, just so everybody is okay?"

"Well, I know Willow is getting hit with Full Moon Friskies," Tara grinned as Willow began blushing. "I'm okay with this; I love you both, very much."

"I'm not wigging," Willow grinned and ran a tongue over one of Buffy's nipples, causing the blonde to jerk in response.

"Oh boy, me either!" Buffy agreed, pulling Tara in for another kiss that was demanding as Willow's lips and teeth returned to her nipples.

Both her lovers decided that Buffy was over-dressed and sought to remedy the situation as quickly as possible. As Tara attacked her neck and Willow began moving down her body with her lips, Buffy wondered exactly who was being attacked with Full Moon Friskies: Willow or Tara. Buffy knew it was going to look like she had been attacked by a vampire after Tara was done with her neck but didn't care, it felt too good.

Buffy had no idea whose hands or lips were where, the two witches seemed determined to drive her insane sexually and were working very hard at it, Buffy managed to think as her body arched off the sleeping bag. She felt her hands grabbing someone's shoulder as fingers entered her and others tweaked one of her nipples. Buffy forced her eyes open and managed to see red hair between her legs just before Tara claimed her mouth again.

Buffy's body jerked in reaction when she felt Willow's mental "ping" and Buffy dropped her shields, letting her lover connect with her, sending waves of love and desire zapping through the Slayer's body. Buffy felt Tara joining the connection and felt her mental jerk when Buffy surprised her by moving her hand between Tara's legs and entering her lover quickly.

Tara broke away from the kiss to gasp and then moan. Buffy cried out as Willow increased her attention to the Slayer's clit and labia lips.

Buffy was always amazed whenever she touched Willow or Tara, they were both different yet each of them seemed to know her so well and each other. The Slayer figured it was part of their connection; each of them knew what the other ones needed when. Like now, Buffy thought, they knew she liked it a little rough occasionally and Willow was more than a surprising match for the Slayer. Buffy also knew that Willow's full moon madness was shooting through Tara as well and it was one of the times that she wanted it faster, deeper and a little rougher than she usually did.

None of them really knew how long they slept except that they woke up with the hot chocolate Buffy brought gone cold, the donuts a little stale and all of them intertwined; a mass of arms, legs and skin.

"Gods, you two are incredible!" Buffy grinned as Willow moved to snuggle on one side and Tara on the other.

"It feels good to be somewhat back to normal, aside from the turning furry with no control thing last night," Willow smiled back.

Both Tara and Buffy had to agree with that assessment. Compared to the last six months, turning into a werewolf while locked away in a crypt was low on the excitement meter and they were all more than ready for a rest.

After the horrors of detoxifying from the black magic, Willow was left with the energy of a gnat. Only the continual intravenous feedings had kept her alive during the week and a half it took for her system to purge itself of the toxic and addictive energy running through her body.

Buffy shook her head mentally; she still couldn't believe that Willow had been in that condition less than 48 hours previously. Together with Tara, Willow had managed to heal her body, taking it back to its semi-healthy condition before crossing paths with Dracula.

"I'll agree with t-that," Tara said shyly. "I d-don't think my body is used t-to it yet though."

Willow began to blush and Buffy laughed softly before hugging both of them.

"Well, we're stuck here for another night and no one told us how to spend the time," Buffy teased and then laughed when both Tara and Willow began to blush. "Aside from locking Willow away during the full moon, I suggest we only get dressed long enough to eat and get cleaned up a little. Other than that…." Buffy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Willow turned a brighter red and Tara tried to hide her face in Buffy's arm.

"Watch it, Slayer," Willow threatened playfully through her blush. "I still know your tickle spots!"

"No tickles!" Buffy cried, giving into the threat.

Tara leaned over Buffy to gently kiss Willow and then Buffy.

"Any idea where we're going to go until the Council calms down about Willow?" Tara asked.

"No, haven't a clue," Buffy answered and Willow shook her head as well.

"I suggest that it not be anywhere that we've talked about or made plans to visit before," Willow added. "We have no idea how much the Council knows about us."

"They're like some secret organization out of a sci-fi show," Tara complained.

"That's because they are," Buffy growled, remembering the Council's decision to magickally "zap" Willow's powers so that she would be helpless to use magick again. During her last phone call to Giles, Buffy had learned that they weren't too particular in what condition it left Willow either. They were viewing the young witch as a major threat to mankind and they were determined to either cripple her magickally or kill her.

"Well, do we flip a coin?" Willow asked.

"Well, I don't want to mess with passports and records of us crossing borders so Mexico is out and so is Canada," Buffy pondered.

"We can't take an RV to Hawaii," Tara smiled, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"There are a few states that what we were doing an hour ago is very illegal," Willow added, giggling at Buffy's surprised expression.

"You've got to be kidding!" Buffy protested but Willow lost her smile as she nodded. "What does anyone care what we do together in a sleeping bag?"

"Against God and Nature, you know," Willow said bitterly.

"Last time I looked most species in the world had homosexuality," Buffy protested. "Including primates, dolphins and otters!"

"Wow, science girl!" Tara teased, hugging Buffy's ribs.

"As for God, that's between me and him, her or it!" Buffy proclaimed.

"Welcome to Gay Liberation 101," Willow smirked and Buffy blushed slightly.

"Wow," Buffy muttered. "Okay, so a few southern states are out then."

"And Utah," Willow mumbled.

"How about heading north, the weather is getting better and they won't expect us to head north in the cold," Tara suggested.

"I agree," Buffy nodded. "They'll expect us to head for warmer climate and beaches somewhere."

"So, cold and mountains?" Willow concluded and the other two nodded.

"Can Anya and Xander go with us?" Tara asked, nuzzling Buffy's neck as her hand played through Willow's short hair.

"Yeah, now that Christmas is over, the mall has cut Xander's hours and didn't mind him taking vacation," Buffy answered. "They'll meet us tomorrow at noon, outside the cemetery."

"Why at noon?" Willow asked, beginning to drift off again. "Why not at dawn when I change back?"

"Because that's what the Watchers will be expecting and watching almost every route out of town," Buffy smiled as Willow closed her eyes.

Giles had warned them that Willow would want to sleep a lot, her body and mental state had been through a great deal and it would be natural for the body to try and catch up. The body still wanted to rest, even with the rapid healing.

Buffy nodded at her other lover and Tara got up slowly, reaching for clothes as Buffy put a pillow in Willow's arms, watching to ensure the witch continued to sleep. She grinned as Tara handed the Slayer her shirt.

"I'm starving," Buffy admitted. "Mom packed enough to feed an army for a week, what say we have some brunch?"

"I'm game," Tara agreed, hesitating a moment, watching Willow sleep.

"She's sleeping easier," Buffy commented, wrapping her arms around Tara.

"Yeah," Tara agreed. "Have you noticed she hasn't asked about Carson?"

"I think she knows and doesn't want to talk about it," Buffy said slowly. "He came to me that night and told me to live; I don't doubt he made the same trip to Wills."

"When do our friends stop dying?" Tara complained in a low voice.

"When do we stop suffering? Look at you, watching Willow, me and Xander become Dracula's playthings, watching Willow turn into a werewolf every full moon, Carson dying…"

"And look at the love I've got," Tara countered. "We have a c-connection that even the great Watcher's C-Council c-can't figure out."

Buffy pulled Tara around for a hug and kiss. "I do love you, Tara."

"Back at you, Buff," Tara said softly and then smiled. "Now, food!"

Giles opened the front door of the Summers' home and slammed the door behind him, meeting Robert Etheridge on the porch.

"They still aren't here, they aren't coming back and Mrs. Summers doesn't want to talk to you," Giles said firmly.

"Giles," Etheridge began slowly. "We're not going away as long as Willow Rosenberg is a threat."

"Why not?" Giles countered. "You leave us in the lurch all the time when it comes to holding back information on prophecies, demons, Hellmouths and whatever else comes along. As long as we handle Willow, why do you care?"

Etheridge frowned at the former Watcher's logic.

"I agree with Ms. Summers that her relationship with the Council needed to change, yours too," Etheridge allowed. "We aren't accustomed to dealing with an adult Slayer and adjustments need to be made. We also need some cooperation on your end."

"No cooperation if it entails harming Willow in any way," Giles shook his head. "There is a distinct possibility that wiping Willow's magickal abilities out will leave her brain damaged or wipe all her memories out. That's not acceptable."

"You're insisting that we leave one of the most powerful, untrained, and black tainted witches to you and your group of children?" Etheridge snapped.

"I thought we just agreed that they were adults," Giles smirked.

Etheridge's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"That's exactly what I'm insisting," Giles continued. "These children, as you call them, have seen more than all of your Council members could even dream of. They have been through hell several times and have survived. They are fairly sane, strong, and a good team."

Etheridge frowned, appearing to consider what Giles had said.

"To prove that, Buffy, Willow and Tara have left town and will stay gone until I tell them you aren't going to kidnap, ambush or harm Willow in any way and agree to Buffy's terms," Giles finished.

Etheridge's eyes hardened and Giles sighed.

"I'm authorized to issue an all out hunt for your Slayer and the witches if I need to," Etheridge said firmly. "Turn the witch over to us or we'll take them all out."

"I wouldn't advise trying that, mate," Giles growled, losing his English gentleman accent as Ripper came closer to the surface. "My girls sent Dracula, Acathla, Angelus, Adam, the Master, the Judge and many other horrors packing. Do you really want to kill a Slayer and the good guys?"

"A Slayer who had sex with a vampire, failed to kill him until it was almost too late for the entire world," Etheridge countered. "A Slayer who let herself get bitten by a werewolf to protect her girlfriend. A witch who will crawl on her hands and knees to get a dose of black magic."

"We don't know that," Giles growled. "I have faith in Willow and in Tara and Buffy's abilities to keep her on this side of the line."

"Two months," Etheridge said flatly. "Two months, regular progress reports and I'll consider letting her stay here unmonitored after that and untouched."

"Agreed. Until then, no hunting parties, no alerts and no other Slayers going after them," Giles bargained. "You bring in another Slayer to cover Sunnydale with their Watcher."

"You've never told them about the other Slayers, have you?" Etheridge asked, his manner shifting to general conversation. Giles pointed to the porch swing and they sat down.

"No, I'm surprised they didn't figure it out when Kendra was called forward and then Faith," Giles frowned. "I still wish we didn't keep that a secret from them."

"You know the temptation for a Slayer to quit if they knew they weren't the only Chosen One," Etheridge reminded the former Watcher. "How many times has your own Slayer complained about her 'fate' to be the Slayer?"

"I know and it's natural for them!" Giles protested. "We take young girls, convince them they are the only hope for the world and turn them into Slayers. They go into it knowing they'll probably die very young."

"And if they knew there was some other girl to take their place?" Etheridge countered. "A large majority of them would quit, wanting a normal life of a teenager."

"A life, period," Giles complained. "You can't blame them, we don't even ask young men to go off to war as young as we take these girls out of their normal existence and start training them."

"Giles," Etheridge hesitated. "I hope they make it. Ms. Summers leaving the Council was a major blow and I don't think we can take another major shakeup and war with her."

"I'm glad, Etheridge," Giles said truthfully. "We're on the same side; going to war would only benefit the side of darkness."

Buffy watched the werewolf pace restlessly in the cell. Since the telephone call earlier from Giles had told the girls they were no longer in danger of being kidnapped or killed by the Council, Buffy had sent Tara home for the evening to get things ready for their upcoming trip. Giles had encouraged them to continue with their plans for getting out of Sunnydale. After everything that had happened, he felt the entire group needed a break and the three women agreed.

Buffy also suspected that Giles didn't trust the Watcher Council not to jump in at the first sign of any problems with Willow. If the Council didn't know where they were, the Scooby Gang would have a better chance at relaxing and letting Willow heal.

The Slayer glanced up and found the wolf watching her closely, as if trying to read her thoughts. "You there, Wills?" Buffy asked softly. She debated about getting closer to the cell but held back. The werewolf could be unpredictable on full moons, they had discovered over the last two nights.

The werewolf cocked her head and then laid down on the sleeping bag, still watching the Slayer.

Buffy sighed and leaned her chair back until she and it were leaning against the stone wall. In her lap was a tranquilizer gun and at her feet was a crossbow, both loaded.

"It'll be good to get away for awhile, Wills," Buffy said softly, keeping her eye on the crypt and the cell door. "We all came so close to dying so many times in the last few months. I need a break and some new clothes."

Werewolf Willow closed her eyes as the moon got lower in the sky.

"Oz returning, realizing I was in love with you and Tara and that you both actually love me back," Buffy smiled to herself. "That's the upside of things, by the way."

Werewolf Willow whined, as if agreeing.

"Getting bit to protect you," Buffy continued reminiscing. Any other presence than Buffy or Tara irritated the werewolf but her lover's voices seemed to calm the primal beast on full moons. Willow had managed to control the change when Tara had been attacked by other werewolves but she hadn't attempted it since then. "Then you went and did that stupid spell. I still could whack you for that one!"

The werewolf opened her eyes and raised her head at the sound of anger in Buffy's voice.

"Sorry, wolfie," Buffy lowered her voice to a calmer level. "I just wish you hadn't done that. I also can't believe that we just bared our necks and let Dracula walk right up and bite both of us."

Buffy closed her eyes wearily. It would be good to get away and spend time with the gang. Xander was also feeling guilty about falling to Dracula so easily and hurting everyone. Willow needed time to adjust to the magickal addiction and the three girls needed a chance to really reconnect and discover a stable relationship with each other.

Buffy and Red werewolf drifted off to sleep as the moon disappeared behind the horizon.

Willow mumbled and pulled the sleeping bag over her head as gentle hands tried to wake her up. "Sleepy."

"Come on, Wills," Buffy's voice encouraged. "We can sleep in the RV."

Willow didn't respond.

"Giles and the Watchers said she'd sleep a lot," Tara commented.

"Yup," Buffy agreed. "Grab her clothes, I'll carry her if we need to."

Together, the two lovers managed to get a very groggy Willow dressed in a large t-shirt and sweat pants and then let her sleep some more as they gathered up their things from the crypt.

Xander and Anya arrived shortly after dawn, the plans once again being altered to leaving Sunnydale at dawn instead of noon. The gang was anxious to begin their vacation and they also wanted to throw any kinks into ambush plans the Council might have just in case the Council had changed their minds about eliminating Willow as a threat to mankind.

Xander grinned at the sight of a grumpy Willow curling back up into the sleeping bag as Buffy and Tara packed up their clothes from three days and nights of werewolf babysitting.

"That's my Willow," he smiled as Anya walked up from behind him and hugged him.

"She will be better when we get her away from guys in white coats," Anya commented and the tall male had to agree.

"She's been through hell the last few months," he nodded as Anya broke off the hug to grab a box of snacks and as he bent down to grab the ice cooler. "We all have."

"It will be interesting to see the country as a human," Anya said thoughtfully. "When I came over here it was as a demon and I was always too busy with cursing males to appreciate the beauty of the land."

Xander shook his head with a smile. "Only I could fall for a former demon," he smirked. "I'm just glad that you've stopped telling me some of your more interesting curses that you put on men. The thought of boils all over my manliness is just too disturbing."

Anya grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Me too, I like parts of your manhood intact and functional, including your heart."

"Mushy stuff!" Buffy yelled from across the room and Xander began to blush a bright red.

"Yeah?" he snapped back with a goofy grin. "I'd talk! Whenever Tara or Willow is around, you can't see, think or do anything!"

"That's not true!" Buffy protested, sticking her tongue out at her best male friend.

"Is so!" Xander countered.

"Enough!" Tara laughed, pulling Willow into an upright position and shaking the red-head. "Let's hit the road. Come on, Wills, let's get out of Sunnydale for awhile."

"Out of Sunnyhell?" Willow mumbled, opening her eyes and rubbing at them. "I'm game."

Xander laughed and the girls giggled at Willow's sudden enthusiasm.

Together the group managed to haul the snack box, backpacks of clothes, ice cooler and one groggy werewolf witch through the graveyard to the street where the RV awaited them.

"Your chariot, MiLadies," Xander grinned as he sat the cooler down and unlocked the side door.

Buffy stayed outside, watching for anything out of the ordinary on the daytime street of Sunnydale as Tara and Willow entered the rolling small apartment. The Slayer took stock of the vehicle from the outside as she hovered protectively over her friends and lovers.

The RV was new and bigger than a camper but smaller than a typical RV. Buffy was impressed with the smallness, she figured Xander and Tara, the most experienced drivers among the bunch could handle something that size. Buffy was also concerned about the smallness of the RV, the thought of two months with Xander and Anya with the three of them in that small space could be a frightening thought.

The Slayer shrugged to herself; they had planned on taking breaks along the way and renting hotel rooms now that the Council wasn't hunting them.

Xander grinned and shoved the ice chest inside the RV and followed Anya in, placing himself in the driver's seat. Buffy said a small prayer that his driving had improved since high school. Tara leaned out the door with a grin.

"The bed back here is Queen size and the one over the cab is big enough for Xander and Anya!" the witch smiled. "Willow's already curled up in the corner."

"Let's hit the road then," Buffy agreed, taking one last look around for anyone watching them. "Xander, wander around town awhile, get the feel of this small monster and see if anyone is following us."

"You got it, Buff," Xander smiled and turned over the motor as Buffy shut the door and took a look around their new home for the next month, at least.

Buffy headed first to the back of the RV where Tara was leaning against the bulkhead with Willow's head in her lap. The Slayer's eyebrows rose in surprise as she took in the size of the spacious bed and the small TV/VCR combination on a shelf above the foot of the bed. The closet could be bigger, she decided, but expected the small space was expected.

Willow was already dozing as Tara gently stroked her hair and Buffy felt her heart going out to the two witches once again as she watched them. Buffy often felt that life was one long string of "unfair" events, especially with her being chosen as the Slayer. Over the last few months, Willow especially had been through more than Buffy could ever wish on her worst enemy.

Tara looked up with a gentle smile.

"We love you too, Buff," she said softly as Buffy grabbed onto the doorway as Xander pulled away from the curb.

"I love you both," Buffy responded with a loving smile and turned to survey the rest of the vehicle.

More closet space, refrigerator, sink, stove, microwave, overhead storage, dining table, lounge chair and a bed over the cab of the driver's area. What impressed the Slayer was the shower, toilet and sink area.

"Thank God, no gas station bathrooms," she muttered and Anya, in the passenger seat nodded enthusiastically.

"One time I cursed a male to his own private hell of cleaning gas stations bathrooms for eternity," the former demon commented.

"Interesting," Buffy acknowledged and sat down in the lounge chair behind Anya, glancing over at the dining table. The space didn't seem that small with everyone sitting down somewhere but it would probably be impossible if more than one person were up and moving about. They'd have to work on morning schedules or something, she thought to herself.

"Where to, Buff?" Xander asked as they approached the highway entrances.

"North, let's head north," she said easily, leaning back in the chair.

The young man pulled the RV over as Anya got out the map of the western United States. Xander, Buffy and Anya looked it over closely.

"No real plans of where we're going, right?" Xander asked. "There's three different ways to go north, guys."

"Nope, none, just cruising," Buffy agreed.

"Okay, are we going up the other side of the mountains heading into Nevada, through Bridgeport and the mountains to Reno, Nevada? Or there is the center of the State through the Central Valley? We would hit Sacramento and stuff. The other option is up the coastline towards San Francisco."

"There's always cross-over highways in case we change our minds too," Anya pointed out. "There's a highway that goes from Bridgeport through Yosemite to the Central Valley."

"And here's one from the Central Valley to the Coast," Xander pointed to another.

"Well, we're not set on making time getting anywhere," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Do we know if there is still snow in Yosemite?"

"There's snow until late spring blocking Tioga Pass," Tara commented from the back. "We would end up going through Reno, through Susanville and dropping back into California from that route. We run the risk of snow."

Buffy smiled at her lover with a questioning glance and Tara shrugged.

"My family lives up north in the mountains," she explained.

"You've never said anything about them, I guess I thought you were an orphan or something," Xander commented.

"Are we visiting family types?" Anya asked, unsure if she was in favor of that thought or not.

"No!" Tara said quickly, startling Willow. Tara touched Willow's cheek softly. "No, they don't agree with me leaving home, going to college and they forbid the practice of witchcraft and homosexuality."

"Then we don't need to see them," Xander said easily.

"Okay, let's play tourist and head up the coastline," Buffy suggested.

"That's a long and hard drive," Xander pointed out.

"Are we in a hurry?" Willow mumbled and Xander grinned.

"Nope, let's see seals, otters, and lots of twists and turns!" he said cheerfully.

Since all of them had been over this part of the highway before, Tara snuggled down next to Willow while Buffy, Anya and Xander debated what would be the first CD for road music.

Willow nuzzled Tara's neck.

"I've been so scared of losing you these last few months," Tara said softly, kissing Willow for several long moments.

Willow sighed, relaxing in her mate's arms. "I know, I am so tired of being kidnapped, tortured, bitten and separated from you and Buffy."

"You're so strong, Wills," Tara commented. "I love you."

"I love you, Tar," Willow said softly, running her hand over Tara's arm. "I don't feel so strong."

"I know, you're just tired right now," Tara smiled, stroking Willow's hair as the red-haired witch closed her eyes.

Tara glanced over her shoulder, catching Buffy watching them. The Slayer was smiling as she watched Willow drift into sleep. Anya had won the round of Rock-Paper-Scissors and they were currently listening to some group called Dead Can Dance.

Buffy smiled and walked cautiously to the back of the RV, sitting next to Tara.

The blonde witch smiled, turning over slightly so she could look at and touch her other lover.

"She'll probably sleep a lot on the road," Buffy said softly.

"Yeah, she's got a lot to catch up on after that mess with Dracula," Tara agreed.

"We all do," Buffy agreed, leaning down to kiss the witch tenderly. Buffy's eyes were sad when she pulled back. "I'm so sorry about Dracula, Tara."

"I'm trying to understand," Tara admitted. "It does hurt but I know you weren't in control. I know that."

Buffy continued to frown. "It feels weird, all he had to do was snap his fingers and we both jumped."

Tara reached up to wipe away the tears beginning to fall from Buffy's blue eyes.

"I didn't resist him, Tara," Buffy said softly. "Willow fought against breaking the connection with you, even when she was hurting so bad from the magick thing. She fought back, I didn't."

Tara felt Willow stirring and saw that Willow was awake and hurting for their lover. Together they pulled Buffy in between them as she began to cry.

"You resisted him when it counted, Buffy," Tara countered.

Because of Willow's crisis over the withdrawal from the magick, Buffy really hadn't had time to have her own emotional crash over the incident of falling to Dracula's mental control and desires.

Willow and Tara had actually expected it and held the Slayer tight, letting her cry. Tara glanced up and saw Xander and Anya purposefully keeping their eyes on the road ahead of them. She reached up and closed the curtain between the bedroom area and the main area of the RV.

"We're safe, we're together, and Dracula's gone, Buff," Willow said softly, stroking Buffy's hair as Tara wrapped her arm around both of them.

The comforting consisted of snuggles and gentle touches until Buffy and Willow had cried themselves out and drifted into sleep.

Tara moved up to the lounge chair behind Anya and smiled at her friends.

"They okay?" Xander asked softly.

"Yeah," she said easily. "They're j-just both exhausted and emotionally on overload."

"I can understand that," Xander muttered. He grinned and reached over to squeeze Anya's hand. "Dr. Xander and Nurse Anya at your service, we will do our best to get them to relax and heal. You too!"

Tara blushed slightly but smiled. Sometimes it wasn't easy for the shy young woman to believe that she was totally accepted by the Scooby Gang but it was getting easier. She knew that Buffy and Willow loved her very much and Xander loved both of them. Anya came along with Xander, therefore Buffy, Willow and Tara accepted and liked her. Tara came along with Buffy and Willow now, therefore Xander and Anya accepted and liked her.

What really amazed the young witch was Joyce Summers' and Giles' acceptance of her relationship with both Buffy and Willow.

Being in love with both Willow and Buffy was unusual enough, being involved with them in slaying and witchcraft was even more unusual in that it worked and the three of them seemed to balance each other.

That balance was what was needed now, they all realized. Dracula's mental control over Willow and Buffy and Willow's physical addiction to black magick because of Dracula had damaged that balance. It had also damaged everyone's confidence in their skills and strength.

Tara glanced over as Xander drove along the highway. He hadn't said much about Dracula's mental control either but everyone knew he was feeling guilty for having betrayed Buffy and Willow to his Dark Master Dracula.

Tara settled into the seat and dozed lightly, listening to Anya's continual tales of travel throughout the ages and how much nicer the RV was than a carriage in the 17th century.


	33. Chapter 33

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Welcome to My Nightmare**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Willow is healed physically from the after-effects of detoxifying from the black magic Dracula forced on her and dealing with guilt for giving into Dracula along with Xander and Buffy. Now the gang wants to get out of town for some R&R. Can you say "Road Trip?"

**Part 3**

The first real stop of the trip was at the classic Malibu beach. The day was clear and in the low 70s,_ perfect for roaming along the sand_, Xander declared. The weather in Sunnydale was still in the grip of winter and hadn't let go of temperatures in the 50s and 60s.

Xander grinned and parked the RV, satisfied with the vast amount of parking on a weekday.

"Beach!" he shouted. Tara grinned as Anya clapped. The back partition opened to reveal a grinning Buffy and a blinking but smiling Willow.

"First stop!" Xander announced.

"Excellent choice!" Tara agreed.

"We've all been keeping too many night time hours," Buffy added. "I could use some sun. You too, Will."

"I am in total agreement," the red-head grinned.

The first real test of the motor home came moments later when it was debated whether it was warm enough for shorts and who would change where. Given Willow's recent physical problems, they decided just to run around a bit on the beach and not change their clothes this time.

Xander and Anya picked a picnic table to sit on as Buffy, Willow and Tara romped on the edge of the surf, tackling each other and ending up playing tag. Until the teasing during the play ended up in a three-way snuggle and kissing fest.

The next test for the group came with the second decision: make time as far up the coast as they could get, play tourist along the way or both.

Anya leaned back in Xander's arms on the sand as the triad settled down, each grinning and flushed from their romp by the ocean.

"It's so weird," Buffy commented. "We're always chasing our tails, either with school or saving the world. I'm not used to having time to think, let alone slack off."

"I agree," Willow added, leaning against Buffy's shoulder as Tara lay on a blanket, her head in Willow's lap.

"I suggest we just hit Highway 1 and stop whenever and wherever we want," Xander proposed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's move then and at least get out of the county," Buffy suggested, sitting up with a grin.

The next week was spent moving slowly up the California coastline. After the first day Xander began to relax and settled into driving at a calm pace instead of rushing through the scenery.

_Malibu beach, a cruise around the Channel Islands; La Purisima Mission; Point Sal; Pismo Beach; Los Osos; Morro Bay where they spent the afternoon eating calm chowder and French bread on a dock; Harmony, a town of artists that barely registered on a map; a very long day in Hearst Castle; the magnificent beauty of the rough coast of Big Sur; another day exploring Carmel, Monterey and Cannery Row._

Tara threw herself onto the RV bed with an exaggerated sigh as Willow spun around in the Captain's chair, laughing softly.

"Got tired of the noise too?" Willow asked, knowing that about her sometimes shy lover.

"Yeah, that arcade is enough to make you dizzy," Tara nodded, leaning up on her elbows. "Buffy and Xander are competing with a shooting game. I think Buffy forgot that Xander was some kind of soldier for real one Halloween and he's giving her a run for her money in sharp-shooting and Anya claiming all the prizes."

"Yeah, you should have seen him that Halloween," Willow smiled. "For a scary thing it was actually interesting. He was like John Wayne or something."

"And you were a ghost," Tara added, remembering being told the story of haunted costumes.

"Yup and the only one thinking clearly," Willow smiled.

"The others should be gone for awhile," Tara said softly and Willow felt her heart skip a beat as her mate's eyes darkened in desire.

Willow moved slowly out of the chair as Tara turned over onto her side. The red-haired witch grabbed something from the back of the door and placed it on the outside door handle before closing it.

Tara smiled as Willow climbed onto the bed next to her and closed the partition.

Willow touched Tara's cheek gently, as if afraid her mate was a dream. Tara pulled Willow into her arms and moaned as their lips met. Her red haired lover snuggled down into her arms with a sigh and a smile.

"We haven't had a lot of time to snuggle since Dracula," Willow commented.

"Before that actually," Tara observed, beginning to unbutton Willow blouse as Willow drew a leg over Tara's. "I love you Willow, don't you ever dare run away again!"

"I won't, I promise," Willow said, her voice getting husky as Tara pulled her blouse open. "I'll never leave you or Buffy again."

Willow's hands were pulling at Tara's t-shirt as well and growled as it remained stubbornly on. Tara smiled and rose up enough for her mate to get the t-shirt over her head. Bras were removed quickly and mutually as both women began breathing heavily and movements became a little more frantic.

"Goddess, Will," Tara mumbled.

"Yes, now!" Willow growled, pulling at Tara's jeans as the other woman tugged at her shorts.

"It always feels like fire when I'm touching you!" Tara whispered, kissing Willow's neck and biting her earlobe before moving to her lips again.

"I love you, Tara," Willow moaned as clothing was shoved aside, impatiently. She cried out as Tara's lips and teeth moved lower to her breasts and nipples. Her back arched as her lover's hands roamed all over her skin.

"Need you! It's like I'm in heaven when I touch you and I'll die if I don't keep touching you," Tara mumbled.

"Yes," Willow whimpered, agreeing with the sentiment.

Willow willingly gave up the lead to her lover as Tara's body covered her. A leg between hers caused Willow to cry out again and thrust against Tara. The blonde witch felt herself whimper as her hand moved between their bodies, touching warmth and wetness as Willow bit her lip.

Xander stopped in the parking lot, his arms filled with stuffed animals and packages. Buffy and Anya snapped in protest as they nearly ran into him until they saw the red bandana tied to the door handle of the RV.

"Looks like we're supposed to stay out for awhile," Xander smirked.

"Should have known this would happen when they both decided they had enough of big noises," Anya complained. "We are getting a hotel room tonight, Xander!"

"Yes, dear," he said willingly. The only real draw back of traveling with the Scooby Gang was the lack of privacy for sex.

Buffy grinned, she intended to give Tara and Willow another work out later that night in their own hotel room. She needed snuggle time and sex as well and sometimes having Anya and Xander just on the other side of a thin partition wasn't enough space.

The next day was spent along the beach at Santa Cruz. Xander and Anya took in a few of the rides on the Boardwalk while Buffy, Willow and Tara lounged on a blanket on the beach. The weather was nice; it was a weekday so it wasn't crowded and they wanted to relax from playing tourist.

"This is really nice," Willow murmured, her head resting on Buffy's stomach.

"Yeah," Tara, lying on her stomach next to Buffy, agreed.

"Any Jonesing for the magick thing?" Buffy asked the red-head, running her hand over Willow's hair.

"Some," Willow admitted. "It's not bad, though. I look at the two of you and it passes."

"You'll let us know if it gets too hard, right?" Tara repeated.

"You bet," Willow nodded. "I think the real test will be when we get back to Sunnyhell and facing danger."

"Yeah and I don't think the Council will let us off the hook just because we played tourist all this time," Buffy said thoughtfully.

"I know, they'll still want to keep an eye on me until we either prove I can handle it or can stay away from it," Willow nodded.

"Which do you want to do?" Tara asked, sitting up to look down at her lover.

Willow frowned as she thought for a moment. "I've been going over it in my head, a lot. I want to work on controlling it with you. The magick started working for me when we worked together. I'd like to start slow and go back to the basics."

"Okay, we can start any time you'd like," Tara nodded and used the opportunity to bend over and kiss Willow and then Buffy before lying back down.

"Well, well, well," a masculine voice intruded into the conversation.

Buffy sat up instantly as Tara and Willow looked up to find three college-looking males standing nearby.

"Here we were going to ask for a date tonight," the voice continued with a smirk.

Willow and Tara sat up slowly as Buffy's muscles tensed.

"Guess that's out of the question, huh, Steve," the middle one grinned. "Looks like they're either very, very kinky or a bunch of dykes."

Buffy glanced around, gauging her surroundings, her lack of weapons, and her growing irritation. She had heard the word 'dyke' muttered around them after Willow and Tara had been open about their relationship but never to her face.

The blonde Slayer slowly got to her feet and moved to where Tara and Willow were slightly behind her.

"Look, guys," Buffy said slowly. "We're just trying to grab some sun and quiet. How about giving us some space?"

The Slayer knew that it wasn't likely that the three males would leave but she really wanted it to end peacefully.

The three smirked again and Buffy quickly sized each of them up in their baggy shorts, baggy t-shirts and baseball caps._ No weapons of any kind but they were big, probably football players, she surmised._

"What's the matter, sweetheart," the third one grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't dig guys?"

The other two snarled, their eyes hardening.

The beach was fairly deserted and there wasn't anyone close enough to help or encourage the males to leave. Buffy had a sinking feeling this was going to get messy.

Buffy felt a "ping" at her mental shields and opened them.

/Buffy, this isn't good,/ Willow said mentally.

/Don't worry about us,/ Tara reassured their mate mentally.

Buffy's sense of fair play demanded that she wait until they made a move before she beat the hell out of them but that didn't mean she couldn't push them.

"Well it has been awhile since I got to kick some ass," she muttered. "Look, guys, if you are the alternative to women, I'll choose women every time."

It took the males a moment to realize what she was saying and then they got angry.

"Why you little dyke!" Steve growled and swung his fist at Buffy's nose as the other two moved to grab her.

Buffy knew they expected her to try and go for the groin. Instead the Slayer thrust upwards with the palm of her hand, shattering Steve's nose. She bent her body over to one side and brought her leg straight up under the chin of the one on her right. He fell heavily to the sand.

The remaining male stopped his advance and looked at his friends, one lying on the ground with a broken jaw and the other on his knees, holding a broken nose.

"I'm cool," he muttered.

"Take them and leave, you ruined my sun," Buffy complained. "And that wasn't even a decent demonstration of self defense."

"Come on, let's head back," Willow said behind her as the male helped his friends to his feet.

Buffy kept an eye on the wounded males as Willow and Tara gathered their things.

"Bummer," Buffy muttered. "Let's grab something to eat."

"Good idea," Tara agreed.

Xander had been disappointed that he missed the minor altercation on the beach but Anya was overjoyed. She had managed to drag her boyfriend into a deserted janitorial closet for some kinky private time.

Xander's hand over her mouth stopped any further graphic descriptions of their sexual encounter when he blushed a bright red as Tara and Willow giggled. Buffy grinned at his embarrassment.

"At least we wait until we get back to the RV or a hotel room," she smirked.

"Hey, that's enough now!" he protested. "Okay, how about….uh, food! Food would be good!"

"He's trying to change the subject," Willow pointed out the obvious to Tara and the witch nodded, still feeling as playful as Willow.

"How true. You know he's always hinting for descriptions about what we do together sexually but he never lets Anya share what they do, ever notice that?" Tara teased.

Anya pulled Xander's hand away from her mouth and nodded vigorously.

"I too have noticed that!" she agreed.

"I think I'll crawl under the RV now!" Xander shouted. "No talking about my sex life!"

"Gee, that seems one-sided," Buffy joined in on the teasing.

"Food or Anya doesn't get sex for a week!" Xander threatened.

Anya was quickly sitting in the passenger seat and buckling her safety belt, very compliant.

Buffy and her mates laughed hysterically for several moments as Xander started the RV up and moved out of the parking lot.

The Slayer took the chance to watch her lovers and friends over dinner and smiled. For the first time in six months they finally were relaxing and it felt a bit like old times as Willow laughed and leaned against Tara as Xander made goofy faces over his slice of pizza, resting his cast on the table.

Anya was trying to understand male juvenile humor as Tara blushed.

Buffy found herself grinning as Tara and Xander raced for the jukebox in the pizza parlor, fighting to see who got to choose the next set of songs. Anya shook her head and watched Xander with loving eyes.

"He is special," she declared.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed.

Xander caught the look from Anya and grinned a goofy smile and began blushing, giving Tara an opening to insert her dollar into the machine while he was distracted. He threw up his hands in defeat and began to beg Tara for a chance to pick at least one of the songs.

Tara, laughing, relented and let him pick the first song.

Buffy, watching Xander saw him suddenly get a very serious look on his face as he dug into his jacket pocket for something. The Slayer had noticed him checking the pocket every ten minutes ever since they had left the RV for dinner and wondered what he was up to.

Xander was obviously nervous when he and Tara came back to the table causing Willow and Buffy to get very quiet. Anya, catching Xander's expression fell silent a moment later.

"Xander? Is something wrong?" Anya questioned after a moment of the young man standing at the table instead of sitting; shuffling his feet, hands deep in his pockets.

"No! Nothing!" he squeaked.

"Xan, what gives?" Willow asked softly.

"I…I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," he stammered. "That deal with Dracula really twisted me up inside…I almost lost all of you…I was almost lost."

"Xan?" Buffy asked softly, almost afraid of where he was headed.

"I don't want to miss any chance I've got," he continued quickly. "Seeing the three of you together makes me…"

"Horny?" Anya questioned.

"NO!" he snapped, blushing. "Kinda like warm fuzzies, I guess. You three just fit together and Willow and Buffy are finally happy. I want that too."

"You do not have this with me?" Anya demanded, beginning to pout. "You wish more women or men in your bed?"

"NO!" Xander snapped and went to one knee, fumbling with something in his pocket.

"Oh God," Buffy muttered as he pulled out a jewelry box.

"Oh boy," Willow muttered.

"Anya," Xander continued, ignoring his friends and opening the box to reveal a very nice diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Anya blinked as the other three women held their breath, eyes wide in surprise. Buffy was surprised when the former vengeance demon's eyes filled with tears.

"You mean a traditional-like wedding and marriage?" she whispered.

"Yes," Xander nodded. "Whatever you want; white dress, preacher, our friends, a small house, kids, everything!"

"Yes!" Anya shouted and pulled Xander to her for a long and passionate kiss as Buffy, Tara and Willow began to cheer and clap.

Other customers, figuring out what was happening when they saw the young man on one knee with a ring box, joined in on the cheering and clapping. Xander got to his feet with Anya still in his arms. He kissed and held her tightly.

He began moving slightly with his fiancée as Bryan Adams began singing "Everything I Do."

Willow leaned against Tara and held Buffy's hand as they watched the young couple sway, lost in the moment and in each other's eyes.

The next three days were spent in San Francisco celebrating the engagement and their freedom. The only 'bitch' during the trip to that point was Anya complaining that Xander wouldn't let her buy everything in sight. Her mercenary heart quickly calculated the resale value of several things they saw along the way that she could resale in the Magic Box and Xander put his foot down by saying there wasn't enough room in the RV.

Willow consulted the map as they crossed the Golden Gate Bridge. A quick detour to the Marin Headlands for a picnic and travel decisions led to the general idea of driving slowly, continuing up Highway 1, taking in the little towns and the magnificent coastline above San Francisco.

Tara, having lived in Northern California, stood back and watched Buffy and Willow discover the crashing ocean against the sea cliffs and the pine trees that lined the other side of the road. Willow was delighted with the combination of coast and forest and the rest of the group was more than happy to indulge her desire to explore almost every spot along the way. Xander took special delight in pointing out that they could take a tour of the area via horror movies.

Buffy asked what he was talking about and he happily pointed out that several movies had been filmed in the SF area and above.

"'Scream' was filmed at the Santa Rosa high school; 'The Birds' at Bodega Bay; 'The Fog' was at Point Reyes; 'Interview with the Vampire' in San Francisco," he grinned.

"And 'Time After Time' in San Francisco too," Tara mentioned and Willow raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I remember that one!" Willow said happily. "Jack the Ripper and H.G. Wells, so romantic!"

Tara grinned and nuzzled Willow's neck as they lounged on the bed in the back.

Buffy laughed from the seat behind Anya. "Only Xander would know what horror films were filmed where," she grinned.

The small band took their time traveling up the coast, taking several days before they reached Eureka.

As they got closer to the California-Oregon border, they decided it was time for more traveling decisions and huddled over the maps one evening in a hotel room.

"Well, we have 15 days before the next full moon," Tara pointed out, looking at a calendar and holding Willow's hand. "We need to decide if we want to be back in Sunnydale by the full moon or chance sedating and chaining Willow up somewhere on the road."

"What do you think, Wills?" Buffy asked softly.

Willow's jaw muscles clenched as she struggled against her feelings of guilt for putting her friends through the hassle of dealing with her as a werewolf as she looked over the map.

Buffy leaned forward and raised Willow's chin.

"None of that, Red," Buffy scolded. "None of us are to blame for this, not even Oz really. No guilty feelings, we just deal with it."

"Yeah," Xander agreed as Anya played with her ring. "It's no deal, Will. Just like when we watched over Oz."

"It still makes me feel bad," Willow mumbled.

"I suggest we take our time heading back," Tara said thoughtfully. "I can help hold the werewolf magickally and it'll show the Council that we're not afraid of dealing with Willow on any level."

"Wow!" Buffy said with a smile. "That's a great idea."

Tara blushed under the praise and Willow leaned up and kissed the blonde witch.

"Okay, how about crossing over from here to Redding, over to Susanville, down to Reno and then back to Sacramento and then down to home?" Xander suggested, pointing out his suggested long route. "It'll take us through some major mountains, into the fun gambling city of Reno and then down the State. We can veer off and see Yosemite from Merced or something else if we want."

"Grand idea and we can see Lake Tahoe, it's so beautiful this time of year," Buffy agreed. "Giles isn't complaining about the credit card charges or yelling for us to hurry back, so I agree."

"I'm in!" Tara said with a smile. "As long as we avoid Scott Bar."

"Where is that?" Xander asked with a frown.

"Probably not even listed," she mumbled. "And it's further up than we're going."

"Then not a problem," he grinned.

"Let's do it," Willow agreed.

"I am in agreement," Anya said, looking at her ring and the diamond.

"Let's get some sleep and we'll start the mountain tour tomorrow," Buffy suggested.

"As if the three of you ever sleep," Anya complained.

"Well, I remember the hotel manager threatening to break in your door last time we stopped at a hotel," Buffy teased and Xander began blushing again.

"Yeah," Willow joined in quickly. "He wasn't sure if you were having sex or killing Xander."

"Well, can you blame him?" Tara added as Xander groaned. "Seeing Xander tied to the bed and Anya with a…."

"Nothing! That wasn't a riding crop in her hand!" Xander protested and dragged Anya off the bed. "It was the belt off my robe!"

"I thought that's what I tied your hands with…" Anya began to correct him as he dragged her out of the room.

Buffy, Willow and Tara laughed until tears flowed and ribs hurt.

"Goddess, we have got to stop teasing him!" Tara insisted, still giggling.

"Anya makes him such a great target though," Buffy commented as Willow lay back on the bed holding her ribs.

"One of these days he's going to catch us doing something and tease us forever," Willow warned as Buffy moved slowly to lay beside her. Willow's breath caught in her throat as Buffy's eyes darkened with desire and she began unbuttoning Willow's blouse.

Tara moved up along Willow on the other side and nuzzled the red-head's neck.

"Oh boy, you two drive me insane!" Willow whispered.

"Oh yeah and I enjoy every minute of it," Buffy muttered as she unfastened Willow's bra and took a nipple into her mouth. She then moved up to Willow's lips.

Tara snuggled on one side and Buffy on the other, Willow sighed with happiness.

The evening was spent snuggling, nuzzling and slowly building to sex. One of the times the three lovers had the chance to take things slow and lovingly and they intended to treasure it.

_Even if they didn't get enough sleep._

Two days later Xander pulled over and consulted the map as they traveled from Susanville towards Reno, Nevada. Anya turned and smiled at the three women snuggling in the back of the RV. The trip had been good for everyone, Anya included.

Most of those two days were spent snuggling in the RV, either Xander and Anya in the bed above the cab or the three lovers in the bed in the back. A gentle and romantic mood had descended on the group after Xander's proposal and Anya's acceptance of marriage.

Anya frowned as she changed the channel on the radio. Xander looked over with a puzzled looked as she swore under her breath.

"What is it, honey?" he asked.

"Radio religious fanatics are more annoying now than in the 15th century," Anya complained.

"Just change the channel," Xander suggested.

"It is so stupid! These uptight men and women who probably have never achieved an orgasm go around telling people how to live," Anya continued to complain.

"What's the problem this time?" Xander grinned.

"That moron was saying that homosexuals are evil people just because who they have sex with and love," Anya bitched loudly.

Xander glanced in the rearview mirror and noticed Buffy leaning up on her elbow, as the three women got quiet.

"Can't change those types, Anya," Xander said sadly as he looked around at the road signs. "Just change the channel."

"They are stupid and should be educated," Anya protested. "All they would have to do is spend time with our friends to know that they aren't evil. We fight evil, they aren't evil."

Xander grinned as he saw Buffy shake her head with a grin. Anya switched seats with him and wrangled the RV back onto the road, managing quite well.

"They wouldn't even agree to talk with Willow and Tara, Anya," Xander tried to explain. "They think witches are evil too."

"So, they think Willow and Tara are evil because they are gay and witches?" Anya asked.

"Pretty much, Buffy gets included because she's gay now or at least bisexual with them," Xander nodded, putting in a CD to avoid any more preaching from the radio.

"But Buffy fights evil more than any of us! That is not fair! She's died for the good side, don't those idiots think about such things?" Anya asked.

"Not really," Xander pondered. "They think Buffy is wrong because she now sleeps with women, two of them at the same time and has unmarried sex. Lots of things, I guess."

"This doesn't make sense," Anya complained.

"No, sometimes strong religious beliefs don't make sense," Xander said gently.

"They never have, I know that," Anya snapped. "It just shouldn't continue is what I'm saying. They should be willing to take time to learn their mistakes."

"I agree totally," Xander nodded. "Unfortunately, we can't tie them to a chair and make them listen."

Anya sighed as Xander grinned. "I miss the days when we could," she smiled.

Xander shook his head as Willow giggled softly.

"Can we stop for lunch, guys? I'm a little tired and would like to switch drivers," Xander called. "We've got a town coming into sight down in that valley below."

"That's strange," Anya muttered, looking over the map. "There's no town listed this soon."

"Well, maybe it's too small for the map," Xander suggested.

"They might not have a coffee shop then," Tara called from the back.

"I hope they do, I'd really like a good greasy hamburger, please," Xander begged.

"We could all use a stretch break," Buffy agreed.

"Cool, thanks," Xander smiled and worked the RV slowly down the mountain road slowly. The group had decided to take some off highway roads and see the mountains. Now they had found a small town that wasn't even listed on the map.

He grinned with relief when they spotted a small coffee shop at the end of the one road town.

The three mates moved up to check out the town as Xander slowed to a crawl.

"Wow! This is like something out of a bad horror movie!" Xander said softly.

"Or some biker film," Tara added.

"Deliverance," Anya chirped in.

"Oh, so not a place I want to visit!" Xander declared. "I don't want to squeal like a pig!"

The place looked like a stereotypical small mountain town from a horror movie: small little shops, a sheriff's office, a bar and a few houses. A couple of roads branched off from the main road and they could see several houses in the woods along those roads.

"Let's eat!" Xander said enthusiastically.

"You're always hungry," Willow laughed.

The small group emerged from the RV, smiling and joking among themselves. They spotted several locals hanging around outside a small general store but didn't pay too much attention to them. Buffy, of course, immediately gauged strength, potential weapons and possible danger from the men and two women and anywhere surrounding them but her "spidey" sense wasn't buzzing so she followed her mates and friends into the coffee shop.

"Mel's diner!" Xander whispered with a grin.

"You watch too much TV!" Tara whispered back as a waitress with a bee-hive hairdo approached them with menus.

"Five of you?" she asked, snapping her gum.

Buffy could tell that Xander was barely hanging onto his composure and not laugh in the woman's face. She did look like something out of a TV truck stop.

"Yes, please," Anya said politely.

The group sat down in the booth, with Willow squeezing in between Tara and Buffy. Xander grinned at the typical menu and leaned against Anya.

The waitress returned a few moments later with her order pad and smiled.

"Can I take..." Xander looked up as the woman hesitated, her face puzzled as she looked at the three young women.

"Order?" Xander asked quickly, wondering if they were about to get a dose of small town prejudice. "Yeah, I'd like a double cheeseburger, fries and a coke."

The woman blinked and quickly wrote on her pad.

"I would like a cheeseburger, a small salad and milk, please," Anya requested.

"Same here, please," Willow said softly and Tara nodded.

"Sounds good," Buffy agreed.

"Okay," the waitress smiled but Willow caught Buffy's frown, the smile seemed forced.

"Was that weird or what?" Tara whispered as the woman leaned over a back counter and handed someone in back their order.

"Yeah," Xander agreed and frowned when he noticed the waitress moving to the far end of the counter to urgently talk with one of the locals. Buffy continued to frown when the scruffy young man got up with his meal only half finished and moved out a back door.

"Is anybody else getting wigged here?" Xander whispered.

"Yeah, there's something…" Willow muttered.

"What is it, Will?" Buffy asked, frowning with worry.

"I don't know," Willow frowned. "It's like…I don't know, damnit. Maybe she's a magic user and I'm sensing that."

The waitress returned with three plates and made a return trip with the last two, including Xander's double cheeseburger. Drinks followed next and Willow continued to frown.

Buffy felt Tara trying to extend her "senses" at the same time Buffy did but couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

"Okay, Willow senses something weird," Xander said between large bites. "Why isn't Buffy sensing something?"

"Or Tara if it's magic?" Anya asked.

Willow's eyes widened and her breathing quickened.

"Get me out of here, guys!" she whispered, her voice almost panicked.

"Will!"

"Buffy, please! Let's get out of here!" Willow begged and Xander was on his feet in a moment. He quickly crossed to the counter and pulled out some money.

"I'm sorry, my friend isn't feeling well, thanks!" he said quickly as the girls dashed for the door with Anya right behind them. Xander grabbed his burger and moved to follow her friends.

Willow squeaked as the door slammed open and a huge man in uniform stood in their way. Xander turned to find that the same scruffy young man had returned and was standing at the back door.

"Good afternoon, ladies," the Sheriff said calmly. "Sir," he continued, including Xander as he looked over their shoulders.

His eyes settled on Willow as she whimpered and stumbled back into Buffy.

"Welcome to Lupercalia," he said with a smile. "Sister."

Willow felt her heart racing as the Sheriff's eyes changed from dark brown to wolf yellow and his canines extended into fangs.


	34. Chapter 34

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Welcome to My Nightmare**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Willow is healed physically from the after-effects of detoxifying from the black magic Dracula forced on her and dealing with guilt for giving into Dracula along with Xander and Buffy. Now the gang wants to get out of town for some R&R. Can you say "Road Trip?"

**Part 4**

Willow's squeak turned to a growl when the Sheriff's canine's turned into fangs. She felt Buffy's muscles tensing behind her.

"Please!" the Sheriff said quickly, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "We mean you no harm! I promise!"

His fangs quickly retracted and his eyes shifted back to human brown.

"Would you all please sit down and finish your meal?" he asked softly.

"Will?" Buffy asked, her hands on Willow's shoulders, ready to pull her lover out of the way to protect everyone.

"I swear by Romulus and Remus and their wolf mother that we don't mean you any harm," the Sheriff said slowly. He pulled out his pistol and handed it to Buffy; butt first.

"Okay," Willow said softly.

The small group returned to their booth and the young man brought over a chair for the Sheriff to sit down at the edge of the booth.

"I'm called Luke," the Sheriff said introducing himself. "That's Lucille and the young one is Phillip."

"I'm Willow," Willow said slowly. "Tara, Buffy, Xander and Anya."

"You're a werewolf too?" Anya demanded, getting right to the point.

"Yes, we all are," Luke nodded.

"All?" Willow squeaked, almost jumping up in fright and surprise.

"Easy, young one!" Luke smiled.

"All of you?" Buffy demanded and then muttered, "Why didn't I sense it?"

"The entire town is," Luke added, watching Xander almost choke on his fries.

"Oh God," Willow whispered.

"The entire town?" Xander repeated.

"Yes, we're the descendants of an ancient tribe from the Carpathian Mountains," Luke explained. "Our families immigrated here with the gypsies but we stayed together and founded this small town when mankind moved west."

"The entire town gets furry on full moons and tears up the countryside?" Buffy asked, wrapping an arm protectively around Willow's shoulders.

"In a way," Luke grinned. "We find our wolf selves when we hit teenage years and the Elders show the young ones how to control it so we aren't a danger to anyone."

"You can control it?" Willow whispered, her eyes suddenly hopeful instead of fearful.

Luke nodded gently. "Yes, and we offer that to any of our kin passing through, like you."

Buffy frowned. "A friend of ours left town a while back and when he came back he could control the wolf but he was totally evil."

"He didn't learn from us," Luke said firmly. "We teach the young how to accept the wolf and nature. We view ourselves as part of nature, not something evil and cursed."

"But I was," Willow said softly. "I took the curse from someone by using black magic."

"That doesn't make you evil," Luke said firmly, shaking his head as Lucille placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can sense evil ones and ask them to leave town once they finish their meals. You aren't evil."

Willow sighed and leaned against Tara's shoulder.

"I take it that you don't know control yet?" Luke asked gently.

"No, full moons especially," Tara answered, feeling Willow's 'fight or flight' energy fading quickly. "She changed once to protect me but she has no control on full moons."

Buffy raised Willow's chin gently and wiped at the tears flowing down her lover's cheeks.

"I think Will should lie down for awhile," Buffy said softly.

"Her energy is low, she's been ill recently," Luke said, passing a hand in front of Willow's face.

"Yes, we've been through a lot," Buffy agreed.

"Do you think you all could stay a few days?" Luke asked. "We could show her a lot in three days, enough to keep her from being a danger on full moons."

"I don't know, we need to talk about it," Buffy said slowly. "I'd like to meet some of the others."

"Of course," Luke agreed readily, standing up as Lucille smiled at the small group. "Shall we meet in the church in about two hours? I'll get the Elders together."

"Where's the church?" Tara asked as Willow watched Luke and Lucille carefully but wearily.

"At the end of the street, top of the small rise," Lucille smiled. "Lunch is on us."

"Thank you," Buffy said softly as the group worked their way out of the booth, Tara and Buffy staying on either side of Willow as they made their way to the RV.

Buffy and Tara quickly moved Willow to the bed and sat on either side of her as she perched on the edge of it.

"I'm confused and scared," Willow muttered.

"Does this remind anyone else of a horror movie?" Xander demanded. "I say we rev Priscilla up and get the hell out of here!"

Willow frowned. "They feel okay."

"Okay? An entire town of werewolves feels okay?" Xander squeaked. "What, you got warm fuzzies for werewolves after what Oz did to all of us?"

"Back off, Xander!" Buffy snapped. "If they're on the level, it might be a perfect chance for Willow to learn. You know the hell she went through when she escaped."

"Look, I know how much it scares all of us that she might escape and hurt someone," Xander said softly. "But how weird is this? A town of werewolves? John Carradine is going to rise from the grave sprouting fangs and fur!"

"It's very weird," Tara agreed, holding Willow's hand. "So is Sunnydale."

"Okay, we live on a mouth of Hell, what are the odds that we found a town of werewolves?" Xander demanded.

"I'm not surprised, actually," Buffy shrugged. "I'm just surprised it took something this long to jump out at us."

"I want to see the Elders," Willow said more firmly. "If they can help, I'd be a major idiot to pass up the chance."

"I have to agree," Tara nodded. "I didn't sense anything evil from them and Buffy's Slayer senses didn't go into alert."

"Okay, how about we stay in the RV with the engine running in case you guys need to leave quickly?" Xander suggested.

"Alright," Buffy nodded. "That's not a bad idea. Until then, I want Willow to get some rest and we can plan an escape and ready our weapons."

"Okay!" Xander nodded, feeling better with a plan for defense.

One added feature of the RV was a secret compartment in the floor and under the dining seats. Inside the compartments were weapons: stakes, silver daggers, crossbows, axes, swords, holy water, tranquilizer gun and five automatic pistols. The bullets were a special mix with silver hollow points filled with garlic.

Tara curled up in bed, holding Willow closely as the others dug out the weapons and checked them, stashing them in various parts of the RV.

Buffy frowned and placed the tranquilizer gun near the door. Tara caught her eye and frowned.

"They might be able to use her against us, like vampires," Buffy said softly.

"I am tired," Willow mumbled.

"It's the stress, lover," Tara said softly, gently stroking her mate's hair.

"I don't think they're dangerous," Willow muttered, closing her eyes as she curled up in Tara's arms.

"Hasn't she been through enough already?" Xander complained as he looked at his best friend drifting into sleep.

"Yup, and it's up to us to protect her for awhile," Buffy nodded. "I hope they don't want to fight us for her."

"Slayer doesn't want a good fight?" Anya demanded.

"Actually I don't," Buffy responded. "I would really rather not take on an entire town of werewolves with only a few clips of silver bullets."

"Okay, we're supposed to meet them in half an hour," Tara said softly, looking at her watch, stroking Willow's cheek as the girl napped restlessly.

"Let's walk to the church," Buffy suggested. "Xander, if you hear gunshots or see one of us flashing our flashlights, you come barreling down the street."

"You got it," the young man nodded.

"Come on, Will," Tara said gently. "Let's go meet your new kinfolk."

Willow grumbled but sat up slowly. "I hope they're friendly."

"So do we, Will," Buffy nodded, handing her a small Mag-Lite flashlight. "We signal Xander and Anya with either gunshots or flashlight."

"Okay," Willow nodded, clipping the flashlight to a belt loop but frowned when Buffy started to hand her a small pistol. "Silver bullets?"

"Silver tipped, Slayer specials," Xander answered.

"I don't know," Willow said, hesitating to take the pistol.

"Will, if these werewolves are bad guys, they won't let us leave," Buffy said softly.

"Like Oz and his pack," Tara added.

Willow frowned but took the gun and stuck it in her belt behind her back.

The small church looked like something out of a New England postcard. It was small, white and with a steeple.

"Does it hold everyone?" Tara asked as they approached the small building on the rise.

"I don't know," Buffy commented, constantly looking around for town's people and possible danger. "Luke said he'd gather the Elders, not the entire town."

Phillip was waiting on the stairs outside and smiled broadly when the three young women got closer.

Buffy noticed a few people hanging around outside their front doors, apparently curious but not threatening.

She felt Willow's hand slip into hers as Tara placed a comforting hand on the red-haired witch's shoulder.

Buffy glanced at her lovers and smiled, trying to encourage them. She could tell Tara was nervous and Willow was as jumpy and shy as when Buffy first met her.

"Ladies, thank you very much for agreeing to meet with the Elders," Phillip said calmly, opening the doors for them. Buffy was surprised, he sounded well educated, not the back-woods farmer type he looked like.

"Thanks," Buffy smiled, noticing that he held his hands in sight, as if he expected them to be nervous.

He moved through the doors ahead of them, as if anticipating they wouldn't want someone between them and the door.

Willow swallowed nervously and followed Buffy into the small building.

Xander waited impatiently as he and Anya watched the three women enter the small church. Anya had a pistol in her lap and Xander had a shotgun across his. The shotgun was loaded with special rounds, a combination load of wood, iron and silver pellets. They were special loads for vampires, demons and werewolves. He could see several people milling around inside the coffee shop, occasionally watching the RV.

Xander had a feeling it was going to be a long wait. Anya put in a CD as the engine idled.

Luke, the Sheriff, was standing near the front of the pews and Buffy quickly scanned the church, looking for windows, doors, and any at-hand weapons. The altar had been moved back and two tables set up with chairs all around it.

Five men and four women stood up as the girls walked down the aisle.

Tara's student eyes took notes of the older adults: the youngest looked to be 50 and the oldest somewhere over 100. Overall, the general impression to the young college student was a senior citizen meeting or a small town council.

"Thank you, ladies," Luke smiled and offered them chairs at the table.

"We're a little nervous here," Buffy admitted and was grateful that each of the Elders had small name plaques on the table in front of them.

"We expect that, Miss," Robert Stockwell, the oldest Elder said easily.

"I'm Buffy, this is Tara and Willow is between us," Buffy said in introduction.

"Robert Stockwell, Maggie O'Connor, Layton Lawson, Pietr Androvkoff, Stefn Wulfsson, Ster Johansson, Helki Androvkoff, and Rowan O'Connor," Luke pointed to each member.

"Willow is a sister," Helki commented.

"Yes," Willow nodded shyly. "The sheriff says the entire town are lycanthropes."

"Yes," Robert nodded. "Most are, some aren't by way of marriage and sometimes the wolf skips a generation if one of the parents is human."

"I offered young Willow our usual hospitality," Luke said, sitting down to join the table.

"Let us tell you about Lupercalia," Rowan suggested. "Our families originated in the Carpathian Mountains, stayed together when mankind moved west across America and founded this small town. We keep to ourselves but most of our young people venture out, go to college and build lives but they always return, usually with wives or husbands, adding new blood to the town."

"We have met many Weres in our history," Layton continued. "Most had no control over their wild side. We offer help in learning that control."

"Why?" Buffy asked. "I think it's great but why?"

"Well, we think its better that Weres learn control, it brings less attention to our kind and thus protects us," Helki commented. "We are also dedicated to teaching Weres control so they don't give into evil."

"We are from the first Weres," Luke continued. "We feel more at home in the forest than hunting some poor human in a city."

"Like you, Will," Buffy said softly.

"Tell us about you and your wolf side," Rowan encouraged.

"I…uh…" Willow stammered.

"Want me to take that one?" Buffy offered.

"Please," Willow said softly, beginning to blush.

"We live in a place where evil stuff pours out of the mouth of Hell, literally," Buffy began. "Willow began dating a guy in high school and it turned out Oz was a werewolf. He didn't have any control at all and would attack anything or anyone when he was a werewolf."

"How did you handle that?" Luke asked.

"We'd lock him away every full moon and sedate him if he got out," Willow answered. "He went away to find a cure and came back a few months later. He…Oz had…he had changed."

"Oz traveled and found a pack of werewolves who took him in," Buffy continued. "It was a pack of werewolves who enjoyed hunting humans."

The Elders looked at each other and some nodded, as if they weren't surprised by the answer.

"Colony," Layton muttered.

"Wanna clue us in?" Buffy asked.

"Please continue first," Stefn suggested.

"Oz wanted to claim Willow as his mate, he had become the alpha male of his pack," Tara added.

"The young woman chose not to?" Maggie asked.

"No, I didn't…I cared but…I…I wasn't in love with him anymore and I didn't know he had gone bad," Willow stammered.

"He tried to force the issue," Buffy continued, holding Willow's hand under the table. "Oz attacked Willow and shattered her hand. He was about to intentionally bite Willow and I stepped in."

"She took the bite for Willow," Tara explained.

"You took the bite? Oz's werewolf was through the blood?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, his cousin bit him and he bit Buffy," Willow explained.

"Then how are you a Were and not her?" Robert questioned.

"I…I'm a witch," Willow said softly.

"Oh by the Goddess!" Rowan exclaimed. "You found a transference spell that worked?"

"Yeah," Willow nodded. "It was on the wrong side of gray though and I think it worked because we're…I mean…Buffy and I…we're close."

"You willingly took a curse for your friend?" Luke asked softly.

"Yes," Willow nodded.

"Wow," Luke whistled.

"She's not like Oz though," Buffy added. "She…there was an earthquake and the werewolf got out."

Willow's head dropped and Tara wrapped her arm around the red head's shoulder.

"She…the werewolf didn't attack me," Tara said softly. "I was trapped by a fallen door and she could have killed me but didn't."

"Go on," Pietr encouraged.

"Two bodies were found ripped apart," Buffy continued, squeezing Willow's hand under the table. "They were killed by two different werewolves and we discovered through lab analysis and hypnosis that Willow came across the male werewolf killing a young girl. She attacked and killed him trying to protect the girl and the forest."

"Praise be to Romulus and Remus!" Helki exclaimed.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"The founders of Rome, Romulus and Remus. They were abandoned at birth but a she-wolf found them, suckled and protected them," Tara explained. "She was celebrated during the Lupercalia."

"Research girl," Buffy muttered.

"She's a nature wolf!" Luke said enthusiastically.

"Clue us in?" Buffy asked.

"Even though she used a spell and took a curse, it seems your mate is from our line," Maggie said, the elder woman's face one of happiness.

Buffy glanced at Willow and Tara and knew they had both caught the word 'mate' even though Tara was the only one being semi-open in her affection for Willow.

"Explanations, please," Tara pleaded.

"She is a natural werewolf," Luke said. "Some Weres seem prone to violence and blood. Those are like your boyfriend; others are like us. We are shy as wolves outside the pack and would prefer to run from a human than kill them. It sounds like you are one of us."

"A friend said that Willow may have been blessed with a gentle nature demon werewolf," Buffy said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Sterling nodded. "We don't feel the wolf is a demon but we understand the thought."

"During a battle with Dr…with two other werewolves, Willow changed into a werewolf on her own and killed them. She was protecting me," Tara added.

"Fantastic!" Luke grinned. "How long have you been a Were?"

"Halloween," Willow said softly.

"That's fast for a voluntary change," Rowan commented with a slight frown.

"She was protecting a mate," Stefn pointed out.

"You know?" Buffy finally asked.

"We can tell when someone is mated, you three are as close as any werewolf mates we've ever seen," Robert explained. "The energy runs between all of you, very strongly."

"Can you help Will?" Buffy asked softly

"Yes, if you can spend a few days with us," Sterling nodded calmly. "I believe we can help her learn control."

"It won't be easy," Maggie O'Connor warned. "Your energy is low and erratic and we'll be asking more concentration than you've ever given before."

"Yeah, you thought finals were bad," Phillip grinned from one of the pews.

"I…I should tell you all something, before you decide," Willow said slowly.

"Will," Buffy said quickly but Willow shook her head.

"No, they've offered to help me and they need to know all of it," Willow said firmly. The werewolf raised her head and met each set of eyes, slowly. "My energy is off because I recently detoxed from black magic."

"It wasn't her fault!" Buffy said quickly. "An evil sorcerer held her captive and kinda drugged her with magic."

"Willow has good energy and spirit," Helki said slowly.

"She's our witch," Luke grinned as the three visitors looked puzzled.

"Tara and Willow are ours," Buffy grinned back.

"Red Willow is tainted but not lost," Helki said firmly as her eyes focused from a half trance.

Willow blushed a bright red but Tara and Buffy smiled.

"You should let your friends know that you're alright," Luke suggested. "Tell him to put the guns away, please."

"We can feel the silver," Sterling smiled slightly.

"I'll go tell them," Tara volunteered.

"Okay, tell them to hang loose," Buffy agreed.

"Let us describe what we'll be working on and what you can expect," Stefn suggested.

The next two hours were spent with Willow listening carefully as well as exchanging ideas and suggestions. The Elders were pleased with her magickal training and powers, explaining that her ability to concentrate to use magick would help in learning control over the wolf.

Buffy leaned back in her chair, glad to see a spark in Willow's eyes again and feeling hopeful about their future, for once.

After discovering the connection the three young lovers shared, the Elders included Buffy and Tara in Willow's training. The small group started early, just at sunrise, leaving Anya and Xander sleeping in the RV.

Tara and Willow found the first day much like learning intense magick, crash course style. Concentration, meditation, mental exercises and testing of Willow's inability to change at will.

Buffy worked right along with her lovers, discovering that she did better at the concentration and meditation stuff than she anticipated. She also did better than the Elders had expected during a run through the woods.

The next day over lunch, the young adults explained about the Slayer and Buffy's unique gifts.

Xander and Anya joined their friends for lunch and listened closely as Willow enthusiastically told them about the morning training.

The young couple smiled as Willow babbled on. Unknowingly, both of them agreed with Buffy's assessment from the night before. They were pleased with Willow's enthusiasm and hope.

Luke was grinning as well.

Heilki finished her iced tea and caught everyone's attention.

"The next bit will require just Willow, alone," she said. "All of you are welcome to meet the town people and enjoy our small community."

"Will?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"I'll be okay, Buff," Willow said with a smile.

"You sure? Is it dangerous?" Buffy demanded.

"No, just very stressful," Heilki said softly. "She'll need to focus totally and not worry about her mates being there."

"Come on, Buffy," Tara said, encouraging her lover as Xander and Anya got up and began roaming towards the center of town. "She can yell if it gets too much."

Buffy hated leaving Willow to the unknown but knew she had to trust Willow's instincts and knew there were things she couldn't help with. Magick and werewolves. She still hated it.

Willow followed Phillip, Luke and a young woman named Thena to the woods until they came upon a clearing that was obviously the center of activity. An altar was set up in the north and rocks formed a permanent circle that was large enough to include at least 20 people.

Willow felt her senses heightening as a familiar smell greeted her from the area of the altar. The Wiccan approached the altar from around the circle, careful not to step inside the rocks. Luke, Phillip and Thena waited patiently outside the circle, watching her.

Willow sniffed the air and glanced around with a frown. She turned back to the three Lupercalia citizens with a puzzled look. "Blood?"

"It's our offering altar during the Lupercalia in February and on full moons," Luke said, nodding. "We offer chickens or rabbits that we catch."

Willow nodded, understanding the ancient ritual of sacrifice and offerings in all religions. She walked back to the three, still staying outside the ritual circle. They seemed pleased by her respect and caution. "What next?" she asked calmly.

"We really test your ability to change," Luke said slowly.

Willow frowned. "I haven't been able to control it, just that once when Tara was in danger."

"Can you do it when you're angry?" Thena asked.

"Nope," Willow said, shaking her head.

"Okay, when her lover was threatened she was able to," Phillip said slowly. "How do you want to handle this?"

"We can either scare you into changing, get you mad enough to change, or threaten Buffy or Tara until you change. I don't like any of those options," Luke growled.

"I'm not overly amused by them either," Willow muttered.

"Slow and fun?" Thena suggested.

"A plan I like," Phillip nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Uh, guys?" Willow questioned as Thena pulled off her t-shirt, revealing a very beautiful upper body and breasts.

Luke wiggled his eyebrows and tossed his sheriff's hat onto a tree limb and unbuckled his gun belt.

"I take it you guys are about to get furry," Willow muttered. "I remind you all that I can't do that yet."

"Yes you can," Thena said softly as she kicked off her shoes. "Sit down on the grass inside the circle. Take your shoes off and close your eyes, go into a light trance."

Willow obeyed slowly as Phillip and Luke removed their shirts and shoes before joining Willow and Thena inside the circle. Phillip pulled out a Shaman drum from under a padded cover.

Thena knelt down behind Willow and placed her hands on Willow's shoulders as Phillip began drumming a steady and rapid beat.

Willow easily shifted into a trance state.

"Just let go, follow the beat down," Thena's voice encouraged. "Find a doorway at the bottom of the stairs and go through that door. Find your wolf, find your fur."

Willow let the voice become part of the background and followed the visual journey.

_Oh Goddess!_ Willow cried mentally as she realized she was changing.

_Easy, cub,_ Thena's voice soothed. _Just let it come and don't fight it. Your wolf isn't evil, it is intelligent and can tell an enemy from a friend._

Willow tried to relax as she felt her fangs growing larger and hair turning into fur.

_Easy!_ Luke's voice joined. _It gets easier over time._

Willow screamed physically as her body jerked and shifted.

_Come on, Red,_ Luke's voice encouraged. _Keep going! Don't fight it!_

_Hurts!_ Willow screamed mentally.

_Keep going! Accept the wolf!_ Thena urged. _Luke, her mates can hear her!_

_Fuck, Phillip, change back and keep them away for a bit._

_Right._

Willow screamed again as she fell forward on the grass. She could feel Luke and Thena's hands on her, comforting her.

_Keep going!_ Thena urged.

_How?_ Willow screamed mentally.

_Let go and stop fighting the wolf._ Luke instructed. _Just feel the wolf and let your body take it._

Willow tried to relax but the pain of her body changing was incredible.

_Float, Willow,_ Thena suddenly suggested. _Float as if your mate is loving you._

Willow's head snapped back and she clutched at the grass with her clawed and furry hands. She mentally pulled back and let her spirit drift away from the pain. Visually she was suddenly facing a small red wolf in the grassy circle.

Willow's green eyes faced the yellow eyes of the wolf without fear. The witch could feel the intelligence and curiosity from the wolf just a few inches from her face. Willow realized she was looking at her own wolf and it wasn't a scary thing.

_Willow?_ Buffy and Tara's voices were frantic.

_I'm okay, stay back._ Willow softly said mentally and reached out from her hands and knees to touch the wolf's muzzle. The wolf sat perfectly still, as if patient.

The young woman sat up on her knees and stroked the wolf's fur down its neck and chest. Impulsively she reached out to hug the creature and felt herself falling into the wolf.

Willow opened her eyes and blinked as her vision tried to adjust and looked down at her hands. The hands were no longer hands but paws and the red haired witch wagged her tail in delight.

Buffy paced restlessly and Tara sat rubbing her hands together as Phillip sat on a log, encouraging them to relax and wait.

They had been very surprised when they had ran for the woods at Willow's physical and mental screams to find Phillip waiting for them on a log next to the path. He explained that Willow was going through the change and it was painful until the Were learned control. Phillip asked them to wait.

Willow screamed mentally again and both women whimpered.

Buffy considered going through Phillip, especially since he was only dressed in a pair of jeans. No shirt, no shoes and his hair was ruffled.

Finally Willow had answered their frantic mental calls and reassured them she was okay.

Buffy still paced, anxious to see their mate.

The Slayer's head snapped up at a gasp from Tara. She followed Tara's glance and Phillip's grin and looked down the path and felt her own breathing stop.

In the middle of the trail were two gray wolves and one red one in between them.

Green eyes met blue ones as Phillip stood up with Tara and Buffy.

"Willow," Buffy said softly and felt Tara's hand slip into hers.

"It's Willow," Tara agreed as the red wolf seemed to grin at them and then turned and dashed down the path. The two gray wolves spun and followed.

"Ladies," Phillip said softly, motioning for Tara and Buffy to follow the path.

The two lovers and werewolf entered the clearing as Willow's body shook, finishing its transformation back to human. Buffy and Tara stood back as Thena and Luke, both naked and human again, gently stroked Willow's back and arms. They whispered soothing things in the red-head's ear as her trembling stopped.

Luke glanced up and Phillip threw the backpack at the Sheriff, followed by Luke and Thena's pants.

Thena took the backpack from Luke, pulled out a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt and turned to the confused lovers.

"Come on, the circle isn't sealed," she said. "Help her get dressed."

"She's going to be very tired and weak," Luke nodded, slipping on his official brown trousers.

Buffy and Tara rushed forward as the other werewolves moved away to let the lovers next to Willow.

Buffy gently turned Willow over and was surprised to see the werewolf looked exhausted but peaceful.

Both Tara and Buffy sighed when Willow opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi, guys," she said softly.

"Let's get her dressed," Tara suggested. "It's a little cold out here."

Buffy helped Willow sit up and Tara slipped a t-shirt over her head and arms. Together they got Willow to her feet and she held tightly to Buffy's shoulders as Tara slipped the sweat pants over her legs.

"Reminds me of when I had the broken arm," Willow said softly, her eyes half closed.

Buffy easily lifted her mate into her arms and grinned at the surprised looks on Phillip, Luke and Thena's eyes.

"Slayer strength," Buffy quipped as Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck.

"Tara?" Willow mumbled.

"Right here, baby," Tara said softly, stroking Willow's hair, gently.

"She'll sleep for a couple of hours," Luke said calmly as Thena pulled on her shirt and handed the sheriff his.

"She was the wolf, wasn't she?" Tara asked.

"Yes, she changed into a full wolf," Thena nodded. "Eventually she'll be able to change when she wants and it won't hurt. It'll take years though. Today was a taste of what she'll achieve."

"It'll tire her out for awhile though," Phillip added. "The werewolf you see every month will be calmer, no longer in a rage."

"Let her sleep and meet us for dinner in the diner," Luke suggested.

"Okay," Buffy nodded.

Xander and Anya were out of the RV when Tara opened the door and Buffy managed to wake up Willow enough for the red head to enter the RV and stumble to the bed. Tara curled up on one side of her and Buffy joined her girlfriends on the other.

The Slayer reached over and stroked Tara's cheek.

"I'm not sure I believe what happened," she admitted.

"I know, it's great progress if she can hang onto it," Tara nodded. "She's sleeping easier too."

"There is something bugging me though," Buffy said with a frown.

"What's that?"

"When we mentioned Oz had found a pack of evil werewolves, the Elders didn't seem surprised," Buffy said slowly. "I want to ask them about that."

Tara mumbled something as she reached over Willow and touched Buffy's arm. "Shhhhh."

Buffy sighed and let sleep claim her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Welcome to My Nightmare**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Willow is healed physically from the after-effects of detoxifying from the black magic Dracula forced on her and dealing with guilt for giving into Dracula along with Xander and Buffy. Now the gang wants to get out of town for some R&R. Can you say "Road Trip?"

**Part 5**

Willow murmured noises of pleasure when she woke up two hours later to Buffy's familiar lips nuzzling her neck. The red head enjoyed the feeling of Tara in her arms and Buffy behind her. Willow smiled as she opened her eyes and saw a sleepy Tara begin smiling.

"Hey, lover," Buffy whispered softly.

"Hey," Willow smiled back as Buffy's hands roamed over her ribs and then over to Tara's.

"I keep waking up in your arms," Willow joked.

"Yup, this time it's a good thing," Tara nodded. "What do you remember?"

"You guys always ask me that too," Willow quipped. "I remember the trance and changing…"

Willow's eyes widened as memories began to flood over her and her smile became a grin. "Wolf! I remember being a wolf and seeing you both in the woods!"

Buffy and Tara grinned as Willow sat up, obviously excited.

"That was real, wasn't it? It wasn't part of the visual journey?"

"Nope, it was real," Buffy grinned and nodded. "We saw two gray wolves and a red wolf and then we found you in the circle, changed back to human."

"Wow! Oh wow!" Willow grinned and jumped up off the bed and turned to face her lovers. "I did it! The wolf is so cool!"

Tara wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulders as they watched Willow almost bouncing off the RV walls.

"Luke said to meet them for dinner at the diner," Tara informed her lover.

Willow turned at the sound of the door opening and grinned as Xander stuck his head in the door.

"Is everyone decent?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively and then yelped when Willow leaped into his arms.

"Hey! You've got Buffy and Tara, no stealing my fiancée!" Anya protested outside.

Buffy and Tara laughed, following Willow's path outside as she released Xander and hugged Anya tightly.

"What is going on?" Xander asked with a grin.

"Her lessons went well today," Buffy explained.

"Wow!" Xander exclaimed.

"We're about to head over to the diner for dinner," Tara said easily.

"Sounds good!" Xander agreed readily.

Tara caught Buffy's eyes and the Slayer nodded towards Willow and the blonde witch moved to walk alongside her lover. Buffy distracted Xander and Anya, keeping them back a little ways.

Buffy knew that Tara was explaining what Luke, Phillip and Thena told them about Willow.

Willow's enthusiasm was a little more subdued when the group entered the diner and Buffy wasn't surprised. The Slayer moved up behind her mate and hugged her quickly.

"Don't worry, you'll have complete control soon," Buffy whispered and Willow nodded.

"It was a good feeling," Willow said softly. "It wasn't scary anymore."

"It won't be, Phillip said that the full moon won't be as hard and the werewolf won't rage anymore," Buffy said, trying to reassure her mate and the witch nodded as they crowded around a large table.

Willow smiled and hugged Thena, Phillip and Luke fondly.

"Thank you for today," she whispered to each of them.

"Our pleasure," Luke grinned.

The Elders were gathered along with the young teachers and encouraged the young travelers to sit and eat.

The conversation around the table over dinner consisted of small talk about the town and various types of Weres. Then the talk turned to Willow's training of the day and what she could expect in the future.

"So, eventually Willow will be able to change when she wants but it won't be into an evil werewolf like Oz?" Xander asked between bites of his steak.

"Yes, if she keeps concentrating and doing the visual journeys we show her," Thena nodded.

"I can't believe she changed into a full wolf!" Xander grinned. "Sounds like a good thing."

"It is," Phillip nodded. "Willow's inner wolf is a gentle creature and she met and accepted it as part of herself today. When she changes on full moons it'll be different now."

"It'll still be painful for a long time," Luke advised. "But she won't be as vicious and dangerous."

"Does that mean we won't have to lock her up?" Anya asked.

"No," Robert Stockwell advised. "Until she can totally control the change, especially on full moons, she should be locked up. The wolf is closest to the surface on the moon and the human is almost unconscious. It could still be dangerous to others than her mates."

"I'd still feel better if you chained or locked me up," Willow said softly. "It was horrible knowing I had killed someone!"

"Even if the other was an evil were?" Helki Androvkoff asked softly.

"Yes," Willow nodded. "I didn't know the details. I couldn't remember what I did as a werewolf. I woke up in the sewers covered in blood and I wasn't hurt."

"Oh sweet Goddess," Rowan whispered.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded as Willow blushed and lowered her head. Tara wrapped an arm around the red haired witch's shoulders. "She ran away from us and we went bananas."

"We understand that," Pietr nodded. "That's why we offer training to any were that hasn't crossed over into evil."

"Are there other groups like you?" Buffy asked and Tara sensed the Slayer's muscles tensing from nerves. "We know our friend fell in with an evil group."

"We know of one settlement like ours," Layton said slowly. "They were known as the Colony. It was founded by a doctor who was trying to teach the same thing we do. Unfortunately he brought together a lot of weres who liked the hunt and it didn't matter if it was human, cow or deer."

"What happened?" Xander asked, sensing a major story.

"They tried to bring in a news reporter and her husband into the pack without asking," Lucille said as she cleared the table. "It turned out badly. The reporter and a friend killed most of the weres and the others scattered, thankfully."

"I remember that!" Xander exclaimed. "I thought it was an urban legend!"

"Nope, her husband had already joined the pack, her best friend was killed and she was bitten," Luke added. "She changed on air to prove the existence of werewolves and was killed by her friend."

"And no one listened," Buffy said somewhat bitterly.

"No," Luke nodded. "They thought it was a publicity stunt by the station. We know there are packs around the country that are like us and others that are evil."

"Your friend found one of the evil groups," Sterling said softly.

Buffy reached out to hold Willow's hand as Tara squeezed her love in support.

"I wish he had found you," Willow said softly, tears in her voice. "They took a kind and gentle musician and turned him into an evil killer."

Buffy winced at the memory of Oz trying to rape and infect Willow when he returned to Sunnydale.

"There's always a danger of giving into the rage," Stefn Wulfsson advised. "The wolf is angry because it's confused."

"It wants to be free and the human body restricts it, along with the human mind," Rowan added.

"We try and get the two working together," Phillip explained.

"What happens if you come across evil Weres?" Xander asked.

"We offer to teach them a better way," Luke explained. "If they refuse, we escort them out of town and give them a friendly warning not to return."

"There are herbs and spells that Weres are susceptible to," Pietr added. "They probably used those on your friend and brought out the rage. By staying with them, the spell they had cast on him continued and he became evil."

"Could they do that to any were?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"It is possible," Thena nodded. "With the right combinations of drugs and magick, almost anyone could be turned."

"How long are you staying?" Luke asked.

"Well, it's a week to the next full moon," Tara said thoughtfully. "Can we stay that long?"

The small group looked around among themselves, each asking the question silently. Finally, Xander nodded and the others joined in while Willow looked hopeful.

"Sure," Xander said. "I don't see why not. Anya and I are surfing the web looking for ideas for the wedding. I think we can keep busy when I'm not working with the construction thing."

"And we'll keep the mates busy, especially Willow," Luke promised.

"I'd like to stay," Willow said softly.

"Then we'll stay," Buffy said easily as Willow began to smile.

Helki started working with Tara and Willow in the mornings on repairing Willow's magickal abilities until the older woman was satisfied that the red haired witch was regaining control. The days seemed to pass quickly with Buffy working out with several of the townspeople, their werewolf strength giving the Slayer a new level to work at that was usually reserved for full out fighting.

Xander and Anya found themselves mingling with the people easily as well. Anya, after getting a little bored, worked with the librarian arranging and suggesting books for the town and Xander took on a temporary job with some of the men working at rebuilding a small fabric store. The young man discovered that he liked working with his hands and tools and had a knack for picking up the different skills.

By day four, Buffy had joined him and the two friends found they were tired at the end of the day but it felt good as they could see real progress in their work.

Tara and Willow were both tired as well but it was more a mental tired from working on the magick. Willow concentrated on connecting with the inner wolf and how to control the rage that came with the confused animal.

By nightfall everyone was exhausted but content.

On day six of being in Lupercalia, Willow found the Elder Council waiting for her as she approached the Church.

"Time to decide what to do with me tomorrow night?" she asked calmly as she approached the small group.

"Yes, young one," Stefn nodded. "We don't have any cubs who aren't in control. The choices are locking you in the jail…"

"That's about all it gets used for," Luke grinned. "Don't even get any drunks through here."

"The other choice is letting you change with several experienced weres and see how you react," Maggie finished.

Willow frowned as she thought about it.

"I've seen three werewolves before coming here and I killed them because they were hurting someone or about to kill Tara," she said thoughtfully.

"You did fine with Luke and Thena," Robert pointed out.

"You all have more experience with this than I do," Willow smiled shyly. "What do you suggest?"

"Run with us," Thena said softly.

Willow pondered the options, her training, and her instincts. Her eyes were shining brightly when she looked up again.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Your friends will be protected," Rowan promised.

Buffy and Tara tried to ignore the worry they were picking up from Willow as they sat around tables in the Church dining hall with other humans and older werewolves who didn't want to go out roaming the woods.

The Scooby gang members were surprised to see a number of human adults and children among the older people. Lucille smiled as the young adults sat down to join a game of PictionaryÔ with a couple of the children.

"Can you imagine bringing your girlfriend or boyfriend home to meet these families?" she joked.

"They aren't Weres?" Xander asked, seeing a good mixture of men, women and children of all ages.

"No, these are the human mates and children of the Weres," Lucille explained.

"Must be hard approaching your girlfriend or boyfriend and telling them you're a werewolf," Tara nodded.

"How did your friend Willow do it?" Lucille asked.

"She didn't," Buffy said. "Her ex-boyfriend came back and tried to intentionally bite her. Total evil stuff. I took the bite but then Willow turned around and did a spell to take it on herself."

"Wow!" Lucille exclaimed. "That's true love."

"Yeah, I wish she hadn't," Buffy complained.

"Probably better she did," Lucille commented. "Sounds like her wolf is a lot nicer than yours would have been."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"Willow already had a wolf, she's part werewolf," Lucille said, sounding surprised that the Gang wasn't aware of it. "Somewhere in her line there was a werewolf and a witch."

"From that Jewish family?" Buffy protested incredulously and noticed Xander shifting in his chair. "What?"

"Willow's adopted," he said softly. "We don't know who her bio parents are."

"She never said anything!" Buffy protested. "Did she to you, Tar?"

"No, nothing," Tara shook her head.

"We didn't talk about it much," Xander said slowly. "She discovered I'm adopted and she told me she was."

"Both of you?" Anya questioned.

"Yeah, I figure that's why my parents don't pay much attention. I guess I'm not what they wanted," Xander said bitterly.

"Hey! You are most wanted here!" Buffy protested as Anya hugged her fiancée.

"So Buffy would have been cursed with the evil thing but when Willow took the curse, it was okay?" Tara questioned Lucille.

"In a way," Lucille said thoughtfully. "With having a wolf already, the curse just brought it to the surface. If she had stayed with her boyfriend and they were sexual, protection or not, her wolf still would have come to the surface, eventually. That's probably why he was so nuts to keep her and mate with her."

"Wow, we didn't know any of this," Xander muttered.

"That's probably why her spell worked," Tara nodded. "It was already half there."

"If she hadn't taken the curse from me…" Buffy stammered softly.

"Oh Christ!" Xander exclaimed. "You both would have ended up as werewolves!"

"Yup!" Lucille grinned.

"That will help with Buffy's guilt over Willow taking the wolf," Anya commented.

"Enough," Buffy declared. "Let's play, shall we?"

Buffy looked worried as they all looked at the clock.

On the third morning, Willow smiled at the familiar sight of the sleeping figures in the beds set up in the dining hall.

"If everyone can control the wolf, why do the non-Weres sleep in here on full moons?" she asked in a whisper as Thena walked with her.

"Precaution, sometimes powerful emotions can overwhelm the wolf and we are human when it comes to emotions," Thena explained. "If someone is fighting with their wife, it might come out in the wolf. It also protects them from any outsiders or hunters who might be stalking us."

"Hunters?" Willow asked with a frown.

"Something like your Slayer, they hunt down weres, vampires, demons, and daemons," Thena explained.

"We ran into one once, he almost killed Oz," Willow said thoughtfully. She spotted Tara and Buffy sharing a cot and Anya and Xander on another one next to them, all still sound asleep.

"You'll run across Hunters in your life," Thena advised. "Fortunately, with you being a witch along with Tara and a Slayer, you should be fine."

"Between fighting vampires and demons in Sunnydale, now somebody's going to be hunting me, terrific," Willow complained.

"You knew that when you took the curse," Thena countered.

"Yeah, I even knew Buffy might have to kill me," Willow nodded. "Dealing with it is different."

"Go wake them up and sleep for awhile in the RV with them," Thena advised.

Buffy and Tara were more than willing to move to the RV with Willow and fell back into sleep with Willow between them.

Tara murmured and smiled as lips kissed the back of her neck and hands roamed over her ribs, holding her tightly.

"Have fun," Buffy whispered. "I need a run."

Tara leaned up to kiss her Slayer and then wrapped her arms around Willow's body as the red-head began mumbling in her sleep, beginning to stir.

Buffy grinned as she started out the door when she saw Tara's hand roaming under Willow's t-shirt. Buffy made sure that she locked the door when she heard Willow moan and Tara giggle.

The Slayer stretched, yawned and began trotting down the main street, waving at the old men hanging around outside the grocery store and Lucille smoking a cigarette outside the diner.

"Have fun, girl!" Lucille laughed.

"Yup!" Buffy grinned and veered off onto a path heading into the woods.

Willow smiled as Tara's kisses covered her face and the blonde witch's hand moved through her red hair.

Tara smiled, pulling Willow's body close to her, moaning at the heat building between them. The blonde witch held tightly as Willow's body jerked in surprise and instant arousal when Tara bit down on her neck from behind.

"Tara!" Willow whimpered, grabbing her pillow when Tara refused to let Willow turn over and face her. The red-haired witch growled as her lover's fingers ran up the back of her legs and danced along Willow's spine.

"That's it, lover," Tara whispered, her voice husky with desire. "Tell me about the wolf last night."

"Oh goddess!" Willow whispered. She could almost feel the wolf trying to rise to the surface.

"Full moon friskies," Tara teased, running her fingernails down Willow's back.

"Ah!"

"You want gentle today, lover?" Tara taunted, knowing that mornings after a full moon were seldom slow and gentle with the wolf so close to the surface. Willow could be the most hesitant and gentlest of lovers but on or close to the full moon and her body was more demanding.

"Tara!" Willow cried out, gripping the pillow tightly as her lover worked the werewolf's body like a musical instrument. Tara's hand was massaging and playing with Willow's nipples, her other hand teasing between Willow's legs.

"Tell me!" Tara insisted. "What does the wolf want? What is it like?"

"Oh goddess, please!" Willow begged as Tara raked her nails down Willow's back again and then ran her fingers through her lover's short hair.

"It…it's beautiful," Willow whispered and Tara's fingers dipped between her labia, causing Willow to buck against the blonde's body. "Everything is sharper…oh gods…clearer."

Tara trailed her lips and teeth down from Willow's neck to her lover's shoulders and over the red-head's back as she inserted two fingers into Willow.

"Tara!" Willow whimpered.

"Tell me," Tara whispered, keeping her rhythm of drawing back and entering Willow erratic and varied.

"The…smells are sharp," Willow continued through gritted teeth. "You can…feel the night…air through your fur…Tara, please!"

"Can you sense me and Buffy when you're the wolf?" Tara asked, biting Willow on the small of the back.

"Yes!" and Tara grinned, unsure if Willow was responding to the arousal or answering the question. Tara relented to Willow's needs and thrust into her lover. "Yes!" Willow shouted and then growled.

Tara heard the growl and did her best to answer it. Surprisingly, Willow whimpered and bared her neck. Her blonde mate moved quickly back up along Willow's body and bit into the offered neck as she thrust into her mate, her other hand moving down to caress Willow's clit.

Willow screamed, a sound between a howl, growl and scream.

Tara pulled the blanket up over them as she whispered loving reassurances in Willow's ear, holding her mate close as her lover trembled from the after affects of the love making. The two fell asleep moments later.

Buffy grinned and leaned over the flowing water of the small creek she had found and splashed some water on her face. Her breathing had finally quieted down to normal after getting hit with the almost overwhelming arousal energy from Willow and Tara.

"At least I wasn't having coffee with Mom and Giles this time," Buffy grinned to herself.

The run through the woods had been designed to give her some privacy and space, knowing that Tara was about to get sexual with Willow. Most of the time their energy was intense enough to hit whoever wasn't present.

Even though the three of them had reached a point in their relationship where all three were comfortable together sexually at the same time, there were times when they still wanted one-on-one time with each other too.

Buffy smiled and began trotting back towards town.

Xander and Anya grinned when they spotted Buffy coming out of the woods and waved. She changed her direction and trotted up to them.

"How goes, guys?" she asked.

"Not doing too bad for having slept on a cot," Xander shrugged. "We're going to grab some breakfast, lunch or whatever we want to call it, want to join us?"

"Sure," Buffy agreed, extending her senses and finding Willow and Tara beginning to stir. She sent a mental image of the diner to both and felt them 'nodding.'

"Let's eat!" Buffy said enthusiastically.

Willow reached out and carefully brushed a lock of hair from Tara's eyes with a smile. Tara opened her eyes and smiled back at her lover.

"I love you too, Will," Tara said softly.

"What the heck did you do to me? All my muscles are jelly!" Willow teased, delighting in the way Tara blushed.

"Well, Buffy and I…well…we…," Tara stammered.

"Yes?" now Willow was really curious.

"We've been talking a lot with Lucille while you were out with the pack," Tara admitted, blushing a bright red.

"And?" Willow asked, sitting up on an elbow.

"Well, she said that sex can be fantastic if you…if…"

"If you want part of the wolf to come out and play?" Willow suggested and Tara nodded. "Wow! I could feel the wolf with me, responding to you."

Tara gently ran her fingers through Willow's hair. "Was it okay?"

"Yes," Willow said, her eyes and expression softening. "It wasn't scary on my end, I was hoping I didn't scare you."

"No," Tara reassured her lover and felt her eyes filling with tears.

"Tar?" Willow questioned.

"Will," Tara tried to speak and then hesitated, swallowing. "Buffy and I did a lot of surfing and reading on werewolves and wolves, especially when you were gone. And we did a lot of late night talking with Lucille and a couple of the human mates."

"Yeah, maybe you can fill me in on some of it," Willow smiled.

"Werewolves like you are a lot like wolves," Tara began explaining. "We knew that but we're finding out details now. Like, how did you know to get Buffy to bite you and mate with you and me before that full moon?"

"Like I said then," Willow sat up and leaned against the RV wall. "I thought maybe it would be like wolves and that a mating would be stronger than Oz' hold on Buffy as her sire."

"You were right too," Tara nodded. "Sex with a were is one thing, what we've done is something like Alpha wolves mating."

"It's for life," Willow whispered and Tara nodded.

"We know that and accepted it," Tara added. "Will, this morning something happened that I didn't expect."

Willow frowned. "You're saying you're okay with the mating for life thing and weren't scared by my growling this morning but there's more?"

"Will, what does a wolf baring its throat to another mean?"

"Uh, it, uh, it's a sign of submission when wolves are fighting or sexual, it's also a sign of absolute trust during sex," Willow said softly, looking down at her knees.

"Will, you did that for me," Tara said, sitting up, tears filling her eyes.

"I didn't," Willow whispered. "I would have, easily, any day, any minute but it wasn't me. It was the wolf."

Tara's eyes widened in surprise. "Your wolf?"

"Yeah," Willow nodded. "I felt the wolf baring my throat to you. It was submission of the wolf to you and giving you total trust."

"Will," Tara tried but choked on her emotions and pulled Willow into her arms. "Why? Why would the wolf do that? I'm not the strong one."

Willow wrapped her arms around her lover, relieved that Tara wasn't freaked or frightened by the action or revelation.

"You are the strong one, Tara," Willow insisted, her own tears of happiness spilling over her cheeks. "The wolf recognized your strength, your love for me and my love for you."

"I can't ever…"

"Sshhhh!" Willow demanded, a finger on Tara's lips. "It's not like I can sit down and have a talk with the wolf and say, 'hey what's your motivation?' Accept it, my love. You reacted perfectly, by the way."

"I love you, Willow," Tara whispered, clinging to her lover and then smiled when they got the flash from Buffy about food.

"That sounds good," Willow muttered.

"What? That I love you or food?"

"Yes?" Willow asked playfully. "So does a shower. Food and then clean?"

"Yup!" Tara agreed willingly.

Giles smiled when he heard Buffy's voice on the telephone.

"Buffy!"

"Hey, Giles," Buffy grinned on her end of the phone. "How's things?"

"Going well on this end," Giles said, his manner more relaxed than Buffy was used to. "The Council is pleased with Willow's emailed reports. I can't believe you found a town of weres!"

"I know, we can't either," Buffy smiled as she munched on a French fry. She looked out of the phone booth and smiled at the sight of her troop enjoying their meal, especially the aura of peace surrounding Willow. "It's like Fate or something. Willow really needed something on the up side after the last few months."

"I totally agree," Giles said. "The Council still wants progress reports when you get back, especially about her beginning magick again."

"We figured they would, they'll want to see how she reacts to danger and stuff," Buffy said, taking a sip of coke.

"Yes, exactly," Giles agreed. "I do think this vacation was a good idea for all of you. By the way, Willow says that Xander and Anya are engaged."

"Yeah, it was so cool, Giles!" Buffy said happily. "He got down on his knee and everything!"

"Well, yes," Giles stammered. "Sounds wonderful, tell them congratulations."

"How's your wedding plans going?" Buffy asked.

"Quite well," Giles said and Buffy could just imagine him cleaning his glasses. "Your mother is getting excited and can't wait for all of you to get back to set the date."

"Yeah, well, we're heading back, probably starting tomorrow," Buffy said, munching away. "We shouldn't take as long."

"How is Willow doing?" Giles asked.

"Really well," Buffy smiled, catching a loving glance from Tara before the blonde witch turned back to the conversation she was having with the others. Buffy grinned at the sight of Phillip joining them, saying something that caused Xander to choke on his soda and Anya to laugh hysterically. "I mean it, she's got her hope back and I think she won't be as afraid to take it slow with the magick."

"Excellent!" Giles agreed. "I know you can't tell me where this town of Weres is because of the Council, but let us know where you are in a couple of days."

"Okay, will do. Tell Mom I love her and you too," Buffy smiled.

"Of course, give my best to the others," Giles said before hanging up.

Buffy stood up with her plate and soda in hand, noticing Phillip hovering over the table as he leaned over to show Xander something. The Slayer saw him moving Tara's soda out of his way as he drew something on a napkin in front of Xander.

Buffy sat down and reached out for Willow's hand as Tara leaned her head on Buffy's shoulder.

"You two are so beautiful," Buffy whispered and laughed when both blushed.

"Back at you," Willow whispered.

Phillip looked over and grinned. "I'm showing Xander a short cut out of the valley. It looks longer but it isn't. The route up over the mountains takes longer and is harder on RVs. This route goes along the river and is easier."

"Thanks, Phillip," Buffy nodded. "Now that this round of full moon wiggin is over, we'll probably head out tomorrow."

"That's what the Elders were figuring," he nodded. "I hope you come back sometime. You guys are family now."

"Yeah, part of the pack," Lucille grinned.

Willow smiled gratefully, "Thanks, both of you."

"Our pleasure," Lucille laughed, clearing the dishes from the table.

"I need to talk to the Council, what are your plans, guys?" Willow asked the others.

"Anya and I are gonna hang out with the construction crew," Xander said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Anya's shoulder.

"I thought I'd show Tara a beautiful creek I found this morning," Buffy said, a little shyly.

Tara sat up and grinned. "I'd like that, Buff."

"Cool, so we all meet back for dinner?" Willow suggested.

"Sounds good, tell the Council not to give you too hard a time for leaving," Phillip grinned. "Just promise life long devotion and frequent trips."

Willow laughed as she blushed. She knew she'd hate to leave the town, especially after finding such unusual acceptance of her werewolf side.

Buffy leaned over and raised Willow's chin, noticing the red-head's expression. "What?"

"I just wish Oz had found this place instead of the bad werewolves," she said softly. "He was himself again after the Initiative caught him and he was so sick about everything he had done."

"Wills, he tried to rape you and infect you," Xander pointed out as Phillip got up quietly and moved over to the counter, giving the gang some privacy.

"I know and it sickened him," Willow countered. "He was a good guy again and he understood about Buffy and Tara."

"You said he saved her life," Anya pointed out.

"Yeah, it's just still hard, Wills," Xander complained. "I know the wolf thing is going to work out eventually if you keep up your hard work and stuff but it's still painful and it was his fault."

"Let's just hope his soul found some peace," Tara said softly, effectively ending the conversation.

"I love you guys," Willow said shyly.

Xander surprised everyone by jumping up from his chair and rushing around to drag Willow out of hers into a bear hug that lifted her over his head.

"Xander!"

"We love you too!" he shouted, whirling her around as they both laughed.

"Xander, you nut!" Willow giggled and playfully swatted his arm when he let her down.

"Anya, race you to the bar," Xander grinned and was out the door with Anya right behind him.

"Those two are perfect together in a weird Hellmouth way," Buffy commented as the three lovers walked out into the light of the afternoon sun.

"So are we," Tara grinned.

"I'll see you both in a bit," Willow said, quickly kissing both of them before trotting off towards the church.

"Let's go find that creek," Tara suggested and smiled as Buffy took her hand.


	36. Chapter 36

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Welcome to My Nightmare**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Willow is healed physically from the after-effects of detoxifying from the black magic Dracula forced on her and dealing with guilt for giving into Dracula along with Xander and Buffy. Now the gang wants to get out of town for some R&R. Can you say "Road Trip?"

**Part 6**

Willow found the Elder Council and quite a few of the town's people waiting for her in the church. The red-haired witch/werewolf blushed profusely as they crowded around, hugging and encouraging her to either stay with them or come back soon for a visit.

She grinned and felt the wolf rising closer to the surface as several Lupercalia pack members growled friendly growls and yips. Some were letting their fangs grow longer and hair turning into fur as they let Willow and the wolf inside know she was welcome with them.

Willow felt her own wolf responding, hugging Luke and Thena tightly.

"You are always welcome here, Red Willow," Sterling Johnson said softly.

"Thank you, all of you," Willow said, wiping at happy tears.

"We know you have a life outside the wolf but you'll always have a home here," Thena agreed.

"You've shown me so much and have given me hope," Willow stammered over her emotions. "I can never repay you for that. If you ever need me or the gang, we'll be here."

"Thank you," Robert Stockwell smiled. "We heard you were leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, we need to get back to our lives in Sunnydale," Willow nodded.

"We'll see you off in the morning," Helki said easily.

"For now, wanna party with the animals?" Thena grinned a very wolfish grin.

"Oh yeah!" Willow agreed as Layton broke into a howl.

Buffy sat with her back to a tree were Tara settled in her arms, between the Slayer's legs, as they watched the water flowing peacefully through the woods.

"Willow's happy," Buffy said softly.

"Yeah," Tara nodded, holding Buffy's arms as they wrapped around her ribs. "The wolf is happy."

"I love you both so much, it almost hurts at times," Buffy whispered and Tara leaned back, kissing Buffy gently.

Tara turned over and touched Buffy's cheek softly.

"You're afraid of losing us," Tara commented.

"Yes, or leaving you," Buffy nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"Buffy," Tara said softly, sitting up, straddling the Slayer's legs and running her fingers through her lover's hair. "We live in Sunnydale and you're the Slayer. That fear is something we have got to learn to live with."

"We almost lost Wills because Dracula noticed her, because of me," Buffy complained.

"And most of the problems the last few months have been because Will is now a werewolf," Tara countered. "Wanna leave her because it might get one of us killed?"

"No!" Buffy's eyes widened in shock. "I'd never leave Wills because of that! It's not her fault!"

"Then why are you blaming yourself because you're the Slayer?" Tara countered.

Buffy broke into a grin and hugged her mate closely.

"You're good, my witch," Buffy said softly, her voice becoming husky. "Wanna show me what you're good at?"

"Oh yeah," Tara smiled, kissing Buffy again, slowly, tenderly and thoroughly.

Buffy moaned as Tara's tongue explored her mouth and the witch's fingers ran through the Slayer's hair. Buffy melted into loving her mate, time standing still for both of them as they moved slowly and lovingly.

Willow smiled as the gentle waves from Buffy and Tara reached her and looked around the party that had spilled out into the main square of the town, the bar patrons pouring forth out to join them.

Luke had wheeled the jukebox from the bar out the door and kicked it a couple of times, setting the thing into play without the need for coin. Willow found herself dancing with Xander and Anya as the sun began to dip further towards the mountain line. She smiled as Luke wrapped his arms around Thena, looking deep into the female werewolf's eyes.

"You look good, Wills," Xander commented as he leaned down to kiss Anya.

"Thanks, I haven't felt this good in months," Willow admitted.

"I was thinking of maybe checking out a construction job when we get home," Xander said slowly.

"That's a wonderful profession!" Anya smiled. "People are always needing dwellings and new stores, that always means money."

"Leave it to Anya to see the financial side of things!" Willow grinned. "I think that's great. Are you still going to college?"

"Yeah," Xander grinned, moving in time to a slow song with Anya as Willow sat down in a bar chair near them. "Maybe night classes."

"Sounds good," Willow agreed.

Buffy smiled as she held Tara close after their sweet love making. She could feel Willow's contentment and was glad. Things had been so rough for so long and Buffy knew the odds were it wouldn't last much longer and wanted to treasure it for as long as possible.

A Slayer, two witches with one a werewolf, a former vengeance demon and one brave and loyal male. The odds were against them having a peaceful time of it for long.

Buffy frowned when Tara moaned softly in her sleep, a look of pain crossing her lover's face. The Slayer moved up on her elbow as Tara moaned again and opened her eyes slowly.

"Tara?" Buffy asked softly, suddenly very concerned.

"I don't feel so good, Buff," Tara said softly, holding her stomach and curling up.

"Come on, let's get your clothes back together and get back to town," Buffy suggested, reaching for Tara's shirt buttons until Tara cried out in pain and rolled over, losing the contents of her stomach.

"Christ," Buffy growled, gently touching Tara's back as the witch was sick, unsure how to help.

"Oh goddess," Tara whimpered and another round hit her before she went to her hands and knees, retching.

"Tara?"

Buffy whimpered, feeling helpless and beginning to get really worried when it didn't seem to let up for at least five minutes. Tara sobbed in agony and collapsed onto her side, still grabbing her stomach.

"Tara, how can I help?" Buffy begged. She knelt beside her lover, feeling Tara's forehead. "Oh God, you're burning up."

"I don't think I can walk back," Tara whimpered.

"I know, I know," Buffy muttered. "Stay put," she ordered and went to the stream. She pulled her t-shirt off and soaked it in the water.

Buffy wrung the material out and placed it over Tara's forehead, hoping to cool her lover down.

Tara curled up in pain and another wave of nausea hit her.

/Willow!/ Buffy mentally called, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

/Buffy?/

Xander and Anya glanced up when Willow's feet hit the ground and she sat up quickly.

"Wills?" Xander called over to her, recognizing the far away look in his friend's eyes.

/Wills, Tara's sick, really sick,/ Buffy said, gently stroking Tara's hair and back as Tara continued dry heaving.

/Where are you? How can we help?/ Willow demanded, standing up, not noticing Xander and Anya running up to her.

"Wills?" Xander asked as more of the town people noticed and stopped dancing.

"Tara is sick, really bad," Willow muttered as Luke and Thena approached her.

/We're by the creek, trail heading south from town. We're gonna need a stretcher, she can't stand up. I can't carry her that far!/

"Oh Goddess," Willow muttered as she looked up at Luke. "We need a stretcher and a couple of strong types, Tara's really sick down by the creek."

"We've got one in the Sheriff's office," Luke told them. "Manpower is easy! Alright everyone! I need Phillip, Jamie, DJ, and Zeke as carriers; it'll probably take two shifts to get her back. Send for the doctor in the next village. Phillip, get the stretcher."

Phillip darted off towards the Sheriff's office and Luke turned to Willow.

"What's wrong with Tara, we need to tell the doctor what to expect," he demanded.

/Buff, what's wrong with Tara? We're sending for medical help./ Willow relayed.

/Stomach cramps, she can't stop hurling and has a high fever. The pain is bad, Wills./

/Cavalry is mounting up now, Buff. We're on our way./ Willow said calmly but inside she was shaking badly.

"DJ, get the large flashlights out of the back of my car and the bar, it's getting dark," Luke ordered. "Willow?"

"Painful stomach cramps, non-stop vomiting and a high fever," Willow repeated, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Xander run and get jackets for you and Willow," Luke directed. "Anya, can you help Thena set up a cot in the church for Tara while she's calls the doctor?"

"You want to give me something to do," Anya accused but nodded. "I can do that."

The trek down to the creek was agonizingly slow for all the members of the Scooby Gang.

Buffy quickly put her bra back on and wished she and Tara had thought to bring jackets. Her only protection against the night cold was now soaked and on Tara's forehead. They hadn't intended on staying by the creek past sundown.

Willow and Xander wanted to rush down the path as quickly as possible but stayed with the group, heeding Luke's admonishment that the rescuers didn't need to end up being rescued with a broken limb from rushing around in the woods in the dark.

Finally they spotted the two women by the creek.

"Oh thank the goddess," Willow muttered, rushing to the side of her mates. Buffy's frantic eyes told both Willow and Xander how worried she was.

Luke's flashlight quickly played over Tara's sweating and pain racked face as she moaned, barely conscious.

"Okay, nothing to be done here," he muttered. "Zeke, DJ, you two on the stretcher. Phillip, cover her with that blanket after they get her on the stretcher. Let's move people."

The Sheriff was responded to quickly and Xander pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Buffy as they started back up the path, Willow holding Tara's hand as they went.

"Oh Gods, Buffy, what happened?" Willow asked as they walked at a brisk pace, nearly trotting.

"We were resting and I…I don't know. I was about to suggest heading back and she moaned and woke up in pain," Buffy stammered. "She turned over and was sick, her stomach hurting bad."

"How often is she throwing up?" Luke questioned.

"About every ten minutes, first a wave of stomach cramps and then she dry heaves," Buffy answered, trying to be detailed. "She became feverish almost immediately and says her muscles ache and hurt."

"Okay," Luke nodded and pulled out a walkie talkie from his police belt. "Thena, you there?"

"Copy, Luke," Thena's voice greeted them.

"Any word on the doc?" he asked.

"Be here in about an hour once we tell him more details," Thena responded.

"Stomach cramping followed by vomiting that won't quit," Luke relayed. "It hits about every 10 minutes. Tell him fever and muscle aches and pains as well."

"Okay, she'll be dehydrated by the time you get back, I'll have him bring a couple of IVs and stuff. Any sign of food poisoning or something like that?"

"Hang on," Luke said and turned to Buffy. "Did she complain when she first threw up about the taste of the food?"

"No, nothing like that," Buffy shook her head.

"Food poisoning, people always know what it was they ate, it lets you know when it comes back up," Luke tried to explain. "Thena, I don't think its food and there's no splotches around the mouth or other signs of poison."

"Okay, maybe a really fast acting virus, no one else is sick though," Thena's voice was thoughtful.

"I know and the kids have been here long enough to rule out bringing it in from the outside," Luke added. "Listen, tell that doc to hurry. The fever worries me."

"Copy that, Luke," Thena acknowledged and Luke replaced the walkie talkie in his belt. "Okay, switch guys."

Those chosen as stretcher bearers, switched and the pace resumed an almost trot.

Willow frowned and ran her free hand over Tara's face, a faint glow radiating from her hand.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"I was seeing if it was a spell, it's not," Willow said softly as Tara moaned and clutched at her stomach and Willow's hand in pain.

"Set it down, guys!" Luke advised as Tara rolled over, dry heaving once more, choking on the stomach acid she was retching.

"Tara, baby, we're right here," Willow said softly, both her and Buffy crying tears of fear and frustration.

Finally Tara collapsed back onto the stretcher, nodding that she could hear Willow and Buffy beside her.

"Up and at 'em," Luke ordered.

Buffy paced restlessly in the main room of the church while Willow sat in the front pew, wringing her hands.

"Why won't he let us in there?" Buffy growled.

"I think he's afraid I'll wolf out and you'll pound him when the IV's hurt Tara going in," Willow said softly.

"He knows?" Buffy asked, stopping her pacing.

"Thena says he knows but he's cool," Willow nodded. "His sister is married to Robert."

"God, this is so hard," Buffy complained, looking over at Xander and Anya at the far end of the pew. Both looked miserable and unsure what to do. "I never get used to this."

"I know," Willow said softly.

Finally Thena opened the door and motioned Buffy and Willow inside. Xander and Anya thought the two girls might break a leg rushing to the inner room of the church. The young couple walked up slowly to Thena.

"How is she?"

"She's stable," Thena answered slowly. "The IVs are replacing the fluid she's lost and her fever is coming down. The doctor's not sure what's causing her illness but the pain is only hitting her every half hour now and not as bad."

"Sounds like it's passing," Xander said hopefully.

"The doctor thinks so but still wants her in a hospital for observation for a couple of days," Thena informed the couple, knowing the doctor was saying the same thing to the lovers.

"How far is the hospital?" Xander frowned.

"Seventy five miles," Thena said with a frown.

"How do we get her there?" Xander asked, his voice firm and determined.

"Luke will take her and either Buffy or Willow, the rest of you can follow in the RV," Thena explained.

"Oh boy, deciding which one of them rides with Tara?" Xander whistled. "Don't want to make that decision, thank you!"

Willow was sitting by the cot, holding Tara's hand and stroking her lover's hair off her face. The IV slowly dripped stability into the witch.

Tara tried to smile.

"It is kinda interesting to see you on that side of the sick bed thing," Willow tried to joke softly.

"I wish it wasn't any of us," Tara responded and Willow drew her hand up and kissed the palm.

"Me too," Willow said softly, trying not to cry.

"Okay, guys," Buffy said, kneeling down to lean against the cot, touching her forehead to Tara's lovingly. "Luke can take Tara and one of us to the hospital. I suggest Wills ride with you."

"Do I have to go?" Tara whined.

"It's for the best, love," Buffy said and Willow nodded.

"I want you to ride with her, Buffy," Willow said firmly.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Buffy suggested with a small smile.

"Dr. Keiran thinks it could be something she ate, something maybe even poisonous," Willow said slowly as Tara closed her eyes, resting. "That could be intentional. I want the Slayer with her if it was intentional."

Buffy leaned back on her haunches, considering Willow's words.

"Alright, I don't like it but it makes sense," the Slayer finally agreed. "You, Xan and Anya follow as quick as you can?"

"You bet," Willow nodded, touching Buffy's cheek gently.

"Well, ladies?" Dr. Keiran asked as he and Thena walked up.

"I'll ride with you and Luke," Buffy said.

"Alright, we'll put you in the back of the cruiser, Tara's head on your lap and I'll sit up front with Luke," the doctor said easily. "We should move. She's doing better but I still want her under observation."

"Let's move then," Buffy responded.

"Tar," Willow said softly. Tara opened her eyes slowly. "We're going to move you now. Buffy's going to ride with you and I'll be right behind you."

"Okay, don't take too long," Tara whispered.

"I won't, promise," Willow said, kissing Tara on the forehead as Luke and the doctor grabbed the ends of the stretcher.

"Goddess, this is taking forever!" Willow complained from the passenger seat as Xander rounded another mountain curve.

"I know but I'm not going to play Jeff Gordon here!" Xander snapped.

"It's okay, Xan," Willow said slowly. "I'm just anxious. She was so sick."

"We'll get there, Wills," Xander reassured his best friend as Anya glanced around from the chair behind Willow.

"She will be fine, Willow," Anya said, trying to reassure her friend. "Scooby Gang members die violent death not from illness."

"Thanks," Willow muttered, shaking her head.

"Hey, what's this?" Xander mumbled, easing off the accelerator and down shifting. Willow sat up a little straighter in her seat as Anya leaned around to look.

"Looks like a detour," Willow said slowly.

Ahead was a series of barricades with the typical flashing amber lights. Large signs pointing to a side road on the left confirmed the observation.

"What do we do?" Xander asked, pulling the RV to a stop.

"Take the detour, I guess," Willow said with a frown. "I don't see the patrol car so they must still be ahead of us."

"I don't like this," Xander grumbled.

"I agree with my fiancée," Anya said cheerfully, causing Willow to roll her eyes.

"Do we have a choice?" she pointed out. "Do you want me to get out and move the barricades?"

"No, you're right," Xander said but continued to frown. "Let's hope Luke slowed down, I'd really like to have someone to follow. This mountain road is awfully damned quiet."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Willow nodded as he slipped the RV into first and began turning the wheel.

Anya pulled out her cell phone and dialed but swore in some ancient language.

"No answer, I think these hills are blocking the transmission," she growled.

Buffy waited patiently as the nurses and on-call ER doctor worked over Tara. Having many years experience of ending up in hospitals, all of the Scooby Gang carried copies of their medical records and all necessary insurance and Power of Attorney paperwork for each other when traveling. It saved time and legal hassles. Buffy had a feeling that Tara wouldn't appreciate her family being called if she slipped into unconsciousness.

Luke walked into the waiting room with two cups of coffee and handed Buffy one.

"Still no sign of the others?" he asked.

"Nope, not yet," Buffy answered, tired and worried.

"Takes longer with an RV," Luke pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Buffy nodded. "I just hate waiting."

"Me too," he agreed, sitting down next to her and stretching his long legs out in front of him. "Tara will be okay."

"Yup, she's gotta be," Buffy nodded again.

"I've never seen anyone as close as the three of you," Luke commented. "It's not totally uncommon among weres and vampires but you guys are amazing."

Buffy blushed and smiled. "We are lucky and I'm the luckiest to have both of them love me back."

Luke nodded, his eyes distant and thoughtful.

"When are you going to tell Thena you love her?" Buffy asked and Luke blinked in surprise but then laughed.

"That obvious?"

"Kinda," Buffy grinned.

"Soon," he said firmly.

"Don't wait too long," Buffy advised. "I almost did."

Buffy pulled out her cell phone and dialed but got one of the annoying "caller out of ranch" recordings and swore. "Goddamn mountains."

Both Buffy and Luke stood up when Dr. Keiran entered the room with the ER doctor, Dr. Sarah Whitman.

"You can go in now," Dr. Whitman said with a smile. "Dr. Keiran did a fine job with the IVs and stabilizing her."

"What's wrong with her?" Buffy demanded.

Dr. Whitman frowned. "We're still not sure what the cause of her nausea and pain is. I've ordered a series of tests to see if we can get some answers. From what you and Tara told us, it sounds like some kind of poisoning rather than viral."

"That doesn't make sense," Buffy complained. "We all ate at the diner or in the RV and no one else got sick."

"How long for the poison to work? That might narrow it down," Luke asked, pulling out a small notebook and flipping it open.

"No way to tell until we know what kind of poison or bad food it was," Dr. Whitman explained. "Was she alone at all today, when she might have ate or drank something that the others didn't?"

"No," Buffy answered, frowning. "Not at all. We had a late night and she slept late. We had lunch at the diner and then went for a walk in the woods. We spent time down by a creek and then she got sick."

Dr. Whitman's frown matched Buffy and Luke's.

"Who in the hell would want to poison Tara?" Luke complained.

"We're not even sure it is poison yet," Dr. Whitman pointed out. "Let us get the test results back and we'll know more."

They watched as Dr. Whitman moved off towards the nurses' station.

"I repeat, who the hell would want to poison Tara?" Luke snapped.

"She said they were passing through and stayed for the week when you all invited her girlfriend in for training, right?" Dr. Kieran asked.

"Yeah, we found Willow is a Were and we offered to train her," Luke said, his voice low.

"So, no known enemies in your pack?" Dr. Kieran continued.

"Nope, they all fit in so well that we hope they come back and maybe settle down," Luke smiled at the Slayer.

"This does not make sense!" Buffy complained. "No one followed us to Lupercalia."

"No strangers in town either and the kids are all well liked," Luke agreed.

"Okay, if it is poison," Buffy growled, pondering. "Why Tara?"

"Why any of you?" Luke countered.

"Damnit! I hate not having answers! I'm going in with her," Buffy growled as Luke headed for the telephones.

"Oh boy," Xander muttered and shifted down another gear. "Willow, Anya, I think we're in trouble."

"Besides the fact that this road is not a main road and turns into a dirt track?" Anya snapped.

"Yeah, besides that," Xander grumbled. "There's lights up ahead but they're not car lights."

"Anya, something feels terribly wrong," Willow agreed. "Maybe we should have some backup fire power?"

"Look, if it's just muggers, we give them whatever money we've got and credit cards and get out of here," Xander advised. "This isn't Sunnydale, shooting someone outside Sunnydale can have serious consequences."

"Someone went to some trouble to detour us down here, think they just want our credit cards?" Willow countered.

Xander sighed and shook his head 'no' in agreement. "I can't turn around. We either go forward and see what those lights are or we stop and make them come to us."

"It might be a road repair crew," Anya suggested.

"We need to chance it," Willow said softly. "If there's a chance to get through to Buffy and Tara, we need to chance it."

"Okay," Xander said and shifted the RV into gear and moved the small monster forward, slowly.

Anya moved to the trap door in the RV and pulled out a shotgun and two pistols. She handed Willow a small automatic and Xander a Glock, keeping the shotgun for herself.

"This is not good," Xander complained as they pulled up on what was obviously a campground. They could see tents, a couple of campers, vans and several RVs, just a little bit bigger than their own. There was a large fire in the center of the grounds with people seeming to hang around, each had a pistol or rifle in their hands as they watched the RV pull up.

"Could just be as paranoid as we are," Willow said thoughtfully.

"Then where are the men?" Xander countered and Willow looked again, discovering Xander was right. The group around the fire consisted mainly of women, mostly young women and teens.

"Oh boy, either we just ran into a Dianic coven or the men are in the shadows," Willow agreed.

"Dianic?" Xander muttered as he looked around for a way to turn the RV around and began maneuvering it to drive around the other cars and vans.

"All female witch coven," Willow answered absently as she and Anya watched out the windows.

"Do we stop and be polite or just leave?" Xander demanded.

The group around the fire wasn't moving towards them and made no sign of welcoming the newcomers or warning them away.

"They are like totally freaky!" Anya squeaked and both Xander and Willow nodded.

"We don't have time to be polite," Willow said firmly.

"Oh fuck!" Xander exclaimed and slammed his foot on the brakes, almost sending Willow into the window despite the slow speed they were moving at. Willow and Anya took in the sight of a large van blocking the car path in front of them and several men standing near it, rifles in hand. One of them was Phillip.

"So not good!" Anya complained as she pumped a shell into the chamber of the shotgun.

Several rifles and shotguns were suddenly pointed at the RV, all focused on Xander.

"Uh, Wills, isn't Phillip our friend?" Xander whispered as the man in question stepped into the RV headlights.

"Willow! The three of you come out of there with your hands in sight!" Phillip yelled.

Willow opened the side window.

"What the hell is going on, Phillip?" she demanded. "You know I need to get to town! Tara is sick!"

"Yeah, I made her that way," Phillip grinned. "Don't worry, she'll live."

"Phillip, you know we have silver bullets in here," Willow shouted back, motioning Anya to get down in the RV. She heard Anya scrambling back to the secret compartment, digging for the special werewolf rounds.

"Silver?" Xander questioned, keeping his hands on the steering wheel.

"We know Phillip is a were," Willow answered. "I've got a tingling feeling about the others."

"Don't make this difficult, Willow," Phillip yelled back. "This is the part where the bad guy tells you that all the rifles are pointing at your best friend's head. If you don't agree to come out unarmed, we shoot him and torch the RV, killing you and Anya next. Don't think of using magick either, our own witches are dampening you."

Xander glanced over at his friend and frowned when Willow turned very pale and her eyes looked fearful.

"He's right," Willow said softly. "I can't protect you."

"Then we fight our way out of here!" Xander growled.

"Xander, how many rifles are aimed at your head?" Willow countered. "The women have moved behind us."

"Come on, Willow, we don't have all night!" Phillip yelled.

"What the hell do you want with us? Why make Tara sick?" Willow shouted. "And I am so going to hurt you for that," she promised under her breath.

Phillip grinned in the glare of the headlights and pulled something out of his pocket and dangled it in front of him.

"No, please, no," Willow whispered and Xander gritted his teeth.

"What is it?" Anya asked from her crouched position behind the seat.

"Oz' dog tags," Xander said softly.

"You bought your werewolf a dog license?" Anya asked innocently.

"No, he had military type dog tags. One side painted black and a rabbit's foot in between them," Xander explained. "Phillip has the dog tags."

"He's the one that corrupted Oz," Willow muttered.

"This must be the pack he ran into," Xander nodded.

"They want me, like Oz did," Willow said softly, her eyes wide and fearful as Phillip twirled the necklace on his finger, gloating.

"Why? You're just learning control? You're a good werewolf!" Anya protested.

"If you cut the lights and we dive to the floor, can we fight back?" Willow asked, ignoring the question.

"They'll shoot the hell out of the RV," Xander said slowly. "They'll rush us and we can take out several of them. They set fire to the RV and we're forced out a window or door or we burn to death. Odds aren't good, Wills."

"Phillip, you swear you'll let Xander and Anya go and I'll come out!" Willow yelled.

"No!" Xander and Anya protested at the same time.

"Sorry, kid," Phillip shrugged. "No witnesses and all that. They'll give us a good hunt though."

"I say we fight!" Anya grumbled.

"We'll still end up just as dead," Xander pointed out.

"Maybe they'll slip and I can use magick before the hunt," Willow said thoughtfully. "Maybe I can get you guys out of this."

"We're not leaving without you!" Xander growled.

"Come on, Willow!" Phillip yelled. "This melodrama is getting boring!"

"No, if you get a chance, take it!" Willow snapped, putting her gun on the dashboard. "You find Buffy and get back here for me. That's why they made Tara sick, to separate and weaken us."

"Wills," Xander was cut off by Willow reaching over and taking the glock from his lap and throwing it onto the dash in front of him.

"I'll join you willingly if you let them go!" Willow yelled back at Phillip.

"No deals, you'll join us the same as your mate did," Phillip said with a shake of his head. "Given the right drugs and spell, you'll fall easier than he did."

Willow felt her eyes filling with tears.

"I'll fucking kill you wolf-boy!" Xander shouted, gripping the steering wheel tightly in anger.

"Take them!" Phillip ordered.

"Open the door, Anya," Willow said softly, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"We don't give up like this, Wills!" Xander protested.

"No, we stay alive and look for a chance!" she countered as Anya sat the shotgun down and unlocked the door. "If you get it, take it! Use your military memory, Xander! They don't know about that!"

"The duty of a prisoner is to escape and harass the enemy," he said softly as the door opened and two armed men reached in and grabbed a screaming Anya, dragging her out of the RV.

"I love you, Xander," Willow said softly as he stood up and walked to the door.

"We love you too, Wills," Xander said calmly before being yanked out the door.

Willow sat in the passenger seat, waiting. She didn't even turn when Phillip entered the RV and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"My pack needs some human blood and you're perfect for us as a wolf," Phillip said easily. "You have a darkness about you and you've tasted human/werewolf blood. You'll even be easier than Oz was."

"Buffy and Tara will come for us, they can track me," Willow said, frowning.

"Yeah, and they'll be given the same choices as Buffy was last time," Phillip nodded. "Join or die. With you in the pack, they'll join and we'll have a Slayer werewolf. Then we can take out Lupercalia and those white light types."

"How do you keep your evil from them?" Willow asked, finally turning to look at Phillip.

"I don't change and let my wolf rage in front of them. They think I'm a college student that comes back for long visits," he explained.

"How did you know we'd come this way? We didn't," Willow asked, curiosity winning out.

"We've followed you for months, we sent those vampires after you in LA," Phillip explained. "I thought we had you then. No Buffy or Tara, only a vampire guardian but you got away and back to Sunnydale. Then that damned mess with Dracula and we didn't even dare stay in town while he was there."

"So when we decided on a road trip, it was perfect for you," Willow said bitterly.

"Oh yeah!" he agreed with a grin. "We're a traveling pack, kinda like gypsies. We just kept someone behind you at all times, switching people and cars along the way. It was just dumb luck that you came across Lupercalia."

The werewolf laughed at her fallen expression.

"Talk about ironic! You fall into the hands of our worst enemies!" he grinned. "It's all good though. They taught you some basic control and got your magick a little more stable. We'll just take that and corrupt you on all sides."

"And I bet you claim me as mate, right?" Willow asked bitterly.

"No, we'll wait and see if Buffy and Tara can be persuaded to join us in the darkness," Phillip said thoughtfully. "If not, then I'll claim you as Alpha mate."

"Let Xander and Anya go and I won't fight you," Willow begged.

"Sorry, kid," Phillip shrugged. "In about an hour, they'll be the foxes in the hunt."

"An hour?" Willow squeaked.

"Did you think we'd wait to let Buffy and Tara bring the cavalry in?" Phillip laughed. "Not likely! This is where the movie takes a plot twist. The bad guys kill the minor characters and the heroine wakes up in the morning to discover that she took part in ripping her friends into pieces and eating them."

Willow screamed and launched herself at the werewolf. Phillip, expecting the attack, smashed the witch across the temple with a huge fist, sending her to the floor of the RV unconscious before she could reach him with her claws.

"Take her, have the witches work the spell and force the drugs down her throat," Phillip ordered the two young men waiting at the door. "I want this done quickly."


	37. Chapter 37

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Welcome to My Nightmare**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** Willow is healed physically from the after-effects of detoxifying from the black magic Dracula forced on her and dealing with guilt for giving into Dracula along with Xander and Buffy. Now the gang wants to get out of town for some R&R. Can you say "Road Trip?"

**Part 7**

Buffy jumped to her feet from the stool by Tara's gurney when her lover gasped and tried to sit up, only to fall back moaning.

"Tara, what is it?" Buffy asked, holding her lover's hand. She winced when Tara's grip tightened painfully.

"Willow, I've lost Willow," Tara said frantically.

"No, it's okay, she's with Xander and Anya in the RV," Buffy said, trying to calm the witch down. "They'll be here soon."

In reality, Buffy was beginning to become concerned. Even with the slower moving RV, she felt the other Scooby members should have been there by now.

"No, I've lost contact, I can't sense her!" Tara whispered.

Buffy frowned and closed her eyes, opening her mental shields.

/Wills?/ she called mentally and frowned when she met a blank wall. /Wills!/

"Okay, the doctor says you're gonna be alright," Buffy said softly. "I'm going to take Luke and we're gonna find Wills, Xan and Anya."

"Be careful," Tara said softly.

Buffy was torn. Tara looked so weak and pale that it hurt the Slayer physically.

Tara opened her eyes and smiled a small smile.

"Go, I'll be fine," she urged.

"I don't want to leave you," Buffy complained.

"Will might be in trouble," Tara countered.

"I'll make sure Dr. Kieran sticks around," Buffy said after pondering the options.

"Hurry, you know there isn't much that can cut us off from Willow," Tara pointed out.

"I know, it doesn't feel like she's blocking us like before, it feels different," Buffy said softly.

"Yes, something else is blocking us," Tara agreed, watching Buffy's face.

"That means it's intentional," Buffy growled. "Maybe even you getting sick is intentional."

"Trying to separate us," Tara nodded. "So either I'm the target or Willow is."

"Since Willow is blocked from us, good bet it's her," Buffy said, her eyes narrowing. "And I don't think its Dracula."

"Maybe it's Xander or Anya?"

"Well, she is a former demon," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Maybe someone wants revenge on the revenge girl."

"Go, this is going nowhere," Tara urged.

"I'll be back," Buffy promised, kissing Tara gently.

Luke yelped when he was yanked up out of his chair and slammed against the wall. "What the hell?"

"Okay, Sheriff type!" Buffy growled as she held Luke against the wall of the empty waiting room. "Why would someone from your town poison Tara to get us away from Willow?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke demanded.

"We can't reach Willow mentally, someone is blocking us!" Buffy snapped. "Who are they after? Which one of us or all of us?"

"Look, I swear I don't know what you're talking about," Luke said quickly. "We love Willow and we like you guys."

"Then help me find her!" Buffy growled, letting Luke down off the wall and headed for the door.

Willow moaned and tried to sit up. Hands roughly threw her back down on the ground, someone holding her head tightly as someone else forced open her mouth. The witch gagged and tried to spit out the liquid being poured down her throat as she struggled. Someone hit her across the jaw, stunning Willow slightly and began forcing the liquid down her throat again. She gagged a lot of it down, finally.

After several moments the hands eased up from holding her down. Willow rolled over moaning as the drugs began hitting her system. Voices began chanting over her as she fought back against the drugs.

"Goddess, help me!" she cried as her body spasmed.

Buffy growled and held onto the dashboard as Luke took a mountain curve at a fairly high rate of speed.

"We have no idea when we lost track of Willow," Buffy said thoughtfully, looking over a local map. "How many side roads are there around here."

"Plenty," Luke complained. "No reason for them to turn off though."

"I know and they wouldn't, not with Tara heading to the hospital," Buffy agreed.

"Anything mentally, that psychic thing you guys do?" Luke asked.

"No, something outside of Willow is blocking us," Buffy snapped. "I can sense Tara but not Willow."

"Hang in there, we'll find them," Luke said firmly, lifting the mike to the car radio. "DJ, you on the radio?"

"Affirmative, Luke," a young male voice answered.

"General alert! We've got a missing pack member, somewhere between the village and the city," Luke snapped. "I want a head count, as best as you can. I want Robert and Thena on the road looking for Willow between the city and Lupercalia. We'll be coming from this end."

"Yes, sir! I'll sound the alarm," DJ promised. "Is the entire RV missing or just Red Willow?"

"The entire RV, Willow, Xander and Anya," Luke clarified. "Somewhere between the city and Lupercalia."

"Yes, sir," DJ responded. "I'll have Thena take a radio with her."

"Good boy," Luke nodded and turned to Buffy. "We have precautions in Lupercalia. Being what we are, there's always the possibility of trouble. DJ will sound an alert and the Elders will do a head count through town."

"How long will that take?"

"Not as long as you'd think," Luke smiled. "We're efficient and there aren't that many of us. There are some that live up on the mountainside that we might miss but not many."

"Thanks, Luke," Buffy said softly.

"Don't mention it, Willow's one of us," Luke nodded. "You're all family now."

Buffy nodded, watching the side of the road for signs of the RV.

Willow felt her bones cracking and fangs extending and whimpered in the pain. She heard answering growls and yips surrounding her and warm hands soothing her. Willow gave over to the change and let the wolf come forward.

Phillip grinned and turned back to Xander and Anya. The young couple was standing under a tree, their hands tied to branches overhead and their arms outstretched.

"She makes a beautiful wolf," Phillip commented.

"Damn you! The wolf is a good wolf!" Xander protested.

"She won't be for long!" Phillip promised. "That spell and those drugs will bring out the rage in the wolf when she scents human blood."

Two teenage males grinned and approached the couple with drawn hunting knives.

"Leave her alone!" Xander shouted, trying to kick the males when they got closer. One of them knocked Xander's legs aside and slashed out with the knife, cutting across Xander's chest as the young man yelped.

Anya began shouting and screaming as the teenagers cut away Xander's shirt. The weres laughed as they slashed at Xander's arms, chest and back and Anya's arms and legs.

Phillip grinned as the males moved back as the couple struggled against their bonds, bleeding.

"We'll give you fifteen minutes," Phillip said easily. "Just for your info, it takes at least a half hour to get back to the road on foot. You'd never make it."

"Let her go!" Xander shouted.

"Hey, we're letting both of you go," Phillip laughed and took one of the knives from the males and cut Anya's ropes and then Xander's. The young man quickly checked Anya over and discovered her wounds weren't serious but there were a lot of them, like his.

Phillip looked at his watch. "I'll start the counting in 30 seconds."

"What?" Xander stammered as Anya cried against his chest.

"Better start running," Phillip advised.

"Come on, An," Xander said softly and pulled his fiancée along the dirt road.

"What are we going to do?" Anya sobbed.

"Dry your eyes," he suggested and pulled her into the shadows. "Come on, we're heading downhill."

"What? Why? We need to get to the road."

"No, Phillip's right, we'd never make it," Xander countered. "We're going to the bottom of the hill, there's probably a creek or something down there. Water will help break our scent."

"Scent?"

"In about twelve minutes we're going to have a pack of werewolves after us," Xander explained.

"Even Willow?" Anya asked, her voice soft and tearful.

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "Give me your shirt."

"You want me half naked in the woods while werewolves are tracking us?"

"I need to bandage your arms to stop the bleeding," Xander explained.

A howl sounded in the night. "Let's move!" Anya suggested.

Buffy rubbed her eyes wearily.

/Tara?/ she called out mentally.

/Buffy? Are you okay?/

/Yeah, we're looking for the RV. You're better at the magic stuff, anything from Wills?/

/No, someone or something is still blocking her./

/Okay, Doc Kieran with you?/

/Yes, won't leave my room unless a nurse or someone is in here with me./

/Good. I love you, Tara./

/I love you, Buff. Bring her back./

/We'll find her./

The red werewolf staggered to her feet and shook herself. The wolves and werewolves standing around hesitated and then rushed at her, nipping at her flanks and ribs. The red wolf growled and snapped back but there were too many of them, as wolf Willow snapped at one, another would rush her from the opposite direction.

Within moments, the wolf was in a fury and rushed after the pack when they took off. The scent of human blood and fear caught in the wolf's senses and her focus changed instantly.

The first howl was joined by an entire chorus a few minutes later and Xander swore under his breath.

"Come on, An," he encouraged. He continued down the mountainside, trying to keep both of them from falling in the dark. The young man hesitated a moment., grabbed a large tree branch and yanked and twisted until it broke off the tree. He stripped off the minor branches, arming himself with a decent sized club with a sharp end.

"I hear water!" Anya gasped.

"Good, I think I'd rather drown than become a munchy for werewolves," Xander grumbled.

He grabbed Anya's hand and began running again.

Luke swore loudly when they realized that the car lights meeting them was a Ford Bronco, Thena's 4x4. Luke flashed his lights and both cars stopped by each other. Inside Thena's 4x4 were several Lupercalia citizens, including Maggie, Stefn, Rowan and Helki from the Elder Council.

"Helki, Buffy says that Willow is being blocked from contacting her and Tara," Luke called. "Can you do anything about that?"

"I might," the witch called back. "Let me in over there."

The older woman scampered out of the 4x4 and around to the other side of the patrol car, slipping into the back seat. She reached over the seat and rested her hands on Buffy's shoulders.

"Relax, Buffy," she instructed and they closed their eyes.

Everyone waited patiently until Helki opened her eyes.

"She's in wolf shape and totally without humanity," Helki announced. "Something is wrong."

"Is she enraged?" Rowan called.

"Yes, like some of the evil weres that have come through Lupercalia," Helki confirmed.

"Like Oz?" Buffy questioned and Luke nodded.

"Is anyone missing?" Luke asked Thena.

"Yes, Phillip is missing and no one knows where or when," Thena answered.

Luke's teeth clenched. "Helki, can you track Willow magickally?"

"No, not yet, we're not close enough," the older woman shook her head.

"Damn," Buffy growled.

"Okay, I don't think the RV is just off the road, that means one of the side roads," Luke pondered. "Call in more cars and start back tracking. We're going to head back the other way and check some of the roads."

"You got it, Luke," Thena nodded.

"Helki, stay with us," Luke instructed and the witch sat back, slamming the door shut.

Xander pulled Anya into the water despite her protests that they didn't know how deep it was, how fast the current was or how cold. He held his fiancée close as the cold water hit them, hard.

He gritted his teeth as they went waist deep in the water and then to his chest. "Drift with the current," he instructed, holding Anya tightly.

"Cold," Anya stammered around her chattering teeth.

"I know, baby," Xander said softly. He could hear the yips and howls getting closer and knew that the pack was close. The young man knew they couldn't stay in the water long but they needed to put some distance between themselves and the wolf pack in order to possibly break their scent trail.

Xander began working his arms and legs to move them closer to the far bank. He had no idea how long they had drifted. He knew as cold as the water was, five minutes could feel like a half hour. Anya's was shivering badly when he pulled her from the water and clung to him.

"Cold, so cold!" she chattered.

"I know," he repeated, looking back up the river, unable to see any sign of the pack. "Come on, let's keep moving."

Xander pulled Anya towards the tree-line. He finally found one he was satisfied with. "Come on, baby, up the tree, as high as you can get."

"I'm not climbing a tree like some squirrel!" Anya protested.

"Just do it!" Xander snapped. "Give me your bra and climb the fricking tree."

Anya's eyes widened at his surprisingly forcefulness and pulled off her undershirt and bra. She handed the undergarment to him and put the small shirt back on, shivering in the cold night air.

"Up the tree, An," Xander repeated. "I need you to live, please," he begged.

Anya grabbed him in a quick embrace and then started climbing the tree. Xander watched her for a moment and picked up a tree limb, tying Anya's bra on the end. He began running away from the river with the bra trailing behind him.

Wolf Willow stopped with the rest of the pack when they reached the river. One set of wolves headed one way and Willow followed the part of the pack headed down-stream. With the scent trail broken and the first few minutes of the chase winding down, Willow felt her consciousness trying to come to the surface again, struggling against the enraged and drugged wolf.

"We're closer," Helki suddenly said softly.

Luke hit the brakes and glanced around. He pulled the patrol car over and circled around the car as Buffy got out as well.

"There's a side road, which direction?" he growled.

"I can't tell," Helki answered, leaning out an open window.

He and Buffy looked around the side of the road for anything out of the ordinary. Together, their flashlight caught sight of folded barricades, amber lights and signs. Luke and Slayer quickly dashed to the roadside and went through the signs.

Buffy pointed to the left of the car. "Detour says that way!"

"Let's try it," Luke nodded and both raced back to the car.

Luke jumped behind the wheel as Buffy reached for the mike.

Xander yelped and desperately grabbed for a tree branch. "Fuck!"

The young man spun around, swinging out onto the branch and over the blackness before throwing himself backwards onto the ground. He scrambled backwards, hearing the gravel under his feet falling over the edge of the cliff.

Xander could hear the sound of a waterfall behind or below him.

"Damn! I say 'Surviving the Game', I should have remembered this part," he complained as he trembled in shock and cold.

The young man's eyes widened when howls broke out behind him again.

"Damn," he muttered and began moving along the tree line, away from the waterfall sound.

"Helki?"

"There's a pack, she's running with a pack and it's a big one," the witch answered, swaying with the car and her trance.

"Can you reach her?"

Helki placed her arms around Buffy from behind and the Slayer felt someone 'knocking' at her mental shields. Trusting the werewolf witch, Buffy mentally opened a door and let the old woman in.

/Call to your mates,/ Helki's voice instructed.

/Tara? Willow?/ Buffy called.

/I'm here, Buff./ Tara answered and joined her, lending her what little strength the sick witch could muster.

The two witches could feel Willow's wolf hesitating as Buffy and Tara tried to reach her.

/Wills! Come back to us!/ Buffy called.

Again they could feel the wolf hesitate.

/Send her images of Xander and Anya./ Helki instructed.

Slayer and witch let their mind fill with thoughts of Xander and his quirky fiancée, especially good thoughts of both.

/Buff? Tara?/

/Fight it, Wills!/ Buffy shouted mentally. /These wolves aren't your friends./

They felt the wolf struggling with confusion and Willow's strong will.

"If she's with a pack and they can't keep her, they'll tear her apart," Luke muttered, stopping the car.

Buffy looked up with a questioning glance.

"We're about to head into a pack of werewolves," Luke explained, leaning into the patrol car as he popped the trunk. "Let's prepare. There's silver ammunition in the trunk for the shotgun and an extra pistol."

"Right," Buffy nodded and got out of the car.

Luke leaned in and grabbed the mike. "Thena and all searchers, head east on the road. Ten point two miles from contact point, road on the left. Come prepared for our kind."

"10-4," several voices responded.

Buffy handed him a box of shells, one each for his pistol and shotgun as she loaded the pistol she had found.

"What about Helki?" Buffy asked.

"She's a witch, she can protect herself," Luke explained.

"Let's go," Buffy urged, getting back in the car.

Willow struggled closer to the surface, fighting against the drugs and mental control spell.

Remembering her lessons, Willow sat down on her haunches and concentrated on her breathing as the wolves tried to figure out how to cross the river without getting into the cold water. The point where they could sense their prey had exited the water was wide and the water swift.

Willow felt someone trying to slam a wall around her mentally and magickally.

Luke waited patiently while Buffy drummed her fingers on the dashboard while they waited for more cars to come down the road. Finally headlights filled the patrol car from Thena's 4x4 and Luke started the car.

"Let's do this!" he said grimly, hitting the overhead lights and spinning the tires. "Surprise is always a good thing!"

Buffy grinned as the adrenaline started building.

Luke hit the campsite with brakes squealing and lights flashing. Buffy grinned at the sight of the young women scattering away from the fire.

"There's the RV!" Buffy shouted, pointing at the boxed in RV named Priscilla.

Willow felt the witch who had been trying to control her lose focus and the red werewolf growled and reclaimed her mental control over the wolf.

The red werewolf shifted to werewolf form and faced the pack as they turned to look at her. The largest gray male growled, as he looked deep into Willow's eyes. His lips drew back from his teeth as he bared his fangs.

Willow bared her own in challenge.

/Buffy! Tara!/ she screamed mentally.

/Where are you, Wills?/ Buffy demanded as she ducked behind the car door and then jumped up and fired back.

The two groups of werewolves were in a serious firefight. DJ was already down and several of the opposing Weres had fallen to the silver bullets the Lupercalia Weres were using.

/I don't know, we're by a river and I think there's a waterfall./ Willow said. /I think I'm in serious trouble here, Buff./

/Hang in there, lover!/ Buffy growled.

"Willow's in trouble!" Buffy shouted to Luke on the other side of the car.

"Thena says the RV is empty, no sign of Xander or Anya," he called back.

"I'm taking Helki with me, we've gotta find Wills!" Buffy shouted back and moved behind the patrol car where Helki was staying under cover.

Willow felt the confusion and beginning anger building in the wolves and werewolves facing her, especially from the large male in front.

Willow sensed the male was Phillip as he shifted from wolf form to werewolf, a growl radiating from his chest. The red wolf growled, again answering the challenge.

The rest of the pack ran to join the group from up the river and circled the two werewolves.

"Xander!"

Xander raised his head. "What?" he mumbled. He realized he must have fallen and hit his head or something.

"Xander!"

"Anya?" he called back.

"Xander!" Anya's voice carried and then he felt his fiancée turning him over. "Xander! The wolves never came and I got worried."

"I'm glad they never came," he mumbled. "Let's get back to the river, we've got to find somebody besides werewolves."

Willow rolled over backwards when Phillip charged her, planting her foot in his stomach and used his momentum to carry him over her head. The red werewolf jumped to her feet and tackled the gray wolf as he tried to get to his feet.

The human side of Willow knew she needed to end the fight quickly. He growled and slashed down at her back as she sank her fangs into his thigh. Phillip howled again and beat on her back until the red werewolf fell to her knees and she pulled his feet out from under him.

Instead of leaping on him, as any fighter would expect, Willow jumped back and grabbed a foot. Letting her human side go numb, werewolf Willow sank her fangs into the back of Phillip's ankle, ripping through his Achilles tendon and snapping the tibia bone. Phillip howled in pain and sat up, trying to rake his claws across Willow's muzzle.

The werewolf witch danced back and up, coming down on top of Phillip as he over-reached himself. Willow growled and grabbed his head and twisted it violently. The red werewolf howled in victory at the sound of bones snapping.

Willow growled as the pack shifted on their feet or haunches. One of the males stood up with a growl, challenging. Instead of meeting his challenge physically, Willow changed back to human form, raised her hands and her eyes blackened.

Buffy and Helki moved through the woods quickly and hesitated only for a moment when they heard a wolf howling deep in the woods, away from the gun fight back at the campground.

Helki stopped suddenly, grabbing Buffy's arm.

"Magick!" she hissed and they hit the forest floor as the ground rocked and a bright light filled the sky near the river.

"Wills!" Buffy screamed as she jumped up and dashed through the woods.

"Willow!"

The red-haired witch sat up slowly, blinking. She smiled as Buffy and Helki rushed towards her. Buffy gratefully drew Willow into her arms, holding her tight.

"What happened, Wills?" Buffy asked softly.

"We've got to find Xander and Anya!" Willow said, trying to sit up and falling back into Buffy's arms. "Whoa! Head rush!"

Buffy looked to Helki as the witch examined her lover.

"She's weak from magick use," Helki said, holding a cloth to Willow's nose. Willow blinked at the familiar sight of a typical after-effect of heavy use of magick for the young woman.

"Somebody help us!"

All three women turned and saw Xander and Anya on the other side of the river, shivering and holding each other tightly.

"You guys okay?"

"No, we're damn well freezing!" Xander snapped. "Is there any other way across?"

"I don't think so," Buffy said with a frown, kissing Willow quickly and standing up. The Slayer noticed the entire area was burned around Willow, as if a UFO had landed on top of her and there was no sign of any werewolves. "I'll swim out and help you two across."

"Okay, we're awfully tired, cold and lost a lot of blood," Xander called back and Anya shivered.

It took longer to get Anya and Xander across the river this time; both were exhausted. They finally reached the other shore and collapsed onto the dirt as Luke and several Lupercalia town members showed to lend a hand.

Buffy left Xander and Anya to the care of their friends and went back to help Willow stand up.

"She's tired but she'll be fine," Helki told them.

"What happened, guys?" Buffy asked everyone.

"Tired," Anya mumbled.

"Let's get them back up to the RV," Luke suggested.

/Tara!/

/Buffy? I can sense Willow. Is she okay?/

/Yes!/

Tara could hear the relief and joy in Buffy's mental voice and smiled.

/Xander and Anya are hurt and freezing but they should be okay. We'll be heading to the hospital there to get them checked out./ Buffy continued. /Give us a couple of hours to get them warmed up and drive there./

/Alright, I'll be waiting, my loves./

/I love you, Tara./ Willow joined in.

/I love you, Will./

Xander grinned as the orderly wheeled him into the waiting room. He flashed his new cast at Buffy, Luke, Anya and several Lupercalia townspeople. Anya had already been released after her wounds were treated and bandaged. Xander's care had taken longer because the wounds were deeper and his cast had gotten soaked in the river, requiring replacement.

Willow was sitting with Tara and Buffy stood up to join her friends as the sun began to rise.

"The doctor says my arm is okay," Xander smiled, taking a seat next to Anya. "A few scars from the cuts but I'll be fine."

"Good," Luke nodded. "The way we figure it, Phillip was a member of a pack of evil weres and would kidnap and corrupt some of the Weres we trained. They wanted Willow."

Rowan nodded. "While you two were being treated, Willow told us that she came round and faced Phillip as Weres and bested him."

"Way to go, Wills!" Xander said softly.

"We lost three men and one woman tonight," Luke said softly. "It was worth it to get rid of that pack."

"What happened to the other werewolves?" Anya asked.

"It appears that Willow used some really powerful magick and…" Luke hesitated. "She used magick and reduced them to ashes."

Xander lost his smile and Anya leaned into his arms.

"Was that good magick or bad magick?" Xander whispered.

"If Buffy had been there, she would have killed them with silver bullets," Thena said slowly. "If we had been down there, we would have killed them. You would have killed them with a silver knife."

"Yeah," Xander agreed. "So it's a good thing?"

"I would call it a neutral thing," Helki commented. "It was done to save her life and yours."

"Is she okay with the magick thing?" Xander frowned.

"I believe so," Helki said slowly. "It will be tempting for her. With Buffy and Tara, she should be alright."

Buffy found Willow in Tara's arms, almost in the bed with her lover. She smiled as Tara held a finger up to her lips, indicating silence. The Slayer saw that Willow was asleep.

"She's exhausted," Tara whispered as Buffy moved closer.

"Yeah, I think we all are," Buffy said softly. "They said they'll release you this afternoon. Xander and Anya are going to go crash in the RV outside."

"And you, my love?" Tara whispered.

"In that chair over there until you two wake up," Buffy said with a smile. "Luke said he'd handle the police questions about Xander and Anya's injuries."

"What about my poisoning?"

"Seems you ate the leaves from some plant when we went walking in the woods, very naughty of you," Buffy grinned.

"Oh really?" Tara's eyes sparkled. "Besides the fact I would never do something that stupid, maybe you should punish me later for being naughty?"

"Tara!" Buffy squeaked, never having seen this impish side of her lover.

Tara grinned and blushed a bright red, looking more like the shy college student Buffy knew.

"I love you both," Tara said gently.

"I love you both," Buffy said, leaning over to kiss Tara and then Willow.

"Love you," Willow mumbled as she opened her eyes. "The pack paid."

Willow reached into her shirt and held out something. Buffy took the offered item as the red haired witch closed her eyes again. Buffy held the dog tags and rabbit's foot out for Tara to see.

"These belonged to Oz," Buffy explained.

"The pack that corrupted Oz had them?" Tara said softly.

"Must have taunted Willow with them. We're going to head home now," Buffy said, throwing her feet up on the end of the bed and a jacket over her head. "We've got two weddings to plan."

"Wanna make it three?" Willow mumbled and nuzzled Tara's neck.

"Wills?" Tara asked softly as Buffy's feet hit the floor.

Both witch and Slayer realized that Willow was asleep, leaving them to contemplate her words.

The End


	38. Chapter 38

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Family Matters**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** The gang, on a road trip, decides to make a stop in Reno for a wedding.

**Part 1**

Xander had grinned as the orderly wheeled Tara down the long row in the parking lot to the RV parked on the end. The orderly was determined to see his duty through even though Buffy offered to push the wheelchair and Tara protested that she could walk now or they wouldn't be releasing her.

Willow laughed at her lovers and followed along.

Waiting at the RV was Xander and Anya. With them were members of Lupercalia, Sheriff Luke, Thena, Stefn and Helki, waiting to say goodbye to their pack member, Willow.

Buffy smiled as everyone said their goodbyes again to the werewolves and climbed into the RV. Buffy thought Tara looked much better than the night before but Willow still worried the Slayer.

Somehow Dr. Kieran had kept the nurses out of Tara's room and Willow had been allowed to sleep in the same bed with Tara while Buffy slept in a chair, guarding her lovers. When they awakened the next morning, Willow still looked tired.

"What happened, guys?" Tara asked.

"Phillip was one of the evil Weres," Buffy began explaining as Tara ate her breakfast. "He poisoned your soda to separate us on the road."

"Yeah." Willow nodded. "We fell for it too. Xander, Anya and I went down a detour and found a pack of Weres waiting for us. They drugged and used magic on me."

"That's why we couldn't connect with you," Tara said softly.

"Drugged wolf Willow joined the pack in hunting Xander and Anya," Buffy said, taking up the story. "It wasn't her fault."

Tara reached out to squeeze Willow's hand with a reassuring smile.

"Xan and Anya kept just ahead of the wolves," Buffy continued. "Luke rounded up the good Weres and we found the camp. That's when we reached Will."

"Will?" Tara asked softly.

"I…the pack turned on me when I broke their control," Willow said, almost in a whisper. "I…I…Phillip and I fought."

Willow wouldn't look at either Buffy or Tara.

"Will?" Tara asked gently. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"That doesn't help much," Willow admitted. "I killed him and howled in victory."

"Willow, you were fighting for your life," Buffy countered. "You also saved all of us by taking the pack out."

"The pack?" Tara questioned.

"She used some kind of magic to wipe them out," Buffy said in a soft voice.

"Magic?" Tara whispered.

"Helki says it was a neutral thing," Buffy responded.

"Are you okay with that, Will?" Tara asked gently, holding Willow's hand.

"I think so," Willow said slowly. "I don't feel jumpy or like I need a magic 'fix.'"

Dr. Keiran entered the room with a wide smile at seeing Tara sitting up and eating.

"How are you doing?" he asked the blonde witch.

"Feeling a lot better," Tara answered with a smile.

"Good, since we now know what happened and your labs look good," Dr. Keiran said, looking over Tara's chart. "I'm cutting you loose. Why don't you two grab some breakfast? It'll take at least an hour to get her out of here."

Willow glanced over at Tara and her lover nodded. Buffy nodded as well.

"Okay," Willow smiled and stood up slowly.

Finally they pulled out of the parking lot with Willow waving out the back window of the RV to Luke and the others.

Anya glanced over, noticing Xander's thoughtful expression.

"What?" she demanded.

Buffy rolled off the bed, wanting both Tara and Willow to rest, and sat down in the passenger seat behind Xander.

"I…well…I was thinking," Xander said slowly.

"Always a dangerous thing," Buffy quipped and smiled sweetly as Xander scowled at her.

"Can we swing through Reno over in Nevada?" he asked.

"Reno? You wish to gamble?" Anya demanded. "I don't think that's a good idea, those games are never friendly."

"I don't want to gamble," Xander muttered and Buffy's eyes widened as she listened to her friend. "We almost died, again. I don't want to wait to marry you, Anya."

"A quickie wedding?" Buffy squeaked, glancing back as Tara and Willow both sat up, smiles on their faces.

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "A small one with just us and then we can do a big one back home."

"Pull over, Anya!" Buffy ordered as Anya looked at Xander in surprise and wasn't paying attention to the road. The former vengeance demon pulled over and put the RV into park. Xander laughed when she dived into his arms, kissing him all over his face.

"Yes! Yes!" Anya beamed.

Willow and Tara began clapping from the back as Buffy slid into the driver's seat.

"Sounds like a plan has been made," she announced, grabbing up the road maps from the console.

Anya moved into the passenger seat behind Xander as the RV began moving again and Xander spun his chair around to continue kissing her.

Tara laughed and lay back down next to Willow, gently stroking the red hair of her lover.

"I love you, Tara," Willow said softly, snuggling into Tara's arms.

"I love you, Willow," Tara smiled and hugged the witch tightly. "You mentioned weddings last night before going to sleep."

Willow pulled back slightly with a shy smile.

"I remember," she said softly. "I meant it and was going to ask you and Buffy at the same time. Will you marry me? The three of us together?"

"A Handfasting?" Tara asked, her eyes filling with happy tears.

"Yes, since we can't do it legally," Willow pointed out.

"Yes, Willow, I will bond with you," Tara said softly, kissing Willow just as Anya had done with Xander minutes before.

"Hey, what's up back there?" Buffy demanded from the driver's seat. "You're supposed to be resting, both of you!"

"Well, if you must know," Willow grinned, seating up. "I'm asking both of you to marry me and each other in a Handfasting ritual."

"Marriage? The three of us?" Buffy asked, pulling to the side of the road again.

"Yeah, we can't do it legally but we can do a bonding ritual, a wedding thing," Tara added.

"You bet!" Buffy squeaked and left the driver's seat to leap between the two witches.

Xander grinned. "Looks like you're driving again, An."

"No problem," Anya grinned.

"Three weddings when we get back?" Xander pondered. "Cool."

Anya's smile was matched by the three young women.

The drive to Reno took less time than Buffy had originally thought. She laughed as Anya began acting like a nervous bride when they hit the city limits and Xander's eyes danced at all the neon and bright lights.

Tara and Willow were asleep in the back and Buffy glanced at the clock in the console, not surprised to see it reading 3:30 a.m. Once they had hit the road, Anya had been insistent on driving until they reached Reno. Knowing Anya's impatience, Buffy had agreed but they had switched drivers a couple of times.

Now that they had arrived, Buffy glanced around until they found a public parking area that said RV's were welcome and pulled into the driveway. The Slayer was surprised to find a very awake lot attendant more than ready to take her money and direct her to an empty slot.

"Have a good time!" he called as Buffy steered the small RV called Priscilla into the lot.

"Do we find a convenient chapel now, grab some sleep, or lose some money?" Buffy questioned as Anya moved into Xander's lap.

The young couple looked at each other and then back to their friend.

"Chapel," both said in the same moment.

"Okay," Buffy laughed. "You two act like you haven't seen each other in days."

"It feels like it," Xander said. "I thought we might actually die with all those werewolves after us and that freezing river."

"I know." Buffy's voice lowered as she glanced back at the sleeping witches. "If she had hurt you…."

"She didn't," Xander said quickly, knowing what Buffy was thinking. If Willow had had hunted down and killed Anya and Xander, she would have been lost forever to the evil Weres or she would have killed herself. It was hard enough for the werewolf witch to live with the memory and knowledge of having killed another werewolf, now she had killed at least ten evil ones.

"She didn't," Xander repeated firmly. "It's done. She fought her way back to us and we're all okay."

"Yeah," Buffy sighed. "You're right. I'll get these two up and dressed. Then you two can get dressed up and we'll find a chapel. Do you want to rent a room for the night or take the RV?"

"We'll take the room and drive the neighbors crazy!" Anya jumped on the suggestion quickly.

"Okay," Buffy agreed with a grin and moved towards the back of the RV and opened the partition the rest of the way. Tara opened her eyes slowly. "Hi beautiful."

"Hey," Tara smiled and glanced down at the redhead sleeping in her arms. "What up?"

"Xan and Anya can't wait," Buffy said with a grin. "You guys up to serving as witnesses?"

"Sure!" Tara said, suddenly awake as Willow began to stir.

"We're coming," she muttered.

Buffy smiled and leaned down to kiss both of them, helping Willow wake up further with a passionate kiss.

"Wow! What an alarm clock!" the witch teased as Tara laughed. "We're here?"

"Yep!" Buffy smiled as Xander and Anya argued over what clothing to wear.

"Let's get these two married, they're already arguing like an old married couple," Willow teased and Xander threw a crumbled up t-shirt at her. "Yuck! Male germs! Help!"

"Good grief!" Buffy grinned.

Within two hours, Anya was crying, Xander was choking on the words and Tara, Willow and Buffy were all holding plastic flowers, alternating between crying and smiling.

The chapel wasn't as tacky as they had feared, especially after Xander put his foot down and informed Anya that he was not going to be married by an Elvis impersonator. The small old, New England style chapel was very nice and perfect for the young couple.

After quickly buying some rice beforehand, Buffy, Tara and Willow now threw it at the couple as they walked out onto the bright neon lit street and laughed along with Xander and Anya.

Xander hugged each of them tightly, especially Willow.

"Thanks, Will," he whispered. "You help keep me from running away from the good stuff."

"I love you, Xander." Willow smiled and then hugged Anya.

Buffy had rented a hotel room in a small place a couple of blocks off the main strip, and the threesome accompanied the married couple to the door where they got to hug each other all over again.

Anya squealed in delight when Xander threw her over his shoulder and headed for the elevator.

"Xander! This is not the traditional way!" she protested as the hotel clerk laughed good naturedly, having seen many, many newlyweds before.

"In case you hadn't noticed, my arm is broken," he pointed out as he jabbed the floor button. "I can't carry you in my arms so over the shoulder you go!"

"I'll get you for this, Xander Harris!" Anya threatened. "You cannot throw me over your shoulder like a cave man or a sack of flour!"

Xander laughed and swatted Anya on the ass as the doors closed.

"Yes, I can, Mrs. Harris," he said.

The three young women laughed and turned back into the night air, heading towards the RV slowly, enjoying the crisp feel of the night and getting away from some of the neon.

"That brings up an interesting question," Tara said, her eyes dancing mischievously.

"What's that, Tar?" Willow asked.

"Well, if we have a bonding ritual, who is going to carry whom over the threshold with three of us?" she pointed out.

Willow stopped, suddenly pondering the impossible physics and saw Buffy's eyes widen as well.

Tara grinned. "I don't think, even with Slayer strength, Buffy could carry both of us," she teased.

"Oh yeah?" Buffy grinned wolfishly. "Maybe each of you over my shoulder?" she threatened.

"Oh why do you get to be so butch?" Willow demanded, laughing at Buffy's surprised expression.

"Oh you two are in trouble!" Buffy growled and then spun around with her hand going to her belt. "Tara, down!"

The witch dropped without hesitation or question as a stake went flying over her head. Willow jumped next to Tara, her hands outspread in a defensive gesture.

"I think there was only one, guys," Buffy said slowly, letting her senses extend into the shadows.

"Why didn't I hear or smell him?" Willow demanded, helping Tara to her feet. "I should have!"

"I don't know, I didn't get a real good look at him before he dusted," Buffy said slowly. "Maybe he wasn't moving. I caught a glint of his fangs."

Willow frowned. "Goddamn city, too many noises, too many smells."

"Come on, Will," Tara urged. "Let's go back to bed and maybe get Buffy to show us some of that Slayer stamina."

"Tara!" Buffy squeaked. "Okay, I'm used to shy Tara, not forward and blunt Tara."

Tara and Willow giggled, grabbing Buffy's hands cheerfully.

Buffy fumbled with the keys at the door of the RV as Tara stood behind her, arms wrapped around the Slayer's ribs and lips nuzzling her neck. It also didn't help that Willow was sneaking under her one arm, coming up to kiss Buffy firmly and passionately.

The Slayer moaned but managed to get the key in the door. Willow pulled back slightly with a giggle and let Buffy open the door, noticing Tara's hands under Buffy's shirt.

"Oh my God," Buffy whispered. It felt like their hands and lips were everywhere as Willow got through the door first, pulling Buffy in next with Tara quickly following. Willow drew Buffy back to her lips and whimpered when Tara's hands returned around Buffy and began tormenting both Willow and Buffy's nipples.

"Bed, now!" Tara managed to croak out.

Buffy would have sworn in court that the few steps it took to get to the large bed in the back had somehow doubled. It felt like it took forever to reach the bed as hands removed clothing. Lips were everywhere now that cloth was gone with hands quickly following.

Willow moved to the far side of the bed and watched with anticipation as Buffy and Tara joined her. Tara grinned and lightly pushed the Slayer onto the bed, positioning Buffy between the two witches.

"What is this, a Slayer sandwich?" Buffy teased. "What if I want Tara in the middle?."

"No one gets ignored," Tara said confidently, running her hands over Buffy's hips as Willow moved her lips to Buffy's neck. Willow's hand ran over Tara's shoulder, wanting contact.

Buffy quit protesting as Tara moved down her body, lips kissing and tongue exploring the Slayer's body, from breasts to toes and then started working her way up the inside of Buffy's legs. Willow was focusing on Buffy's breasts as well with her hands while her lips and tongue occupied Buffy's mouth.

Buffy knew she was in heaven, nothing could be better than having Tara and Willow loving her. The Slayer's body arched as Tara's lips and tongue moved to her sex and Willow's teeth began working at her neck.

Buffy groaned in frustration when Tara held back slightly and, as if reading Tara's mind, Willow avoided the most sensitive spots of Buffy's nipples and neck.

"Please!" Buffy begged.

Tara's tongue began worshipping her blonde lover, running her tongue between Buffy's labia, taking in the taste that was uniquely and wonderfully Buffy. The Slayer whimpered, one hand in Tara's hair and the other clutching Willow's shoulder.

Willow moved down to dance her tongue over Buffy's nipples as Tara's fingers joined the love fest by entering Buffy and her tongue moved to the Slayer's clit.

Both witches played Buffy's body like an instrument and the Slayer was a quivering mass of muscles. Buffy was making small mewling noises and her hands were clutching at the blanket under her.

Willow moved to Buffy's neck and bit down on the scars left from Dracula and Angel, knowing that spot was extremely sensitive and erotic for her lover. Tara concentrated on taking Buffy over the edge.

"Oh God, oh God," Buffy was whimpering and then screamed each of their names as her body arched.

The witches continued as more orgasms rocked the Slayer until Buffy dropped back to the bed, panting and exhausted. Willow kissed Buffy's lips gently and then pulled Tara up along Buffy's body, kissing her lover passionately, sharing Buffy's essence.

"I'm dead, that's it, I'm dead," Buffy mumbled.

Tara and Willow laughed gently, snuggling into Buffy's arms.

"I can't move," Buffy complained.

"Go to sleep," Tara muttered, pulling a blanket up over all of them. "Attack in the morning."

"Deal." Buffy smiled, realizing Willow was already asleep in her arms, the witch's fingers intertwined with Tara's across Buffy's ribs.

Xander and Anya didn't return to the RV until late afternoon and grinned when they found the trio still in bed, clothes thrown everywhere. Willow met their grins, pulling a sheet over the sleeping naked bodies of Tara and Buffy, grabbing a shirt for herself.

Xander turned, being a gentleman, as Willow pulled the partition closed.

Willow came out a moment later wearing shorts and shirt and not much else.

"Hey, Will," Xander grinned. Anya was sitting on his lap, looking at her simple gold band wedding ring.

"Hey, guys," Willow smiled.

"You look better," Anya commented. "We were worried."

"Anya!" Xander squeaked. "We still got to work on the casual conversation before getting to the point. It's called tact."

Willow smiled and sat down in the driver's seat.

"It's okay," she said. "I understand. I'm sorry about the wolf thing."

"I'm not," Xander said and shrugged as Willow looked surprised. "It wasn't your fault that we ran into good Weres and then bad Weres. You fought back and controlled it."

"Yeah." Willow frowned, looking thoughtful. "I killed someone again," she said with a heavy sigh, tears filling her eyes.

"Another evil Were," Xander countered. "Again, fighting for your life and ours."

"I guess what bothers me is that I'd do it again," Willow said softly.

"Good." Xander nodded. "We're human, Will. We're not Superman. Courts allow self defense, you know."

"I used major, major magic again," Willow protested, her face filled with doubt.

"To save your life, our lives and those of the good Weres," Anya countered. "Do you feel you tapped into evil?"

"The magick isn't evil or good, it's how you use it," Willow said softly.

"Saving our lives was a good thing, right?" Anya continued.

Willow smiled at the simplicity of Anya's argument and nodded.

"You're right, I could never regret that" Willow smirked and reached over to hug Anya.

"We heading home?" Xander asked as Willow reached over for the maps.

"I vote we move a little faster towards home," Anya said firmly.

"I think so too," Xander said softly. "I'm ready to face Sunnyhell again."

"Me too," Willow agreed with a smile at the affectionate nickname for their home.

"Even with the Council hovering around?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, I've got to face those bastards sooner or later," Willow said after a moment's thoughts. "I got in touch with my wolf and we know that I'll eventually come to control it. The magick feels okay. I used major magick and I'm not going through withdrawals or anything."

"Coolness." Xander smiled.

"We won't let them take you from us!" Anya said firmly.

"Thanks, An." Willow smiled.

"We vote for a direct route home." Tara's voice carried from the back and they could hear Buffy and Tara pulling on clothes.

"Welcome back to the world," Xander teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Buffy growled.

"Let's hit the road, Will," Tara called out.

"MiLady! Start the engine!" Xander teased.

The group of young lovers took the next two weeks getting back to Southern California. Xander had requested they make a trip to Yosemite, shyly explaining that his family never went anywhere and he always wanted to see Half Dome and the park.

Willow, having known Xander from pre-school, smiled and hugged her friend fondly as Buffy and Tara nodded in agreement.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander, having never been to Yosemite, were amazed at the depth of the beauty, standing awestruck at the look-out points. Anya had seen it once as a vengeance demon in the 60s and Tara's family had visited twice in her teens. They stood back and watched their lovers taking in the sights with smiles.

More stops were made along the way, the pace relaxed but more determined than on the way up the state.

Buffy was most amazed by the rest of the gang when they hit Disneyland. None of them had ever been except Buffy, despite living in Southern California. Willow's parents were never around, especially during the summer; Xander's family never bothered with vacations; Tara's family never had the money to travel that far south; and Anya had never made it there in her demon years.

Once they hit the gates, the group became little kids or confirmed romantics, depending on their mood, which could switch in a moment. Climbing through pirate caves, screaming on Space Mountain, and eating in the French Quarter were all memories that none of them wanted to let go of any time soon.

They spent two days at the park and only had a couple of embarrassing moments when Anya inquired about Mickey's sex life with Minnie directly to the costumed worker dressed as Mickey. Xander had laughed and quickly dragged his wife away as the worker ignored the question, children crowding around him or her.

It was a month and a half after having left Sunnydale when the RV pulled over to the side of the road and Buffy looked at the roadside, announcing they were now entering the city. Willow, sitting in the passenger seat, glanced over at the Slayer.

"Ready for this, Buff?" she asked softly as the others looked up from their card game at the table.

"I should be asking you that," Buffy smiled. "You're the Most Wanted type by the Initiative, Dracula and the Watcher Council."

Willow smirked. "High school geek makes good, wanted by everyone!"

Buffy smiled. "We'll be fine, Will."

"You bet, I've got you guys." Willow nodded. "I'm not worried. I'm not out of control and I don't think I'm a danger."

"Only to demons, vamps and evil Weres," Xander declared.

Tara got up and moved to the seat behind Willow, wrapping her arms around her mate.

Buffy guided the small RV through the streets, easily. After handling the small monster through all kinds of country and across all types of roads, each of the Scooby gang was very adept at handling the vehicle. Only Xander was nervous on rough terrain or very curvy roads because of his cast and one-armed driving.

The Slayer stopped the RV in front of the Summers' home with a sigh.

"Well, looks the same," she commented.

"Except for the rental car in front of the place," Xander remarked.

"Watchers," Willow said softly, a frown on her face.

"How can you tell?" Tara asked softly, still holding Willow tightly from behind.

"They've got several magic workers with them," Willow grumbled and Tara sat back in her seat.

"She's right, they're scanning for us, testing Willow's shields," Tara said softly, rubbing her hands over her arms.

"That might be what's setting my spidey sense off," Buffy joined in the grumbling.

"Well, we knew they'd be waiting," Xander pointed out. "We did call earlier and say we were coming in."

"I didn't expect a war party," Willow complained.

"Well, do we wait out here with the motor running or face this?" Xander asked and Buffy turned to Willow.

"Do you think they want to hurt you, Will?" she asked softly, her body starting to hum with "fight or flight" energy.

"They aren't friendly but we knew that," Willow said bitterly. "Let's face them."

"Alright," Buffy growled. "But no separating! I don't trust the Council!"

"I don't either," Willow agreed.

Both Tara and Buffy frowned as they sensed Willow's shields slamming down, stronger than when their lover had run away before.

"I've got a really bad idea," Xander said softly and the women turned to him.

The girls waved as the RV pulled away from the curb and then bent to pick up their bags. Buffy resisted dropping her bags and reaching for a weapon when the door opened and a man dressed in typical English tweed stepped into the light. Behind him were a woman and a man, both young and stern looking.

"This doesn't look good," Buffy muttered.

"No it doesn't," Tara agreed, slipping a hand into Willow's. "Take it easy, baby."

"I'm good," Willow murmured.

"Welcome home, ladies," Quentin Travers said calmly.

"Where's my Mom and Giles?" Buffy demanded.

"Inside with some of my associates," Quentin answered easily. "You aren't armed are you?"

"Excuse me?" Buffy's eyebrows rose in question. "I'm the Slayer, of course I'm armed."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you for your weapons while we conduct our interview with Ms. Rosenberg," Quentin said firmly.

"No way, pal," Buffy growled. "You're in my home and you're giving me orders? You don't seem to remember that I don't take orders well."

"Really, Ms. Summers." Quentin shook his head. "Please don't make me resort to threats against your mother and Mr. Giles. We wish to interview Ms. Rosenberg about her magickal abilities, dangers and her lycanthropy and we know how attached you are to her. Please hand over your weapons or this will get unpleasant very quickly."

"You know what I'm capable of," Willow growled, dropping Tara's hand from hers.

Quentin shook his head. "You attempt anything and both Mrs. Summers and Mr. Giles will be burnt to a cinder."

"So will you," Willow snapped, her eyes shifting to wolf yellow.

"And you will be hit with such a backlash spell that will kill all of you as well," Quentin informed the witch. "Is this pissing contest worth it?"

"Buffy?" Willow asked softly. "You know I can't do it."

"No, it's not, you bastard," Buffy growled and reached slowly into her jacket pocket and tossed Mr. Pointy at Quentin's feet and, then reached behind her back and pulled out a large hunting knife and tossed that as well. "You know Will's a good guy and couldn't fry you."

"The guns?" Quentin questioned, ignoring the Slayer's comment about her lover.

"In the RV, we didn't expect to get into a shoot-out at home," Buffy grumbled.

"Alright, please come in, ladies," Quentin said pleasantly and stepped aside.

"Will?" Tara questioned softly.

"We have to face them sometime." Willow frowned. "I'm not going to subject both of you to a blood hunt because of me."

Buffy walked up first and stopped to glare at Travers. "Just know this, no matter what happens, accident, intentional, whatever, if anything happens to my mother, Giles or my mates, I'll rip your throat out."

"Slayers don't kill humans." Quentin smirked.

"I haven't been your Slayer since my 18th birthday, remember?" Buffy countered. "You're threatening my family and my mates, don't push me on this."

"Understand this, Ms. Summers; we will evaluate any potential threat by Ms. Rosenberg and we will neutralize it if necessary," Quentin countered. "No matter the costs."

"Oh this is ridiculous," Willow snapped. "Go on in, Buffy. Don't give them a reason to have trigger-happy magic fingers. I can pass any test they want."

"Oh really? Is that why you used dark magic to destroy a large pack of werewolves in the California mountains?" Quentin questioned.

"Is the interrogation started?" Willow countered. "Can I at least put my bags down?"

Tara was surprised. Willow isn't usually this…this…spunky. She felt the surprised energy from Buffy as well.

"You're right, no need to be barbaric about this," Quentin agreed. "Please, let's go inside and have some tea."

/Willow?/ Tara called mentally.

/I'm okay, I'm shaking to death inside, but I'm okay, / Willow answered.

/You're worrying us,/ Tara admitted.

/I guess he brings out the alpha wolf in me. They want to hurt me, Tar./ Willow whimpered mentally as they walked inside.

/We won't let them, Willow,/ Buffy said firmly, joining the conversation.

/Don't give them a reason to react, Will,/ Tara advised and then fought to control her own emotions when they entered the door and saw Giles and Joyce Summers sitting on the sofa. On either side of the couple was a young man with a pistol pointed at their heads. Standing at the base of the stairs was another young woman, her eyes magic-black and ready. A young male, eyes black as well, stood by the mantle.

/Don't react!/ Tara yelled mentally, struggling herself.

/Calm, think calm,/ Willow repeated to herself.

"This make you feel important?" Buffy snapped, knowing that Quentin expected some sort of reaction.

"It was necessary to ensure your cooperation. He shrugged.

"Why? We kept you informed of our trip and Willow's recovery," Buffy demanded. "We let you know when we were coming home. Why the hostility and show of force?"

"We've studied those reports carefully." Quentin nodded. "Particularly that last incident with the werewolves. We've concluded that Ms. Rosenberg is too powerful and untrained to just let run around."

"So, you passed judgment on me without talking or testing?" Willow snapped.

"You wiped out an entire pack of werewolves by using magick, according to your report," Quentin said calmly.

"Yes, and I'd do it again," Willow commented. "I used their own energy and turned it back on them. They used drugs and spells to turn me into an evil werewolf, a killer. I resisted, I fought back."

"She saved our lives," Buffy growled.

"Her presence put you in that danger in the first place," one of the young men countered. "Being a werewolf drew them to her."

"I wasn't the first," Willow growled. "They were the pack that corrupted my ex-boyfriend and turned him evil and they would have kept on corrupting other Weres and killing passing tourists."

"She did what any Slayer would have done," Buffy complained.

"She's not a Slayer," Quentin clarified. "Willow is a werewolf and a witch and not under our control or jurisdiction."

"That's what drives you crazy, isn't it?" Buffy asked bitterly as she slowly walked over to look at her mother and Giles, to reassure herself they weren't harmed. "You guys okay?" she asked softly.

Giles held Joyce's hand tightly.

"Don't trust them, Buffy," he said softly.

"We're okay, Buff." Joyce nodded.

"What drives me crazy?" Quentin questioned.

"That you can't control us, that I'm the oldest living Slayer on record and you can't control me or my friends," Buffy snapped.

"Well, it is annoying and goes totally against tradition," one of the young men said.

"What are you, a Wesley clone?" Buffy quipped.

"I killed a pack of evil werewolves that preyed on innocent humans and corrupted other werewolves into becoming killers," Willow said thoughtfully. "I don't see the ethical problem here."

"You used magic to do it," one of the women snapped.

"Ursula," Quentin said softly. "Yes, we know that you have a weakness for magick after Dracula subjected you to raw magick. You agreed to not use such power again until you had some control."

"Didn't you read the other reports?" Tara demanded. "Willow was taught a lot of control by the friendly Weres."

"They're not going to listen, Tar," Willow said slowly. "So, what's the verdict and sentence?" Willow demanded.

"Either you allow us to burn your magickal abilities out, you come with us for proper training, or we eliminate you here and now," Quentin said calmly.


	39. Chapter 39

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Family Matters**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** The gang, on a road trip, decides to make a stop in Reno for a wedding.

**Part 2**

Willow swallowed visibly. "Burn out my abilities or kill me?" she squeaked.

Giles stood up and grabbed Buffy by the arms as the Slayer flushed with anger.

"Easy, Buffy," he advised as pistols covered all of them and the two witches held ready with magic.

"Didn't we do this two months ago?" Buffy snapped, struggling in Giles' arms.

"Mr. Travers," Willow said softly, letting Tara place a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "I don't trust you or like you. I'm a good guy and won't hurt anyone innocent but I will defend myself. I'm not weak and crippled in a bed anymore."

"And we've anticipated that," Travers said calmly. "Please, Ms. Rosenberg, let's consider this calmly. We can offer you training that you'll not find anywhere in the world."

"You're asking me to leave my mates, the one thing that gives me balance in my life," Willow countered. "Buffy can't leave Sunnydale and we won't be separated."

"We're only talking a short time away from your friends." Quentin frowned deeply as he sat down in an easy chair.

Giles pulled Buffy onto the sofa with him and Joyce and everyone relaxed, slightly.

"They are more than my friends," Willow said wearily. "Surely you're not that blind. My relationship with Tara and Buffy is unlike anything you've run across in all of your history. A Slayer and two powerful witches and one who is learning to control her werewolf side. Tell me that's not the reason you're here."

"What do you mean, young lady?" Quentin questioned.

"Tara, could you get us a soda?" Willow suggested. "This is going to take awhile, I think."

"Don't be ridiculous, no one moves," one of the Watchers growled.

"Get real, Bud," Buffy snapped. "What's she going to do? Zap your soda can so you turn into a frog?"

"Frog? No frogs!" Willow squeaked.

"Shut up, all of you," Quentin ordered. "Let her get them something to drink. Ms. Maclay won't try anything with her friends and family in here with guns to their heads."

Tara glanced at Willow as the red-haired witch sat down slowly by the hearth and Willow nodded. "It's okay, love."

"You fear our combination of power and hate not being able to control Buffy as a Slayer," Willow said calmly. "You can't assure me that 'burning out' my magickal abilities won't leave me brain dead or kill me. You can understand that's not an option I'll agree to."

"I didn't think you would," Quentin agreed.

"I won't leave Buffy and Tara, so that's quickly coming to an option I really don't like," Willow said thoughtfully.

"Why can't your trainers come here?" Giles suggested and Quentin turned his focus that way with a glare.

"Unacceptable," Quentin growled.

Tara entered the room with three Cokes and slowly handed Buffy one and then sat next to Willow, handing her one before popping hers open.

"Well, we won't let you zap Willow or take her," Buffy said slowly. "And if you try and kill her, you won't know what hit you."

"I was hoping Ms. Rosenberg would come with us willingly," Quentin said softly. "Killing her would be such a waste of talent."

Willow dropped her head and Tara wrapped an arm around her lover's shoulders.

"Could I go with Willow?" Tara asked softly, her eyes filling with tears as she looked up at Buffy.

"Tara?" Buffy whispered.

Joyce reached out for her daughter's hand.

"Willow won't leave on her own and we can't let them kill her," Tara begged.

Before Quentin could reply he was left open-mouthed and stunned as his magic worker at the base of the stairs dropped to the floor without a word. The witch standing next to Willow cried out a moment later before dropping as well.

Buffy and Giles moved at the same moment, grabbing the wrist of the gunmen on either side of them. Buffy rammed the heel of her hand up into the nose of her gunman and Giles smashed his fist into the throat of his. Both dropped to the floor clutching the injured parts of their bodies.

Willow was on her feet and Quentin was stuck in his chair with a gesture from Willow and Tara had her hands outstretched, threatening the remaining two standing Watchers. Xander trotted down the stairs with a tranquilizer pistol in his hands and Anya stepped out from the dinning room with a tranquilizer rifle.

"Now maybe we can discuss this without the threats," Willow suggested and Quentin shook his head with a rueful smile.

"I should have known better," he muttered.

"You were expecting me and Tara to use magic, you forgot about the basics, [change to period]" Willow nodded.

"Yeah, like guns and friends." Xander smirked, removing the dart from the shoulder of the Watcher he dropped as Anya joined him.

"Alright, what's your proposal?" Quentin sighed as Giles and Buffy turned their Watchers over and quickly tied their hands behind their backs with rope Xander tossed them. The young man motioned for the remaining two standing to turn around and bound their hands as well.

"Duct tape the mouths of the witches," Tara advised, leaning into Willow.

"Yes, ma'am," Xander teased.

"Well, now that I'm not as nervous with these guns at my mother's head! " Buffy snapped as she picked up the dropped weapons. "Maybe we can talk rationally?"

Tara and Willow quickly went to the Slayer for a three-way hug.

"Goddess, I was so scared," Willow admitted.

"You were beautiful!" Buffy grinned. "I wouldn't have let them hurt you."

"Yeah, you kept them talking long enough for me to climb into Buffy's window and Anya to sneak in the back door when Tara opened it." Xander grinned at Quentin as he shook his head.

"I don't believe this," the elder Watcher muttered as Giles stood over him.

Giles smirked and quickly hugged Joyce.

"Nice move there, Giles," Buffy commented. "Especially since you didn't know the plan."

"Thank you, always take advantage of every opportunity." he grinned.

"Okay, Jeeves." Buffy grinned [that's a lot of grinning] as Quentin rolled his eyes. "The way we've figured it, you're not going to let go of this, are you?"

"No, we're not." Quentin nodded.

Willow and Tara sat next to Joyce on the sofa with worried expressions.

"Here's the deal," Buffy began slowly. "We start working with the Council again, as a team. The Council gets to test me, monitor the Hellmouth activities and ask for help when you need it. You, on the other hand, will also help with research."

"Buffy?" Giles questioned.

"No more tests like that screwed up one on my birthday and no giving us orders," Buffy continued. "You send a trainer or trainers here to teach Willow and Tara. No threats, no orders, no zapping Willow!"

Willow leaned against Tara, shaking from the emotions and situation.

"And if we refuse?" Quentin demanded.

"They'll be looking for a new Council leader and Watchers," Buffy threatened. "Willow has shown that she can disappear if need be. We'll go with her this time and you'll be short a Slayer again."

"We don't have a Slayer now with Faith in prison," Quentin growled.

"Well, the way I figure it, you need a Slayer or you're just sitting around twiddling your thumbs," Buffy agreed. "Take us up on our offer and you'll officially have a Slayer to watch."

"Same terms as you gave us earlier? Mr. Giles remains as your Watcher, I take it," Quentin growled.

"You bet." Buffy nodded. "He's going to be my step-father and Watcher. Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya will be part of the team and you'll stay in the background of our lives. As I said before: no secrets, no weird testing, and no orders. We work together or we don't work for you at all."

"You're willing to risk everything for a werewolf witch?" Travers demanded.

Buffy's eyes flashed angrily. "For Willow and Tara I would gladly ram my stake through your throat and deal with having killed a human."

"I suppose you still want his salary restored and one for yourself," Quentin snapped.

"Yep, Giles stays and we both get a salary." Buffy insisted. "Everyone else gets half Watcher salary as well."

"Ms. Rosenberg's training?" Quentin demanded.

"She agrees to training, much like school," Buffy pondered. "You have trainers sent here. No isolation from us, no magic tests that are dangerous, no zapping her powers and you treat her with respect and like an adult. All of us are adults now, Jeeves."

"Best accept it, Quentin," Giles advised. "You saw the reports of how much progress Willow made with the Weres. Don't force my kids into a war with you."

"May I offer a counter proposal?" Quentin asked calmly.

"What?" Buffy frowned.

"A semester in England for the three of you." Quentin smiled smugly.

"What? Have Buffy leave Sunnydale for four months?" Giles demanded.

"Yes, Willow and Ms. Maclay to train as Watchers and Buffy to be a trainer of new Slayers," Quentin offered. "In addition, both witches will be trained to control the magic and powers they possess."

"Trainer? For whoever is the next Slayer in case Faith dies?" Buffy asked, noticing Giles' frown.

"No, actually," Quentin said slowly. "Unbind me from this chair and let's discuss this, a rational discussion, on my word."

"Go ahead, Buffy," Giles said softly. "Send the rest of the Watchers out, Quentin."

"I agree, it's going to be a long evening," Quentin said wearily.

Joyce watched as Xander, Giles, and Buffy got the sedated Watchers awake enough to be bundled into one of the Watcher's cars with the others and sent on their way under Quentin's orders.

It was almost like a regular meeting of the Scooby Gang except for the missing Spike and Detective Brad Santiago. Giles and Joyce took a quick moment to hug everyone as Quentin sat down at the dining room table.

"If you were willing to let Buffy and Tara accompany Willow to England, why the dramatics?" Giles demanded.

"We weren't willing unless there was no other option," Quentin explained.

"What's your offer?" Buffy insisted as her mom moved to make more coffee and tea.

"A fully paid semester at Oxford for all three," Quentin said slowly. "A small flat will be provided for them and they will all be paid a regular salary as long as all three keep up their studies."

"Why suddenly so generous?" Buffy demanded. "And what would our duties be?"

"Willow and Tara would study witchcraft as well as continuing to attempt control over the wolf," Quentin explained calmly. "They will also train as Watchers. You will train as a Watcher and trainer in addition to your studies."

"What about living on top of the Hellmouth?" Buffy asked.

The women and Xander noticed the glance between Quentin and Giles. Quentin nodded.

Buffy turned to Giles with a questioning look.

"Giles?"

"Damn," Giles muttered.

"I have approval of the Council to tell them everything," Quentin said calmly.

"Are you doing this to ruin my life?" Giles suddenly snapped.

"That is an added advantage." Quentin smirked. "They'll never trust you after this, will they?"

"We've been gone almost two months," Buffy growled. "I want to sleep in my own bed soon and you held a gun to my mother and Giles' head and threatened to kill my lovers. Any reason I should hold back from killing you just out of impatience?"

"If you agree," Quentin continued. "You will be training other Slayers before they're sent out into the field."

"Future Slayers? You planning on killing Faith?" Buffy demanded.

"No, not future Slayers, current Slayers reaching their teen years," Quentin continued, his face without expression.

Xander and Anya watched their friends go pale as what Quentin was saying hit them.

"I'm not the only Slayer?" Buffy whispered as Joyce's eyes widened.

"No, you never were." Quentin shrugged. "You were and are the best and the longest living Slayer but you aren't the only one. Kendra was sent to replace you when you died and then Faith but there are others."

"Giles?" Buffy asked softly, her voice cracking. "You knew?"

Giles dropped his head and nodded.

"All Watchers do," he said quietly. "We need to know where other Slayers and Watchers are so we can keep you from running into each other."

"You knew? All those years? All the times I almost died because I was the 'only' one who could save the world and you knew?" Buffy demanded.

"Yes," Giles' voice cracked as well.

"How…?" Buffy's voice dropped an octave with anger and she felt Willow and Tara's energy sweeping over her, calming her.

/Easy, Buff/ Willow urged. /Remember, this is the Council/

"Tell me, Giles," Buffy said, a little calmer.

"All Watchers know the minute we say a word about other Slayers, we condemn ourselves and our Slayer to death," Giles said softly. "There's a spell placed on us, it acts like an alarm to the Council. Right now, the witches on the Watcher's Council have been alerted I've broken the silence."

"You bastards," Buffy muttered, turning her anger on Quentin.

"Be realistic, Buffy," Quentin scolded. "We need Slayers to believe they are the one and only hope for the world, each of them or they won't do the job they've been called to do."

"Of course we wouldn't! Teenage girls might actually want to have a normal life instead of being a freak!" Buffy yelled.

"Exactly." Quentin nodded. "We do what's necessary to protect the world."

"Even if it means killing Willow?" Tara demanded and Quentin nodded.

"Why break the silence now?" Buffy demanded.

"Because of our magic, you're afraid we'll find out about the others," Tara pondered. "You can't control Buffy and she's an adult now."

"Yes, exactly," Quentin agreed. "So we decided to break the silence to all of you and utilize your skills, talents, and experiences."

"As long as we train Slayers and never tell them?" Buffy ventured and Quentin nodded. "I can't keep that kind of secret!" Buffy protested. "I've been there! I know what each of them will be going through."

Quentin frowned.

"Alright, that was the secondary option," he sighed. "You train the next Slayer and she teams up with you."

"Okay, recap," Willow demanded wearily. "I'm tired and this has been really stressful."

"You, Tara and Buffy will spend the school year at Oxford," Quentin began. "A flat of your own with a salary. You will do well in school and excel in your individual training. At least once a month the Council will fly Giles and your mother over for a visit or Mr. Harris and Ms. Smyth."

Quentin took a sip of his tea.

"You will be flown home for Winter Break and be given most weekends off," Quentin continued after a moment. "Willow and Tara train as Watchers, Buffy will train Slayers. After a year, you all return here. Willow and Tara will be the Watchers for the new Slayer that will be teamed with you."

"You mean Buffy can semi-retire and not wait until she's killed?" Giles asked bitterly.

"Yes, exactly," Quentin agreed.

"The girls and we need to talk about this," Giles said slowly. "What about Sunnydale? What about the fact none of us can trust the Council? Your goal has always been to separate Slayers from family and friends."

"The Council agrees that we may need to adapt with the ages," Quentin said, obviously reluctantly. "Your Slayer has lived longer than any others and she has been trained and lived differently than any other. We may need to re-evaluate some things. As for Sunnydale, Mr. Harris, Ms. Smyth and Mr. Giles will take on a temporary Slayer until the three return," Quentin offered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harris, actually," Anya grinned.

Giles and Joyce turned with raised eyebrows and then began to smile.

"Well, congratulations are in order then," Giles smiled, walking over and hugging first Anya and kissing her on the cheek and then hugging Xander.

"We got married in Reno. We want a large wedding here, though," Anya said as Joyce quickly hugged her and the three lovers grinned.

They finally turned their attention back to Quentin Travers.

"If we don't agree?" Tara asked.

"Then I call every Slayer, Watcher and assassin we have against you," Quentin said calmly. "You see, it won't be as easy to become lost as you thought."

"Give us a couple of days," Buffy grumbled. "We've got weddings to plan and we haven't even unpacked."

"You have 48 hours," Quentin said firmly and walked to the front door and ran into Spike about to knock.

"Bloody hell! Watch it, mate!" Spike growled.

"Go drop on a stake, vampire," Quentin snapped back and continued to his car.

"Spike? What the hell are you doing here?" Giles demanded.

"Heard the Slayer was back in town and wanted to see if she had come to her senses and dropped the all-girl action." Spike smirked.

"Only in your dreams and my nightmares," Buffy snapped. "Go away, Spike. We've got a lot to talk about and it doesn't include you."

"I'm hurt, Slayer." Spike pretended to look just that but couldn't help smirking. "How about you, Anya? Give up on that loser yet?"

"Keep your hands and thoughts off my wife!" Xander growled.

"Wife? Don't tell me you fell for it all!" Spike demanded.

"The entire package!" Anya agreed. "Go away."

"I'll be back, Buffy," Spike snapped. "You need me."

"For comic relief maybe," Xander muttered as the vampire stalked off.

"Goddess, can we talk about this in the morning?" Willow begged. "I'm really mentally tired."

"I agree." Xander nodded. "We're going home and we'll see if my parents even noticed I was gone."

"Night guys." Tara smiled, hugging both of them

Hugs all around followed and the couple headed home, leaving the three girls with Joyce and Giles.

"I'm keyed up after that little showdown with those idiots, mind if I go out patrolling for a bit?" Buffy asked as Willow and Tara picked up their bags.

"Nope, just be careful, lover." Willow smiled and Tara nodded.

"You better be," Tara agreed.

"I will, see you in a bit," Buffy grinned.

Xander slowly pulled the RV up to the curb and glanced at the house he had grown up in. "Terrific, they're still awake," he muttered.

"We can usually get in without them noticing us if we go through the kitchen," Anya suggested.

"Okay, I am so not in the mood to deal with them," Xander mumbled, shutting off the engine and grabbing one of the backpacks sitting behind the seats. They all had luggage and goodies packed away but the gang intended on unpacking those in the daylight.

Xander saw Anya looking at her wedding band and engagement ring combination and smiling and couldn't help but join her smile.

"I love you, Xander," Anya said softly, kissing him softly before opening the door to the RV.

"I love you, An," he said gently and then frowned when the door to the house opened.

"Who the hell is out there? What are you doing parking that damned tourist thing in front of my house?" Xander's father shouted.

"Oh great, he's drunk," Anya quickly observed.

"Yeah," Xander agreed and stepped down out of the vehicle and sat the backpack down. "Relax, Dad, it's me."

"What the hell are you doing with that thing?" Alexander Harris, Sr. demanded.

"I told you before we left, we were going on vacation with Buffy, Willow and Tara," Xander said slowly as his father stormed towards him.

"You've been gone two fucking months and didn't even call!" Alex Harris yelled.

Xander saw his mother stumble to the door and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I sent the rent money and stuff," Xander protested and tried not to wince at his father's whiskey laced breath.

"Ungrateful bastard!" Alex yelled. "Didn't even tell your mother where you were!"

"I'm surprised you even knew I was gone," Xander snapped, unable to resist shouting back.

"Well, we did miss you and that whore coming back and forth through my house!" Alex Harris shouted.

"Anya's not a whore, damn it!" Xander growled.

Anya screamed when Alex, taller and heavier than Xander, backhanded his son, sending the young man to the ground.

"She sleeps with you, she's a whore!" Alex shouted for the benefit of the neighborhood, whose yards were filling with curious families.

"She's my wife!" Xander shouted, jumping to his feet. "We got married in Reno two weeks ago, so shut up!"

"That's all this family needs, another whore!" Alex yelled, knocking Xander across the jaw. "She pregnant like your mother was?"

"What?" Xander asked from the ground. "You said I was adopted."

"Not you, you little bastard," Alex hissed, taking a long drink from his whiskey bottle. "The little prick before you. Died in his crib so I went out and found you. Sorriest thing I ever did."

"How dare you!" Anya shouted, stepping out of the RV and helping Xander to his feet. "Xander is a wonderful man! He loves me and he works hard!"

"Oh yeah, what is it this week, pizza?" Alex sneered at his son.

"Better than a drunk," Xander snapped back.

He never saw the bottle coming for his head.

Tara turned the light out and was surprised when she turned over and Willow's hands moved under her nightshirt.

"I thought you were tired," Tara teased softly, pulling Willow into her arms.

"Mentally tired," Willow corrected, moving her lips to Tara's neck as her lover's hands moved to the buttons on Willow's pajama top. "I love you, Tar."

"I love you, Willow," Tara whispered as Willow's body moved to almost cover hers, the red-haired witch's leg pressing between Tara's

Tara sighed with happiness, putting the major decisions facing them out of her mind. Willow's touch tonight was gentle, loving and devoted. The blonde witch knew it was going to be a long night of making love with her mate and they probably wouldn't be through before Buffy came back and joined them either.

Just up the hall Joyce settled into Giles' arms with a worried sigh.

"Rupert," she began softly. "Do you think it's safe for the girls to accept the Council's offer?"

"Not really but I don't see how we have a choice," Giles said thoughtfully. "With Slayers around the world at their beck and call, it would be very difficult for the girls to go on the run. Willow could hold most of them off with her magic but what kind of life would that be for them?"

"I just don't want them gone for that long!" Joyce complained.

"Well, we would get to visit," Giles muttered. "And they will train Willow to handle this magic talent of hers."

"Can we trust the Council with them?" Joyce pressed.

"No, but again, do we have a choice?" Giles complained.

"I'll support whatever decision they reach," Joyce said softly.

"I'll try," Giles agreed and started to drift to sleep when the phone startled him and Joyce.

"Who in the world?" Joyce muttered as she fumbled for the phone. "Yes?"

Joyce Summers was sitting up in a flash and Giles snapped wide-awake.

"Anya! Calm down! Talk slowly, please," Joyce demanded into the phone as Giles stripped off his pajama bottoms and reached for his trousers. "Yes, we'll leave a note for Buffy and we'll all be right down there. Just stay calm!"

"Were they attacked? What's happened?" Giles demanded as he grabbed a pair of socks from the dresser.

"We really do need to move you in permanently," Joyce muttered absently as she grabbed a pair of jeans for herself.

"Xander's father was drunk when they got home and picked a fight or something. He put Xander in the hospital."

"Good Lord! How serious?" Giles asked as he pulled on his running shoes and Joyce slipped a shirt over her nightgown top.

"He's unconscious and the doctors won't say anything yet," Joyce answered.

"Let's go." Giles growled and walked into the hallway. He stopped in front of the bedroom shared by the three young woman and started to knock but hesitated.

"Goddess, Willow!" Tara's voice drifted through the wood. "Oh so good, please don't stop!"

"Good grief," Giles muttered, hating to break up the moment. He wished he could move back into the bedroom with Joyce and start the night over again. No Watchers, no goddamn Quentin Travers and no drunken fathers!

Giles knocked loudly on the door and heard a whimper of frustration.

"This is so not a good time!" Willow yelled.

"I'm afraid it's urgent," Giles said loudly. "Xander's father put him in the hospital. We're going down to be with Anya."

"What? Oh I am so gonna kill him this time!" Willow shouted. "We'll be right down."

Buffy ran from her home all the way to the hospital when she found the note. The Slayer slid to a stop in the hallway in front of the waiting room and quickly moved over to the small group waiting impatiently around a tearful Anya.

"I got here as fast as I could," Buffy said, a little breathless.

Tara and Willow both moved like one and hugged their lover as Anya continued to cry in Joyce's arms.

"What happened?" Buffy asked as she sat down across from Anya with Willow and Tara. The blonde noticed Xander's mother in the corner, holding a coffee cup and looking lost. Buffy also noticed that Mrs. Harris Sr was ignoring them.

"We pulled up and Mr. Harris was drunk and abusive to my Xander!" Anya wailed. "He hit Xander and then smashed a whiskey bottle across his cheek!"

"I'll kill him!" Buffy muttered.

"Stand in line," Willow growled.

"I called for an ambulance and they came and the police came," Anya sobbed. "Mr. Harris was shouting and swearing. He fought with the police and was threatening me and Xander. They took him away."

"They arrested the bastard?" Buffy asked and Anya nodded. Buffy glanced over at Mrs. Harris and noticed the woman watching them with fire in her eyes. "Good!" Buffy said firmly and loudly. Mrs. Harris broke the stare first.

"The doctors don't know yet," Joyce continued. "Xander's been unconscious since his father hit him. He has a broken cheekbone and they're working to determine if glass may have gotten in his eye."

"Oh my God," Buffy said softly.

"He also has a broken nose and two broken ribs," Giles added. "Seems that when Xander went down, Mr. Harris wasn't through with him and kicked him in the ribs several times."

"That bastard!" Buffy hissed.

"Police officers came by earlier and took a statement from Anya," Joyce added.

"She tried to keep me from my Xander!" Anya shouted, pointing at Mrs. Harris. "She told the doctors no one could see him or make decisions except her!"

"Then Anya pulled out her marriage license and the doctors told Mrs. Harris that Anya makes the decisions," Giles said wearily.

Everyone looked up as someone entered the waiting room and Giles' expression became one of surprise. All of them saw Brad Santiago walking towards them with a uniformed officer.

"Hello everyone," Brad said softly. "I just wanted you all to know, I read the preliminary report on the incident and Mr. Harris has been booked on a charge of first degree assault with a deadly weapon, causing physical harm while intoxicated, and whatever else I can think of."

"Will he get out tonight?" Anya asked, her voice soft and fearful. "He said he'd kill me and Xander when the police came."

"No, he won't get out tonight but he probably will in the morning," Brad growled.

A doctor in green hospital scrubs walked in slowly and looked between Mrs. Harris and the small group, hesitating.

"Mrs. Harris?" he asked loudly.

"I'm Mrs. Harris," Xander's mother said loudly, standing up.

"I'm his wife," Anya countered and the doctor approached her first.

"Well, Mrs. Harris," the doctor began and Xander's mother moved closer to the group. "I'm Dr. Arvidsson and I understand that Mr. Harris prefers to be called Xander, correct?"

"Yes, he hates Junior," Anya nodded firmly, glaring for a moment at Xander's mother.

"Well, Xander is going to be alright in a few days," Dr. Arvidsson informed the group. "We're taping his ribs up and there isn't much we can do for the broken nose."

"The cut cheekbone?" Giles questioned.

"One of our surgeons on ER rotation is studying specifically for plastic surgery and spent a lot of time on Mr. Harris' cheek. There will be a scar but it won't be too bad after a few months," Dr. Arvidsson explained.

"Xander's eyes?" Anya demanded.

"They're fine, a light scratch so we're putting an eye patch on for several days," Arvidsson reassured them.

"Doctor, did you find any bruises on his hands or any cuts?" Brad asked.

"No, why?" the doctor responded.

"Mr. Harris' attacker says it was self defense and that Xander threw several punches at him," Brad said.

Giles placed a hand on Anya's arm before she could explode.

"No, none." Arvidsson shook his head. "We've got some great pictures of Xander's injuries though and the glass we pulled out of his face and eye lid. Also a really good picture of a bruise that looks very much like a boot print off his ribs. You can probably even match it up with his attacker."

"Thank you, Doctor." Brad nodded grimly. "Could you throw in a couple of pictures of Xander's hands as well? I don't want any doubt who the victim is here."

"We're going to keep Xander for the night, we sedated him pretty heavily with all his injuries. He'll probably be able to go home after tomorrow," Arvidsson said with a small smile.

"Can we see him?" Anya demanded.

"You can see him for a moment, he's asking for you," the doctor nodded. "Now listen, everyone. He's not going to look like himself. The broken cheekbone is bandaged, he has a patch over one eye, his ribs will be black and blue and both eyes are black, blue, purple and other colors from the broken nose."

"We'll be okay, doctor," Joyce said firmly.

"He's going to need help. Any trauma to the face like this can be very hard on someone's self esteem; I'll have the nurse give you a number for the psych that treats victims of violence."

"Thank you, very much," Giles said wearily, shaking the doctor's hand firmly.

"Anya, you go ahead and see Xander, we'll wait out here for you," Joyce urged.

"I want to see my boy," Mrs. Sally Harris demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Harris," Dr. Arvidsson shook his head. "He's heavily sedated and probably won't even know that Mrs. Harris is there with him. You can come back tomorrow after I've talked with Xander and he gives the hospital a list of people he's willing to see."

"What?" Sally Harris demanded. "He's my son!"

"He's also an adult and a victim of a very vicious and violent attack," Dr. Arvidsson countered. "I'm concerned for his mental recovery, especially since it was his father who did this to him. Xander has a right to say who can visit and who can't. Check back tomorrow during visiting hours."

"I'll sue you, you bastard!" Sally shouted, throwing her paper coffee cup against the wall behind his head.

"Easy, Mrs. Harris," Brad said, stepping in between the doctor and the enraged drunken mother. "I'm going to have one of the officers drive you home. You can see about getting your husband released tomorrow and call about Xander's condition."

"To hell with you! I want to see my son! I need to explain it was just an accident!" Sally whined. "Alex didn't mean to hit the boy!"

"Just like the thousand other times he never meant to hit Xander," Willow snapped, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I take it you've seen this before?" Brad asked as Sally cursed under her breath.

"Lots of times," Willow nodded, suddenly sagging. "He didn't want anyone to know because he was afraid any other family might even be worse if they took him away."

"Will, I never knew," Buffy said softly.

"He always told you he ran into trouble on the way home or had gotten into it with some jocks," Willow explained. "I've known since we were kids about the bruises, burns, whip marks and cuts. I used to hold him when he cried and I bandaged his cuts."

"Mrs. Harris," Giles turned to Sally Harris with a stern look. "We will come by tomorrow and pack and remove Xander and Anya's things from your house."

"You can't do that," Sally muttered.

"Anya, as a tenant and Mr. Harris' wife, can," Brad corrected her. "If there's any problems, please call the police department, Mr. Giles."

"Thank you, Detective," Giles nodded and watched as a uniformed officer began leading Sally Harris towards the hallway.

"Put her in the back or she'll rip your eyes out," Detective Brad advised the police officer's partner.

"You got it!" The officer grinned, following his partner.

The gang sat down to wait for Anya to return from visiting Xander.


	40. Chapter 40

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Family Matters**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** The gang, on a road trip, decides to make a stop in Reno for a wedding.

**Part 3**

Buffy and Tara found Willow sitting on a swing in the park, watching the children play while cautious mothers watched as well.

"Hey, Will," Buffy said softly as Willow swung absently.

Tara and Buffy frowned when Willow didn't look up right away.

Buffy knelt in front of Willow, not surprised to see tears in her lover's eyes.

"You're thinking of running again," Tara said softly, wrapping her arms around Willow from behind.

"I can't ask you both to leave here with me," Willow nodded, tears beginning to fall.

"That's what mates do," Buffy said softly. "I'll go to Siberia for you, Will."

"Me too," Tara agreed.

"Besides, running is my specialty," Buffy smiled and joined in the hug as Willow began to sob. "It's okay, Will. We'll be okay."

"You left the Council and now they'll get you again because of me," Willow cried.

"No, not because of you," Buffy said softly. "Because of all of us."

"Let's go sit in the shade and talk about this," Tara suggested.

"Okay," Willow whispered.

Buffy led them to some trees that were a little more isolated from the rest of the park and pulled Willow into her arms for a long and passionate kiss as Tara hugged both of them.

"We love you, Will," Tara said softly in Willow's ear. "You're not leaving here without us."

Tara sat down with her back against a tree and Willow sat down slowly, moving into her lover's arms on one side with Buffy on the other. The red-haired witch reached across Tara's ribs to hold Buffy's hand.

"We called the hospital," Tara said gently. "Xander is awake but groggy. They're going to keep him for a day or two."

"I called this morning too," Willow nodded.

"Maybe we should look at this as an opportunity," Buffy suggested. "I know nothing could make either of you happier than a chance at Oxford University. I know that Will also admired the Watchers until the Council messed with us."

"There's something that Mr. Travers didn't say that we need to think about," Tara said slowly.

"What's that, love?" Buffy asked, loving being snuggled with both witches.

"We now know about other Slayers and Watchers," Tara pointed out. "Giles didn't tell anyone because he knew they'd kill him and Buffy. Now we know."

"Either we cooperate and agree to this or they kill all of us," Buffy growled.

"And Joyce, Giles, Xander and Anya," Willow added. "Damn."

"Probably Brad just to be safe," Buffy said bitterly. "Okay, so we go on the run and hope the Council doesn't kill our friends and family or we go to England, away from family and friends and hope the Council doesn't plan on killing us there."

"Oxford," Willow muttered and Buffy couldn't help but smile.

The Slayer knew that Oxford, Harvard, Yale, all those prestigious universities called to Willow like Slaying called to Buffy.

"You know, it might not be so bad," Buffy said slowly. "They really want us back."

"Or dead," Tara countered. "I'm not sure which."

"It's not like we're going to prison like Faith," Buffy countered. "Education, job skills, future employment, training Slayers the right way, and we get to be together."

"We seriously considering this?" Willow asked with a frown.

"Tell me you don't want to be a Watcher and use all this experience we've gained," Buffy asked. "And you, Tara, what do you want with life? We haven't really thought about this and our future."

"I guess we figured that would come later," Tara shrugged. "I came to college to figure out what I want to do with my life."

"And found us," Buffy teased.

"Yeah, we're considering this," Willow said slowly. "I have a condition though."

"What's that?" Buffy asked.

"I want Giles and Joyce Mom with us for the first couple of months," Willow said, softly.

"Do you think the Council would go for that?" Buffy frowned.

"What about the gallery?" Tara added.

"Xander and Anya can take care of the gallery with enough instructions from Joyce Mom. The Council has promised us an apartment, well, they can make it a house somewhere," Willow said firmly. "Giles knows the Council and he knows Oxford, he'd know if something was out of place. Or we insist they send the teachers here."

"Sounds good," Buffy nodded.

"I'd hate to leave Anya and Xander for a year," Tara complained.

"We'd be leaving them if we had to run away," Buffy pointed out. "Unless we join a gypsy caravan, all of us couldn't get lost enough from Slayers and Watchers."

"Oxford does have a great ancient languages course and computers," Willow mumbled, closing her eyes.

"What about you, Tar?" Buffy asked softly.

"I like psychology," Tara admitted. "You?"

"I really don't know," Buffy shrugged, running her fingers through Willow's hair as their lover drifted off to sleep. "She was up so early."

"Didn't sleep well," Tara agreed.

"I never really thought I'd reach college, let alone live long enough to pick a major," Buffy explained.

"You always say that you're not much for studying and stuff but Willow told me your SAT score," Tara countered.

"I kinda like art and history," Buffy said shyly. "Guess Giles rubbed off a little bit, huh?"

"Maybe," Tara agreed and bent her head down and kissed Buffy tenderly.

Buffy sighed and snuggled closer to her mates.

"I wouldn't mind seeing some of the old power sites in England and the Isles," Tara said thoughtfully.

"We're going to England, aren't we?" Buffy asked with a small smile.

"It's the only way to keep Willow safe, I think," Tara said softly. "She won't let us run with her and I'd be lost without her."

"Me too, the only acceptable running would be to send her to Luperacalia but we'd never be able to see her," Buffy complained. "I can't face that."

"Then we're settled," Tara said firmly. "Close your eyes, baby. We've got an hour before visiting hours."

"Okay," Buffy agreed, her fingers intertwined with a sleeping Willow.

Willow winced visibly and Tara gasped when they walked into the hospital room. Anya looked up with a tear-streaked face.

"He's sleeping," she said softly.

Buffy walked in behind her lovers with the obligatory flowers and hesitated, taking in the bandages, swollen face, cast and all the tubes and IVs surrounding her friend.

Most of Xander's head was bandaged, covering all of the left side of his face, including his eye. What was left showing was bruised and swollen and they could see his taped ribs from his open hospital shirt.

"Oh God, Anya," Willow whispered as she walked over and hugged her friend.

"Brad came by earlier," Anya said softly. "He said that Mr. Harris will make bail this afternoon."

"Okay, we should go and get your stuff, An," Tara suggested.

"Where will we go? We can't stay in the RV forever," Anya whined and Xander stirred in his sleep.

"We're going to move Giles in with us since they're getting married anyway," Buffy smiled. "You guys will take over his condo. The payments are reasonable and it's nice."

"Complete with holes left from demon attacks," Tara joked and Anya smiled slightly.

"That would be good," she nodded. "I think Xander would like that."

"We'll get you guys whatever stuff you need that Giles doesn't leave behind," Willow smiled. "Until we move Giles out, we're going to rent a storage space for your stuff."

"We don't have a lot," Anya said shyly.

"Great!" Buffy said enthusiastically. "That means we don't have a lot to move."

Anya smirked back at the Slayer and glanced down at Xander as she stood up.

"What if he comes for my Xander?" she asked softly.

"Well, Willow's going to stay here with him while we meet Mom and Giles at your place," Buffy explained. "Willow will protect him."

"Okay," Anya said and bent to kiss Xander gently without waking him. She hesitated at the door as Tara and Buffy took turns hugging and kissing Willow.

"You be okay?" Tara asked softly.

"Yeah, I've got my laptop to keep me busy," Willow nodded.

"Let's move you out of that hell spot," Buffy encouraged, wrapping an arm around Anya's shoulder.

Giles smiled as he felt Joyce running her hands through his chest hair, followed by her lips on his nipples.

"Oh hell," he muttered, coming fully awake as her hand roamed down under his boxers and her lips found his.

"We've got a half hour," she murmured, moving his boxers aside impatiently. "And you're awake," she grinned.

"All of me is awake," he grinned back and rolled his fiancée over, covering her body with his. His fuzzy mind taking in the fact that she wasn't wearing anything. "Early morning ambush?" he teased as her hands pushed his boxers down, begging.

"Oh yeah," Joyce admitted, crying out in pleasure as Giles began working his way from her neck down to her breasts. It was something that Joyce had been overjoyed to find out about the stuffy appearing Englishman, he knew how to make love to a woman.

Giles always concentrated on her pleasure before his and Joyce had never been loved so completely as when she was touched by the Englishman.

"Rupert! Oh yes! Please, please!" Joyce cried out, gripping the headboard tightly.

Buffy's eyebrows rose in obvious teasing when her mom and Giles got out of her Mom's car. Giles looked slightly ruffled and her mother actually looked flushed.

"Hi, guys," Buffy said cheerfully, waiting on the sidewalk with Tara and Anya and a rental truck.

"Yes, hello," Giles said shyly.

"I take it you haven't gone inside yet?" Joyce asked.

"No, not yet," Buffy shrugged. "We figured that Mrs. Harris might respond to parental types better than us and Anya."

"Good idea," Joyce nodded, steeling herself as they turned towards the house.

Anya slipped the key into the door reluctantly and opened it slowly.

The group found Sally Harris sitting at the kitchen table, cigarette and coffee cup in hand.

"Get your stuff and get out before Senior gets home," she snarled, one eye almost swollen shut.

"He did that before he hurt Xander, didn't he?" Buffy ventured.

"Senior didn't do anything, I fell in the shower," Sally said wearily.

"Mrs. Harris, you don't have to live with this," Giles said softly with a frown.

"Just get out before he gets home and tears the place apart," Sally growled.

"Come on, Giles," Buffy urged. "We've got boxes in the truck."

It didn't take long to pack up Anya and Xander's things. Most of Xander's things were already in boxes when his parents moved him into the basement, making it easier for the small group.

The job didn't take as long as Giles had feared. With Buffy's Slayer strength, Anya's enthusiasm to get out, and Tara's hard work, the truck was packed quickly and efficiently.

"Okay, we'll drop off the essentials at your place, Giles," Buffy told the ex-Watcher and her mother. "Then we'll take the rest to storage."

"Buffy," Giles said, stopping the Slayer from getting behind the wheel. "I know it's only been a few hours but I was wondering if…well…"

"If we made any decisions?" Buffy asked, calling Tara over with a motion of her head.

"We're leaning to accepting the Council's offer with an added condition," Buffy said as Tara wrapped an arm around the Slayer's shoulder. "We want to talk to both of you after we pick up Will."

"Alright, I'm just worried about all of you," Giles said softly.

"Thanks, we know," Buffy smiled, hugging him and then Joyce. "We love you guys too."

Buffy, Anya and Tara found Xander awake but groggy from the pain meds. Willow was holding his hand and telling him jokes.

"Anya! Help me! She's killing me!" Xander smiled crookedly. "Don't make me laugh!"

Buffy and Tara grinned as Anya looked confused, unsure if to attack Willow or join in on the laughter.

"Good to see you, Xan man," Buffy said as she walked around and hugged Willow.

"Willow's been taking good care of me," Xander smiled, reaching out for Anya's hand. "She told me how you fought my mom."

"She tried to keep me from my Xander," Anya whined, holding his hand tightly. "You scared me!"

"Can't say I'm enjoying this either, Mrs. Harris," Xander tried to smile.

Anya immediately smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Did Willow tell you we've moved?" Anya asked softly.

"Yeah," Xander nodded slightly, watching Anya with his one good eye. "Brad called and said that the District Attorney will contact me about taking my dad to trial. There's enough evidence to get some jail time maybe."

"You okay with that, Xander?" Willow asked gently.

"Yeah," Xander closed his eye for a moment. "He almost killed me and he threatened Anya. I can't let him do this anymore."

"Xan," Buffy said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Xander glanced away. "It was family stuff, Buff."

"Xander, I love you," Buffy said firmly. "We're family! No one hurts my family!"

"Thanks, Buff," Xander said softly. "I'm gonna have to testify against him."

"We'll be there, Xan," Willow said firmly.

"Not if you're in England," Xander countered.

Willow frowned. "I told Xan our options."

"Look, I understand that might be the only choice you really have but I'm not happy about losing my friends for a year or more," Xander mumbled.

They watched as Xander drifted into back into a drugged sleep.

"You gonna be okay here, Anya?" Buffy asked. "We need to talk to Mom and Giles."

"Yeah," Anya nodded, looking deep into Xander's face. "I will raise hell if Mr. or Mrs. Harris steps through that door."

"Okay," Willow nodded. "We'll be back after lunch if we can."

"Good luck with Watcher types," Anya nodded.

"God," Giles muttered after listening to Willow, Tara and Buffy and looked to Joyce for her opinion.

"How long would you be gone?" she asked softly.

"Maybe a year," Buffy admitted.

"Frequent visitors, you'd rack up a lot of frequent flyer miles," Willow offered shyly.

"I'm afraid they're right, Joyce," Giles said slowly. "Now that they know about the other Slayers, they either have to go back to the Council or we'll all be killed."

"I am still upset with you about that, Rupert," Joyce snapped.

"I know," he muttered, dropping his head.

"So, we get everyone married and then travel to Merry Old England for school," Buffy said, trying to be cheerful about the situation.

Willow frowned and turned to Tara.

"Tara?" she asked softly, catching Buffy's attention.

Tara's head was dropped and her hair was almost hiding her face, much like when Willow first met her.

"I don't know if I can go, passport and all," she said softly. "Something I remembered."

"What's the problem, Tara?" Giles asked, keeping his voice calm.

"I don't have a birth certificate," Tara said, glancing up for a moment.

"We can send off for one, urgent like," Buffy suggested.

"That's…that's not it," Tara muttered. "I…uh…"

"Tar?" Willow asked softly. "Come on, baby. What is it?"

"My family, it's my family," Tara stammered. "Maclay isn't my real name. Can we not talk about it right now?"

"If they're anything like Xander's family, I can understand that," Buffy grumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Tara," Giles smiled. "The Council can provide you with a passport and all documentation under any name you wish."

"Really?" Tara asked hopefully, her eyes filling with tears.

"Tara, you don't have to tell us your reasons but just know that you can trust us," Joyce said gently as Buffy and Willow wrapped their arms around their lover.

"I…just…just need to figure some things out first," Tara said slowly.

"Okay, baby," Willow said softly.

"Giles, why don't you call Quentin Travers? Let's get the details settled," Buffy suggested. "And I still want logical reasons why the teachers can't come here!"

The Head of the Watcher Council listened patiently and then nodded, much to everyone's relief.

"I agree and the Council will agree with me," he said calmly. "This is July, we will arrange travel for you all the last week of August."

"Xander and Anya still come visit once a month, right?" Willow insisted.

"Yes," Quentin nodded. "And we'll bring Mrs. Summers and Giles back here in November. I'll arrange for our education coordinator to drop by later this afternoon and discuss Oxford courses and required Watcher classes."

"You have the Educator with you?" Giles questioned.

"Yes," Quentin nodded, his eyes twinkling slightly as Buffy began to blush.

"You knew we'd fight back!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I was counting on it," Quentin smiled. "Think of it as the last sneaky psych test we pull on you. I had to know if Robert Etheridge's report on the connection between the three of your and your dedication to each other was actually as strong as it is."

"You manipulative bastard," Giles muttered.

"Careful, Rupert," Quentin smirked. "I'm your boss once again."

"Oh, right," Giles nodded. "I'm sorry, that should have been 'you arrogant manipulative bastard.'"

"That's better," Quentin agreed. "Now, do you have any Scotch?"

"Yes, of course," Giles said, standing up to get the drinks. "Girls?"

"Not 21 yet," Willow muttered.

"Me either," Tara shrugged.

"That reminds me!" Buffy grinned. "When the heck is your birthday, Tar? I've never gotten it out of you."

"Yes, we'll need some kind of date to put on your papers," Quentin nodded.

"Oh, well, uh," Tara stammered, shifting on the sofa between Willow and Buffy. "It's tomorrow actually."

"What? You didn't tell us?" Buffy demanded playfully and then frowned when Tara ducked her head again.

"We don't celebrate birthdays," she said softly.

"Well, okay," Buffy looked over Tara's shoulders to Willow and found the red-haired witch frowning as well and looking confused. "Then we just sing Happy Birthday when you wake up, tickle you to death, make you eat ice cream tomorrow and that's it."

"Okay," Tara said shyly.

"Tara?" Willow asked softly, opening the door to their bedroom.

She could see Tara on the bed with her back to the door.

"Baby?"

"It's okay, Will," Tara called softly and Willow quickly crossed the space and curled up behind her lover. "Buffy out patrolling?"

"Yeah, almost two months of vacation, she's anxious to get some field time in, as she puts it," Willow smiled, pulling close to Tara.

"You know my mother was a witch," Tara said hesitantly.

"Yeah, you've mentioned that," Willow nodded.

"She died when I was seventeen," Tara continued. "My father and brother were so strict. I wasn't allowed to even have a candle in the house or anything. Even a journal was forbidden."

"Wow, what did you do?" Willow asked, not wanting to push but be supportive at the same time.

"I got caught doing spells from books I found at the library," Tara's voice cracked and Willow hugged her close. "I…it was hard. I didn't have any friends in high school and horrible rumors kept following me. Some of which turned out to be true, I guess."

"Cordelia used to tease me since we were little," Willow said, empathizing with her lover. "Then she started dating Xander and felt what it was like. What did they say about you?"

"Called me a dyke," Tara said softly. "I didn't even know what that was! I went home and asked my dad and he hit me. He said he'd rather see me dead than that."

"Wow, real supportive type," Willow muttered, trying to keep her anger in check.

"The words they used most of the time was dyke freak," Tara whispered and Willow could feel the pain from the old wounds tearing at her lover again.

"When I turned eighteen, a lawyer showed up and said my mother had separate life insurance policies for my brother and me," Tara continued. "She left instructions for me to get out if I had any talent or desire. I left that day. I used magic to get a false ID, school records and stuff and headed for Southern California."

"And ended up in Sunnydale," Willow surmised.

"I thought it was small enough to feel safe but far enough away so they wouldn't come looking for me," Tara nodded.

"That's my girl," Willow said cheerfully. "Try to find someplace safe and you end up in a hellmouth town."

Willow could feel Tara smiling and grinned when Tara turned over and gently stroked Willow's hair.

"I love you so much," Tara admitted.

"I love you more than anything, Tar," Willow said, snuggling into her lover's arms. "They never found you?"

"No, I called and talked with my cousin once but it didn't go well," Tara said softly and wearily.

"Then we'll tell Buffy the 411 and we won't worry about it," Willow said simply. "In a couple of months, we'll be foreign exchange students."

"At least they speak English in England," Tara smiled.

"Sort of," Willow grinned. "Have you heard Spike swearing?"

Tara laughed and hugged Willow close.

"Hey there, Slayer!"

"Spike, I thought you weren't talking to us because we worked with the Initiative to get rid of Adam," Buffy complained as she headed for the cemetery gates.

"Well, you managed to get them out of town anyway," Spike grumbled, catching up with Buffy and beginning to walk beside her. "You done for the night? A little early isn't it?"

"Well, I've got two beautiful and loving women waiting for me in my bed, do you think it's early?" Buffy taunted.

"Hell no!" Spike agreed with a smirk. "They're both very hot, thanks."

"What's it like, Spike?" Buffy suddenly asked, turning to face the vampire. "I know you don't have a soul, so what's it like to be a demon who can't be a demon?"

Spike frowned.

"Is this a joke, Buffy?" he growled.

"No, you hang around like you're lonely," Buffy said thoughtfully. "You act like you have a crush on me and you were very devoted to Druscilla but that can't be love, so what is it? Afraid of being alone? Is that what a demon fears?"

"I think the joy has gone out of this conversation, thank you," Spike snapped and turned to leave.

"Spike, we're leaving Sunnydale for several months," Buffy said, stopping the vampire in his tracks.

"You just bloody hell got back!" he yelled as he turned, a panicked look in his eyes.

"We're going to England for Willow to get some training, the three of us are going to school," Buffy explained.

"Bloody hell!" Spike grumbled, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his duster. "What about the mouth of hell and all that?"

"There will be a Slayer trainee and her Watchers here while I'm gone," Buffy informed the blonde vampire. "You might not want to cross paths with them. I'm not sure they'd be as understanding of your chip thing."

"Bollocks!" Spike shouted. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't be me! I can't be a vampire! I can't be a man!"

"Spike, calm down!" Buffy shouted.

"Calm down you say!" he snapped. "I'm going to have a frickin Slayer breathing down my neck and I can't fight back!"

"I'll inform the new Slayer and Watchers about you but I can't guarantee anything," Buffy said quickly. "Maybe you should visit Angel in LA while we're gone."

"Oh that's all I bloody well need, to go visiting Peaches," Spike complained.

"Look, Spike, you've helped us in the past so I'm just letting you know what's going on," Buffy said. "I've got other things to worry about right now, okay?"

"Like what? Running off to England and doing what? Sitting around with stuffy old Watchers while Red does her magic lessons like some female Harry Potter?"

"Spike," Buffy's voice went low with warning.

"What? Beginning to feel like a third wheel, Slayer?" Spike smirked. "The two witches will be trained as Watchers and in magic. What are they going to do with you? A Slayer past her prime? Put you out to pasture with the other mad cows?"

Spike was suddenly looking up from the ground as he held a bloody nose.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted. "That was uncalled for!"

"Oh you called it, claimed it and even got change back!" Buffy growled, threatening a kick to the ribs. "Just because you're upset doesn't mean you can try and yank my chain! Xander's in the hospital because of his father, and we've got three weddings to plan before we leave the country. You are so not my problem!"

"I'll always be your problem, Slayer," Spike taunted as he sat up and lit a cigarette. "You have a weakness for vamps, a regular vampy fan, you are."

"In your dreams," Buffy snarled and turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute," Spike yelled. "Three weddings? Who?"

Buffy turned with a grin. "Mom and Giles, Xander and Anya want to have a ceremony even though they're married already. Who else? Oh yeah, right. Willow, Tara and me are going to have a bonding ritual."

"No way!" Spike looked stunned and then smirked. "You mean come totally out of the closet, invite friends, family and coworkers to bless your twisted relationship? Who walks which bride down the aisle and who wears the tux?"

"Drop dead, Spike," Buffy muttered.

"Been there, done that," Spike taunted back.

Willow and Buffy were very surprised to find Tara already up and gone from the house when they woke up the next morning. Willow frowned and handed the note to Buffy.

"Guys, I've gone out for a bit, I'll meet you at the Magic Box. I'm going to help Anya and Giles for a while today. I love you both. Don't worry, I'm okay, I just need some time today. I love you, Tara."

"Well, Happy Birthday," Buffy muttered.

"What's wrong with her, Will?" Buffy asked, her voice sounding small and worried. "She talked to you last night? You were both asleep when I came in."

"Well, her mother died when Tara was 17 and her father was really strict. No magic allowed," Willow said thoughtfully. "She had a rough high school time, I mean, she was teased worse than I was and left when she was eighteen."

Willow looked thoughtful and pained. "It was so bad that she changed her name and came here."

"Well, let's go visit Xander and then head down to the Magic Box and find out what's up," Buffy suggested.

"Maybe grab something like a birthday present along the way?" Willow suggested with a shy smile.

"Great idea!" Buffy grinned.

The morning was spent grabbing something to eat on the way to the hospital. Once there they found Xander more awake and anxious to be out of the bed.

"They say I can go home if I have someone to help me," Xander smiled a lopsided grin.

"Well, Mom says you can stay in my room while Anya is working at the Magic Box and she'll drive you home when Anya gets off work," Buffy smiled.

"You guys are doing too much already," Xander protested.

"Not for my brother," Buffy said firmly and Willow nodded with a wide smile.

"Thanks, guys," Xander said softly.

"You bet!" Buffy smiled. "Have you seen Tara yet today?"

"Yeah, she dropped by with Anya earlier," Xander answered. "She looked a little scattered."

"We've all got a lot on our minds," Willow explained. "We're going to England, Xan."

"I figured you would," he nodded slightly, touching the bandage on his cheek for a moment. "It's the only choice that works for all of you."

"They'll fly you and Anya over once a month," Buffy said hopefully.

"Really? Cool!" Xander smiled and lost it when the door to his room opened and his father walked in with his mother behind him.

Buffy moved quickly, positioning herself between Xander and his parents, moving into a defensive stance as Willow moved to hold Xander down in the bed, trying to calm her friend.

"Leave and no one gets hurt," she threatened.

Alexander Harris Sr. looked the small female up and down and smirked.

"Senior, no trouble, remember," Sally said behind her husband.

"Too bad," Alex muttered. "I'd like to teach you some manners, young lady."

"I so cannot believe that a wonderful guy like Xander was raised by you!" Buffy growled and almost smiled when Alex Senior bristled, clenching his fists, her body tensing for a fight.

"We came to see our son," Alex growled.

"I believe you'll find there's a restraining order that says you can't see him," Willow said firmly.

"No court is going to tell me I can't see my son!" Alex Senior growled and his eyes flashed angrily when he realized Xander was pressing his "call" button frantically. "Junior, look, we just want to talk."

"No!" Xander shouted. "Look at me! I almost lost an eye! No more!"

"Easy, Xander," Willow urged, touching his arm softly.

"Look, just leave!" Buffy demanded.

Sally touched her husband's back as a nurse took in the scene and trotted back to the nurse's station.

"Come on, Senior, they're gonna throw us out in a minute," Sally warned her husband.

"Look, son, I'm sorry about the other night," Senior said slowly. "I had too much to drink. I'm sorry. Come on home and we'll forget about this."

"Forget about it?" Xander shouted. "I'm going to be scarred because of you! You called my wife a whore and me a bastard. Although you might be right about that because you sure as hell aren't my father!"

"You ungrateful prick!" Senior growled and found Buffy's hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I said 'leave'!" she said firmly. "If I have to make you leave, Xander might get hurt when I throw you around the room and I don't want Xander hurt. You've done enough of that already."

"Come on, Mr. Harris," a stern male voice said from the hallway. "The nurses tell me that you're not allowed in this room. Time for you and your wife to leave!" Willow looked past Buffy and the Harris' and saw an armed Security Guard with his hand on the butt of his pistol in the doorway.

Senior glared at Buffy, his eyes promising a future meeting and he was surprised when she didn't back down from his glare at all. Alex Senior broke off the staring contest and glared at the security guard.

"Alright, we're leaving. Junior, if you don't drop the charges you will regret it!"

"He can't drop the charges, Mr. Harris," Willow said bitterly. "Not that I'd let him. According to California law, you were arrested for domestic violence against your son and first degree assault with a deadly weapon, it's not Xander's choice if you're prosecuted or not."

"You'll all regret this!" Senior warned.

"Get over it and go buy yourself a beer, big man," Buffy taunted.

The Slayer watched until the Harris' moved into the elevator before turning back to the room and joining Willow in hugging a weeping Xander.

"You're safe, Xan. We'll get you feeling better and then we'll take on less scary stuff like vampires."

"It's okay, Xan," Willow kept saying. "You've got family, you've got us."


	41. Chapter 41

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Family Matters**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** The gang, on a road trip, decides to make a stop in Reno for a wedding.

**Part 4**

Willow walked into the Magic Box expecting to find Tara helping Anya as her note had said but the red-haired witch didn't see her mate anywhere in sight.

"Hey, Willow!" Anya called cheerfully. "Tara went out to grab mochas for us, she'll be right back."

"Oh, okay," Willow said, disappointment showing plainly on her face. "Buffy is having Tara's birthday present wrapped."

"Don't be down," Anya said cheerfully. "Would you like to look at the money in the register? That always makes me joyful."

"No thanks, Anya, I'm just gonna look at the books, that's one of my joys," Willow smiled a slight smile.

She knew something was bothering Tara, very much, and all Willow wanted to do was find a way to make it better. Willow had a feeling whatever was bothering her lover was more serious than what Tara had talked about. There was something that Tara kept shielded, something she kept from both Buffy and Willow. The red head wanted to solve the puzzle and she also wanted to find a way to make Tara feel special on her twentieth birthday.

Willow decided to head to the upstairs back shelves where the more selective books were kept and very few customers wandered. Ever since the earthquake had freed her werewolf self, Willow was in search of a stronger protection spell to cast around the cell. The protection spells they had around the enclosure protected them from anything getting in but it didn't protect them from a werewolf Willow getting out if something went wrong again.

Even with the training from the werewolves in Luperacalia, Willow didn't want to take any chances on full moons when she really had no control over her wolf side. She also wanted to start experimenting with changing voluntarily and she wanted the cell secure.

"Hey, baby," a voice called softly and Willow leaned back with a smile as warm arms wrapped around her and soft lips nuzzled her neck.

"Hey, lover, I didn't hear you come up here," Willow said softly and turned in Tara's arms. "You okay?"

Tara smiled and nodded. "I just need to get through today and then I'll explain, okay?"

"Okay," Willow nodded, leaning into Tara's arms, loving the feel of their bodies together.

A moment later Willow's lips met Tara's and her arms wrapped around Tara's neck. The blonde's hands moved under Willow's shirt, touching bare skin along Willow's back, knowing just where to touch along the spine to make the red head almost purr in her arms.

Willow backed Tara up against a bookcase as the kiss became more passionate and Willow's fingers laced through Tara's long hair.

"Tara?"

Willow growled at the interruption and pulled back slightly from Tara to look at the owner of the startled male voice. Tara herself turned pale and dropped her arms from Willow. The red-haired witch, confused, lowered her arms as well and backed up a step. Willow thought she knew everyone that Tara knew and wondered if this was a student from Sunnydale U but doubted it. Rumors had spread very quickly about her relationship with Tara and quite a few were beginning to catch on that Buffy was also included in the relationship.

"Tara? I…I was told that I might find you here," the male said softly, his eyes wide with obvious shock.

"How did you find…I mean, how?" Tara stammered, her head ducking, hiding her face behind her hair.

"We've been asking around campus and some of the students said they knew you hung around here with a red-haired student," the male answered, slight hostility in his voice. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" Tara exclaimed. "Uh, this is my friend Willow, this is Donny. My brother, Donny."

"Brother?" Willow whispered, feeling Tara's mental shields slam down, shutting Willow and everyone else out.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Tara asked, moving Donny out into the general shop area with Willow following slowly behind. Tara glanced back at her lover with an almost desperate glance that Willow couldn't decipher.

"Well, why do you think, birthday girl!" Donny grinned and finally hugged his sister.

"Hey, Tar!" Buffy called cheerfully as she walked in but frowned as she caught the mixed energy coming from Willow and no signals from Tara. Also the fact Tara was being hugged by a strange male and obviously not enjoying it.

"Hi, Buffy," Tara said quickly. "This is my big brother Donny, this is Buffy, another friend of mine and that's Anya behind the counter. Giles is around here somewhere too."

"Wow, all of them your friends?" Donny smirked and Tara nodded. "Hey, that's more people than you ever even talked to in high school!"

Willow, knowing something of Tara's experiences in high school growled and caught a worried expression from Buffy as the Slayer moved closer to her.

"Where? How?" Tara stammered.

"Well, hell!" Donny exclaimed. "We've been all over campus looking for you."

"We?" Tara squeaked.

Giles came from the back room with a box of herbs and took in the sight of a very uncomfortable Tara and a stranger.

"Yeah!" Donny smiled and turned as the door opened and a stern looking older man walked in with an attractive young woman. The man was shorter than Tara but everyone could see a resemblance around the eyes and jaw.

"Look what I found, Dad!" Donny said enthusiastically, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Well, here's my girl!" Frank MacKelvey smiled and held his arms open.

Tara moved forward to awkwardly hug him.

"How did you? My name…?" Tara stammered.

"Someone called and said that you had taken your mother's maiden name and you were in school here," Frank answered. "We'll talk about it over dinner."

Frank MacKelvey looked around the shop with a frown and Tara blushed a bright red as her father's eyes narrowed. The jars of herbs, athames, pentagrams, skulls, and books were more than Halloween decorations and Frank's expression told Willow that he knew that.

"These are my friends and that's Mr. Giles, he owns the place," Tara said softly. "That's Cousin Beth."

"Hey," Beth smiled shyly.

"Pleased to meet you," Giles said calmly, moving forward to shake Frank's hand.

"Pleasure, I'm Frank MacKelvey," Frank nodded. "Well, we don't mean to bust in like this. Dinner tonight, Tara?"

"Yes, sir," Tara said softly.

"Pick you up here at 5?" Frank asked but it sounded more like a demand.

"Yes, sir," Tara nodded, her hair dropping over her face.

"Cool," Donny agreed. "Can't wait to catch up with you, sis."

"Forgive us for running off, we're double parked outside," Frank said as Beth moved out the door with Donny behind her.

Buffy frowned as Frank MacKelvey looked at his daughter, his expression unreadable.

"Later, Tara," he said softly, his voice promising an in-depth conversation that probably wouldn't be pleasant.

"Yes, sir," Tara nodded.

Everyone was uncomfortably silent after the door closed. Tara stood with her head lowered, hair covering her face as Anya and Xander exchanged puzzled looks and Giles, Willow and Buffy looked worried.

Buffy walked over slowly and drew the blonde witch into her arms.

"How can we help, baby?" Buffy whispered.

"I just need some time, okay?" Tara asked, reaching out a hand to Willow, pulling the other witch into the hug. "I need to go back to the house for something, I'll be right back."

"You want us to go with you?" Willow asked softly.

"No, honest," Tara tried to smile but neither lover was convinced.

"Tara, your shields are totally up and I'm getting really scared here," Willow admitted.

"Just give me an hour," Tara begged, her eyes filling with tears.

"Okay," Willow said softly.

Buffy wrapped an arm around Willow's waist as they watched Tara flee the store.

Tara was in tears by the time she reached the Summers' home and dashed upstairs. The witch threw herself on the bed, grabbing Willow's pillow and holding it to her chest as she wept.

"Tara?"

Tara sat up on the bed in a panic.

"Tara? Where are you, girl?"

Tara was frozen on the bed as her father's voice got closer and he finally appeared in the doorway of the bedroom she shared with Willow. She looked at her on the bed she shared with both Willow and Buffy.

"Here you are," Frank MacKelvey muttered. "You left the front door open."

"You…you followed me?" Tara squeaked.

"Yep," Frank nodded. "I wanted to see where you were living, what kind of lifestyle you had fallen into. They said at the dorm that you had moved off campus with some_ friends_."

Tara winced at the way he said 'friends,' knowing that he had probably heard some of the less than attractive rumors about her, Willow and Buffy or at least her and Willow.

Frank sighed heavily as Tara ducked her head and he glanced around the room. Her father walked over to the altar and picked up an amethyst crystal ball and Tara winced.

"You don't even hide it from them?" he demanded. "Or are they into this too? That why you were at that shop? Whose house is this? God, I'd hoped maybe you'd gotten over this. That you'd gotten it out of your system."

He placed the ball down and looked around with disdain.

"You don't live in here alone," he accused. "That side of the bed is slept in. Who are you shacking up with? Male or female?"

"I…I didn't know you were coming," Tara said, trying to dodge all the issues.

"Of course we came, it's your birthday!" Frank snapped. "We haven't heard from you in months. You know what your birthday means!"

Tara hugged the pillow tighter, fighting back tears.

"That doesn't mean…it won't mean that!" she whimpered.

"You're turning twenty, Tara," Frank said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's the same age your mother was when she…."

Tara tried to stop her crying but couldn't.

"Do your friends even know?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Tara answered, her voice soft.

"You lying to me, Tara?" Frank demanded and Tara dropped her eyes. "You're coming home with us. You know it's the only way."

"Home?" Tara whispered, her eyes widening.

"You can't control what's going to happen. You have the evil inside of you and it will come out," Frank said sternly. "You know this, Tara. We've been expecting this since you were born."

"But I-I'm not evil! We…things have happened and I know I'm not evil!" she protested.

"Where do you think the magic comes from? Playing with all this is only going to make it worse," Frank growled.

"It…it doesn't feel evil, sir," Tara whispered, dropping her head again. "Willow's not evil."

"Evil never does, Tara, that's how it works," Frank said softly and stood up. "I'll leave you to your thoughts and to pack your things. Your family loves you, Tara, no matter what. How do you think your 'friends' will like your true face?"

Tara hugged the pillow as her father walked out of her room.

Buffy watched with a frown as Willow talked with the Educator from the Watcher Council. Willow was distracted and worried. Buffy caught Giles watching both of them occasionally, the same worried expression on his face. Willow was attempting to redo the deal they had made with Travers with the education branch of the Council and Buffy actually thought Willow might win the fight but the Slayer was distracted as well as she worried about Tara.

Buffy thought it was bad enough when Willow kept the spell from them that transferred Buffy's lycanthropy onto herself, but whatever was bothering Tara seemed worse. She was shutting both of them out, but the Slayer could still sense an overwhelming fear from Tara. The blonde witch was terrified of losing them, not just Willow and Buffy but all of them.

Finally, Buffy couldn't take it anymore and walked up to Willow and the two Watchers sitting at the common table in the shop.

"Will, I need to go home for a bit," Buffy said softly.

/Tara?/ Willow questioned her mentally, glancing at her watch. /It's been three hours/ "Okay, we patrolling tonight?" Willow asked aloud.

/Yeah, I'm worried./ Buffy admitted. "Yeah, not a problem, we will do the Witch-Slayer-Witch thing and then go for mochas. We'll make yours decaff," Buffy tried to smile.

"Okay, no caffeine late at night," Willow agreed. /Let me know, please. I'm worried as hell./

Tara's tears hadn't eased as she shoved clothes into a backpack along with a few items she didn't want to leave behind, including a picture of her, Buffy, and Willow on the beach. The three looked incredibly relaxed and happy and Tara hesitated, crying as she held the picture to her chest.

"Maybe there's a way I can keep them from knowing," she whispered.

Tara grabbed up a pouch from one of the dresser drawers and sprinkled a circle of sea salt around her in the center of the room and sat down with several other pouches. After lighting candles at each quarter and invoking Higher Powers, Tara turned to the heart of the impromptu ritual.

"Blind Cadria, desolate queen, work my will upon them all. Your curse upon them, my obeisance to you," Tara said softly and poured the ingredients into her palm and let red dust flow out of her hand. The dust floated as red for a moment and turned yellow when it reached the floor.

"Tara!"

"Oh no!" Tara muttered as she quickly extinguished the candles and jumped to her feet. She quickly grabbed the rug from in front of the bed and tossed it over her circle just before Cousin Beth knocked on the open door.

"I just wanted to see if everything was okay," Beth said cheerfully as she entered the room without knocking. "See if you needed any help packing."

She glanced at the backpack on the bed and the open drawers with a smile.

"Beth, I'm n-not not coming back with you," Tara stammered.

"You…" Beth's smile faded quickly. "You bitch!"

"What?" Tara gasped, stunned at the rage flashing in Beth's eyes.

"You don't care the slightest bitty bit about your family, do you?" Beth snapped. "Your dad's been worried sick about you every day since you've been gone. There's a, …a house that needs taking care of ... Donny and your dad having to do for themselves while you're down here living god knows what kind of lifestyle."

Tara looked away, trying not to cry.

Beth looked around the room with disgust, grabbing up a picture of Tara and Willow.

"I can't wait till your little friends find out the truth about you," Beth snarled. "And they will, you know. No matter how innocent you act, they'll see."

"No they won't," Tara said firmly

"They will," Beth taunted. "Unless you ... do some kind of spell on them!"

Tara glanced away and Beth's eyes widened.

"You did!" Beth accused.

"N-no!" Tara whined, her hair hiding her face again.

"You did something to them," Beth shouted. "I'm telling your father."

Beth started to turn away and Tara grabbed her arm in desperation.

"No!" Tara protested. "No, it wasn't anything!"

"You think you can just go around cursing people?" Beth shrieked. "Your dad's gonna pop!"

"It was just so they wouldn't see," Tara tried to explain. "So…so…so they wouldn't see the demon part of me! Please don't tell Dad! It's harmless." Tara begged.

"Don't you see how out of control you are?" Beth shouted. "You've been lying to these people for a year, and now you've put a spell on them, is that right?"

The young woman shook her head in disappointment.

"Is that a human thing to do?" Beth scolded. "Now I'm telling your father. If he doesn't force you to come home, and I think he should, I know he's going to tell your friends the truth. If I were you, I'd tell them first. And then I'd tell them good-bye."

Tara sank to the floor weeping as Beth stormed out of the room.

Buffy was just about to the house when she saw Spike making a mad dash for the front door, covered with a blanket.

"Spike, what the hell are you up to?" Buffy yelled as he sought shelter off the front porch.

"Bloody hell, run, Slayer! Lei-Ach demons!"

Buffy's eyes widened as Spike went flying from the front porch, losing his blanket. The Slayer dashed forward, tearing her coat off and throwing it over the vampire. Buffy squeaked as something backhanded her away from Spike.

She managed to kick whatever it was in front of her and grab Spike up on his feet. They began running with him back towards the Magic Box.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"You've got eyes! Got fucking Lei-Ach demons on my ass!" he shouted as they dashed down the alley.

"Are they invisible or something?" Buffy snapped, banging on the back door.

"No, they're ugly, mean, and wouldn't mind killing you along with me!" he growled and began fighting something she couldn't see.

The door opened and Anya glanced out, a surprised look on her face. "What's Spike doing? A new dance?"

"Inside!" Buffy shouted and something hit her across the jaw, hard.

Spike grabbed her up and dashed inside past Anya but something slammed through the door before he could shut it.

Buffy threw up an arm, blocking another punch but the invisible demon knocked her to the floor, falling on top of her. "Anya, Giles, help!"

"Good Lord," Giles exclaimed, as he dashed into the back room, watching Buffy and Spike fighting something he couldn't see. Then the Englishman went flying backwards into the shop.

Willow, sitting at the common table, squeaked and started to raise her hands to work a spell when a chair crashed over her head.

"Will!" Xander shouted and began struggling against something choking him.

"Goddamn it! Slay the bloody things!" Spike shouted as Buffy struggled.

"I can't bloody well see them!" Buffy shouted back.

The Slayer threw the demon off and moved for the front of the shop, grabbing a sword from the weapons rack on the wall. She saw Willow unconscious on the floor and Xander fighting with another demon. Anya was shouting and trying to get another one off of Giles as he struggled, fighting with something for an axe, the creature was trying to choke him with the handle.

Buffy turned and stabbed at the air just above Xander and he started breathing again.

Tara slammed the front door open and looked at the chaos.

"Buffy! Behind you!" she shouted.

Buffy spun with the sword and heard/felt the sword going through something and two separate things hitting the floor.

Tara ran over to Willow and watched as another demon grabbed Buffy and began beating the Slayer.

"Blind Cadria, lift your veil. Give evil form!" she shouted.

Buffy grinned as the demons became visible and rammed the sword into the demon's chest as Anya smashed the one fighting with Giles over the head with a crystal ball.

Frank MacKelvey, Donny and Cousin Beth entered the store and looked on in horror as a demon tried to get past Buffy but the Slayer tripped him and decapitated it.

"What in God's name was that?" Frank shouted, starring at the demon corpse.

Anya helped Giles to his feet and then Xander. Tara smiled as Willow blinked and tried to sit up.

"You okay, baby?" Tara whispered.

"Lei-Ach demon," Spike said, entering from the back. "Fun little buggers. Big with the marrow-sucking thing."

"I don't understand," Frank complained.

"Neither do I," Buffy growled, looking over at Willow and Tara.

"I'm sorry," Tara began to cry. "I'm so sorry! I was…I was trying to hide."

Willow blinked and stood up, pulling Tara with her.

"I didn't want you to see…what I am," Tara whispered, crying.

"Tara, what?" Willow demanded. /Lover? Let me in/

/NO!/ Tara dropped her head.

"Demon," Frank answered. "The women in our family have demon in them. Her mother had it. That's where the magic comes from."

Tara tried to look up at Willow but couldn't.

"We came to take her home before," Frank said and then sighed. "Well, before things like…like this started happening," he said pointing at the demons.

"You cast a spell to keep us from seeing your…demon side," Giles explained. "That's why we couldn't see our attackers.

"Tara, you nearly got us killed, love," Buffy frowned, looking at Willow, the red-haired witch still holding her head.

"I'll go," Tara said softly.

"What? Go?" Willow whimpered. "After everything we've been through? What…what we mean to each other?"

"It's not your concern!" Frank snapped. "She belongs with us, we know how to control…her problem."

"And teach her right from wrong and not turn her into a pervert," Donny added with a sneer towards Willow.

"Tara, we trusted you more than anyone in our lives," Willow begged. "Our bond, our connection, you know that's not evil! Was it all a lie?"

"No!" Tara protested. "No, not what's between the three of us!"

"Do you want to leave us?" Willow asked softly.

"That's not your decision, young lady," Frank growled.

"I know that! It's not yours either!" Willow growled back, her eyes turning wolf yellow and back to green as she turned back to Tara. "Do you wanna leave?"

Tara shook her head, crying.

"You're going to do what's right, Tara!" Frank said sternly. "Now, I'm taking you out of here before somebody does get hurt. The girl belongs with her family. I hope that's clear to the rest of you."

"It is," Buffy said softly, looking at Willow and Tara.

Willow thought her heart stopped and her mind stopped working as Tara nodded sadly.

"You want her, Mr. MacKelvey, go ahead and take her," Buffy said firmly and spun to face him. "You just gotta go through me."

The Slayer put her hands on her hips, dropping the sword on the table.

"What?" Frank demanded.

"You heard me," Buffy snapped. "You want to take Tara out of here against her will? You gotta come through me."

"And me!" Anya volunteered.

"I'm not going to be threatened by two little girls," Frank said menacingly.

"You don't want to mess with us," Anya declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Especially her, she's a hair puller," Buffy nodded.

"You're not just dealing with…uh…two little girls," Giles added, taking off his glasses and moving closer to Tara and Willow protectively.

Tara began to smile as Willow reached for her hand.

"You're dealing with all of us," Xander said, despite his bandaged face and encased arm, he managed to sound firm and strong.

"Except me," Spike muttered.

"Right, except Spike, he doesn't care about us," Anya nodded.

"This is insane! You people have no right to interfere with Tara's affairs," Frank yelled. "We are her blood kin! Who the hell are you?"

"We're her family," Buffy said firmly.

Frank MacKelvey looked angry but unsure.

"Dad!" Donny protested. "You're not gonna let them just…"

The young male stomped forward towards Tara. "Tara, if you don't get in that RV, I swear I'm gonna beat you down!" he threatened.

"And I swear by your full and manly beard, you're gonna break something trying," Xander declared, holding his cast out, threatening to thump Donny with it. "I just got out of the hospital this afternoon, wanna take my place?"

"Well, I hope you'll all be happy hanging out with a disgusting demon," Beth snapped from behind Frank.

"What kind of demon?" Anya suddenly asked.

"What?" Beth asked, confused.

"What kind of demon?" Anya asked. "There's a lot of different kinds. Some are very, very evil. Some are thought to be useful members of society."

Xander looked at his wife, proudly.

"Well…I…I…what does it matter?" Beth snapped.

"Evil is evil!" Frank MacKelvey declared.

"Not always," Willow said softly, her expression serious and thoughtful.

"Oh bloody hell," Spike muttered. "Why don't I make this simple?"

Buffy watched, puzzled as Spike walked over to the witches and stared at Tara for a moment. He suddenly punched Tara in the nose and then howled in pain as Tara gasped.

"Hey!" she shouted. "He hurt my nose!"

"Hey!" Willow turned angrily on the vampire and then her eyes widened in realization. "Hey!"

"He hit my nose!" Tara whined.

"And it hurt!" Willow smiled. "Him, it hurt him, I mean!"

"That only works on humans," Buffy grinned at Frank.

"There's no demon in there," Spike said calmly. "That demon thing, that's just a family legend, am I right?"

Frank looked uncomfortable and shifted on his feet.

"Just a bit of spin to keep the ladies in line, right?" Spike continued. "Oh, you're a piece of work. I like you!"

Tara turned to Willow, a smile on her face. "I'm not a demon."

"No, honey, I'm the only demon around here," Willow said softly.

"Oh, you're wolf is a nice wolf," Tara smiled gently. "Spike hurt my nose."

"You're welcome," Spike complained and stalked out the back out of the store.

Giles smirked at Frank. "Mr. MacKelvey, I'd say your business here is finished."

"Tara, for eighteen years your family has taken care of you," Frank growled. "You gonna turn your back on us?"

"Dad, just go," Tara said sadly.

Frank turned to the door with Donny following him. The brother turned with a disgusted look.

"Magic!" he snarled.

Tara looked at Beth with a questioning look, inviting the girl to stay, to find freedom.

"I hope you're happy!" Beth growled.

Tara looked at Willow and Buffy and smiled widely, an impish glint in her eyes.

"I am now," she nodded.

Willow stretched out her hand, drawing Buffy into a three-way embrace.

Buffy moved the three of them into the back room and hugged Tara tightly and then moved aside so Willow could do the same.

"Goddess, don't ever do something like that again!" Willow complained. "We said no more secrets!"

"I was scared," Tara said softly, tears filling her eyes.

"That's why part of you was always shielded," Buffy nodded. "I thought it was some horrible family abuse stuff."

"You mean besides Donny beating her?" Willow corrected.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, blushing red, suddenly realizing what Donny had meant.

"No more secrets," Tara said softly. "I promise."

"Okay, let's go welcome Xander back from the hospital and see if that demon hurt him and the others," Buffy suggested.

Xander was a little bruised around the throat but was in good spirits.

"I fought back," he said, pleased with himself.

"Xander, you're not a coward," Giles said firmly. "You're one of the bravest young people I know."

The young looked embarrassed and touched his eye bandage slightly.

"You couldn't fight your father, Xan," Willow nodded, reaching across the table to touch his hand as Buffy and Giles picked up the demon bodies to throw into the dumpsters out back. "That's not you."

"Thanks, Will," Xander smiled and leaned his head on Anya's shoulder, suddenly tired.

"Giles, why don't we watch the store while you drive Xander and Anya home?" Buffy suggested, taking in Xander's weary expression.

"Yes, of course," Giles agreed quickly and helped the young man stand. "You sure that demon didn't hurt those ribs?"

"Nope, I'm good," Xander said cheerfully. "Shall we, Mrs. Harris?"

Anya beamed and grabbed her purse. "You'll lock up?" she asked the trio.

"Yeah, Willow knows the combination to the safe," Tara nodded. "We'll be fine for another hour."

"I'm very glad that you're staying, Tara," Anya said seriously. "It would not be the same around here without you."

"Thanks," Tara muttered, blushing.

"I agree," Willow muttered.

"Now we plan three weddings," Buffy grinned. "How do you mix Jewish, pagan, and non-denominational whatever I am?"

"Very carefully?" Willow grinned. "Oh Goddess, I haven't even told my parents about either and both of you! They don't know I'm a witch either."

"Wow, more family stuff," Tara teased lightly.

"Let's hope they handle it better than Xander's did," Buffy frowned.

"Yeah, and he's straight," Willow muttered, looking worried.

"When are your parents due back?" Tara asked.

"Four days, I think," Willow shrugged. "If they stick to their schedule."

"They'll be pleased with Oxford," Buffy said hopefully.

"Yeah," Willow nodded, still worried.

"Let's close up and go home," Tara suggested. "We've got a lot to think about and I want to snuggle with you both."

"Taking on your family and Lei-Ach demons in the same day is rather tiring," Buffy teased.

"I'm sorry for doing the spell," Tara whispered.

"Done, forgotten," Buffy declared.

"Yep!" Willow smiled. "We're headed to England as mates, no secrets. We're going to need each other over there. The Council is going to try and control all three of us."

"Yeah and we know how well I play with others in tweed," Buffy grinned.

"Willow, can I ask you something?" Tara asked as Buffy closed and locked the front door and Willow began moving the cash from the register to the floor safe.

"Sure, anything," Willow nodded absently.

"Why didn't you heal Xander?" Tara asked.

Buffy looked at the two witches as Willow stood up from behind the counter.

"Well…I could…it would be a little harder than healing Giles without the close ocean thing," Willow began thoughtfully. "And after the black magic stuff. Well, the reason I didn't is that he didn't ask me."

"What do you mean, Will?" Buffy asked. "You healed Angel and Giles without asking them."

"Giles agreed to the working, he didn't have the specifics but he knew I was going to try something on him," Willow corrected. "Angel, I should have asked him. I did it without asking and that was wrong."

"Even if it was a good thing?" Buffy frowned.

"Wicca ethics, Buff," Tara smiled. "You don't do anything to someone without their permission, even a good thing."

"So Will not healing Xander is a good thing?" Buffy asked, trying to figure out the morals of this witchcraft thing.

"Yeah, it is," Tara smiled. "If he asked, then we could do a working for him."

"Cool, way to go, Will," Buffy grinned. "Don't worry about your parents, we took on redneck Donny, didn't we?"

Tara smiled at that description and nodded but Willow continued to frown.


	42. Chapter 42

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Family Matters**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** The gang, on a road trip, decides to make a stop in Reno for a wedding.

**Part 5**

Willow hesitated outside the door to her parent's home. The young woman really didn't consider it her home any longer; it had been too long since she had even slept under the roof of the place that had been home.

The red haired witch knew her parents were anxious to see her but she wasn't so sure she wanted to see them. They were mortified to have learned that Willow had dropped out of the University for the semester and wanted answers why their straight A, Honor Roll student daughter had missed so much school that she felt the only answer was to withdraw.

Truthfully, Willow had no idea what she was going to tell her parents. She couldn't tell them the truth, that was for sure._ Her ex-boyfriend Daniel Osbourne, the musician werewolf, had returned and was totally evil but became a good guy and again and died saving her? The mess that followed that led to Willow being a werewolf and in love with two women at the same time and part of a triad relationship._

_The truth that she was also a witch and wanted to marry both Buffy and Tara._ Her parents couldn't ever remember Buffy's name and had never met Tara. Neither of her mates were Jewish, they were female, and they couldn't legally marry her.

Her parents would not be thrilled with this news.

Willow sighed heavily and knocked on the door.

Sheila Rosenberg opened the door immediately, as if she had been watching for her wayward daughter. Willow thought she probably had.

The young woman accepted a hug but dropped her eyes from her mother's worried and questioning eyes.

"Your father will be home shortly," Sheila said softly. "Come in, come in!"

"Thanks, Mom," Willow said softly.

"Come and talk to me while I finish dinner," Sheila encouraged.

"Okay," Willow said with a smile. It never failed, whenever they were home, Sheila Rosenberg reverted to a stereotype. She became the cardboard cutout of a Jewish mother. Cooking, cleaning, talking with relatives on the phone for hours, bitching about family matters, and worrying.

Willow had always found it amazing. Her parents were professors and respected around the world for their intelligence and insights into modern issues and, yet, when they were home, it felt like something out of 1950's Brooklyn.

When they were on the road, the Rosenbergs were the perfect modern couple; intelligent, liberal, and very yuppie. At home, total opposite.

It sometimes creeped Willow out.

Willow sat down at the breakfast bar and accepted the glass of milk her mother offered. Never a soda or coffee, she knew. Soda was bad for teenagers and coffee was for adults.

Willow wondered if she would ever be considered an adult by her parents.

"Do you want to tell me before your father gets here or over dinner?" Sheila asked.

"How about over dinner so I don't have to repeat everything?" Willow suggested.

"You're…you're not in trouble are you?" Sheila asked, avoiding her daughter's eyes.

"I'm not pregnant, Mom," Willow said with a smile.

Sheila blushed but nodded gratefully. She began telling Willow about the latest lecture tour and all the interesting places she and Willow's father had been to. Willow listened politely. The hacker interjected comments where appropriate and helped set the table.

A quick hug from her father after he arrived home and dinner was on the table. Once again Willow marveled at the perfect timing her mother had.

Willow shifted uncomfortably in her chair, barely able to touch her food during dinner. Mr. Ira Rosenberg talked about his latest theories and colleagues and Willow knew they were killing time until they felt they could approach their daughter.

"So, you have dropped from the University?" Ira asked finally.

"Only for the semester, Dad," Willow clarified. "I missed so much school that I withdrew last semester and skipped this semester."

"Willow, you've only missed school twice in your life," her mother protested. "You had a fever of 104 degrees and then that accident in the library at school."

"There was a good reason this time as well," Willow said calmly while inside she was shaking very badly. She wished she had brought Tara or Buffy but knew that would only make her parents even more uncomfortable. "I wrote and told you I was attacked by my stalker ex-boyfriend and badly hurt and in danger."

"Your hand seems fine now," Sheila frowned. "When you first called us, you said it would take a year or longer to heal and then there would be permanent damage."

Willow sighed. "I can't explain it. I was terrified and Oz wanted to kill me and my friends if he couldn't have me. It wasn't just the physical that was affected."

"Well, we can understand a Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, honey," Sheila said gently. "You couldn't catch up in school though?"

Willow gritted her teeth and unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it aside. She heard her mother gasp in shock and her father drop his fork as they took in the healing scars from the emergency surgery to repair the damage done by having a knife stuck through her heart.

"It took longer than we thought after Oz attacked me the second time," she said softly.

"What…what happened?" Ira asked softly.

"He put a knife through my heart," Willow answered. "Buffy and my friends found me and saved me with quick reactions."

"That's when you moved in with them?" Sheila asked and Willow nodded.

"Yes, they helped protect me from Oz," Willow answered truthfully. The rest of it had been the truth, sort of. Enough truth in the statements that Willow didn't have a major attack of the "guilts" about it.

"What happened to the little bastard?" Ira demanded and Willow was shocked. She had never heard such language from her father before nor had she ever seen him that angry either.

"He died in an explosion," Willow said softly.

"Good riddance," Sheila muttered.

"So you'll be going back to school this semester?" Ira asked.

"Yes, sir," Willow nodded. "I have some news about that, actually."

"Really?" Sheila said, enthusiastically, she could tell Willow was holding back some good news after showing them those horrible scars.

"Yes, I've been accepted at Oxford for one or more school years, starting this term," Willow said with a smile.

"Oxford, England?"

"Yes," Willow smiled. "It's a special program. I'll be learning a lot of what Mr. Giles was taught. Setting up computers, working with museums and libraries and stuff like that."

"That means you'll be leaving soon," Sheila frowned. "How soon?"

"End of next month," Willow answered.

"What about the cost for Oxford?" Ira demanded.

"Full scholarship, housing, stipend, transportation and special training," Willow answered proudly, knowing her parents would be astounded by the lengths Oxford was going to for Willow.

"I thought you didn't want to leave your friends," Ira complained. "That's why you didn't go to a better school in the first place."

"I, uh, well, I, uh, Buffy and Tara are going with me," Willow said softly, her eyes on her plate.

"I don't understand," Sheila Rosenberg admitted. "How can they go with you? All three of you were accepted? That's impossible!"

"The group sponsoring me is making an exception for Buffy and Tara," Willow said slowly.

"Why would they do that?" Ira demanded.

"Their grades are good enough and they are…they…" Willow stammered. "Buffy and Tara are considered my domestic partners and the group wants me bad enough."

"Domestic partners?" Sheila questioned. "Isn't that a gay thing?"

"Uh, yeah, it is," Willow admitted.

"Are you telling us that you're gay?" Ira demanded.

"Yes, Dad," Willow nodded, still looking at her plate, her food suddenly feeling like a brick in her stomach.

Ira and Sheila Rosenberg both fell quiet for several moments as Willow began to shake.

Finally they seemed to exchange telepathic communication and turned to Willow with stern expressions.

"Willow," her father began slowly. "This is not the future we would wish for our only child."

"I understand, Pappa," Willow said softly.

"You mentioned two people going with you," Sheila frowned.

"Yes, Mama," Willow nodded.

"You're telling us that you are a lesbian or bisexual with two different women?" Ira demanded.

"Yes, sir," Willow nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Buffy and Tara."

"We know the name Buffy," Sheila said slowly. "We don't know her though or the other girl."

"Tell us about them, are you happy? Can you be happy with two…two girlfriends?" Ira asked.

"Yes, Papa," Willow tried to smile. "I never knew love could be like this. It happened while Oz was stalking me. We've been together several months now."

"Are all three of you…I mean, two separate girlfriends or is…." Sheila stammered.

"We're all together, Mama," Willow said softly. "It's like a magical connection. I think they are my Zivuks, my soul mates."

Ira frowned, watching his daughter. "We must insist on meeting both these girls, Willow. You know we are very progressive people but I admit that this is pushing those boundaries."

"I know, Papa," Willow nodded. "I love them both, more than anything. It was because of them that Oz attacked me."

"I suppose it's too much to hope that at least one of them is Jewish?" Sheila asked hopefully.

"Uh," Willow hesitated. "Buffy was raised non-denominational Christian and Tara is pagan."

"What about children?" Ira demanded, lost in his own thoughts and questions.

"We all want children eventually, after school," Willow said slowly. "We haven't discussed who would carry the child or children or who would be father material."

"All three of you would go to Oxford?" Sheila asked, still puzzling over everything.

"Yes, Mama," Willow nodded.

"In a month?" Ira clarified.

"Yes," Willow said.

"Then we must meet them soon!" Sheila declared.

Willow felt tears of gratitude filling her eyes.

"We're having a bonding ceremony, a kinda marriage," Willow said slowly. "We can't get married legally so this is a ritual where we affirm our love and commitment to each other in front of our friends and family. I'd really like you to be there."

"A commitment, this is not an experiment or a passing fling then?" Ira demanded.

"No, Papa," Willow said firmly.

"Then we will be there," he said just as firmly. "After you introduce them properly!"

"Yes, sir," Willow smiled and jumped out of her chair to hug her parents. "I was scared."

"Of us?" Sheila asked with a warm smile as she hugged her daughter.

"Tara's family rejected her but Buffy's Mom is okay with us," Willow said shyly.

"How can someone reject their daughter because she found happiness?" Sheila demanded.

"I think that's exactly why they rejected her," Willow said bitterly. "They preferred her unhappy."

"Like your sister Ruth," Ira nodded. "She hates Sarah being happy."

"That is not true, Ira Rosenberg!" Sheila snapped. "My sister Ruth just worries for Sarah."

"Sarah is twenty three years old!" Ira growled. "She can buy her own groceries and do her own laundry!"

Willow smiled as she sat back down to her desert. She had actually missed the kibitzing. She felt a sense of amazement at what had happened, Willow had never expected her parents to suddenly want to meet Tara and Buffy. They hadn't even consulted their schedules about possible wedding dates and conflicts.

Buffy spun, kicking a vampire in the chest and backhanding another one who was closing in for an attack. The Slayer grinned as she staked the one she had kicked. A quick flip and she had her stake in the second one.

All the time it took to take down four vampires, Buffy kept her a close eye on Tara as the witch watched from the cemetery wall.

Buffy grinned and held out her arms as Tara jumped down. The Slayer took advantage to quickly kiss Tara passionately.

"You're still not off the hook for thinking we'd reject you," Buffy growled playfully. "We accept Anya as a former demon."

"That's not the s-same, Buff," Tara said softly as they began walking towards the gate. "Former demon, not part demon now. I grew up being told it was evil and no one would love me except my family."

"Twisted bastard," Buffy grumbled as she thought about Mr. MacKelvey, Tara's father.

"I can't believe they all lied to me and my mom," Tara whimpered.

Buffy held her mate's hand tightly. "You've got family now, Tara. Nothing is going to come between us again."

"Not even the Council?" Tara teased, knowing how Buffy felt about the Watcher's Council.

"Especially not them," Buffy growled. "We haven't heard from Willow so I'm hoping it went alright. Shall we swing by and walk her home?"

"Sounds good," Tara agreed with a smile. "I hope it went well. What are her parents like? I get the sense they weren't around a lot."

"Nope, always off on some lecture tour or something," Buffy nodded. "She loves them but they just weren't around. Didn't even come home when she was in the hospital."

"Do you think they're gonna freak?" Tara asked shyly.

"Probably," Buffy said wearily. "How do you explain to traditional Jewish parents that you're gay and with two female lovers? They're very progressive except when at home and they expect Willow to be perfect. They nearly wigged when she was dating Oz because he was in a band."

"We'll handle it," Tara said firmly as Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, three weddings to plan!" she agreed.

"And school," Tara smiled.

The next two weeks were busy for everyone as three different weddings were planned. The Summers' home became Wedding central as Joyce rushed between getting the gallery ready for Xander and Anya to take over and planning her own wedding. Everyone was also helping everyone else plan.

Willow smiled as Xander squirmed while she tried to adjust his tie. The bandages had come off his face but he was still wearing an eye patch as his eye healed. The cast on his arm had also come off, finally.

"Xander!" Willow scolded. "Hold still!"

"Oh God, Will," Xander stammered. "Why am I so nervous? I'm already married to her!"

"Because that was the legal thing, this feels spiritual?" Willow suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably it," he nodded as Willow slapped Xander's hand away from his cummerbund and then turned her attention to Giles as he tugged on his tux jacket.

Willow grinned when the door opened and Buffy stuck her head in the door. "How goes with the groom types?" the Slayer asked.

"Nervous as hell," Willow grinned. "They're fine."

"The brides are about to drive Tara and me crazy!" Buffy smirked. "They're ready though."

"Good Lord," Giles muttered, pulling at his tie.

"Second thoughts, Dad?" Buffy teased.

"Of course not," Giles grumbled.

"Ring check?" Willow prompted and Buffy laughed at the matching panicked expressions and desperate probing in pockets. Both Giles and Xander sighed at the same time and produced ring boxes.

"Let's go, guys!" Buffy smiled and opened the door wide. "The guests are waiting, including your annoyingly British boss. Brad is anxious as the best man and Fox looks absolutely stunning in a tux."

"Easy, Slayer," Willow grumbled. "You're next."

"I can admire a good looking guy, even if he is FBI," Buffy protested. "Angel's in under the canopy and I'm sure Spike is sulking somewhere in a sewer nearby."

"Cordelia taking care of the guests?" Xander asked nervously.

"Along with Theresa and Dana," Buffy nodded. "They talk shop in between taking care of everyone. "A police detective's wife and an FBI agent, you know."

"Who else made it?" Giles asked.

"Wesley, and a bunch of your scholar types. Xander's construction crew also made it," Buffy smiled.

"Even though I haven't started work yet?" Xander asked with a goofy grin.

"You made an impression this last week, Xan," Willow said gently. "They like you and your skills."

"D-did my Mom show up?" he asked softly.

"No, we haven't heard from her," Buffy shook her head.

"I kinda figured," he said sadly. "He probably wouldn't let her."

"Anya's waiting for you, Xan," Willow said softly. "That's who counts."

"And my Mom is about to have kittens, Giles!" Buffy urged.

"Shall we then, Xander?" Giles smiled.

"Of course, after you, my good man," Xander grinned.

The bridesmaids, Willow, Tara, and Buffy met in the hallway among giggles as they lifted their dresses and dashed down the stairs.

"At least neither Anya nor my Mom picked lime green for our dresses," Buffy giggled.

The bridesmaids waited at the bottom of the stairs as the grooms rushed past them and out the back door to assume their places near the preacher. The music started and the girls began the walk down the aisle with flowers in hand, followed by the radiant brides, Anya and Joyce.

Buffy really didn't hear the words from the preacher, she was too busy marveling at how happy Giles and her Mom looked. Having lived with Xander and Anya in an RV for two months, she had gotten used to Anya's beaming every time she looked at her wedding ring.

Willow felt Tara's hand slip into hers and smiled. Willow's parents were among the guests and Tara felt her throat tighten with emotion. The red-haired witch's parents had been very open and more receptive than Willow had thought possible.

Between Willow's parents, Giles and Joyce, Tara was beginning to really believe deep in her soul that she was accepted and loved.

In moments Giles and Xander were kissing their brides and everyone was cheering.

"I don't believe it," Buffy said softly.

"What's that, Buff?" Willow asked.

"We got them through a wedding without giant snakes, zombies or something jumping out of the punch," Buffy grinned.

"We still have the reception to get through," Tara pointed out.

"Bite that tongue!" Willow admonished with a grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Or I will."

Buffy rounded the corner into the kitchen and playfully squeaked when she caught Giles and her mom kissing passionately against the fridge. "Whoa! Married couple alert!" she shouted.

"Isn't there something you should be doing for the reception?" Giles growled playfully.

"I came on a mission," Buffy declared with an impish grin. "I came in search of those cheese things everybody likes so much."

"In the refrigerator," Joyce said softly, her arms still locked around Giles' neck.

"Which the mature adults are standing in front of, grossing me out by public displays of affection," Buffy countered.

Joyce and Giles both blushed and moved out of the way.

"I think they want you to open gifts soon," Buffy informed them as she grabbed another tray of snacks for the reception guests for the caterers.

"Alright," Giles nodded, holding Joyce tightly.

Buffy smiled, glad to see her surrogate father and mother so happy.

A week later, Buffy was pacing restlessly in the Summers' home as Giles and her mother tried to keep her calm. The Slayer was dressed in a white lace top, dark blue long skirt and matching vest.

"How did I get chosen as the butch?" she grumbled as Joyce brushed her hair and Giles smirked.

"Well, you are the Chosen One," Giles quipped.

"And why did I agree not to see my girlfriends for an entire week?" Buffy demanded.

"Because Willow's parents are working very hard at accepting the relationships," Joyce reminded her. "I'm glad Willow is doing this as a compromise."

"I know, the wedding showers for each of us were fun," Buffy smiled. "Now what do I do again?"

"You and Tara meet at Willow's house and make nice with the parents, pull her veil down and then get back here for the ceremony," Giles recited. "And no snacking!"

"I know, I know," Buffy nodded. "Fasting until after the ceremony, got it. B'deken, the veiling of the bride to symbolize that we're not marrying Willow for her looks, check."

"Xander is already there," Joyce commented. "I'll pick up Tara and Anya and Giles will drive you."

"Everything ready for the ritual?" Buffy asked for the fifth time.

"Yes," Giles nodded. "The rabbi and priestess are ready, Brad and Theresa are ready to seat the guests and the food arrived safe and sound."

"Any word from the LA gang?" Buffy asked softly.

"On schedule," Giles nodded. "Shall we?"

"Oh God," Buffy muttered.

Joyce found Tara just as nervous as Buffy and stuttering as Anya chatted on and on as she helped the blonde witch get ready. Tara was dressed in a more traditional white wedding dress with a complicated and beautiful lace front, highlighted with pearls and small beads of sapphires.

"You're beautiful, Tara," Joyce said softly as Anya beamed, pleased with having helped with the hair and makeup.

"How's B-Buff holding up?" Tara asked shyly.

"Nervous as hell!" Joyce laughed. "Sheila said that Willow has been a bundle of nerves all night and day."

"Let's go, I want the opportunity to tease Buffy about being nervous!" Anya urged.

"Oh Goddess," Tara muttered as Joyce laughed.

Willow squirmed in her chair as several relatives recited Bracha, blessings on her upcoming marriage. Sheila and Ira Rosenberg had fought long and hard with several of the relatives on both sides and had stood up for their daughter and her choice in mates. One uncle shouting that the entire matter was Aggada, non-legal and even perverted beyond belief, especially since Buffy and Tara were Apikoros, non-believers and Tara a heathen.

Only a few relatives refused to attend the ceremony and reception and both parents calmly wrote those relatives off their Chanukah lists and moved on with the Kabbalat Panim, the separate receptions for each young woman.

Now they stood ready to let their daughter marry two different women, neither of who were Jewish nor male.

Sheila squeaked when the doorbell sounded downstairs. "Your chevra, your friends and mates are here," she said softly as Ira went down to greet them.

"Mama, I know by being with Buffy and Tara, I'm breaking the din, the law," Willow said, almost in a whisper.

"Shhh, you'll bring a dybbuk, an evil spirit to the celebration!" Sheila scolded. "You are happy with them, your father and I can see this and we see the love in their eyes when they look at you. We are progressive enough to know that homosexuality has been around since the beginning of time and exists in nature everywhere. Therefore, we think the Judaic laws are dated in a lot of regards."

"Thanks, Mama," Willow smiled gratefully.

Sheila stood and placed herself between Willow and the door as footsteps sounded on the steps. Willow turned slightly pale.

"Wife and keeper of the house," Ira said formally. "The mates of our daughter have come for the veiling."

Since the marriage wasn't going to be binding legally or within the Jewish community, some of the formal ceremony was being left out or rewritten by Willow, her parents and the Rabbi.

"I welcome them with open arms and grant them Kol Tuv," Sheila said firmly, glancing back at her daughter with the beautiful white wedding dress and red hair and smiled. "Everything good to come to them."

Buffy and Tara entered the room, both looking as nervous as anyone had ever seen them. Behind them were Joyce and Giles.

"As the escorts of Buffy and Tara, we thank you for your welcome and your blessing," Giles said calmly. "The bride is beautiful and of the highest character and honor, she will be greatly welcomed into our family."

Buffy and Tara stepped forward as Sheila Rosenberg stepped aside. Together they approached the third person of their triad, holding hands.

"Willow Rosenberg," both began, their voices soft and shy. "As your mates, we place this veil upon your face to symbolize that we are marrying more than just your beauty and youth."

"As a Shomer, a Guardian called by the Higher Powers," Buffy continued. "I promise to protect you, provide for you, and keep you happy to the best of my ability."

"As part of your Neshoma, the soul," Tara followed, "I promise to protect you, provide for you, and keep you happy to the best of my ability."

Together Buffy and Tara pulled the veil over Willow as tears of joy escaped down the young woman's face.

Both leaned in and kissed Willow's cheeks through the veil.

"We love you, Willow," both said softly. "Hurry to the house."

Willow, speechless with emotion, nodded as family and friends applauded the completion of the ceremony.

Buffy watched as one of Tara and Willow's magickal friends, acting as High Priestess, cleansed the area with sage and then those already gathered in the circle.

The sun was just setting as the rest of the guests arrived. Buffy smiled as Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn entered the back yard. A moment later Spike stepped out of the shadows with a smirk.

Starbird, Willow and Tara's friend, formed the official circle by calling the Quarters and then summoned the deities to bless the event.

The Rabbi, a liberal man, smiled and read from the Talmud as the Priestess worked and blessed him.

Buffy glanced over at FBI Special Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder and smiled, then her breath caught in her throat as Willow and Tara walked out the back door. Anya and Xander, acting as best man and bridesmaid, followed Buffy's glance.

"Wow!" Xander exclaimed.

"You are all very beautiful," Anya added.

Willow reached down for Tara's hand as the Rosenbergs and Giles' walked in front of the brides. Tears sprang to Willow's eyes when she spotted Angel and Cordelia and then she grinned when she saw Tulsa, Rusty and Skates from her time in Los Angeles on the run. Tara smiled shyly as Leonard and Jerry, ex-Initiative computer techs, waved at them.

The two women approached Buffy under the canopy, the chupah, as fitting the Jewish tradition. The young women had worked very hard to combine paganism, non-specific Christianity and Judaism for all families and the women involved. Part of that was the Jewish tradition that the brides were wearing no jewelry for the ceremony, symbolizing that they were marrying each other for their souls and selves, not for material possessions.

"The chupah, the canopy, represents the home you will build together," the Rabbi explained to the guests and brides. "The sides are open as was Abraham and Sarah's tent was when they married, to welcome all guests and family to the wedding and home.

The three women circled each other as per tradition and turned to face the Rabbi and Pagan Elder.

The Elder stepped forward with a bundle of lit sage, pine, cedar, and lavender, smudging the three women. "May you be cleansed and protected, within and without. The blessings of the deities upon you all," she intoned.

The Rabbi came towards the altar with his own traditional blessing, the passing of the cup of wine to the brides after the blessing.

Both religious leaders returned behind the altar and the three brides moved forward to stand in front of them. The Elders invoked the "Higher Powers", each according to the mixture of beliefs and then blessed the rings in front of them.

The rings were an ancient Celtic design, based on a triple knot, representing the three lovers and their commitment to each other. They also had a simple gold band to represent the simple beauty of love.

The three women turned to each other, forming a triangle.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time does pass, remember, like a star should your love be constant," the priestess intoned.

"Like a stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience each with the other, for storms will come, but they will go quickly," the Rabbi continued.

"Be free in giving of affection and warmth. Make love often, and be sensuous to one another. Have no fear, and let not the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Goddess and the God are with you now and always," the Priestess said softly.

"Is it your wish, Willow Rosenberg, to become joined with these women?" the Rabbi continued.

"It is, with all my heart and soul," Willow said firmly.

"Is it your wish, Buffy Anne Summers, to become joined with these women?" the Rabbi asked.

"It is, with all my heart and soul," Buffy smiled.

"Is it your wish, Tara MacKelvey, to become joined with these women?" the Rabbi asked once more.

"It is, with all my heart and soul," Tara said softly.

"What contract have you made together?" the Rabbi asked.

"To provide for each other financially, mentally, physically and emotionally," Willow said firmly. "We have a secure future, each of us."

"Are there any who say Nay to this union?" the Priestess asked.

No one stepped forward and Buffy sighed with relief.

The three women each took a ring and slowly slid them on the left ring fingers of each other. Then the gold bands were placed on the right hand, per Jewish tradition.

The Rabbi took the "contract" from the altar and began reading in Aramaic, detailing that each agreed to provide clothing, food, shelter, and to be attentive to each other's emotional needs throughout their union.

Xander and Brad stepped forward as witnesses and signed all three copies of the document.

Giles then stepped forward, holding up one of the goblets of wine and intoned a blessing over it for the young women, the first of seven.

Joyce, Xander, Anya, Brad, Mulder and Scully, and then Ira and Sheila Rosenberg followed.

The glass goblet was passed first to Willow, then Tara and Buffy last, each taking a small drink of the wine, taking the blessings into their marriage and themselves.

The Priestess took the goblet and poured the rest of the wine out in front of the altar. "Blessings to the Higher Ones," she intoned and handed the glass to the Rabbi. The male elder wrapped the goblet with a handkerchief and placed it at the foot of the altar.

"Lord and Lady, give these women your love and passion and your all consuming ardor," the priestess invoked. "Be with us here and tie closely the bonds between these three. Be with us here, give them the deepest of love and richness of body, of soul, and of spirit. Be with us here, let your strength and constancy be theirs for so long as they desire to remain together. Blessed Goddess and Laughing God, give to these before us, we do ask, your love and protection. Blessed be."

Buffy stepped forward and smashed part of the goblet, followed by Willow and then Tara.

Shouts of "Mazel Tov" greeted the women along with other shouts and cheers.

The three brides kissed before they dashed through the crowd towards the house to spend a few minutes alone in their room, a Jewish tradition Buffy and Tara were very anxious to share with Willow.

A half hour later the women returned to what was now the reception, food, music, laughter and good natured teasing.

Ira Rosenberg stood with wine in his hand. "Willow, I was unsure about this union but seeing the love between the three of you, I have no doubts any longer. Willow, you are the Naches of our life, the pride and joy from a child. On this Simcha, this happy occasion, we say L'Chaim! To life!"

"To life!" everyone shouted as the girls blushed.

Soon everyone has risen to offer a toast to the young women, even Spike.

After hours of eating, dancing, and celebrating, the three women stood to head up to their room for their bags. Giles was treating them to three days at a resort hotel along the coast.

Willow frowned as she noticed a figure in the shadows and Buffy turned, alert. "Is that Spike?" Buffy asked softly and then pulled Willow behind her when she noticed Spike taking with Angel.

"I didn't invite another vampire besides Spike and Angel, how about you?" Buffy quipped, getting ready for a fight.

Willow, looking slightly stunned, stepped around Buffy and took two steps towards the shadows.

Buffy blinked as Carson stepped from the shadows.

"Carson?" Willow whispered softly.


	43. Chapter 43

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Family Matters**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:** The gang, on a road trip, decides to make a stop in Reno for a wedding.

**Part 6**

"Carson?" Willow squeaked and started to rush past her wives when Buffy held her back and Angel stepped forward protectively.

"Are you our Carson, still a friendly ex-priest?" Buffy demanded.

"Ja, I am still a non-killing vampire," Carson smiled. "I came to celebrate your wedding and see Scarlet."

Willow pushed past Buffy and dashed into Carson's arms, both laughing as Tara and Buffy shook their heads, still not quite understanding the friendship between their werewolf wife and the unique vampire.

"How? Where have you been? We felt you die!" Willow demanded as Carson lifted her in the air and then brought her back down in his arms with a kiss on her cheek.

"Congratulations, Scarlet," Carson smiled, including Buffy and Tara in his glance. "You are truly blessed, the three of you. The how is that I didn't die. I went into a vampire coma and it took all this time to recover. Angel was kind enough to bury and not cremate me."

"I didn't want to take the chance since your body didn't turn to ash, I wasn't sure," Angel nodded, wrapping an arm around Cordelia's shoulder.

"What happened when you woke up?" Giles asked with a frown, knowing a vampire's mindless blood lust when awakening from an injury coma.

"I was a little out of my head, yes," Carson sighed. "Renfield found me and locked me away; feeding me until I was sane and myself"

Willow hugged the vampire tightly. "This is great!"

"I also come bearing serious news, Red," he said softly. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Willow said with a frown and looked up to find Buffy and Tara approaching, alerted by her energy change. "Alone?"

"No, this concerns the three of you," Carson said calmly.

"Talk guys," Willow said, grabbing her wives by the hand and leading them and the vampire towards the house.

Carson smiled as he sat down and watched the three brides arrange themselves on the sofa, Willow and Tara next to each other and Buffy on the floor between them. The vampire knew that the arrangement was totally unconscious, born out of an unspoken need to be close to each other as much as possible.

"I came bearing bad news, actually," he began slowly. "Because of my fight back to sanity I've attracted the interests of The Powers That Be. You know of them, ja?"

Buffy nodded. "Angel's talked about them. Some kind of cosmic forces or something, playing chess with lives and stuff."

"Sometimes it seems like it," Carson nodded.

"So what do they want with you?" Willow asked, her face reflecting her curiosity.

"They are interested in my ideas of teaching vampires another way," Carson shrugged. "In exchange for encouraging me in my endeavors, they gave me information to save your lives."

Buffy was immediately alert, her eyes flashing intensely.

"What?" Tara whispered.

"If you leave for England you'll be walking into a trap, they plan on killing all of you," Carson said softly.

"Then why agree to train us and everything? Why don't they just try to blast us here?" Buffy frowned.

"The Council fears attacking you in Sunnydale, you have too many friends and the town itself," Carson explained.

"The Hellmouth?" Willow ventured.

"Ja, they fear the magical battle might open it again," Carson nodded.

"So what do we do? Go to war with the Council, every Slayer and Watcher in the world as well as the vampires?" Buffy complained.

"I don't know," Carson admitted. "The Powers don't give advice on this one, just allowed me to tell you. Now I shall leave you to your wedding day with apologies for bringing bad news to such a happy occasion."

Willow stood up quickly as Carson rose and hugged the vampire. "Thank you, meine freund," she whispered.

"Anything for you, Scarlet," the vampire smiled and accepted a hug from the other two brides next.

Willow followed Carson to the front door and watched him climb into a small compact car with Renfield behind the wheel after hugs, promises and some tears.

Buffy and Tara walked up behind their mate, each placing a hand on Willow's shoulder.

"We'll hear from him again," Tara said softly.

"I know, he says that he's going to Europe," Willow nodded.

Buffy, her eyes watching for Watchers, pulled Willow into the house and closed the door, locking it.

Giles was surprised when Quentin Travers stepped out of the car in front of the Magic Box. The ex-Watcher hadn't been expecting the head of the Council to be there for the meeting, Giles had just called two days before.

Quentin hadn't even asked why Giles was requesting a meeting with the Council and his kids, he had merely agreed and said representatives would be there.

Now it was the head of the Council himself approaching the shop after closing hours: Quentin and three aides.

"Aides or magic users?" Giles muttered.

"One normal, two mages," Willow answered from behind Giles.

He didn't bother to look around at the witch and Slayer. He knew Tara was in the back already, shielding the place from magical attack. Giles heard and sensed Willow moving towards the back to help her wife, leaving Buffy and the ex-Watcher to greet their guests.

"You ready, Buffy?" Giles asked softly, wishing he had a drink of scotch.

"Yes," Buffy said firmly. "Xander, Anya and Mom are standing by with cars, Willow and Tara say they're at the top of their game and I'm in great shape. You?"

"Glock pistol in my waistband, magical talisman to resist magic attack and I'm angry," Giles nodded. He moved to the door and unlocked it slowly before the Watchers could knock.

Buffy felt her muscles tensing and could feel Tara and Willow's energy shifting as well.

Quentin nodded slightly to Giles and faced Buffy with no expression either on his face or in his eyes. The Slayer moved back slightly and gestured towards the back room.

"We're set up with tea, scotch, sodas and stuff," Buffy said calmly.

"Of course," Quentin moved towards the back room with the three following. Buffy quickly noting that none of them were setting off her "spidey" senses and didn't seem to be projecting any magic energy.

Willow and Tara stood on the other side of a round table, holding hands and looking fairly nervous as the Watchers entered.

Quentin simply sat down and his aides moved to the sofa against the wall.

Buffy and Giles entered behind Quentin and hesitated.

"I gather from your magickal shields and cautious attitudes that something has changed," Quentin said bluntly. "Are we discussing this?"

The Sunnydale group sat down slowly, Tara keeping her eyes on the aides.

"The girls have discovered that you intend to kill them when they reach England, and probably Joyce and myself as well," Giles said bluntly.

"And what would be the point of paying for your plane fare if we intended to eliminate all of you? We could do that just as easily here," Quentin asked, his eyes and face still impassive.

"Hellmouth," Tara said softly, lowering her gaze.

"Excuse me?" Quentin questioned.

"Don't play ignorant, Quentin," Giles growled. "It doesn't become you."

"Alright," Quentin's eyes blazed for a moment before becoming lizard like again. "You are correct, if we intended to harm you, we wouldn't dare try it while in Sunnydale because of the danger of opening the Hellmouth with such powerful magicks."

"Why the hell are we fighting each other?" Buffy demanded. "You train Slayers to fight demons and vampires and save the world, that's what we've continued to do."

"We've been through this," Quentin complained. "Ms. Rosenberg's magick is too unpredictable and too powerful to allow to exist."

"I can be quite predictable," Willow said softly, her face flushing. "You're threatening my wives and family. Want to predict how I'll react, Hellmouth or not?"

Quentin sighed and two of the aides shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

"No, that's why we would want to eliminate the threat somewhere other than in Sunnydale," Quentin agreed. "If that's what had been planned. So, I take it that you won't be traveling to England at this point? What are your alternatives other than attempting to run?"

"We could call a truce, you leave us alone but under watch, as usual," Buffy suggested. "We report on dangers, you advise us of upcoming dangers and you leave Sunnydale to us."

"The Council has determined that is too risky," Quentin frowned.

"Which will cost more? We tell every Slayer about the others, the girls go on the run and lots of people get hurt or killed. Maybe even a re-emergence of the Hellmouth or other power spots going out of control. Darkness wins, Quentin," Giles reasoned.

"Darkness has already gotten your Slayer and one witch, how long before the other one falls with them?" Quentin countered.

Buffy frowned. "Hey, we're right here and still on the side of good, thank you!"

"You've had an affair with a vampire which resulted in the world almost being destroyed, you gave into Dracula without even a fight and it's known that your pet vampire has more than a crush on you," Quentin snapped.

"I resisted Dracula! Especially when he wanted me to leave the light and Tara!" Buffy said in a low growl. "We all did! Even when she was hurting, Willow resisted and protected Tara and nearly gave her life for me!"

"This is not productive," Giles complained. "Either we figure out some answers or we start throwing magic bolts at each other like some bad science fiction movie."

"Yes, you're right, Rupert," Quentin nodded after a moment. "What would you suggest?"

"Send them to the university here, under the guidance of the Educator and myself," Giles began. "Train Willow and Tara to be Watchers and Buffy can train upcoming Slayers. We rejoin the Council but you treat my Slayer and her mates differently. They are adult women now."

"Same requests as before," Quentin mumbled.

"Yes, our needs and desires are simple," Willow smirked. "We don't want to go to war with you, we want to stay in the fight and we can help."

Quentin's eyes roamed towards his companion's eyes and Tara and Willow both tensed.

/Guys?/ Buffy called mentally, her hand on a club under the table. /I can take him out with one blow./

/Not yet, no magic energy coming from them yet./ Tara advised.

Quentin turned back to the table with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, we will try this," he said slowly. "I suspected as much when you called. I shall assign a Watcher from the training committee to arrange school and training schedules within the week."

Tara relaxed visibly but Giles and Willow still looked concerned. Buffy frowned, trying to sense the energy from her wives and the Watchers.

Giles glanced at the young women, his eyes questioning.

Willow slowly nodded and Buffy closed her eyes in relief and nodded.

"Yes, let's try working together, please," Tara said gratefully.

The week went by slowly for the girls. After canceling their travel plans, they had shifted their focus into going back to school at Sunnydale U with the help of the Council. The Watcher from the Educator program had worked closely with the three young women in planning their semester and school year.

The Sunnydale gang was still jumpy, even after working with the Council for that week. Buffy kept expecting an attack at every turn and was getting tired.

However, once back in school, Willow and Tara settled right in and hit the top of their classes immediately, as anticipated by family and friends. Buffy, spending her nights Slaying and her days watching over her shoulder, wasn't as focused on school.

Finally, after another week, the Slayer was back into the usual routine; school, slaying, and working with the educator the Council had sent.

The girls were beginning to think of future concerns, moving out of the house into their own place, training new Slayers and Hunters, graduating school. One common theme to the ideas was opening a "Self Defense Academy" to utilize Buffy's skills and talents. It would also give the trio an income other than from the Council.

The witches were also helping out more at the shop and Giles was thinking of expanding the shop now that they weren't planning a temporary future in England. The group began focusing on Sunnydale once again.

Anya wrapped her arm around Xander's waist as they exited the court house, guiding a tearful Xander away from the Halls of Justice. Buffy, Willow and Tara were waiting patiently outside, having already testified earlier in the day. The friends gathered around the young man for a tight group hug.

"It's okay, Xan," Buffy said softly. "You did it!"

"You are so brave!" Anya agreed.

"I… I don't feel brave," Xander grumbled. "H-he wouldn't take a plea, made me testify against him."

"Xander, your father should have been in a courtroom long before this!" Willow said firmly. "You didn't put him there, you are not to blame for this! He hit you all your life, it's not your fault."

"My head knows that but inside isn't so sure," Xander tried to smile.

"What did the Prosecutor say about the case?" Buffy asked, hoping to lead Xander away from the raw emotions.

"That defense lawyer was such a bitch and made it sound like Xander was the one who was the violent one!" Anya complained.

"The jury will see through that with his record of drunken violence," Willow pointed out.

"That's what the prosecutor said," Xander nodded. "Said I did real well and that my dad might even get some jail time and be ordered to stay away from us."

"When will you know?" Tara asked softly.

"Closing arguments are happening now, then it's up to the judge to decide," Xander answered.

"Yes, he was too much of a coward to face a jury," Anya commented. "Why would he choose a judge giving judgment over a jury? It is because he's a coward, right?"

"He knew the pictures of you after the beating would crucify him with 12 of his peers," Buffy said bitterly, unable to resist looking at the scars on his face and slightly crooked nose.

"Let's go for pizza," Anya suggested. "Giles is working the store today and you can tell us all about school and other mundane things."

"I agree, we took the day off from school," Tara nodded, wrapping an arm around Willow's waist as everyone turned to walk down the courthouse steps.

"Pizza?" Xander's face brightened.

By the time the gang had finished a couple of large pizzas, two pitchers of soda, several arcade games and fought over the jukebox, everyone was feeling good and close again.

Xander and Anya were snuggling and making redecorating plans for the apartment they had taken over from Giles. Willow and Tara were debating with Anya about color choices. Buffy sat back and watched her wives and friends with a smile.

The small group left the pizza joint laughing and playfully chasing each other with threats of tickle fights.

Xander grabbed Willow from behind and spun her around as the red-haired girl shrieked playfully. He put her down and dashed off towards Buffy's jeep.

Buffy dashed after her friend with shouts of "Tickle Monster", grabbing her best male friend.

At first Tara thought the sounds were a car backfiring or a power hammer or something at a construction site until Willow pulled her to the asphalt. Willow had thrown her body almost entirely over Tara's as her arms covered their heads.

"No! Buffy!" Xander's scream cut through the confusion Willow and Tara were feeling and they both looked up to see Xander cradling Buffy in his arms and Anya getting to her feet.

"No," Willow whispered and both witches scrambled to get to their wife.

Tara whimpered as Xander clutched Buffy in his arms and she could see blood spreading across her wife's chest.

"Xander, put her down! We need to see!" Willow said loudly.

Xander, tears streaming down his face as Anya shouted into her cell phone to the 911 operator, placed Buffy carefully down on the asphalt as people began gathering around the group.

Willow turned her wife over and growled as she took in three spreading circles of blood on Buffy's back. She pulled Buffy back over and ripped the blonde's shirt open but only found one exit wound.

"Anya! Three gunshot wounds, entry in the back, one exit wound!" she shouted at the former demon.

"Gunshots?" Xander echoed.

"That's what it looks and sounded like," Willow said bitterly, placing a hand firmly on the exit wound as she noted Buffy's shallow but steady breathing and Tara checked the blonde's pulse.

"Rapid," Tara whimpered as sirens began screaming in the distance.

"Buffy?" Xander whispered.

"Anya, call Giles and Joyce Mom," Willow instructed. "Xander, you stay and talk with the cops then follow us to the hospital."

Xander and Anya both nodded as the paramedics pulled up into the parking lot.

"Who the hell would shoot at us?" Anya demanded as she looked around.

Giles leaned against the wall of the waiting room, his hand on Joyce's shoulder as they waited and waited. It hurt to look up and see Xander's shirt covered in blood, knowing that it was Buffy's blood. They were still waiting to hear if the Slayer would survive.

A doctor had already been by several times to update the family and wives of the young Slayer and, so far, the news wasn't encouraging. The bullets had done quite a bit of damage to Buffy's lungs and the one that had gone through her body had traveled through the Slayer's heart, only her Slayer healing had kept her alive. During the ambulance ride to the hospital Buffy had stopped breathing from her collapsed lungs and lack of blood flow.

Her heart had been started again but they all knew it was touch and go two hours later.

The police had been through and had promised to check the whereabouts of Xander's father and the crime scene. The girls and Giles had been unable to think of anyone else that might want to assassinate either Xander or Buffy.

Giles frowned, wondering if the Council would try something so underhanded and prayed he was wrong. Even if he weren't, the Sunnydale police wouldn't be able to do much about a Watcher Strike Team out to assassinate his kids.

Giles had no idea how much time had passed when a different doctor entered the waiting room and approached them slowly. Willow was softly sobbing in Tara's arms, Anya was asleep in his and Joyce was sitting rigidly next to a hunched over Giles.

"Summers family?" the doctor ventured and everyone sat up straight, trying to ignore the blood on the doctor's surgical scrubs that looked much like the blood on Xander's shirt.

"Yes, we're Buffy's family," Joyce stammered. "How is she?"

"Miss Summers is in the ICU recovery room," the doctor said slowly, sitting down across from Giles and Joyce and next to Willow and Tara. "She's not out of danger yet. The damage to her internal organs was massive but repairable. The question now is up to her, she has to fight back and wake up."

"She may not wake up?" Willow whispered.

"There's a possibility that her coma may extend indefinitely or permanently," the doctor said, hesitating.

"We need to be with her," Willow said, her voice cracking.

"Two people at a time and only for 10 minutes out of every half hour," the doctor instructed. "She's unconscious but I believe that people in comas can hear their loved ones. Talk to her, encourage her to come back."

"Thank you, doctor," Giles said absently.

"Dr. Johansson was her surgeon and he'll be around in an hour to explain everything that happened with Miss Summers. I'm Dr. Ben Chapman, I assisted Dr. Johansson and if there's anything you need, please have the nurses page me."

Willow and Tara dashed for the elevator as Joyce broke down in Giles' arms.

Two days later the entire gang and family were exhausted and the vigil at the hospital was becoming long and weary. Buffy was still comatose with a machine breathing for her and a pace maker keeping her heart beating regularly.

On the third night, Xander volunteered to go out for food after the hospital cafeteria had closed and Willow offered to go with him. Anya was closing the shop up as Giles took Joyce home for some much needed rest.

After getting Tara to eat at least two slices of pizza, Willow and Tara once again debated about healing Buffy magically or letting the usual fantastic Slaying healing take over. Willow was in favor of magic and Tara pointed out that they didn't have clear ethics.

A heated argument ensued until Xander dragged them out of the ICU waiting room onto the roof of the Sunnydale hospital in the night air.

"Look, I know that we're not supposed to go against Fate and all that stuff but what good is our talents if we can't help Buffy?" Willow demanded.

"It might be Buffy's time, Will! We have to accept that and see if she survives!" Tara argued.

"Slayers aren't supposed to die from gunshots!" Willow countered. "Vampires, werewolves, demons, magic! Anything but someone shooting from a roof!"

"We don't know who shot Buffy," Tara countered.

"Goddamn it! What about Giles and Joyce Mom, they're hurting! Can't we save her for them?" Willow whined.

"Willow, please," Tara begged. "We need to wait!"

"Yeah, the police proved that it wasn't my dad but they don't think it was a random shooter," Xander added to the conversation.

Willow's hands clenched tightly as she looked at her best friend and wife. She turned and yelled at the sky in anger.

"Leave me alone for awhile, guys," Willow said softly.

"Willow?" Tara asked gently.

"Just need to yell at the Powers That Be for awhile, okay?" Willow smiled sadly. "I want Buffy okay. We're not complete without her."

"I know, baby," Tara nodded, pulling Willow into her arms as Xander busied himself by looking over the edge of the roof. "If she doesn't start getting better, we'll do a healing, I promise. It's just a gray area."

"With Faith in prison, the world needs a Slayer," Willow pointed out. "Go back to her, I'll be fine."

"Alright, don't be long, wife," Tara whispered, kissing Willow gently.

Xander frowned as he and Tara took the elevator down to the ICU floor.

"Tara? Why can't you heal Buffy? You're a strong witch type," he questioned.

"Just because we're witches doesn't mean that we can just go around using the power for whatever we like, even when it might mean someone's life," Tara said slowly.

"You healed Willow when she stabbed herself because of Oz," Xander pointed out and Tara's frown deepened.

"It… it felt right," she responded, her voice soft and unsure.

"And healing Buffy, the Slayer; Buffy, your wife; Buffy, Willow's wife and stuff doesn't feel right?!" Xander's voice squeaked in anger.

Tara shuffled her feet and let her hair fall over her face as she looked down.

"I-I don't know," she admitted. "The energy surrounding her is erratic and we can't reach her psychically and we should be able to. She might already be gone, Xander."

"You mean the machines might be keeping her alive but her spirit is gone?" the young man wrapped his arms around himself, wanting to curl up and hide somewhere.

"Yes, Willow won't look at that possibility," Tara explained, wiping at her tears.

"Neither will we until you know for sure!" Xander said firmly.

"Willow and I will try and reach her again tonight," Tara nodded.

Xander and Anya kept the nurses busy while Willow, Tara, Giles and Joyce stood on either side of Buffy's bed, holding hands and forming a rough circle over the Slayer.

Willow and Giles felt their minds shifting into "magic" mode as Tara began chanting softly, forming a circle. Joyce recognized the feeling of the gathering energy from when they had aided Buffy in her attack on Adam and relaxed into the chanting, closing her eyes and letting her mind drift.

Willow let Tara lead the energy circle, feeling her wife's stable influence dashing around the circle.

Joyce felt a sense of confusion soon radiating among the group as the energy wavered and she felt Tara and Willow's energy pull back. The worried mother opened her eyes slowly.

Tara and Willow looked equally as confused.

"Willow, Tara?" Giles asked softly, dropping his hand from Willow's as she stroked Buffy's hair.

"She's still there but lost," Willow whispered, tears streaking down her face. "It's like something is blocking her from coming back."

"Buffy can't find the line to come back to us, that's why her healing hasn't kicked in," Tara added.

"Do you know what's blocking her?" Giles asked, his face intense. "Is it a demon or magic?"

"I'm not sure," Tara shook her head. "It's not attacking, just blocking."

"Can you get through it?" Joyce asked softly, looking down at her comatose daughter.

Tara and Willow looked at each other and then back at Buffy.

"We've got to," Willow nodded.

"But we don't know how," Tara added.

"Research time," Giles declared. "I'll open the shop for you both and I'll research the books I have at home."

"Let's get to it," Willow agreed.

"I'm staying with Buffy," Joyce said, pulling up a stool and taking Buffy's limp hand into her strong one.

It was another two days before Tara called everyone on their cell phones to meet her at the Summers' home.

Soon everyone was sitting in the living room anxious for answers.

"I… I think we might be able to break through whatever is blocking Buffy," Tara said slowly. "I, uh, think if we kinda do what Willow did at the ocean only with Earth energy and break through and guide her back, it might work."

"Where would you do this?" Giles asked.

"There's an old Indian site in the woods, the local witches and pagans use it for rituals and holidays," Tara explained. "I think it would be easier to connect with the Earth energy there."

"Can we help?" Xander asked anxiously.

Tara frowned and shook her head. "I don't think so; except maybe watch over Buffy for us? Someone is doing this intentionally."

"We'll be there," Xander nodded firmly.

"I'll do what I can to shield her," Giles added. "When will you do this?"

"Now," Willow said quickly.

Tara nodded with a frown.

Giles stood up quickly. "Come on, Xander, Anya, we'll go back to the hospital and help Joyce watch over Buffy."

"This is moving too fast," Xander complained. "We don't even know who shot Buff for sure."

"We will!" Willow said firmly.

Willow watched impatiently as Tara set up the candles, incense and goblet of water in the ancient stone circle in the woods. The red-haired witch knew that it helped center her lover and tried not to rush Tara into the working.

The hacker-witch also knew that she needed to relax herself and began mentally forming the circle in her mind, using her energy to start raising the power as she walked the circle of stones.

Tara smiled as Willow's energy settled slightly and started melding with the energy of the area instead of fighting against it. Maybe Joyce had been right, Tara was the balance in the incredible teamwork of the group. Willow could be erratic, powerful but erratic and Buffy was all action.

The witch sighed and lit the candles and then incense, ensuring there was a bottle of water nearby incase something knocked a candle or incense over.

She sat down in the middle of the circle and held out her hands for Willow to join her.

Willow smiled and sat down cross-legged across from her wife and lover, feeling her energy and mind slip further into "magic mode." She knew Tara was right, this energy took longer and was harder to direct but it was more stable and life affirming than the chaotic energy she was tempted to use.

The witches reached for each other's hands and closed their eyes, sending their connection to the earth and feeling the loving acceptance from each other, their friends and the Earth herself.

Tara's eyes snapped open in surprise when Willow cried out in surprise and pain. The blonde witch tried to mentally process the sight of Willow's eyes becoming unfocused as she pulled out some kind of dart from her breast.

"T-Tar?" Willow whispered before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back unconscious.

"Willow!" Tara screamed, reaching for her lover as the connection fluctuated with the Earth.

Three figures stepped out of the woods, one carrying a tranquilizer gun. Tara's mind screamed as Quentin approached the circle and looked down at Willow.

"Perfect," he commented. "Don't fight us, please."

"Y-you shot Buffy?" Tara demanded, pulling Willow into her arms.

"When you have a fantastic team such as yours, the key is to break up the team and separate the fighters," Quentin shrugged. "It gave us the chance to take Miss Rosenberg into custody without interference from you and the Slayer."

Tara whimpered as the two men started towards her and Willow slowly, their faces determined.

"Don't fight us on this, there are two magic users behind you ready to shield against your magicks," Quentin warned. "They will hurt you if necessary."

"Y-you're not taking my wife!" Tara stammered.

"Once we eliminate her magical abilities, we will return her to you," Quentin commented, waving the men forward to take the unconscious Willow from Tara's arms.

"No!" Tara whispered, her eyes suddenly shifting to a bright blue, almost neon and painfully blue.

"What?" Quentin muttered, his eyes widening as Tara stood up. "Stop her!"

Tara held up her hand and Quentin saw his two magic users standing behind Tara go flying into the trees. In a moment, they were hanging by their collars from tree branches twenty feet above the ground unconscious.

The witch waved her hand and the two men reaching for Willow went flying back as well against tree trunks. Vines came up from the ground and encircled them, tying them to the trees.

"What?" Quentin repeated, taking several steps back.

"You are going against the wishes of those that watch over the universe," Tara said calmly but it wasn't the witches' normal voice. This voice vibrated and echoed around the Elder Watcher. "You are upsetting the balance that has been decided."

"What are you?" Quentin demanded, his expression betraying a sense of fear.

"I am Tara but I am also the spirit of Justice and Balance," Tara said easily. "You will cease this senseless attack on the Slayer and her lovers. You will either leave them alone or work with them in their fight."

"If we refuse?" Quentin growled, feeling his skin crawl from the energy radiating from the young woman as her hair flowed around her, as if blown by a gentle wind.

"You will be eliminated," Tara/Spirit shrugged. "These three are vital to the fight coming. You are not. Adapt or go extinct."

"Rosenberg isn't dangerous?" Quentin snapped with a deep frown.

"Of course she is, everyone is," Tara/Spirit smiled sadly. "Especially those with power. You will trust in her willpower and the love that the three of them share to keep her on the proper side of things. You cannot control things or people as you think you are allowed."

"You're controlling the witch!" Quentin countered.

"No, I am merely sharing her body for a moment," Spirit replied. "Don't mistake a momentary sharing as weakness. You'll see what draws us to Tara in a moment. Leave them alone, Quentin Travers."

"Alright," Quentin agreed. The fight had become much too expensive in costs and possibly lives.

Tara's head snapped back and the witch stretched out her arms.

Quentin fell backwards on the ground as Tara began levitating several feet off the ground and the wind suddenly whipped up around her. The Watcher was stunned when Willow sat up blinking in confusion.

"T-Tara?" she called softly.

In a moment the other Watchers were gone, including Quentin, and Tara fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

"Tara!" Willow shouted, rushing to her lover and pulling Tara into her arms. She whimpered when Tara opened her eyes and Willow saw the unnatural blue.

When Tara opened them again, they were normal and the witch was blinking.

"Hospital, got to get to hospital," Tara whispered as Willow helped her wife to her feet.

"Explain again what happened," Giles demanded as Buffy, Willow and Tara hugged and kissed in Buffy's hospital room.

"We walked in and found Buffy awake and fine," Willow grinned.

"You know what I mean," Giles smirked back, wrapping an arm around Joyce's shoulder as Xander giggled. Anya laughed and reached for her husband's hand.

"I, uh, we were reaching for the energy of the Earth and the Council attacked us," Tara began, settling in on one side of Buffy as Willow took the other. "They shot Willow with a tranquilizer dart and were going to take her. I, uh, stopped them."

"It was totally awesome, Giles!" Willow said enthusiastically. "Quentin was on his a… backside and two wizards were hanging in the trees by their shirts and two others were wrapped up like turkeys!"

"Turkeys?" Xander questioned.

"The Earth," Tara said softly, her head ducking. "I channeled the Earth energy and spirit. The vines and trees held them."

"What happened to Quentin and the others?" Joyce asked.

"He agreed to stop fighting us and they disappeared," Willow smiled, reaching up to nuzzle Buffy's neck.

"Where?" Giles pressed.

"Back to England," Tara blushed a bright red as Giles fell back into a chair, stunned.

"You… you transported five people half way around the world?" he whispered and Tara nodded.

"With the help of Mother Earth," she added.

"Wow!" Xander muttered and Anya nodded vigorously, having seen powerful magic before but usually of a dark kind.

"They'll leave us alone now?" Buffy asked, still angry at having nearly been killed and Willow almost taken from them.

"They'll work with us instead of against us," Giles nodded. "I received a call from Quentin. Seems there's something he wants to talk to us about, asking for our help."

"Now what?" Buffy complained. "Another apocalypse?"

"Not quite," Giles smiled. "Quentin said he would explain but they have a rogue Slayer, someone very unique and he thinks we might be best suited to train him."

"Rogue Slayer?" Buffy repeated. "Faith? They're letting Faith out?"

"No, not Faith, someone younger," Giles said calmly.

"Him, you said him," Tara frowned. "I thought Slayers were only female."

"That's the mystery," Giles smiled. "The new would-be Slayer is a male and a handful, Quentin admitted. He said that he'd explain."

"A male Slayer?" Buffy frowned. "Isn't that like against everything that's ever gone before?"

"Yes," Giles agreed. "And he should be here by the end of the week. Of course, I'm not sure how Quentin will explain missing stamps in his passport after your dimensional shift."

Willow's eyebrows rose in amusement as Buffy began to giggle. "Can we report them for leaving the country illegally. See how they explain that one?"

The End


	44. Chapter 44

**Red Moon Rising**** - ****Ripper**

**By Frau Hunter Ash**

Copyright © 2001

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and show all belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui, and God only knows who else. The X-files characters and show all belong to Chris Carter, Fox and possibly others. No copyright infringement was intended and suing me will not make you any money! The storyline, however, is the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**Sethanon's Disclaimer: **No I did not write this story Hunter Ash did. Yes I have Hunter's permission to post this story here.

Wow what a journey Hunter Ash has taken the Scoobies on – thank you Hunter for this brilliant story.

**Feedback: **Feedback welcome!

**Grouping: **Buffy/Willow/Tara

**Summary:**One of the Scooby Gang is missing, sending everyone into a nightmare of anxiety and fear. The search leads the gang to a familiar face and a new sorcerer.

**Part 1**

February in Sunnydale

Jagdesh Singh sighed as he watched the group of teens enter the store. This was almost a regular event, happening every other day. They would enter, cause a ruckus, steal him blind and dash for the safety of the back streets of Sunnydale.

The Indian Sikh didn't mind so much with this group, they didn't steal cigarettes, beer or candy, they stole cans of tuna, green beans, chili; in other words, food.

The Sikh owner of the small mini mart remembered growing up on the dirt streets in India, stealing to survive himself. Jagdesh only made halfhearted attempts to stop the teens and shrugged when his wife demanded to know why he didn't phone the police or banish the kids from the store. He would just smile, remove a twenty-dollar bill from his pocket and put it in the register.

The Sihk made a show of chasing the teens out, yelling and screaming that he was going to call the police and then ignored his wife's glares as he went back to work.

The small group of teens, known among the runaways and street people as the Jesus Brigade laughed, as they ducked down a series of alleys leading back to their residence. This week it was an old mansion in the dying part of town. It wasn't bad, dark and cold at night but the cops didn't cruise by often and there weren't any neighbors to report their candlelight.

"Hey," Slash slowed down when they turned the corner, slowing the rest of the group down. He pointed and everyone crowded around the figure on the alley floor.

It was a man and all he had on was a pair of black sweat pants. He had his back to them and was curled up on a piece of cardboard.

"Holy crap!" Gator, who a lifetime before had been born and raised in Louisiana, exclaimed. "Look at that back! Someone went nuts all over that boy."

"Damn!" Molly muttered. "Looks like ripped up newspaper, is that his skin?"

"Yeah," Slash said, being the one to kneel down next to the man. "Hey, man, can you hear me?"

The man opened his eyes but didn't seem to register Slash's presence.

"Leave him," Samson, so called because of his long hair, urged. "Just some kinky drunk."

"Nah," Slash said softly. "His hands are hurt and that back wasn't kinky, that was major hurt."

"He's older, not a street kid," Molly argued.

"Yeah, but he's one of us and it's getting dark," Slash smiled, lifting something up from around the man's neck. Molly nodded as the dusk sunlight shone on a cheap but very large pewter cross.

Samson wore a leather collar with silver crosses tacked to it; Slash wore three different silver crosses, each chain a different length, creating a row of crosses down his chest. All the other street kids of the group wore very visible crosses, hence the name, Jesus Brigade.

Samson grabbed the man's feet as Slash moved to snatch him under the shoulders.

Molly adjusted her own large gothic cross with an uneasy glance at the setting sun.

Rack smiled when he spotted the red-haired witch making her way through the crowd waiting outside his door for their magic "fix." She had been coming to him for over a week and the sorcerer was beyond pleased. Witches with power of her caliber didn't cross his threshold often. He was surprised some powerful sorcerer hadn't grabbed her up for proper training.

Not that Rack was complaining. He wasn't one for training anyone. The sorcerer had learned his talents weren't much beyond simple casting but his true talent lay in what he did with it. Taking those with slight magic talent on hazy "trips," feeding them just enough magical energy to get them stoned, kept them coming back for more until they were desperate enough to pay the price, that was Rack's talent. He was a natural born "drug" dealer.

The price tag for each one was different. Most of the time it was sex, especially from the good looking females. Sometimes money, sometimes drugs. It always included their magical energy until they were used up and useless to be discarded like empty fast food bags.

So far the red-head hadn't reached the point of being desperate yet and Rack was enjoying their "sessions." She had an inner spark and spunk that he liked and related too. He could especially relate to her darkness and knew that she had tasted it before meeting him. Rack hoped to draw her back to that before he was done.

The sorcerer began thinking of making her a partner as the week went on. With her power and his guidance, they could rule Sunnydale within months.

Rack went to the head of the line and smiled down at the one he had nicknamed Strawberry. "Give me a minute, lover," he asked, closing the door before she could protest they weren't lovers. He knew that would come in time as well. It always did.

The pusher turned his one good eye towards the curtained area at the back of his residence and smiled. He needed a push himself and had the perfect solution. A ready made generator. Of course he didn't know how much longer this one could last, Rack had been draining him for two months already and the man was almost mindless.

Rack walked over and squatted in front of the chained man and smiled. "Got to remember to feed you today, don't I? You're looking a little thin and weak."

"Balls off," the man muttered in a rare moment of life.

Rack grinned wide. He did like spunk, he also loved it when they resisted and with this one he had free rein.

The sorcerer reached out and placed his hand over his prisoner's chest and yanked the magical and life energy from the man, using the most painful of methods. His prisoner screamed as his body arched and he struggled against the chains holding him close to the wall. After a moment, Rack released him and the man slumped over on his side barely conscious, blood flowing from his nose.

Rack opened the door and motioned Strawberry inside. The young woman looked around and settled in her favorite spot, a large and comfortable sofa. Rack followed her over and sat next to her. "Ready for a ride?" he purred.

"Who's that?" Strawberry asked with a frown, pointing at the man in chains. The young woman could tell that the man had been there awhile from the wounds on his wrists and ankles from the chains and his emaciated appearance. His trousers were in tatters and he was missing his shirt, shoes and socks. His chest and arms were covered with burns and cuts, obviously having been through torture.

"He's our power source, Strawberry," Rack smiled, shrugging off his mistake of not closing the curtains. "You'll be feeding on his energy today."

"You use him to supply your magical trips and then steal the life force from those kids out there paying you for the trips," Strawberry ventured with a smile. "You're clever. How long have you been doing this?"

"A lot longer than you would think," Rack laughed, reaching out to stroke her hair. "I'm far older than I look. The energy keeps me young and the downfall of all those souls out there keep me alive and give me power."

"Deals with devils?" Strawberry smirked.

"Something like that," Rack nodded. "You want in? You could live forever if you do it right. All those desperate kids out there, they supply the energy and we give them moments of escape. Think about it, it's either us and magic or ecstasy and clubbing all night long."

"Yeah," Strawberry said slowly. "I think I do."

"You've tasted the power, I can feel it," Rack smiled, leaning back on the sofa.

"Yes, I was almost totally over when I was nabbed by self righteous white-light types," Strawberry growled. "They drained my energy and put bindings on me. Took me forever to slowly work those off."

"You want it back, Strawberry?" Rack asked softly.

"Yes," the red-head nodded firmly, glancing over at the chained prisoner. "What's his story? He looks almost done for."

"He won't last much longer," Rack agreed. "Gotta say, he's lasted longer than I thought. Once I got past his shields I discovered that he was a remarkable source of power. He had been neglecting it for so long though."

"How did you get him?" the young woman asked, sitting forward on the sofa and looking at the prisoner as he stirred slightly.

"I bought the markers of a big time magic caster," Rack smirked. "Seems he has this serious gambling problem and I bought his markers. One of those who owed him was a sorcerer who owed some major magical energy. To keep me from collecting out of his hide, he gave me his friend."

"Oh cold!" the girl smirked.

"Totally," Rack agreed. "We kidnapped his old mate, used the connections they still had to bind him and start draining him."

"Will you kill him or leave him drained? Could he recover his magic?" Strawberry asked thoughtfully.

"Possibly regain his magic someday," Rack frowned in thought. "He probably won't though. Weird case, girlfriend. The torture I use to build his energy and anger up has reacted badly with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I torture them to raise their anger, makes the magic easier to drain," Rack explained. "Then they get hopeless and their shields are totally gone. This one, he had shields on top of shields, some of them from himself. He cut off part of himself behind walls and refused to deal with stuff, I guess. When I knocked those walls down, he can't handle it and is mentally out to lunch."

"What do you mean 'cut himself off'?" Strawberry asked, obviously curious.

"I've seen it a lot in the kids who come through here," Rack shrugged. "Some of them were, or are, so abused that their minds couldn't take it and separates into fragments. Sometimes even forming personalities to deal with the pain and stuff."

"I remember that from psych class, alter personalities," Strawberry nodded. "He's a multiple?"

"Not quite totally," Rack smiled. "Something happened in his youth that snapped his mind and he totally rejected whoever he had been and stuffed that down. Now without those shields, all that is trying to come to the surface and he can't handle it."

"So he's retreating into what?" the girl asked with a frown.

"Into the void," Rack smirked. "No mind, no focus, no personality."

"Catatonic? Wow! Unusual!"

"Yeah, his energy is almost done," Rack looked over at his toy without expression. "He'll probably be dead in days. Now, let's talk about you joining me."

Strawberry nodded, turning away from the prisoner.

The next night Strawberry was back on the sofa with Rack. This time he considered them as beginning partners and was moving to nuzzle her neck, making it apparent what part of that partnership would entail. Strawberry bared her neck to him, pulling him closer as he moved to kiss her.

Strawberry pushed him back slightly. He looked at her with a growl and then a puzzled expression at her smile. "What?" he demanded.

"Equals, Rack," Strawberry insisted. "Share it with me while we do this. I want to feel your mind and energy as you take me."

Rack moaned at the thought of finally achieving sex with the beautiful and powerful witch and nodded. He moved to kiss her as she pulled him on top of her on the sofa. He felt her energy touching his and lowered his shields enough to let her in to most of his self.

The sorcerer shouted in surprise when the door to his inner chamber flew open. He tried to get up and found that his limbs felt like lead and he had no energy. He looked down and found Strawberry's eyes Magic black from her casting, from her holding him and binding him from acting.

In his doorway was a small blonde female and a young man armed with a crossbow.

"Slayer," Rack muttered, recognizing the vague description running around the demon bars. "Slayer and witch. Where's the other witch?" he growled as Willow pulled herself out from under him and rushed to Buffy's side.

"Keeping your toys out there at bay," Buffy growled. "Will, where's Giles?"

"Curtain, over there," the witch muttered, letting Buffy wrap an arm around her. Buffy took the crossbow from Xander, pointing it at Rack while her friend rushed to the curtain, flinging it back.

"Hey, guys!" Xander called.

The two lovers looked over and blinked. The chains were empty and there was no sign of Rack's prisoner other than blood-coated shackles. Buffy turned to the sorcerer, her eyes blazing.

"Where is he?!" she shouted.

Rack smirked and refused to answer.

Buffy crossed the space quickly and brought the butt of the crossbow up under Rack's chin, sending the man almost flying over the back of the sofa. He slid down onto it, barely conscious.

"You like torture?" Buffy hissed, grabbing him by his genitals. "I'll show you what real pain is if you don't tell me where he is!"

"Slayers don't kill humans," Rack muttered.

"I don't care about ethics right now," Buffy snapped. "That's my Watcher, friend and Dad-figure. And Strawberry over there really loves him like a dad too and she's not a Slayer. Want her to let loose on you?"

"Wouldn't dare," Rack smirked through his bloody nose.

"Xander?" Buffy called as the young man left the torture area.

"No sign, nothing left of his," Xander said softly. Buffy knew the sight of the gore coated shackles and Willow's description of Giles had disturbed Xander and all of them more than they were admitting to, even to themselves.

"Will?" Buffy called, her face firm. "You tell us where he is or we walk out of here and leave you to her."

Rack looked over with another smirk, thinking he knew Strawberry/Willow and her limitations. His eyes widened as her eyes changed from Magic-black to a strange yellow and black. She smiled, revealing fangs and stretched out a hand.

The sorcerer wasn't aware that he whimpered slightly as reddish fur sprouted on the girls' hand and the fingernails became claws.

"Okay, all right!" he shouted. "I finished with him and tossed him outside last night! I put a cross around his neck and threw him out!"

"Why a cross?" Buffy asked, obviously puzzled.

"A fighting chance," Rack muttered, dropping his head. "He was a sorcerer once."

"Rack, listen closely," Buffy snarled, squatting down in front of him. "Fair warning, pack up your traveling medicine show here and get out of my town. Next time I'll let Strawberry take you out… painfully. You ever see a werewolf play with its food?"

Rack turned pale and nodded.

"Come on, guys, let's find Dad," Buffy said, turning and ignoring the pusher.

Willow smiled, releasing the magic bindings from Rack and letting the wolf retreat inside.

Once outside the magically shielded place, Willow shivered. "Goddess, I need a shower!"

"Did you do any energy tonight?" Buffy asked, immediately concerned.

Throughout the two weeks of drawing Rack into trusting her and finding Giles, Willow had been dealing with negative energy. Just the thing she had once been addicted too.

Tara and the Magic Instructor from the Watcher's Council had worked nightly with Willow to slowly drain the energy without hurting her and cleansing her, letting the wolf defeat whatever negative was left behind.

"No, just him dropping his shields and me binding him," Willow sighed, leaning into Buffy's arms as they walked around to the back of the building. Tara quickly rushed over to join in the hug when she saw her wives.

After reassuring Tara that she was okay, they explained what they had found out from Rack.

"Okay, most likely he dumped Giles back here," Xander said thoughtfully. "Can you track him magically now that Rack and Ethan aren't blocking you from seeing Giles?"

"More than likely, if he's alive, we'll find him now!" Willow said firmly.

"While we're following the trail like a bloodhound, would you fill me in?" Xander asked with a trademark confused look. "Anya and I get home tonight from a buying trip and you grab us for attack stuff saying you found Giles after he's been missing for two months."

"Well, Quentin suggested that we search for anyone with a connection to Giles' past," Willow smiled.

"That someone had to have a connection to Giles magically to block his energy from all of us," Tara added.

"Especially you guys, major witch-fu types!" Xander agreed. "So that led to Ethan? How did we get here and what was Willow doing with sleaze-ball in there?"

"Well," Buffy smiled and glanced over at her wives. "Willow did the computer hacking thing and tracked Ethan's movements from England to here. He's been here for three months, apparently watching Giles."

"The Watcher was being watched?" Xander quipped.

"Yeah," Willow nodded. "That's what we thought and tracked him down. Buffy did her thing and convinced him to tell us what happened with Giles."

"Meaning she hit him until he talked," Xander smirked and Tara giggled. "What happened and where is Ethan?"

Willow raised her hands and chanted softly and, a moment later, Tara joined her as they cast a spell to track their wayward Watcher.

"Ethan did some major magickal stuff and got into debt with some unethical magic types," Buffy explained. "Sleaze-ball in there bought the markers and Ethan was in debt to him."

Xander blinked as his face flushed with anger. "How does Giles play into that?"

"Rack feeds on magical and life energy," Willow said over her shoulder. "He gives just enough to take those kids on trips and then takes years off their lives and whatever magic they possess."

"Magic, Giles once did magic," Xander nodded, following the line of thought with a frown. "Ethan gave Giles to that bastard?"

"Yes," Buffy nodded, her eyes pained. "Once we knew who, we had to find where. Took Willow awhile to find this place and his junkies. She went undercover like to find where Giles was being held and if… if he was still alive."

"That's why she looks like a street kid. Nice Doc Martins, there, Will. And here we are," Xander finished, looking around at the grimy alley. "He just used up Giles and threw him out? In Sunnydale?"

"Yes," Buffy whimpered.

"Is he… can he be okay?" Xander asked softly.

"We don't know, Xan," Buffy whispered as the air around them began humming with energy from her wives.

"Got it," Tara smiled as a faint blue trail became visible.

"Let's get Giles back," Xander growled. "Then I want to come back and kick that guy's ass some more."

"Total agreement, Giles then ass kicking," Buffy nodded.

Gator frowned as Molly tried to get the stranger to eat without much success. They had managed to clean him up fairly well. The group had lucked out and found a house where the owners were out of town on vacation and there weren't any noisy neighbors. That meant something the group seldom had in their lives: electricity and clean water.

The older man didn't even flinch or cover himself when the males pulled his sweat pants off and got him into a tub of hot water. Molly, having a more gentle touch, had bathed him and talked to him.

They had dressed him in a clean pair of boxers, sweat pants and an extra-large t-shirt from the owner's dresser.

All the while, the stranger didn't react to anything.

"He's not all there, is he?" Gator asked softly.

"No, he's deep in his mind or in the ozone," Molly nodded, finally using the spoon to open his mouth. To her surprise he accepted the food and began chewing.

"Hey, progress, sweet pea!" Gator grinned.

"What do you think happened to him?" Molly asked as she fed the handsome older guy.

"Don't know, was really bad, whatever it was," Gator pondered.

"How do we help him?" Molly asked with a frown.

"We take him to the mission and leave him there in the morning," Samson said firmly, looking in on his two friends and stranger.

"They'll just toss him out, they won't even notice he needs help," Molly complained.

"Hey, buddy, you really need to snap out of this and let us help you," Gator urged.

Giles' focus shifted slightly, turning Magic black for a moment. The shattered sorcerer held out his hand, clenched in a fist. Molly, startled by the eyes changing colors, had squeaked and fell out of her chair.

Gator, not as easily startled, reached over and unclenched Giles' hand and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Holy Mary!"

"What is that? A fifty?" Samson squeaked.

"Yeah, it is," Gator nodded, undoing the crumbled bill.

"It was in the clothes," Samson growled.

"No pockets and he was just naked like ten minutes ago," Molly countered. "He hasn't been out of our sight and he hasn't gone rummaging through drawers."

"Hey, Merlin, can you do that again?" Gator asked, grinning.

Giles' eyes shifted again and he closed his hand and opened it, revealing a crumbled twenty. Still his eyes refused to focus on any of the teens in the room and he showed no emotion.

"Holy!" Samson grinned. "Merlin, keep that up and we can rent a hotel room and have decent food."

Giles' head dropped forward, his eyes closing.

"Okay, let's put him on the sofa," Molly said firmly. "We're gonna help him. That cross means he's one of us and not a muoggle."

"We'll take care of him," Samson nodded.

Across town Ethan would find his wallet $70 lighter and would blame the succubus prostitute he had been with that evening.

Willow leaned against a store wall, closed her eyes. Tara leaned against Xander as Buffy went to Willow, wrapping an arm under the witch's arm.

"Baby?" she asked softly.

"We keep losing the trail," Willow complained. "His magic energy is so faint and we can't track Giles because Giles isn't Giles anymore."

"Want to translate that, Will?" Xander asked with raised eyebrows.

"He's not leaving a signature that he normally would because he's not mentally Giles," Tara tried to explain. "He's fighting against being anybody and it's all erratic in his head."

"So he keeps changing his magic scent?" Xander pondered.

"I am so going to hit you for thinking of me as a bloodhound," Willow grumbled. "When I can raise my arms again."

"What do we do, guys?" Buffy asked with a worried frown. "Do we give up and try again or will the trail go cold?"

"We need to find him," Xander said anxiously. "I mean, the longer he's gone the longer Quentin Travers and Watcher types stay in town."

"I know," Willow nodded. "Watching to see if I go off the deep end and if I do Darkside Jedi stuff."

"That's not gonna happen," Buffy said firmly, kissing Willow's cheek.

"Definitely not," Willow agreed. "I'm just glad they didn't protest my little trips to visit a sorcerer pushing black magic."

"We're not going to find him before dark and I'm wiped out," Tara said softly.

"Let's call Brad," Xander suggested. "Now we know Giles is on the street, maybe he and the cops can actually find something for once."

"Good idea," Buffy smiled. It had been awhile since they had seen Detective Santiago and his wife. He was usually kept very busy since moving from New York to the "peaceful" town of Sunnydale. The Detective hadn't investigated Sunnydale's high mortality rate and unsolved crimes until he moved to the California town. He finally had answers when he met Willow, Buffy, Tara and the other Scooby members.

He and his wife had been accepted into the group and he had spent numerous hours searching for Giles along with the gang and Council members.

Brad looked up from his desk as a uniformed officer escorted a beautiful young red-haired woman towards his work area. He wasn't surprised to see Willow, he had seen a lot of the Scooby Gang since Giles went missing.

He shook his head slightly as Willow sat down in a chair next to his desk. "No definite word but we do have a possible lead," he said softly, opening the file folder that hadn't left his side in over a month. Reports, statements, maps and pictures of Rupert Giles greeted Willow's green eyes.

"What kind of lead?" Willow asked, pulling a familiar picture from the folder as her heart skipped a beat. One of the wedding pictures showing the couples Xander and Anya and Giles and Joyce. The witch couldn't believe how happy Giles looked that day, or any of them actually.

Now Joyce looked ten years older and had lost her luster, her skin becoming almost gray. Buffy, Tara and Xander were running on caffeine and stress. Anya was overworked running the Magic Box and everyone was going crazy with Quentin Travers and several Watcher Council members hovering around, trying to help but at the same time encouraging the Slayer and witches to start moving on and back to their studies. The last time Quentin had suggested that Buffy had nearly thrown him through the window.

"What kind of lead?" Willow repeated as Brad shuffled through his papers.

"A grocery store owner over on the westside thinks he's seen Giles with some local kids. They're regulars in his place, street kids. He wasn't sure but he thought Giles was outside the store with one of them while the others ripped him off for food," Brad said, pointing to a place on a map. "The kids are called the Jesus Brigade by the other street kids and homeless."

"I've heard of them," Willow nodded. "I've spent a lot of time on the street trying to find him. We thought he might have gotten lost in among the homeless. They don't go out at night and all of them wear a lot of crosses. They stick very close together."

"They know about Sunnydale," Brad nodded, pieces falling together.

"Looks like," Willow sighed. "Which means we have to find them during the day. They disappear at night like anyone aware of what this place holds."

"Still can't track him magically?" Brad asked wearily. He and his wife Teresa had been spending a lot of evenings with the group, Teresa cooking and Brad giving some relief in the seemingly endless search.

"No, it's like trying to track three different people with the paths crisscrossing or something," Willow frowned, trying to explain. "Rack said that Giles had retreated deep in his mind because he was afraid of letting Ripper out. Being Giles hurt and being Ripper scared him."

"So, in effect, he's nowhere," Brad nodded. "What's so horrible about Ripper that he'd go to such extremes to avoid that?"

"We're not sure," Willow said, looking at another photo of a serious looking Giles. "Quentin won't tell us what he knows about Giles' past and my hacking hasn't helped. All we can find out is surface stuff, where he went to school, grew up and stuff. What we do know from Giles and what he told Joyce is that he was a wild character when he was young. He played with black magic and demons and said someone died."

"That's when he was involved with Ethan, right?" Brad ventured, having already gone over all of this with them.

"Yeah," Willow nodded. "We know Ethan plays with dark magic and he was close to Giles."

Both detective and witch looked up as another detective approached Brad's desk.

"Santiago, just got a hot call," the detective grinned. "That guy you've been looking for just showed up at Sunnydale General, some street kids brought him in."

"Are you sure?" Brad asked, not quite believing it was that simple after Giles being missing so long.

"Yeah, description fits pretty well," detective Romano shrugged.

Willow was on her feet, almost dancing on them, anxious to be gone.

Brad grabbed his car keys and sport jacket. "We're going to check it out," he told Romano.

"Good luck," the other detective shook his head. "No one comes back in this town."

"He has too!" Willow squeaked, dashing through the doors.

Willow wasn't very aware of anything when she entered the hospital with Brad except getting to the nurse's station and demanding to know where Giles was. Brad showed his badge and asked where the John Doe the street kids had brought in.

Moments later they were directed to the ICU ward.

Brad winced when a nurse finally pulled a curtain back from an ICU bed and the detective and witch got their first look at the unidentified male. The detective wasn't sure he could identify him even if it was Giles.

Willow whimpered and drew closer, trying to look past the breathing tube, wires, and IVs surrounding the patient. A familiar tattoo caught her attention.

"Giles," she whispered, nodding to Brad as she began to cry.

"I'll call the others and talk with the kids," Brad said softly as she pulled a stool up to sit next to Giles. "I'll find a doctor and we'll figure out what's going on."

"Mom, the doctor wants to talk to all of us," Buffy said gently, touching her mom's shoulder as Joyce held Giles' hand.

"I shouldn't leave him," Joyce whimpered.

"He'll be okay, Mom," Buffy said softly, trying not to break into tears again as she looked at her stepfather. "The nurses are right there and there's all kinds of alarms hooked up to him."

Buffy pulled her Mom to her feet gently, leading her mom towards the waiting room. Joyce whined but allowed it. She glanced at a clock and couldn't believe that only an hour had passed since Brad had called them, it felt like a lifetime.

The group had rushed to the hospital in several cars to find Willow sitting with the Watcher and Brad questioning a group of teenagers.

Quentin and the magical trainer stood back slightly, watching Tara and Buffy closely. After seeing for themselves that it was Giles, the witches and Slayer had retreated to the waiting room, leaving Joyce to sit with her husband.

Now the street kids, Watchers, witches, detective and wife waited impatiently for the doctor.

Dr. Franklin Washington, a middle-aged man who hated to be teased about his name, entered the waiting room with raised eyebrows. He had never seen so many people gathered for one patient. He didn't even try to count.

He sat down across from Joyce and Brad, having asked the nurse who the wife was.

"I'm Frank Washington," he said softly. "I treated your husband when he was brought up from the Emergency Room."

"How is he?" Joyce asked anxiously, her hands rubbing together absently.

"Extremely malnourished and dehydrated," Washington said slowly. "We're replacing his fluids as fast as we can. I'm afraid he's suffered one cardiac arrest already and we aren't sure if he's going through kidney failure."

"Oh God," Joyce whimpered, holding Buffy's hand tightly as Tara wrapped an arm around Willow's shoulder.

"He wouldn't eat," one of the street kids said softly. "Then he wouldn't drink."

"It took awhile to get this bad off," the doctor said.

"He was kidnapped and tortured before the kids found him," Brad explained, flashing his badge.

"That explains the numerous healed cuts and badly mended broken fingers," Washington nodded. "If he survives the starvation, we'll have to break his fingers to reset them."

"Let me guess, his left hand," Buffy said bitterly.

"Yes, actually," Washington said, surprised.

"He's left handed," Joyce explained. "It was meant to take his music from him."

"The kids that were taking care of him said that he hasn't said a word, wouldn't eat, wouldn't drink anything," Brad told the doctor.

"Depression is a common side effect of starvation," Washington said thoughtfully. "I've called a few doctors I know in New York and Los Angeles who have treated political prisoner immigrants for suggestions."

"How soon will we know if he's going to make it?" Buffy asked.

"Forty-eight hours," he informed them. "If he does survive, his recovery will take at least a month to rebuild enough strength to leave the hospital. Right now he's in a coma and I don't think he's fighting back."

"Thanks, doc," Brad sighed.

Dr. Washington nodded and headed back to check on his patient.

Quentin stepped forward with a frown.

"I think I might have an answer," he said slowly. "To reach Rupert and get him to fight back but I'm not sure it would work and it would be dangerous for one of the witches."

Part 2

Buffy entered the hospital room slowly. She hated coming here now. It had been two weeks since they had gotten Giles back. His body, anyway, Buffy mentally corrected. When he had awakened it seemed like his mind didn't. He stared straight ahead and showed no sign of hearing or seeing anything.

Everyone had tried for hours to get through to him, including Quentin Travers with no success.

Joyce Summers-Giles almost lived at the hospital now with Tara and Willow running the gallery and Anya and Xander running the Magic Box. She had a small cot in the room and barely ever went home. She spent hours talking, reading, singing, and just sitting with her husband.

"Any change, Mom?" Buffy asked softly as Giles stared at the ceiling.

"No, none," Joyce shook her head, fighting back the endless tears.

"Mom, should we try that thing Quentin was talking about?" Buffy asked with a frown as she took in how pale and gaunt her stepfather, watcher and friend had become.

"You trust him?" Joyce asked, matching her daughter's frown.

"No, not for a minute," Buffy said slowly. "It might be the answer though."

"Taking a sight seeing trip through Rupert's mind?" Joyce asked bitterly. "How can that help? Oh, I know, Quentin Travers says that we can reconnect Rupert to his surroundings by guiding his mind back. It just feels… so invasive."

"If it could get Giles back I'd tap dance through Dracula's mind," Buffy countered.

"I don't want one of Quentin's magic users doing it," Joyce said after a few minutes. "I know Quentin is aware of Rupert's past but I don't want anyone outside seeing it."

"I know that Giles was wild in his youth, did magic and people died," Buffy said thoughtfully. "What could be worse?"

Joyce frowned. "He isn't… he hates to disappoint any of you. He and Ethan were… close."

"I know they were a couple," Buffy said softly.

"That's part of it," Joyce nodded. "I think it's what they did together that he can't face."

"We love him, Mom," Buffy said, reaching out to touch Giles' hand.

"All right," Joyce sighed. "I… I need him, Buffy."

"I know, Mom. We all do," Buffy agreed.

Buffy sighed as the magic instructor from the Council, Quentin, Joyce, Willow and Tara argued about who would do what and what to expect from the venture to try and recover Giles.

"All right!" Buffy snapped, her voice loud. "Okay, let's do this logically and quietly."

"What do you suggest, young lady," Quentin grumbled.

"That you not sound condescending when you talk to me," Buffy snapped back. "Let's go over what to expect with this spell, ritual, psychic thing or whatever. Then we'll decide who gets to risk this."

"I suggest that a magic user go into a trance, find Rupert's life line and follow it back to his mind," Quentin began, going over it again as Willow took notes and Xander looked on uncomfortably with Anya. Buffy knew they were feeling left out of the conversation and that Quentin didn't want them there.

Buffy had insisted, pointing out that they were considered family and had dealt with the Hellmouth for years and survived.

"Once inside Rupert's mind," Quentin continued. "The worker will see whatever is blocking him from being aware of his surroundings. What he refuses to look at and accept. It's bound to be unpleasant. After seeing it, hopefully, the worker will be able to talk to him in there and encourage his return as Rupert."

"Dangers?" Buffy asked firmly before anyone else could jump in and steer them off topic again and cause another argument.

"The worker could get so caught up in Rupert's memories that they loose touch with their own life-line and become lost in that dream-state. They'd die," Quentin said bluntly.

"They could also become tainted from his evil past," the Magic Instructor added.

"So none of you can do this," Quentin said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Buffy grumbled, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"You and Willow have been tainted and given into the darkness before," Quentin said, almost smirking.

Buffy wasn't surprised to glance over and see her wife blushing almost as bright a red as her hair. "Easy, Will," she said softly. "Willow has conquered her darkness and I fought back."

"This is an old argument," Willow complained. "We've been doing well with Instructor Kerr."

"I can do it," Tara said softly and began blushing immediately.

"Tare?" Buffy asked softly as Willow grabbed Tara's hand.

* Baby? * Willow called mentally. * You've always been afraid of dark stuff because of thinking you were a demon and stuff. *

* I'm not now * Tara said firmly mentally and looked up at Quentin. "I can do this."

Quentin frowned. "I'm not so sure. Instructor Kerr says you're very talented and well grounded but you have no idea what you'd be facing inside Rupert's mind."

"Yeah, did you like finding yourself back in England abruptly?" Buffy smirked.

"Buffy," Joyce hissed. "Tara, I don't want to risk you, please. It's bad enough that we might not get Rupert back. I couldn't take losing you and I know Willow and Buffy couldn't."

"I'm well grounded, I haven't given into dark stuff and I love him," Tara explained.

"I insist on Instructor Kerr to be grounded in with you," Quentin growled.

"No way," Willow said quickly. "Giles retreated because he couldn't face stuff. He definitely would wig with a stranger in there."

"I must agree," Joyce said slowly with a nod. "I trust Tara and if anyone is going to be there it should be Buffy or Willow."

"How do we do this," Buffy asked. "Is it dangerous to Giles?"

"No, I don't believe so," Quentin said thoughtfully. "Either he'll come back to conscious awareness or he won't. I still insist on Instructor Kerr being involved."

"Fine, he can watch and take notes," Willow suggested.

"Let's set this up then," Buffy said, her voice confident. "I wish Ethan hadn't disappeared before we got him back. I have a few questions for that jerk."

Xander and Anya pulled chairs out into the hallway of the hospital outside Giles' room, right in front of the door, ignoring the strange looks from the nurses.

Inside the room Willow, Tara, Buffy and Joyce gathered around Giles' bed. They had set up a cot next to the hospital bed for Tara and chairs for the remaining family members.

Joyce looked nervous and uncomfortable as Willow and Tara sat down on the floor and chanted softly, holding hands.

"It's okay, Mom," Buffy said softly.

"It just... I feel so helpless," Joyce complained.

"Yeah, this is their talent though," Buffy said with a smile, watching her lovers merging their energy. The trust and love evident to anyone watching.

Tara and Willow smiled, feeling Buffy's love reaching out to them, encouraging them. The blonde witch took the goblet Willow offered her and tried not to gag as she drank the herbal mixture.

Willow whimpered softly as she took the goblet from Tara and the blonde witch sighed, her body beginning to go limp. Buffy and Willow gently lifted Tara onto the cot next to Giles' bed and the Slayer stepped back.

Willow closed her eyes, standing next to her lover and surrogate father, extending her energy and line to find theirs. The redhead found their lines and gently guided her way to Tara's consciousness and smiled as warmth and love surrounded her and Tara's spirit welcomed hers.

The hacker witch spent several moments with Tara's spirit and then slowly led it down Giles' lifeline, backing off just before entering the Watcher's mind and dreams as Tara continued.

Tara's spirit opened its eyes and looked around with a frown. It looked eerie, almost as if the witch had stepped onto a movie set or... Surrounded by fog, cobblestone streets, dampness, "I'm in England?"

"Actually you're in Ripper's mind, luv," a voice said cheerfully just beyond her sight.

"W-who's there?" Tara called out, somewhat apprehensive.

A figured stepped through the fog into the light of the street lamp. Tara's eyes widened.

"E-ethan?" she squeaked, looking around for an exit.

"Been waiting long enough," the sorcerer complained. "I knew one of you would show up sooner or later."

"Are... are you here to stop me?" Tara asked with a frown. In Dreamscape, she knew anything could happen and that the dark magician in front of her was probably more experienced, especially after his dealings with Eyghon.

"No, or you'd be dead already," Ethan smirked. "Lose the stutter, I'm not that bad. Actually, I'm here to help you."

"Why? You try and kill Giles every time you come around," Tara demanded, wondering what London of the 1880s symbolized to Giles or perhaps Ethan and how the heck she was going to find Giles' spirit.

"No, if you look at each case carefully, I never hurt Ripper," Ethan smiled, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his trench coat. "Only aimed at your little group."

"Bespelled candy? I heard about that," Tara countered.

"Did he get hurt? Actually got a good shag out of it, I hear," the sorcerer shrugged.

Tara frowned, thinking. "The Sleep Demon?"

"It was loose and after all of us in the circle," Ethan frowned. "I got here when it was just the two of us left. I was going to get that thing off my arse and grab Giles, let the demon take the gypsy and was to get him safe."

Tara watched Ethan's eyes and blinked in surprise. "Why? Why are you connected to him?"

"That's none of your business unless you see it in his mind," Ethan said flatly. "If he doesn't come back, he dies. We all lose then."

"Why this?" Tara asked, motioning to their surroundings. "Like Sherlock Holmes or something."

"You're smarter than that quiet exterior lets on, aren't you?" Ethan smirked glancing around. "The exact timeframe for this little background. A bit of fascination for our boy, one reason he got his name. Being named Jack you know and his study on his namesake."

"Jack? I thought his name was Rupert," Tara asked, confused.

Ethan laughed bitterly. "That's what the Council wants. His goddamn name is John Rupert Giles. Growing up he was called Jack, it's a British thing."

"Jack the Ripper," Tara said softly, remembering Giles' nickname when he was with Ethan.

"Eureka!" the sorcerer smirked.

"Why call him Ripper?" Tara asked as Ethan began walking and she trotted to catch up with him. She didn't know if it was a good idea but there was no sign of Giles and, to be honest, the place was spooky.

"Lots of reasons, maybe you'll find out, maybe you won't," Ethan shrugged.

"How do we get him back?" Tara asked anxiously, listening to the sound of their shoes echoing on the cobblestone street.

"Take a tour through his mind and coax him back," Ethan sighed. "Won't be easy. You're not here to see a tour through the British Museum, you know. There's reasons Ripper snapped."

"If we get him back you'll lose him," Tara pointed out with a frown beginning to shiver in the damp fog.

"Maybe," the response was calm and nonchalant but Ethan's eyes flashed with anger at the suggestion. "I just might get him back too if we break through that damned wall the Council put up between Ripper and your bloody Watcher. Want to risk it?"

"Where do we start?" Tara asked, her voice firm.

Buffy tapped her foot impatiently, wondering how long it could take. Sometimes dreams felt like they went by like a speeding car, other times it seemed as if they went on forever.

Willow's head dropped forward as she sat against the wall on a blanket. The Council seer watched both girls and Giles closely, his eyes a bright blue.

"Are they okay?" Buffy asked softly.

"Yes," he nodded, his eyes unblinking. "Tara has gone into Mr. Giles' mind and Willow is hovering just outside of the dreamscape. If Tara loses her way, it might be possible for Willow to guide her back."

"Possible?" Joyce asked softly with a frown.

"Willow could also be drawn into the dreamland and be lost as well," the seer shrugged. "You would lose all three of them."

Buffy felt her heart skip a beat and reached for her Mom's hand.

"How... how long?" Joyce whispered.

"No one can tell, it could take an hour or days," Seer Mombasalia responded. "If it takes days then their bodies will die and they will be lost."

"Oh God," Joyce muttered.

"He could only help at this point," Mombasalia nodded.

Tara instinctively moved closer to Ethan as the fog became thicker, almost like spider-webs crowding in.

Ethan surprised Tara by taking her hand as the scene cleared. The witch tried to pull back, seeing they were in someone's living room.

"Don't worry, unless we approach them and join the nightmare, they won't see us," Ethan said softly. "Don't do anything sudden, it's almost like going back in time as a ghost."

"Damnit, Billy, leave me be already!" a voice shouted from somewhere upstairs.

Tara heard heavy footsteps pounding across a room upstairs and getting closer. The house looked like something out of a movie set or expensive old house. Very British, even a suit of armor by the door of the library.

"Looks like we're at the Giles' homestead," Ethan frowned. "He snuck me in a couple of times to... uh, grab some of his things."

The boots trotted down the stairs and it took Tara a moment to recognize a younger Giles. She thought he might be around eighteen and was very different than the scholar she was accustomed to. Even getting Giles to wear jeans and t-shirts more hadn't prepared her for this Giles.

Giles was dressed in well-worn ripped jeans that were tight enough to show he didn't favor underwear at this stage of his life. Combat boots were scuffed and open at the top with the jeans tucked into the tops. Tara blinked, still trying to piece the two individuals together in her mind.

Black t-shirt and a Levi jacket topped the clothing, spiked leather wrist bands and a pair of sunglasses complimented the outfit. What was most surprising was the long hair that came down to his shoulders.

"Call me William!" another voice shouted and followed Giles down the stairs. Tara quickly spotted the relationship between them. He looked like a Giles.

"I've been calling you Billy since I three years old," Giles shouted back at his older brother. Unlike the young Giles, William was dressed in slacks, button down shirt and dress shoes, much the way an older Giles would one day dress. "Just because you're the oldest and heir apparent! Apparent to what? This place, his rules, him choosing your job? Not for me!"

"You can't keep fighting this!" William yelled, grabbing Giles by the shoulder. "I don't have the gift! You do! It's your destiny, just as mine is to inherit the business and the title."

"I don't care what you all think my destiny is!" Giles shouted back, shaking off his brother's hand. "I just want my music. I'm damned good and you know it! Things are happening in the scene, we're getting noticed!"

"You're to be a Watcher, not a goddamn rock star," William said flatly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Wrong, I'm going to be what I choose," Giles growled as he pulled off his glasses to let his brother see his determination.

"If you persist in this ridiculous endeavor of yours, you'll find yourself cut off," another voice joined the argument. Tara and Ethan turned to find an older, distinguished Englishman standing in the doorway of the house. "The Council will reject you and when you come to your damn senses, you'll find yourself cast out."

"Bloody hell, like I bleedin' care, Da'!" Giles shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Stop with the gutter talk," Stewart Giles snapped. "Your low-life friends may talk like that but you know better."

"Right, you paid enough for it, eh?" Giles snarled. "I'm almost eighteen, I should be allowed to choose my own damn destiny!"

"You're not an adult until 21, I'll point out once again," Stewart sighed.

"Then send the Bobbies round for me, I'm leaving," Giles threatened, bending over to pick up a battered army knapsack and small case.

"Is this the part where I say 'if you leave, don't come back'?" Stewart smirked but looked surprised when Giles pushed past him.

"Don't bother, Da'," Giles growled. "Heard from Dad Junior there."

The door slammed behind the future Watcher and would-be rock-star.

Buffy sat up, alert as Willow twitched in her "sleep." She glanced over quickly and found Tara and Giles both unmoving. The observer shook his head. "It's just starting."

The Slayer looked at her watch. It was going to be a long wait.

Tara was beyond being surprised and only blinked when the scene shifted and she found herself in a smoky room somewhere. It was almost dark and the music was loud, fast, barely anywhere close to chords and rhythm and the place was crowded with punk rockers and metal-heads, some slam dancing in front of a small stage.

The witch looked up and saw Giles on lead guitar. Barely able to distinguish the noise, she realized he was the best of the group. It was hard for Tara's mind to wrap around Giles as a rocker but he seemed so natural at it.

Ethan moved up next to the witch, his eyes fixed on Giles.

"Janus, he was beautiful!" he said softly, surprising Tara that she could hear him. "So strong and talented."

The sorcerer blinked and pointed out a figure standing off to the side of the stage, one also watching Giles. Tara recognized a younger Ethan.

"This is when we met," Ethan explained. "Something drew me to him. The band was interesting but it was Ripper that grabbed me. I found out he was the one who wrote the lyrics and the knowledge of the occult hidden in them intrigued me. I could tell that it wasn't just a Black Sabbath-image thing."

"It all comes back to this time in his life, doesn't it?" Tara asked, trying not to sound judgmental. "What happened that was so horrible his mind would split into an alter?"

Ethan frowned. "You'll have to see for yourself," he grumbled as the fog surrounded them again.

Tara next saw Giles bent over some books at a second-hand kitchen table. The witch looked around and shook her head. The small apartment looked like a typical musician's place. Milk crates functioned as bookshelves, tables and lampstands. Records, tape players and guitars were the main decoration aside from the concert handbills taped and tacked to the walls. None of the furniture matched and some of it looked like Giles had been dumpster diving for it.

Giles had changed slightly, his hair was almost down to nothing and it looked like he hadn't shaved in several days.

Despite the hair and youthful appearance, this was more like the Giles Tara knew. Huddled over books, taking notes and unaware of his surroundings.

The younger Ethan came in the door of the flat and walked up behind the musician/scholar and wrapped his arms around Giles and nuzzled his neck.

Giles shrugged, trying to shake Ethan off but not firmly. "Told you, I don't swing."

Ethan shook his head and moved to a seat at the table, glancing at the books. "Good grief, Ripper, ancient Sumerian archaeological texts?"

"Researching something," Giles mumbled. After a moment he looked up and grinned impishly. "Hey, sorry. Where have you been the last few days?"

"Picking out a spot for the group's next working," Ethan smiled and reached for Giles' hand. The future Watcher frowned but didn't pull away. "Obviously you haven't been anywhere but here."

"I guess," Giles nodded. "If I'm right, this could lead to stuff beyond summoning Pan."

"Tell me something, my rock god," Ethan said softly, rubbing his thumb lightly over Giles' knuckles. "Why look for sex spells, rituals and demons if you're going to fight so hard against it? I know you want me and I want you, what's the problem."

"I, uh, never been attracted to a man," Giles said with a blush. "Never been there."

"I'm somewhat bisexual but not usually. With you I am," Ethan admitted. "Rip, stop fighting, luv. Why does it matter so much if I'm a bird or bloke?"

"I don't know, guess proper upbringing and such," Giles muttered, continuing to hold Ethan's hand.

"Right and your old man probably visits a tart wearing a school-boy outfit and gets off being paddled," Ethan smirked.

Giles blinked, trying to wipe the sudden image out of his head.

"Uh, that's my da' not me," Giles growled, pulling his hand away from Ethan.

Ethan's eyes hardened. "Not good enough for a posh type like yourself?" he growled.

"Oh sod off!" Giles growled back, looking back to his books.

Both Tara and Giles were surprised by the backhand that sent Giles flying backwards in the chair. He shook his head but before he could raise up, Ethan was on him, hitting him across the jaw.

"Bloody idiot!" Ethan muttered just before Giles struck back, sending Ethan off of him.

Giles scrambled after his friend, tackling Ethan to the hardwood floor, punching him in the ribs.

Ethan again surprised Tara and Giles by grabbing the musician below the belt, obviously firmly. Giles cried out and braced himself with a hand on either side of Ethan's head, his body covering the sorcerer.

"Let go, mate!" he warned. "I don't know what this is about but let go or I'll really bash you."

"Feels like you'd rather shag me," Ethan taunted and Giles blushed.

Tara's face matched Giles when she realized Ethan was slowly moving his hand, stroking the man she thought of like a father, arousing him.

The witch glanced away and the older Ethan beside her laughed.

"You wanted to know," he smirked.

Younger Ethan flipped Giles over onto his back and kissed him firmly. Giles started to try and sit up but fell back with a moan. Ethan pulled Giles' t-shirt up and attacked the other man's nipples. Instead of hitting him, Giles' hand went to Ethan's hair, encouraging him.

Tara turned her back as Younger Ethan moved lower, his hands working at Giles' large studded belt and jeans buttons.

Older Ethan laughed and the room was filled with fog again.

Tara glanced around at the familiar first scene of cobblestone streets and fog.

"What type of rituals were you doing with him?" she asked calmly.

"Usual stuff at first," Ethan shrugged. "Talking with the dead, minor revenge stuff for some of the members, some good luck for business or school. Then we decided to take it further and started playing with sexual rituals. Dedicating ourselves to Pan and Janus and such."

Tara frowned. "You were right to ask, why would he seek that out if he wasn't interested?"

"Part of it was the times, sexual revolution, Pre-AIDS, rock n roll lifestyle," Ethan said slowly, obviously remembering. "It was so ingrained in him to hate sex actually, he was trying to rebel against that and his feelings. Ripper found himself falling in love with me and it caused a lot of inner conflict. He was hoping, I think, that sex in the group would distract him from that."

"I read about Eyghon, there was only one woman in your group," Tara pointed out with a frown. "If he couldn't handle being attracted to you, how do the other men fit in?"

"We would work with a group that was predominantly female," Ethan smirked. "Worked out well. They drew the line at Eyghon though. They agreed to participate but not be the vessels."

"Giles is the one that found the ritual, isn't he?" Tara surmised.

"You catch on eventually, don't you?" Ethan smirked. "Yeah, he found the ritual and researched it and everything. Talked the group into trying it, even to getting tattooed with the symbol, giving the demon permission to enter us within the confines of the ritual circle."

Ethan frowned. "It went fantastic for awhile. One of us would take drugs to fall asleep and then the party would start. Male, female, didn't matter. The demon hated that he could only come through when we wanted and that we could effectively banish him when we were done."

Ethan sighed. "Rip was getting noticed for his guitar playing and the others were progressing in their fields as well. I seemed to be a natural at the darker arts and Rip and I worked nearly non-stop except when he was playing. They were beginning to compare him to some great players."

"And things went wrong," Tara surmised.

"More than wrong," Ethan said softly.

Tara felt herself blushing when they were suddenly watching an orgy in progress. The young witch couldn't help turning away as Ethan chuckled. Then he lost his smile and Tara glanced back. She could see the young Ethan moaning as a young man thrust into him.

Tara wasn't sure how long she could watch and intentionally avoided looking for Giles among the group of moving bodies.

"His name was Randall," Ethan said softly. "He was part of our group, a good mate."

Tara's head was ducked, as she desperately tried to ignore the sounds in the room, the scent of sex, marijuana smoke, alcohol and incense. She looked up at the sound of the door crashing in. She blinked in surprise when she recognized Giles' older brother standing there, his face livid.

"William!"

Tara glanced over and saw young Giles trying to extract himself from two women who didn't want to let him go.

"Goddamn stupid punk!" William shouted and started towards the group, his fists clenched.

"William, no! Don't break…" Giles shouted, tripping over a couple as William crossed the boundary of the ritual circle.

Tara screamed along with the others as blinding light filled the room and the sound of a thunderclap knocked those who had been struggling to their feet to the ground. The witch glanced beside her and saw Ethan looking down at his shoes, avoiding the scene.

The witch saw Giles on the floor holding his ears and then a new sound filled the room. Laughter. Laughter that chilled Tara to the bone and then a scream. A high pitched scream of absolute fear.

"Ethan! No!" Giles shouted, pulling his trousers up as he got to his knees. "Not him! Demon! Over here!"

Tara felt her stomach lurch as she realized what had caused Younger Ethan to scream. Randall was beginning to change as he continued to thrust into the sorcerer. Blood flowed from his nose and mouth as the skin began to decompose on his bones. The demon, Eyghon laughed as his hands wrapped around Ethan's throat.

"Oh my Goddess, what?" Tara whispered.

"Ripper's brother broke the ritual circle, breaking the contract," older Ethan whispered. Tara looked at the sorcerer as his eyes widened in fear and memory and the turned away quickly. "The demon was in Randall at the time. Once the control was broken, he claimed Randall's body as he tried to shag me to death."

Tara vaguely was aware of the others screaming and trying to get out of the room but the door had slammed shut and seemed to be locked. One of the males picked up a chair and attempted to shatter a window only to have the chair bounce back.

"Eyghon wanted a blood bath. Blood and sex, preferably both at the same time," older Ethan continued and Tara was sure he was going to retch.

Tara watched Giles pick up the chair and break it over Randall/Eyghon's back. The demon glanced back at the sorcerer and laughed. He thrust his hips hard and Ethan screamed.

"No! Take me, damn you! I brought you here!" Giles shouted, trying to pull the demon from Ethan. Eyghon backhanded Giles, sending him flying across the room into William. Both brothers fell heavily against the wall.

Ethan was turning bright red and purple when the demon suddenly howled and released him. One of the females had grabbed and oil lamp and throw it against the demon's back. Eyghon roared in anger and rolled off of Ethan. The sorcerer rolled the opposite way as the woman grabbed him, pulling him away.

"Grace," Ethan muttered. "One of ours, she was a favorite of Ripper's and mine."

The demon turned his attention to another female and pinned her to the floor as she screamed.

The rest of the group were nearly tearing each other apart in their frenzy to find a way out. Tara watched Grace grab a robe and hand it to Ethan and take one for herself. "We've got to stop him!" she shouted.

"It'll kill Randall," young Ethan protested.

"He's dead already!" Grace snapped, grabbing up a ritual dagger from the altar.

Tara saw Giles shake his head and crawl to the altar as well, his hand reaching for the ceremonial sword. Both Grace and Giles turned and headed towards the demon. The witch glanced over at older Ethan and found him curled up in the corner, shaking and moaning. She was torn between comforting him and the sickening desire to see how the scene played out.

The young witch saw the demon grin and turn over at the last minute, rolling his female victim on top of him. Grace and Giles, unable to stop their strikes, stabbed the girl and decapitated her.

Giles screamed in rage and terror as Eyghon shoved the girl's body at Grace and threw the head at Giles. The demon grabbed a young male and snapped his neck.

Grace rushed the demon again but was backhanded away. Giles saw his chance and rammed the sword through Randall's body. The demon coughed and shoved Giles back but the sorcerer held onto the sword, pulling it out. Eyghon stumbled to the wall, wounded.

"Randall," older Ethan whispered, tears streaking his face. "He was just a kid looking for kicks, a giggle."

Giles stepped over the bodies and those witches in shock. His face was grim but determined as he approached the demon.

The demon fell next to William just before Giles decapitated Randall's body.

Giles fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he leaned on the sword.

"Ripper!" Ethan screamed into the crowd.

"Here!" Giles called out and started to get to his feet when a familiar laughter filled the room again. "No," young Giles said softly.

William sat up next to Randall's body, his eyes demon red.

"No!" Giles screamed.

Tara looked around in confusion. "What?"

"His mind threw us out," Ethan grumbled as he looked around at the cobblestone streets of Victorian London. "Even in here he can't take it long."

"How did the demon move? How does it work?" Tara asked.

"He's a sleeping demon, it can jump from one body as it's dying into a dead or unconscious one nearby. William was unconscious," Ethan explained as he got up from the cobblestones. He brushed at his pants, steeling his expression. Tara knew he was trying to recover from showing emotion and weakness in front of her and didn't offer to help or mention how he had reacted.

"What happens to the body it inhabits?"

"If it isn't restrained by ritual and contract, it takes over the body and the body begins to die," Ethan shrugged, leaning against a wall. "You saw with Randall. It can stay in the body only as long as it can keep it moving. When the body deteriorates too far and it must find another host or be sent back to sleep."

"How do you drive it out of a person?" Tara asked, hoping they knew the answer 20 years before and William had been saved but the witch knew the odds weren't good that he had been.

"Threaten the body with immediate death and force it into someone else," Ethan shook his head. "He could enter any of the group at that moment because of the tattoos or if someone was unconscious. To stop him, you have to kill the body while he's in it."

"Oh Goddess," Tara whispered and the scene shifted to the room again. Giles had the sword drawn back as Eyghon/William grabbed a male and laughed.

"Do it, Rip!" young Ethan shouted as he and Grace tried to get through the crowd attempting to get far away from the demon.

Giles hesitated and the demon castrated the boy with his claws. The sorcerer flinched and closed his eyes for a moment and then moved forward with blinding speed, feinting with the sword, forcing the demon into a corner.

"You would kill this body? Kill your brother?" Eyghon taunted. "You're too weak, Ripper! You always have been. Too much on the side of the light for the rest of this group."

"Shut up!" Giles shouted, drawing the sword back but hesitating again.

"You would have your brother pay your price?" Eyghon continued taunting. "I'll let him go if you become my willing vessel. The body lasts much longer when it's willing."

Giles paused.

"He's a demon!" Ethan shouted. "You do and we're all dead!"

The sword lowered slightly and the demon grinned. Giles snarled and swung with both hands, taking his brother's head off.

Tara screamed as Giles stood stunned, dropping the sword.

A moment later, the young sorcerer screamed, looking down at his brother's blood on his chest and hands and ran, crashing through a window.

"Ripper!" Ethan yelled, dashing to the window. Younger Ethan, Tara and Ethan watched as Ripper got to his feet and began running into the darkness, screaming.

Tara leaned against the wall with Ethan when the scene shifted again back to the London streets.

"You loved him," she said softly.

"Yes, very much," Ethan nodded, opening his eyes. "He always fought against the dark magic and against his own bisexuality. Rip was tearing himself apart inside before that happened. Close to the end there it had become something twisted, even for us. Most of the time he wouldn't touch me unless we had been fighting, sometimes physically. It was like he could shag me if it was violent."

"Goddess," Tara muttered. "What happened?"

Ethan waved his hand. Tara thought she was going to get motion sick from all the abrupt shifting from scene to scene.

Giles was strapped down to a hospital bed, legs, arms and stomach restrained. The young man hadn't shaved in several days or showered, Tara thought. His eyes were manic as he struggled against the straps.

The future Watcher screamed and thrashed as much as the straps would allow.

"This about two weeks later, I found out," Ethan said softly, his face pained as he watched Ripper struggle.

"Where are we?" Tara asked.

"Hospital outside Cambridge," Ethan frowned. "He never came back to the flat and we began hunting for him desperately. When we went back to take care of the bodies, everything was cleaned up and the bodies were gone."

"What?"

"Yeah, we were confused as hell," Ethan nodded. "No sign of Giles and no police either. We didn't know it but the Watcher's Council had stepped in. They had followed William when he found out where Ripper was. They wanted John back on track to his destiny."

"They covered up the killings to protect him?" Tara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and as a favor to Sir Giles, retired Watcher and member of the High Council," Ethan explained. "They managed to find him two weeks later, strung out on alcohol and any pills he could get his hands on. Totally insane."

"And they never told you," Tara surmised.

"No, all of us in the group received visitors late one night," Ethan growled, watching as a nurse injected something into Giles' IV and a few moments later the sorcerer quieted down, his eyes drooping. "We were threatened, most of us beaten badly. We were told that we never knew Ripper, had never heard of the Giles family and Randall had died in an auto accident."

"You gave up?" somehow Tara didn't think Ethan would let go of Giles that easily, especially given his track record even after Giles had moved to Sunnydale and taken over his destiny as Buffy's Watcher.

"Not bloody likely," Ethan smirked.

Again the scene shifted and they were on London streets. "I found out years later that they shifted him to Germany for reconditioning."

"Reconditioning? That doesn't sound pleasant," Tara frowned.

"It wasn't," Ethan nodded.

Part 3

Buffy sat against the wall near the sleeping Tara and Giles and semi-tranced Willow. Joyce hovered on the other side of the bed, holding Giles' hand. It felt like it had been hours since Tara had gone inside Giles' mind to try and guide him back to reality.

The Slayer glanced at her watch and frowned, it had only been and hour and a half. Xander had stuck his head in after a half hour and looked worried and pained when Buffy merely shook her head to his unanswered question

Buffy jumped to her feet instantly when Willow coughed and stirred. Joyce moved around the bed Willow raised her head and opened her eyes, blinking.

"Will?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"I'm okay, they're okay," she said softly. "It's like they're taking a break or something. I'm still connected to Tara though."

"Can you tell how it's going?" Joyce asked gently, glancing at her husband.

Willow looked up into Buffy's eyes and then away quickly. "Uh, I can tell Tara is seeing some stuff that… that horrified and disturbed her. I don't think she's made direct contact with him."

Buffy looked over at her Watcher and wished this was something she could hit, slay or banish. This was something spiritual, an area where the Slayer wasn't the strongest. Buffy wrapped her arms around Willow and held her tightly until Willow pulled back slightly.

"I need to go back in," the red-haired witch said reluctantly. "Guys, I don't know if this is going to work. I'm getting a sense that Tara hasn't seen everything, like… like it's not in the present yet. Short sentences get through but… it's like a fuzzy walkie talkie or something. She hasn't found the key yet."

"She's seeing memories?" Joyce asked with a puzzled expression.

"I think so, she hasn't tried to guide him out yet," Willow nodded, closing her eyes. "And… there may be another energy in there. It doesn't feel threatening and she seems okay with it but it's confusing me."

"Another energy? Someone guiding or distracting her?" Buffy asked, suddenly very worried.

"I don't know what it's doing but Tara doesn't seem concerned, more like curious," Willow said slowly. "I don't dare try and get closer, I want to maintain a little distance so I can, uh, pull her out if…"

"If things go wrong and she can't bring him around," Joyce finished, moving back to hold Giles' hand.

"It's okay, Will," Buffy said softly, kissing the witch tenderly. "Take care of her and you."

"We won't lose him, Buffy," Willow whispered as she hugged the Slayer.

"I know."

Tara felt Willow joining her again, reconnecting their life-lines together. The blonde witch was slightly worried, if she became lost in the dreamscape world of Ripper, Willow might be caught up as well.

Older Ethan walked up out of the fog and smirked at the witch. "Ready for the next round?"

"If you weren't there, how do you know what happened?" Tara asked.

"I've been in his mind and nightmares since," Ethan shrugged. "I've already been in those places that he can't look. I needed to know what they did to him, I needed answers."

"If you know it wasn't his fault that he left, why do you torment him?"

"Because he didn't come back," Ethan snapped. "He chose to stay with Her, even after he was fired."

"You're upset because he stayed Buffy's Watcher?" Tara asked, confusion in her voice. "That's what he was destined to do, like she didn't have a choice in being the Slayer."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ethan muttered. "I know all about that. He was released from that obligation and stayed!"

"But the only time you've been around has been to cause trouble," Tara countered. "How could he know how deep your feelings went when you were trying to kill Buffy or cause havoc?"

"I'm dedicated to chaos, that's what I do," Ethan shrugged. "And you don't know how many times I've been in Sunnydale and been with him or when we would get together on some of his trips away from this damned place."

Tara was stunned and it showed. "H-he would see you? Friendly like?"

"Not always friendly," Ethan chuckled. "Sometimes there was the requisite clobbering before the shagging. Shouting at me about his Slayer, whacking me and then trying to walk away. All it would take would be one kiss and a grope of the hand and he was mine again."

Tara wondered if she really wanted to know how recent Giles had been with Ethan. She knew Giles loved Joyce very much, it was to Buffy's mother he had turned to when under the influence of bespelled candy and Joyce he always came back to.

But there, apparently, was always Ethan in the background and Tara was afraid to learn that might be one of the things Giles was having a problem in dealing with.

Tara blinked and felt Ethan moving closer to her as she looked around the semi-dark room. She made out Giles lying on the floor of a dingy cell. The witch started towards him and Ethan held her back.

The future Watcher had been beaten so badly he just lay on the cold cement floor, curled up in a ball. He was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that might have once been white but was now rust colored from dried blood and dirt.

"What happened?" Tara whispered.

"More re-education training," Ethan's voice was bitter and pained in her ear. "This is about a month after they found him. Just watch. I… I can't."

Tara looked around panicked. "Ethan? Where are you?"

The witch tried to fight against the panic and looked back at Giles as the door to the cell opened. The young man whimpered and tried to curl up into a tighter ball and covered his head. Two large men dressed in hospital whites, reached down and dragged him out of the cell, his feet dragging behind him.

Tara found herself following reluctantly.

Buffy jumped out of her chair when Willow's head snapped back and the witch whimpered. "Willow?"

Tara sat up suddenly, crying out as if in pain.

Buffy grabbed Willow, ensuring the witch didn't fall out of her chair as Joyce rushed around to Tara. The blonde witch's eyes were wide with fear and her hands were clenched into fists.

"Willow? Tara?" Buffy asked softly as Willow opened her eyes, blinking.

"Oh God, that hurt!" Willow whined, curling up in Buffy's arms.

Tara's head dropped forward for a moment and then she looked up again, her eyes calmer and more aware.

"I'm sorry. I-I c-couldn't take it anymore," Tara whispered.

"What happened?" Joyce asked urgently. "Is he alright?"

"Just caught in his memories," Tara shook her head. "No real change, he can't get past the memories of them. He's now seeing things he hasn't looked at in years, most of it he blocked and didn't remember."

"What happened to Giles?" Buffy demanded, helping Willow sit up.

Tara let Joyce wrap an arm around her shoulder as she trembled. "The Council tortured him until he blocked Ripper out of his mind and hated his own bisexuality."

"Torture?" Joyce asked, her voice disbelieving.

"I… I couldn't… they did horrible stuff," Tara whimpered, tears streaking her face. It was several minutes of crying in Joyce's arms before Tara could tell them only that.

"They programmed the perfect Watcher," Willow said bitterly. "How do we get him past it?"

"I don't know," Tara admitted.

"He needs to accept Ripper and his past," Willow said slowly. "And accept and remember what the Council did to him."

"How do we do that?" Buffy frowned.

"I'll try and draw him past it and talk to him, pull him into remembering and past it. I might have some help," Tara sighed. "I need to go back in."

"Help?" Joyce asked, "What kind of help?"

"I'll explain when I bring him back," Tara said, laying back down on the cot.

Buffy hugged Willow and then Tara as both witches closed her eyes.

Tara looked around the cobblestone streets and found Ethan leaning against a familiar wall. "Will you help me?" she demanded.

"Hello to you too," Ethan smirked. "I've tried in the past to get him past this. I'll help, that's why I'm here."

"If we get him back, he's married to Joyce and happy, what do you get out of it?" Tara asked, puzzled.

"I want him awake and aware," Ethan shrugged, moving closer to her. "I'll chance how we deal with each other in the future. I'm hoping for a truce and occasional contact."

"Not like before," Tara clarified. She knew Joyce wasn't the type to share her husband with a former lover, especially Ethan.

"No, I won't come between them," Ethan sighed. "You'll get your Giles back."

"If you can't get him back, then why?" Tara asked as the scene began to shift again.

"I have reasons for wanting him awake," Ethan frowned. "Can you reach him? He thinks I'm just part of his nightmares."

"We can try," Tara nodded, turning to look at the young man playing the guitar in a grimy low-rent apartment kitchen. Back in time in his memories, once again avoiding moving past the torture.

It seemed like an hour later before Tara huffed in frustration and turned to Ethan. So far nothing had gotten through to Younger Giles.

Ethan shrugged. "Told you, I've tried before. I was hoping he'd remember you and jump start him forward."

Tara frowned and looked at young Ripper playing his guitar.

"We didn't see what broke him, did we?" she asked softly and saw the pain in Ethan's eyes. "What happened?"

Ethan looked down at his shoes as the scene shifted again to the fog-bound streets. "I've seen it once, I can't see it again."

"You want him back? We need to get him past it!" Tara said forcibly. "I've an idea. What was the thing that broke him?"

Ethan sighed as tears filled his eyes. "They broke him. Finally resorted to keeping him from sleeping and beating him. Lack of sleep will drive someone insane pretty quick, you know."

"They didn't trust that he'd follow his destiny. They thought he would come back to me," Ethan said softly. "They hate emotions and attachments. They are the only things they can't control in humans."

"Buffy explained that's why most potential Slayers are taken from their families and Watchers aren't allowed spouses if they have Slayers," Tara nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, leaning against a damp wall.

"So… they had to break his relationship with you," Tara said slowly.

"Finally catch on, do you?" Ethan asked bitterly.

"He loved you deeply," Tara muttered, looking down as she pondered. "They had to break that so he'd never go back to you or the magic. He shut Ripper away and Rack opened it up again."

"And his mind couldn't handle it without coming into conflict with the conditioning," Ethan finished the line of thought. "Yeah, Rack smashed the walls Jack had kept pretty well up."

"Alright then we're approaching this wrong," Tara decided, looking up at the sorcerer.

"Eh? I thought we were supposed to get him past it," Ethan complained.

"Yes, but we're going in the wrong direction," she insisted. "Come on, think! Get us to the Watcher, the perfect Council Watcher!"

Ethan frowned. "That's not my connection with him! That's your end!"

"No," Tara shook her head. "He had already changed by the time I met him."

"Then bring in one of the other brats," Ethan snapped. "Much longer in here and we'll be pulled into one of these damned memories and get lost."

"Stay here," Tara said firmly.

"And where would I go?" Ethan growled. "Silly bint."

Tara opened her eyes to find Willow and Buffy standing next to her, the red-haired witch holding her hand and Buffy brushing her hair back.

"Hey, baby," Willow said softly as Tara looked over and found Joyce anxiously watching Giles for any change. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Tara said slowly as Buffy helped her sit up, wrapping an arm around the groggy witch. "How long have I… Nevermind, important stuff. Which one of you can reach the Watcher you first met."

Buffy looked puzzled and Willow's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What do you mean, Tar?" Buffy asked softly.

"To get him back, we need to get the perfect Watcher to face something from his past," Tara tried to explain. "I don't know that Giles, you both do. Which one of you could get him to be aware of you in there?"

"Buffy," Willow said quickly and Quentin stood up, his face turning red.

"Shut up, Jeeves," Buffy muttered. "How do I do this?"

"I'll guide you and Willow will anchor you," Tara explained.

"Alright," Buffy said calmly. "Anything for him."

The Slayer found it easier than she thought to join Tara in the dreamscape and Buffy realized how tired she was.

Buffy looked around and was stunned to see what Tara now considered almost a second home, the fog bound street of 19th century London. "What?"

"Where his mind goes subconsciously," Tara smiled, taking Buffy's hand. "Now, listen closely, baby. There's someone here that's been helping me and I need you to promise not to yell or hit him before we talk, okay?"

"Hit?" Buffy repeated, puzzled. "Whoa, Willow said someone was in here with you but it felt okay."

Ethan smirked as he stepped around the corner of a building. "Don't hit me this time. I actually get along rather wonderfully with your wife. Why can't you be like her?"

"And why couldn't you be more human?" Buffy snapped, her hands clenching into fists.

"Buffy, he's been helping," Tara repeated, stepping between them. "He wants Giles back like he was."

"There's a trick," Buffy muttered, watching the sorcerer and glaring at his smirk.

"No, I don't think so," Tara said softly, stroking Buffy's cheek, trying to calm her protective Slayer. "Please, trust me."

"You I trust, him I'll pound if he hurts Giles," Buffy finally declared.

"Deal," Ethan said firmly. "What's the plan?"

"You two find the Giles he was after the Council trained him, after he met Buffy and become very cemented in that role," Tara said slowly, as if just working it out in her head. "Reach him and get him to see what he can't face. He has to accept Ripper, Ethan and what the Council did to him. Mostly, he has to accept his own betrayal."

"Betrayal? What happened?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"Giles was tortured until he snapped and he can't live with that memory," Tara said gently. "He has to face that."

"Okay," Buffy said softly.

"It won't be nice, baby," Tara warned. "They… they're modern Nazi's."

"I'll do anything to get him back, even hang with Ethan," Buffy smiled, kissing Tara tenderly.

"Terrific, I love you too, Slayer," Ethan muttered. "Spoiled brat."

"Self centered coward," Buffy muttered back as Tara smiled and backed away from them.

"Bring him back, Buff," she said as she faded from sight.

"Okay, one Watcher in tweed coming up," Buffy shrugged. "How do we get there?"

"Concentrate on where you want to go," Ethan sighed. "We're trying to dive into his memories rather than flowing along with them. It's a little harder to control. Think of when you met him, what was he like? Was he like the first Watcher you had? Dressed in tweed and stammering? Lots and lots of books but with a hint of strength in that body?"

Buffy closed her eyes, remembering Giles and their awkwardness when they first met.

It seemed like over an hour before Ethan finally threw up his hands and snorted in obvious disgust.

"I didn't have to see this the first time! Think I want to see it now?" he demanded.

They had been watching various memories of Giles during his years at Sunnydale High as Buffy's Watcher and mentor to the others and had spent most of the time trying to reach him.

"You think I want to see my sense of fashion in those days?" Buffy quipped, knowing it would irritate the sorcerer and she was right. She laughed as he rolled his eyes. "Look, how do we get through to him? It's like we're ghosts that no one can see or hear."

"What would startle him from you?" Ethan said slowly after a few moments of watching Buffy fighting another two vampires and Giles fighting one himself.

"If I was on time?" Buffy said absently and then grinned and approached a very studious Giles in the familiar surroundings of the school library that they would blow up on Graduation Day with a Snake Demon Mayor inside. "Hey, Ripper!"

Giles' head snapped up, his eyes wide as Ethan chuckled behind ghost-like Buffy. The Slayer knew she had reached him when his eyes focused on her and widened.

"You're not… you're…" he stammered.

"I'm Buffy, Giles," she said softly. "Trust me and take my hand."

"No," the Watcher protested, standing up and almost tripping over his chair. "It's a trick."

"It's not, I swear it," Buffy smiled. "You're John Rupert Giles, you were known as Ripper in your youth and did some stupid things, including getting a tattoo of a demon on your left forearm."

Watcher Giles blinked and glanced down at his tweed covered arm. He looked back up at the girl in front of him. She was older than his Buffy, more experience in her eyes and manner but something told him this was his Slayer.

He held his hand out wordlessly.

The Watcher blinked, glancing around in confusion at the fog encased streets the three of them found themselves at again. "Ethan? What?"

"Come on, Giles," Buffy urged. "Move your mind forward, damnit. I want my step-dad back and Mom wants her husband."

Giles blushed and blinked. "J-Joyce?"

"Yeah, you married June Cleaver," Ethan smirked.

"Was that before or after I bashed you," Giles growled, his hand becoming a fist. "What's happening?"

"You've been zapped mentally and are lost in your memories," Buffy explained. "We're trying to get you back."

"Can't you make contact with my, er, well, current self?" Giles asked. "And please don't tell me you married Xander or Angel."

Buffy looked down at her hand, realizing he had spotted the special wedding band and grinned. "Uh, no to both."

Ethan smirked and leaned over her shoulder. "Can I tell him and watch him faint?"

Buffy elbowed him in the ribs and kept her focus on Watcher Giles.

"Alright, what is holding me in here?" Giles asked, ignoring the sorcerer as well.

"You were shocked into Ripper again and couldn't handle it," Buffy continued with the explanations. "Your mind can't accept all the parts of you, Ripper, Giles, Rupert, Jack, whatever."

"Of course not!" Watcher Giles frowned. "People died when I was Ripper, you know that Ethan."

Ethan shrugged. "We all paid for that, mate."

"Giles, I need you to see something, okay? Keep trusting me?" Buffy said urgently.

"Alright," Watcher Giles nodded. "I don't see why you need to focus on Ripper. That's dead and buried in the past."

"And the past comes back and bites you in the ass," Buffy grumbled. "Scream 3, Jamie Kennedy. Xander would be so proud of that."

Watcher Giles blinked. "Xander didn't change over the years?" he asked, his voice slightly whining and Buffy grinned.

"Well, he married an ex-vengeance demon and they have sex frequently," Buffy laughed as Watcher Giles blinked and began cleaning his glasses.

"Uh, yes, well, uh, where are we going?" he stammered.

"To when the Council tortured you and drove you insane," Buffy said firmly and grabbed Giles' arm when he tried to back away.

"T-that never happened! They rescued me, let me go back and trained me," he protested.

Buffy grabbed both arms and forced him to look at her.

"Listen to me, if you don't face this I lose you! You'll roam through here until your body just gives up and dies," the Slayer growled. "My Mom loves you very much and we'd be lost without you! Willow, Xander, me, and other people you don't remember yet! My Watcher left the Council because they wanted to separate you and me! Come on, Giles! You don't run from things!"

Giles' eyes narrowed with a flash of emotion and Buffy nodded.

"If this is one of your tricks, Ethan, I'll hurt you so badly they'll have to use fingerprints to identify you!" Watcher Giles warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, already got the warnings from Super Bitch Barbie here," Ethan shrugged.

"Ethan, I haven't seen where we need to go," Buffy said softly and saw Ethan wince.

"I have once," he admitted. Buffy thought for a moment that he was going to refuse and was amazed, she had never seen strong emotions from the sorcerer other than self-preservation. Buffy was beginning to think he had a lot to do with what they had to see.

"Close your eyes, kiddies," Ethan sighed and concentrated.

Buffy felt the tears staining her cheeks as she held a sobbing Giles, sitting on the cold hard floor of the Watcher Council medical area where they had tortured him to the point of madness. Just to build him into the perfect Watcher.

She glanced up and found Ethan hugging himself, biting his lip as the brown eyes darted between the shattered young man on the gurney in front of them or the weeping ex-lover Buffy was holding.

"Giles, come on, you survived this," Buffy said softly. "You broke their conditioning and became a loving, emotional, and talented guy. Kinda sexy and cute too."

"E-Ethan!" Giles sobbed. "I… I betrayed us!"

"Accept it and move on, Jack," Ethan said softly. "I forgive you. Anyone would have broken. They took the one love, the one true emotion you had left and shattered it. The bird is right, you found it again."

Buffy sighed. Tara had warned her that it would be unpleasant but watching them torture the young man until he screamed for them to torture Ethan instead, that it was all Ethan's fault, had been hard to deal with. Having to watch Giles relive it with her had been worse.

The Slayer had almost resorted to strangling him or breaking his arm to keep him there with her and Ethan.

"Look forward, Giles," Buffy urged. "Move past what Rack did. You love my Mom, you love all of us, even Xander."

"Ethan?" Giles asked, looking up at the sorcerer.

"We were done after that night with Eyghon, luv," Ethan said softly, squatting next to his former mate. "We were on borrowed time. We're not friends, we're not enemies. Sometimes we're at odds."

"I… I didn't find you, Eth?"

"No, they had their cardboard tweed guy," Buffy said gently.

"I love you, Rip, and I wouldn't mind a shag, which we've done occasionally. Maybe I'll mess with you and Mrs. Clever someday. Not right now though," Ethan shrugged.

Buffy resisted smacking Ethan for even suggesting sex with Giles. The images suddenly popping into her head were going to last far longer than she could ever want and she wanted to pound the sorcerer for it.

Giles nodded and looked into Buffy's eyes.

"I want to go back," he said softly.

"Then make peace with yourself, Ripper," Buffy said firmly. "You are John Rupert Giles, aka Ripper. You were in love with Ethan, you loved Jenny Calendar and you love my Mom."

The Slayer stood up and looked at Ethan. "This doesn't make us friends but… I won't hit you on sight anymore."

"Thank you for bringing him back to life," Ethan said softly and Buffy knew how hard it must have been for such a prideful man to say thank you, to anyone but especially to her.

"You're welcome," she nodded and closed her eyes. "Willow, bring me home."

Buffy opened her eyes and found Willow moaning and holding her head and Tara holding Willow. Joyce was in her usual spot next to the comatose Giles. The Slayer sat up slowly.

Quentin Travers and Council members were by her side instantly.

"Well, how did it go? What did you see?" Quentin demanded.

"Send your soldiers out," Buffy said softly.

"What, they're here to…" Quentin began to protest.

"Send them out!" Buffy snapped as Willow shook her head and stood up. The two witches joined their Slayer, both faces firm.

Quentin nodded and the Watcher researcher and magic user left the room.

"I saw the reconditioning the Council put Giles through," Buffy said softly, glancing over at her mom, hoping she wouldn't have to describe too much of what they had seen in Giles' mind.

"And I saw more," Tara added.

"And?" Quentin asked softly and Buffy thought he suddenly looked ten years older than normal.

"I saw where he broke, the point where he couldn't live with the past and himself," Buffy said slowly. "I also saw a young man named Quentin demanding that things change later in front of the Council."

Tara and Willow turned to Buffy with surprised expressions.

"You changed the Council, didn't you? That's why Giles stayed and was given a Slayer, me," Buffy ventured and Quentin nodded.

"They wouldn't listen to me at that point but when they did, I made sure that never happened to another Watcher, destiny or not," Quentin said softly. "No one deserved that."

"Why didn't you try to get him some help?" Tara asked, still shaken by what she had seen.

"It was determined that it would do more damage and he was functioning fairly well," Quentin sighed. "I fired him from the Council but I was glad it happened like that. It pleased me that he had attached to you and was rediscovering his emotions and capacity for love. He was far too emotional to be a Watcher."

"You've hated us ever since then!" Buffy protested.

"Of course! You're a spoiled brat who goes against every common sense course of action from the Council," Quentin grumbled. "I thought it was good he left the Council, that didn't mean I wanted YOU to leave, young lady."

"Why didn't you ever tell him or us?" Buffy asked, trying to fight off a headache.

"For what purpose? He had left the Council, was building a life, still acting like a Watcher and helping you all save the world," Quentin shrugged. "Even battling against the Council was seen as a good sign that he could work past the conditioning eventually."

"And then Rack blasted the walls down instead of opening a door," Willow grumbled.

"So now what?" Joyce asked from her husband's side.

"Now we wait and see if our Giles can make peace with Ripper and Ethan," Buffy mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

It seemed like an hour but the clock in the room let Buffy know that only twenty minutes had passed when Giles' body jerked and her mother cried out in surprise.

"Rupert?" Joyce asked anxiously, stroking his forehead and hair. "Honey? Can you open your eyes?"

"Giles, come on back to us," Willow urged, squeezing Buffy's hand tightly as Tara wrapped an arm around the red-head's shoulders.

"Come on and fight, Ripper!" Buffy said firmly, hoping to shock him with the name and Giles' body jerked again, his hands clenching suddenly.

Giles opened his eyes slightly, his left hand rising off the bed and then falling back again.

"Stay here, damnit!" Joyce shouted, shaking him. His eyes opened wider, surprised.

"Joyce," he whispered, his voice more of a croak from a dry throat.

Joyce broke into relieved tears. "Yes, Rupert, I'm right here. You're safe."

"Love… you…" he said slowly as Willow held a cup with a straw to his lips. Giles closed his eyes and his breath evened out.

"He'll sleep easier now and he'll wake up himself," Quentin said calmly.

Joyce sighed with relief. She could tell that something had changed. It was as if she could sense or see that her husband was once again in his body and his spirit was no longer lost. She looked up at her daughter and Buffy's wives.

"Thank you, all of you," Joyce said softly.

"You bet, Mom," Buffy smiled and stood up with a stretch. "Food?"

"Oh yeah," Tara agreed. "Very hungry."

Slayer and witches stopped when the hospital room door opened and Ethan stuck his head in. "Still not going to hit me?" he grinned in Buffy's direction.

"You're safe," Buffy said slowly. "No tricks, Ethan. None of us have a sense of humor right now."

Buffy noticed Willow moving back around Giles' bed to stand next to Joyce and Tara moved protectively in front of Giles.

"Pax," Ethan smirked, stepping into the room. "I told you I wanted him back as he was. Now that we worked things out maybe I could pop around every six months for a night out at the pub."

"Maybe," Buffy said slowly. Glancing back she saw her mother's confusion and shrugged. "I'll explain later, Mom."

"He caused this!" Joyce protested.

"Actually, the deal with Rack was for one night," Ethan shrugged. "He broke the deal and zapped the hell out of me. I couldn't get back in to get Rip out so I made sure you could track me without making it too easy."

"Because if you just came to us for help…?" Willow snapped.

"You would have suspected a trap and bashed me and wasted all kinds of time," Ethan smiled. "I don't like being hit by a Slayer."

"But I still hit you to ensure the information was correct," Buffy grinned.

"You just like hitting me," Ethan muttered and then brightened. "Well, I told you I had reasons for wanting Jack back to himself."

"Uh oh, here's the catch," Willow complained in a low voice.

Ethan grinned and opened the door wide. "Come on in, luv. Meet the people I've been telling you about."

A teenage girl of about sixteen walked cautiously inside the hospital room and stood near Ethan. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and sharp features. A somewhat thin frame that hinted at a touch of height in a year and an intelligence in her eyes that Willow could appreciate.

She was dressed in a nice flower print blouse, hip hugger jeans and shoes that Buffy recognized immediately as being very fashionable.

"This is Dawn. The guy on the bed is John Rupert Giles, that's his wife Joyce. The soulful eyes over there is Tara. The red-haired one with the stubborn streak is Willow. Barbie over there is Buffy and the stuffed shirt is Quentin Travers," Ethan said as way of introduction.

"Hey, Dawn," Willow said with a cautious smile.

"What's up, Ethan?" Buffy asked, wanting to know what the catch was.

"Well, Quentin will remember that Giles cut loose for a long weekend about seventeen years ago," Ethan said slowly, wrapping an arm around Dawn. "Went and got drunk, listened to rock music, and did a bit of magic. Something of a relapse. Monday morning the Council found him, smacked him around a bit and took him back to the bloody fortress. Leaving behind one broken-hearted waitress."

"Oh man," Willow muttered.

Ethan's grin widened and Buffy felt her mind trying to go numb. It was too much to absorb in one day.

"This is like a bad romance novel," Joyce complained. "Let me see if I can fill the rest in. The waitress found she was pregnant but couldn't find Rupert and he didn't know she was pregnant and never went back."

Ethan nodded. "Maggie found me. She was a smart one, actually. Went researching the tattoo at a bookstore that a friend of mine owned. He put her in touch with me and I pieced things together and took care of her."

"Mum died in childbirth," Dawn said softly. "Uncle Ethan raised me."

"Why didn't you tell Giles?" Joyce demanded. "She's his, right?"

"Yes, and Maggie and I never hooked up," Ethan smiled. "I knew he couldn't handle it. That would have been the same as what Rack did. Me showing up with his daughter."

Buffy didn't believe Ethan for a moment that he hadn't been closer to Dawn's mother but kept quiet. It wasn't the time or place to debate his past sexual history or motives with him.

"So you needed him integrated," Tara suggested.

"It came up after Rack was done with him and I ran with it," Ethan corrected. "I sent for Dawn and helped you get him back."

"Well, Dawn," Joyce said slowly, watching the young girls' fearful eyes. "Welcome to California and the Summers family. Rupert will be surprised but pleased, I think."

"Yeah," Buffy smiled. "I'm your step sister. Your older step sister."

"I've explained the weirdness of the family but not Sunnydale," Ethan smiled and kissed Dawn's cheek. "I'll be around off and on."

"Okay, take care, Uncle Ethan," Dawn said, quickly hugging him.

"Welcome to Sunnyhell," Willow muttered, frowning in deep thought.

The End


End file.
